Teil 3: Heiler und Schatten
by zita01
Summary: Teil 3: KOMPLETT. Besuch aus Düsterwald, Lothlorien und Rhûnar in Bruchtal. Kein Wunder, dass Elrond schwindelig wird und Erestor auf Reisen geht. Sie sind alle wieder da mit Verstaerkung. Gewinner beim FanfictionOscar 2005
1. Drei Nüsse für Aragorn

Erstmal eine Danksagung an alle Reviewschreiber von Heiler und Geister, besonders die vom letzten Kapitel, auf die ich noch gar nicht antworten konnte.

---

**Shelley, Ithiliell, Serena, Sarah, Michi, Eowyn, Seniwallenstein, Lord Elo und Blacky**: Ich weiß, ich hab die Geduld auf die Probe gestellt. Jetzt hoffe ich nur, das Warten hat sich gelohnt. Sie sind wie versprochen alle wieder dabei. Erestor natürlich auch, der lag mir besonders am Herzen.

---

Ein riesiges Dankeschön an **Amélie** die sich damit rumschlägt, jedes Kapitel mit der Lupe auf Fehler zu prüfen. Falls ihr doch noch welche findet, ist das nicht ihre Schuld, dann war ich zu schusselig, ihre Korrekturen auch alle zu übernehmen. Lass dich drücken, Amélie!

---

**Heiler und Schatten**

**---**

**Disclaimer**Es hat sich nichts geändert, noch immer gehört alles Prof. Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Ich hab den Spaß noch nicht verloren, mir dieses ganze Universum auszuleihen, aber Geld ist leider nicht damit zu verdienen.

---

**1. Kapitel: Drei Haselnüsse für Aragorn**

**---**

Die Gegend war geeignet, dem Betrachter ein Gefühl des Wohlbehagens zu vermitteln. Sanfte Hügel, grasbewachsen, von bunten Blumen durchsetzt, deren grazile Stängel sich sacht im leichten Wind wiegten. Immer wieder durchbrachen Wälder diese Idylle, kaum weniger angenehm in ihrem satten, dunklen Grün, das kühlen Schatten in der Hitze des Sommer verhieß, der über das Land gekommen war. Der Anduin schlängelte sich seinen Weg Richtung Süden, in einem breiten Bett und in ruhigem Fluss. Die Wasseroberfläche glitzerte wie flüssiges Silber und ließ noch nicht ahnen, dass er viele Meilen stromabwärts gefährliche Stromschnellen in sich barg.

Noch war es allerdings kein Sonnenlicht, das die Landschaft beschien, sondern die mithrilgleiche Helligkeit eines perfekten Vollmondes. Unglaublich schön und leider auch sehr unangenehm, wenn man eine Horde Orks an den Fersen hatte.

Aragorn ignorierte schon seit Stunden die Schönheit der Landschaft. Er lief um sein Leben, seine Lungen erreichten langsam einen Punkt, an dem sie jegliche Mitarbeit bei seiner weiteren Flucht für eine Zumutung hielten und dies durch schmerzhaftes Ziehen bei jedem seiner schnellen Atemzüge kundtaten.

Gerade eben schlossen sich auch seine Beine dieser Arbeitsverweigerung an. Eines knickte einfach weg und er überschlug sich mehrfach, bevor er etwas benommen auf den Knien zum Sitzen kam. Den Kopf hielt er gesenkt, seine Brust hob und senkte sich in schnellem Rhythmus, während sein verschleierter Blick auf seine linke Faust gerichtet war, die auf seinen Beinen ruhte. Er würde seine Beute auf gar keinen Fall aufgeben, auf gar keinen Fall. Immerhin war sie der Grund, warum er überhaupt in diese Lage gekommen war.

Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und spähte kurz hinter sich. Die sechs Orks kamen gerade über einen Hügel, eine Meile trennte sie wohl noch von ihm. So wie er erkennen konnte, waren sie nicht sonderlich erschöpft. Die Fressgier beflügelte sie wohl. Ein schönes Stück Menschenfleisch stellte eine nette Abwechslung auf ihrem Speiseplan dar. Hungrig waren sie jedenfalls, das hatte er mitbekommen, als er sich am Abend an ihr Lager geschlichen hatte.

„Noch habt ihr mich nicht", stieß er wütend hervor und rannte wieder los.

Er war Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn und er würde nicht mit einem Bratspieß in den Eingeweiden über dem Lagerfeuer dieser verrotteten Kreaturen enden. Er stellte sich schaudernd vor, dass von einer ganzen Linie bemerkenswerter Könige nur ein Haufen sauber abgenagter Knochen übrig blieb. Das fehlte ihm gerade noch. Als Aragorn, das Hauptgericht, wollte er jedenfalls nicht in die Geschichte eingehen.

Mit ein bisschen Glück konnte er das Waldstück nah im Westen erreichen. Dort hatte er größere Möglichkeiten, sich vor diesen blutrünstigen Kreaturen zu verstecken. Der Plan war gut, besser als die meisten, die sein Bruder Elladan so zu entwickeln pflegte. Allerdings hatte er auch seine Tücken. Zum einen stieg das Gelände merklich an, so weit war es schließlich auch nicht bis zum Nebelgebirge und zum anderen gab er den Orks nun doch die Möglichkeit, ihm den Weg abzuschneiden. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, sie verstanden überhaupt, was er vorhatte.

Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter, während er sich seinen Weg über den immer steinigeren Boden suchte, belehrte ihn, dass auch Orks nicht unbedingt völlig unintelligent waren. Und ob sie begriffen, dass ihre Beute ihnen durch die Lappen zu gehen drohte. Mit hörbarem Gebrüll wechselten sie gerade die Richtung, um ihn noch vor dem Waldrand abzufangen.

Man sollte wirklich niemanden unterschätzen. Selbst einen Ork nicht.

Aragorn seufzte innerlich. Das sollte es also gewesen sein. Mutterseelenallein, fernab von seiner Familie, die wahrscheinlich nie erfuhr, was ihm zugestoßen war, beendete er sein Leben in den Ebenen des Anduin. Dabei hatte er nur die Schwertelfelder sehen wollen, die Geschichte seines eigenen Blutes suchen. Jetzt würde sein Blut höchstwahrscheinlich einen Tagesmarsch davon entfernt in rauen Mengen vergossen. Wie sich die Vergangenheit wiederholte. Irgendwie tragisch…

Den Waldrand konnte er nicht mehr erreichen. Und selbst wenn, sein Vorsprung war nicht mehr groß genug, um dort ein Versteck zu suchen. Aragorn verlangsamte seine Schritte, warf noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die Bäume, die ihm Zuflucht geboten hätten und drehte sich dann mit gezogenem Schwert zu seinen Verfolgern um. Sollten sie doch kommen, ihr Abendessen mussten sie sich schon erkämpfen.

Damit hatten sie wohl nicht gerechnet. Gute zwanzig Schritt von ihm entfernt blieb der stinkende Haufen abrupt stehen. Sie waren unruhig, die eckigen Schwerter bewegten sich hin und her, während sie leicht gebeugt von einem Bein auf das andere traten. Zum Glück hatten sie bislang noch nicht daran gedacht, ihn einfach abzuschießen.

„Feiglinge!" schrie er ihnen entgegen. _Warum bin ich nicht schon eher auf die Idee gekommen, mit ihnen zu kämpfen? Das Naheliegende ist wohl am schwersten zu glauben._

Diese Orks hatten Angst. Hunger und Furcht stritten sichtbar in ihnen. Sie wagten nicht einmal, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, sondern blickten fast durchgehend auf einen Punkt zu Aragorns Linken. Dabei knurrten sie zumeist leise, ab und zu hob einer von ihnen drohend sein Schwert.

Ahnungsvoll drehte Aragorn den Kopf nun ebenfalls in diese Richtung. Er sah ihn sofort. Auf einem Felsen, übergossen mit Mondlicht stand ein Bogenschütze. Reglos wie eine Statue stand er da, den Bogen erhoben, einen Pfeil in der gespannten Sehne. Aragorn kannte diese Bögen aus dem sanft geschwungenen Holz. Wer sie spannen wollte, musste besondere Kräfte haben. Der Schütze dort oben auf dem Fels jedenfalls hatte keinerlei Mühe, die Sehne weiter dicht neben seinem Ohr zu halten. Er konnte wohl noch lange so verharren, beinahe eine Ewigkeit.

Erleichterung überkam Aragorn, auch wenn er den Elb nicht kannte, der ihm gerade Rettung brachte. Die sechs Orks waren verloren, wenn sie nun noch weiter versuchten, ihn zu töten. Niemand würde ihm mehr zu nahe kommen, solange der Elb mit dem Bogen dort wachte.

Einer der Orks versuchte es allerdings doch. Er hatte den ersten Schritt in Aragorns Richtung noch nicht beendet, da wurde er von einem hellen Pfeil zwischen die Augen getroffen und nach hinten mitten unter seine fresslustigen Kumpane geworfen.

Aragorns Kopf zuckte von ihm zurück zu dem Elb oben auf dem Hügel. Er schien sich überhaupt nicht bewegt zu haben. Ein neuer Pfeil lag in der Sehne, die auch noch ebenso weit gespannt war. Wenn nicht ein leichter Windhauch aufgekommen wäre und seine langen, in einfachen Flechtsträngen zurückgehaltenen Haare in die fließenden Bewegungen eines Seidentuchs versetzt hätte, wäre kaum erkennbar gewesen, dass er keine Statue war.

Den Orks jedenfalls reichte es. Sie fauchten noch einige Beschimpfungen in Richtung des Elben, packten dann den Kadaver und zogen sich murrend zurück. Hungrig würden sie wohl nicht bleiben. Aragorn schüttelte sich. Er blieb wachsam, bis die Entfernung zwischen ihm und der Orkhorde groß genug war, dass ihm auch von schwarzen Pfeilen keine Gefahr mehr drohte, dann endlich steckte er sein Schwert weg und wandte sich seinem elbischen Retter zu.

Der hatte zwar den Pfeil wieder in den Köcher gesteckt und den Bogen leicht gesenkt, aber er machte keinerlei Anstalten, seinen erhöhten Platz zu verlassen.

„Ich danke Euch!" rief Aragorn ihm zu und erntete ein knappes Nicken.

Unschlüssig wippte er auf den Fußballen. Was nun? Wenn er den Elb genauer betrachtete, war es keiner von einem Volk, das ihm bereits begegnet war. Außerdem war er groß und sehr viel beeindruckender in der Statur als die meisten anderen, die er kannte. Und kein Noldo, auf gar keinen Fall.

„Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet." Ein neuer Versuch. Vielleicht kam er ja so weiter.

Der Elb auf dem Hügel neigte ein wenig den Kopf zu Seite. Er wirkte nicht sehr begeistert über seine Tat. Aragorn beschloss, dem Ganzen nun auf den Grund zu gehen. Mit einem entschlossenen Schnaufer machte er sich daran, den Hügel zu erklimmen, schweigend und reglos von dem Elb dabei beobachtet. Je näher er kam, desto weniger erschien dem Waldläufer sein Vorhaben als eine so blendende Idee.

Elben konnten sehr verschlossen sein und ein wenig arrogant. Dieser hier schien beides perfektioniert zu haben. Blaugraue Augen verfolgten seinen schwerfälligen Aufstieg, eine vollendet geschwungene dunkle Augenbraue wanderte spöttisch höher, je lauter sich der erschöpfte Waldläufer den Weg erkämpfte. Irgendwie schien es ihn zu amüsieren, dass Aragorn vor Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung einige Male stolperte.

„Ihr hättet auch heruntersteigen können", schnaubte Aragorn impulsiv, als er endlich oben angekommen war.

Nun schoss auch die zweite Augenbraue hoch. „Und warum sollte ich?"

Immerhin konnte er reden, auch wenn der Tonfall vor Sarkasmus beinahe vibrierte. Aber es war dennoch gut, die vertrauten elbischen Klänge zu hören. Aragorn lächelte. „Weil ich eigentlich zu müde bin, um mich noch zu rühren?"

„Ihr habt es doch geschafft, oder?" Der Elb verstaute endgültig seinen Bogen wieder auf dem Rücken.

Aragorn bedauerte es fast, denn es war ein ausgesucht schönes Stück, aus leicht grünlich schimmerndem Holz gefertigt, mit feinsten Schnitzereien und mattgoldenen Intarsien verziert. Die gleiche Qualität fand sich auf dem langen Schwertgriff, der an der linken Hüfte des Elben unter dem schlichten, grauen Umhang herausragte.

„Gerade eben", murmelte Aragorn. „Erfahre ich den Namen meines Retters?"

„Erfahre ich zunächst den Namen des Geretteten?"

Das war immerhin sein gutes Recht. „Man nennt mich Streicher."

„Ah", machte der andere und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich in einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Und wie nennt man Euch bei meinem Volk?"

Misstrauisch blinzelte Aragorn ihn an. „Wieso sollte ich unter den Eldar einen anderen Namen haben?"

„Weil wir niemandem so einen albernen Namen wie Streicher geben würden."

„Wollt Ihr mich beleidigen, Herr Elb?"

„Was glaubt Ihr wohl?" In einer eleganten Bewegung hob der Elb eine Gepäckrolle vom Boden neben sich auf und hängte sie um. Dann begann er, den Hügel hinabzusteigen.

Aragorn starrte ihm einen Moment fassungslos nach. Und dafür war er erst hinaufgekrochen, um nun wieder hinter diesem Kerl herunterzustolpern? Die Zähne zusammengebissen schloss er zu dem anderen auf.

„Nun?" fragte der ihn, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Wie nennt man Euch?"

„Estel", knirschte Aragorn. „Jetzt Ihr!"

„Estel aus Imladris", meinte der Elb nachdenklich. „Ich hörte von Euch."

„Wie schön. Ist Euer Name ein Geheimnis, oder warum wollt Ihr ihn nicht sagen?"

Der Elb blieb stehen und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. „Haldir o Lorien."

„Oh!" machte Aragorn überrascht. Der Hauptmann der lorischen Grenzwachen und Heerführer Celeborns in Kriegszeiten. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er hatte von ihm gehört, jeder hatte das. Jetzt erkannte er auch die grauschattierte, schlichte Uniform der Grenzwachen, die er zuvor nur in Büchern erblickt hatte.

Haldir hatte ihn schweigend beobachtet. „Hat es Euch die Sprache verschlagen, Estel?"

„Ich wundere mich nur", erklärte Aragorn nach einem Räuspern. „Was macht Ihr hier draußen? Der Goldene Wald ist weit weg."

„Das ist er allerdings", bestätigte Haldir und nahm seinen Marsch Richtung Waldrand wieder auf. „Ich reise, Estel, so wie Ihr wohl auch. Allerdings lasse ich mich nicht dabei von Orks jagen. Wie kam es überhaupt, dass sie Euch an den Fersen klebten?"

„Nur ein dummer Zufall", murmelte Aragorn ausweichend. „Sie entdeckten mich."

„Einen Waldläufer?"

„So etwas passiert den besten."

„Zumindest unter den Sterblichen."

Er war wirklich arrogant. „Hattet Ihr etwa noch nie Schwierigkeiten mit Orks?"

„Zumindest jagten sie mich noch nie stundenlang den Anduin entlang", erklärte Haldir boshaft. „Ich fragte mich schon, wann Ihr endlich den Wald ansteuern wolltet. Das Warten wurde mir etwas lang."

„Ihr habt mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet?"

„Ja." Haldir betrachtete prüfend den Waldrand und schlug dann einen wohl nur ihm offensichtlichen Weg ein. „Wobei entdeckten sie Euch, Estel?"

„Ich schlich mich an ihr Lager."

Erneut blieb der Galadhrim stehen. Diesmal lag offene Missbilligung auf seinen Zügen. „Ihr seid alleine unterwegs und diese sechs Orks sind es nicht wert, sie auszuspionieren. Habt Ihr das nicht bemerkt?"

„Darum ging es nicht", brummte Aragorn und strich verlegen einige Grashalme von seinem Mantel.

„Worum dann?"

„Nicht so wichtig."

„Wichtig genug, dafür zu sterben", war die ruhige Antwort. „Ich habe Euer Leben gerettet, Estel, vielleicht schuldet Ihr mir einfach die Wahrheit."

Eru, dieser Mistkerl hatte wahrscheinlich Recht. Aragorn kämpfte einen Moment mit sich, dann streckte er wortlos den linken Arm aus und öffnete langsam die Faust. Schweigend betrachtete Haldir, was dort die ganze Zeit verborgen gewesen war.

„Ich weiß, dass es lächerlich ist", fauchte Aragorn, als ihm das Schweigen zu lang wurde. „Aber ich liebe Haselnüsse und das war der erste Strauch, den ich seit Monaten zu Gesicht bekommen habe. Diese verdammten Orks haben direkt daneben ihr Lager aufgeschlagen. Natürlich…"

Er verstummte, als ein breites Grinsen auf Haldirs vorher so beherrschten Zügen erschien.

„Ich schätze", sagte der Galadhrim dann gedehnt, „das wird eine sehr abwechslungsreiche Reise."

…

Elrond schritt schnell, aber ohne gleich zu laufen durch die schattige Eingangshalle. Er würde niemals rennen, wenn es nicht um Leben und Tod ging und das war hier nicht der Fall.

Der junge Elb an seiner Seite hatte ein derartiges Maß an Selbstbeherrschung noch nicht erreicht. Wahrscheinlich würde er es auch nie, erkannte Elrond mit einem stillen Seufzer.

„Er hätte längst hier eintreffen müssen", jammerte Figwit unter heftigen Gesten, die beinahe eine sehr grazile Glasvase von einem Podest geschlagen hätten.

Elrond runzelte die Stirn. Diese Vase war ein Lieblingsstück seiner Gemahlin gewesen. Figwit spielte gerade mit seiner Gesundheit. „Beruhigt Euch, er wird rechtzeitig da sein."

„Und wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen ist?" Mit großen Augen umklammerte Figwit Elronds Unterarm. „Da draußen lauern die schrecklichsten Gefahren. Er weiß doch gar nicht, was ihm alles passieren kann. Ihr solltet ihm wirklich nicht mehr erlauben, so völlig ohne Begleitung seine Exkursionen zu unternehmen. Ich meine, er kann doch hier in Bruchtal Pflanzen sammeln. Warum macht er das überhaupt? Er hat sich noch nie dafür interessiert."

Elrond blickte bedeutungsvoll auf seinen Arm, bis Figwit errötend die Hand herunternahm. „Ich denke nicht, dass eine Einmischung von mir Erfolg zeigen würde, mein Junge und jetzt sammelt Euch bitte. Es ist Jahrhunderte her, dass ich hier in Bruchtal Schnee-Elben als Gäste begrüßen durfte. Ich werde ihre Ankunft nicht durch Eure unsägliche Hektik verderben lassen."

Gekränkt, aber gehorsam senkte Figwit den Kopf und schlich die letzten Schritte hinaus auf den obersten Absatz der großen Hoftreppe hinter Elrond her. Dem Herrn von Bruchtal tat es beinahe leid, den jungen Elb so angefahren zu haben, aber in dem einen Jahr, das Figwit nun hier in Bruchtal lebte, hatte er ihn mehr als einmal an den Rand seiner Geduld gebracht. Er fragte sich, was Erestor bewogen hatte, ausgerechnet _diesen_ Elb zu seinem Gehilfen zu machen. Aber zumindest verstand er, warum Figwits Eltern soviel Wert darauf gelegt hatten, den Burschen weit von ihrem Heim unterzubringen.

„Sie sind beinahe da", wurde er von Glorfindel empfangen, der in eine prächtige silberweiße Robe gehüllt war. „Hast du Erestor irgendwo gesehen? Er wollte rechtzeitig zurück sein."

„Nein", brummte Elrond. Angestrengt verdrängte er jeden aufkeimenden Gedanken daran, dass sein Seneschall vielleicht doch in Schwierigkeiten steckte.

Glorfindel runzelte zwar die Stirn, sagte aber nach einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Figwit nichts weiter. Elbenohren hörten gut und im Hof und auf beiden Seiten der Treppe hatten sich noch mehr Bewohner Bruchtals eingefunden, um die seltenen Gäste zu begrüßen.

Schon früh hatten sich die Lossidil von den anderen Elbenvölkern getrennt. Sie lebten weit verstreut im Norden Mittelerdes und liebten die schneebedeckten Berge. Es gab nicht mehr viele von ihnen und auch die hier so neugierig erwartete Gruppe war auf dem Weg zu den Grauen Anfurten, um endgültig Abschied zu nehmen. Es freute Elrond dennoch, dass er sie einige Tage unter seinem Dach beherbergen durfte, bevor sie in Gildors Begleitung weiter zu Círdan reisen würden.

Trotzdem trübte jetzt ein nagender Zweifel seine gute Laune. Ausgelöst von Figwits sturer Besorgnis um seinen Herrn, der sehr viel wehrhafter war, als sich der naive Noldo je vorstellen konnte. Elrond hatte nicht übel Lust, beiden gleichermaßen eine Strafpredigt zu halten. Figwit, weil er eine unelbische Nervosität verbreitete und Erestor, weil er ausgerechnet in diesen Tagen zu einer Strafexpedition ins Umland aufgebrochen war.

Bevor sich Elronds Laune noch weiter verschlechtern konnte, trafen seine fünf Gäste auf den Pferden ein, die er ihnen zusammen mit seinen beiden Söhnen entgegengeschickt hatte. Eine leichte Bewegung ging durch die Zuschauer. Der Anblick der hell gekleideten Lossidil war wirklich beeindruckend. Sie waren reinblütige Teleri, allesamt mit silberhellen Haaren und leuchtenden, eisblauen Augen. Groß und grazil bewegten sie sich mit der leichten Eleganz von Tänzern auf die Treppe zu, nachdem sie von ihren Pferden gestiegen waren.

„Eru sei Dank, da seid Ihr ja", murmelte ein höchst erleichterter Figwit hinter Elrond. „Wo ward Ihr denn?"

„Denkt Ihr, das hat Euch zu interessieren?" kam die scharfe Gegenfrage.

Elrond unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Erestor hatte es also doch rechtzeitig geschafft. Wie hatte er auch je daran zweifeln können? Sein Berater kam niemals zu spät. Er hasste es.

Elladan und Elrohir geleiteten die Gruppe Lossidil die Treppe hinauf. Sie flankierten den vordersten der Lossidil und jede ihrer Bewegungen zeugte von großem Respekt. Die Zwillinge konnten sich durchaus benehmen, wenn es erforderlich war, auch wenn sie einige Jahrhunderte länger als andere ihres Alters gebraucht hatten, es zu erlernen.

Durchdringende, aber müde Augen richteten sich auf Elrond, dann verneigte sich der Elb leicht.

„Avathim o Helloth", stellte Elladan ihn vor. „Und dies ist unser Vater, Elrond o Imladris."

„Willkommen in meinem Haus", begrüßte ihn Elrond. „Seid unsere Gäste und genießt unbeschwert alle Annehmlichkeiten, die ich Euch bieten kann, so bescheiden sie auch sein mögen."

„Ich danke Euch", war die leise Antwort. „Eure Gastfreundschaft ist berühmt in allen Himmelsrichtungen, Lord Elrond. Schon die Aufmerksamkeit, müden Reisenden die Erleichterung einer Reitgelegenheit zu senden, hat uns bewiesen, dass nicht übertrieben wurde."

Elrond nickte nur stumm und wandte sich dann zur Seite, um Glorfindel vorzustellen. Der Vanya wirkte zu seiner Verwunderung etwas angespannt, entbot aber dennoch einen freundlichen Gruß. Noch immer etwas irritiert drehte sich Elrond seinem Seneschall zu und hätte fast bei dessen Vorstellung gestottert. Zwei Dinge waren es, die Elrond sofort in höchste Alarmbereitschaft versetzten. Zum einen war unter Erestors prächtiger Samtrobe der nur schlicht bestickte Kragen eines schwarzen Wildlederhemdes zu sehen, das eindeutig zu seiner Reisekleidung gehörte. Ein Stilbruch, der für den eigentlich immer perfekten Erestor völlig undenkbar war. Außerdem stieg in Elronds Nase der kaum wahrnehmbare, metallische Geruch von frischem Blut.

„Ihr wollt sicher erst etwas ruhen", hörte er Glorfindel zu Avathim sagen. „Figwit hier wird Euch Eure Unterkünfte zeigen. Bitte folgt ihm und zögert nicht, Eure Wünsche zu nennen."

Glorfindels praktischer Verstand hatte mal wieder die beste Lösung gefunden, insbesondere Erestors unmöglichen Gehilfen für eine Weile zu beschäftigen. Figwit war nun wirklich der letzte, den sie um sich brauchten.

Elronds Blick glitt prüfend über Erestors unbewegliche Gestalt auf der Suche nach einem Anzeichen für die Art und den Ort der Verletzung. Nur mit halber Konzentration begrüßte er auch die übrigen Lossidil und sehnte einfach nur den Moment herbei, dass endlich alle im Haus verschwunden waren. Einschließlich seiner Söhne natürlich, die jetzt gemütlich auf dem Treppenabsatz herumlungerten, um mit ihm und Glorfindel den Einzug der Lossidil zu beobachten und womöglich noch von ihrer Zeit mit ihnen zu berichten.

Und in der Zwischenzeit stand sein Seneschall einfach nur da, das ihm eigene sparsame Lächeln auf den Lippen und verblutete langsam. Denn genau das tat er wohl gerade. Elrond erstarrte, als er an Erestors linkem Fuß eine sich gerade langsam vergrößernde Blutlache auf dem hellen Steinboden entdeckte. Und wieder eilte Glorfindel zur Rettung. Er trat neben Erestor, drapierte dabei mit einem eleganten Schwung seine damit endgültig ruinierte Robe über dem Blutfleck und legte dem schwarzhaarigen Noldo scheinbar kameradschaftlich den Arm um die Schultern.

„Na, hast du die Pflanzen gefunden, die du so dringend gesucht hast?" erkundigte er sich bei seinem Freund. „Du warst reichlich lange weg."

„Aber zumindest nicht ohne Erfolg", sagte Erestor ruhig. Also war es ihm gelungen, die Felder abzubrennen, auf denen ganz in der Nähe von Bruchtal von reichlich dunklen Gestalten ein Kraut angebaut wurde, das die Bauern der Umgebung langsam aber sicher zu willenlosen und vor allen Dingen abhängigen Schwachsinnigen machte.

Wenigstens ein Trost, wenn auch nur ein schwacher. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch die Zwillinge loswerden. Elrond überlegte fieberhaft, womit er sie beschäftigen konnte. Die beiden waren sowieso in den letzten Jahrhunderten immer argwöhnischer geworden, wenn Erestor aus Bruchtal verschwand, aber bislang hatten Elrond und Glorfindel immer noch verhindern können, dass sie die wahre Natur seiner Reisen entdeckten. Bislang, wenn Erestor gleich zu Boden sinken sollte, war es wohl damit vorbei.

Aber offenbar hatte der Noldo noch nicht vor, Elronds Söhne in ihr Geheimnis unfreiwillig einzuweihen. Sein missbilligender Blick wanderte von einem zu anderen.

„Habt ihr einen Tunnel gegraben, um die Lossidil zu erreichen?" erkundigte er sich boshaft. Dafür, dass er hier auf den Stufen des Hauses verendete, war ihm wenig anzumerken.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Elladan verwirrt.

Erestor lächelte. Etwas, das bei ihm nur selten freundlich gemeint war. „Ihr seht aus, als wäret ihr tagelang durch die Erde gekrochen. Und ihr riecht auch genauso."

„Wir sind geritten", empörte sich Elrohir. „Das ist eine staubige Angelegenheit."

„Wie erfreulich, dass dir das bewusst ist, Elrohir. Dann sollte auch nichts dagegen sprechen, nun ein Bad zu nehmen. Es sei denn, du willst mit deinem Bruder in den Stallungen übernachten."

„Wir hätten wetten sollen", hörten sie Elladan noch schimpfen, als er mit seinem Bruder im Haus verschwand.

Schweigend warteten die drei Elben, bis sie sich sicher waren, dass niemand mehr in der Nähe war, auch wenn der angespannte Zug um Erestors Mund sich dabei immer weiter vertiefte.

„Was diesmal?" stieß Elrond schließlich leise hervor.

„Ein Pfeil." Erestor schwankte leicht. Ohne Glorfindels Unterstützung wäre er wohl in die Knie gegangen. „Sie hätten sonst Mornen getroffen."

„Nichts gegen dein Pferd, mein Freund, aber das wäre mir im Moment die angenehmere Alternative. Hast du ihn entfernt?"

„Abgebrochen, sonst hätte ich die Robe nicht überziehen können." Erestor quittierte Glorfindels kurzes Auflachen mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Was ist daran so komisch?"

„Du hättest auch einfach nur nicht hier auftauchen brauchen", grinste sein Freund.

„Leider fehlt mir deine angeborene Unzuverlässigkeit, Balrogtöter. Dies war immerhin ein offizieller Empfang."

„Wir hätten ihn auch ohne dich überstanden."

„Bist du sicher?"

Elrond blickte sich derweil suchend um, bis er auf einem der Pfeiler eine flache Vogeltränke entdeckte. „Glorfindel, bring ihn in mein Arbeitszimmer. Ich komme sofort nach."

Er packte die Steinschale und schüttete den Inhalt schwungvoll über den Blutfleck, der geblieben war, nachdem Glorfindel Erestor möglichst unauffällig ins Haus geschleppt hatte.

„Ich bin zu alt für solche Sachen", schimpfte der Herr von Imladris dabei unterdrückt. „Diese Geheimniskrämerei ist nichts für mich. Und irgendwann wird er noch seinen Kopf dabei verlieren. Ich hätte mich nie darauf einlassen sollen, niemals. Das war diesmal wirklich das allerletzte Mal, ich schwöre es."

Der Hof war leer und seine Worte verhallten ungehört.

…

„Findest du das nicht seltsam?"

Legolas beobachtete die dunkle Rauchwolke, die Varya auf ihrem Weg durch die große Eingangshalle folgte. „Allerdings. Brennt ihre Tunika vielleicht?"

Thranduil sah irritiert an seinem Sohn vorbei. „Das meinte ich doch nicht."

„Du findest es _nicht_ seltsam, wenn unsere Palasthexe qualmt?" Legolas' Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich nun vollends auf seinen Vater.

„Sie versucht immer noch, die richtige Zusammensetzung für diesen Nârandir-Qualm zu finden", erklärte Thranduil mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Du hättest ihr damals nicht davon erzählen sollen, Legolas. Letztes Jahr hat sie von dem Zeug fürchterlichen Ausschlag bekommen und vor ein paar Wochen fing sie regelrecht an zu glühen, sodass ich sie in der Badewanne stundenlang mit Eiswasser löschen musste."

Varya war stehen geblieben und rieb hektisch an den Ärmeln ihrer Tunika herum. Sofort verstärkte sich der Rauch noch und stieg zur hohen Gewölbedecke hinauf, an der Ionnin seit einigen Tagen vor sich hindöste. Triumphierend winkte die Rhûnar-Heilerin, die eigentlich seit nunmehr zwei Jahren die Heilerin des Waldelbenvolkes war, Legolas zu. Er winkte mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zurück. Solange sie nur qualmte und nicht brannte, konnte er wohl beruhigt sein und sich wieder auf das Gespräch mit seinem Vater konzentrieren.

„Und was ist nun wirklich seltsam?"

„Das hier", erklärte Thranduil und hielt seinem Sohn eine Pergamentrolle unter die Nase. „Es kam gerade über unsere Händler aus Esgaroth an, deswegen habe ich dich ja gesucht. Dein Freund Galen ist auf dem Weg hierher."

„Galen?" Ein reines Gefühl der Freude erfasste Legolas. So schnell hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, den anderen so begabten Rhûnar-Heiler wiederzusehen. „Wann kommt er an?"

„In vier Tagen, wenn ich die Angaben richtig deute." Thranduil verschränkte die Arme, den Blick auf Varya gerichtet. „So wie ich diesen Ithildrim kenne, ist das kein reiner Höflichkeitsbesuch."

Legolas überflog kurz den Brief. Viel stand wirklich nicht darin. Galen kam auf dem Landweg nach Düsterwald. Eine langwierigere Strecke als mit den Handelsschiffen den Celduin hinauf. Dabei hätte er jederzeit in Esgaroth auf eines der Lastschiffe der Tawarwaith umsteigen und dann über den Waldfluss weiter bis in die unteren Gewölbe des Palastes fahren können. Bei Galens Neigung, in unerwartete Schwierigkeiten zu geraten, wäre dies sicherlich die bessere Lösung gewesen.

„Hm", machte Legolas und überschlug die Daten in diesem Schreiben. „Er kann jeden Tag die alte Waldstraße erreichen. Hauptmann Caeril fällt in Ohnmacht, wenn er Galen erblickt."

Thranduil schmunzelte. „Woran das wohl liegen mag?"

„Ich werde ihm entgegen reiten", erklärte Legolas ebenso lächelnd.

„Wem?" Varya war endlich bei ihnen angekommen. „Wem denn, Legolas?"

„Galen kommt", rutschte es ihm raus, woraufhin sein Vater gequält zusammenzuckte.

Varyas Begeisterungsschrei hallte von der Kuppeldecke wider. Ionnin hängte den Kopf nach unten und betrachtete irritiert, was ihn wohl so in seiner Ruhe störte. „Galen? Das ist wunderbar."

Sie fiel Thranduil um den Hals und eine kurze Zeit verschwand der König der Waldelben in dichtem schwarzem Rauch. Hustend machte er sich daraus frei.

„Ich hoffe, das hört bald wieder auf!" knurrte er und rieb sich die Augen.

„Das denke ich doch." Varya klatschte in die Hände. „Worauf warten wir noch? Ich begleite dich, Legolas."

„Nein!" bellten Vater und Sohn gleichzeitig.

„Auf gar keinen Fall", bekräftigte Thranduil nochmals und ergriff vorsichtshalber Varyas Arm. „Du bleibst hier. Legolas' Aussichten, heil bei deinem Freund anzukommen, sind eindeutig größer, wenn du nicht dabei bist."

„Du übertreibst", murrte sie und versuchte, seinen eisernen Griff von ihrem Oberarm zu lösen. „Das waren alles nur Unfälle."

„Aber sicher doch", sagte Thranduil und bedeutete Legolas mit einer Geste, möglichst rasch zu verschwinden. „Diese schwarzen Eichhörnchen, die dich quasi schon vor dem Palasttor erwarten, sind immer nur Unfälle. Du kommst jetzt erst mal mit, damit wir dieses qualmende Zeug von dir runterkriegen."

„Wenigstens funktioniert die Mischung jetzt", erklärte sie hoheitsvoll.

Legolas drehte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen um und steuerte auf den Ausgang der Halle zu. Er hing sehr an Varya und mit jedem Jahr, das die kleine Hexe hier bei ihnen lebte, vertiefte sich seine Zuneigung noch.

„Wenn du heute Abend immer noch qualmst, schläfst du auf dem Balkon", hörte er seinen Vater noch sagen, bevor er die Halle in Richtung der Ställe verließ. „Das werde ich mir nämlich nicht antun."

„Es fragt sich, wer dann schlechter einschlafen kann", lautete die spitze Antwort.

Eine Stunde später verließ Legolas den Palast über die breite Brücke, die den Nebenarm des Waldflusses überspannte. Er ritt nicht alleine. Hauptmann Forlos und ein Dutzend Mitglieder der Leibwache begleiteten ihn. Auf den eigenen Wunsch des Kronprinzen hin und sie alle waren schwer bewaffnet und gerüstet. Nicht, dass Legolas um sein Leben fürchtete. Er verbrachte oft genug alleine viele Wochen draußen im Düsterwald. Bislang war ihm noch nie etwas Ernsthaftes zugestoßen.

Doch dieses Mal waren sie immerhin unterwegs, Galen Ithilos aus Rhûnar zu treffen. Kein gefährlicher Elb, ganz im Gegenteil. Der Ithildrim, wie er wegen seiner silbernen Haare und leuchtenden Smaragdaugen von seinem eigenen Volk genannt wurde, gehörte zu den harmlosesten Elben, die Legolas je begegnet waren. Zwar legte er gelegentlich eine überraschende Härte gegen sich und andere an den Tag, aber zum Leidwesen aller waren Galens Überlebensinstinkte nicht sehr ausgeprägt. Und er hatte Unfälle. Genau wie Varya. Ithildrim eben.

Zunächst jedoch hatten sie noch eine relativ friedliche Zeit. Zwei Tage durchquerten sie den Wald ziemlich exakt in südlicher Richtung bis sie auf die alte Waldstraße trafen, um dort dann östlich weiter zu reiten. Legolas schätzte, dass Caeril Galen und wen immer er mitgebracht hatte, am Waldrand abgefangen und dann mit Bewachung auf der Waldstrasse weitergeschickt hatte.

Und er täuschte sich nicht. Sie waren erst wenige Stunden auf der Waldstraße unterwegs, als ihnen eine Gruppe Elben entgegenkam. Zu Fuß, allesamt und die Grenzwachen unter der Führung von Hauptmann Caeril bildeten eine Art Schutzwall um drei Elben in ihrer Mitte, die Legolas allesamt vertraut waren.

„Was hat er sich denn dabei gedacht?" murmelte Hauptmann Forlos verwundert. „Und warum sind sie alle ohne Pferde? Der Junge kann unmöglich den ganzen Weg von Rhûnar gelaufen sein, das dauert doch ewig."

„Wir werden unsere Antworten wohl gleich erhalten", meinte Legolas versonnen und stieg langsam von seinem Pferd. Es beruhigte ihn zumindest, dass keiner der drei Rhûna verletzt schien. Verwirrt, ja, zumindest Gilnín, der Doppelgänger von Erestor, aber jedenfalls nicht verletzt.

„Legolas!" freute sich Galen und stob an Caeril vorbei, um den Kronprinzen erfreut zu umarmen. „Dann hast du also die Nachricht erhalten."

„Vor zwei Tagen", bestätigte Legolas lachend und drückte den zierlichen Rhûna kurz an sich. „Du hättest besser den gleichen Weg wie dieser Brief nehmen sollen, dann wärst du bereits im Palast."

Augenblicklich wanderte ein Schatten über Galens feingezeichnete Züge. „Das ging nicht."

„Was ist passiert, Galen?"

„Leiloss ist weg!" platzte der Rhûna heraus. „Schon seit drei Monaten und wir haben es nicht bemerkt. Sie ist nicht zufällig hier?"

Legolas warf einen fragenden Blick zu Caeril.

„Wir hätten es in jedem Fall bemerkt und sie nicht weiterreisen lassen", erklärte der Hauptmann mit einem ehrlich bedauernden Kopfschütteln.

Ein kalter Hauch schien über die Gruppe Elben zu streichen. Leiloss war noch sehr, sehr jung und niemals außerhalb Rhûnars gewesen. Wenn sie sich weggeschlichen und einen derart großen Vorsprung hatte, konnte ihr bereits alles Mögliche zugestoßen sein. Grässliche Bilder blitzten in Legolas Vorstellung auf, die er mühsam verdrängte. Legolas räusperte sich. „Und du bist sicher, dass sie Richtung Westen unterwegs ist?"

„So hörten wir in Ilegond", erklärte Amonir, der bisher geduldig gewartet hatte. Die Anwesenheit des Jägers beruhigte Legolas wenigstens etwas und es erklärte wohl auch, warum die Reisenden so unversehrt die lange Strecke überstanden hatten. „Und sie hat Hinner dort aufgegriffen. Der Junge begleitet sie nun."

„Wenn sie nach Westen will, dürfte Imladris ihr Ziel sein", überlegte Legolas.

„Estel", knurrte Forlos und es folgte noch ein recht heftiger Fluch. „Diese Ithildrim sind noch mal mein Tod."

„Was machen wir denn nun?" fragte Galen hilflos. „Ich hatte die ganze Zeit die Hoffnung, dass sie hier angekommen und in den Palast gebracht worden ist."

„Wir werden sie schon finden", erklärte Legolas und klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter. „Wo sind eigentlich eure Pferde?"

„Weg", meinte Galen ausweichend.

„Gestohlen", stotterte Gilnín heftig gestikulierend. „In der Ebene, von Wegelagerern. Wilde, das könnt Ihr mir glauben, Hoheit."

„Jedes Wort", nickte Legolas und stieg wieder auf sein Pferd. Er streckte Galen die Hand hin. „Steig auf, mein Freund. Wir reiten jetzt erst einmal in den Palast zurück und besprechen alles mit meinem Vater."

„Thranduil wird begeistert sein", seufzte Forlos und hievte Gilnín hinter sich aufs Pferd.

…

tbc


	2. Reisen bildet

**Disclaimer**: Alles gehört dem unglaublichen Prof. Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Ich habe es mir ausgeliehen und muss es leider wieder abgeben.

**2. Kapitel: Reisen bildet**

_Die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes löste ihren Blick von der eben noch so bewegten Oberfläche ihres Spiegels, die nun mit einem letzten Zittern zur Ruhe kam._

_„Jugend ist eine gefährliche Zeit", erklärte sie seufzend. „Und wohl ein Konzept, das mir schon lange fremd geworden ist. Kommt näher, Hauptmann."_

_Wortlos folgte er der Aufforderung. Mit ‚Jugend' konnte sie ihn jedenfalls nicht meinen, diese Zeit lag schon einige Jahrtausende hinter ihm. Er erinnerte sich auch nicht unbedingt gerne daran. Unsicherheit hatte diese Jahre begleitet und es gab kaum einen Gemütszustand, den er so sehr verabscheute wie diesen._

_Eine Weile stand Galadriel nur schweigend da. Das kannte Haldir zur Genüge. Celeborn hatte ihm vor langer Zeit nach einem späten Glas Wein verraten, dass er gewöhnlich vor sich hindöste oder in Gedanken handfestere Belange Loriens zu lösen versuchte, wenn sie ihre schweigsamen Phasen hatte. Haldir machte es mittlerweile ähnlich. Diesmal ging er die Einteilung der Grenzwachen an der Südgrenze durch._

_„Ich bitte Euch um einen Gefallen", sagte Galadriel unvermittelt und lächelte ihn an._

_Kein gutes Zeichen, erkannte Haldir wachsam. Jemand wie Galadriel bat selten um etwas. „Herrin?"_

_„Unternehmt eine Reise."_

_„Eine Reise?"_

_„Den Anduin hinauf."_

_„Den Anduin?"_

_„Bis zur Alten Furt müsst Ihr reisen."_

_„Zur Alten Furt?"_

_Misstrauisch runzelte sie die Stirn. „Haldir, habt Ihr mit Celeborn gesprochen?"_

_„Herrin?"_

_„Er redet immer genauso mit mir", erklärte sie und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. „Wie ein Echo!"_

_Haldir lächelte unschuldig. „Ich spreche oft mit Eurem Gemahl."_

_„Ja und meistens habt ihr beide dabei einen Weinpokal in den Händen", grollte sie, um unvermittelt eine Wanderung über die kleine Lichtung aufzunehmen. Immer fünf Schritte hin und fünf Schritte wieder zurück. „Also gut, um es kurz zu machen. Ich möchte, dass Ihr den Anduin bis zur Alten Furt hinaufreist. Und zwar alleine. Was Ihr macht, wenn Ihr an der Furt angekommen seid, bleibt Euch überlassen. Ihr werdet unterwegs auf einige Fremde treffen, auch wenn Ihr von einem davon zumindest schon gehört habt. Seid nett zu diesen Reisenden, es ist wichtig, dass sie an ihrem Bestimmungsort ankommen."_

_„Ist das alles?"_

_„Stellt es Euch nicht zu leicht vor, mein lieber Freund."_

_„Und wann reise ich ab?"_

_Sie stoppte ihre Wanderung. „Morgen natürlich."_

_„Natürlich", murmelte er und verneigte sich. „Dann entschuldigt mich, Herrin, es ist noch einiges zu erledigen."_

_„Gebt auf Euch Acht, Haldir."_

_„Ich werde mich bemühen."_

Der erste Teil der Reise war ja noch ganz angenehm gewesen. Das Tal des Anduin gehörte zu den schönsten und fruchtbarsten Landschaften Mittelerdes. Haldir hatte einige davon bereist. Irgendwie war man bei den Galadhrim nämlich der Auffassung, dass ausgerechnet er am besten für solche Unternehmungen geeignet sei. Er fragte sich, wer jemals dieses Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt hatte und verdächtigte nicht zum ersten Mal seine beiden Brüder.

Mit dem Auftauchen Estels und der Orkhorde brach nun offenbar der zweite Teil der Reise an. Haldir hätte ihn zwar auch nicht diesen mörderischen Kreaturen überlassen, wenn er nicht Estel gewesen wäre, doch kaum hatte der Sterbliche seinen Namen genannt, war dem Galadhrim klar, wen Galadriel gemeint hatte. Estel…den Namen konnte er rückwärts pfeifen, um es so auszudrücken. Arwen erwähnte ihn betont beiläufig bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit. Celeborn und Haldir sahen sich dann meistens an und rollten unauffällig mit den Augen, während Galadriel ihrer Enkelin immer ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Der Platz ist ideal", verkündete der Sterbliche gerade und deutete begeistert auf eine Uferbucht mit sanft abfallendem Rand. „Wir können rasten und ein Bad nehmen. Es ist sowieso zu heiß, um weiter zu gehen."

„Fabelhafte Idee", nickte Haldir.

Er meinte es ehrlich. In den vergangenen Tagen hatte er mehrfach das Bedürfnis gehabt, Estel einfach einen kräftigen Stoß in den Rücken zu verpassen und ihn so in den Anduin zu befördern. Die Orks hätten der Sterblichen eigentlich gar nicht bemerken dürfen – er roch genauso wie sie und war ebenso schmuddelig.

Elronds Ziehsohn stürmte das Ufer hinunter. Dabei schälte er sich sein Gepäck und seine Kleidung vom Leib, sehr zu Haldirs Bedauern. Gerade dieser unsägliche Ledermantel hätte etwas Wasser und womöglich eine Behandlung mit Sand und Kräutern gut vertragen können.

„Was ist mit Euch?" erkundigte sich Estel vom Wasser aus. „Wollt Ihr nicht reinkommen?"

Und das nannte sich also Waldläufer. Er konnte erst am Anfang seiner Laufbahn stehen. „Nicht jetzt, Estel. Wir sind hier nicht in Bruchtal. Ich möchte nicht im Wasser überrascht werden, wenn Eure Orkfreunde doch wieder auftauchen. Später dann."

„Im Moment scheint alles friedlich zu sein."

„Das scheint es immer", erklärte der Galadhrim und schritt am Ufer entlang, sorgsam darauf bedacht, nicht mit Estels Habseligkeiten in Kontakt zu kommen.

Auf einem flachen Stein sitzend beobachtete er, wie sich Estel im Wasser vergnügte. Dachte man sich die ganzen Schmutzschichten weg, war der junge Dúnedan jedenfalls kein Schwächling. Haldir begutachtete prüfend die Schultern und Arme des Menschen. Muskeln, wie sie sich nur bei Schwertkämpfern fanden. Auch die kraftvolle Eleganz seiner Bewegungen zeugte von einer langen, sicherlich nicht einfachen Ausbildung zu einem Krieger. Das war wohl das Werk der Bruchtal-Elben, allen voran Lord Glorfindels, dessen Ruf als Schwertkämpfer und Lehrmeister schon legendär war.

Außerdem besaß er Ausdauer. Das hatte Haldir schon festgestellt, als er ihn während der Stunden der hastigen Flucht vor den hungrigen Orks beobachtet hatte. All das, um an einen Haselnussstrauch zu kommen. Kopfschüttelnd nahm Haldir die mittlerweile geröstete Haselnuss aus der Gürteltasche, die ihm Estel beinahe feierlich zum Geschenk gemacht hatte. Wenn man bedachte, dass der Sterbliche dafür sein Leben riskiert hatte, war es eine sehr großzügige Gabe. Er hatte schließlich nur drei ergattern können, bevor ihn die Orks bemerkten.

Estel kam wieder aus dem Wasser und begann, seine Kleidungsstücke aufzusammeln. In seinem Blick auf Haldir lag ein mutwilliges Funkeln. „Ich schätze, ich versuche sie zu säubern. Nachher bekommt Ihr noch Albträume davon."

„Es könnte zumindest nicht schaden", antwortete der Galadhrim kühl.

„Elben sind alle gleich", murmelte Estel, während er die Kleidung im Wasser herumdrückte und mit Sand abrieb.

„Nicht gleich", korrigierte Haldir von oben herab. „Aber zumindest sauber."

„Jaja", winkte Estel ab. „Die Sprüche kenne ich zur Genüge. Aber ich habe auch schon Eldar gesehen, die nicht ganz so rein waren."

„Dann waren es sicher keine Galadhrim."

Estel grinste nur und beendete sein Werk. Er breitete seine Kleidung zum Trocknen aus und ließ sich dann auf seiner ausgerollten Decke nieder. „Wo wollt Ihr eigentlich hin, Haldir?"

„Zur Alten Furt." Haldir zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide und betrachtete eingehend die Klinge.

„Aber dann reist Ihr jetzt in die falsche Richtung", rief Estel verwundert. „Die Furt liegt im Norden und die Schwertelfelder im Süden."

„Ich weiß", nickte der Elb. Die Klinge war so gepflegt wie immer. Dennoch holte er einen schmalen Wetzstein aus seinem Gepäck. „Vielleicht möchte ich noch etwas Gesellschaft haben. Ich habe keine Eile."

„Nein, wohl nicht." Estel richtete sich auf und sah ihm aufmerksam zu. „Ist der Stein gut?"

„Hmhm", machte Haldir, dem Estels Faszination nicht entgangen war. „Habt Ihr keinen eigenen?"

„Doch, hatte ich zumindest. Ich muss ihn verloren haben."

„Wenn Ihr wollt, könnt Ihr meinen benutzen." _Was sage ich da gerade?_ _Wahrscheinlich bekomme ich ihn verklebt zurück_. Den Wetzstein würde er jedenfalls ohne vorherige Reinigung nicht mehr anrührenDie Valar sollten seine ausufernde Hilfsbereitschaft verdammen! „Was wollt Ihr an der Schwertel?"

„Mich umsehen", erklärte Estel ausweichend. „Ich war noch nie dort."

„Ich schätze, es gibt viele Orte, an denen Ihr noch niemals ward." Haldir beendete die Pflege seines Schwertes und reichte Estel den Wetzstein. „Aber es wird Euch gefallen, denke ich. Weite Felder voller Rietgras und Schwertlilien. Sie blühen gerade und es hängt ein wundervoller Geruch über dem Land."

„Dann sollte ich mich wohl besser dort fernhalten", lachte Estel laut auf. „Nicht, dass ich die Idylle störe."

…

Es war ein Glück, sozusagen eine große Gnade Erus, dass diese Besprechung nicht in Thranduils Beratungssaal stattfand, sondern in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Nach Varyas Überzeugung war der Beratungssaal nichts anderes als ein Außenposten Mordors. Man musste eine zutiefst schwarze Seele haben, um den ungemütlichsten, dunkelsten, zugigsten und kältesten Felsensaal des gesamten Palastes für Besprechungen auszuwählen.

Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, wäre sie davon ausgegangen, dass nach wenigen Stunden in diesem Hort der Unbequemlichkeit sich auch der unsterblichste Elb eine schwere Lungenentzündung eingefangen und daran verstorben wäre.

Oropher konnte nicht wirklich Wertschätzung für seine Berater empfunden haben, sonst hätte er sie nicht dorthin verbannt. Thranduil hielt auch nicht viel mehr von seinen Beratern, denn er hatte die Anordnung seines Vaters in den letzten Jahrtausenden schließlich nicht rückgängig gemacht.

Da diesmal jedoch von allen nützlichen oder auch überflüssigen Beratern des Königs nur Berelion, der Seneschall des Palastes, von Thranduil zu ihrer Besprechung hinzugezogen worden war, hatte der König die eigene Bequemlichkeit hoch genug eingeschätzt und die Versammlung in sein Arbeitszimmer verlegt. Außerdem war Berelion mehr ein Freund denn ein Berater wie die anderen und da machte Thranduil eben Zugeständnisse.

Varya saß mit angezogenen Beinen in ihrem Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin und hörte ruhig zu, wie alle anderen sich die Köpfe darüber zerbrachen, was mit Leiloss wohl geschehen war. Thranduil hatte seine düsterste Königsmiene aufgesetzt und die günstige Gelegenheit genutzt, über Sinn und Unsinn der Handlungen junger Elbinnen zu spekulieren.

Mittlerweile war er damit auch endlich fertig und suchte so wie Legolas und Galen nach einer Lösung ihres Problems.

„Nirgendwo!" Forlos schüttelte den Kopf. „Nach allen Meldungen, die in den letzten zwei Tagen eingetroffen sind, ist sie nicht bis Düsterwald gekommen."

„Muss sie aber", behauptete Galen. „Wir haben ihre Reiseroute noch einige Tage von Ilegond aus verfolgen können. Sie wurde zusammen mit Hinner vom Celduin aus gesehen. Erst als der Fluss abschwenkte, verschwanden die beiden."

Gilnín stand vor der großen Landkarte, die an einem der Bücherregale befestigt worden war und fuhr mit dem Finger die Strecke entlang. Ab und zu schüttelte er den Kopf und seufzte tief. „Es wird ein Unglück passiert sein."

Varya fing einen spöttischen Blick von Thranduil auf und zuckte die Achseln. Sie konnte nichts dafür, dass Gilnín so war, wie er nun einmal war. Außerdem schätzte sie den leicht verwirrten Heiler für seine Gabe, die kompliziertesten Heiltränke absolut perfekt zusammenbrauen zu können.

„Bitte!" knirschte Galen. „Das sagt Ihr nun schon, seit wir aufgebrochen sind. Nehmt Euch zusammen, Gilnín, oder ich vergesse mich doch noch."

„Nur ruhig", ließ sich Legolas vernehmen. „Die Grenzen des Düsterwaldes sind lang. Nur weil wir sie nicht gesehen haben, heißt dies nicht, dass die beiden nicht durchgekommen sind."

_Genau!_ Varya hätte beinahe applaudiert. Nicht, dass Thranduil solche Äußerungen gerne hörte, besonders nicht vom eigenen Fleisch und Blut, aber es stimmte nun mal. Zwei einzelne Personen konnten jederzeit unbemerkt in den Düsterwald eindringen, sie mussten nur die richtige Stelle erwischen.

Berelion beugte sich von seinem Platz aus leicht zu ihr herüber. Ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Wollt Ihr Euch nicht auch an den Vermutungen beteiligen, Heilerin? Ihr seid so still."

„Genau", meinte Thranduil und musterte sie durchdringend. „Ungewöhnlich genug. Also, meine Liebe, da du hier bei weitem die Jüngste bist, solltest du noch am besten wissen, was im Hirn dieses Kükens vorgeht."

„Varya würde bestimmt nie eine solche Dummheit begehen", stammelte Gilnín und gestikulierte dabei recht heftig in seiner Empörung.

Thranduils leuchtendblauer Blick richtete sich kurz auf den Heiler, der augenblicklich in sich zusammenfiel. Gilnín war nun wirklich nicht der Richtige, um ausgerechnet mit dem Waldelbenkönig die Klingen zu kreuzen.

„Ich schätze, Varya ist bei weitem die einzige hier, die genau das machen würde", ließ sich auch Legolas vernehmen. Aber er lächelte dabei und nahm den Worten die Spitze.

Varya warf eines der kleinen Zierkissen aus ihrem Sessel nach ihm. Legolas fing es auf, ohne wirklich hinzusehen. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Wie Galen mal sagte, du triffst auch noch schlecht."

„Galen hat bislang nur Glück gehabt", murrte sie.

„Deine Zielgenauigkeit ist jetzt nicht das Thema", erinnerte Thranduil sie streng. „Du hast also eine Ahnung, wo Leiloss hergewandert sein kann?"

Einen Moment überlegte Varya noch, ob sie diese Ansammlung männlicher Überheblichkeit noch eine Weile zappeln lassen sollte, doch dann dachte sie an Leiloss, die wahrscheinlich wirklich in Schwierigkeiten steckte. „Sie wird an der Ostbucht durch sein. Ich würde jedenfalls diesen Weg wählen."

Stille folgte ihren Worten, in deren Verlauf sich Thranduil mit beiden Händen auf seinen Schreibtisch stützte, als wollte er sich erheben, es dann aber mit einem Kopfschütteln bleiben ließ. Legolas, der von Innen an der Tür lehnte, legte eine Hand über die Augen und Forlos machte den Eindruck, dass er in Gedanken ein Bittgesuch an Mandos verfasste.

„Die Ostbucht", sagte Galen schließlich gedehnt und nickte. „Die schmalste Stelle Düsterwalds. Das macht Sinn."

„Macht es das?" erkundigte sich Thranduil irgendwie zähnefletschend. „Erinnert Ihr Euch an unseren letzten Ausflug in diesen Teil des Düsterwalds? Dol Guldur ist quasi in Sichtweite. Sie ist tot, wenn sie es versucht hat."

„Nicht unbedingt", widersprach Galen und sprang auf. „Leilo mag ja ein Kindskopf sein, aber sie ist in unserem Wald aufgewachsen. So schnell geschieht ihr nichts. Sie kann sich ungesehen bewegen und ist durchaus nicht wehrlos. Leilo ist um Längen besser mit Pfeil und Bogen als Varya oder ich es je sein werden. Wir müssen dorthin."

„Nein!" Thranduils Antwort kam ohne Zögern und ließ keinen Platz für Diskussionen.

Varya jedenfalls hätte sich jetzt nicht mit ihm angelegt - Galen war da mangels Erfahrung etwas anders veranlagt. Er baute sich auf der anderen Seite von Thranduils Schreibtisch auf und starrte wütend auf den Elbenkönig herunter. Das wirkte solange gut, bis Thranduil aufstand. Es sah aus, als würde ein Löwe sich vor einem Schneehasen aufrichten.

„Ich werde sie suchen", erklärte Galen dennoch tapfer. „Ihr braucht mich nicht zu unterstützen. Ich nehme Amonir und Gilnín mit."

„Äh", kam es zögerlich vom dritten anwesenden Heiler, der bislang mit der Nase an der Karte gehangen und den tiefen Einschnitt der Ostbucht in den Düsterwald begutachtet hatte. „Meister Galen, also dieser Einfall..."

„...ist der schlechteste überhaupt", erklärte Legolas und schlenderte an die Seite seines Vaters.

Im Zweifel hielten die beiden sowieso immer zusammen. Das war Varya auch schon manches Mal in den vergangenen zwei Jahren klar geworden. Galen würde keinen Schritt aus dem Palasttor herauskommen, wenn König und Prinz dagegen waren.

Galen schluckte heftig. „Ihr könnt mich hier nicht einsperren."

Orophers Nachfahren lächelten synchron. Selbst bei diesem Warglächeln hatten sie bemerkenswert schöne Zähne, meinte jedenfalls Varya. Sie hatten überhaupt perfekte Gesichtszüge, atemberaubend sozusagen. Aber sie war eindeutig voreingenommen. Sie seufzte unterdrückt.

„Wenn sie es nicht tun, dann sorge ich dafür", grollte jetzt auch noch Forlos aus dem Hintergrund.

„Erlaubt mir eine Bemerkung, Meister Galen", ließ sich Berelion vernehmen. Er erhob sich mit einem Blinzeln in Varyas Richtung und stellte sich an Galens Seite, die Hand begütigend auf den Arm des Ithildrim gelegt. „Wenn Eure kleine Freundin die Durchquerung Düsterwalds überlebt hat, und irgendwie bin ich sogar davon überzeugt, dann wird sie wieder die Richtung Bruchtals einschlagen. Sie wird also den Anduin hinaufziehen."

„Und?" erkundigte sich Galen misstrauisch.

„Überqueren kann sie ihn nur an der Alten Furt."

Mit einem deutlichen Geräusch piekste Gilnín seinen Zeigefinger auf den Punkt der Karte, der die Alte Furt markierte. „Da müsste es sein. Das ist gar nicht so weit entfernt. Nicht wahr, Prinz Legolas?"

„Ein Steinwurf", murmelte Legolas und bekämpfte ein Lachen. „Ein Steinwurf von mindestens einer Woche Ritt über die Alte Waldstraße."

Thranduil verschränkte die Arme und musterte seinen Berater mit hochgezogenen Brauen. „Ihr wollt andeuten, dass wir sie dort abfangen sollen."

„So ähnlich, Hoheit", bestätigte Berelion unbeeindruckt.

„Nur auf eine Vermutung hin sollen wir also an der Alten Furt eine Zeit herumstehen und auf das Erscheinen einer halbwüchsigen Ithildrim warten, die eine Tracht Prügel verdient hat."

„Ihr trefft wie immer genau den Punkt jeder Erklärung." Berelion neigte leicht den Kopf. „Warum ist _mir_ diese Formulierung nicht eingefallen?"

„Tja, warum bloß?" spöttelte Legolas. „Der Vorschlag ist gut. Wir könnten auch an der Westgrenze nachfragen, ob man sie nicht dort erblickte. Bislang hatten wir nur die Ostgrenze kontrolliert. Ich kümmere mich sofort darum. Galen, du kommst mit."

„Wir brechen morgen auf", rief Thranduil ihnen nach. „Morgen früh."

„Wir?" wiederholte Forlos, woraufhin sein König stumm nickte. „Dann bereite ich alles vor."

„So hatte ich es eigentlich nicht gemeint", erklärte Berelion seufzend. „Aber es überrascht mich auch nicht. Ihr erwartet aber kaum, dass ich Euch begleite."

Thranduil entspannte sich etwas. „Nein, mein Freund. Als Ihr dies das letzte Mal tatet, brachten wir sie da mit. Eure Begleitung ist also nicht unbedingt ein gutes Omen."

‚_Sie da'_ wartete, bis Berelion den Raum verlassen hatte und erhob sich mit langsamen Bewegungen aus ihrem Sessel, um sich genüsslich zu recken. „Dann ist das also unsere letzte Nacht in deinem gemütlichen Palast, nicht wahr?"

Thranduils Augenfarbe war ohnehin schon ein tiefes Blau, aber in Augenblicken wie diesen wurde es noch dunkler. Varya liebte es, der Grund dafür zu sein. Langsam schlenderte sie zur Tür. Sie war gerade angekommen, als er neben ihr auftauchte.

Im nächsten Moment sprang sie mit einem leisen Aufschrei ihrem König fast an die Brust, weil wie ein dunkler Geist Gilnín vor ihr war und beflissen die Tür aufriss.

„Sucht Ihr noch das Verlies auf, Varya?" erkundigte er sich.

„Ich glaube kaum", fauchte statt ihrer Thranduil, ergriff dabei ihre linke Hand und zog sie mit sich.

„Zu schade", meinte Gilnín. Unbeeindruckt von Thranduils düsterer Miene trabte er locker neben ihnen her. „Es interessiert mich wirklich, ob Ihr die gleiche Zusammensetzung für den Nârandir-Qualm gefunden habt wie ich. Es war wahrlich nicht einfach."

„Nein", murmelte Varya einsilbig. Thranduil durchquerte mit recht eiligen, großen Schritten den um diese Nachtzeit nicht sehr bevölkerten Palast. Sein Ziel waren seine Privatgemächer und ihm stand sicher nicht der Sinn danach, mit Gilnín Konversation zu betreiben. Varya im Übrigen auch nicht.

Gilnín schwatzte einfach weiter, ohne darauf zu achten, wohin die beiden Elben an seiner Seite strebten und ohne auch nur im Geringsten zu bemerken, dass er eindeutig ein Störfaktor war. Varya hätte ihn am liebsten erdrosselt. Ab morgen würden sie irgendwo in der Wildnis übernachten, umgeben von einer entschlossenen Horde Leibwachen, die sie keine Minute unbewacht lassen würden. Wochenlang kein Spaß, wochenlang kein Waldelbenkönig, dessen langes Leben ihm nicht nur ausufernde Erfahrung in der Kampfkunst beschert hatten.

Thranduil schienen ähnliche Gedanken zu bewegen, denn seine Finger trommelten einen gereizten Rhythmus auf Varyas Handrücken. Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich merklich und gelegentlich bedachte er den Rhunar-Heiler mit einem mordlustigen Blick.

„Wir sehen uns morgen früh!" blaffte er den Heiler an, kaum waren sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Dann stieß er die Tür auf, schubste Varya hinein und schlug sie dem verdutzten Gilnín vor der Nase wieder zu.

Beide standen sie einen Moment still und bewegungslos da. Gilnín murmelte auf der anderen Seite der Tür noch unverständliches Zeug vor sich hin, bevor er für einen Elben ungemein laut davon schlurfte.

„Er ist weg", meinte Thranduil gedämpft und lehnte sich aufatmend gegen die Tür.

„Das ist er, mein König", flüsterte sie zurück und rückte entschlossen den manchmal recht aufwendigen Verschlüssen seiner Robe zu Leibe. „Sprich mit deinem Schneider. Es kostet einfach zuviel Zeit, dich aus deinen Kleidern zu befreien."

„Soll ich dir ein Messer leihen?" erkundigte er sich mit einem unterdrückten Lachen.

„Nicht nötig", erklärte sie und nach einem entschlossenen Ruck flogen silberne Knöpfe mit einem hellen Klingen auf den Steinboden.

Der Elb hastete über den breiten, nur mäßig erleuchteten Gang. Noch wenige Schritte und er war um die Gangbiegung verschwunden, hinter der die breite geschwungene Treppe hinunter in die Kaminhalle führte. Die schlanke, bewegungslose Gestalt im Schatten hatte er in seiner Eile nicht bemerkt.

Langsam sammelten sich die Bewohner Bruchtals nun – wie beinahe jeden Abend. Ein ausgesprochen glücklicher Umstand, den Elladan im Augenblick gerade sehr begrüßte. Es würde gar nicht auffallen, wenn er nicht da wäre. Von niemandem wurde Anwesenheit erwartet und in der Vergangenheit hatte er schon oft genug gefehlt. Aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen, deren Angabe auch nicht von ihm erwartet wurde. Das Alter, in dem sein Vater mit hochgezogenen Brauen jede Verspätung seiner Söhne registrierte und Rechenschaft verlangte, war schon lange vorbei. Jetzt forschte er nur noch gelegentlich nach, um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben.

_Schon sehr lange vorbei_, lächelte er still in sich hinein, während er weiterhin unbeweglich im Schatten einer kleinen Nische abwartet, dass die Geräusche aus dem Erdgeschoss den endgültigen Beginn des Abends anzeigten. Elladan hatte für diesen Abend dunkle Kleidung gewählt, nichts Glänzendes oder sonstige Details, die ihn verraten könnten. Er hatte eine besondere Gabe, sich ungesehen an den seltsamsten Orten zu bewegen, ebenso Elrohir. Eine Gabe, die ihrer Mutter das Leben gerettet hatte in den Tiefen der Erde, in Gefangenschaft.

Die altvertrauten Schatten legten sich auf Elladans Gemüt. Keine Erinnerung hatte ihn so geprägt wie diese. Er machte eine regelrechten Satz nach vorne, als er eine leichte Berührung an der Schulter fühlte.

„Etwas schreckhaft heute?" erklang Elrohirs Stimme neben ihm.

„Bruder!" zischte Elladan und es klang wie ein besonders übles Schimpfwort. „Bist du lebensmüde? Ich hätte dich abstechen können."

„Womit?" fragte Elrohir spöttisch. „Deinem Zeigefinger?"

„Unterschätz nicht meinen Zeigefinger", grollte Elladan. Er spähte den Gang hinunter. „Mittlerweile dürfte er unten sein. Er kommt nie zu spät."

„Und was genau suchen wir?" erkundigte sich Elrohir, der sehr viel weniger unauffällig hinter seinem Bruder hermarschierte.

„Indizien", schnappte Elladan. Seine Augen waren nur noch auf die dunkle Holztür gerichtet, in die eine Ansicht Bruchtals geschnitzt war. Wie oft hatte er in der Vergangenheit mit etwas klammen Fingern davor gestanden, weil er wegen irgendeines Unfugs zu dem Elb bestellt worden war, der dort hinter sein Arbeitszimmer hatte.

„Wahrscheinlich liegen sie direkt auf seinem Schreibtisch", spottete sein Zwilling gnadenlos. „Ein Foliant mit Goldschrift ‚Erestors geheimes Tagebuch' oder etwas in der Art."

Elladan beschloss, den Zweifler schlicht und ergreifend zu ignorieren. Diesmal würde er herausfinden, was an Erestor so besonderes war. Dieser Elb, den er lange genug für einen der ganz ruhigen Vertreter ihrer Art gehalten hatte, verbarg etwas. Etwas sehr Interessantes und sowohl sein Vater als auch Glorfindel wussten genau darüber Bescheid. Elladan konnte Geheimnisse nicht ausstehen, wenn es nicht seine eigenen waren.

Entschlossen, aber vorsichtig drückte er die geschwungene Klinke herunter und schob die Tür auf, die sich geräuschlos in den Angeln bewegte. Durch den Spalt fiel sofort das sanfte Licht einer einzelnen Lampe, die auf Erestors ausladendem Schreibtisch noch brannte. Der hohe Lehnstuhl dahinter war jedoch leer und der Schreibtisch selber penibel aufgeräumt. Ein verlässliches Zeichen, dass Bruchtals Seneschall die Arbeit vorerst eingestellt hatte.

„Und?" erkundigte sich Elrohir jetzt sehr leise.

„Keiner da", murmelte Elladan und schob die Tür etwas weiter auf. Die hohen Terrassenfenster auf der anderen Seite des Raumes waren geöffnet. Im Augenblick war es jedoch so windstill, dass sich die zimtfarbenen Vorhänge davor nicht ein bisschen bewegten. Langsam machte Elladan einen Schritt in den Raum hinein.

Elrohir, eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt, folgte ihm dichtauf. „Ich hätte mir ja nie träumen lassen, dass ich einmal freiwillig sein Arbeitszimmer betreten würde."

„Ich mir allerdings auch nicht", ertönte eine fatal bekannte Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür, die sofort danach weiter aufgezogen wurde.

„Erestor!" ächzten die Zwillinge synchron.

„Du hier?" ergänzte Elladan noch impulsiv. „Um diese Uhrzeit?"

Der Noldo musste auf sie gewartet haben, denn hinter der Tür war nicht einmal ein Bücherregal, nur die leere Wand mit einem Fresko, auf dem eine Waldlandschaft zu sehen war. Jetzt stieß er sich langsam von der Wand ab und baute sich vor ihnen auf. Seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich erst in die Elrohirs und dann in die Elladans. Wie ein Stilett fanden sie irgendwie einen Weg in die geheimsten Gedanken der beiden. Ein Stilett mit glühender Klinge natürlich, Erestors Spezialität. „Und ihr schleicht euch in mein Arbeitszimmer? Um diese Uhrzeit?"

„Wir schleichen nicht!" fauchte Elladan mit verzweifelter Empörung. Was machte der Noldo hier? Er war eindeutig schon für das Abendessen umgezogen, die aufwendige schwarze Robe und die blutrote Tunika darunter bewiesen es.

„Wir haben uns gewundert, wo du bist", kam Elrohir zur Rettung. „Du bist spät dran."

„Eure Besorgnis rührt mein Herz", lächelte Erestor Unheil verkündend.

_Er hat gar keins_, schoss es Elladan durch den Kopf. _Und wenn doch, dann ist es ein schwarzer Diamant._

„Nicht wahr?" kam es etwas lahm von Elrohir.

Erestor machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und sie wichen vorsichtshalber zurück. Er war zornig, das konnte man merken, wenn man ihn so lange kannte wie sie.

„Da ihr nun wisst, dass ich wohlauf bin", sagte er und betonte jedes Wort mit beißendem Sarkasmus, „solltet ihr besser wieder gehen. Sofort!"

Einen Lidschlag später war die Tür wieder geschlossen und die Zwillinge lehnten etwas atemlos auf der anderen Seite des Ganges an der Wand.

„Soviel zu deinen Plänen", schnaubte Elrohir nach einer Weile. „Das nächste Mal sammelst du deine Indizien alleine. Wahrscheinlich fällt ihm morgen ganz spontan ein, dass die Bibliothek mal wieder abgestaubt werden müsste und wir ihm dabei helfen können."

„Wir haben es nur falsch angepackt", verteidigte sich Elladan. „Einer hätte ihn bewachen müssen, während der andere sich dort umsieht."

„Lass es, Bruder!"

Elladans Gedanken rasten. Eine neue Idee formte sich sogleich in seinem Kopf. „Ich hab es. Wenn er in seinem Arbeitszimmer ist, kann er nicht in seinen Gemächern sein. Selbst Erestor ist nicht an zwei Orten gleichzeitig."

„Sicher?" Dann begriff Elrohir, was sein Bruder da vorhatte. Hastig streckte er die Arme aus und wedelte mit den Händen. „Oh nein, ohne mich. Ich schleiche mich doch nicht in seine Privaträume. Nicht heute und nicht in tausend Jahren. Gib es auf, Elladan. Irgendwann kommen wir schon dahinter und den Tag möchte ich nicht als Krüppel erleben."

„Elrohir, das ist Erestor, unser Lehrer, Adars Seneschall und nicht Sauron selbst. Er würde uns niemals etwas antun."

„Erestor, unser Lehrer, der Elb, gegen den Glorfindel nur antreten würde, wenn er einen Schwertkampf verlieren will." Elrohir packte seinen Bruder am Kragen und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Das hat der Vanya selbst zugegeben."

„Wann?"

„Letztes Jahr bei der Weinprobe."

„Kann ich mich nicht dran erinnern. Wo war ich da?"

„Unter dem Tisch." Elrohir seufzte und ließ ihn wieder los. „Du sabberst übrigens, wenn du betrunken schläfst. Aristil hat sich ausgeschüttet vor Lachen."

Erschüttert starrte Elladan seinen Zwilling an. „Sie hat mich so gesehen? Warum hast du das nicht verhindert?"

Ungerührt erwiderte Elrohir seinen Blick. „Warum sollte ich?"

„Wir sind Zwillinge. Wir teilen ein Leben, eine Seele", rief Elladan etwas melodramatisch.

„Mag sein", sagte Elrohir. „Aber deswegen teilen wir noch lange nicht unsere Liebschaften."

Zum Glück verhinderte ein ganz anderes Ereignis einen Ringkampf zwischen den Brüdern. Wenn man bedachte, dass eigentlich ganz Bruchtal mittlerweile in der Kaminhalle sein sollte, waren noch eine Menge Elben in den Gängen unterwegs. Den Eindruck hatte Elladan jedenfalls, als Glorfindel mit schnellen Schritten um die Gangecke bog und Erestors Tür ansteuerte. Kurz davor stutzte Bruchtals oberster Krieger.

„Was macht ihr hier?" bellte er die Zwillinge an.

„Nichts", antwortete Elladan standardmäßig. „Was machst _du_ hier?"

„Zieht euch um", überging Glorfindel die Frage. „Wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten unten im Hof."

Elronds Söhne ersparten sich großes Rätselraten. Wenn Glorfindel derartig angespannt war, gab es Schwierigkeiten. Es war nicht die Zeit, jetzt herumzuplänkeln.

„Wer?" wollte Elrohir nur noch wissen.

„Orks!" lautete die überraschende Antwort. Glorfindel hämmerte gegen Erestors Tür. „Eine Sichtung an der Bruinen-Furt.""

Fünf Minuten später stürmten die Zwillinge in robuste Lederkleidung gehüllt und voll bewaffnet durch die Eingangshalle. Vorbei an Erestor und ihrem Vater, die auf dem Absatz der großen Hoftreppe standen und den Aufmarsch eines guten Dutzends Krieger unter Glorfindels Führung im Hof beobachteten. Zeit für große Abschiede hatte keiner von ihnen. Sie winkten den beiden Bruchtal-Lords kurz zu, dann schwangen sie sich auf ihre bereits von Stallburschen herangeführte Pferde und setzten sich mit Glorfindel an die Spitze des Trupps.

Eine Stunde dauerte der Ritt vom Haus bis zur Bruinen-Furt. Eine Stunde, in der eher wenig gesprochen wurde, der Trupp war insgesamt sehr angespannt. So weit westlich gab es normalerweise keine Orks. Kein Wunder, dass die Wachen an Bruchtals Grenze sofort Alarm geschlagen hatten. Zu befürchten hatten sie dabei eigentlich nichts. Elrond und Vilya schützten das Tal. Die Orks würden den Bruinen nicht überqueren können. Das Problem war nur, dass sie das auch gar nicht mussten. Es reichte schon, wenn sie die Zugänge blockierten, sodass jeder Kontakt nach Bruchtal oder von dort in die Welt hinaus ein halbes Selbstmordunterfangen würde.

Elladan fluchte gelegentlich vor sich hin. Er verabscheute Orks aus tiefster Seele. Nach allem, was sie seiner Mutter angetan hatten, was er hatte mit ansehen müssen, bevor es ihnen gelang, Celebrian zu befreien, empfand er tiefsten Hass für diese Geschöpfe. Es würde ihm ein Vergnügen sein, die Kreaturen an der Furt in Stücke zu hacken.

„Halt dich zurück", wies ihn Glorfindel an, kurz bevor sie die Furt erreichten. „Elrond glaubt nicht, dass wirklich eine Ork-Horde vor der Furt steht. Er würde es sonst spüren."

„Und selbst wenn", meinte Elladan mit einem bösen Lächeln. „Sie werden den Morgen nicht erleben."

Elladan war sich nicht ganz klar, was er eigentlich erwartet hatte, aber eine friedlich im Mondlicht daliegende Furt jedenfalls nicht. Am Ufer des Bruinen stand einer der Bruchtal-Krieger mit einen etwas kritischen Gesichtsausdruck wegen des Aufmarsches seiner Lords.

„Wo sind sie?" fragte Glorfindel und sprang von Asfaloth' Rücken.

„Sie?" echote der Krieger und rieb sich das Kinn.

„Die Orks!" zischte Glorfindel. „Deswegen wurde das Haus doch alarmiert."

„Hm", machte der Elb und deutete auf ein kleines Wäldchen auf der anderen Seite. „Da drüben."

Elladan und Elrohir tauschten einen irritierten Blick. Das alles klang nicht so, als sammelte sich eine immense Bedrohung auf dem gegenüberliegenden Ufer.

„Moment", sagte der Krieger und trat etwas näher ans Ufer, um mit einem Arm rüberzuwinken. „Du kannst jetzt rauskommen."

Vor den erstaunten Blicken der Neuankömmlinge kam Bewegung zwischen den Bäumen auf. Zögerlich verließ ein einzelner Ork den Waldrand und stapfte auf den schmalen Weg herunter bis ans Ufer. Eine Weile herrschte absolutes Schweigen, nur untermalt vom wie immer sanften Rauschen des Bruinen.

„Und wo sind die anderen?" erkundigte sich Glorfindel dann betont freundlich bei seinem Krieger. „Ihr wisst schon, die tödliche Bedrohung für Bruchtal, eine Horde Orks, Kreaturen der Dunkelheit, bewaffnet und blutrünstig...

„Es gibt keine anderen."

Elladan musterte den Ork näher. Normalerweise waren sie für ihn alle gleich, sie variierten nur im Körperbau abhängig von ihrer Stammeszugehörigkeit. Es interessierte ihn einfach nicht und er merkte sich niemals ihre hässlichen Gesichter. Bislang hatten nur wenige von ihnen einen etwas nachhaltigeren Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen. Nur wenige...

„Das darf nicht wahr sein", murmelte neben ihm Elrohir. „Den kennen wir."

Glorfindels Kopf schnappte zu ihm herum. „Ihr kennt Orks?"

„Mit Namen", nickte Elrohir langsam.

„Elben", schnarrte es vom anderen Ufer in Westron. „Ich bin Borzo!"

„Elbereth", stöhnte Elladan auf. „Der Ork mit Familienangelegenheiten. Wir hätten ihn damals wirklich töten sollen."

„Borzo?" Glorfindel runzelte die Stirn. „Ist das der, dem ihr auf dem Weg nach Rhûnar begegnet seid?"

Die Zwillinge nickten.

„Habt ihr ihn etwa eingeladen?"

„Glorfindel!" empörte sich Elladan.

Der Elbenfürst bedachte ihn nur mit einem düsteren Blick und marschierte ebenfalls näher ans Flussufer. „Was willst du hier, Borzo?"

„Asyl", kam es von drüben.

„WAS?"

„Asyl!" brüllte Borzo lauter. „Ihr Elben seid Schuld, dass ich mich zuhause nicht mehr blicken lassen kann. Jetzt müsst ihr mir Asyl gewähren."

Glorfindel fehlten ausnahmsweise die Worte. Er drehte sich wieder vom Ufer weg, absolute Ratlosigkeit spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Wovon redet der?"

Seine gesamte Begleitung hob ebenso ratlos die Schultern.

„Sehr hilfreich", knurrte der Vanya. „Das gab es noch nie. Jemand soll Elrond holen."

tbc

- **Ithiliell**: Huhu, schön, dass du auch wieder da bist. Haldir reinzubekommen war gar nicht so einfach. Ist ja prima, wenn es dir gefällt. Die Reise der beiden geht noch eine Weile weiter, bis was passiert.

- **Mystic**** Girl:** Doch und ob man das ein Review nennen kann. Hetzt du wieder gegen meinen Galadhrim? Du willst nur verschleiern, dass du ihn magst – Hah! Die Negerküsse aus Saurons Schlafzimmer sind gut, echt. Wenn ich das bloß irgendwie einbauen könnte –kicher-. Und sei nicht so gemein zu Erestor, der muss hier ja auch noch einiges aushalten.

- **Pauleschwein**: von einem Erestor-Fan zum anderen, huhu –tröt zurück- die Augenbrauen von Haldir find ich auch gut – kicher – Estel wohl weniger, die erste Begegnung unterscheidet sich aber irgendwie nicht von der später mal. Orks an den Fersen und irgendwie nicht sehr heldenhaft

- **Sarah**: Hallo, so viele Fragen. Ein paar kann ich dir sogar beantworten. Estel hat nun mal eine Schwäche für Haselnüsse. Eine Leidenschaft sozusagen. Die Lossidil sind sozusagen vom Aussterben bedroht, Erestor hatte ganz spezielle Gründe, sich Figwit auszusuchen, das kommt noch. Hm, was war noch?...Der Elb hat Disziplin und einen Empfang zu schwänzen kommt für ihn nicht in die Tüte. Die Sache mit den drei Monaten: Man erzählt A, dass man bei B ist, B erzählt man, dass man zu C geht und C sagt man, dass man bei D ist. Dann macht man sich vom Acker. Bis A merkt, dass man nicht bei B ist, dauert es und C und D brauchen auch eine Weile. Nie so gemacht? Und ja, eigentlich jeden Freitag, aber wegen der Con diesmal schon so früh!

- **Feanen**: Wo sind denn die Photos geblieben? Hast du mich vergessen? Will Island-Bilder sehen!

- **Airihnaa**: - klugscheiß zurück – ja, wenn man ganz vorsichtig den Fremdkörper drin lässt, bestimmt. Man sollte nur nicht stundenlang durchs Gelände reiten, rumrennen und den großen Helden markieren. Da blutet man dann doch irgendwann. Dachte ich mir zumindest so…Herz für Erestor ist gut, viel hat er bislang nicht davon –grins-

- **Shelley**: Eine Geistergeschichte sozusagen –grins- Doch, du hast die Sternchen noch, ich nicht mehr – plärr – Och, lass mal mit dem Seneschall. Elrond brauch ja einen, der ihm die ganze Arbeit abnimmt, delegieren ist doch immer nett. Naja, was Haldir angeht, soll er ja Celeborn den obersten Rang auch nicht streitig machen, aber wie krieg ich sonst einen vom Bundesgrenzschutz als wichtigen Krieger umgestrickt. Ist halt zweiter Elb nach Celeborn. Galadriel lassen wir mal außen vor.

- **Laurelin**: Welchen Elb hast du denn erwartet? – sehr neugierig ist – Noch eine Geschichte ohne Haldir hätte ich eben nicht verkraftet. Da tröstet dann auch Thranduils Anwesenheit nicht mehr genug. Der es ja nun wahrlich nicht leicht hat mit der verrückten Palasthexe, finde ich. Und Figwit ist wirklich süß, ich mag ihn.

- **Lord Elo**: Hm, an der Fortsetzung von Arenor arbeite ich. Aber eine Freundin für Elrond? Sicher? Wo soll ich die denn her nehmen? Er hat eine in Arenor bekommen – mehr stehen ihm Dienstgradmäßig gar nicht zu – grins-

- **Donnfindel**: Gilnín ist doch putzig. Der wird noch seine große Stunde haben, da muss Erestor eben durch. Welchen Elb hattest du denn in Verdacht? Bitte verraten. Estels Haselnüsse sind eben was Besonderes – grins – wenn man so ein Lieblingsessen hat – zu Toffifee schiel -


	3. Überraschung!

**Disclaimer**: Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben und zu sagen, ich will es nicht haben, wäre irgendwie gelogen. Urheberrechte sollen dennoch nicht verletzt werden.

**So langsam gehen mir die Trennzeichen aus**!

**3. Kapitel: Überraschung!**

o-o

Der nicht sehr weit entfernte Schrei war schrill und vertraut. Thranduils rechte Hand umfasste den langen Dolch an seinem Gürtel, den linken Arm streckte er schon einmal vorsichtshalber nach Varya aus, die dicht an seiner Seite ritt. Im Notfall würde er sie vom Pferd stoßen, damit sie einem Angriff entging.

„Was war das?" erkundigte sich Galen alarmiert.

„Schwarze Eichhörnchen", knurrte Forlos und tauschte einen wachsamen Blick mit seinem König. „Ungewöhnlich, so nah am Waldrand."

_Nicht, wenn Varya in der Nähe ist_, hätte Thranduil beinahe widersprochen. Mysteriöser Weise hatten diese keineswegs possierlichen Kreaturen von der Größe eines Truthahns eine besondere Vorliebe für seine Heilerin. Wann immer sie in der Nähe war, kannten die Eichhörnchen nur ein Ziel. Thranduil war überzeugt, dass er hundert Tawarwaith und eine Ithildrim auf eine Lichtung treiben konnte, dazu weitere hundert Eichhörnchen. Saurons räudige Geschöpfe würden sich zuerst zielsicher auf die Ithildrim stürzen, während sie die anderen Elben links liegen ließen. Darauf hätte er mit Glorfindel sogar gewettet.

„Klingt interessant", meinte Galen.

„Sie stinken", verkündete Varya und rümpfte die Nase. „Und sie sind lästig. Ich glaube, sie reagieren auf helle Haare."

Ein neuer Schrei, gefolgt von weiteren und sehr viel näher als zuvor. Die Leibwachen schlossen den Kreis enger um die drei Rhûna. Gilnín mochte nicht in Gefahr sein, aber Galen und Varya waren nun mal Ithildrim.

„Nicht sehr logisch", schwatzte Galen weiter.

Varya zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Aber aus ihren Krallen kann man ein Pulver gegen Flöhe machen."

„Ihr habt im Palast Flöhe?" wunderte sich Galen und fing sich einen ärgerlichen Blick von Legolas ein.

„Nein, nur die Pferde erwischt es manchmal", grinste Varya. „Meistens, wenn sie in Esgaroth waren oder mit den Waldmenschen gehandelt wurde. Das Pulver ist bei den Sterblichen wirklich beliebt. Ich habe schon überlegt, diese Eichhörnchen zu züchten."

„Wirst du nicht", wiederholte Thranduil das Ergebnis stundenlanger Diskussionen im heimischen Palast. „Jetzt seid still."

Seine Anweisung kam keinen Moment zu früh. Zehn Schritte vor ihnen raschelte es in den Baumkronen und die Elben hielten sofort ihre Pferde an. Im nächsten Augenblick landeten mindestens zwei Dutzend dieser schwarzen, hässlichen Pelztiere mitten auf der alten Waldstraße. Sie verharrten kurz, ihre kleinen bösartigen Knopfaugen richteten sich auf die Elben, blieben etwas an Varya hängen, dann verschwanden sie mit einem letzten Kreischen auf der anderen Seite der Straße wieder im Wald.

Verwundert sahen die Elben ihnen nach. Es war nun wirklich nicht die Art dieser Tiere, ihre liebste Beute völlig unangetastet zu lassen.

„Nicht gut", murmelte Legolas. „Adar, das gefällt mir gar nicht."

Thranduil kam nicht dazu, seinem Sohn aus vollem Herzen zuzustimmen. Die Eichhörnchen waren noch in der Ferne zu hören, da krochen in wilder Panik eine ganze Horde junger Erdspinnen den schmalen Graben herauf, der die Waldstraße einfasste. Auch diese Tiere hatten nur einen kurzen Blick für die Reiter übrig, bevor sie hinter den Eichhörnchen her Richtung Norden hasteten.

„Jagen die sich?" erkundigte sich Gilnín.

„Gewöhnlich nicht", erklärte Legolas angespannt. „Rührt Euch nicht von der Stelle, Gilnín. Keiner von euch dreien."

Es schien, als wäre der Spuk damit vorbei. Nichts rührte sich mehr auf der südlichen Seite des Waldes. Kein Geräusch war zu hören. Thranduil fiel erst jetzt auf, dass er recht flach geatmet hatte und füllte mit einem tiefen Atemzug wieder seine Lungen. Der modrige Geschmack, den die Luft auf seiner Zunge hinterließ, war eindeutig keine Verbesserung.

„Ich denke, wir sollten einfach weiterreiten", befand er schließlich. „Es ist nur noch eine Stunde Ritt bis zum offenen Gelände. Je eher wir den Wald hinter uns lassen, desto besser."

„Sieh mal, Thranduil."

Er wusste, dass das Unheil seinen Lauf nahm, kaum hatte Varya die Worte ausgesprochen. Eigentlich wollte er nicht wirklich sehen, was sie so faszinierte, dennoch drehte er den Kopf in ihre Richtung, ließ seinen Blick über ihre schönen, zarten Gesichtszüge schweifen, wünschte sich dabei mit ihr zusammen zurück in seinen Palast und senkte seine Augen schließlich auf ihre Hand, die sie ihm mit der ihr eigenen Grazie entgegenstreckte.

Auf ihrem Handrücken hockte ein...

„Oh, ein Schmetterling", verkündete Galen begeistert.

„Scheuch ihn sofort weg!" befahl Thranduil gepresst und fixierte das hässlichste und größte Exemplar dieser Gattung, das ihm je untergekommen war. „Sofort, Varya! Aber sei vorsichtig!"

Störrisch zogen sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. „Es ist doch nur..."

„Sofort!" herrschte er sie an.

Dieses Tier breitete die zerfranselten Flügel aus, die mit einer puderigen weißen Substanz bestäubt waren. Wie ein Schleier bedeckten sie schwarze Zeichnungen auf etwas hellerem Grund. Thranduil sank das Herz, als er die skelettartigen Muster auf den zweigeteilten Flügeln näher betrachtete. Dies war kein gewöhnlicher Schmetterling, mit Sicherheit nicht. Der walzenförmige Körper war mit einem irgendwie nass glänzenden schwarzen Pelz bedeckt und der Kopf... Thranduil schluckte. Die Ähnlichkeit mit einer Fledermaus war beängstigend. Jetzt riss dieses Geschöpf auch noch ein Maul auf mit spitzen, wenn auch winzigen Eckzähnen. Blitzschnell schlug es sie in Varyas Handrücken.

„Der beißt!" schrie Varya auf.

Thranduil hatte fast zeitgleich den Falter oder was auch immer er sein mochte mit einem Schlag von ihrer Hand befördert. Im nächsten Moment war das leise Geräusch einer Klinge zu hören, die die Luft durchschnitt. Vor ihren Augen segelten die beiden Hälften des jetzt toten Tieres zu Boden. Legolas nickte seinem Vater zu und senkte seinen Langdolch wieder.

Wütend richtete Thranduil wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Elbin an seiner Seite und in seinem Leben, die noch immer völlig perplex auf ihre Hand starrte, auf der aus zwei punktförmigen Wunden einige Tropfen Blut quollen. „Ich hoffe, du begreifst endlich..."

Er kam nicht dazu, den Satz zuende zu bringen. Die Ithildrim sah zu ihm hoch, die Pupillen klein wie Stecknadelknöpfe, dann irrte ihr Blick völlig ab und sie rutschte zur Seite. Thranduil fing sie auf, bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte und zog sie vor sich auf sein Pferd. Ein Gefühl, das nur als beginnende Panik zu bezeichnen war, überflutete seine Sinne.

„Haltet ihren Kopf zurück!" befahl Galen so kalt, dass seine Stimme völlig fremd klang und trieb sein Pferd neben das seine.

Der Rhûna-Heiler beugte sich über die leblose Gestalt, untersuchte sie hastig und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Ein beruhigender Blick streifte Thranduil, während eine seiner schmalen, sensiblen Hände auf Varyas blasser Stirn lag. „Nur ein Betäubungsmittel, kein tödliches Gift. Wir sollten Rast machen und warten, bis es abklingt."

„Werden wir nicht", ließ sich Legolas angespannt vernehmen. „Wir werden reiten, als wäre Sauron selbst hinter uns her."

„Ich hätte bei Amonir im Palast bleiben sollen", jammerte Gilnín, während alle anderen zu Legolas sahen, der sich dem südlichen Waldrand zugedreht hatte.

„Schsch!" machte Forlos in Richtung des Heilers.

Ein neues Geräusch hatte sich eingestellt. Zuerst war es ein nur schwer zu identifizierendes Rauschen, doch dann wurde es zu den Lauten, die Tausende von Flügeln machten, die sich rasch bewegten. Flügel, die mit Sicherheit von weißem Puder bedeckt waren und zu Faltern gehörten, deren Biss eine gesunde Elbin von den Beinen warf. Es kam näher, schnell und unaufhaltsam.

Thranduil packte seine schlafende Palasthexe so fest, dass sie mit Sicherheit einige blaue Flecke davontragen würde. „Flüchtet zum Waldrand! Keiner hält unterwegs an!"

Das Geräusch war jetzt über ihnen. Gleichzeitig verdunkelte sich die ohnehin von den ineinander verwachsenen Ästen der Bäume beschattete Waldstraße noch mehr. Thranduil sah nach oben, direkt in eine dichte Wolke der Falter, die nun über ihnen verharrte. Davor waren also selbst die eigenen Schöpfungen Saurons geflüchtet. Die Elben würden es nicht anders halten. Gerade als der Schwarm auf sie herunterstieß, stoben die Tawarwaith voran.

Die dunkle Wolke senkte sich dennoch über den letzten der Reiter. Der Schmerzensschrei eines Pferdes war zu hören. Als sich Thranduil umblickte, sah er gerade noch, wie sich das Tier aufbäumte, bedeckt mit diesen Faltern und der Krieger darauf zu Boden geworfen wurde. Sofort stürzten sich die Falter auf ihn und er verschwand völlig unter den dunklen Flügeln. Kein Laut kam von ihm. Thranduil konnte nur hoffen, dass durch das Betäubungsmittel sein Tod ein Übergang aus tiefem Schlaf war und er nicht merkte, wie diese Tiere sich an ihm gütlich taten.

Er hatte keine Zeit, um diesen Krieger zu trauern. So tief wie es mit Varya vor sich ging über den Hals seines Pferdes gebeugt, raste er über die Alte Waldstraße, die bald auf offenes Gelände führen musste. Wenn dies die Falter nicht zurückhielt, waren sie so gut wie verloren. Vorerst zeigten diese Kreaturen jedenfalls eine ungewöhnliche Hartnäckigkeit. Schneller, als es für ihre Art üblich war, folgten sie den Flüchtenden. Ein weiterer der Gardisten wurde von ihnen eingeholt und sein Pferd zu Fall gebracht, um die Flucht zu stoppen, bevor sie sich auf ihr eigentliches Opfer stürzten.

Zwei! Thranduil verspürte ein kaltes Gefühl in seinem Herzen. Er hatte zwei gute Krieger an diese Kreaturen verloren. Wieder einmal...Am bittersten war, dass er keine Möglichkeit hatte, ihren Tod zu vergelten. Gegen diese flatternden Todbringer waren ihre Pfeile wirkungslos. Sie würden nur wenige von ihnen vernichten, während sich Tausende weiterhin auf sie stürzten. Sie konnten nur fliehen und hoffen, dass sie den Waldrand erreichten, bevor diese Wolke sie endgültig eingeholt hatte oder eines der Pferde strauchelte und noch einer verloren war.

Thranduil ließ seinen Blick kurz zu seinem Sohn gleiten. Legolas nickte ihm beruhigend zu, um dann selber etwas besorgt zu Galen und Gilnín zu sehen. Die beiden Heiler waren die schwächsten Glieder in der Kette. Galen war eben unfallträchtig und Gilnín, den Thranduil zwar nicht sehr gut kannte, konnte es kaum weniger sein. Niemand, der aussah wie Erestor und dabei so geschickt war wie ein erblindeter Oliphant, würde zu den Glückskindern der Valar gehören. Das ging einfach nicht.

Erstaunlicherweise war der schwarzhaarige Rhûna ein recht fähiger Reiter, auch wenn er etwas seltsame Bewegungen dabei machte. Thranduil hätte fast Varya fallen lassen, als ihm klar wurde, was Gilnín da trieb auf dem halsbrecherischen Ritt. „Meister Gilnìn, hört sofort damit auf!"

Der Rhûna hatte sich die Zügel zwischen die Zähne geklemmt und wedelte mit den Armen in der Luft herum. In einer Hand hielt er eine Art Einmachglas, in der anderen einen Korkstopfen.

„Schofort", nuschelte der Heiler und angelte weiter mit dem Glas nach einem einsamen Falter, der zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte. „Dasch ischt eine tschu günschtische Geleschenheit. Da, hab disch, du Mischtviehsch!"

Energisch verkorkte Gilnín sein Einmachglas, in dem jetzt ein wütender Falter tobte und verstaute es in seiner Umhängetasche. Der Heiler wirkte unglaublich zufrieden und strahlte Galen an, der anerkennend die Aktion verfolgt hatte. Was auch sonst? Eigentlich konnte Thranduil nur froh sein, dass Varya im Traumland Lóriens war, denn sonst hätte sie es sich sicher nicht nehmen lassen, Gilnín zu helfen und ein weiteres Exemplar selbst zu fangen.

„Wir sind gleich draußen", rief Forlos und deutete auf das helle Rund am Ende des baumbeschatteten Weges, das den Beginn der Anduin-Ebene anzeigte.

Als hätten ihn die Falter gehört, versuchten sie nochmals, zu ihnen aufzuschließen, doch die Strecke war dafür nicht mehr lang genug. Mit donnernden Hufen stürmten die Pferde hinaus auf die sonnenbeschienene Ebene. Licht, Sonnenlicht, der Todfeind aller dunklen Kreaturen, übergoss die Reiter mit seinen Strahlen und der Wärme eines überwältigenden Sommertages. Bereits hundert Meter vom Waldrand entfernt ließ Thranduil anhalten. Niemand folgte ihnen mehr. Sie hatten es geschafft.

Varya rührte sich leicht in seinen Armen, dann schlug sie die Augen auf und blinzelte zu ihm hoch. „Ich will nach Hause."

.-.

**_Und hier bitte eine Kapiteltrennung vorstellen._**

.-.

Die hochgewachsene, schlanke Gestalt stand völlig reglos auf dem letzten Absatz der großen Hoftreppe, die Hände verschränkt und den Blick auf das Eingangstor gerichtet, ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen.

Er wartete.

Ein willkommener Windhauch brachte die Luft dieses ungewöhnlich heißen Sommertages in Bewegung und wehte eine der blauschwarzen Haarsträhnen vor sein Gesicht. Erestor machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie wieder zurückzustreichen. Seine Augen mochten auf das Tor gerichtet sein, durch das jeden Moment der Bote reiten konnte, der bereits angekündigt war, doch seine Gedanken bewegten sich auf anderen Bahnen. Er lebte einfach zu lange, länger noch als Elrond, um nicht die Anzeichen nahenden Unheils zu bemerken.

Es begann immer mit Kleinigkeiten, obwohl man die Ankunft dieses dreckigen, stinkenden Orks nicht gerade eine Kleinigkeit nennen konnte. Elrond hatte immer Wert darauf gelegt, dass das Gastliche Haus jedem offen stehen musste. Erestor konnte sich jedoch nicht vorstellen, dass der Peredhil damit gerechnet hatte, dass auch ein Ork ihn einmal beim Wort nehmen würde. Ein Ork!

Erestor schnaubte leise. Und noch dazu ein besonders armseliges Exemplar seiner Gattung. Wenn es wenigstens ein Uruk'hai gewesen wäre…aber nein, stattdessen beherbergte Imladris nun einen kleinen, dürren Berggoblin mit einem halb abgerissenen rechten Ohr, einem schwarzhäutigen Gesicht wie eine Fledermaus und einem ruinenhaften Gebiss, in dem der abgebrochene Fangzahn links oben noch das harmloseste war. Diese Kreatur war so unglaublich hässlich, dass es schon wieder faszinierend war.

„Und er ist wirklich beschränkt", murmelte Erestor vor sich hin. „Meine Schreibtischlampe ist klüger."

„Herr?"

Erestor unterdrückte ein Zusammenzucken. Ohne sich umzudrehen, schnalzte er tadelnd mit der Zunge. „Figwit, Ihr sollt nicht so hinter mir her schleichen."

„Verzeiht mir", stotterte sein Gehilfe und trat eifrig an seine Seite. „Ihr wartet auf den Kurier?"

„Nein, Figwit, ich warte auf den Herbst."

Eine Pause trat ein. Figwit überlegte offenbar wieder, was diese Antwort seines Herrn für eine tiefere Bedeutung haben mochte. Gelegentlich bereute Erestor seinen Entschluss, ausgerechnet ihn zu seinem Gehilfen gemacht zu haben. Es war zwar von Vorteil, dass Figwits naives Naturell auch in seinen wildesten Träumen nicht darauf kommen würde, womit sich Erestor in Wahrheit befasste, aber die Nachteile wogen doch oft genug ebenso schwer.

„Oh!" Die noch sehr jungen Züge Figwits erhellten sich plötzlich. „Ihr habt einen Scherz gemacht."

Erestor musterte ihn einen Moment. „Nur aus Interesse, junger Freund…habt Ihr schon viele Scherze aus meinem Munde vernommen?"

Erneutes ernsthaftes Nachdenken. „Eigentlich nicht."

„Und warum glaubt Ihr dann, würde ich ausgerechnet heute damit anfangen?"

„Äh…"

Der junge Noldo hatte wirklich Glück, dass die Ankunft des berittenen Boten Erestors boshafte Stimmung beendete. Diese Boten kamen regelmäßig und brachten an Nachrichten, was in ganz Mittelerde vor sich ging. Der staubbedeckte Elb war nicht zum ersten Mal mit dieser Aufgabe betreut. Wortlos verneigte er sich vor Erestor und reichte dann den Lederbeutel mit den Briefen an Figwit weiter, der ihm entgegengeeilt war.

„Bringt Euer Pferd zu den Stallungen und ruht Euch aus", befahl Erestor dem ermüdeten Kurier, bevor er sich umdrehte und im kühlen Schatten des Großen Hauses verschwand.

Er steuerte zielstrebig sein Arbeitzimmer an. Dort würde er die umfangreiche Korrespondenz zunächst prüfen. Ein Teil erreichte niemals Elronds Hände. Das waren die Briefe der Verrückten und Schmarotzer, die um Zaubereien und Gold bettelten. Ihr Strom versiegte auch in Jahrhunderten nicht. Bei allen Gerüchten, die unter den Sterblichen über die Zauberkräfte des Herrn von Imladris kursierten, war es auch nicht verwunderlich. Es gab Bittbriefe von Leuten, die wahrhaft absurde Vorstellungen von Lord Elrond und seinen Gaben hatten. Waren wurden angepriesen und manchmal war auch eine ernstliche Frage dabei, für deren Beantwortung er entweder in der großen Bibliothek nachschlagen würde oder sie gleich an jemanden weiterreichte, der sich genau damit befasste. Imladris war stets voll von klugen Köpfen, die hier lernten und lehrten.

Ein weiterer Teil wurde ebenfalls abgegeben in die fähigen Hände der Gelehrten, die in Imladris beheimatet waren, ungeöffnet diesmal. Viele von ihnen unterhielten Korrespondenz mit anderen weisen Männern in den großen Städten dieser Welt.

Der Bote des heutigen Tages kam aus dem Westen. Erestor erkannte einige der Handschriften auf den versiegelten Dokumenten. Eines von Cirdan war dabei, das er sorgsam und ungeöffnet beiseite legte. Er wusste ohnehin, was sein Inhalt sein würde. Die Lossidil konnten endlich weiterziehen, Círdan hatte ein Schiff für sie, das sie in die unsterblichen Lande bringen würde. Erestor verspürte nicht einmal den Anflug von Neid, dass die Schnee-Elben sich dem Ende ihres Weges näherten. Es war lange her, dass er an den weißen Stränden Valinors gewandelt war und diese Unruhe verspürt hatte, die ihn bald darauf fort trieb. Zwar war er seitdem ruhiger geworden, doch noch war zuviel hier im Argen, um sich in den Frieden der Valar sinken zu lassen.

Figwit, aus schmerzlicher Erfahrung heraus sehr schweigsam bei dieser Aufgabe, nahm die unwichtigeren Briefe an sich und trug sie zu seinem eigenen, kleinen Schreibtisch in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes. Mit ungewohnter Hartnäckigkeit hatte er sich diesen Platz in Erestors Heiligtum erkämpft und nicht die schärfsten Worte und bösartigster Spott waren genug gewesen, ihn in die Flucht zu treiben. Manchmal überraschte dieser junge Elb selbst Erestor und so duldete er ihn mittlerweile.

Andere Briefe waren von Gelehrten, mit denen Lord Elrond korrespondierte. Auch diese kamen unangetastet beiseite. Einer von diesen speziell an Elrond adressierten Briefen, fiel ganz besonders ins Auge. Erestors Mundwinkel hoben sich in einem ironischen Lächeln, als er das fliederfarbene, schwere Pergament aufnahm und ihm der Geruch von Rosen entgegenwehte. So weit die Reise dieses versiegelten Schreibens auch gewesen sein mochte, sie reichte nicht, den Duft völlig auszulöschen. Die Absenderin, deren Name in etwas ungelenken Tengwar-Runen über dem blutroten Siegel stand, konnte man nicht unbedingt eine Gelehrte nennen, auch wenn ihre besondere Kunst sicher einiges an Erfahrung erforderte. Außerdem fand sie immer einen Weg, nahezu regelmäßig mit Elrond zu korrespondieren. Erestor wunderte sich nicht einmal, dass dieses Schreiben Milenas in die Botschaften gelangt war, die eigentlich alle aus dem Westen stammten.

Erestor beendete die Durchsicht der Briefe. Zurück blieb ein schmales Päckchen. Verwundert drehte er es in der Hand. Der Absender hatte seinen Namen darauf nicht hinterlassen.

„Was bist du wohl?" überlegte er leise. Mit leichter Neugierde löste er die Verschnürung und faltete das einfache Umschlagpapier auseinander.

Angenehm überrascht betrachtete er das kleine, in dunkelblaues Leder gebundene Buch, das nun vor ihm lag. Der Deckel war mit wunderschönen Tierfiguren und Blumen geprägt. ‚Von Tieren und Pflanzen' stand in goldenen Elbenrunen auf dem Einband.

Er schlug es vorsichtig auf und erfreute sich am Knistern des dicken Papiers. Es standen nur wenige Fabeln darin, doch jede Seite war mit den wunderbarsten, filigranen Zeichnungen versehen. Auf der ersten Seite stand einfach nur ‚Für Lord Elrond'. Entweder kannte hier jemand genau Elronds Geschmack oder es war ein höchst glücklicher Zufallstreffer. Elrond würde erfreut sein.

Erestor nahm die Briefe an den Herrn von Imladris, das Buch und verließ mit einem kurzen Nicken in Figwits Richtung sein Arbeitszimmer. Der junge Noldo würde sich darum kümmern, dass die restliche Korrespondenz an ihren Bestimmungsort kam. Zuverlässig war er ja immerhin.

Er fand Elrond auf einer Bank am Rande eines laut plätschernden Springbrunnens in einem entlegenen Teil des Gartens. Allein war er nicht, Glorfindel stand auf der Wiese vor ihm und vertrieb sich die Zeit damit, mit nacktem Oberkörper Schwertkämpfe gegen einen unsichtbaren Gegner zu führen.

„Brauchst du jetzt schon Publikum?" fragte er den Vanya mit hochgezogener Braue beim Näherkommen.

„Zuschauer sind eine nette Abwechslung", erwiderte Glorfindel und führte eine saubere Attacke. „Aber nicht ihn da. Mir sind die weiblichen Bewunderer lieber."

„Deswegen bin ich diesmal das einzige Publikum", knurrte Elrond. „Langsam werden mir die Klagen von Vätern, Brüdern und hoffnungsvollen Eheanwärtern zuviel, die sich über ihn beschweren."

„Du kennst meinen Lösungsvorschlag", meinte Erestor und ließ sich neben seinem alten Freund auf der Bank nieder. „Deine Briefe."

„Er ist ein wenig extrem", erklärte Elrond und überflog die gefalteten Pergamente. Ein winziges Lächeln erhellte seine immer so ernsten Züge, kaum erblickte er den fliederfarbenen Brief aus Ilegond.

„Wovon redet ihr?" fragte Glorfindel und bereitete eine neue Attacke auf den Unsichtbaren vor.

„Kastrieren", war die zweistimmige Antwort.

Die Parade wurde etwas kläglich. Glorfindel ließ sein Schwert sinken und starrte sie beide an. „Das ist ein Witz!"

„Sehen wir so humorvoll aus?" erkundigte sich Elrond mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf.

„Du würdest mich niemals verkrüppeln", schnaubte der Vanya und steckte das Schwert wieder in die Scheide zurück. Dann hob er ein Tuch vom Boden auf und wischte sich den Schweiß von den Schultern und Armen.

„Es wäre etwas blutig", gestand Elrond zu. „Deswegen habe ich diese Lösung auch verworfen."

„Schade eigentlich", kommentierte Erestor.

„Danke, mein Freund." Glorfindel warf ihm das Tuch zu und ließ sich vor ihnen ins Gras fallen. „Heute Abend ist das Verabschiedungs-Fest für die Lossidil, nicht wahr? Hoffentlich hat Círdan ein Schiff für sie bereit, wenn sie ankommen. Du solltest Gildor vielleicht anweisen, einen Umweg zu gehen, um dem alten Graubart mehr Zeit zu verschaffen."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", sagte Erestor, während er mit spitzen Fingern das verschwitzte Tuch auf den Boden stieß. „Die Nachricht von Círdan ist eben eingetroffen. Gildor kann morgen unbesorgt aufbrechen."

„Sehr schön", befand Elrond und blätterte durch das Fabelbuch. „Von wem ist das?"

„Einem unbekannten Verehrer", meinte Erestor. „Jedenfalls nicht von deiner seltsamen Brieffreundin aus Rhûn."

„Adar!" Die etwas unkonventionelle Annäherung der Zwillinge verhinderte eine Antwort.

Ihre Schwerter in der Hand stürmten sie auf den Grasflecken. Beide sahen sich hektisch und irgendwie triumphierend um. Bei soviel Kampflust konnte es eigentlich nur einen Auslöser geben.

„Was hat Borzo angestellt?" fragte Elrond dann auch sehr gelassen.

„Woher…?" Elladan brach ab und wedelte mit dem Schwert in der Gegend herum. „Er ist weg. Genau das, was ich befürchtet habe. Man kann Orks nicht trauen. Du hättest ihn nie reinlassen sollen."

Ausnahmsweise stimmte Erestor ihm zu, sagte aber lieber nichts.

„Beruhigt euch", meinte Elrond und stand auf. „Er ist nicht weg, ihr findet ihn nur nicht. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich in einer der Höhlen verkrochen. Es ist heller Tag. Kein Ork verträgt Sonnenlicht. Er verträgt nicht einmal sehr gut unsere Nähe."

„Niemand zwingt ihn, hier zu bleiben", ließ sich Glorfindel vernehmen. „Es ist etwas bizarr, Elrond, ein Ork in Bruchtal!"

„Er hat um Zuflucht gebeten", widersprach der Elbenlord starrsinnig und marschierte an seinen enttäuschten Söhnen vorbei Richtung Haupthaus.

Erestor schloss einen Moment die Augen. Er bekämpfte das Bild, wie Sauron an der Bruinen-Furt stand, um Asyl bat und Elrond ihn natürlich hereinließ. Zum Glück war Gil-Galad nicht mehr da. Er hätte seinen Herold mit Aeglos quer durch das Tal getrieben.

.-.

**_Und hier noch eine Kapiteltrennung_**

.-.

Aragorn kaute zufrieden auf seinem Anteil des Perlhuhns herum, das die traurige Ehre hatte, ihr Abendessen zu sein. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es Haldir gelungen war, aber dieses Huhn schmeckte um Längen besser als alles, was er sich bislang so über dem Lagerfeuer zusammengeröstet hatte.

„Kräuter", erriet der Galadhrim seine Gedanken. „Es wird mit Kräutern gefüllt."

„Und welchen?"

Haldir sah ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an. „Altes Familienrezept."

Aragorn fragte gar nicht erst weiter. Sie wanderten zwar erst einige Tage zusammen, aber diesen Gesichtsausdruck kannte er schon zur Genüge. Wenn Haldir etwas für sich behalten wollte, dann versagte jegliche Überredungskunst.

Schweigen breitete sich wieder zwischen ihnen aus. Eines dieser entspannenden Arten von Schweigen. Nicht das unangenehm berührte, bei dem Aragorn immer heiß und kalt wurde und er verzweifelt nach einem Gesprächsthema suchte, sondern das andere. Das, bei dem jeder seinen Gedanken nachhing und keine Unterhaltung vom anderen erwartete.

Aragorn nagte die letzten Reste des zarten Geflügels vom Knochen und lehnte sich dann gemütlich gegen den Stein in seinem Rücken. Sie hatten ihr Lager wieder in einer der Anduin-Buchten aufgeschlagen. Bei Dunkelheit wanderte es sich nicht gut in dieser Gegend. So schön die Ebenen auch waren, so sehr waren sie verseucht mit Orks und Wegelagerern. Nachts krochen sie bevorzugt aus ihren Unterschlupfen. Da war es besser, man bot kein ganz so anziehendes Ziel.

Wobei sich nur ein Vollidiot mit Haldir anlegen würde - war zumindest Aragorns Meinung. Am Vortag waren sie in der Dämmerung einer kleinen Ork-Truppe begegnet, die sich mit lautem Gebrüll auf sie gestürzt hatte. Der Scheiterhaufen, auf dem ihre Kadaver verbrannten, müsste mittlerweile erloschen sein.

Haldirs Gesichtsausdruck, als er seine Pfeile wieder aus den toten Orks gezogen hatte, war einfach Gold wert gewesen. Trotz intensiver Reinigung im Gras hatte der Galadhrim jeden Pfeil nochmals im Anduin gespült und dabei über Orkblut geschimpft. Aragorn hatte aufmerksam zugehört. Elbische Verwünschungen zeichneten sich durch poetische Phantasie aus, er würde die Zwillinge damit überraschen können.

„Haldir?"

„Hm?"

„Arwen ist zurzeit im Goldenen Wald..."

Der Galadhrim drehte sich so, dass er flussabwärts blicken konnte und Aragorn dabei den Rücken zudrehte. „Das ist sie."

Aragorn zermarterte sich das Hirn, wie er das Thema unauffällig weiter verfolgen konnte. „Ich kenne sie aus Imladris."

„Das erzählte sie."

Täuschte er sich oder schwang da ein Lachen in Haldirs Stimme mit? Er _musste_ sich täuschen, so lustig war Arwen schließlich nicht. Im nächsten Moment realisierte er die Worte des Elben. „Sie spricht von mir?"

„Gelegentlich."

„Ah ja", brachte Aragorn etwas angestrengt zustande. Er räusperte sich. „Und was sagt sie so?"

Es klang beiläufig genug, befand er. Haldir würde keinen Verdacht schöpfen.

„Dies und das."

Aragorn verspürte den starken Drang, den Elben am Kragen zu packen und solange zu schütteln, bis er alles erzählte. Jedes Wort von Arwen interessierte hier schließlich. „Haldir!"

„Was denn?"

Aragorn wollte endlich etwas deutlicher werden, aber der Galadhrim sprang plötzlich hoch und stieß mit den Füßen das ohnehin schon fast heruntergebrannte, kleine Lagerfeuer auseinander. „Ein Boot auf dem Anduin. Nehmt Eure Waffen, Estel. Die Sache gefällt mir nicht."

Aragorn reagierte instinktiv. Er schüttete den Rest seiner Wasserflasche auf die noch glimmenden Äste, warf das Gepäck hinter einen Busch und hockte sich dann neben den Elb in die Deckung eines der größeren Steine. Es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis er das Boot sehen konnte, das Haldir so in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt hatte. Der Vollmond, der aus dem Anduin einen flüssigen Spiegel machte, trug auch nicht gerade dazu bei, irgendetwas auf dem großen Strom leichter erkennbar zu machen. Jedenfalls nicht auf diese Entfernung und nicht für menschliche Augen.

„Bewaffnete Händler", meinte Haldir einige Minuten später.

„Sie werden zu einer der kleinen Handelsstationen unterwegs sein", vermutete Aragorn erleichtert und wollte bereits aufstehen.

Haldir fasste ihn hart am Arm und hielt ihn in der Deckung. „Noch nicht, Estel. Das sind keine üblichen Händler."

Aragorn bemühte sich krampfhaft, etwas zu erkennen. Bislang war es nur eine verschwommene Silhouette auf dem glitzernden Fluss. „Nicht?"

„Menschliche Ware", zischte der Galadhrim. „Wir kennen diese Boote, wenn sie den Goldenen Wald passieren. Sklaven für den Norden. Diese Transporte sind schwer bewacht. Es ist besser, sie sehen uns nicht."

Aragorn spürte ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend. Der Sklavenhandel war ein offenes und sehr schmutziges Geheimnis seiner Rasse. Er hasste es und unwillkürlich überlegte er, wie er diese armen Kreaturen auf dem Boot befreien konnte. „Wir müssen..."

„Wir müssen gar nichts", wurde er hart von Haldir unterbrochen. „Schwer bewaffnet, Estel, und das meine ich ernst. Ein Dutzend bis an die Zähne ausgerüstete Sklavenfänger sind ein bisschen mehr als ein Trupp Orks."

Aragorn schloss die Augen. Er hatte Recht, er hatte wirklich Recht. Das konnte trotzdem nicht die Lösung sein.

„Wir greifen sie wenn es geht an Land an", meinte Haldir plötzlich mit gepresster Stimme.

Arogorns Kopf schnappte hoch und er starrte den Elben verwundert an, dessen Augen jetzt beinahe vor unterdrückter Wut von innen heraus leuchteten. „Auf einmal doch?"

Wortlos deutete Haldir auf das näher gekommene Boot. Deutlich waren nun mittschiffs unterschiedliche Gestalten zu erkennen. Eine davon...Aragorn blinzelte. Er hatte eine Halluzination. Das konnte nur an der Kräuterfüllung des Perlhuhns liegen. Silberne Haare, grazil bis zur Zerbrechlichkeit und mit Sicherheit auch strahlend grüne Augen. „Ein Ithildrim?"

„So wie Thranduils Heilerin", bestätigte Haldir und lief geduckt davon, um sein Gepäck zusammen zu suchen.

„Was wisst Ihr von Varya?" fragte Aragorn verblüfft und starrte dabei angestrengt auf das Handelsboot. Es konnte unmöglich Galens Freundin sein, die dort am Mast gefesselt war. Thranduil hätte die Sklavenhändler zu Warg-Futter verarbeitet, wenn einer auch nur in die Nähe Düsterwalds gekommen wäre, geschweige denn seine Hände an die Ithildrim gelegt hätte.

„Selbst unter den Eldar verbreiten sich wirklich interessante Neuigkeiten schnell", brummte der Galadhrim.

„Klatsch!" erkannte Aragorn.

„Neuigkeiten", korrigierte Haldir und hob eine seiner arroganten Augenbrauen. „Thranduil war schließlich immer ein Einzelgänger, wenn auch kein Kostverächter und..."

„Jaja", winkte Aragorn ab. „Redet Euch jetzt nicht raus."

„Kommt Euch dieser Ithildrim bekannt vor?" lenkte Haldir ab.

Aragorn wandte sich wieder dem Boot zu. Es war mittlerweile fast auf ihrer Höhe. Natürlich war es schwer, die Ithildrim von einander zu unterscheiden. Sie ähnelten sich auf verblüffende Weise. Abgesehen von ihrer Ausstrahlung und ein wenig in der Ausprägung ihrer Gesichtszüge, je nach Alter. Dieser hier war offenbar noch sehr jung. Aragorn schluckte und blinzelte. Sehr, sehr jung und weiblich.

„Leiloss", hauchte er ungläubig. Jetzt erkannte er auch eine zweite Gestalt neben ihr am Mast. „Hinner! Das darf nicht wahr sein! Galen wird sie beide umbringen."

.-.

**_Überraschung! Hier auch eine. Daher auch der Name dieses Kapitels _**__

.-.

„Figwit, mein Freund."

Ein äußerst misstrauischer Blick traf Elladan und Elrohir gleichermaßen, obwohl letzterer nur freundlich lächelte und nicht so trällerte wie sein Bruder.

Elladan ließ sich davon nicht abhalten, trat neben Erestors Gehilfen und legte ihm kameradschaftlich einen Arm um die Schultern. „Wie läuft es denn so?"

„Wie immer", murmelte der junge Noldo unbehaglich und spähte Richtung Kaminhalle. „Ich muss zum Abschiedsfest der Lossidil."

„Wir doch auch." Elladans Griff ließ Figwit keine Chance. Elrohir unterdrückte ein mitleidiges Grinsen. „Erestor schon da?"

„Ich weiß nicht", kam die zögernde Antwort. „Wieso?"

„Nur so. Wie geht es ihm denn?"

„Gut, wie immer."

Elladans große Stunde nahte. Er setzte eine betrübte Miene auf. „Aber Figwit! Habt Ihr es denn nicht bemerkt?"

Jetzt brauchte er Figwit jedenfalls nicht mehr festhalten. Wie angewurzelt stand der Noldo neben ihm und blickte alarmiert von einem Zwilling zum anderen. „Was meint Ihr, Lord Elladan?"

„Elladan genügt", bot Elladan an. Er konnte unendlich großzügig sein, wenn es sich lohnte. Elrohir verkniff sich ein Grinsen. „Er ist so anders als sonst. Natürlich kennt Ihr ihn nicht so gut und lange wie wir, aber glaubt uns – Erestor bedrückt etwas."

„Er hat nichts gesagt", meinte Figwit gedehnt.

„Ja, das ist unser Erestor", seufzte Elladan.

Elrohir nickte zustimmend.

„Aber, warum sollte ihn etwas bedrücken?" forschte Figwit zunehmend blasser.

_Ja, warum eigentlich?_ überlegte Elrohir, behielt aber seine Kummerfalte auf der Stirn bei. Wenn es so weiterging, bekam er eine Gesichtslähmung.

„Das ist es ja", triumphierte Elladan kaum versteckt. „Unser Erestor ist da sehr verschlossen. Das hatten wir schon mal."

Elrohir sah seinen Bruder an. _Tatsächlich?_ besagte sein Blick.

„Tatsächlich?" hauchte Figwit, die großen braunen Kinderaugen mit Panik gefüllt.

„Schon länger her", wischte Elladan das zeitliche Detail beiseite. „Er trägt seinen Kummer mit sich herum, bis es fast zu spät ist. Erestor will eben niemanden damit belasten. So ist er, unser Erestor."

_Unser_ Erestor würde Elladan das Leben zur Hölle machen, wenn er ihn jemals in seiner Gegenwart so nannte.

„Ich könnte ihn fragen", schlug Figwit nicht sehr begeistert vor. „Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass er mit mir über seine Sorgen reden würde."

Insgeheim krümmte sich Elrohir vor Lachen. Erestor, der sich bei Figwit ausweinte, die Vorstellung war so grotesk wie Sauron im Nachthemd. „Kaum..."

„Aber..." Elladan schob Figwit vor sich, packte ihn an den Schultern und setzte sein ernstestes Gesicht auf. „...Ihr seid trotzdem unsere letzte Hoffnung. Wenn einer etwas Ungewöhnliches an Erestor bemerkt, dann Ihr. Immerhin seid Ihr sein Gehilfe, sein Vertrauter sozusagen. Das ist eine sehr bedeutende Position."

Elrohir nickte. „Sehr bedeutend."

Figwit überlegte. Das konnte erfahrungsgemäß bei ihm dauern. Was es auch tat. Elrohir wippte bereits etwas ungeduldig auf den Fußballen. Er wollte auf dieses Fest. Tanzen, Trinken, Aristil zum Lachen bringen mit peinlichen Geschichten aus Elladans Jugend...

„Ich werde die Augen offen halten", zog Figwit endlich die richtigen Schlüsse. „Wem soll ich es sagen? Lord Elrond?"

„Hm, eher nicht", verneinte Elladan und ihm war nicht einmal anzumerken, dass er genauso innerlich zusammenzuckte wie sein Zwilling. Das hätte noch gefehlt. Elrond würde sofort wissen, wer hinter dem ganzen Aufwand steckte.

„Lord Glorfindel?"

Nächster Fehlversuch. Die Zwillinge schüttelten die Köpfe. Imladris war voll von Elben. Wenn es so weiterging, standen sie in einer Woche noch hier auf dem Gang.

„Oh!" Figwit hatte eine Erleuchtung. „Ich sage es Euch."

Es folgte eine kurze Kunstpause von Elladan, in der er scheinbar angestrengt diese Option bedachte. „Das ist wahrscheinlich am besten. Wir wissen dann schon, was zu tun ist."

Erleichtert machte sich Figwit davon. Die Zwillinge warteten, bis er in der Kaminhalle verschwunden war, dann tauschten sie ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Der Noldo saß an der Quelle. Ihn einzuspannen war sehr viel erfolgversprechender, als klammheimlich Erestors Büro zu durchsuchen und dabei sowieso erwischt zu werden. Außerdem nahm Erestor ihn ohnehin nicht wirklich ernst. Er würde nicht so vorsichtig sein.

Sie wussten zwar nicht genau, was Figwit eigentlich suchen sollte oder womöglich finden würde, aber irgendwas davon musste schließlich zu gebrauchen sein.

„Ihr solltet euch schämen", erklang Aristils Stimme hinter ihnen. „Wenn Erestor ihm auf die Schliche kommt, gibt es Ärger."

Elladan fuhr herum und entflammte sein Valar-Lächeln für besondere Gelegenheiten. „Erstens lauscht man nicht, selbst wenn man so entzückende Ohren hat wie du und zweitens dient es einem guten Zweck."

„Einem guten Zweck?" Sie war irgendwie immun gegen seinen Charme. Elrohir hätte ihm das vorher sagen können. Die Dienerin schwärmte für Glorfindel und natürlich für Galen, wenn er in Imladris weilte. Hellhaarige Eldar waren also eindeutig im Vorteil. „Das wird nicht gut gehen, Elladan. Deine Pläne gehen niemals wirklich gut."

„Zweiflerin", grinste er und wirbelte sie einmal zu der Musik herum, die aus der Kaminhalle erklang.

.-.

tbc

**Airihnaa**: Vergiss beim Kleingedruckten nicht, dass Elben verdammt gut sehen können. Nimm Mikro-Schrift. Sonst sind die Jungs sauer. Die dürften ohnehin leicht gereizt sein, bedenkt man das Alkoholproblem und die nicht wirklich funktionierenden Nebenbeschäftigungen.

Elrond hat eben ein großes Herz. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sonst auch schon längst seine eigenen Söhne, seinen Seneschall und seinen Vanya-Krieger hochkant vor die Tür gesetzt.

**Lord Elo**: Jaja, immer bevorzugt sie diesen blöden Thrandi. Es bliebe natürlich noch eine Lösung für dich – wie wäre es, wenn du eine eigene Story schreibst? wackel mit Augenbrauen

**Sahrah0683:** Jo, sie kennen sich. Wenn ich mich richtig an das Buch erinnere, haben sie sich kurz getroffen, bevor Arwen ab in den Goldenen Wald gedampft ist und Estel auf Wanderschaft ging. War wohl Liebe auf den ersten Blick –hachsag-. So was soll es geben…

Vater und Sohn sind eben ein eingespieltes Team. Die halten zusammen. Müssen sie wohl auch.

Borzo ist mir irgendwie reingerutscht. Ich sag ja immer, wenn man erst jemandem einen Namen gibt, wird man ihn einfach nicht mehr los. Selbst wenn es ein Ork ist.

**Shelley:** Das mit Borzo erklär ich noch so halbwegs. Ich hoffe, es klingt dann wenigstens einleuchtend –räusper-

Tja, was haben sie in Erestors Arbeitszimmer gesucht? Das weiß wahrscheinlich wieder nur Elladan alleine. Erestor jedenfalls wird kaum seine geheime Briefmarkensammlung auf dem Tisch liegen lassen. Der kennt die Jungs, der kennt sie wirklich.

**Mystic** ER IST NICHT FETT! Das sind die ganzen Klamotten, die die immer in mehreren Lagen übereinander tragen müssen. So ein Elb hat wohl immer seinen halben Kleiderschrank am Leib.

Ja, auch ein Mensch badet gelegentlich. Wie du so treffend festgestellt hast, einmal im Jahr muss es einfach sein. Wenn man an den eigenen Klamotten kleben bleibt, hat man keine Wahl mehr – glibberiges Schwert von Estel betrachtet –

Du bist wirklich gut in Form. – sich ernsthaft überlegt, Arenor II lieber doch nicht zu posten –

**Feanen**: Echt? So viele? Würdest du mir eine CD schicken? – bettel – Wenn du jetzt erst gefahren wärst, hättest du sogar noch diesen Vulkanausbruch mitgekommen – feuerfeste Kleidung reich –

**Pauleschwein**: Nein, sie ist NICHT schwanger. Keine Chance! Echt nicht! Ich schwöre es. Sie wird es auch hier bestimmt nicht werden. Aber wenn du unbedingt möchtest, kommt demnächst auch noch eine Schwangerschaft rein, aber NICHT von Varya!

Jetztfrag ich mich nur– wer von den beiden ist Miss Marple und wer Hercule mit dem Riesenschnauzbart…

**Ithiliell**: Glaub mir, ich bin auch gespannt, wie ich drei Schauplätze miteinander verknüpft kriege. Besonders, wenn vielleicht noch der vierte dazu kommt. Öhm, ja… Haldir übt doch immer einen guten Einfluss aus, Haldir ja!


	4. Verrückt sieht anders aus

**Disclaimer**Ja, höret und staunet: Es gehört alles dem ehrenwerten Prof. Tolkien bzw. denen, die das Glück hatten, ihn zu beerben. Ich war nicht dabei.

o-o

**A/N:** Amélie war so geduldig, wie immer den Fehlerfindel zu machen. Amy, was die Sache mit dem mundtot angeht: aber so was macht Elrond doch nicht! Er glaubt an das Gute in allem, sogar in einem Ork.

o-o

**4. Kapitel: Verrückt sieht anders aus**

o-o

Galen tupfte nochmals mit einem sauberen Tuch auf Varyas Hand herum. „Es will nicht aufhören zu bluten."

„Ist mir auch schon aufgefallen", sagte sie ohne große Beunruhigung. „Mach einen festen Verband, sonst hab ich lauter Blutflecken auf den Kleidern. Aber wirklich fest, Galen, sonst verblute ich noch."

Galen grinste nur und kramte in seiner Tasche nach einer Bandage. Verbluten bei so winzigen Wunden...der Scherz war gut. Sie erwiderte sein Grinsen. Varya sah glücklich aus, befand Galen, während er die Bandage anlegte. Er hatte sich in den vergangenen zwei Jahren doch etwas Sorgen gemacht, wie sie in Düsterwald zurechtkam. Vor allen Dingen hatte es ihn beschäftigt, wie sie mit dem _König_ zurechtkam. Thranduil war nicht gerade ein ruhiger, sanftmütiger Charakter. Eigentlich war Thranduil sogar ein Elb, der Galen immer wieder Todesangst einjagte. Varya hatte damit wohl keine Probleme. Gerade eben schweifte ihr Blick wieder zu ihm herüber und unwillkürlich strahlten ihre Augen.

Sie hatten in deutlicher Entfernung zum Waldrand das Lager aufgeschlagen, um erst am nächsten Morgen weiter Richtung Alter Furt zu reiten. Während sich Forlos darum kümmerte, dass alles gesichert war und ein Feuer entzündet wurde, standen Thranduil und Legolas bei den Pferden und unterhielten sich gedämpft. Es schien, sie besprachen ihr weiteres Vorgehen. Galen machte sich deswegen keine Gedanken. Bis zur Furt war der Weg vorgezeichnet und das gefährlichste Stück hatten sie jetzt auch hinter sich.

„Ich schätze, die Zähne sondern ein gerinnungshemmendes Gift ab", überlegte Gilnín, der neben ihnen im Gras saß.

„Und wovon bin ich eingeschlafen?" fragte Varya zweifelnd.

Gilnín hob das Glas mit dem Falter an, der ausgesprochen griesgrämig auf dem Boden seines Gefängnisses hockte und sie alle drei anstarrte. „Der puderige Belag auf den Flügeln dürfte dafür verantwortlich sein. Ich werde ihn absammeln und untersuchen. Ein gutes Schlafmittel, sehr schnell in seiner Wirkung. Auch wenn ich noch nicht genau weiß, WIE es wirkt."

„Fand ich auch", grollte Varya und zog ein Gesicht. „Ihr solltet aber Handschuhe anziehen, Gilnín, wenn Ihr den Falter rausnehmt. Dieser Kerl sieht richtig hinterlistig aus. Außerdem könnte das Puder durch Hautkontakt wirken."

„Meint Ihr?" meinte Gilnín und klopfte etwas gegen das Glas. Der ausgefranselte Falter bleckte sofort die Zähne.

„Meine ich", bestätigte Varya und warf Galen einen langen Blick zu.

Der verknotete energisch die offenen Bänder der Bandage und ließ sich dann ins Gras sinken. Er verschränkte die Arme unter dem Kopf und blinzelte hinauf in den ungetrübt blauen Himmel. „Vermisst du eigentlich Rhûnar?"

„Manchmal", war die gutgelaunte Antwort von Varya, die sich neben ihn fallen ließ. „Meistens, wenn Thranduil schlechte Laune hat. Er ist dann sehr...königlich. Ältere Elben regen sich so oft über Kleinigkeiten auf."

Galen hatte eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, was Varya unter Kleinigkeiten verstand und lachte leise. „Wenigstens hast du den Palast noch nicht eingeebnet. Das würde er dir wohl ziemlich übel nehmen."

„Ah, er nimmt mir dauernd etwas übel", kicherte sie schläfrig. „Aber Düsterwalds Löwe brüllt gerne, ohne wirklich beißen zu wollen."

„Düsterwalds Löwe wird dir den Kopf für diese Respektlosigkeit abreißen", erklang Legolas' Stimme über ihnen.

„Und sein Löwenjunges wohl auch", amüsierte sich Galen und stützte sich auf die Ellbogen, um Legolas besser sehen zu können. „Hast du vor, uns zu verraten?"

Legolas setzte sich im Schneidersitz zu ihnen. „Das muss ich nicht. Da Varya wohl nie lernen wird, ihre Stimme zu senken, hat er das sowieso schon gehört."

Automatisch sahen alle zu Thranduil, der diese Aufmerksamkeit mit einem grimmigen Lächeln quittierte.

„Oha", machte Varya und winkte ihm etwas schwach zu. „Das kann ich mir jetzt wieder monatelang anhören. Du hättest ihn ablenken müssen, Legolas."

„Meldis, ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass du sofort die Gelegenheit nutzt, über meinen geliebten Vater und verehrten König herzuziehen", erwiderte der Kronprinz boshaft.

Varya furchte böse die Stirn. „Galen, wie heißt noch mal dieser Spruch der Sterblichen?"

„Sie haben unzählige", erinnerte er sie seufzend. „Und nicht alle sind wirklich erhellend. Der mit dem Esel und dem Eis ist zum Beispiel etwas fraglich."

„Ah, ich meine aber den mit dem Obst."

„Obst?"

„Birne?" Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, es war ein Apfel."

„Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm", kam es erfreut von Gilnín. „Gemeint ist wohl, dass Kinder und Eltern sich – „

„Danke, Meister Gilnín", sagte Legolas hastig. „Wir haben es wohl auch so verstanden. Was macht der Falter?"

Gilnín drehte etwas das Einmachglas. „Er wirkt etwas geschwächt. Vielleicht sollte ich mehr Löcher in den Deckel machen."

„Lieber nicht", knurrte Varya und beugte sich vor, bis ihre Nase fast das Glas berührte, in dem der Falter jetzt mit zusammengeklappten Flügeln auf dem Boden hockte. „Der tut nur so!"

Wie zum Beweis hackte die hinterlistige kleine Kreatur nach ihr und es gab ein scharrendes Geräusch, als seine spitzen Zähne gegen die Glaswand stießen. Varya streckte ihm triumphierend die Zunge heraus, was der Falter mit einem mittleren Tobsuchtsanfall quittierte.

„Ich bringe ihn besser in den Schatten", meinte Gilnín etwas beunruhigt und stolperte einige Meter weg.

„Er hätte den Falter gar nicht einfangen sollen", sagte Legolas zweifelnd. „Diese Kreatur ist gefährlich."

„Aber auch recht reizvoll, was ihre Fähigkeiten angeht", erinnerte ihn Galen und verstand nicht so ganz, warum Legolas das Gesicht verzog. „Ihr Waldelben nutzt zu wenig, was da direkt vor euch liegt."

„So wie das Pulver gegen Flöhe", sagte Varya und stieß Legolas in die Seite. „Euch fehlt es an Neugierde und Abenteuersinn."

„Da ihr beide gerade in Düsterwald seid, haben wir erst mal wieder genug davon für die nächsten hundert Jahre."

Varya riss die Augen auf. „Entschuldige, Legolas, ich vergesse dauernd, dass du ja schon ein alter Elb bist. Galen, wir sind zuviel für seine Nerven. Hast du nicht noch einen Stärkungstrank im Gepäck? Sieh nur, er zittert schon vor innerer Auszehrung."

„Es reicht immer noch, um dir den Hals umzudrehen", grollte der Waldelbenprinz gutmütig.

„Galen, hilf mir", lachte sie und sprang auf.

„Lauf einfach weg", empfahl ihr Freund träge. „In seinem Alter holt er dich ohnehin nicht mehr ein."

„Im Moment jedenfalls nicht", gestand Legolas erheitert. „Außerdem muss ich Kräfte sammeln, wenn wir auch noch auf Leiloss treffen. Dann seid ihr zu dritt und das kann den stärksten Elb an den Rand seiner Kräfte bringen."

Schlagartig verdüsterte sich Galens gute Laune. Zwar waren seine Visionen von dem, was der Ithildrim alles zugestoßen sein mochte, nicht mehr ganz so schrecklich, seit er in Düsterwald eingetroffen war, aber noch immer machte er sich große Sorgen.

„Wir werden sie finden", sagte Legolas leise. Galens Besorgnis war ihm wohl nicht entgangen. „Du wirst sehen, mein Freund, in zwei Tagen sind wir an der Alten Furt und da muss sie durch."

„Und wenn sie schon dort war?"

„Dann finden wir ihre Spuren und wissen zumindest, dass sie heil durch den südlichen Düsterwald gelangt ist", tröstete Legolas ihn. „Sie hat nur ein Ziel, Galen, und das ist Imladris. Leiloss ist also gar nicht zu verfehlen. Mein Vater hat gleich nach deiner Ankunft eine Nachricht an Lord Elrond geschickt. Man wird Leiloss entgegenreiten und sie in Empfang nehmen."

„Armes Ding", grinste Varya. „Lord Elrond wird nicht sehr begeistert sein. Ich möchte dann nicht in ihren Stiefeln stecken."

„Denkst du, Thranduil ist die angenehmere Alternative?" wollte Legolas mit einem bedeutsamen Heben der Augenbraue von ihr wissen.

Varya betrachtete einen Moment ihn, dann den Waldelbenkönig, der mittlerweile den Waldrand wachsam im Auge behielt und lächelte schließlich. „Ich schätze schon."

Beide Elben sahen ihr nach, wie sie mit leichten Schritten Richtung Thranduil entschwand. Außer Legolas schien sie wirklich das einzige Geschöpf ganz Ardas zu sein, das nicht die geringste Angst vor dem König der Waldelben hatte.

„Wie macht sie sich so?" erkundigte sich Galen sehr gedämpft bei seinem Freund. „Kommt sie wirklich zurecht?"

„Ohne Zweifel", sagte Legolas und ein leichtes Lächeln hob unwillkürlich seine Mundwinkel. „Es geht ihr gut, Galen, mach dir um sie nicht auch noch Sorgen. Mein Vater würde niemals zulassen, dass ihr auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wird."

„Ich meine nicht die äußeren Gefahren", wehrte Galen ab. „Ich meine die bissigen Bemerkungen und bösen Worte, die eure Hofschranzen für sie bereit haben. Halt mich nicht für ganz naiv, mein Freund. Diese Verbindung ist keine, die vor allen Augen Gnade gefunden haben kann."

„Aber sie findet Gnade vor den Augen der Valar", sagte Legolas ernst. „Das allein zählt. Varya ist eine Kämpferin, sie kann damit umgehen."

„LEGOLAS!"

Unter Thranduils aufgebrachter Stimme schien sich der Waldrand ein Stück zurückzuziehen. Düsterwalds Thronfolger war bei der ersten Silbe auf den Beinen, genauso wie Galen, der sich hektisch umsah, weil er mit einem Angriff einer ganzen Horde Orks rechnete.

Thranduil kam mit langen Schritten zu ihnen herüber. „Ich dachte, ich hätte mich glasklar ausgedrückt! Erklär mir das!"

Galen folgte der Richtung, die Thranduils ausgestreckter Arm vorgab. In einem netten Kontrast zum satten Grün der Sommerwiese schlängelte sich eine vertraute, rotschwarze Gestalt heran. Große, goldene Augen mit schlitzförmiger Pupille leuchteten regelrecht vor Vorfreude, kaum hatten sie Legolas erspäht.

„Ionnin", seufzte Legolas und wehrte im nächsten Moment die blaue, lange Zunge des Bergsalamanders ab, die ihm begeistert durch das Gesicht fahren wollte. „Du solltest doch im Palast bleiben."

„Sieht das so aus, als hättest du deinen Standpunkt deutlich gemacht?" fauchte Thranduil, der bei ihnen angelangt war. „Wie hat er es überhaupt durch die Falterschwärme geschafft?"

Das war nun wirklich eine interessante Frage, befand Galen und nahm den Salamander näher in Augenschein. Einige Kratzer auf Ionnins dichter Schuppenhaut und ein puderiger Belag an einigen Stellen zeugten davon, dass er den Faltern zumindest begegnet war. „Er scheint immun zu sein."

Thranduil bedachte ihn mit einem wütenden Blick. „Wie erfreulich, Meister Galen. Dann können wir ihn ja ohne weiteres zurückschicken."

„So schlimm ist es auch nicht, wenn er noch eine Weile mitkommt", sagte Legolas mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag. „Er hängt eben an mir."

„Das kann er auch im Palast", entgegnete Thranduil nicht wirklich besänftigt. „Wer weiß, auf was wir noch alles treffen. Wenn du in Gedanken bei Ionnin bist, können dir Fehler unterlaufen."

„Also bitte!" empörte sich sein Sohn und tätschelte gleichzeitig das riesige Haupt des Salamanders.

„Ich würde ja..." Galen war zu spät mit seiner Warnung. Legolas erwischte genau eine Ansammlung von Schlafpulver mit der flachen Hand. Er atmete noch einmal tief ein, dann fiel er um wie ein gefällter Baum und landete genau vor dem erstaunten Bergsalamander, der ihn ratlos anstubste.

„Unternehmt etwas!" befahl Thranduil Galen. Mittlerweile kannte jeder die Wirkung des Puders und die väterliche Besorgnis hielt sich offenbar in Grenzen.

„Er wacht gleich wieder auf." Galen winkte Gilnín heran. „Habt Ihr gesehen? Offenbar reicht normaler Körperkontakt tatsächlich aus. Es braucht gar keine Verletzung damit einhergehen."

„Faszinierend", befand Gilnín und beugte sich etwas über Legolas. „Und so schnell in der Wirkung. Ob er was dagegen hat, wenn ich von Ionnin etwas Pulver herunterkratze?"

Thranduil stemmte die Fäuste in die Seiten. „Mein Sohn schläft, Meister Gilnín. Er wird schwerlich Einspruch erheben. Sucht lieber nach einem Weg, die Wirkung umzukehren und fegt diesen Salamander bei dieser Gelegenheit gründlich ab. Es fehlt noch, dass jedes Mal einer der unsrigen umkippt, nur weil er mit Ionnin in Berührung gekommen ist."

Mit einem letzten ärgerlichen Blick auf den entspannt schlummernden Prinzen stapfte Thranduil wieder weg. Was er dabei über Echsen und Prinzen murmelte war nicht gerade schmeichelhaft. Gilnín reichte das Einmachglas mit dem Falter an Galen, dann zog er seine Handschuhe über und nahm einen Pinsel und ein Stück Pergament aus seiner Umhängetasche. Währenddessen knickte der Bersalamander an Ort und Stelle ein, legte den Kopf auf Legolas' Brust und wartete betrübt, dass sein über alles geliebter Elb wieder ein Lebenszeichen von sich gab.

o-o

* * *

o-o

Der Wein war sehr hell und leuchtete förmlich in dem dickwandigen Glasbecher. Ein feines Apfelaroma stieg in Glorfindels Nase. Der in Bruchtal selbst gekelterte Apfelwein war an heißen Sommerabenden wie diesen eine Wohltat. Säuerlich rann die Flüssigkeit über die Zunge und erzählte ohne Schnörkel und Spielereien vom Herbst des vergangenen Jahres, in dem die Früchte ihren Weg in die Weinkellerei des Hauses angetreten hatten. Glorfindel gab einen wohligen Laut von sich und streckte sich noch etwas mehr in seinem Lieblingssessel in Elronds privater Bibliothek aus.

„Eine deiner Verflossenen hat dich mal mit einer Katze verglichen", kam es von Erestor, der seinerseits in seinem Lieblingssessel ruhte, ebenfalls einen Weinbecher in der Hand. „Ich muss sagen, die Dame hatte Recht."

„Aber bitte eine Raubkatze", grinste Glorfindel, ohne sich weiter für den Namen besagter Dame zu interessieren.

Beide Elben hatten es sich in Elronds besonderem Refugium gemütlich gemacht. Vielleicht war dies der einzige Ort in ganz Imladris, in dem man während der festreichen Sommerzeit wirklich ungestört sein konnte. Die Sessel standen in der Mitte des kreisrunden Raumes in einer Insel aus buntem Licht, das durch die große Glaskuppel weit über ihnen fiel. Diese Dachkonstruktion wirkte so zerbrechlich mit ihren unzähligen bunten Scheiben und war dennoch sehr widerstandsfähig, bedachte man, wie viele Unwetter sie bereits unbeschadet überstanden hatte.

Über zwei Stockwerke zogen sich die Regale voller Bücher und Pergamente, die von einer umlaufenden Galerie aus hellem Birkenholz jederzeit zu erreichen waren. Hier im Untergeschoss, in dem ein Mosaikboden aus blauschattierten und weißen Steinsplittern für angenehme Kühle sorgte, hatte Elrond einige seltsame Gerätschaften aufgestellt, die er im Laufe der Jahrtausende angesammelt hatte. Es gab Lesepulte, um die teils sehr großen Folianten abzulegen und Tische, auf denen sich ein buntes Sammelsurium von Büchern, Pergamenten und Schreibgeräten fand.

Alles in allem war es ein sehr friedlicher Ort, den niemand ohne Einladung des Herrn von Imladris betrat. Ausnahmen waren nur Erestor und Glorfindel, die den Raum vor allem deswegen schätzten, weil sie sich hier ungezwungen unterhalten konnten.

Erestor bewegte sein linkes Bein etwas und verzog leicht das Gesicht.

„Du hattest Glück", kommentierte Glorfindel diese Grimasse. Er angelte mit dem Fuß nach einer gepolsterten Sitzbank und schob sie in Erestors Richtung. „Leg es hoch. Hier sieht dich ja niemand."

Erestors asketische Züge leuchteten beinahe vor Spott. „Es war nur ein Pfeil in meinem Unterschenkel, keine Axt in meinem Kreuz."

„Das wird dann beim nächsten Mal passieren", erklang es missbilligend von der Galerie herab. Mit lautlosen Schritten und nur dem Rascheln seiner Robe begleitet, stieg Elrond die sanft geschwungene Treppe herab, die ihn vom dortigen Eingang des Raumes hinunter in das runde Atrium führte. „Der Pfeil hat verheerende Schäden in deiner Muskulatur angerichtet. Außerdem hast du viel Blut verloren."

„Ich habe schon schlimmeres überstanden", winkte Erestor ab.

„Das weiß ich", antwortete Elrond etwas säuerlich. „Und das ist auch der Grund, warum mir deine Ausflüge immer weniger behagen. Sieh dir an, wie lange es diesmal dauert, bis du dich wirklich erholt hast. Diese Heimlichkeiten sind nicht gut für die Genesung. Eigentlich hättest du eine Woche ruhen sollen, aber du gestattest dir nicht einmal ein Hinken."

„Und wie sollte ich es erklären, mein Freund?" Erestors Lippen verzogen sich zu einem dünnen Lächeln. „Selbst Figwit würde mir nicht glauben, dass ich beim morgendlichen Bad ausgerutscht bin und eine Verstauchung habe."

„Figwit", grinste Glorfindel, „würde dir beinahe alles glauben, wenn du nur drohend genug schaust."

„Unterschätz ihn nicht", meinte Erestor und ein seltsames Funkeln kam in den Tiefen dieser sonst so dunklen Augen auf. „Er hat ungeahnte Qualitäten."

„Das würde mich wundern", murmelte Elrond, während er sich ebenfalls einen Becher Apfelwein nahm.

„Oh ja." Mit plötzlicher Dramatik hielt sich Erestor den Arm bis über die Nase und blinzelte die beiden Elbenfürsten bedeutungsvoll über den Rand des schwarzen Samtstoffes an. „Er ist jetzt in geheimer Mission unterwegs."

Gespannt beugte sich Glorfindel ein Stück vor und tauschte einen Blick mit Elrond, der vergeblich gegen ein Lächeln ankämpfte. „Sag schon! Was hast du ihm in den Kopf gesetzt, um ihn zu beschäftigen?"

„Ich bin unschuldig", erklang es heiter hinter dem Ärmel. „Die Zwillinge haben ihn dazu auserkoren, mich auszuspionieren. Ich schätze jedenfalls, sie sind die Übeltäter, dass Figwit sich so betont unauffällig benimmt seit ein paar Tagen."

Elrond zischte einen leisen Fluch. „Ich wusste, dass die beiden keine Ruhe geben würden!"

„Von wem sie das bloß haben", meinte Glorfindel unschuldig. „Und da haben sie sich ausgerechnet dieses Lamm ausgesucht, um dir auf die Schliche zu kommen. Ich würde wetten, dass Elladan die Idee hatte. Nur er hat so abwegige Strategien."

Erestor nahm den Arm wieder runter und prostete Elrond spöttisch zu. „Eine treffende Einschätzung, mein Lieber. Es erinnert mich an einen gewissen Herold, der sich als Ork verkleidete, seine beiden Freunde ebenfalls dazu anstiftete und ins Lager des Feindes schleichen wollte."

„Wir hatten Glück, dass Ereinion uns vorher abgefangen hat", prustete Glorfindel los. „Wahrscheinlich hätten unsere eigenen Truppen uns getötet. Und wenn nicht die, dann mit Sicherheit der erste Ork, dem wir über den Weg gelaufen wären."

„Ich denke immer noch, dass der Plan funktioniert hätte", brummte Elrond mit leichter Röte auf den Wangen, die eindeutig nicht vom Wein stammte.

„Ereinion war da aber ganz anderer Meinung", erinnerte ihn Erestor ohne Mitleid. „Du hattest ein ganz entscheidendes Detail vergessen."

„Ich bitte dich!"

„Wir haben nicht genug gestunken." Glorfindel hatte einen Lachanfall. Jetzt nach so langer Zeit war es einfach zu amüsant, wie Gil-Galad wutschnaubend um seine drei Krieger herummarschiert war und sich über nach Lavendel und Sandelholz duftende Orks ausgelassen hatte.

Er hätte sich noch weiter über seinen Freund lustig gemacht, doch sein feines Gehör registrierte das leise Scharren, ausgelöst von einem verborgenen Mechanismus an einem der im Halbschatten liegenden Bücherregale. Glorfindel sprang auf, den Dolch aus seinem Gürtel zu ziehen war eins mit dieser Bewegung. Erestor folgte sofort, ebenfalls einen Dolch in der Hand, den er aus den Falten seiner Robe gezaubert hatte, da er Waffen im Gegensatz zu Glorfindel in Bruchtal niemals offen trug. Zu Glorfindels Linken baute sich Elrond auf, die Weinkaraffe in der Hand, da er wiederum überhaupt keine Waffen hier trug, nicht einmal verborgene.

Alle drei richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die in ein Bücherregal eingebaute Geheimtür, die sich eigentlich gar nicht bewegen durfte, da alle Personen, die überhaupt von ihrer Existenz wussten, sich gerade hier im Atrium befanden. Glorfindel wünschte sich beinahe, dass nun einer der Zwillinge herausmarschiert kam, triumphierend über die Entdeckung eines neuen Geheimganges. Es gab einige davon im Felsensockel des Gastlichen Hauses und nicht alle wurden wirklich geheim gehalten. Sie waren als Fluchtwege im Fall eines Brandes oder der Niederlage Bruchtals gedacht. Ein paar waren jedoch auch dabei, die nur für den persönlichen Gebrauch der drei Anwesenden angelegt worden waren.

Glorfindel nutzte sie zwar gelegentlich zu etwas zweckfremden Betätigungen wie etwa dem unbemerkten Erreichen fremder Schlafzimmer, aber gerade für Erestor stellten sie die Wege dar, auf denen er unbemerkt zum ein oder anderen Abstecher ins Umland aufbrechen konnte. Es wäre zu schade, wenn Elronds Söhne sie nun entdeckt hatten. Leichter würde es für Erestor dadurch jedenfalls nicht.

Die schmale Tür, die sich so gar nicht von einem der anderen Regale unterschied, schwang in den gut geölten Angeln ohne jedes Geräusch auf. Ein dunkles Loch gähnte dahinter. Der Entdecker der Tür schien nicht viel von Lampen zu halten.

„Ihr habt Ratten", ertönte es unfreundlich in Westron aus der Dunkelheit und schon schlurfte der seit fast zwei Wochen verschollene Borzo ins Atrium. „Jede Menge Ratten!"

Am Rand der bunten Lichtsäule des Kuppeldaches blieb der kleine Ork stehen und hielt anklagend eine Schnur hoch, an der mindestens ein Dutzend tote Ratten an ihren nackten Schwänzen aufgefädelt waren. Die drei Elben wechselten erst einmal einen fassungslosen Blick.

„Borzo", ächzte Glorfindel dann. „Wir hatten dich schon vermisst."

„Glaub ich nicht", schnarrte der Ork düster. „Keiner vermisst mich. Meine eigenen Leute wollen nichts mit mir zu tun haben. Wer will schon einen Ork, der von Elben am Leben gelassen wurde?"

„Wie kommst du in den Gang?" fragte Erestor misstrauisch. „Es ist nicht gerade sehr bekannt hier, dass er überhaupt existiert."

„Geheim, häh?" freute sich der dreckige Wicht aus Saurons Armee. „Keine Sorge, ich sag nichts. Nachher rennt ihr noch zu Dutzenden da rum und macht überall die Fackeln an. Immer dieses Licht bei euch Elben."

Elrond runzelte verärgert die Stirn. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dir den Zugang zu den Felsengängen erlaubt zu haben."

„Wie auch? Sind doch geheim", kam die schlaue Erwiderung. „Ich mach mich nützlich. Jawohl, fang euch die Ratten weg. Selbst Elben haben Ratten."

Es klang eher so, als hätten Elben Flöhe, aber Glorfindel verbiss sich eine entsprechende Bemerkung. Er war ohnehin der Überzeugung, dass Borzo bereits vor Jahren sein Leben in den Ödlanden hätte aushauchen sollen, dann wäre ihnen allen eine Menge Ärger erspart geblieben.

„Und was machst du mit den Kadavern?" erkundigte sich Elrond gerade ahnungsvoll.

„Essen", fauchte der Ork empört über soviel elbisches Unverständnis. „Schmecken gut, besser als alle, die ich vorher hatte. Muss an eurem Getreide liegen. Soll ich ein paar in eure Küche bringen?"

„Danke", wehrte Elrond mit einer hastigen Geste ab. „Unser Speiseplan ist reichhaltig genug. Bedien dich nur."

„Gut." Borzo drehte sich wieder um und schlurfte zur Geheimtür zurück. „Ich dachte, ich mach mich mal bemerkbar. Nachher heißt es, ich schleich hier rum und brüte Schlechtes aus."

„Das erklärt zumindest, warum er nirgendwo aufgetaucht ist", meinte Erestor eine ganze Weile, nachdem die Tür wieder zugeglitten war. „Elrond, ich finde wirklich…"

„Nein, keine Diskussion", wehrte Elrond ab und seine Stimme war zwar ruhig, aber stahlhart. „Ihr beide könnt es nicht spüren, aber ich schon. Borzo ist eine Kreatur der Dunkelheit, aber in ihm ist ein schwacher Funke, der ihn zu uns zieht. Er wird keinen anderen Platz finden außer diesen hier."

Erestor und Glorfindel tauschten einen langen Blick. Niemand diskutierte mit Elrond, wenn er diesen Tonfall hatte. Mit einem aus Jahrtausenden geborenen Fatalismus nahmen sie also die Erneuerung dieser Entscheidung hin und setzten sich wieder.

Unvermittelt zog Elrond ein Brief aus den Tiefen seiner Robe und hielt ihn bedeutungsvoll hoch. Das große, jetzt gebrochene Siegel Thranduils aus dunkelgrünem Wachs verhieß irgendwie nichts Gutes. Auch zwischen Düsterwald und Imladris wurde zwar eine regelmäßige Korrespondenz geführt, aber Briefe des Königs persönlich waren eher selten. Außerdem war jetzt nicht die Zeit für einen der normalen Boten gewesen.

„Was hat er für ein Anliegen?" fragte Erestor, nicht gerade ein begeisterter Anhänger des Waldelbenkönigs.

„Neuer Besuch aus Rhûnar naht", verkündete Elrond.

Glorfindel schoss sofort durch den Kopf, seine morgendlichen Trainingszeiten zu erhöhen. Mit Besuch aus Rhûnar nahte auch unweigerlich Ärger. „Galen?"

„Nein", antwortete Elrond gedehnt, um nochmals den Brief zu überfliegen. Ein ärgerliches Stirnrunzeln erschien auf seinen Zügen. „Galen ist zwar in Düsterwald, aber er ist nur auf der Suche nach einer sehr unvernünftigen Ithildrim, die Kurs auf Imladris genommen hat."

„Leiloss", platze Glorfindel heraus. Er erinnerte sich nur zu genau an die Schilderungen der Zwillinge, wie dieses Elbenmädchen den armen Estel mit ihrer Verliebtheit zum Schwitzen gebracht hatte. „Dieses Kind ist alleine hierher unterwegs?"

„Nicht ganz, sie hat wohl Hinner in Ilegond aufgegriffen."

„Dann dürften sie beide tot sein", erklärte Erestor ruhig. „Seht mich nicht so an! Wir reden hier über eine Wegstrecke von mehreren Wochen durch unwegsames und vor allen Dingen gefährliches Gelände. Außerdem scheinen sie Thranduils Reich wohlweislich umgangen zu haben, wenn sie überhaupt so weit gekommen sind."

„Im Prinzip hast du ja Recht, mein Freund", sagte Glorfindel und tauschte einen Blick mit Elrond, den dieser gequält erwiderte. „Aber da du damals nur kurz hier warst, als Galen unter uns weilte, fehlt dir eine entscheidende Information."

„Ich höre", forderte Erestor, weil der Vanya eine bedeutungsvolle Pause machte.

„Man könnte es den Ithildrim-Faktor nennen", eröffnete Glorfindel und Elrond nickte noch gequälter. „Gut möglich, dass der lieben Leiloss nun eine Spur übelster Verwüstung und Chaos folgt, doch die Leidtragenden werden sicher eine Anzahl bedauernswerter Orks, Wegelagerer und sonstiges Gesocks sein."

„Hilft ja alles nichts", seufzte der Herr von Imladris. „Thranduil versucht, sie an der Alten Furt abzufangen. Sollten die beiden aber bereits durch sein, bittet er, sie spätestens im Nebelgebirge abzufangen."

„Und ich schätze, es ist dringend." Glorfindel erhob sich und reckte sich etwas. „Ich nehme deine Söhne und eine mittlere Eskorte mit. Sicher ist sicher. Morgen früh brechen wir auf."

Erestor wollte sich ebenfalls erheben, doch Glorfindel bedachte ihn mit einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Willst du mir helfen oder unterwegs dein Leben aushauchen, mein angeschlagener Freund? Erhol dich besser, bevor wir das Mädchen herbringen. Mit ein bisschen Pech vergisst sie Estel und verfällt deiner düsteren, geheimnisvollen Aura."

„Und du denkst, ich lasse mich von einer Halbwüchsigen bedrängen?" fauchte Erestor gekränkt.

„Erestor, du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon du sprichst", schmunzelte Glorfindel und steuerte die Treppe an. „Frag nachher beim Abendessen bei Elladan und Elrohir nach. Sie werden dir nette Anekdoten erzählen."

o.

* * *

o.

Das plumpe Schiff drehte sich aus der Strömung und steuerte eine Bucht am linken Ufer des Anduin an.

„Sie machen Rast." Der Stoßseufzer kam von Estel, der unmittelbar darauf so wie er war auf den weichen Waldboden sank.

„Wie jeden Abend", kommentierte Haldir ruhig und blieb stehen. „Und wie jeden Abend haben sie sich eine Bucht ausgesucht, die es uns nicht gerade leicht macht."

„Egal", japste Estel. „Hauptsache, sie stoppen."

Haldir nahm seine Gepäckrolle und seinen Köcher ab und lehnte sich gegen einen der Bäume. Seit zwei Tagen war das Ufer des Anduin bis zur Wassergrenze von dichtem Waldbestand geprägt. Das verhinderte zwar sehr erfolgreich eine Entdeckung durch die Händler auf dem Boot, aber einfacher wurde die Verfolgung auch nicht gerade. Ausgerechnet jetzt bekamen die Verfolger die Ausläufer der fernen Nebelberge so richtig zu spüren. Das Gelände war steil und unwegsam. Estel kämpfte zunehmend mit den Widrigkeiten dieser Gegend und Haldir fragte sich langsam, wie lange er wohl noch durchhalten würde.

Sie konnten von Glück sagen, dass die Händler nachts nur ungern auf dem Wasser waren und jedes Mal in kleineren Buchten vor Anker gingen. Allerdings waren sie sich wohl der Gefahren an Land ebenso bewusst, denn sie hielten Abstand vom Ufer, der sich nicht nur aus dem Tiefgang ihres Bootes erklären ließ.

Auch diesmal hatten sie sich eine Bucht ausgesucht, die in erster Linie deswegen bemerkenswert war, dass sie fast vollständig von steilen Felsen eingerahmt war. Nur eine einzige Stelle war etwas flacher und es war absolut sicher, dass die Sklavenhändler diesen Punkt während der Nacht nicht aus den Augen lassen würden.

„Haldir." Immer noch schweratmend setzte sich Estel wieder auf. „Es ist nicht zum Aushalten mit Euch."

Der Galadhrim hob eine Braue. Mittlerweile war ihm die menschliche Art etwas vertrauter, mehr als grobe Scherze einfach nur toll zu finden. Beleidigend war Estel nie, zu seinem Glück. „So?"

„Ihr seht aus, als wäret Ihr nur ein paar Meter durch den Garten gelaufen und nicht den ganzen Tag durch dieses Gestrüpp." Estel wischte sich mit dem Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn. Ein Grund mehr, diesen Mantel irgendwann einfach zu verbrennen. „Werdet Ihr denn nie müde?"

„Ich bin müde", gestand Haldir in einem Anflug von Wahrheitsliebe. „Aber nicht so sehr, dass ich wie ein altersschwacher Hirsch mit rasselndem Atem zusammenbreche."

„So wie ich." Estel grinste. „Wenn wir nicht bald Leilo und Hinner befreien können, halte ich nicht mehr mit. Dann müsst Ihr das alleine übernehmen."

Eine Aussicht, die Haldirs strategische Fähigkeiten in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte. Mit Estel war es nicht einfach, aber ohne ihn wurde es beinahe unmöglich. Außerdem kannte er die beiden Gefangenen nicht. Nach allem, was er von Elronds Ziehsohn über sie gehört hatte, war ihnen zuzutrauen, dass sie ihm nicht folgen würden. Rhûna und wohl insbesondere diese Ithildrim waren unberechenbar - laut Estel und der wiederum neigte nach Haldirs Einschätzung nicht zu Übertreibung.

„Heute Nacht", bekräftigte Estel. „Ich flehe Euch sozusagen an, sonst fehlt mir nämlich die Kraft, die anschließende Flucht zu überstehen."

„Wer sagt, dass wir noch flüchten müssen danach?"

„Aber sie werden uns wohl verfolgen?"

„Wer?"

„Na, die Sklavenhändler." Estel wedelte Richtung Schiff. „Solche Beute werden sie nicht kampflos aufgeben."

„Dafür müssten sie die Befreiung überleben." Jetzt war Haldir gespannt, wie der Sterbliche reagieren würde. War er wie alle anderen seiner Art, die der Elb bislang kennen gelernt hatte…

„Ihr könnt sie nicht alle töten!" sagte Estel nach kurzem Schweigen. Ein entschiedenes Kopfschütteln begleitete seine Worte.

„Es sind Sklavenhändler. Abschaum."

„Und wenn schon! Ich scheue mich wirklich nicht, einen Mann im Kampf zu töten, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Ihr Euch auf das Schiff schleicht und alle dort abschlachtet. Also wirklich, Haldir, ich-…" Estel brach ab und musterte Haldir misstrauisch. „Ihr grinst…"

„Ich bin ein Galadhrim, wir grinsen nicht."

Überraschend lachte Estel auf und stieß Haldir mit der Faust gegen die linke Schulter. „Dann lächelt Ihr eben. Ihr habt mich auf den Arm genommen."

„Es besteht kein Grund, Euch so nah zu kommen, Estel." Haldir widerstand dem Drang, sich über die Schulter zu wischen, auch wenn Estels Handknöchel ausgesprochen schmuddelig waren. „Eigentlich hat mich nur interessiert, wie schnell Ihr bereit seid, Leben zu nehmen."

„Wenn es sein muss, ohne jedes Zögern." Das klang nun eindeutig beleidigt. „Ich bin kein Feigling. Aber ich bin auch kein Ork."

„Nein, seid Ihr nicht", bestätigte Haldir. „Gut, dann sollten wir uns einen Plan überlegen, um dem Ganzen endlich ein Ende zu machen."

Sie schlichen sich an den Rand der Felskante und konnte aus dem Schutz der Bäume heraus genau beobachten, was auf dem Schiff vor sich ging. Viel war es eigentlich nicht. Das meiste hatten sie schon an den Abenden zuvor erfahren, es herrschte ein sehr gleichmäßiger Ablauf unter der Mannschaft. Ein kleines Ruderboot wurde zu Wasser gelassen, steuerte die flache Stelle der Bucht an und drei Männer stiegen aus. Sie waren bewaffnet und würden nun auf Jagd gehen. An Bord selber waren noch neun Männer, hinzu kamen die beiden Gefangenen am Mast, die einen erschöpften Eindruck machten.

Eines war allerdings beruhigend, wenn er die Ithildrim etwas genauer betrachtete. Sie mochte zwar erschöpft und wohl auch etwas verängstigt sein, aber sie machte nicht den Eindruck einer gepeinigten Seele. Seine schlimmste Befürchtung hatte sich damit nicht bestätigt. Niemand hatte das Mädchen angerührt, auch wenn die Versuchung für die sterblichen Schurken sicher immens war. Leiloss war ein hübsches Ding. Genau nach Rumils Geschmack, erkannte Haldir und war heilfroh, seinen Bruder jetzt nicht bei sich zu haben. Wie er Rumil kannte, wäre er aus diesem Abenteuer mit Familienanschluss nach Rhûnar wieder heimgekehrt. Rumil pflegte sich immer in die falschen Elbinnen rettungslos und sehr romantisch zu verlieben.

„Wenn Ihr sie ablenkt, könnte ich zum Schiff schwimmen und die beiden befreien", überlegte Estel.

„ICH könnte zum Schiff schwimmen und IHR lenkt sie ab", korrigierte Haldir schnell. „Oder traut Ihr Euch tatsächlich zu, diese Wand hier bis zur Wasseroberfläche herunter zu steigen?"

Estel robbte noch weiter an die Kante der Felswand und starrte den fast senkrechten Verlauf der Bruchkante herunter. „Ich könnte zwar springen, aber das würde sie wohl aufmerksam machen. Gut, dann lenke ich sie ab. Soll ich Feuer legen?"

Haldir seufzte. Feuer legen...dieser Sterbliche hatte eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Tawarwaith verbracht. Nur Thranduils Krieger hatten immer so eine unbändige Freude daran, alles in Brand zu schießen, was ihnen gerade unterkam. „Wie wäre es mit etwas weniger gefährlichem in diesem zundertrockenen Waldgebiet? Ich habe nicht vor, die beiden da unten zu befreien, um dann gebraten zu werden."

„Gutes Argument", nickte Estel. „Man sollte ohnehin seine Strategien variieren."

„Stammt das von Lord Glorfindel?"

„Nein, meinen Brüdern. Wann geht es los?"

Haldir betrachtete prüfend den Himmel. „In wenigen Minuten ist es dunkel genug. Macht Euch schon auf den Weg, Estel. Bis Ihr dort drüben angekommen seid, bin ich auch schon fast im Wasser. Und denkt daran, dass diese drei Jäger noch unterwegs sind."

„Keine Sorge, Haldir. An die denke ich gerade ganz besonders. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass sie uns in den Rücken fallen."

Haldir schmunzelte etwas, während er geduldig auf die Dunkelheit wartete. Anerkennend stellte er fest, dass Estel schon nach wenigen Schritten kaum noch zu hören war. Für die Sterblichen mit ihrem ungleich schwächeren Gehör bewegte er sich wahrscheinlich absolut lautlos. Elronds Ziehsohn war wirklich ein erstaunlicher junger Mann.

Kaum verlor sich das letzte Licht der untergehenden Sonne und Vardas Lichtpunkte waren zu erkennen, ließ sich der Galadhrim vorsichtig über die Kante der Felswand gleiten und suchte sich seinen Weg in der steilen Felswand Richtung Wasserlinie. Estel wäre keine fünf Meter weit gekommen und selbst Haldir kämpfte mit der Steilheit dieser Formation. Die meiste Zeit hing er nur an seinen Fingerspitzen, manchmal noch etwas gestützt, wenn seine Stiefelspitzen einen winzigen Vorsprung fanden. Hinauf wäre es sicher einfacher gewesen, weil er dann die Ritzen und Kanten hätte sehen können, doch auf dem Weg nach unten war es kaum mehr als eine blinde Tasterei.

Er war vielleicht noch eine Mannslänge von der Wasseroberfläche entfernt, als an der flachen Stelle auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Bucht Geschrei erklang. Ein Blick über die Schulter genügte und nur lange trainierte Körperbeherrschung sorgte dafür, dass Haldir nicht den Halt verlor und ins Wasser fiel. Estel taumelte gerade unter lautem Geschrei auf den winzigen Uferflecken. Der Sterbliche schleppte einen leblosen Körper über der Schulter mit sich und rief lautstark um Hilfe.

„Ein Ablenkungsmanöver", murmelte Haldir nur und beobachtete, wie auf dem Schiff Hektik ausbrach. Noch schienen die Händler dem Ganzen nicht zu trauen, denn sie sammelten sich eher zögerlich auf der Haldir abgewandten Seite.

„Orks!" brüllte Estel und ließ den Toten oder vielleicht auch nur Bewusstlosen unsanft auf den Boden fallen. „Jede Menge Orks."

_Was auch sonst?_ dachte Haldir, während er sich jetzt geräuschlos ins Wasser gleiten ließ, um ebenso geräuschlos auf das Schiff zu zuschwimmen.

„Was ist denn passiert?" wurde vom Schiff zurückgerufen.

Man konnte förmlich hören, was Estel über die Begriffsstutzigkeit dieser Männer dachte. „Orks! Eure Freunde sind tot."

„Oh, Estel", seufzte Haldir und schwamm schnell und gleichmäßig auf sein Ziel zu. Nur noch wenige Züge und er hatte es erreicht. Wenn alle tot waren, hatten die Sklavenhändler ja kaum noch einen Grund, hier abzuwarten.

„Bis auf den hier!" Estel musste seinen Fehler erkannt haben. „Ihr müsst mir helfen."

Es sprach zumindest für die Wachsamkeit der Bootsbesatzung, dass sie nicht sofort nachgab. Das hätte Haldir auch gewundert. Wer in diesem Gewerbe tätig war, brauchte einen guten Überlebensinstinkt. Er würde ihnen zwar in den nächsten Minuten nicht mehr allzu viel nützen, aber das konnten sie ja nicht wissen.

Haldir erreichte das dicke Ankertau am Bug des Schiffes und hangelte sich möglichst leise daran hinauf. Als er die obere Kante der Bordwand erreichte, kauerte er sich hinter die hohe Reling und beobachtete durch die Lücken der Relinghölzer, was sich inzwischen auf der Backbordseite so tat. Sechs Männer standen dort, in eine heftige Diskussion vertieft, die wohl Estel am Ufer zum Inhalt hatte. Also fehlten drei, die sich unter Deck befinden mussten.

Zwei, korrigierte sich Haldir, denn einer kam gerade durch die Tür des Deckaufbaus und blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen, um das Geschehen am Ufer ebenfalls zu verfolgen. Er würde der erste sein, entschied der Elb, bevor er langsam über die Holzreling glitt. Einen kurzen Blick Richtung Mast gestattete er sich jedoch noch. Leiloss und Hinner saßen mit auf den Rücken gefesselten Händen dort auf dem Boden. Beide sahen jetzt in seine Richtung und ihre Augen waren groß und leuchtend vor Aufregung. Haldir legte kurz einen Finger auf seine Lippen und blinzelte ihnen zu.

„Also gut, dann komm rüber!" brüllte einer der Männer in Estels Richtung, der umständlich begann, den leblosen Jäger in das kleine Ruderboot zu verladen.

Der Mann vor Haldir murmelte etwas und es war das letzte, was er in seinem Leben von sich gab. Der Elb baute sich in der Zeit eines Lidschlags hinter ihm auf, umfasste seinen Kopf und bedeckte dabei auch sofort den Mund, um jeden Schrei zu verhindern. Ein kurzer Ruck und das Knacken zeigten an, dass dieser Sterbliche seinen letzten Weg angetreten hatte. Wo auch immer das sein mochte, ein schöner Ort würde es für Abschaum wie ihn sicher nicht sein.

Haldir verstaute ihn in dem stickigen kleinen Raum, aus dem er herausgekommen war und schlich dann geduckt auf die beiden Gefangenen am Mast zu. Geräuschlos zog er seinen Dolch, um deren Fesseln zu durchtrennen.

„Kannst du nicht schneller rudern?" schrie es jetzt zu seiner Linken. „Und wo sind denn deine Orks?"

„Sie werden noch eure beiden Freunde fressen", kam es giftig von Estel.

Haldir hatte die beiden Gefangenen erreicht. Mit einem warnenden Blick, sich bloß still zu verhalten, begann er, die Fesseln zu durchtrennen. Die mageren Handgelenke des sterblichen Jungen waren bis auf das rohe Fleisch aufgescheuert. Leilo war zum Glück nicht so fest verzurrt. Wahrscheinlich wollten die Händler ihre Waren nicht unnötig schädigen. Beide zuckten leicht zusammen, als die Fesseln sich lösten und das Blut wieder zu zirkulieren begann. Obwohl dem Jungen Tränen des Schmerzes über die Wangen rannen, kam kein Laut von ihm. Haldir fasste ihn am Arm und zog ihn auf die Beine. Leilo war dazu selber in der Lage. Die kleine Ithildrim war zäh und wütend, wie ein Blick in ihre funkelnden Augen verriet. Sie starrte in Richtung der Sklavenhändler, eine steile Falte auf der Stirn und schien zu überlegen, wie sie ihnen am besten und längsten Schmerzen bereiten konnte.

„Eine Falle!" ertönte plötzlich ein empörter Schrei.

Haldir seufzte unmerklich. Vielleicht war es ja so auch besser. Er wollte Leilo und Hinner Richtung Reling schubsen, damit sie die Flucht antraten. „Schwimmt ans Ufer und versteckt Euch!" befahl er, während er sein Schwert zog.

„Später!" fauchte das Mädchen fuchsteufelswild und riss ihm überraschend den Dolch aus der anderen Hand. Dann stieß sie Hinner gegen den Mast und stellte sich schützend vor ihn. „Wenn diese Schweine tot sind!"

Ein Wunsch, den er ihr wohl erfüllen konnte. Zahlenmäßig waren ihm diese Männer überlegen, das war aber auch schon alles. Haldir verschwendete noch einen kurzen Gedanken an das Gespräch mit Estel über das Töten, dann landete seine Schwertspitze im Brustkorb des vorderen Angreifers. Drei weitere folgten ihm, bevor die restlichen Männer überhaupt begriffen, was da mit ihnen passierte. Immer den Mast mit den beiden Halbwüchsigen im Blick, ließ Haldir seine Klinge zwischen den Sklavenhändlern tanzen. Einer war geschickt genug, ihm mehrfach auszuweichen. Das dunkelhäutige Gesicht war von einem dichten Bart verdeckt, aber sehr helle Augen glitzerten voller Bösartigkeit, als er wieder einer Attacke des Elben entkommen war.

„Du wirst mich nicht bestehlen!" knurrte er leise.

Also der Anführer dieser ganzen Truppe. Haldir hätte ihm gerne einen längeren Tod gegönnt, doch die inzwischen waren auch noch die zwei restlichen Männer hinzugekommen, die zuvor wohl unter Deck gewesen waren. Haldir fragte sich langsam, wie lange Estel noch in der Bucht herumrudern wollte. Auch ihm dürfte klar sein, dass ihr Plan nur zum Teil funktioniert hatte.

„Elben stehlen nicht!" verkündete Haldir. Seine Hand glitt zu seinem Gürtel, in dem immer noch das kurze, gerade Jagdmesser steckte. „Und Elben werden auch nicht als Sklaven verkauft."

Der andere lachte grimmig. Er lachte auch noch, als sich die Klinge in sein rechtes Auge bohrte und den Inhalt seines Schädels teilte. Selbst als er zu Boden sackte, war noch dieses widerliche Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Es war gespenstisch und die drei noch übrig gebliebenen Männer hatten offenbar genug.

Verschreckt starrten sie den Elb an, der einladend mit seinem Schwert wedelte. Das genügte endgültig. Beinahe gleichzeitig drehten sich die drei um und rannten los. Mit Anlauf setzten sie über die Reling, direkt an Estel vorbei, der endlich angekommen war. Überrascht kletterte der Sterbliche an Deck, ließ seinen Blick über die Szenerie gleiten und sich dann etwas anklagend an Haldir festsaugen.

„Ihr wolltet doch nicht alle töten!"

Haldir zuckte mit den Schultern und beugte sich über den toten Anführer, um sein Jagdmesser wieder einzusammeln. Das gute Stück würde nicht im Hirn dieses Mannes stecken bleiben. „Alle sind ja auch nicht tot. Die drei da im Wasser leben doch wohl noch, oder?"

Estel kam nicht zu der wütenden Antwort, die ihm wohl auf der Zunge lag. Etwas Silbriges schoss an Haldir vorbei und landete etwas ungraziös am Hals des Waldläufers.

„Oh Estel" jubilierte Leiloss zwischen einer Menge lautstarker Küsse auf sein Gesicht. „Ihr habt mich gerettet. Ihr seid so ein Held."

VVV

* * *

VVV

**Shelley**: Ja, arrgh, so ging es mir mit den Trennzeichen auch. Dafür ist dieses Kapitel eine Art Versuchsfeld für mögliche Trennarten. Wenn wenigstens eine davon funktioniert, bin ich ja schon ein glücklicher Mensch –schluchz- . Tja, ich schätze, der gute Borzo hatte keine Ahnung, dass die Elben damals aus Bruchtal kamen. Für den sieht ein Elb bestimmt aus wie der andere. Bruchtal gilt eben als gastliches Haus. Da kann man auch als Ork sein Glück probieren.

Erestor – von dem man ja zum Glück so fast gar nix weiß – wurde aufgrund einer Laune der Autorin hüstel kurzerhand zu einem echt uralten Noldo gemacht, der schon auf Valinor war und dann mit der ganzen verdorbenen Noldor-Bande (inkl. Galadriel) halt abgehauen ist. Aber an dem Massaker an den Teleri war er nicht beteiligt – behauptet besagte Autorin einfach mal.

Sauron lassen wir mal außen vor – in jeder Hinsicht. Ein Ork reicht, auch wenn Erestor da etwas überheblich einen richtigen Bösewicht wie einen Uruk'hai lieber hätte. Und was die Sklaven angeht…ja, der Norden ist groß und ich hab offen gesagt keine Ahnung, ob da irgendwo böse, böse Typen rumhängen, die Sklaven halten räusper. Andererseits ist Sklaverei allgemein beliebt und wenn ich näher drüber nachdenke, aber nicht in dieser Geschichte, finde ich bestimmt auch irgendeine Ansiedlung, wo dieses finstere Gesindel sein Unwesen treibt. Ja, äh, soviel zur freien, ungehemmten Phantasie wirrer ff-autorinnen. Und zu dem armen Buch sach ich jetzt nix!

**Ithiliell**: Danke smile. Ich glaube, so langsam gingen mir die Spinnen auf den Wecker. Die müssen ja für alles herhalten. Arme Achtbeiner. Ist Estel nicht süß? So unglaublich subtil… Haldir hat bestimmt gar nicht gewusst, worauf er hinaus wollte…

**Eirien**: Zum Vrell, da hab ich mich jetzt aber gefreut. Willkommen als Freundin der Familie. Über Zuwachs freuen sich die Jungs ja immer, besonders über weiblichen. Sollte dich also der arme Borzo mal im Dunkeln erschrecken, einfach laut schreien und sofort sind bestimmt die unheilvollen Zwei da, um ganz galant zur Rettung zu eilen und sich ihre Belohnung abzuholen ggg

**Feanen**: Oh, dann hast du aber echt Glück gehabt. Fast so viel Glück wie ich, dass ich die Bilder bekomme. Die Adresse schick ich dir. Danke schon mal.

**Lord Elo:** Jetzt hab ich dich ja richtig erschreckt. Sowas aber auch sehr verwundert ist. War ja nur ein Vorschlag. Trotzdem denke ich nicht, dass die Kampagne ‚Weiber für Elrond' hier sehr erfolgreich sein wird.

**Sarah0683**: Ja, ich weiß, die Rothemden-Elben sind aber unentbehrlich. Gäbe es sie nicht, müsste ich doch die Namenselben opfern und wer will das schon?

Ich hab Amonir mal weggelassen, damit er und ich etwas Ruhe haben und nicht den Überblick verlieren. Hab sowieso gerade das Gefühl, die halbe elbische Bevölkerung ist auf den Beinen und in alle Himmelsrichtungen unterwegs. Wie soll ich denn sonst noch Haldir und Gildor und Figwit und noch ein paar andere, die da kommen, unterbringen? Du merkst, die Autorin sehnt den Moment herbei, wo sich alle treffen und endlich wieder Ruhe einkehrt. lach jetzt nicht

Ich mag Figwit übrigens auch und Erestor natürlich, der ja eigentlich gar nicht so düster ist. Es gibt bestimmt schlimmere als ihn – Sauron zum Beispiel.

Du denkst echt, ein Verbot an Glorfindel, noch mal ein Mädel anzubaggern, würde was bringen? Hm, kastrieren erscheint mir da doch effektiver.

**Iary**: Hi wink. Darf ich zukünftig auf dein E² zurückgreifen? Das Kürzel gefällt mir so gut. Ja, unsere James Bonds mit spitzen Ohren. Ich sehe schon, wie Borzo endlich einen passenden Job in Bruchtal findet. Geheimausstatter für Geheimelben. Das wäre doch mal was. Und was die Haselnüsse angeht – er ist halt süchtig danach, der arme Estel.

**Serena**: Schön von dir zu hören. Wo kommen die Ideen her? Keine Ahnung, sie suchen mich heim und tyrannisieren mich dann, bis ich sie aufgeschrieben hab. Dann hab ich wieder Ruhe, bis die nächste Idee ungeduldig von innen gegen meine Stirn hämmert und raus will.

**Naoki**-**san**: Den Tipp hab ich gern gegeben. Figwit ist ein echt Süßer, gelle? Ich mag den schüchternen Elb auch. Der wird auch noch seine große Stunde haben, ganz fest versprochen.


	5. Flussfahrt mit Ithildrim

**Dies claimer ist: **Alles gehört Prof. Tolkien und seinen Erben (diese Glücklichen). Mir gehört nix, ist nur geliehen und wird wieder abgegeben.

**o-o**

**5. Kapitel: Flussfahrt mit Ithildrim**

o-o

„Wir haben einen wirklich friedlichen Ort geschaffen", überlegte Elrond. Die Bank war genau an der richtigen Stelle angelegt worden, so dass man einen ausgiebigen Blick auf fast ganz Bruchtal genießen konnte. Das Tal funkelte regelrecht im Sonnenlicht. Beinahe schon etwas zuviel, wie der Erbauer Bruchtals blinzelnd feststellte.

„Perfekt", bestätigte Erestor, der ihn auf diesen Spaziergang begleitete. „Hier gibt es alles, was man braucht - sogar einen Ork."

„Borzo fällt kaum auf", grollte Elrond und ließ sich auf der Bank nieder.

„Das stimmt allerdings", war die spöttische Erwiderung. „Man merkt es nur daran, dass die Ratten immer weniger werden. Heute Morgen vermeinte ich sogar einen Zug dieser Tiere zu entdecken, der Richtung Bruinen emigrierte. Sehr intelligente Spezies."

„Du sollst ihn nicht in deine Familie aufnehmen. Lass ihn einfach zufrieden. Wer weiß, wofür wir ihn noch brauchen können."

„Aber sicher doch, mein Freund. Ein Ork hat uns hier schon immer gefehlt. Es ist so eine unglaublich nützliche Rasse, finde ich." Erestors Miene wurde kalt. „Hast du etwa schon vergessen, was diese Geschöpfe deiner Familie angetan haben?"

„Wie könnte ich?" war Elronds ebenso kalte Gegenfrage. „Jeden Tag denke ich an Celebrian und in jedem Ding hier lebt die Erinnerung an sie. Aber ich hasse nicht so wie du."

Erestor lächelte und Elrond fröstelte leicht. „Ich hasse nicht, ich töte sie nur. Das weißt du genau. Außerdem musst du zugeben, dass ich auf meine Art sehr gerecht bin. Mich interessiert nicht, ob es nun Orks oder Menschen oder sonst was sind, die Imladris bedrohen, ich behandle sie alle gleich."

„Auf deine Art."

„Nun, sie hat sich bewährt", meinte Erestor mit einer lässigen Handbewegung.

„Kein Wunder, dass du mit Glorfindel so gut befreundet bist", sagte Elrond kopfschüttelnd. „Ihr seid euch wirklich zu ähnlich in manchen Dingen."

„Dann bist du der einzige, der das annimmt."

„Ich kenne euch eben."

„Auch darin bist du der einzige", nickte Erestor. Er lehnte sich gemütlich auf der Bank zurück und ließ sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen. „Glorfindel müsste bereits im Nebelgebirge angekommen sein. Denkst du wirklich, diese Rhûnar-Elbin hat es bis dahin geschafft?"

„Ich hoffe es zumindest." Elrond horchte in sich hinein. So ganz stimmte die Antwort nun wieder nicht. „Nun ja, eigentlich hoffe ich vielmehr, dass Thranduil sie noch abfangen konnte. Und dann hoffe ich ganz besonders, dass er sie nach Osten zurückschickt und nicht persönlich hereskortiert."

„So schlimm fand ich Galen damals gar nicht", erklärte Erestor zweifelnd.

„Du hast ihn nicht erlebt, wenn er Verstärkung hat", belehrte ihn Elrond. Schon bei dem Gedanken daran bekam er leichte Kopfschmerzen. „Galen, Varya und dieses Mädchen machen aus Imladris mit ihren Experimenten ein rosa Puppenschloss."

„Und davor steht dann wieder ein blauer Asfaloth", amüsierte sich Erestor. „Glorfindel hat das bis heute nicht verkraftet. Ich habe schon überlegt, ein Bild malen zu lassen. So ein schönes und sehr großes Gemälde extra für die Eingangshalle. Asfaloth in Himmelblau und auf seinem Rücken Glorfindel in voller Rüstung."

„Es würde keine zwei Minuten hängen, bevor er es im Kamin vernichtet."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Ein so feuriges Schicksal hat kein Bild verdient."

Wobei Elrond im Stillen eingestehen musste, dass er ein derartiges Gemälde zu gerne sehen würde. Energisch schob er den Gedanken wieder beiseite. Wenn er sich nur das Geringste anmerken ließ, würde Erestor das Vorhaben nämlich in die Tat umsetzen. Am besten war ein Themenwechsel. „Ich habe mir die Probe dieses Krauts näher angesehen, das du von deinem letzten Ausflug mitgebracht hast."

„Ach ja?" machte Erestor mit nur mäßigem Interesse. „Es ist ein Rauschmittel."

„Es nimmt auch Schmerzen", erklärte Elrond. „Das hängt ganz davon ab, wie man es anwendet. Die Bauern haben es wie Pfeifenkraut benutzt und das war der Fehler. Macht man jedoch daraus eine Paste, lindert es wie ein Einreibemittel den Schmerz."

„Dann solltest du es hier anbauen lassen", sagte Erestor boshaft. „Deine Söhne werden es dir danken. Dieses fürchterliche Zeug, das dir die Rhûnar-Heilerin gegeben hat, erfreut sich nicht gerade großer Beliebtheit."

Elrond setzte zu einer verärgerten Antwort an, doch er hatte eine nur allzu vertraute Gestalt ausgemacht, die den schmalen Pfad heraufhastete. „Dein Gehilfe..."

„Unheil naht", murmelte Erestor nur und erhob sich vorsichtshalber.

Figwit hatte es wirklich eilig. Seine Robe leicht gerafft, rannte er regelrecht die letzten Meter. Nach seiner panikerfüllten Miene zu urteilen, stand Sauron an der Bruinenfurt – mindestens. Elrond fragte sich erneut, wie ein Noldo von mehreren Jahrhunderten Lebensspanne noch immer soviel Hektik verbreiten konnte.

„Gut, dass ich Euch finde!" keuchte der Elb bereits von weitem. „Ihr müsst sofort ins Haus kommen. Es ist grauenhaft."

„Was?" Erestors Einsilbigkeit brachte seinen Gehilfen wenigstens etwas zur Ruhe.

„Gildor!" Figwit gestikulierte ins Tal herunter. „Gildor ist wieder da!"

„Jetzt schon?" wunderte sich Erestor und setzte sich in Bewegung. Elrond folgte ihm automatisch. Figwit schien diesmal wirklich eine schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen. „Er müsste noch einige Wochen unterwegs sein."

„Überfall!" stieß Figwit hervor und seine Gesten wurden noch lebhafter. „Sie wurden überfallen."

Bis sie das Haus erreichten, hatte Figwit nach einer sehr scharfen Zurechtweisung von Erestor genug Selbstbeherrschung erreicht, eine zusammenhängende Lagebeschreibung abzugeben. Danach war Gildor völlig überraschend und ohne sein Pferd an der Bruinen-Furt aufgetaucht. Obwohl er selber eine schwere Kopfverletzung hatte, war es ihm gelungen, Avathim in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er musste den Lossidil mehrere Tage getragen haben, denn Avathims Verletzungen waren schwer und es ohnehin ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch lebte.

Eine zutreffende Einschätzung, erkannte Elrond, kaum hatte er den weitläufigen Teil seines Hauses erreicht, in dem die Heilkünste gepflegt und die Kranken behandelt wurden. Um Gildor kümmerte man sich bereits und der zuständige Heiler beschied Elrond mit einer Geste, dass er nicht dort, sondern bei dem Lossidil gebraucht wurde, der einen Raum weiter dem Tod entgegenglitt.

Erestor warf nur einen Blick auf Avathim, der auf blutüberströmten Laken völlig reglos dalag, dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. „Wenn überhaupt, könntest nur du ihm noch helfen, aber ich denke, selbst dir sind hier Grenzen gesetzt."

Elrond versuchte es dennoch. Er warf in die Waagschale von Leben und Tod, was immer ihm zur Verfügung stand. Avathims Verletzungen rührten von Messern und Schwertern her. Er hatte starke innere Blutungen und noch während Elrond darum kämpfte, die Wunden aufzuspüren und ihre Heilung voranzutreiben, versagten mehr und mehr seiner Organe.

„Ihr könnt niemanden halten, der ohnehin bereits auf dem Weg in eine friedlichere Welt war", meinte irgendwann einer seiner Helfer, der ihm dabei zur Seite gestanden hatte und nun wohl voller Besorgnis die zunehmende Erschöpfung seines Herrn bemerkte. „Lasst ihn gehen, Meister Elrond. Die Grauen Anfurten oder Mandos' Hallen...für Avathim scheint es da wenig Unterschied zu geben."

Elrond bedachte den Elb zuerst mit einem finsteren Blick, dann erkannte er, wie Recht der andere Heiler hatte. Erschöpft zog er sich aus den Lebenslinien des Sterbenden zurück und es waren nur Minuten, bis das Licht der Eldar verblasste und Avathims lange Reise auf Mittelerde ihr Ende gefunden hatte. Elrond konnte es nur auf seine Erschöpfung schieben, dass er nicht schon eher zu dieser Erkenntnis gekommen, sondern so verbissen weiter um ihn gekämpft hatte.

„Ihr müsst ruhen", meinte der andere Heiler dann.

Elrond winkte ab und erhob sich, um mit schleppenden Schritten den Nebenraum aufzusuchen. Um Gildor hatte man sich gut gekümmert. Noch blass und etwas schwach, aber deutlich bei klarem Geist ruhte er in den Kissen und unterhielt sich leise mit Erestor. Beide verstummten, als Elrond eintrat und senkten nach einem einzigen Blick auf ihn in stiller Trauer den Kopf, um des Toten zu gedenken.

„Könnt Ihr mir berichten, was geschehen ist?" fragte Elrond schließlich.

Gildor öffnete den Mund, doch Erestor kam ihm zuvor. „Ich habe bereits alles erfahren. Begleite mich, Elrond, dann erzähle ich es dir. Gildor braucht wohl jetzt etwas Ruhe."

Sie legten schweigend den langen Weg von den Krankenzimmern bis zu dem abgeschiedenen Teil des Gastlichen Hauses zurück, in dem die Privaträume der ständigen Bewohner untergebracht waren. Unterwegs kamen sie an der Tür zu Elronds eigenen Gemächern vorbei und eine aus Erschöpfung geborene Sehnsucht überfiel ihn, sich einfach auf sein Bett zu legen, die schmerzenden Glieder auszustrecken und lange Stunden tief und traumlos zu ruhen.

Es würde ihm nicht vergönnt sein. Es genügte, neben Erestor herzugehen, um bereits die wachsende Spannung zu spüren, die sich in dem schwarzhaarigen Noldo aufbaute. Erestor musste von Gildor Dinge erfahren haben, die ihn zutiefst beunruhigten. Tote Elben waren auch so schon schrecklich genug, aber noch mehr schien sich ergeben zu haben und Erestor war offenbar bereit, dem Ganzen nun auf den Grund zu gehen.

Kaum war die Tür zu Erestors mit irgendwie karger Eleganz eingerichtetem Gemach hinter ihnen zugefallen, begann Elronds Seneschall, sich aus seiner aufwendigen Robe zu schälen.

„Sie wurden an den Trollhöhen überfallen", berichtete Erestor, während er eine kaum bemerkbare Verzierung in der Reliefleiste des Kamins berührte. Ein Teil der dunklen Wandvertäfelung glitt zurück und gab den Blick frei auf einen nicht sehr großen Raum, in den Erestor sofort hineinging.

Elrond ließ sich in einem der hochlehnigen Sessel vor dem Kamin nieder. „Von wem?"

„Gildor meint, es wären Menschen gewesen", erklang es aus der Geheimkammer. „Sehr viele, _zu_ viele für ihn und die Lossidil. Es war ein Angriff am helllichten Tag. Sie kamen aus dem Wald wie ein Schwarm Hornissen und stürzten sich auf die Wanderer. Genaueres konnte er nicht erkennen, denn sie waren alle wohl recht sorgfältig vermummt und sprachen nicht."

„Wegelagerer?" überlegte Elrond angewidert. „Wagen sie sich jetzt schon so weit vor?"

„Jetzt?" Erestor erschien wieder im Wohnraum. Wenig war von Elronds zurückhaltendem Seneschall geblieben, außer der tiefschwarzen Farbe seiner Kleidung, die nun aus robustem Lederzeug bestand. Selbst das Schwert an seiner Seite ließ die geschwungene Form und den langen Griff vermissen, der elbische Waffen von allen anderen unterschied. Es wirkte, als wäre es aus einer Schmiede der Sterblichen gekommen. So wirkte es allerdings nur, wie Elrond wusste, der dabei gewesen war, als Erestor und Glorfindel persönlich diese Waffe gefertigt hatten. _Alles Tarnung, _hatte Glorfindel erheitert dabei festgestellt. „Ich befürchte vielmehr, dass dies nicht der erste Angriff auf Reisende zu den Grauen Anfurten war."

Elrond hob nur fragend eine Braue, Worte fehlten ihm plötzlich. Was Erestor da andeutete, war einfach zu schrecklich.

„Gildor meinte, sie hätten alle Toten in den Wald geschleppt und in eine Schlucht geworfen." Erestors Lippen verzogen sich zu einem grimmigen Lächeln. „Gildor und Avathim hielten sie auch für tot, sonst hätten die beiden nicht entkommen können. Gildor konnte den Sturz in den Abgrund abfangen und sich auf einen Felsvorsprung mit Avathim retten. Sie haben die Toten natürlich zuvor ausgeplündert. Du weißt, dass diese Reisenden kostbare Geschenke mit auf die Schiffe nehmen. Sie sind eine lohnende Beute."

„Im letzten Jahr sind drei Mal solche Karawanen zu den Grauen Anfurten aufgebrochen", überlegte Elrond und die Kälte in seinem Innern verdichtete sich. „Ich habe Círdan niemals gefragt, ob sie bei ihm ankamen."

„Warum auch?" bestätigte Erestor. Er legte einen ebenfalls schwarzen Umhang an und streifte Handschuhe über. „Ich werde herausfinden, ob sich etwas bei den Trollhöhen breitgemacht hat. Wenn dem so sein sollte, haben wir ein Problem."

Elrond erhob sich langsam. „Das du diesmal nicht alleine lösen wirst. Dies ist kein guter Rat, Erestor, sondern ein Befehl. Egal, was du herausfindest, du kehrst zunächst nach Imladris zurück. Solange wird niemand die Große Oststraße Richtung Westen bereisen. Dafür sorge ich."

Einen Augenblick kreuzten sich ihre Blicke wie Klingen, aber Elrond war nicht gewillt, auch nur einen Fußbreit nachzugeben. Schließlich senkte Erestor die Augen und verneigte sich leicht.

„Wie du es wünschst", sagte er widerstrebend. „Ich bringe in Erfahrung, was immer an Gerüchten umgeht und kehre dann zurück."

„Mit etwas Glück ist Glorfindel dann auch wieder hier", nickte Elrond. „Dann werden wir beraten, was als nächstes zu tun ist."

„Es gibt da immer nur eine Lösung." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich der Noldo um und verschwand in der Kammer, die eigentlich nur ein Vorraum zu einem der Geheimgänge war, die Erestor an den Rand Bruchtals führen würden.

Elrond blieb noch einen Moment, bis die Tür wieder geschlossen war und machte sich dann auf den Weg in sein Gemach. Der verzweifelte Versuch, Avathim zu retten, hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet. Nur selten in seinem Leben hatte er sich bislang so müde und schwach gefühlt. Er brauchte Schlaf und wenn es nur einige Stunden waren. Wie er Erestors plötzliches Verschwinden erklären sollte, würde er später bedenken.

o-o

* * *

o-o

„Wir können Euch einfach nicht genug danken."

Zum wiederholten Male schüttelte Warrick Estels Hand. Eine Geste, die er bei Haldir bisher nicht versucht hatte, wie Estel nicht ohne Grimm feststellte. Die Dankesbezeugungen des Mannes, den sie zusammen mit fast zwei Dutzend anderer aus dem Rumpf des Schiffes befreit hatten, wurden ihm langsam peinlich.

„Wir haben nur angegriffen, weil eine Elda an Bord war", erklärte Haldir mit der Liebenswürdigkeit eines Scharfrichters in bedächtigem Westron.

Warrick schluckte etwas, fing sich aber wieder. „Das Ergebnis zählt. Wie können wir Euch unsere Freiheit vergelten?"

„Das ist nicht nötig", wehrte Aragorn ab.

„Rudert uns hoch zur Alten Furt", verlangte Haldir gleichzeitig.

„Äh...", machte Warrick und sah verwirrt zwischen den beiden so ungleichen Rettern hin und her.

„Nein!" rief Leiloss spontan und vergaß, sich weiter um Hinners fürchterlich zugerichtete Handgelenke zu kümmern. „Das brauchst du nicht. Wir können ganz ohne Schwierigkeiten laufen."

„Können wir?" Aragorn runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Die Alte Furt wurde von der Alten Oststraße gekreuzt. Auf ihr kam man ohne Probleme nach... „Gute Idee, Haldir. Würdet Ihr das machen, Warrick?"

„Wo immer Ihr und Eure Freunde hinwollt, Streicher", lächelte der Mann mit einer kleinen Verbeugung. „Gebt uns nur noch einen Moment, uns zu stärken und zu säubern, dann besetzen wir die Ruderbänke und los geht es. Ohne Ketten und Hiebe diesmal."

Er stapfte zum Heck des Schiffs, wo sich die anderen Gefangenen eingerichtet hatten. Holzeimer mit Wasser aus dem Anduin wurden dort immer wieder an der Bordwand hochgezogen, um den ehemaligen Gefangenen die Annehmlichkeit zu geben, den Dreck wochenlanger Gefangenschaft unter Deck auf den Ruderbänken von der blassen Haut zu waschen. Außerdem hatten einige von ihnen in den Kajüten der Sklavenhändler die Kleidertruhen geplündert und ein reger Tauschhandel war im Gange, die schmutzstarrenden Fetzen endlich gegen saubere, intakte Kleidung auszuwechseln.

Aragorn bewunderte die Männer dafür, mit welcher Schnelligkeit sie sich zu erholen schienen. Als er vor erst so wenigen Stunden das Ruderdeck betreten hatte, waren sie noch beinahe leblose Geschöpfe mit seltsam blicklosen Augen gewesen, die jede Hoffnung verloren hatten. Doch kaum waren die Ketten gefallen, durch die sie auf die harten Ruderbänke in ihrem eigenen Unrat gefesselt waren, schien ein Licht erneut in ihnen zu erstrahlen und nun bekam er langsam wieder eine Ahnung, was und wer sie einst gewesen waren. Unabhängige Bauern und Handwerker, die das Unglück gehabt hatten, den Häschern dieser Sklavenhändler in die Hände zu fallen und ihren Stolz tief in ihrem Innern hatten begraben müssen. Die Aussicht, bald ihre Heimat weiter im Süden und vor allem ihre Familien wiederzusehen, gab ihnen alle verlorene Kraft wieder, selbst wenn sie jetzt zuerst noch in die entgegen gesetzte Himmelsrichtung unterwegs sein würden.

„Ich finde ja..." begann Leiloss mit schmollend vorgeschobener Unterlippe.

„Ihr solltet besser Eure Wünsche für Euch behalten", wurde sie von Haldir unterbrochen, bevor er sich abwandte, um an die Reling zu treten und den Waldrand zu beobachten, in dem immer noch eine Handvoll lebende Sklavenhändler lauern konnten, die sicher nicht begeistert von der Übernahme ihres Schiffes waren.

„Ich glaube, der Hauptmann hat Recht", murmelte Hinner recht leise. „Wir hatten ein riesiges Glück, dass wir aus dem Schlamassel wieder rausgekommen sind, Leilo."

„Bah", machte sie mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Ich hätte schon einen Weg gefunden, uns zu befreien."

Aragorn unterdrückte einen Seufzer. „Was macht ihr eigentlich hier?"

Die Ithildrim lief rot an und nestelte etwas unruhig an den arg strapazierten Säumen ihrer Tunika. „Reisen?"

„Sie lügt", kam es von Haldir, der sich nicht einmal umwandte.

Das wusste Aragorn auch. „Nur mit Hinner als Begleitung? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Indaris oder Faronar so etwas gestatten würden."

Leiloss beugte sich wieder tief über Hinners Handgelenke und murmelte etwas Undeutliches vor sich hin.

„Leilo?" forschte Aragorn, obwohl ihn bereits eine sehr ungute Ahnung überkam.

„Sie wollte nach Imladris", erzählte stattdessen ihr ilegondischer Begleiter und stellte sich tapfer Leiloss' bösem Blick. „Euretwegen!"

„Verdammt, Leilo!" Aragorn rang die Hände. „Ich dachte, das hätten wir hinter uns."

Haldir gab ein seltsames Geräusch von sich, ähnlich einem Lachen.

„So ist es doch gar nicht", heulte das Mädchen auf.

„Du hast mich angelogen!" empörte sich Hinner und boxte sie gegen den linken Oberarm. Ihren Schmerzensschrei ignorierte der Junge in seiner Wut. „Die ganze Zeit hast du mir weisgemacht, er würde auf dich warten."

„Ich?" Aragorn ließ sich auf eine Taurolle fallen. „Ich bin aber schon...ich meine, ich habe doch bereits eine..."

„Arwen", half Haldir mit einem boshaften Lächeln aus. Das Geschehen schien ihm jetzt wohl weitaus faszinierender als die Beobachtung der Bucht.

„Ihr seid alle so gemein!" schluchzte Leiloss und die großen, grünen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Mach das jetzt nicht", warnte Aragorn sie schluckend. „Heul bloß nicht, Leilo."

„Hmhm", machte Haldir bestätigend. „Ich würde mir auch die Tränen lieber aufsparen, wenn Ihr dem Tawarwaith-König gegenübersteht. Vorausgesetzt, er lässt sich davon beeindrucken, immerhin hat er Erfahrung mit Ithildrim."

Bei so wenig Mitleid versiegte der Tränenstrom abrupt. Mit einem Fußstampfen, gefolgt kurz darauf von lautem Türenschlagen verschwand die Quelle allen Ärgers vorerst unter Deck. Aragorn trug diesen Abgang mit Fassung. Elbinnen konnten das ganz gut, bei Arwen kam noch immer ein heftiges Armwedeln und ein heller Wutschrei dazu. Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich wieder Hinner zu, der nun frustriert an den Verbänden um seine Handgelenke herumzerrte.

„Und du hast ihr wirklich geglaubt?" wollte er von dem Jungen wissen, der in den vergangenen zwei Jahren deutlich erwachsener geworden war.

„Bis eben schon", nickte Hinner düster. „Sie hat gesagt, Lady Indaris hätte sie gezwungen, erst noch einige Jahre zu warten und Ihr hättet Euch dieser Anordnung gebeugt, um keinen Ärger auszulösen. Aber Leiloss meinte, sie würde lieber sterben, als noch länger von Euch getrennt zu sein."

„Wie romantisch", kommentierte Haldir boshaft. „Rumil wäre wirklich von ihr begeistert."

„Ich konnte sie doch nicht alleine gehen lassen", erzählte Hinner mit einem verwirrten Blick auf den Galadhrim weiter. „Wegen der Geschichte mit Varya hatte ich noch soviel gut zu machen und da bin ich einfach mitgegangen. Das war auch gut so. Wir sind ein paar Mal ziemlich in Schwierigkeiten geraten."

„Ach wirklich?" Aragorn bleckte die Zähne. „Das ist wohl eine Untertreibung. Ihr wart hier gefangen und standet kurz davor, in Sklaverei verkauft zu werden. Du wärst in irgendwelchen Bergwerken gelandet und was mit Leiloss passiert wäre, will ich mir lieber gar nicht erst vorstellen."

„Am Ende haben sie uns gekriegt", nickte Hinner mit hängendem Kopf. „Dabei waren sie auch nicht schlauer als die Räuberbande im Ödland, die uns gejagt hat. Aber wir dachten, das hier sind einfache Händler. Sie waren auch sehr freundlich, als wir in die Handelsstation gekommen sind."

„Ware auf zwei Beinen", murmelte Haldir. „Wo am Anduin seid ihr auf sie gestoßen?"

„Eine Woche flussabwärts", antwortete Hinner leise. „Wir waren noch so erschöpft von dem Weg durch den Düsterwald, dass wir einfach nur froh über diese Händler waren. Die Ostbucht zu durchqueren war anstrengender als wir dachten."

„Ostbucht?" echote Aragorn und schüttelte sich. „Ihr müsst mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt haben."

„Leilo ist sehr gut mit Pfeil und Bogen", sagte Hinner und streifte Haldir mit einem trotzigen Blick. „Sie ist es wirklich. Ein paar Mal hat sie mir das Leben gerettet."

Aragorn schnaubte. „Es wäre gar nicht in Gefahr gewesen, wenn sie nicht auf diese fürchterliche Idee gekommen wäre, mir zu folgen."

„Und nun?" wollte Hinner nach kurzer Pause wissen.

„Was wohl?" fuhr Aragorn ihn an. Fürs Erste verabschiedete er sich vom Besuch der Schwertelfelder. „Wir verlassen das Schiff an der Alten Furt und wandern dann über die Alte Waldstraße zum Reich König Thranduils. Soll er entscheiden, was mit euch beiden geschieht."

„Thranduil?" hauchte Hinner mit wachsendem Entsetzen. „Er ist noch wütend auf mich wegen Varya."

„So ein Pech aber auch." Aragorns Mitleid hielt sich in Grenzen.

o-o

* * *

o-o

„Oh nein!" fauchte Glorfindel. „Ihr werdet jetzt nicht weitersingen. Wenn ich noch eine Strophe über Mädchen in Ithilien oder sonst wo höre, erschlage ich euch alle beide."

Die Zwillinge sahen ihn mit übertriebenem Erstaunen an. „Wir dachten, das Lied gefällt dir", sagten sie synchron.

Glorfindel sah sie über das abendliche Lagerfeuer hinweg böse an. „Es gefiel mir auch in den ersten drei Tagen unserer Reise. Die nächsten zwei Tage fand ich es dann ein wenig ermüdend, selbst wenn ihr neue Strophen hinzudichtetet, aber seit genau vorgestern erzeugt es in mir Hitzewallungen."

„Ach?" machte Elrohir und hob anzüglich die Brauen.

„Ja, die gleichen, die ich verspürte, kurz bevor ich mich auf den Balrog stürzte." Glorfindel ignorierte das unterdrückte Lachen der anderen Krieger. „Es begleitete mich auch noch, als ich ihn tötete."

„Und dich mit dazu", erinnerte ihn Elladan. „Aber da deine Nerven offenbar nicht wirklich stark genug für diese bildhaften Lieder der Sterblichen sind, könnten wir auch etwas anderes zum Besten geben."

„Seid einfach still."

Elrohir tauschte einen Blick mit seinem Bruder. Wahrscheinlich war es wirklich besser, jetzt etwas den Mund zu halten. Glorfindel wirkte seltsam angespannt, seit sie die Ausläufer des Nebelgebirges erreicht hatten. Dabei bestand eigentlich kein greifbarer Grund dazu. Ihre Reise war angenehm ereignislos verlaufen. Sie hatten zwar unterwegs die Augen aufgehalten, ob ihnen vielleicht die Ithildrim mit ihrem sterblichen Begleiter bereits in die Arme lief oder irgendwo Spuren von den beiden zu entdecken waren, doch dem war nicht so.

Ob zum Glück oder leider nicht, war nicht genau zu bestimmen. Es gab vielfältige Möglichkeiten, was der Grund dafür war. Elrohir bevorzugte die Variante, dass die beiden Kindsköpfe einfach noch nicht den Hohen Pass überquert hatten.

„Eigentlich schade", murmelte er unterdrückt in Richtung seines Zwillings, der es sich neben ihm am Stamm einer etwas schwächlichen Kiefer gemütlich gemacht hatte. „Irgendwie hätte ich die Kleine gerne wieder getroffen."

„Wer sagt, dass du das Vergnügen nicht haben wirst?" grinste Elladan. „Für meinen Geschmack ist sie zwar etwas jung, aber langweilen würdest du dich nicht."

„Ich meinte das jetzt rein freundschaftlich, Bruder."

„Hab ich etwas anderes behauptet?"

„Nicht wörtlich."

„Der Rest zählt nicht."

„Seit wann?"

Elladan winkte in einer knappen Geste ab. „Im Ernst, Elrohir. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass sie bald hier auftauchen werden. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sogar noch den halben Hofstadt Thranduils einschließlich den König selbst im Schlepptau."

„Meinst du?" zweifelte sein Zwilling und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er einen Funken zusätzliche Freude spürte. Eigentlich fehlte dann nur noch Estel und sie hätten mit Sicherheit eine fantastische Zeit zusammen.

„Sollen wir wetten?" schlug Elladan vor.

„Und worum?" Elrohir blieb eher misstrauisch bei solchen Vorschlägen seines Bruders. Elladan kannte wenig Blutsbande, wenn er irgendwo gewinnen konnte.

„Nur einen Gefallen", meinte Elladan etwas verschwommen. „Du schuldest mir dann einfach einen kleinen Gefallen."

„Mach es nicht", kam es warnend von Glorfindel, der eigentlich die ganze Zeit ausgesehen hatte, als würde er schlafen. „Du weißt, dass man ihm nicht trauen kann."

„Ich schwöre, dass ich nichts von ihm verlange, das schwierig, gefährlich oder peinlich ist", ergänzte Elladan mit einem bösen Blick auf den Vanya.

„Du schwörst?" Elrohir zögerte noch. „Und wenn ich gewinne, schuldest du mir einen Gefallen?"

„Genau, egal welchen."

„Also gut."

„Elrohir", seufzte Glorfindel. „Wie alt musst du eigentlich werden, um endlich nicht mehr auf deinen eigenen Bruder reinzufallen?"

Im gleichen Moment war weiter über ihnen aus den felsigen Abhängen zu den Seiten der Passstraße ein Poltern zu hören. Steine waren losgetreten worden, noch weit über ihnen, aber trotzdem war es ein alarmierendes Geräusch. Weder die Zwillinge, noch Glorfindel, noch ihre fünfzehn wirklich gut ausgebildeten und bewaffneten Begleiter lagen oder saßen jetzt mehr. Die Waffen griffbereit standen sie da und lauschten hinaus in die Dunkelheit, die sich um sie legte, nachdem einer der Krieger noch den Topf voller Tee über das Feuer geschüttet hatte.

Ein seltsamer Geruch breitete sich aus. Die Mischung der Holzscheite zusammen mit den Kräutern aus dem Tee umhüllte die angespannt Wartenden und gaukelte die friedliche Atmosphäre eines Herbstabends am Kamin im Gastlichen Haus vor. Es war ein befremdlicher Gegensatz zu den lauter werdenden Geräuschen der Steine aus dem Hang. Es wurden auch immer mehr, eine ganze Lawine schien sich gelöst zu haben und nun auf dem Weg nach unten zu sein.

„Was ist das?" zischte Elladan und fasst unbehaglich seinen Bogen etwas fester. „Ein Steinschlag?"

„Nur ein kleiner", antwortete Glorfindel ebenso leise. „Fragt sich nur, was ihn ausgelöst hat."

Rechts von ihnen polterte der erste Stein heran. Groß war er wirklich nicht, aber er reichte, dass einer der Krieger sich mit einem Sprung in Sicherheit brachte. Der Elb hinter ihm hatte nicht so viel Glück. Genau gegen das rechte Schienbein traf ihn der kaum faustgroße Stein und der Elb gab einen erstickten Laut von sich. Er hielt sich mit beiden Händen das verletzte Bein und hüpfte auf dem noch intakten herum, um die Schmerzen zu verdrängen.

„Trampel!" schimpfte Glorfindel verärgert. „Wir brauchen Deckung. Alle, jetzt sofort."

Die ganze Truppe stob auseinander und verschanzte sich auf dem halben Dutzend Kiefern, das einen Teil ihres Lagerplatzes umgab. Angenehm war es nicht, sich durch die dichten, nadelbewehrten Äste zu hangeln und Elrohir fluchte leise vor sich hin. Ähnliche Laute kamen von Elladan, der auf der anderen Seite hinaufkletterte und ebenso wenig daran gedacht hatte, wenigstens Handschuhe anzuziehen. Es waren nicht nur die Nadeln, die sich in ihre Haut bohrten, auch das frische, aromatische Harz war nicht gerade ein Vergnügen. Es verklebte ihre Haare, ihre Kleidung und bedeckte ihre Finger, die daraufhin an allem hafteten, was sich auf einem Baum so ansammelte. Außerdem brannte es in den unzähligen Kratzern, die jeden Zentimeter unbedeckte Haut zierten.

Unter ihnen versank ihr Lagerplatz in Trümmern. Unzählige Steine rollten nun über ihn hinweg und zertrümmerten, was auch immer dort liegen geblieben war. Mit einem Scheppern wurde der Topf in den felsigen Fluten ertränkt, die Schlafdecken in Fetzen gerissen und auch alle andere Habseligkeiten zerkleinert, zerdrückt oder einfach nur davongetragen. Gleichzeitig legte sich eine Staubwolke darüber, die immer dichter wurde.

Weiter entfernt waren die Laute der Pferde über dem Gepolter zu hören. Die Tiere waren klug genug gewesen, sich beim ersten Anzeichen dieses Steinschlages davonzumachen. Ihnen würde nichts geschehen. Für sich selbst sah Elrohir die Lage nicht ganz so rosig. Die Steine schlugen mit beunruhigender Kraft gegen den Stamm der Kiefer, in der er sich über und über mit abgestorbenen Nadeln, kleinen Federn längst geflohener Vögel und noch ganz anderen, unappetitlichen Dingen beklebt an den Stamm klammerte. Der ganze Baum erzitterte recht bedenklich und Elrohir schätze bereits die Entfernung zum nächsten Baum ein, um sich zur Not mit einem Sprung retten zu können.

„Langsam hört es auf", stellte Elladan plötzlich fest. Er saß etwas weiter unter auf einem Ast und war in keinem besseren Zustand als Elrohir. Eher im Gegenteil…

„Auf deiner linken Schulter klebt ein Vogelnest", informierte ihn sein Bruder.

Elladan schielte zur Seite. „Mit oder ohne Inhalt?"

„Ohne. Ist das wichtig?"

„Ja." Mit einer lässigen Bewegung wischte Elladan es von der Schulter. Das grazile Nest blieb an seinen noch klebrigeren Fingern hängen und Elronds Erstgeborener begann, wild die Hand zu schütteln, um es loszuwerden.

„Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt", war es von Glorfindel auf der Nachbarkiefer zu vernehmen.

Bevor Elrohir ihn nach dem Grund für diesen Stoßseufzer fragen konnte, hörte er es ebenfalls. Der Auslöser der Lawine näherte sich nun mit lauten Schritten und dröhnendem Gelächter. Genau das hatte ihnen wirklich noch gefehlt. Kein Wunder, dass Glorfindel so aufstöhnte und auch kein Wunder, dass sie beinahe alle von dieser Lawine erschlagen worden waren.

Ungelenk, aber nicht unsicher, stampften drei massive Gestalten den Hang herunter. Sie waren noch einige hundert Meter entfernt, aber ihre Silhouette war unverwechselbar. Auch die lauten, unangenehm rauen Stimmen machten recht schnell klar, mit wem die Elben es da zu tun hatten.

„Trolle", ächzte Elladan. „Und ich dachte, wir wären sie hier auf dieser Seite erst mal los."

„Waren wir auch", flüsterte Elrohir. „Jedenfalls die in den Trollhöhen. Glorfindel, greifen wir sie an?"

Der Vanya überlegte zwar einen Moment, schüttelte dann aber stumm den Kopf.

Niemand legte sich gerne mit Trollen an. Sie waren nicht nur groß und dumm, sondern auch noch extrem stark. Auch die Elben würden Schwierigkeiten haben, gleich drei von ihnen zu töten. Die Pfeile richteten nur wenig Schaden in der dicken Haut dieser Geschöpfe an und eben weil sie so primitiv waren, scheuten sie keinen Kampf und keine Übermacht.

Elrohir fragte sich, was diese drei hier überhaupt wollten. Vielleicht hatten sie erfahren, dass ihre Artgenossen in den Trollhöhen dank Gandalf zu Stein erstarrt waren und ihr Territorium nun verwaist war. Sie schlugen jedenfalls ohne zu Zögern den Weg nach Westen ein, der sie an Bruchtal vorbei genau dorthin bringen würde. Die Überreste des Elbenlagers waren unter einer dicken Schicht Geröll und Steine verschwunden, sodass den drei riesigen Kreaturen gar nicht auffiel, an was sie da gerade vorbeiliefen. Einer kam so dicht an der Kiefer der Zwillinge vorbei, dass sie schon befürchteten, er würde die Äste wegreißen, auf denen sie immer noch hockten.

Es war ein Höhlentroll, was Elrohir zu Denken gab. Wahrscheinlich stammte er direkt aus den Eingeweiden des Nebelgebirges, in dem Orks erst kurz zuvor wieder einen Tunnel hinaus auf den Hohen Pass geöffnet hatten und nun Reisenden das Leben schwer machten. Offenbar wollte der Dunkle Herrscher seinen Einflussbereich wieder ausdehnen.

„Gefällt mir hier!" dröhnte wie zur Bestätigung einer der drei in Westron. Er war der Größte von ihnen und sie waren alle nicht gerade klein.

„Wir sind aber noch nicht da, Raff", gab der Troll zu seiner Linken zurück und Elrohir hätte fast laut gelacht. Ein Wesen wie ein Fels und eine Stimme wie ein Eichhörnchen so fiepsig.

„Klappe, Iff!" schnauzte der erste wieder. „Hier ist es überall so und keiner, der uns stört."

„Und die Langhaarigen, Raff?" war nun der letzte im Bunde zu vernehmen. „Die sind auch hier."

„Die stören nicht, Dom", fiepte Iff. „Sag ihm, dass sie keine Menschen fressen, Raff. Für uns bleibt genug über."

„Blödmann!" Der Riesentroll namens Raff versetzte Iff einen wuchtigen Schlag auf den flachen Schädel. „Geh schneller. Ich hab Hunger."

Elladan und Elrohir tauschten einen langen Blick. Sie würden sich um diese Trolle kümmern müssen. Aber nicht jetzt, dafür waren wirklich nicht der Ort und die Zeit. Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Leiloss ihnen nicht in die Hände gefallen war. Raff hatte zwar von Hunger gesprochen, aber für diese drei Kreaturen wäre die kleine Ithildrim nicht mehr als ein Happen zwischen den Mahlzeiten gewesen.

o-o

tbc

o-o

**Eirien**: Wo er doch die fiesen Typen so gaanz ohne Haldirs Hilfe kaltgemacht hat (kicher). Schönen Urlaub wünsch ich dir (neidisch bin)

**Shelley**: ff ist etwas eigentümlich, um es mal milde zu formulieren. Ich wunder mich auch immer, warum was nicht ankommt oder gar doppelt (seufz). Merkt man, dass ich Tierfreund bin? (grins). Ohne die fröhlichen kleinen Krabbelviecher komm ich nicht aus, jaja.

Elbenwissenschaftler? Das ist gut. Klingt wie lauter, kleine Frankensteins (johl). Mal sehen, was sie noch alles Interessantes finden. Übrigens hab ich zuerst Schlaganfall statt Schlafanfall gelesen. Armer Legolas.

**Iary**: Es muss wohl erblich sein (grins) Ich hab aber auch beim Schreiben dauernd die drei Hochelben vor Augen gehabt, in Gil-Galads Zelt, er marschiert um sie rum und mokiert sich über die versifften Klamotten, die sie wahrscheinlich bei toten Orks geklaut haben und die schwarzgemalten Gesichter. Und am Zelteingang zwei Wachen, die sich halb tot lachen.

**Serena**: Ich schätze ja auch, dass sie Borzo vorerst nicht mehr loswerden. Irgendwann kriegt er noch einen grauen Hausmeisterkittel mit seinem Namen auf der Brusttasche. Haldir muss da durch. Dann ist es später nicht mehr so schlimm, wenn die Gefährten anreisen.

**Sarah0683**: Nein, den Rothemden werden keine Namen gegeben (wild entschlossen ist). Hm, diese Sache mit dem Keuschheitsgürtel…und für wen? Die Damen wären sicher nicht gerade begeistert und Glorfindels Kenntnisse, Schlösser zu knacken, würden sich wahrscheinlich sprunghaft erhöhen. Ich denke, damit muss BRuchtal leben und den Ladies gefällt es sicher ganz gut (Augenbrauenwackel)

Das mit Gilnín war ein Fehltritt, ich geb es zu (schluchz). Aber dafür sind Reviewer ja da, um so was zu finden. Ausrede erfinde: er verträgt es in winzigen Mengen (räusper verlegen). Meldis hatte ich übrigens auch nicht übersetzt. Heißt Freundin, wenn mich das Sindarin-Lexikon nicht trügt.

Elrond war damals eben noch jung – verhältnismäßig – und Elladan ihm wohl wirklich sehr ähnlich. Vielleicht hat Ada deswegen immer die Ruhe weg mit seinem Ältesten. Er erinnert sich an seine Jugend. Heutzutage geht er eben mit Weinkaraffen auf Orks los, aber damals…haha! Das waren noch Zeiten.

Haldir ist eben Haldir. Der hat seine eigene, liebenswürdige Art. So übel ist er ja gar nicht, oder? Was die Sklavenhändler angeht, da hat sich wohl einfach mal einer umgedreht und den Blick schweifen lassen. Haldir war es wohl nur recht, dem alten Schlawiner.

**Michiru-Chan** (Herzattacke überlebt hat) Huhu, wie hast du die vielen Ausflüge überstanden? Alles in Ordnung bei dir? Hauptsache, du hast weiter Spaß an der Story. Mit Aragorn und Leilo muss ich mir noch was einfallen lassen. Sonst kommt Arwen noch vorbei und hackt die Kleine in Stücke.

**Ithiliell**: Ist sogar doch noch angekommen. Ff ist manchmal wirklich sonderbar. Ich mag Ionnin auch, aber jetzt muss er erstmal etwas zurückhaltender sein. Ein peinlicher Auftritt von Legolas reicht. Ich schätz schon, dass sie Ratten haben, auch wenn sie das gar nicht gerne hören werden. Elbische Ratten eben, die leben länger (kicher). Lt. Varya gibt es in Düsterwald ja auch Flöhe. Und Haldir ist sowieso nur der Elb, der zwei Drittel der Bösewichter ausgelöscht hat, was ist der schon gegen Aragorn?

**Donnfindel**: Ja, als Bruchtaler bist du natürlich dankbar, dass endlich einer die Ratten wegfängt. Was Erestor angeht, eigentlich ist es ihm sogar sehr recht, dass Figwit so ein Herzchen ist. Der Bursche kommt dann als Letzter drauf, was sein Chef so alles treibt (nach oben auf Kapitel zeigt).

Elronds Jugend war halt eine bewegte Zeit. Da kommt man eben auf seltsame Ideen. Und die vererbt man doch auch. Aber nicht von Celebrian (böser Blick von Galadriel aus Lorien nach Bruchtal geschossen wird). Die Herrin ist die Ruhe in Person, frag ihren Ehemann, der im Übrigen auch die Ruhe in Person ist (hust).

**Lord Elo:** Immer noch keine Lust, selber zu schreiben? (grins). Naja, zu dem Buch sag ich noch nix. Und die Bewaffnung von Elrond? Der Elb ist da zuhause, der hat quasi Pantoffeln und Jogginghose an. Es rechnet doch keiner damit, dass ein Ork aus dem Schrank springt. Außer Glorfindel und Erestor, aber die sind eben etwas anders. So wie Haldir, den erschüttert auch nix mehr. Einen Ork umbauen? Da muss schon einiges zusammen kommen. Einiges! Das ist sonst Melkors Spezialität.

**Feanen**: mail ist unterwegs. Die Rhûna sind eben ein bisschen schräg auf ihre Art. Thranduil hat sich wohl dran gewöhnt. Bleibt ihm ja auch nichts anderes übrig.


	6. Man kennt sich

**Disclaimer: **Ja, wie das Leben so spielt, liegen sämtliche Urheberrechte bei Prof. Tolkien (Eru hab ihn selig) und seinen Erben, die mit Sicherheit selig sind.

**A/N:** Amélie ist Fehlerfindel und sie ist fabelhaft. Wenn doch noch irgendwo was falsch ist, hab ich Depp es nicht korrigiert. Daran liegt's.

**o**

**6. Kapitel: Man kennt sich **

o

Erestor verließ Bruchtal noch während der Nacht, nachdem er sein Pferd von einer der abgelegener Wiesen gerufen hatte, auf denen sich Mornen am wohlsten fühlte. Trotz der Dunkelheit schlug er ein schnelles Tempo ein und Mornen hatte wenig Schwierigkeiten, dem vertrauten Pfad zu folgen, den sie in der Vergangenheit schon so oft zusammen geritten waren. Es ging fast direkt nach Westen, auf der Großen Oststraße entlang. Sie war die Verbindungsader zu fast allen wichtigeren Ansiedlungen in diesem Teil der Welt.

Gelegentlich zweigten kleinere Straßen ab, die zu den Städtchen und Landstrichen führten, deren Bewohner hier ein doch noch relativ beschauliches Leben führten. Es kam eben immer auf den Maßstab an. Erestor erinnerte sich noch an Zeiten, in denen ein solcher Übergriff auf die Lossidil völlig undenkbar gewesen war. Er erinnerte sich aber genauso an Zeiten, in denen er an der Tagesordnung gewesen wäre.

Das Umland Bruchtals war nicht unbedingt ein Hort des Bösen, aber es war eben auch kein friedliches Paradies. Unzählige Male war Erestor schon diese Straße zwei Tage lang bis zu einer vom Blitz gespaltenen Eiche entlang geritten, an der kaum mehr als ein besserer Feldweg nach Süden führte. In diesen Weg genau bog er ein. An seinem Ende lag der Ort, an dem er die Informationen zu finden hoffte, die das schreckliche Schicksal der Lossidil aufklären konnten. Wenn es nur um die Lossidil ging...der Gedanke, dass bereits davor Gruppen von hoffnungsvoll nach Westen ziehenden Elben den Tod gefunden hatten, ließ kalte Wut in ihm aufkommen.

Wie er Elrond kannte, verfasste dieser bereits einen Brief an Círdan, um sich nach dem Verbleib dieser Freunde und Reisenden zu erkundigen. Davon abgesehen, dass es Wochen dauern konnte, bis sie endlich eine Antwort hatten, konnte es genauso gut passieren, dass auch der Bote Opfer eines Überfalls wurde.

Erestor verlangsamte Mornens Tempo, als der Weg immer schmaler wurde und in ein kleines Wäldchen führte. Obwohl noch heller Tag war, lag der Weg im Schatten. Die Bäume zu beiden Seiten zeichneten unheimliche Schatten auf die staubige Erde und selbst die Geräusche der Tiere waren gedämpft. Ein sicheres Zeichen, dass Erestor sich seinem Ziel näherte.

Er zog die Kapuze seines Umhangs wieder über den Kopf. Es war weniger zur Tarnung, sondern weil es schlicht und ergreifend zu dem Alter Ego gehörte, das er für diesen Ort geschaffen hatte. Ganz zu Anfang seiner Karriere als angeblicher Dieb hatte er überlegt, sich als Sterblicher auszugeben. Ihm klingelten jetzt noch die Ohren, so schallend hatte Glorfindel bei diesem Vorschlag gelacht. Der Vanya war regelrecht aus dem Sessel gerutscht mit Tränen in den Augen und kurz vor einem Erstickungsanfall. Dabei hatte sich Glorfindel noch nicht wirklich davon erholt, dass ausgerechnet Erestor sich als Gesetzloser ausgeben wollte, noch dazu als Dieb.

„Haha", murmelte Erestor leise in die Dunkelheit um ihn herum.

Am Wegesrand stand ein morscher Pfahl mit einem schlecht gezimmerten Hinweisschild. ‚Krummer Hund' war darauf zu lesen und es sollte keine Beleidigung der Reisenden sein sondern verriet dem geneigten Leser den Namen des Etablissements, in dem Erestor die Nacht verbringen würde. Mornen jedenfalls freute sich und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Der schwarze Hengst, ansonsten ein etwas pingeliger Vertreter seiner Art was die Qualität seiner Unterbringung anging, hegte eine unverständliche Vorliebe für diesen Ort, wo er den Stall mit Reittieren teilte, deren Abstammung im gleichen Dunkel lag wie die des Wirts selber.

Schwacher Lichtschein wies Erestor in der einsetzenden Dämmerung den Weg auf eine kleine Lichtung. Dort erhob sich die Gastschenke ‚Krummer Hund', traditionsreicher Familienbetrieb seit fast zweihundert Jahren. So alt war auch das gar nicht mal kleine, aus massivem Stein errichtete Gasthaus, das selbst wenige Jahre nach seiner Errichtung bereits völlig heruntergekommen ausgesehen hatte. Absicht, vermutete Erestor und stieg vor dem Stall ab, der an das Haupthaus angebaut war. Eigentlich lehnte sich die windschiefe Scheune eher hilfesuchend gegen die Häuserwand - auch schon seit fast zweihundert Jahren. Sie würde selbst im Sturm wohl nicht zusammenbrechen, sonst hätte Mornen bestimmt nie einen Huf hineingesetzt.

Erestor wurde bereits erwartet. Orten wie diesem näherte man sich nicht unbemerkt, nicht einmal als Elb. Ein krummbeiniges Geschöpf, über dessen Volkszugehörigkeit sich Erestor schon eine ganze Weile den Kopf zerbrach, glitt aus dem Stall heran und fasste mit langen, gichtgezeichneten Fingern nach Mornens Zügeln.

„Meister Eren", kam es aus dem Bartgestrüpp, das das faltige Gesicht des Stallburschen verdeckte. „Ihr wart schon eine Weile nicht mehr hier. Geschäfte?"

Erestor ließ sich aus dem Sattel rutschen und betrachtete einen Moment scheinbar sinnend den Wicht vor sich. „Willst du es _wirklich_ wissen, Sorben?"

„Damit Ihr mir dann die Kehle aufschlitzen müsst?" Sorben lachte gackernd. „Aber Ihr wäret doch enttäuscht, würde ich nicht mehr fragen. Schon mein Vater stellte Euch diese Frage und nach mir wird es wohl mein Sohn tun."

„Manche Dinge verändern sich eben nicht. Und wie geht es deiner Gemahlin?" Erestor hatte _Frau_ Sorben noch nie gesehen, aber das hieß nichts. Sorbens Mutter war ihm auch nie begegnet.

„Wie immer." Sorben tätschelte sanft Mornens Hals. „Gut sieht er aus. Ich weiß schon, was er haben möchte."

Mornen wohl auch, denn er drängte den kleinen Sterblichen bereits Richtung Stall. Sorben hatte allerdings noch genug Zeit, die Goldmünze aufzufangen, die Erestor ihm zuwarf. Blitzschnell fischte er sie aus der Luft und ließ sie fast noch schneller irgendwo in den Tiefen seiner schmuddeligen Kleidung verschwinden. Erestor warf einen kurzen Blick durch die geöffnete Stalltür. Drei weitere Pferde standen dort auf einer Seite, keines davon war ihm bekannt. Auf der anderen Seite kaute eine bildschöne, sorgsam gepflegte Schimmelstute gelassen auf frischem Heu herum. Erestors Augen wurden etwas schmal, als er neben ihr ein rabenschwarzes Fohlen entdeckte. Schon jetzt war dem Tier die spätere Kraft und Schönheit anzusehen.

„Prächtiger Kerl", erklärte Sorben. „Wollt Ihr ihm einen Namen geben?"

„Ich?"

„Naja, der stolze Vater wird mir wohl keine Antwort geben", amüsierte sich Sorben und klopfte Erestors Hengst bedeutungsvoll gegen den Hals. „Er hatte bei Eurem letzten Besuch hier eine Menge Spaß."

„Später", zischte Erestor und steuerte mit großen Schritten die Eingangstür des Gasthauses an. Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt. Bruchtals vortreffliche Pferde verteilten ihre Blutlinie im gesamten Umland. Vom Ärger beschwingt stieß Elronds Seneschall das Türblatt auf und blieb erst einmal auf der Schwelle stehen. Plötzliche Stille schlug ihm entgegen.

Nichts hatte sich verändert. Der große Schankraum lag im Halbdunkel, keiner der Gäste hier legte viel Wert auf ausreichende Beleuchtung. Die Tische standen nicht wirklich dicht, außerdem war keiner von ihnen besetzt. Die wenigen Gäste saßen alle in den Nischen entlang der winzigen, bleiverglasten Fenster. Das einzige Zugeständnis an etwas Normalität waren die kleinen Öllampen auf den Tischen vor ihnen, die jedoch nicht wirklich ausreichten, die Nischen zu beleuchten. Sie genügten gerade, dass die Gäste die Zinnkrüge mit ihren Getränken vor sich erspähen konnten.

Jetzt im Sommer brannte auch nicht der große Kamin im Hintergrund des Raumes. So gab es noch weniger Licht und man musste sich schon auskennen, um die steile Treppe zu erkennen, die in den ersten Stock führte. Unter ihr war noch der Eingang zur Küche verborgen, aus der eigentlich recht genießbare Speisen gebracht wurden.

„Eren." Von der Theke zur Linken der Eingangstür kam langsam ein schmaler, weißhaariger Mann heran. „Du warst schon eine Weile nicht mehr hier. Hast du das Fohlen im Stall schon gesehen?"

„Den Bastard deines Maultieres?" erkundigte sich Erestor kühl. „Deine Pferde sind genauso schamlos wie deine Töchter, Tykvar."

Tykvar lachte leise. „Deinem heißblütigen Pferd scheint Loretta jedenfalls gut genug für ein bisschen Spaß gewesen zu sein. Du weißt, dass das Fohlen mir gehört? Du hast keine Ansprüche darauf."

„Ich bezahle es dir, wenn du daraus einen guten Braten machst." Erestor wunderte sich immer wieder, wie leicht es ihm doch fiel, diese Rolle zu spielen. „Lässt du mich jetzt hier in der Tür stehen oder bekommt man bei dir noch einen Sitzplatz, ohne dass ich vorher einen Mann dafür töten muss?"

Tykvar winkte mit einer seiner überraschend feingliedrigen Hände eine der unvollständig bekleideten Frauen heran, die am anderen Ende der Bar herumstanden. „Hanne, bring Eren einen Krug Bier und etwas zu Essen an seinen üblichen Platz. Und sag danach hinten Bescheid, dass sie sein Zimmer fertigmachen sollen."

Wortlos durchquerte Erestor den Raum und drückte sich in die Ecke der für ihn gedachten Nische. Von dort aus konnte er alles sehen, ohne dass andere im Schankraum mehr als einen dunklen, gesichtlosen Schatten hinter dem Licht der Öllampe erkennen konnten. Er beobachtete, wie Hanne in das Holzregal hinter der Theke fasste und einen leicht angestaubten, außen geschwärzten Silberkrug herunternahm. Erestor hätte sich eher die Zunge abgebissen, als aus den allen zugänglichen Zinnbechern zu trinken und so stand schon seit langen Jahren dieser Krug dort, der nur von ihm benutzt wurde.

Hanne kannte seine Gewohnheiten ebenso gut wie Tykvar selbst, dessen Bett und Leben sie teilte. Sie wusch den Krug aus, polierte ihn dann sorgfältig mit einem sauberen Leinentuch und füllte ihn schließlich mit frischem Bier. Mit wiegenden Schritten kam sie schließlich zu ihm herüber und stellte den Krug vor ihm ab.

„Schön, dass du dich mal wieder blicken lässt", begrüßte sie ihn leise und baute ihren üppigen, enggeschnürten Körper so vor ihm auf, dass niemand von den anderen Gästen ihn sehen konnte, als er den Kopf hob und sie anlächelte. „Ich hätte mir beinahe Sorgen gemacht, aber dafür kenne ich dich zu gut."

„Ach wirklich?" machte Erestor mit mildem Spott. Ausgerechnet diese gealterte Schankmaid gehörte zu den wenigen Sterblichen, deren Gegenwart er immer als angenehm empfunden hatte. „Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?"

Scheinbar nachdenklich warf sie ihre kastanienroten Haare über die runden, weißen Schultern zurück. „Hm, unser Ältester hat einen Konditorladen in Bree eröffnet. Verzichte also darauf, ihn auszurauben, wenn du dich dort einmal rumtreiben solltest. Grüß ihn am besten gar nicht erst, er ist fürchterlich ehrbar geworden. Tykvar und ich müssen sogar behaupten, verheiratet zu sein, wenn wir ihn und seine hübsche, moralische Frau dort besuchen. Er hat wohl Angst, seine Schwiegereltern würden ihn sonst aus der Stadt jagen lassen."

„Wie heißt der Laden?" erkundigte sich der Noldo aus ehrlich gemeintem Interesse.

„Zuckerhut." Sie verzog leicht die rotgeschminkten Lippen. „Idee seiner Gemahlin. Aber das Konfekt ist gut. Ich lasse dir gleich eine Kostprobe bringen. Und was es sonst noch so neues gibt…hm, wir haben ein neues Mädchen hier. Die kleine Blonde drüben an der Theke, die dich schon fast mit den Augen verschlingt. Sei nicht so grob, Eren, wenn du sie abblitzen lässt. Mädchen ihrer Qualität sind rar, ich will sie noch eine Weile behalten."

„So wie zu dir damals?" Erestor erinnerte sich, er vergaß niemals etwas.

„So ähnlich", kicherte Hanne. „Heute ist nicht viel zu tun. Es wird bald ruhiger werden."

Erestor verließ sich auf ihre Einschätzung. Geduldig blieb er in seiner Nische sitzen, genoss den kalten Braten und das frische Brot, das sie ihm kurz darauf brachte und beschränkte sich darauf, die Anwesenden im Auge zu behalten, die wahrscheinlich genau dasselbe mit ihm machten, während sie gleichzeitig ihren Geschäften nachgingen, die auch nicht den Hauch der Ehrbarkeit inne haben würden.

Einige kamen im Laufe des Abends, andere gingen wieder. Laut geredet wurde ohnehin nicht. Nur die Schankmädchen sorgten für etwas Abwechslung. Tykvar bezahlte sie dafür, dass sie die Gäste mit Essen und Trinken versorgten und außerdem ein netter Anblick waren. Er zahlte nicht schlecht, aber es waren auch keine Reichtümer, also waren die meisten Mädchen noch etwas netter zu den Gästen, besonders nach der Arbeitszeit und besserten ihr Einkommen damit auf. Von Erestor hielten sie sich alle sorgsam fern. Die meisten hörten auf Hannes Rat, die meisten...

Es war schon recht spät in dieser Nacht und Erestor hatte mit milder Belustigung zur Kenntnis genommen, dass Tykvars Neue immer wieder zu ihm herüber geschielt hatte. Neugieriges Getuschel mit den zwei anderen Bedienungen waren damit einhergegangen und irgendwann entging den feinen Ohren des Noldo nicht, dass Linde – wie das Mädchen hieß – offenbar entschlossen war, allen anderen zu beweisen, dass sie jeden haben konnte. Sie sortierte ihr Kleid um ihre runden, für Erestors Geschmack zu runden Formen und schlenderte dann mit wiegenden Hüften zu ihm herüber.

„Ich bin Linde", erfolgte die nicht sehr originelle Begrüßung mit leicht heiserer Stimme, von der sie wohl annahm, dass es verführerisch klang. „Ihr seid der Elb."

Erestor schwieg und beobachtete sie nachdenklich aus dem Dunkel seiner Kapuze heraus.

„Man sagt, Ihr seid ein wahrer Meisterdieb und habt sehr geschickte Finger." Linde stützte sich mit den Händen auf die Tischplatte und lehnte sich leicht vor, damit Erestor auch einen genauen Ausblick auf ihren Ausschnitt hatte.

Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte er sie noch ein bisschen weitermachen lassen, aber diesmal stand ihm einfach nicht der Sinn danach. Bevor Linde überhaupt begriff, was da passierte, stand er neben dem Tisch, eine Hand um die Kehle des Mädchens gelegt. Sorgsam achtete er darauf, dass er mit dem Rücken zum Raum stand und niemand der anderen Gäste sein Gesicht erkennen konnte.

„Geschickte Finger?" echote er sehr leise. „Du bist ein dummes kleines Mädchen, Sterbliche. In deinem Gewerbe solltest du Warnungen beherzigen, sonst endest du mit blauer Zunge im Rinnstein."

Es reichte. Linde war noch lange nicht so mutig wie Hanne, die ihm seinerzeit in einer ähnlichen Lage immerhin einen Tritt in den Unterleib verpasst hatte, bevor sie dann wie ein altes Marktweib schimpfend davon gezogen war. Linde sagte dagegen gar nichts mehr. Leicht taumelnd und keuchend flüchtete sie hinaus in die Küche, als er sie endlich wieder losließ. Niemand der Anwesenden wagte, irgendeinen Kommentar abzugeben, nur Hanne gestattete sich ein tadelndes Zungenschnalzen, das ebenso Linde wie Erestor gelten konnte.

Für den Rest des Abends wagte es keiner mehr, dem düsteren Elb in seiner Nische auch nur zu nahe zu kommen. Erst als sich auch der letzte Gast davongemacht hatte, die Tür verriegelt und die Schankmädchen alle verschwunden waren, kam Tykvar mit einer Flasche und einem weiteren Becher zu ihm herüber. Der Sterbliche hinkte kaum merklich. Es war das einzige Überbleibsel einer bösartigen Schlägerei, in der ihm Erestor zu Hilfe gekommen war. Das hatte ihn im Gegensatz zu seinen Vorgängern nicht nur zu Erestors Geschäftspartner gemacht, sondern auch eine Art freundschaftliches Verhältnis zwischen den beiden begründet.

„Sie wird die ganze Nacht heulen und dich verfluchen", grinste er und schenkte aus der Flasche einen wohlriechenden Kräuterschnaps sehr großzügig in ihre Becher.

„Da geht es ihr wie vielen Frauen", meinte Erestor achselzuckend. Oh ja, Glorfindel hätte wirklich einen Heidenspaß, sollte er jemals von diesen Unterhaltungen erfahren. „Ich bin nicht hier, um schnelles Vergnügen zu finden."

„Du bist niemals hier, um Vergnügen zu finden", widersprach Tykvar. „Weder schnelles noch langsames."

„Es gibt Vergnügen vielerlei Art." Erestor prostete ihm leicht zu.

„Und geheime Wünsche, die niemals erfüllt werden", ergänzte Tykvar melancholisch. „Wie lange willst du denen im Tal noch Auge und Ohr sein, Eren? Sie werden dich niemals wieder unter sich aufnehmen, was du auch tust."

„Ich habe Zeit." Trotz der seltsamen Freundschaft zwischen ihnen nahm der Wirt immer noch an, dass Erestor ein Ausgestoßener unter seinem Volk war und durch Gefälligkeiten versuchte, unter den Elben wieder Gnade zu finden. „Manche Dinge dauern beinahe ewig. Überlass die Entscheidung also mir."

Tykvar seufzte. Es war ein Streitpunkt zwischen ihnen schon seit Jahrzehnten. „Was wollen sie diesmal wissen?"

„Elben auf dem Weg nach Westen wurden getötet."

Tykvar war nicht so überrascht, wie Erestor eigentlich angenommen hätte. „Vor einigen Monaten tauchte ein fremdes Gesicht hier auf. Der Mann bot Stoffe an, nicht von Menschenhand gefertigt. Hanne hat einige Ellen für die Aussteuer unserer Töchter erstanden."

„Das muss noch nichts heißen", kommentierte Erestor mit erzwungener Ruhe.

„Er sprach davon, dass er mehr besorgen könnte. Immer mal wieder und nicht nur Stoffe, auch andere Dinge, noch kostbarer." Tykvar verzog das Gesicht. „Ein fieser Kerl, ich mochte ihn nicht, aber er macht keinen Ärger, wenn er hier ist. Bleibt immer ein paar Tage, verkauft seine Ware und vergnügt sich mit den Mädchen."

„Weißt du, wann er wiederkommt?" Es würde bald sein, der letzte Überfall war noch nicht so lange her.

Tykvar trank seinen Becher aus und betrachtete trübsinnig die so entstandene Leere darin. Hanne hatte sehr eigene Ansichten über Schankwirte, die sich selbst die besten Kunden waren. „Nein, aber ich kann dir eine Nachricht schicken. Bald, denke ich."

„Gut." Erestor erhob sich. „Ich bleibe noch einige Tage. War er dann nicht hier, hinterlass die Nachricht an der Brücke. Ich werde sie schon bekommen."

„Wie immer, Eren, wie immer."

* * *

Im Sommer waren die Täler des Anduin einer der schönsten Orte, die Legolas benennen konnte. Weite sanfte Ebenen in sattem Grün, Felder voller Wildblumen und tiefgrüne Flecken kleiner Haine verwandelten sie in ein Gemälde von Leben und Licht.

Die Alte Waldstraße führte genau auf die einzige Furt weit und breit zu, die es ermöglichte, den Anduin hier zu überqueren, ohne sofort zu ertrinken. Auch wenn der Strom jetzt recht ruhig und von strahlendem Blau wie ein Gürtel die Landschaft durchzog, war er eine Todesfalle für jeden, der den richtigen Weg nicht kannte. Auch so war es nicht einfach, denn diese Furt verdiente beinahe ihren Namen nicht. Über viele Meter in der Mitte des Stroms war sie immer noch tief genug, dass man sie nur schwimmend durchqueren konnte.

Legolas hatte diesen Weg bereits mehrfach zurückgelegt. Wenn er in Richtung Westen unterwegs war, bedeutete der Anblick der Furt, dass er den Düsterwald nun endgültig hinter sich gelassen hatte und ihm zunächst keine Gefahr mehr drohte. In der Ferne zeichneten sich die bläulichen Schatten des Nebelgebirges bereits deutlicher ab. Bei klarer Sicht konnte man sogar die dünne Linie des Hohen Passes erkennen, über den jeder Reisende hier ziehen musste. Eine Unmöglichkeit während des Winters, eine Schwierigkeit während der anderen Jahreszeiten.

War Legolas jedoch Richtung Osten unterwegs überschwemmte die Vorfreude auf seine Heimat jedes Mal sein Herz sobald er die Ufer des Anduin vor sich sah. _Bald_, dachte er dann und verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, was an Gefahren entlang der Waldstraße auf ihn lauern konnte.

„Sind das Obstbäume?" riss ihn Galens neugierige Frage aus seinen Gedanken. „Die sind mir die letzten Male gar nicht aufgefallen."

Legolas wusste auch ohne hinzusehen, was der Rhuna gemeint hatte. „Ja, hier im Tal gedeihen alle Sorten, besonders aber die Pfirsiche."

„Das sind aber keine wilden Pflanzungen", verkündete Gílnin kritisch.

Legolas schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

„Gibt es hier eine Fähre?" wollte Varya wissen.

„Nein", antwortete Thranduil mit einem etwas boshaften Unterton. „Du wirst schwimmen müssen, meine Liebe."

„Nicht einmal eine Brücke?" entsetzte sich Gílnin.

„Keine Brücke."

„Und warum nicht?" Varya schien auch nicht sehr begeistert.

Legolas tauschte einen verwunderten Blick mit seinem Vater. „Es gab mal eine weiter oben an der Carrock-Furt. Sie wurde jedoch vor langer Zeit zerstört. Wo ist das Problem, Varya? Ich dachte, gerade Ithildrim schwimmen wie Fische. Galen ist sogar ein begabter Taucher. Das hat er am Celduin zur Genüge bewiesen."

„Bah", machte sie ungeduldig. „Wir tauchen nach Perlkrebsen im Celduin, aber wir schwimmen nicht mit Sack und Pack über ihn hinüber. Dafür gibt es doch Fähren. Ist hier noch niemandem der Gedanke gekommen, einfach ein Fährboot einzusetzen?"

„Die Orks würden sich freuen", kam es seelenruhig von Forlos, der hinter ihnen ritt. „Das macht es ihnen sicher leichter, sich auf beiden Seiten des Anduin in großer Zahl zu bewegen."

„Elrond würde sich bestimmt auch freuen", bestätigte Thranduil. „Ein regelmäßiger Fährverkehr zwischen dieser Seite und der des Nebelgebirges. Ganze Horden von Orks, die pünktlich jeden Morgen übersetzen, um nach Imladris zu ziehen. Nicht enden wollender Nachschub für eine Belagerung des Gastlichen Hauses."

„Ich hab es ja jetzt verstanden!" fauchte Varya beleidigt. „Können wir vielleicht etwas näher an die Pfirsichbäume reiten? Ich habe Hunger."

„Das würde ich mir überlegen", riet Legolas sanft.

„Wieso? Sind die Früchte etwa giftig? Oder ahnden die Obstbauern den Verlust eines Pfirsichs hier mit hohen Strafen?"

„Warum fragen wir nicht einfach einen von ihnen?" schlug Thranduil scheinheilig vor und deutete auf den Rand des Obsthains.

Legolas hatte die ihm bereits von früheren Begegnungen vertraute Gestalt erkannt und hob grüßend die Hand. Nach kurzem Zögern erwiderte der Mann die Geste und kam dann langsam die vielleicht hundert Schritte zur Straße herüber.

„Wer ist das?" fragte Galen leise.

„Grimbeorn", antwortete Thranduil, ohne den Blick von dem Mann zu nehmen. „Hier im Bereich der Alten Furt ist er der Anführer der Beorninger."

„Er ist Beorns Sohn", ergänzte Legolas leise. „Hier und hinauf auf den Hohen Pass hält er die Gegend sicher. Sein Vater vertraut ihm nach und nach die Führung der Beorninger an."

„Also sind es Freunde?" Galen betrachtete etwas zweifelnd den großen schwarzhaarigen Mann, der mit finsterer Miene auf sie zustapfte.

„In gewisser Weise schon." Legolas ignorierte das sarkastische Lächeln, mit dem sein Vater diese Worte kommentierte. „Sie hassen alle Orks leidenschaftlich und verabscheuen auch sonstiges Gesindel. Dadurch halten sie es von hier fern und wir können den Weg nach Westen weiter nutzen."

„Gegen Wegzoll", ergänzte Thranduil etwas missmutig. „Und nicht gerade wenig. Ich will gar nicht wissen, welchen Grund er jetzt wieder findet, um einen zusätzlichen Betrag zu bekommen."

Varya grinste Legolas an. Kein Wunder, dass Thranduil Grimbeorn mit gemischten Gefühlen beurteilte, immerhin streckte dieser Sterbliche die Hand nach königlichem Eigentum aus.

„Er ist seltsam", murmelte Galen plötzlich, der die Augen nicht von dem Beorninger gelassen hatte. „Sehr seltsam. Spürst du es, Varya?"

„Ein Gestaltwandler", sagte Legolas, ohne weiter nachzudenken. „Die Beorninger können sich in Bären verwandeln."

Forlos zischte noch warnend, aber es war zu spät. Alle drei Rhûna, sogar Gílnin, wirkten von einem Atemzug zum nächsten wie Kinder, vor denen man einen riesigen Berg Geschenke aufgebaut hatte.

„Oh", hauchte Varya und nur Thranduils schneller Griff zu ihrem Arm verhinderte, dass sie sofort aus dem Sattel rutschte, um Grimbeorn näher in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Jetzt nicht!" knurrte der König unterdrückt. „Er ist nicht gerade ein sehr umgänglicher Charakter."

„Thranduil König!" knurrte Grimbeorn nun wie zum Beweis dieser Worte und blieb gut zehn Schritte vom Straßenrand entfernt.

Varyas Augenbrauen wölbten sich wie silberne Bögen Richtung Haaransatz, als sie Legolas einen langen Blick zuwarf. _‚Thranduil König?'_ formten ihre Lippen etwas spöttisch.

„Sie sagen das so", raunte der Waldelb gelassen.

Der Beorninger betrachtete mit düsterer Miene die Ansammlung berittener Elben vor ihm. Es schien ihm keineswegs zu gefallen, was sich da durch sein schönes Tal bewegte. Mit jedem Atemzug nahm die Düsterkeit auf seinen kantigen, tiefgebräunten Zügen zu. Ein Glück, dass Legolas Ionnin endlich hatte überzeugen können, doch wieder zurück zum Palast zu wandern. Der Bergsalamander hätte Grimbeorn wahrscheinlich den Rest gegeben. „Wichtige Reisende, ZU wichtig. Ihr werdet Gesindel anziehen wie ein Misthaufen Fliegen."

Thranduil blieb erstaunlich ruhig. „Unsere Reise endet vorerst hier. Ihr könnt also beruhigt sein und braucht auch gar nicht erst den Preis für unseren Schutz verzehnfachen, Grimbeorn."

„Wofür haltet Ihr mich?"

„Geschäftstüchtig?"

„Aber nicht gewinnsüchtig!"

„Hm, die Grenzen sind da eher fließend."

„Wollt Ihr, dass ich Euch das Genick breche, König?"

„Und wollt _Ihr _als Vorleger vor meinem Kamin enden?"

„Damit Ihr Euch zusammen mit dieser kleinen Schönheit an Eurer Seite darauf wälzen könnt?"

„_Wie bitte?"_ herrschte Varya den für ihre Begriffe sicher riesenhaften Mann an.

„_Was?"_ kam es beinahe gleichzeitig von Galen, der mit allen brüderlichen oder jedenfalls mangels Blutverwandtschaft ähnlich starken Instinkten auf Genugtuung aus war und bereits seinen Stab fester packte.

Grimbeorn stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte lauthals. Selbst Thranduil schmunzelte vergnügt, so hitzig hatten die beiden Ithildrim auf die kaum ernstgemeinten Beleidigungen reagiert.

„Wie macht Ihr das nur?" amüsierte sich der Beorninger, als er sich etwas beruhigt hatte. „Vor allen Dingen: wo habt Ihr soviel Feuer in so einer kleinen Person überhaupt gefunden? Irgendwann müsst Ihr mir Euer Geheimnis verraten, König."

„Irgendwann", nickte Thranduil. „Aber jetzt gibt es Wichtigeres zu bereden, Beorns Sohn."

Grimbeorns bernsteinfarbene Augen verengten sich etwas. „Ihr habt also ein ernstes Anliegen. Ein sehr ernstes, denke ich, denn sonst wärt Ihr nicht persönlich hier. Droht den Tälern Gefahr?"

Legolas grinste unwillkürlich. So konnte man es auch nennen.

„Wie man es nimmt", meinte Thranduil mit einem leichten Seufzen. „Wir suchen jemanden. Genauer gesagt suchen wir eine Elbin, die aus dem Volk meiner kampfbereiten Begleiter hier stammt."

„Nein", sagte Grimbeorn nach sorgfältigem Nachdenken. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass soviel Mondlicht hier durch unser Gebiet gekommen wäre. Das hätte ich bestimmt nicht vergessen. Aber ich kann nachhören, ob eine der anderen Ansiedlungen ihr begegnet ist."

Es war einerseits eine Erleichterung, dass sie Leiloss noch nicht verpasst hatten, andererseits konnte es auch bedeuten, dass die Ithildrim es überhaupt nicht bis zum Anduin geschafft hatte. Legolas entschied sich, ersteres anzunehmen.

„Dann werden wir wohl eine Weile hier abwarten müssen", kam es von seinem Vater, den wohl ähnliche Überlegungen bewegten.

„Aber nicht hier", verkündete Grimbeorn. „Unten am Fluss ist es kühler und angenehmer. Folgt mir, Thranduil König, wir werden einen Rastplatz für Euch und Eure Begleiter finden."

Die Elben rutschten aus dem Sattel, um nicht unhöflich zu erscheinen, während ihr Gastgeber näher zum Straßenrand rückte und dann den Weg Richtung Westen einschlug.

„Wieviel wird es mich kosten?" erkundigte sich Thranduil, der neben Grimbeorn ging und dabei beinahe zierlich wirkte.

„Das kränkt mich aber nun. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass so hoher Besuch bei uns ist." Der Beorninger schlug die Augen zum Himmel. „Obwohl das natürlich doppelte und dreifache Verantwortung für uns bedeutet. Wir müssen die Wachen verstärken..."

„Wie.viel?"

Legolas bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass alle drei Rhuna nach kurzer Tuschelei näher gerückt waren und wieder fasziniert jede noch so kleine Regung Grimbeorns registrierten. Sie waren offenkundig von der Möglichkeit einer Gestaltwandlung völlig gefangen.

„Ihr seid ein Halsabschneider!" drang Thranduils mild empörte Stimme in seine Überlegungen.

„Dafür seid Ihr mein Gast", erinnerte ihn Grimbeorn gelassen. „Und Ihr wisst, wie viel uns Gastfreundschaft Wert ist."

„Aber sicher. Man kann es sogar in der Anzahl von Goldstücken bemessen."

„Elbenkönig, Ihr werdet doch nicht um die Sicherheit Eures einzigen Sohnes und der hübschen kleinen Silberelbin schachern!" Grimbeorn sah dabei über die Schulter und zuckte leicht zusammen, als er gleich beide Ithildrim, die auch noch von Gilnín wie von einer schlaksigen Riesenkrähe überragt wurden, so dicht hinter sich entdeckte. „Ist etwas?"

Zwei Paar Smaragdaugen durchbohrten ihn wie die Nadel eines Sammlers ein Insekt. Gleichzeitig schüttelten die Ithildrim den Kopf und Grimbeorn versuchte, sich wieder auf seine Verhandlungen mit Thranduil zu konzentrieren. Es bereitete ihm einige Mühe. Legolas war genauso fasziniert wie Galen und Varya selbst, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Bislang hatte er jedenfalls noch nie erlebt, dass etwas oder jemand den raubeinigen Beorninger aus der Ruhe bringen konnte. Die Beorninger verwandelten sich schließlich nicht umsonst in Bären. Andererseits hatte es Varya sogar schon geschafft, dass Thranduil erst vor kurzem einen sehr kostbaren Kristallpokal hinter ihr her durch den Gang geschmissen hatte und das sollte einiges heißen. Nicht, dass sein Vater nicht zornig werden konnte, aber er zerstörte dabei niemals wertvolle Gegenstände.

Legolas ließ sich etwas zurückfallen, um sich das ganze Schauspiel in Ruhe zu Gemüte zu führen. Nicht lange, und Forlos gesellte sich zu ihm. Die Miene des Hauptmanns war zwar beinahe ausdruckslos, aber das Glitzern seiner tiefblauen Augen hatte etwas Mutwilliges. Forlos amüsierte sich offenbar prächtig.

Genau wie Legolas.

Grimbeorn irgendwie nicht.

Er schnitt schlecht ab dieses Mal und Thranduil musste weniger Gold opfern als üblich, wenn der Beorninger persönlich besondere Konditionen heraushandelte. Außerdem waren die Verhandlungen kürzer und wurden zudem stockender geführt. Sie hatten nicht einmal die Hälfte des Weges herunter zum Anduin zurückgelegt, da waren sich die beiden auch schon einig.

Ein weiterer, sehr düsterer Schulterblick des Beorninger fiel auf das seltsame Trio hinter ihm. „Ich könnte schwören, Ihr habt sie nur dafür mitgebracht, Thranduil König."

Varya kicherte.

„Jetzt bin ich mir eigentlich sogar sicher", grollte Grimbeorn. „Und Ihr erwartet noch eine von dieser silbernen Art?"

„Ja." Einen Augenblick sahen sich Thranduil und er in ihrer Düsterkeit sehr ähnlich. „Sie ist offenbar auf dem Weg nach Imladris. Wir hoffen, sie hier an der Alten Furt abfangen zu können. – Wenn sie die Reise überlebt hat."

„Irgendwie bin ich fest davon überzeugt." Grimbeorn schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Als wären dies Zeiten, in denen man unbehelligt reisen kann. Oben auf dem Pass haben Orks einen Zugang geöffnet. Sie sind wirklich lästig und machen uns viel Arbeit."

„Das denke ich mir", nickte Thranduil. „Zum Glück müssen wir nicht so weit. Es reicht, wenn wir Leiloss hier aufgreifen und wieder nach Osten zurückschicken. Eure Leute werden also Ausschau halten?"

„Machen wir das nicht immer?" blaffte Grimbeorn und beschleunigte etwas seine Schritte, um mehr Abstand zu seinen drei Verfolgern zu bekommen. „Am besten schlagt Ihr Euer Lager in der Nähe meines Hofes auf. Da habt Ihr den besten Überblick über den Fluss und die Ebene."

Er versprach wahrlich nicht zuviel. Grimbeorns aus Holz errichtete Hofanlage thronte regelrecht über einem Teil des Anduin-Tals. Vom Haupthaus abgesehen, das den Charme einer massiven Holztruhe hatte, gab es noch zahlreiche, kleinere Nebengebäude. Sie hatten die unterschiedlichsten Zwecke: Ställe, Lagerhäuser, eine Backstube, Werkstätten. Alles, was für das Überleben der kleinen Beorninger-Gemeinschaft aus gut zwei Dutzend Menschen gebraucht wurde, war vorhanden.

Die Elben bezogen einen Lagerplatz mitten in einem der Pfirsichhaine. Wenigstens lenkte das Varya eine Weile von ihrem intensiven Studium des Gestaltenwandlers ab und man sah sie mit einem Pfirsich in jeder Hand herumstreunen, während die leichten Zelte aufgestellt wurden und die Waldelben sich auf eine längere Wartezeit gefasst machten.

Eines musste man Grimbeorn wirklich lassen: bei ausreichender Bezahlung geizte er nicht mit der nötigen Versorgung. Es wurden Körbe mit Früchten, frische Brote und Gebäck gebracht. Einige große, in Korb gefasste Krüge fanden ebenfalls den Weg zu den Elben und als man die Korken herauszog, breitete sich der süße Duft von frischem Pfirsichlikör zwischen den Zelten aus.

Dafür, dass man sich auf einer Rettungsmission befand, ließ es sich ganz gut aushalten, befand Legolas. Tagsüber streifte er zur Jagd umher, abends saßen alle am Feuer und genossen das gute Essen, die herrlichen Sommernächte mit ihren sternklaren Abenden und die Geschichten und Lieder, die jeder beisteuerte. Die Elben waren unter sich, denn die Beorninger waren nicht gerade ein sehr umgängliches Volk. Auch wenn gemeinsame Interessen sie auf dieselbe Seite gestellt hatten, gab es nur wenig Berührungspunkte. Ab und zu ertappte Legolas eines der Kinder, das sich heranschlich und mit staunenden Augen die Erstgeborenen beobachtete. Doch jeder Versuch, ein paar freundliche Worte mit diesen schlicht gekleideten, wortkargen Geschöpfen zu wechseln, scheiterte.

Vier Tage dauerte es, bis sich Grimbeorn wieder bei ihnen blicken ließ. Legolas beschlich der Verdacht, dass er vorher ausgekundschaftet hatte, wo sich die Rhuna gerade aufhielten, bevor er mit schnellen Schritten das Zelt seines Vaters ansteuerte, vor dem sich der König und Legolas gerade mit einer schon oft geführten Diskussion über unterschiedliche Jagdtechniken die Zeit vertrieben.

„Ich habe mich umgehört", begann Grimbeorn und seine Augen huschten wachsam umher.

„Varya ist gerade wieder Eure Pfirsiche stehlen", informierte ihn Thranduil. „Entspannt Euch also, Grimbeorn."

„Ah, gut." Der Beorninger straffte seine beeindruckende Gestalt etwas und das Kantige seiner Züge wurde gleichzeitig entspannter. „Wollt Ihr die gute oder die schlechte Nachricht zuerst?"

„Die gute", seufzte Thranduil.

„Euer Flüchtling lebt noch."

„Die schlechte?"

_Sie will einen Orkhäuptling ehelichen und wir sind alle zur Vermählung eingeladen,_ schoss es Legolas durch den Kopf. _Als Hauptgericht._

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es geschehen konnte, aber sie ist auf einem der Flusskähne", berichtete Grimbeorn und runzelte die Stirn. Das alleine war nicht schlecht, es musste also noch mehr kommen. „Das Schiff kennen wir. Es gehört einem Sklavenhändler."

Thranduils Fluch war sehr bildhaft und lang.

„Sicher?" fragte Legolas besorgt.

Grimbeorn bleckte die Zähne. „Ich hab sie gesehen. Eine Tagereise flussabwärts. Sie war an Deck, alleine allerdings und nicht gefesselt. Seltsame Sache, um ehrlich zu sein."

„Was ist seltsam?" Wie hergezaubert standen Varya und Galen hinter Grimbeorn, der einen hastigen Schritt zur Seite machte. Varya ignorierte ihn ausnahmsweise. „Thranduil, was ist so seltsam?"

„Leiloss ist auf einem Sklavenschiff hierher unterwegs." Nun, man konnte Legolas' Vater noch nie vorwerfen, übermäßig subtil zu sein.

„In ein paar Stunden müssten sie die Alte Furt passieren", ergänzte Grimbeorn. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was dagegen zu unternehmen ist. Ein Angriff mitten in der Furt hat wenig Aussicht auf Erfolg."

„Ach wirklich?" meinte Galen und drehte sich um. „Geh schon vor, Varya, ich hole nur meinen Stab."

„Sofort." Die Ithildrim baute sich vor den beiden Waldelben auf. Ihr Blick wanderte zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Und? Was gedenkt ihr zu unternehmen? Ich kann ja verstehen, dass der Ambarahir nichts machen kann, aber ihr beide werdet doch wohl etwas einfallsreicher sein."

„Wie nennt sie mich?" wollte Grimbeorn wissen. „Etwa Feigling?"

„Bärenmann", fauchte Varya, ohne ihn wirklich zu beachten. „Wir werden Leiloss doch wohl befreien, oder? Oder?"

Vater und Sohn tauschten einen gequälten Blick. Die Vermählungsfeier mit dem Orkhäuptling wäre einfacher gewesen. Jetzt hatten sie ein Schiff zu kapern, das mitten in der Fahrrinne des Anduin unterwegs war. Es war ohnehin kein Vergnügen, gegen ein befestigtes Ziel vorzugehen, in dem sich die Angreifer verschanzten, aber ein Schiff war so ziemlich die schlechteste aller Möglichkeiten. Insbesondere, wenn man selber nicht einmal ein Ruderboot zur Verfügung hatte.

Thranduil seufzte. „Ja, werden wir. Legolas, gib Forlos Bescheid. Wir müssen kampfbereit sein. Aber erst sehen wir uns das ganze mal an. Und du, meine Blume, rührst dich dabei nicht von meiner Seite. Also keine Verzweiflungstaten in den Fluten. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Varya murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Es musste das gleiche sein, das kurz darauf Galen von sich gab, als ihn Legolas anwies, sich nicht von seiner Seite wegzubewegen, allerdings verzichtete der Waldelb auf die nette Anrede aus dem Pflanzenreich und wechselte ins Tierreich zu den graufelligen Huftieren.

Zwei verstockte Ithildrim im Schlepptau zog der Elbentrupp kurz darauf runter zum Ufer des Anduin. Eilig hatten sie es nicht, denn nach Grimbeorn Einschätzung würde es noch eine Weile dauern, bis das Schiff endlich auftauchte. In aller Ruhe suchten sich die Krieger Verstecke im dichten Gebüsch und hinter den großen Felsen, die irgendwann einmal hier angeschwemmt worden waren. Nur Grimbeorn setzte sich deutlich erkennbar ans Ufer auf einen kugelrunden, grauen Findling. Vielleicht würden die Sklavenhändler zumindest ihre Fahrt verlangsamen, wenn sie den Beorninger entdeckten. Es war jedenfalls nicht so ungewöhnlich, einen der Furtwächter dort aufzufinden.

Außerdem konnten sie ohnehin nicht so schnell unterwegs sein, tröstete sich Legolas. Die Fahrrinne des Anduin verengte sich hier auf wenige Meter und zwang alle Schiffe, die aufgrund ihres Tiefgangs überhaupt in der Lage waren, sie zu passieren, sehr vorsichtige Manöver auszuführen, damit sie nicht auf Grund liefen. Die Beorninger hatten schon mehr als ein Schiff wieder freiziehen müssen und es sich teuer bezahlen lassen.

Ruhe umgab die Wartenden. Wahrscheinlich suchte jeder einzelne von ihnen nach einem Weg, diese Befreiung mit so wenigen Verlusten wie möglich zu planen. Aber noch hatte niemand einen Geistesblitz gehabt. Legolas jedenfalls bevorzugte die Taktik, das Schiff zu überfallen, wenn es während der Nacht ankerte. Denn das würde es machen. Auf dem Anduin konnte man hier auf Höhe der vielen Untiefen nur tagsüber bei guter Sicht reisen und auch nur, wenn man sich sehr genau auskannte.

„Sie kommen."

Grimbeorns leise Worte beendeten jede Spekulation. Die Augen des Beorninger waren scharf. Er hatte das Schiff bereits entdeckt, als es noch ein kleiner Punkt auf dem Wasser war. Langsam nur enthüllten sich Einzelheiten. Es wurde gerudert, da es hier stromaufwärts ging. Die Segel waren gerefft und nur wenige Gestalten an Deck zu erkennen.

„Da ist sie", raunte Thranduil nach einer Weile und auch Legolas erkannte die Varya so ähnliche Gestalt der Ithildrim, die vorne im Bug an der Reling lehnte und nicht gerade den Eindruck einer gequälten Gefangenen machte.

Eine weitere Gestalt kam aus einer Tür im Ruderhaus und Legolas blinzelte erst einmal. Das konnte gar nicht sein!

„Ist das Estel?" wunderte sich Galen. „Hat man ihn auch gefangen genommen?"

„Er sieht nicht gerade wie ein Gefangener aus", erklärte Forlos aus seiner Deckung heraus. „Sie sehen beide nicht so aus. Hoheit?"

„Noch warten wir", befand Thranduil.

„Ein Elb!" Varyas Ausruf beendete endgültig die Wartezeit.

Die hochgewachsene, blonde und vor allen Dingen bewaffnete Gestalt, die nun hinter Estel ebenfalls das Deck betrat, war so eindeutig ein Erstgeborener, dass es keine Zweifel mehr am wohl recht harmlosen Ausgang von Leiloss Ausflug geben konnte. Nach und nach erhoben sich die Wartenden am Ufer und fanden sich bei Grimbeorn ein.

„Kennst du den Elb?" erkundigte sich Galen bei Legolas.

„Ich denke schon", bestätigte der und musterte aus leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen den Ankömmling, der sich hinter Leilo und Estel aufgebaut hatte. „Ein Galadhrim aus Lorien, eindeutig."

„Nicht irgendeiner", berichtigte Thranduil kühl. „Es ist lange her, dass er Celeborn zu uns begleitet hat. Du warst zwar noch ein Kind, aber ihn vergisst man nicht so leicht."

„Haldir o Lorien", erkannte Legolas jetzt den Hauptmann, der damals gerade sehr frisch den Posten bekleidet hatte.

„Haldir o Lorien", nickte Thranduil finster und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und Estel. Heute ist mein Glückstag."

* * *

Tbc 

**Ithiliell**: Des Jonglierens mit den einzelnen Schauplätzen müde, arbeite ich verstärkt daran, mal so eine Art großes Familientreffen aller Reisegruppen in Mittelerde zu organisieren. Da kann ich jetzt auch keine Rücksicht mehr auf Leiloss verständliche Sorge nehmen, dass Thranduil ihr den Kopf abreißt. Verstehst du das?

Haldir hat sich ja schon bis auf seine Kommentare zurückgehalten. Sehr ruhiger Elb (hüstel). Ist wahrscheinlich Kummer gewohnt von seiner Chefin

**Shelley**: Du hast mich echt dazu gebracht, noch mal tief die Nase in die Karte zu stecken. Leider nur im Postkartenformat und sie liegt immer am Bildschirm griffbereit. Aber nein, noch sind alle auf der richtigen Seite des Nebelgebirges. Eben da, wo jeder hingehört. Abgesehen natürlich von den Trollen. Bilbos Trolle dürften bereits platt sein, ich meine hart oder so (grins)

Und hier, wie es weitergeht. Die arme Autorin strebt langsam und mit wachsender Erleichterung dem Punkt zu, wo sich die ganzen Reisegruppen endlich begegnen. Zu dumm, dass sich gerade ein einzelner Wanderer in rabenschwarzer Kleidung von der Basisstation Bruchtal abgesetzt hat.

**Airihnaa**: Royal Düsterwalds met Royal Tannenbaums – Verzeihung Bruchtals. Das kommt noch, versprochen. Vorausgesetzt, die E² sind bis dahin nicht in Flammen aufgegangen, weil das Terpentin am Lagerfeuer zur Selbstentzündung neigt. Aber diesmal gab es ja die Düsterwalds. Beim letzten Mal wäre es dann doch zuviel geworden.

Ich hab mir diesmal die Dichterei verkniffen, dafür bist du doch eher der Spezialist. Hat mich schon beim letzten Mal mehr Hirnschmalz gekostet als ein halbes Dutzend Kapitel auf einmal.

Aragorn hat eigentlich eher ein Elbinnen-Problem. Die Ladies lieben ihn und ich hab keine Ahnung warum. Vielleicht, weil man ihn so gut manipulieren kann (zu Arwen schiel). Er sollte mal ein bisschen besser zuhören, wenn Glorfindel Tipps gibt.

**Lord Elo:** Elrond ist doch nicht faul! Das nennt man doch delegieren – will sagen, den Überblick behalten und alle anderen beschäftigen. Außerdem schätze ich, dass die Jogginghose ein modisches pastell-lachs sein wird.

Und ich bleibe dabei: keine verwandlungen, elrond würde so was wohl nie wagen. Und Borzo bleibt mir lieber so, wie Borzo ist. Ich brauch den kleinen Ork noch. Von Thranduils Brüdern hab ich allerdings noch nie gehört. Wo hast du das denn gelesen?

**Iary**: Ich find auch, jeder sollte einen Hausork haben. Der ist nützlich, wirklich nützlich. Wirst schon sehen. Und was die Ratten angeht, wenn sie nicht gerade an seltsamen Orten auftauchen, ist Elrond wohl auch ganz zufrieden. Erestor ist eben ein Zyniker und Figwit zu bedauern. Aber der bekommt auch noch seine große Stunde.

Varya braucht doch gar keine Laborratten, die nimmt immer sofort richtige Elben für ihre Wundermittel.

**Feanen**: Hi, lass dich drücken, auch wenn ich eine tiefe Depression hatte, dass ich noch nicht da war. Bin gerade bei Nr. 169 und dreh dabei diese süßen Münzen. Mein Gott, ich beneide dich immer mehr. Näheres kommt per Mail.

**Donnfindel**: Und was ist mit diesen Markierungen? Ja, schon wieder eine Nachfrage nach diesem süßen, kleinen Fabelbuch, das Elrond so gerne liest. Abwarten, sag ich nur.

Erestor ist auch faszinierend. Ich hab mich mal gehen lassen und ihn hier ausführlich in Action beschrieben, ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. Aber zu Estels Rettung hab ich ihn dann doch nicht eilen lassen. Erestor hätte sich wohl nur schlappgelacht und gewartet, bis sie Estel schon mal annagen. Hm, wer ist DOBBFINDEL? Dein Sekretär?


	7. Nach Westen, nach Osten

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört eigentlich gar nix. Alle Urheberrechte liegen bei Prof. Tolkien und seinen Erben.

**-**

**7.Kapitel: Nach Westen, nach Osten…**

Elrond fühlte sich krank.

Das war zwar eigentlich nicht möglich, wie er selbstkritisch erkannte, aber er fühlte sich zumindest so. Seit Tagen schon plagten ihn immer wieder Kopfschmerzen, eine seltsame Müdigkeit schien in seinen Gliedern zu stecken und es behagte ihm gar nicht, im gleißenden Sonnenlicht seine tägliche Runde durch die Gärten zu schlendern, um sich auf seine Lieblingsbank in einem Rhododendronwäldchen niederzulassen, um etwas zu lesen oder nachzudenken.

Seufzend glitten Elronds Augen wieder über die sorgfältig geschriebenen Buchstaben auf der Buchseite vor ihm. Er konnte sich einfach nicht auf die Geschichte konzentrieren. Dabei war es ein regelrechter Genuss, in diesem kleinen Buch zu blättern, das er erst vor wenigen Wochen erhalten hatte. Selten nur war ihm etwas in die Hände gekommen, das mit so großer Sorgfalt hergestellt worden war. Jede Seite war mit den schönsten Illustrationen verziert. Gerade die abgebildeten Pflanzen waren eine Besonderheit, denn wenn man mit dem Finger über sie rieb, verströmten sie einen leichten Duft, der den Leser noch tiefer in die Welt der Fabel zog, die gerade auf der entsprechenden Seite erzählt wurde. Die meisten Pflanzen waren ihm zwar nicht bekannt, aber das hatte nur wenig zu bedeuten. Selbst in seiner Lebensspanne war es nur möglich gewesen, einen kleinen Teil der Flora kennen zu lernen, mit der Mittelerde so reichlich gesegnet war.

„Meister Elrond."

Er schloss gequält die Augen. Doch, er fühlte sich gerade jetzt sogar sehr krank.

„Er ist immer noch nicht zurück." Figwit blieb heftig gestikulierend vor Elrond stehen und war vor Sorge um den ach so hilflosen Erestor ganz blass um die Nase. „Ihr müsst etwas unternehmen!"

Elrond sah zu ihm hoch und überlegte, ob es eigentlich sehr auffallen würde, wenn er Erestors Gehilfen im Bruinen ertränkte. „Und was?"

„Sendet einen Suchtrupp aus", verlangte Figwit mit dramatischer Geste. „Es ist ihm bestimmt etwas zugestoßen."

„Das denke ich eher nicht", erwiderte Elrond mühsam ruhig. Selbst wenn es jemandem auffiel, dass Figwit weg war, würde bestimmt niemand ein Wort darüber verlieren. Figwit ging zurzeit allen, aber wirklich allen auf die Nerven.

„Eine Woche!" ereiferte sich Figwit. „Und dann dieser überstürzte Aufbruch."

Treffend erkannt, aber das würde Elrond ihm sicher nicht sagen. „Es war nicht überstürzt, mein Junge. Die Reise war lange geplant. Es müssen neue Handelsbedingungen mit Bree ausgehandelt werden, das wisst Ihr auch. Das letzte Abkommen endet mit diesem Winter."

Einen Moment herrschte Ruhe. Angenehme Ruhe, fand Elrond, doch deren Ende war bereits abzusehen. Figwit bereitete sich schon auf den nächsten seiner genialen Schachzüge vor. Dieser Elb würde niemals einen guten Strategen oder Krieger oder gar beides abgeben. Man merkte ihm schon lange vorher an, was ihm so durch den Kopf ging.

„Aber er ist ganz allein unterwegs!" trumpfte er dann auch auf.

_Ich hätte wetten sollen_, dachte Elrond mit milder Belustigung. _Ich hätte wirklich wetten sollen._ „Erestor reist immer alleine. Das solltet Ihr inzwischen begriffen haben. Es ist weniger auffällig und entspricht nun mal seiner Natur."

„Aber nicht seiner Stellung", maulte Figwit verstimmt. „Er ist immerhin Euer Seneschall."

„Und legt überhaupt keinen Wert darauf, dies durch äußere Zeichen zu demonstrieren."

„Der Weg nach Bree ist gerade jetzt sehr gefährlich. Denkt an die Lossidil."

„Ich tue nichts anderes." Leichte Schärfe begleitete diese Worte, die Figwit zusätzlich erblassen ließ. Er bekam sogar rote Flecken auf den Wangen. Elrond war noch nie einem Elb begegnet, der so reagierte. Es war irgendwie faszinierend. „Nach allem, was Gildor berichtete, haben es diese mordenden Gestalten besonders auf Elben abgesehen, die in größerer Zahl reisen."

Figwit runzelte die Stirn. Er dachte mal wieder nach. „Und Ihr meint, dass Lord Erestor deswegen alleine sicherer ist?"

„Das meine ich, Figwit."

„Seid Ihr Euch sicher?"

„Figwit!"

„Hm, wahrscheinlich habt Ihr Recht", meinte der junge Elb grüblerisch. „Und Ihr und Lord Erestor solltet es ja auch wissen. Immerhin habt Ihr unter Gil-Galad gedient. Ja, vielleicht ist es besser so. Außerdem kann er wohl noch gar nicht wieder hier sein, dafür ist der Weg nach Bree und zurück ja auch zu lang."

„Sonst noch etwas?" Elronds Kopfschmerzen riefen sich mit einem schmerzhaften Ziehen auf der rechten Seite seines Schädels wieder in Erinnerung. „Denn wenn dem nicht so ist, würde ich zu gerne noch etwas weiter in diesem Buch lesen."

„Nein, sonst ist eigentlich nichts." Figwit wandte sich zum Gehen, hielt aber plötzlich inne und begann, in den Taschen seiner Robe herumzusuchen. Voller Erleichterung zog er einen Brief hervor. „Die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes hat Euch eine Nachricht gesandt."

„Danke", knirschte Elrond etwas gereizt. „Wie schön, dass Ihr es nicht völlig vergessen habt, wo doch so oft Briefe zwischen Bruchtal und Lothlorien ausgetauscht werden."

„Oh", machte Figwit nur schuldbewusst. Bevor er jedoch zu einer langatmigen Entschuldigung ansetzen konnte, scheuchte Elrond ihn mit einer ärgerlichen Handbewegung wieder fort.

Während er das dunkelrote Siegel brach, beschlich den Herrn von Imladris der Verdacht, dass er wohl doch krank sei. Wahrscheinlich litt er unter einer Allergie gegen Figwit. Dieser Elb verfolgte ihn schließlich seit Erestors Abreise wie ein besonders hartnäckiger Krankheitskeim.

Ein Lächeln umspielte Elronds Lippen, während seine Augen die Worte überflogen, die in der etwas nachlässigen Art Galadriels zu Papier gebracht worden waren. Celebrians Mutter hatte es zu einer Kunstform erhoben, sich niemals direkt und genau auszudrücken. Selbst die schlichte Mitteilung, dass es Arwen wohl sehr gut gehe, wurde in äußerst kryptischen Formulierungen versteckt. Das eigentliche Anliegen dieses Briefes fand sich dann etwas weiter unten und war eindeutig in Celeborns gestochen scharfer, schöner Handschrift verfasst.

Elrond las den Absatz mehrere Male und dachte auch noch darüber nach, als er sich auf den Rückweg ins Haus machte. Was mochte Galadriel bewogen haben, ausgerechnet den Befehlshaber ihrer Grenztruppen auf eine Reise den Anduin hinauf zu schicken? Sie schien zu ahnen, dass sich weiter im Norden etwas zusammenbraute. Da ebenfalls Thranduil und Reisende aus dem Osten erwähnt wurden, konnte es nur bedeuten, dass die Valinor-Geborene von dem unglückseligen Zwischenfall mit der Ausreißerin aus Rhûnar wusste und ihm größere Bedeutung beimaß, als sie alle bisher zusammen.

Noch immer von der Nachricht gefangen, zog sich Elrond in seine private Bibliothek zurück und kehrte mit einem saftigen Fluch auf den Lippen in die Realität zurück, als er beim Eintreten als erstes den Haufen toter Ratten mitten im Atrium entdeckte. Borzo ließ sich einfach nicht davon abbringen, eine Art Tributzahlung dafür zu entrichten, dass er hier Zuflucht gefunden hatte.

-

* * *

-

Es gab eigentlich keinen Grund zur Sorge, dennoch war Glorfindel unruhig. Er war _sehr_ unruhig und Asfaloth reagierte darauf mit einem ebenso nervösen Tänzeln, das ihn verdächtig nah an die Kante des ohnehin recht schmalen Weges brachte. Kleine Steine wurden abgetreten und das immer leiser werdende Geräusch, mit dem sie den tiefen Abgrund hinunter stürzten und dabei gegen die steilen Wände schlugen, zerrte zusätzlich an den Nerven des Vanya.

„Was hast du?" erkundigte sich Elladan, der hinter ihm ritt. „Höhenangst?"

„Unfug!" knurrte Glorfindel und riss sich etwas zusammen. „Ich hätte mich nur nicht darauf einlassen sollen, den Hohen Pass zu überqueren."

„Vor zwei Tagen warst du dem Vorschlag noch gar nicht so abgeneigt."

„Vor zwei Tagen musste ich auch noch nicht hier herumtänzeln."

„Glorfindel, was hast du?" wiederholte Elladan, der sehr viel sensibler für die Verfassung anderer war, als er sich gerne den Anschein gab. „Was beunruhigt dich?"

Ja, was beunruhigte ihn? Er konnte es selber nicht sagen. Beinahe zu gerne war er auf den Vorschlag der Zwillinge eingegangen, zumindest den Hohen Pass zu überqueren, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass Leiloss und Hinner nicht irgendwo verletzt oder in anderen Schwierigkeiten im Nebelgebirge hängen geblieben waren. Glorfindel hatte ohnehin schon leicht geschaudert bei dem Gedanken, wer weiß wie lange am Fuß der Berge zu campieren und einfach nichts zu tun zu haben.

Außerdem war das Argument nicht einmal wirklich von der Hand zu weisen. Der Pass wurde zwar von den Beorningern frei gehalten, aber auch sie konnten nicht jeden einzelnen Abschnitt jederzeit im Auge behalten. Möglich war eine Attacke oder auch nur ein einfacher Unglücksfall jederzeit. Der Pass war gefährliches Gelände.

Die Stelle, die sie gerade überquerten, war sogar wie aus einem Alptraum entsprungen. Der Pfad, der normaler Weise schön breit und leicht für Reiter und Pferd zu bewältigen war, sah man mal von der ständigen Steigung ab, passierte hier einen beinahe bodenlosen Abgrund, an dessen Rand vor langer Zeit und unter großen Mühen wenigstens ein schmales Band in die Wand geschnitten worden war, auf dem sie sich nun bewegten.

Glorfindel rechnete eigentlich jeden Moment damit, dass irgendein Feind den Tross der Elben von weiter oben mit Steinen zu erschlagen versuchte. Vielleicht noch mit anderen Trollen, die hier auf Opfer lauerten.

„Es ist noch Tag", drang Elladans beruhigende Stimme in seine Gedanken hinein.

„Du hast zuviel von einem Noldo an dir", knurrte Glorfindel ertappt.

„Dafür brauch ich keine Gedanken lesen können", amüsierte sich Elronds Ältester. „Deine Schultern sind angespannt wie eine Bogensehne und du blinzelst dauernd nach oben. Auf solche Zeichen soll man achten, hat mir mal einer meiner Lehrmeister beigebracht."

„Hör auf zu sticheln", war nun Elrohir von noch weiter hinten zu vernehmen. „Wir sollten lieber genauso vorsichtig sein. Wenn Glorfindel schon vor Nervosität vibriert, bedeutet das nichts Gutes."

Glorfindel kam sich einen Moment vor wie ein allzeit Unheil verkündendes Orakel. Dummerweise hatten ihn Ahnungen in seinem sehr langen Leben noch nie getrogen. Er war schon so geboren worden - sehr zum Leidwesen seiner eigenen Eltern, die den düsteren Vorahnungen ihres eigenen Kindes gerne etwas entgegengesetzt hätten, es aber nie konnten. Dieser Gedanke lenkte ihn für den Rest dieser Gratwanderung ab. Er hatte schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr an seine Eltern denken müssen. Die beiden hatten Valinor nie verlassen. Was immer sie an Leid in den Anfängen der Welt hatten miterleben müssen, war doch nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Mittelerde zu erdulden hatte. Er fragte sich, ob er sie darum beneidete und stellte fest, dass dem nicht so war. Niemals hätte er sein Leben so wie es bisher verlaufen war, gegen das seiner eigenen Eltern getauscht.

„Na bitte!" riss ihn Elladans Stimme aus diesen ungewohnten Gedanken. „Es ist nichts passiert. Du hattest nur eine düstere Phase."

Etwas irritiert blickte sich Glorfindel um. Wie es schien, hatte Elladan Recht. Ein Umstand, der ihn die Stirn runzeln ließ. Elladan hatte nämlich gewöhnlich nie Recht. Aber sie hatten wirklich diesen schmalen Grat hinter sich gelassen und überquerten nun ein Geröllfeld, durch das sich breit und sicher der Pass schnitt. Dies war seine höchste Stelle. Ab jetzt würde es nur noch bergab gehen.

„Und wie bergab", murmelte Glorfindel, kaum hatte er die großen Felsen näher in Augenschein genommen, die scheinbar wahllos verstreut von spielenden Riesen dort verteilt worden waren. Noch bevor er es wirklich bewusst wahrnahm, hatte ein Teil seines Geistes bereits die winzigen Zeichen erkannt, schob sich seine rechte Hand unter die Bogensehne, die quer über seiner Brust lag und hob in einer raschen Bewegung die Waffe über seine Schulter.

Winzige Blutflecke verfärbten an einigen Stellen den grauen Fels. In der beginnenden Dämmerung waren sie nur wie schwarze Sprenkel und dennoch wusste Glorfindel, dass hier Blut vergossen worden war. An einigen Stellen war der Staub des steinigen Bodens verwischt, Schleifspuren, abrutschende Stiefelsohlen hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

Glorfindel griff mit der linken Hand nach hinten, seine Finger bekamen einen der Pfeile zu fassen, die im Köcher auf seinem Rücken nun so lange auf ihren Einsatz gewartet hatten.

„Orks!" brüllte hinter ihm Elladan und nach den Geräuschen zu urteilen hatte auch er nun zu seinem Bogen gegriffen. „Ein Hinterhalt!"

Im gleichen Moment drehte der leichte Wind in Richtung der Elben und brachte den vertrauten, stechenden Geruch dieser schwarzen Kreaturen mit sich. Er war vermischt mit der bitteren Spur verwehender Todesangst und verrottenden Fleisches. Nur kurz flackerte vor Glorfindels Augen das Abbild Hinners und Leiloss' auf, die womöglich hier ihr Ende gefunden hatten. So jung und so hilflos… Der heiße Zorn, der ihn in jedem Kampf begleitete, verdrängte die Ablenkung, die seinen eigenen Tod bedeuten konnte. Glorfindel war konzentriert und beinahe erleichtert, dass seine Ungewissheit und Unruhe nun ein Ende hatte.

Noch während sich die Elben formierten, begann es. Von allen Seiten erhoben sich hinter den Felsen die klobigen Gestalten der Orks, die hier auf der Lauer gelegen hatten. Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde ließ allein drei Dutzend von ihnen erkennbar werden. Nur ein Teil strömte auf den breiten Weg herunter, der Rest verschanzte sich weiter oben hinter den Felsen und schon gingen die ersten Pfeile nieder.

Ein Befehl war nicht erforderlich. Sie mussten zuerst die Bogenschützen eliminieren. Noch waren die anderen weit genug entfernt, um nicht gefährlich werden zu können. Die Elben hatten alle ihre Bögen angelegt und jagten Pfeil um Pfeil hinauf in die Felsen. Schreie durchzogen die vorher noch so stille Dämmerung. Elbenstimmen und die der Orks vermischten sich im gleichen Todesmoment. Drei der Elbenkrieger fielen schon in den ersten Momenten des Angriffs.

„Wir sind nicht geschützt!" schrie Elrohir, während er einen Pfeil nach dem anderen in den südlichen Hang schickte. Er traf immer.

„Und sie haben uns eingekesselt", ergänzte Elladan, der beinahe synchron mit seinem Bruder schoss, wenn auch in nördlicher Richtung.

„Ich weiß!" fauchte Glorfindel.

Sie konnten weder vor noch zurück. Von allen Seiten wurden sie angegriffen. Sie mussten entweder diesem Hexenkessel entkommen oder sich zumindest verschanzen. Glorfindel rutschte entschlossen von Asfaloths Rücken. „Lasst die Pferde laufen. Sie sind ohnehin nur im Weg."

„Ich wusste, dass er das sagt", lachte Elladan grimmig und landete neben ihm auf dem Boden, um sofort eine am Weg stehende Felsgruppe anzusteuern, die zwar auf ihrer Spitze von zwei Orks bevölkert war, aber über einen Überhang verfügte und so wenigstens etwas Schutz bot.

Es war nur eine Ahnung, eine Wahrnehmung aus dem Augenwinkel heraus. Glorfindel fasste mit der Linken zu, unsanft krallten sich seine Finger in Elladans Schulter und rissen ihn aus der Schussbahn des Pfeils, der ihn im Rücken hatte treffen sollen. Einen verärgerten Schmerzenslaut von Elronds Erben später landeten beide Elben mitten im Geröll unter dem Überhang.

Auf dem Weg sprang noch Elrohir armwedelnd herum, um die Pferde aus der Kampfzone zu treiben. Seinen mangels noch vorhandener Pfeile nutzlosen Bogen schwenkte er dabei wie ein Banner, während vier verzweifelte Bruchtal-Krieger ihn zu schützen versuchten.

„Elrohir!" brüllte Glorfindel und schickte einen unschönen Fluch in dessen Richtung. „Geh endlich in Deckung. Die Tiere brauchen deine Hilfe jetzt nicht."

Wie zum Beweis trampelte Asfaloth zusammen mit einem anderen Artgenossen sehr effektiv einen Ork nieder, der sich ihnen in den Weg gestellt hatte. Glorfindel hätte schwören können, dass sein treuer, vierbeiniger Begleiter, dieses leuchtende Beispiel edler Abstammung und noch edleren Gemütes dabei eine moralisch nicht ganz einwandfreie Genugtuung ausstrahlte und länger auf dem Ork herumstampfte als eigentlich nötig war.

Die ganze Lage entwickelte sich mit unheilvoller Konsequenz zu einem Unentschieden. Sie hatten einige der Orks töten können, jedoch nicht alle. Der Rest hockte nun wie Geier gut geschützt in den oberen Hängen. Die Elben hingegen hatten trotz ihrer unglücklichen Lage, aber unter Ausnutzung des zerklüfteten Geländes fast alle Deckung weiter unten gefunden. Für einen Angriff der Orks war diese sternenklare Vollmondnacht, die nun gerade begonnen hatte, nicht dunkel genug. Gleiches galt für einen Ausfall der Elben. Alles war in silbriges Licht getaucht und der kühle, deutliche Schattenwurf jedes noch so kleinen Gegenstandes erstickte strategische Fluchterwägungen sofort im Keim. Die Orks konnten nicht vor, die Elben nicht zurück.

„Er hat mich erwischt", holte Elladans leicht verärgerte Stimme Glorfindel aus seinen Überlegungen. „Am Arm. Ich fass es nicht! Warum treffen mich Orkpfeile immer am Arm?"

„Lass sehen!" verlangte Glorfindel und streckte die Hand aus.

„Es geht schon." In der Enge des Unterschlupfs versuchte sich der Zwilling wegzudrehen.

„Lass sehen!" Glorfindel packte ihn dennoch und drehte Elladans Arm so, dass das Mondlicht den aufgeschlitzten Ärmel der leichten Tunika beschien. Der Pfeil hatte den Zwilling ausgerechnet an dem kurzen Stück getroffen, an dem kein weiterer Schutz durch das widerstandsfähige Leder seiner Armschoner oder der Weste bestand. Die Wunde selber war nicht tief, aber die klebrig-schwarze Masse an ihrem Rand sorgte dafür, dass sich Glorfindels Magen einen Moment zusammenzog.

„Alles in Ordnung bei euch?" erklang Elrohirs besorgte Stimme über den Weg.

Elladan schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und warf Glorfindel einen beschwörenden Blick zu. Der Vanya kämpfte mit sich. In der Wunde war Gift. So leicht konnte es einen Elben nicht töten, doch es würde Elladan schnell schwächen. Sie mussten dringend dieses Plateau verlassen.

„Es geht mir gut", zischelte Elladan mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung seines Bruders. „Bitte, Glorfindel."

„Alles bestens", rief der Vanya und wunderte sich, wie überzeugend er klang. _Aber nicht mehr lange,_ ergänzte er noch in Gedanken.

Etwas sehnsüchtig wanderte sein Blick passabwärts, wo Asfaloth nun hoffentlich in sicherer Entfernung auf sie wartete. In den Satteltaschen steckte eine äußerst wirksame Tinktur aus Elronds Beständen, die Elladans Vergiftung in kürzester Zeit bekämpft hätte. Solange das Gift jedoch ungehemmt in seinem Körper wüten konnte, verbesserte sich ihre Lage nicht gerade.

„Ich halte auf jeden Fall bis Sonnenaufgang durch. Dann müssen diese dreckigen Bastarde sich sowieso zurückziehen."

Über ihnen rumorten die Orks auf der Felsspitze herum und unterhielten sich in unverständlichem Knurren. Dem Tonfall nach gingen auch in ihren eingeschränkten Hirnen die gleichen Überlegungen vor.

„Elladan, fragst du dich eigentlich nicht, wo sie herkommen?"

„Du meinst…?"

„Ja, mein Junge, ganz genau."

„Ich schätze, das wird eine lange Nacht."

-

* * *

-

Wie hatte er nur je an der Weisheit der Herrin des Goldenen Waldes zweifeln können? Nun, wirklich gezweifelt hatte er ja nicht, aber er war auch nicht begeistert von der Aufgabe gewesen, den Anduin hinaufzureisen und wildfremde Reisende einzusammeln.

So konnte man sich irren. Haldir hatte sich schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr so gut amüsiert wie in den letzten Tagen. Die letzte Stunde war sogar ein wahrhafter Höhepunkt an Unterhaltung und Heiterkeit gewesen. Allerdings war er klug und erfahren genug, sich davon nicht das Geringste anmerken zu lassen. Thranduil würde es ihm eindeutig übel nehmen. Dieser Elbenkönig war ein wenig nachtragend. Haldir hatte damals schließlich nicht wissen können, dass die hübsche Elbin, mit der Haldir auf dem Begrüßungsfest damals vor langen Jahren in Düsterwald verschwunden war, gerade von Thranduil selbst favorisiert wurde.

Ruhig und mit undurchdringlicher Miene stand der Galadhrim also am Ufer des Anduin, nicht weit von der Stelle entfernt, an der sie den Flusskahn so nah wie möglich angelandet hatten und beobachtete das wilde Durcheinander, das sich vor ihm abspielte.

Er wandte leicht den Kopf zur Seite, als sich einer der Waldelben zum ihm gesellte. Forlos, wenn er sich recht erinnerte, der Hauptmann von Thranduils Leibgarde. Der Tawarwaith nickte ihm kurz zu, ein Funkeln in den dunkelblauen Augen.

„Könnt Ihr mir verraten, worum die Aufregung sich jetzt noch dreht?" erkundigte sich Haldir nach einer Weile.

„Lasst Euch überraschen", war die gelassene Antwort.

_Könnte von mir sein. _Haldir unterdrückte ein breites Grinsen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Szenerie rund um König Thranduil.

Ein bisschen erinnerte der Waldelbenkönig an einen Herrn der Zwerge. Die Ithildrim, die um ihn herumstanden, waren deutlich kleiner und zierlicher. Aber wohl nicht einfacher zu handhaben. Die beiden Heiler der Rhûna debattierten mal miteinander und mal mit Thranduil selbst, Leiloss stand zwar dazwischen, hielt sich aber erstaunlich zurück. Ab und zu rieb sie sich die rechte Wange, auf der sich immer noch Varyas Finger abmalten. Das war beinahe das erste gewesen, das vom üblichen Verlauf einer üblichen Begrüßung unter üblichen Erstgeborenen stark abgewichen war. Noch während fast alle freudestrahlend durcheinander gelaufen waren, hatte ein klatschendes Geräusch für sekundenlange Erstarrung gesorgt.

Haldir hatte mit staunenden Augen zugesehen, wie Thranduils Heilerin der glücklich geretteten Ithildrim eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst und sie dann auf das Heftigste beschimpft hatte. Ihr Begleiter Galen stand daneben und seine einzige Reaktion auf Leiloss Aufschrei und anschließenden Tränenausbruch bestand darin, ebenfalls drohend die Hand zu heben.

„Warum ist mir das noch nie eingefallen?" hatte Thranduil nur gegrollt und Haldir auf eher konventionelle Weise begrüßt.

Jedenfalls konnte diese Handgreiflichkeit die Wiedersehensfreude nicht wirklich trüben. Prinz Legolas ertrug eine lange und feste Umarmung von Estel, der wiederum von Galen und Varya beinahe erdrückt wurde. Mittendrin lächelte etwas verwirrt ein großgewachsener Elb, dessen Ähnlichkeit mit Lord Erestor von Imladris sich als rein äußerlich herausstellte.

Haldir kam in den Genuss eines Schulterklopfens von Galen und zu seinem Entsetzen reagierte Varya auf seine höfliche Begrüßung mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und einer anschließenden Umarmung, die viel von Estels Enthusiasmus in sich trug. Begleitet wurde das von einem recht finsteren Blick Thranduils, was den Galadhrim dazu veranlasste, Rhûnars Heilerin entgegen seiner sonstigen Art ebenfalls sehr familiär an sich zu drücken. Sie roch gut, stellte er dabei fest, irgendwie angenehm sommerlich nach Lavendel und Pfirsichen.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage!" Thranduils ärgerlicher Ausruf brachte die Gegenwart wieder in Haldirs Überlegungen. „Nie.Mals."

„Aber wir sind quasi schon halb da", widersprach Varya und rückte näher an Galen heran, der eifrig nickte.

„Halb da?" echote der Tawarwaith und deutete auf die Silhouette des Nebelgebirges. „Wir sind nicht einmal annähernd da! Zwischen uns liegt nicht gerade eine sanfte Hügelkette. Du musst einen Sehschaden haben, Varya."

Haldirs Blick folgte der Richtung der königlichen Geste. Thranduil würde sich niemals darauf einlassen, mit dieser ganzen Truppe weiter nach Imladris zu reisen. Schon unter normalen Umständen war das kein Spaziergang, aber dieser seltsame Haufen würde gar nicht erst am Hohen Pass ankommen.

„Sie bekommt Verstärkung…", raunte Forlos ihm zu. „Was haltet Ihr von einer Wette, Hauptmann Haldir?"

„Einer Wette?" Legolas und Estel tauschten gerade höchst alarmierende Blicke voller Einverständnis, fand Haldir. Außerdem schlenderten sie betont harmlos näher an Thranduil heran. „Ich wette eigentlich nicht."

„Ihr werdet damit anfangen noch ehe der Sommer rum ist", gluckste der Garde-Hauptmann aus Düsterwald.

„Ich war noch nie in Imladris", seufzte Varya gerade und bot ein Bild unendlicher Traurigkeit. Selbst Haldir verspürte impulsiv den Drang, sie tröstend in die Arme zu nehmen.

„Du warst auch noch nie in Mordor!" knurrte Thranduil und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger unbehaglich unter dem Kragen seiner Tunika entlang. „Es gibt bessere Zeiten, um nach Imladris zu reisen."

„Wirklich?" Galen sah von Thranduil zu Legolas. „Wann denn?"

„Sommer ist eigentlich immer gut", überlegte Thranduils Sohn. „Die Tage sind lang und das Sonnenlicht macht es den Orks schwer."

„Der Pass ist gut passierbar", ergänzte Estel.

Thranduil warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick in Richtung der beiden Hauptmänner. „Forlos, sagt etwas."

„Ich bin dagegen", sagte sein Krieger gehorsam.

„Bah!" Varya machte eine abwertende Handbewegung. „Ihr seid immer gegen solche Reisen. Das zählt nicht mehr."

„Genau", kam es erstmals von Leiloss.

Varyas und Galens Köpfe schnappten synchron zu ihr herum. „Du sei still!"

„Sind sie eigentlich Zwillinge?" erkundigte sich Haldir gedämpft bei Forlos.

„Könnte man annehmen, nicht wahr?"

„Faszinierend."

„Nur am Anfang."

„Es wäre schon eine große Ehre, eine Weile in Imladris die Heilkunst zu studieren", meinte Gilnín nun mit leichtem Stottern. „Vielleicht finden wir auch etwas gegen diese Mordor-Falter."

Stille breitete sich aus, in deren Verlauf sich alle Augen auf Thranduil richteten, dessen innerer Kampf sich auf seinen angespannten Zügen abzeichnete. Schließlich atmete der Tawarwaith tief ein.

Das war der Moment, wo sich Forlos abwandte und in Richtung der Beorninger losmarschierte, die sich ein Stück flussaufwärts eingefunden hatten und mit den Sterblichen sprachen, die das Schiff für eine kurze Rast verlassen hatten. Haldir zögerte einen Augenblick, folgte ihm aber dann.

„Wollt Ihr nicht wissen, was er entscheidet?" erkundigte er sich mit einem Blick zurück über die Schulter.

„Was denkt Ihr denn?" Forlos bewegte zur Lockerung den Kopf leicht hin und her. Die Geste war Haldir vertraut. So leitete er selbst auch immer eine neue Aufgabe ein. „Wir werden Pferde für Euch, Estel und Leiloss brauchen. Grimbeorn hat zum Glück immer welche für unsere Kuriere in seinen Ställen. Außerdem benötigen wir Proviant und ich muss noch eine Nachricht in den Palast schicken lassen."

„Wenn wir tatsächlich jetzt nach Imladris reisen, werden wir wohl erst nach der Schneeschmelze im Frühling wieder den Rückweg antreten können."

„Wir?"

Haldir zuckte die Achseln. „Noch ist es ja nicht entschieden."

„Warum mache ich das?" stöhnte hinter ihnen Thranduil und hob in einer theatralischen Geste die Arme. „Legolas, als Thronfolger wäre es eigentlich deine Aufgabe, mir zur Seite zu stehen."

„Aber sicher, Adar", nickte sein Sohn zuvorkommend und wenig hilfreich.

„Elrond weiß gar nicht, dass wir kommen." Thranduils letzter Versuch war gar nicht so schlecht.

„Er führt ein gastliches Haus", sagte Estel fröhlich.

Thranduil starrte ihn düster an. „Ach ja?"

„Nun?" erkundigte sich Forlos bei Haldir. „Jetzt ist es wohl entschieden. Ihr begleitet uns?"

„Ich sehe mich außerstande, mir das entgehen zu lassen."

„Beim nächsten Mal werdet Ihr schlauer sein." Forlos schlug ihm gutmütig auf die Schulter und wandte sich dann Grimbeorn zu, der das Ganze kopfschüttelnd verfolgt hatte. „Ihr habt meinen König gehört, Grimbeorn. Wir brauchen Proviant und Pferde."

„Die sollt Ihr haben", nickte der Beorninger und strahlte. „Und ich werde keinen zusätzlichen Preis dafür fordern. Am besten wäre wohl noch, Ihr brecht gleich heute auf."

„Ihr klingt irgendwie verängstigt", stellte Haldir nicht sehr taktvoll fest.

„Beorns Sohn kennt keine Angst", blaffte der Gestaltenwandler ihn sofort an.

„Wie schön", sagte Haldir mit einem wölfischen Lächeln. „Dann könnt Ihr uns ja noch bis auf den Pass begleiten und Euch gleich davon überzeugen, dass es dort alles seine Ordnung hat."

„Das hätte ich ohnehin vorgeschlagen", knurrte Grimbeorn und klang umso mehr wie ein in die Enge getriebener Bär. „In einer Stunde treffen wir uns wieder hier am Ufer."

„Wir könnten Euch übersetzen", bot Warrick an, der den ganzen Wortwechsel ahnungslos, aber mit freundlicher Miene verfolgt hatte. „Es wäre uns eine Ehre, Hauptmann Haldir, und ein kleiner Dank für die Rettung unserer Leben. Außerdem erscheint es mir nicht recht, diese liebreizenden Geschöpfe den Gefahren der Furt auszusetzen."

Die liebreizenden Geschöpfe, wie Warrick voller Naivität Varya und Leiloss genannt hatte, waren nach Haldirs bescheidener Meinung eine echte Bedrohung für jedermanns Seelenfrieden. Kein Wunder, dass Galadriel soviel Wert darauf legte, ihr Leben zu schützen. Glaubte man Lord Celeborn, war auch die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes noch immer mit einem Temperament gesegnet, das eigentlich für ein ganzes Dutzend Elbinnen ausreichte. Ihre lange Lebensdauer mochte viel davon nun dämpfen, aber in früheren Zeiten dürfte sie sich nicht sonderlich von den Ithildrim unterschieden haben.

Celeborn würde wahrscheinlich jedes Wort genießen, das Haldir von Thranduils fataler Wahl seiner neuen Gefährtin zu berichten hatte. Zwischen den beiden Doriath-Elben herrschte eine seltsame Hassliebe, in der sich einer am Ärger des anderen umso mehr ergötzte. Das alleine war schon ein Grund, sich Thranduil bis nach Imladris anzuschließen.

Während also Varya voller Triumph an Bord des Lastkahns ging, gefolgt von Leiloss, Hinner und Gilnín, dem niemand schwimmend eine Überquerung des Anduin zutraute, Warrick das Gepäck der Reisenden und ihre Waffen ebenfalls auf seinem Schiff verstaute, damit es nicht unnötig nass wurde, machte sich der Rest der Elben zusammen mit ihren Pferden daran, den Kampf mit den Fluten des Anduin aufzunehmen.

Die Überquerung verlief reibungsloser, als wohl alle erwarteten. Einige der Pferde wurden etwas abgetrieben, aber sie fanden sich mit Hilfe ihrer jeweiligen Begleiter nach und nach wieder am Westufer bei den übrigen durchweichten Elben ein, die sich gar nicht erst die Mühe machten, in dieser Mittagshitze die Kleidung zu wechseln.

Der Abschied von Warrick war kurz und in Estels Fall herzlich. Der Sterbliche würde jetzt mit seinen Leuten wieder den Anduin herabfahren, um weiter im Süden das Schiff wohl aufzugeben oder an einer der sicheren Handelsstationen zu verkaufen. Seine Männer kamen aus verschiedenen Teilen der südlichen Lande und es zog sie nun heimwärts zu ihren Familien, die wahrscheinlich schon alle Hoffnung aufgegeben hatten, sie lebend wieder zu sehen. Estel hatte ihnen in einem Anfall von Vorsicht das Versprechen abgenommen, niemandem zu erzählen, was zu ihrer Rettung geführt hatte. Nach Haldirs Erfahrung mit der Vertrauenswürdigkeit gewöhnlicher Sterblicher hätte er sich den Atem dafür sparen können.

Wenigstens die weitere Reise war ruhig und friedlich – also höchst ungewöhnlich.

Haldir wurde folgerichtig mit jedem Tag, den sie sich dem Nebelgebirge näherten, angespannter. Er war nicht alleine damit. Thranduil verstärkte die nächtlichen Wachen, Forlos blieb immer in Reichweite der drei Ithildrim und Legolas stellte seine Jagdausflüge zusammen mit Estel ein, als sie den Hohen Pass erreichten, der sich deutlich sichtbar als hellgraues Band die Bergflanke hinauf wand.

„Das dürfte nicht sein", verkündete Grimbeorn, kaum begannen sie mit dem Aufstieg. „Gewöhnlich lagern hier in der Nähe die Hüter der Passage. Sie hätten uns längst bemerken müssen."

„Warum bin ich nur nicht überrascht?" murmelte Thranduil.

„Vielleicht sind sie zur Jagd", schlug Estel hoffnungsvoll vor.

Grimbeorn bedachte ihn mit einem abfälligen Schnauben. „Und lassen den Pass unbewacht? Ich werde mich umsehen."

Haldir wechselte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Forlos. Keiner von ihnen wusste genau, warum, aber sie verspürten plötzlich das Gefühl drängender Eile.

tbc

* * *

-

**Feanen**: Im Winter? Es sah jetzt schon nicht übermäßig warm aus. Das mit den Büchern klingt interessant. Nach der Sterblichkeitsrate entspricht das einer normalen fanfiction (grins)

**Michiru-chan1**: Das mit den Reviews ist im Augenblick auf ohnehin so eine Sache. Manche kommen nur bei mir in der mail an, andere wieder auch auf der review-seite. Und wenn ich sie bekomme, dann sehen sie etwas seltsam aus. Keine ä,ü etc.

Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, war die Geschichte mit den Trollen und Bilbo ein paar Jahre erst her. Estel dürfte ein kleiner Junge gewesen sein. Muss ich aber noch mal genau nachrechnen. Jedenfalls haben die versteinerten Burschen wohl noch nicht allzu viel Moos angesetzt. Was aus ihren Nachfolgern wird, wird sich zeigen (ggg).

Con war schön. Du solltest nächstes Jahr auch mal hinfahren. Es ist ein echtes Erlebnis.

**Ithiliell**: Ich hab mir bei dem Beorninger einfach vorgestellt, dass er ja wohl ein bisschen was von einem Bären haben muss, auch wenn er in menschlicher Gestalt rumläuft. Und Bären sind bekanntlich ein wenig griesgrämig. Beorn war es ja im kleinen Hobbit auch etwas.

Uh, Erestor gefällt mir auch. Das merkt man wohl (verlegen lächel)

**Iary**: Ich schätz mal, Thranduil kann grundsätzlich keinen leiden, der mit Celeborn zu tun hat und dann war da ja auch noch die Sache mit der Waldelbin, die eigentlich Thranduil...äh ja, das prägt die Sympathie doch eher negativ.

**Amélie**: Nicht, dass du etwas voreingenommen wärst. Nein, es ist ganz objektiv, dass Elrond für überhaupt nix dafür kann, nur immer von dem bösen Erestor und dem windigen Glorfindel zu Unsinn angestiftet wurde und immer der ganz arme Leidtragende davon ist. So ähnlich?

Und was die Ithildrim als solche angeht – sie haben halt Temperament. Varya kann ihres an Thranduil abbauen und die kleine Leiloss sucht noch nach jemandem, der sie auf Dauer erträgt. Estel wird es wohl nicht wirklich sein. Wäre mal ganz interessant, wie Arwen sich das Püppchen vornimmt und über den Begriff ‚mein Verlobter' aufklärt. Wobei Estel wahrscheinlich noch ganz zufrieden wäre, weil er mit Leilo sowieso nicht klarkommt. Und Haldir ist wirklich keine Hilfe, das geb ich ja sogar zu. Aber wann ist Haldir schon mal nett?

Das war Zufall mit dem sorbischen Sorben! Ich brauchte doch nur einen Namen, kann ich ahnen, dass er sofort repräsentativ für eine ganze ostdeutsche Minderheit wird? Aber zumindest kann mir niemand vorwerfen, Minderheiten nicht zu berücksichtigen. Es sind jetzt sogar welche drin, die es auf Mittelerde gar nicht gegeben hat (zwinker).

**Shelley**: Naja, Legolas hat Ionnin zwar zurückgeschickt, aber mal sehen, was der Bergsalamander so davon hält. Was Erestor angeht, denke ich schon, dass Menschen so was ohne weiteres glauben würden. Menschen glauben erstmal wohl alles, solange es geheimnisvoll oder grausam ist, keine Ahnung warum. Die würden auch glauben, dass Elben kleine Kinder fressen, solange es nur oft genug behauptet wird. Oder?

Die Dunkelheit – ich hatte eigentlich beabsichtigt, dass es zwar heller Tag ist, aber dieser Weg durch den Wald absolut duster. Ist wohl nicht richtig rausgekommen, seufz, sorry.

**Seniwallenstein**: Huhu, seni, geht es wieder besser? Nicht mehr soviel Stress? Vielleicht kannst du dich mit der Story etwas entspannen. Jede Menge Thranduiliens, man kann nie genug davon haben. Das mit Haldir war übrigens auch einer der Gründe, warum ich ihn kurzerhand reingeschrieben habe. Irgendwoher mussten sich die zwei doch kennen und Aragorn schien ihn im Film ja richtig zu mögen (rätsel).

Ja, mehr oder weniger treffen sie nach und nach alle aufeinander und wenn es auch nur kurz bei einigen davon ist. Und ja, es wird turbulent und ein bisschen gefährlich. Ist ja keine Kaffeefahrt oder das elbische Äquivalent davon. Zeit für ein bisschen Action kommt langsam. Aber nur ein bisschen (grins)

**Lord elo**: Also gut, Erestor in Schwierigkeiten kommt noch, versprochen. Und Elrond in Schwierigkeiten kommt auch noch und der ganze Rest in Schwierigkeiten kommt auch noch. Hab ich jemanden vergessen? Nein, glaub ich nicht. Thranduils Geschwister kommen allerdings nicht, ich weiß immer noch nicht, wo ich die herholen soll. Einer seiner Art dürfte reichen. Was Eldarion angeht, ich dachte bislang immer, das wäre der Sohn von Aragorn und Arwen, hm.

Borzo muss doch Ratten fangen und noch ein paar andere Sachen, aber das dauert noch was. Es dauert auch noch, bis ich die Sache mit dem Buch löse. Aber eine Bedeutung hat es. Das hat wohl jeder gemerkt (seufz), ich schätze, ich bin keine gute Krimischreiberin.

Schön, wenn dir die Charaktere gefallen – sogar Figwit und Gilnín (smile)

**Sarah0683: **Hallo, schön, dass du noch mitliest. Ja, Elrond kennt Glorfindel und Erestor, wobei es aber noch jemanden gibt, der beide kennt (grins).

Ich weiß, ich wollte alle zusammen kommen lassen und versprochen, es wird auch passieren. Nur müssen sie vorher noch ein kleines bisschen rumwandern und sich mit Trollen, Orks und noch ein paar finsteren Gesellen herumschlagen. Irgendwie bleibt dem armen Figwit wohl nichts erspart.

Meinst du nicht, dass sich so Spelunken** –** ähnlich Wirtshaus im Spessart (ggg) – eine ganze Weile halten? Wenn ich mir die Gebäude aus dem Mittelalter ansehe, die immer noch stehen und in denen zum Teil die gleichen Handwerker sind. Außerdem hat Tykvar ja so eine Art Marktlücke. Treffpunkt Ganoven und sonstiges Pack. Auch wenn er meint, Erestor gehört dazu. Ein bisschen graut mir davor, wenn ich Erestor ihm erklären lassen muss, warum er ihn so lange angelogen hat. Tykvar hat nämlich wirklich Ehre im Leib.

Diesmal wird Elrohir wohl endgültig die Nase voll von Wetten mit seinem Bruder haben. Das, was Elladan bald verlangen wird, hat es in sich.


	8. Wer trifft wen und warum eigentlich?

**Disclaimer: **Alles gehört Prof. Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Mir nix, immer noch nix. Nur ausgeliehen.

**A/N: **Danke an Fehlerfindel Amélie. Es ist doch immer wieder erstaunlich, wo man überall Fehler einbaut..

**o**

**8. Kapitel: Wer trifft wen und warum eigentlich?**

o

Samtig weiche Lippen knabberten an Erestors Ohren, arbeiteten sich dann langsam an seiner rechten Schulter herunter, den Arm entlang und machten kurz Pause auf seiner Hand. Der warme Atem strich über die bloße Haut und hinterließ ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl.

„Alle!" brummte Erestor und schob das aufdringliche Pferdemaul fort, das seinen leichten Dämmerschlaf so sanft, aber hartnäckig störte. „Du hattest schon genug. Hanne wird mich umbringen, wenn ich ihr noch ein einziges Zuckerstück stehle."

Enttäuschte braune Augen blinzelten ihn an, bevor der vierbeinige Bettelkönig wieder zurück zu seinen Eltern stapfte, die zusammen in einer großen Box des fast ganz im Dunkeln liegenden Stalls standen und die Aktionen ihres Sprösslings mit milder Nachsicht beobachtet hatten. Es war die letzte Nacht, die sie hier in diesem Stall stehen würden. Erestor hatte jetzt fast eine Woche lang Tykvar bearbeitet, damit er ihm die Stute mit ihrem Fohlen überließ und er war erfolgreich gewesen. Was auch sonst? Immerhin hatte es kaum etwas anderes gegeben, mit dem er sich die Wartezeit hätte vertreiben können.

Dieser Mann, von dem Tykvar gesprochen hatte, war bislang noch nicht aufgetaucht und Erestors ansonsten unendliche Geduld half ihm hier nicht weiter. Er konnte sich nicht zulange im ‚Krummen Hund' aufhalten, sonst fiel das einfach auf. Morgen früh würde er abreisen.

Erestor beendete seine Überlegungen, als die üblichen Geräusche um ihn herum von einem anderen gestört wurden. Langsam setzte er sich auf dem duftenden Heuhaufen auf, auf dem er es sich für eine Weile bequem gemacht hatte. Es war nicht Sorben, soviel war schon sicher. Das leicht rasselnde Atemholen des Stallburschen war ihm zu vertraut. Dieser Eindringling atmete dagegen flach, kaum hörbar, gezwungen ruhig. Außerdem setzte er seine Füße sehr vorsichtig auf den Boden. Er schlich sich an.

„Soll das ein Hinterhalt werden?" fragte Erestor laut und spöttisch in Westron. „Auf einen Elben?"

Ein ärgerlicher, nur fast unterdrückter Laut antwortete ihm. Dann näherten sich nun deutlich lautere Schritte aus dem Hintergrund des Stalles. Erestor musterte aufmerksam die nicht sehr große Gestalt, die die Deckung verlassen und auf dem breiten Mittelgang zwischen den offenen Boxen auf ihn zukam.

Unauffällige Jagdkleidung, strapaziert, wenn auch nicht völlig ungepflegt und anstelle eines Schwertes zwei lange Messer gekreuzt im Gürtel. Der lange Umhang verbarg etwas die eigentliche Figur seines nächtlichen Besuchers. Aber die Kapuze war herunter geschoben und je näher er dem Lichtkreis der Stalllaterne kam, umso offensichtlicher war, dass es sich wohl nicht um den Mann handelte, den Tykvar beschrieben hatte.

„Kein Hinterhalt." Die Stimme war der letzte Beweis. Sie gehörte eindeutig einer Frau.

Oder einem bedauernswerten Mann, ergänzte Erestor im Stillen nicht ohne Bosheit. „Wie beruhigend."

In sicherer Entfernung zu ihm blieb sie stehen und schien einen Moment zu überlegen, was sie nun sagen sollte. Zögerlich genug war sie jedenfalls, dass Erestor sie in Ruhe in Augenschein nehmen konnte. Ihm gefiel nicht, was er sah. Das lag nicht an ihrem Äußeren, das nicht schlechter oder besser als das anderer Frauen war. Dürr, so hätte man sie bezeichnen können, auch wenn die grobe Kleidung viel verhüllte. Aber die Hände und Handgelenke waren zu knochig, dann lieber jemanden wie Linde, die ihn mittlerweile mit kindischer Bewunderung aus der Ferne anhimmelte. Die knapp über die Schultern reichenden Haare von dunkler Farbe waren glatt, ohne großen Ehrgeiz gestutzt und umrahmten ein sehr schmales Gesicht, das leichte Ähnlichkeit mit dem einer Maus hatte. Aber ihre Augen waren bemerkenswert – sehr blau, sehr groß und viel zu schön für dieses Geschöpf, auf dessen Haut zu allem Überfluss eine Schmutzschicht lag, die nicht erst aus den letzten Tagen stammte.

Das alles hätte Erestor nicht bewogen, solche Abneigung gegen sie zu empfinden, dafür war er einfach zu alt. Äußerlichkeiten beeinflussten ihn nur selten. Es war ihre Körperhaltung, die leicht vorgezogenen Schultern, der seltsam unruhige Blick, der eine Ahnung von dunklen Schatten gab, die in ihr lauerten.

„Was macht ein Elb im ‚Krummen Hund'?" überlegte sie laut und ihre Finger spielten unbewusst mit den Griffen ihrer Messer.

„Rast", antwortete er und erhob sich zu seiner vollen Größe. Er wusste genau, wie es auf sie wirken musste. Prompt wich sie einen kleinen Schritt zurück.

„Blödsinn!" Sie ärgerte sich offenbar über ihre Reaktion und dementsprechend unfreundlich kam diese Bemerkung heraus. „Das ist kein Rasthaus, weder für Elben noch für sonst jemanden."

„Und wer sagt das?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie verstand, dass er ihren Namen wissen wollte. „Man nennt mich Hestia."

„Hestia", wiederholte er und deutete eine unverhohlen spöttische Verbeugung an. „Ich bin überzeugt, du weißt, wer ich bin."

„Eren", stieß sie hervor. „Der Dieb."

Ah, irgendwie schmerzte das schon! Sollte es zumindest. Erestor verzog etwas das Gesicht, um ein Lächeln zu verbergen_. Lord Erestor von Imladris, Seneschall Elronds, Krieger und Gelehrter seit Jahrtausenden – reduziert auf einen Kriminellen. Glorfindel, du wirst Tränen der Heiterkeit in den Augen haben_. „Kein Dieb, Hestia. Ich verteile nur neu."

Das jedenfalls schien ihr zu gefallen, denn unwillkürlich grinste sie. „So kann man es wohl auch nennen. Zurzeit scheint es für dich aber nur wenig zu verteilen zu geben. Du bist schon einige Tage hier."

Erestor ließ sich mit der Antwort Zeit. Hestia war nicht zufällig hier und sie war auch nicht überrascht, ihn zu treffen. Es schien fast… „Komm zur Sache, Frau. Was willst du von mir?"

„Seltsame Frage." Sie legte den Kopf etwas schief und warf ihm einen schlauen Blick zu. „Bis du sicher, dass du nicht vielmehr etwas von mir willst, Elb?"

„Sicher nicht deinen Körper."

Das absichtliche Missverständnis brachte sie erneut für kurze Zeit aus dem Konzept. Sie stand kurz davor, mit den Messern auf ihn loszugehen, so wütend war sie über die Zweideutigkeit und ein bisschen wohl auch über die darin enthaltene Zurückweisung. „Arrogant wie alle deiner Art. Ihr haltet uns für schmutziges, niederes Pack."

Erestor beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr vor und lächelte böse. „Schätzchen, du bist so dreckig, dass man deine Hautfarbe nicht mehr erkennen kann. Du treibst dich in der übelsten Spelunke diesseits des Nebelgebirges herum und machst dich an einen Elb ran, der auch nicht gerade einen makellosen Ruf hat. Was erwartest du also von mir? Respekt?"

Gerade als er zu der Überzeugung kam, es wohl doch falsch angepackt zu haben, entspannte sie sich und nickte. „Du machst deinem Ruf wirklich alle Ehre, Eren. Bist ein echter Bastard."

Und es gefiel ihr offenbar. Erestor deutete ein gelangweiltes Gähnen an. „Wie nett, dass du jetzt glücklich bist, Hestia. Wenn das alles war, solltest du hier wieder verschwinden. Ein Pferd hast du ja wohl nicht untergestellt, also gibt es keinen Grund, meine Ruhe weiter zu stören."

„Vielleicht doch", sagte sie und kletterte auf den obersten Querbalken der Boxentrennwand. „Ein Elb ist schon was Besonderes, selbst wenn er so wie du zum Abschaum gehört."

„Oh, das schmerzt mich aber jetzt wirklich, meine Liebe."

„Das war ein Kompliment."

„Dann sollte ich es wohl erwidern. Abschaum erkennt einander also, keine sehr neue Erkenntnis. Was hab ich nun von deiner Bekanntschaft, Hestia?"

„Hast du Interesse an etwas Arbeit?" Sie wippte mit den Füßen auf und ab. Nervosität lag unter ihrer frechen Oberfläche. Es fragte sich nur, was sie so beunruhigte. „Lukrative Arbeit."

„Ich brauche keine Partner", erwiderte er kühl.

„Partner." Nach ihrem leisen Lachen zu urteilen, war diese Bemerkung ausgesprochen witzig, auch wenn Erestor nicht den Grund dafür erkannte. „Nicht als Partner, Elb, dafür bist du nicht gut genug."

„Wirklich?" Er musterte sie aus schmalen Augen. Auch wenn sie es zu verbergen suchte, so trieb unter ihrer Beunruhigung noch ein ganz anderes Gefühl, sehr viel stärker und älter. Hass, erkannte er mit einem Mal. Sie hasste ihn und nicht nur ihn allein. Alle seiner Art waren ihr zuwider.

„Es heißt, Elben töten sich nicht gegenseitig", meinte sie gedehnt.

„So heißt es."

„Gilt das für euch alle?"

Nein, das galt nicht für alle, schon sehr lange nicht mehr. Erestor verdrängte die Erinnerung an die Schrecken des Brudermordes. Er hatte nicht daran teilgenommen, aber bei dem späteren Einzug in die Hafenstadt Valinors das Ergebnis betrauern müssen. Es hatte ihn fortgetrieben von der vorher so makellosen Insel, deren Frieden und Glück für alle Ewigkeit mit einem blutroten Schatten befleckt war. Elben hatten Elben getötet und die Strafe der Valar lastete deshalb immer noch auf ihnen. „Du solltest nicht so viel auf alte Märchen hören, Frau."

„Hast du schon Elben getötet?"

„Warum glaubst du wohl stehe ich hier an diesem verrotteten Ort und unterhalte mich mit einer Sterblichen wie dir? Bestimmt liegt es nicht daran, dass ich bei meinem Volk so großes Ansehen genieße." Eigentlich hatte es genau damit zu tun, aber das brauchte sie ja nicht zu wissen. „Ich schätze, damit haben wir genug geplaudert. Meine Vergangenheit ist meine Sache. Verzieh dich, wenn du nichts Wichtiges mehr zu sagen hast."

„Uh, da sind wir aber empfindlich", freute sie sich und ihre Augen leuchteten regelrecht vor Bosheit.

„Hast du Todessehnsucht, Hestia?"

Beschwichtigend hob sie die Hände. „Ist ja schon gut. Ich wollte nur sicher sein, dass ich den richtigen Elb gefunden haben."

„Wo doch so viele meines Volkes hier rumlaufen."

„Diesen Spott kannst du dir schenken. Ich habe eine Botschaft für dich."

Er hob nur fragend die Brauen.

„Von einem Freund. Er hätte dir ein Geschäft vorzuschlagen." Sie überlegte einen Moment. „Wohl eher so eine Art Mitgliedschaft."

„Komm zur Sache."

„Nicht hier. Er wartet weiter nördlich auf dich. Wenn du Interesse hast, werde ich dich hinführen."

Erestor zögerte. Eigentlich war es Wahnsinn, sich darauf einzulassen. Es konnte genauso gut eine Falle sein. In Imladris wusste niemand, wo er sein würde. Eigentlich wusste er selber nicht genau, was sie mit ‚weiter nördlich' meinte. Es konnten nur die Trollhöhen sein, wo auch die Überfälle stattgefunden hatten. Doch was half ihm das? Erestor erinnerte sich an die Lossidil und den sterbenden Avathim, der so große Qualen gelitten hatte. Er gab sich einen Ruck.

„Ich hoffe für dich, es lohnt sich auch, Frau."

„Warte ab, Elb, du wirst staunen."

Und Elrond würde ihn dafür mit einem Donnerwetter vom Allergemeinsten überziehen, sollte er dahinter kommen, dass Erestor diesmal gegen eine ausdrückliche Anweisung des Herrn von Imladris verstieß.

o

* * *

o

Er spürte die Qualen. Die seltsame Schwäche, die nacheinander die Glieder befiel, den Geist ermüdete und sich wie ein Schleier über alle Sinne legte. Das Gift der Orks breitete sich in Elladans Körper aus und Elrohir empfand es so stark, als hätte ihn selbst ebenfalls ein Pfeil getroffen.

„Wie geht es ihm?" zischelte er gerade laut genug, dass Glorfindel es auf der anderen Seite des Weges verstehen musste.

„Wieder schlechter", war die Antwort. „Aber er hält durch bis Sonnenaufgang."

Elrohir schwieg. Bis die Nacht sich verabschiedete, waren es noch mindestens zwei Stunden. Wenigstens versuchte Glorfindel nicht mehr, ihn über Elladans Zustand zu täuschen. Es war ohnehin zwecklos. Zwischen ihnen lag nicht genug Entfernung, dass die natürliche Verbindung der Zwillinge nicht schon längst die Signale weitergegeben hätte, die das Elend des einen aussandte.

Das Gift und diese Orks. Elrohir hatte sich schon in hoffnungsvolleren Lagen befunden. Sie saßen so fest wie ein Nagel in einer Eichenbohle. Natürlich konnten sie einfach abwarten, dass die Sonne aufging und die Orks wieder in die dunklen Löcher vertrieb, aus denen sie gekommen waren. Allerdings waren es genau diese Löcher, die Elrohir die größte Sorge machten. Irgendwo mussten diese dunklen Kreaturen hergekommen sein und da waren mit Sicherheit noch mehr von ihnen.

Bislang hatte er nur die üblichen Orks erkennen können, keine Uruk'hai. Das hätte dann wirklich das Ende bedeutet. Uruks waren noch lange nicht so lichtscheu wie die niederen Angehörigen der Orkstämme. Sauron lebte stärker in ihnen und schützte sie effektiv vor den Strahlen der Sonne.

Also hatten sie eigentlich noch Glück.

Elrohir seufzte. Er beruhigte sich selbst, das war zu deutlich. Einen Angriff hatten sie schon zurückschlagen können, aber er befürchtete, dass noch vor Sonnenaufgang der nächste folgen würde. Die Orks schienen sich wieder zu sammeln, es war viel Bewegung in den höheren Hängen. Zahlenmäßig waren ihnen diese Kreaturen immer noch überlegen, auch wenn sie bereits eine große Anzahl von ihnen getötet hatten.

Elrohirs Finger glitten ohne hinzusehen über die Schäfte der Pfeile, die sorgfältig neben ihm aufgereiht auf dem Boden lagen. Sie hatten zwei weitere Krieger verloren, weil sie nach dem letzten Angriff mit Todesverachtung alle ihre Deckung verlassen hatten, um die Pfeile einzusammeln, die halbwegs in Reichweite lagen. Nun, nicht gerade lagen, sondern eher steckten, in Orkkadavern zumeist.

Auf der anderen Seite kullerte ein kleiner Stein den Hang herunter. Drüben rührte sich was. Elrohir vernahm sofort danach den warnenden Laut, den Glorfindel ausstieß. Der neue Angriff begann also. Direkt danach zersplitterte dicht neben seinem Kopf ein Orkpfeil und einer der Holzsplitter zog eine sengende Spur über seine rechte Wange. Es war keine großartige Verletzung, aber Elrohir hatte endgültig die Nase voll.

„Drecksäcke!" stieß er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen vor und schoss aus seiner Deckung heraus.

„Elrohir!" Elladans warnende Stimme klang schwach. Noch ein Grund, dass Elrohir in unbändiger Wut den gegenüberliegenden Hang hochstürmte. Sein Bogen war vergessen, er hielt in der rechten Hand sein Schwert, in der linken das lange Messer, das ihm vor langer Zeit seine Mutter geschenkt hatte.

Orkblut für das Blut seiner Mutter…Elrohir verspürte die vertraute Wut, die sein sonst so besonnenes Wesen nun wenigstens für eine Weile zum Schweigen verdammen würde. Als erstes nahm er sich die beiden Orks vor, die oberhalb von Elladans Deckung in den Felsen gehockt hatten und von denen wohl auch der Pfeil gekommen war, der ihm den Kratzer im Gesicht beschert hatte.

Orks waren beherzte Kämpfer, ohne Zweifel, aber ihr Gehirn funktionierte nur in den üblichen Bahnen und dann auch nicht gerade schnell. Ein Elb, der mit lautem Geschrei auf sie zustürmte, dabei seine Deckung völlig vernachlässigte, war jedenfalls keine übliche Bahn. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrten sie ihm entgegen. Sie wirkten sogar noch sehr überrascht, als er dem einen den Dolch in den Brustkorb trieb und dem anderen in einem einzigen Schlag den Kopf von den gedrungenen Schultern trennte.

Um diese beiden kümmerte er sich nicht weiter. Seine nächsten Opfer warteten bereits auf ihn. Vier diesmal, die sich bei seinem Angriff auf ihre Kumpane etwas verblüfft erhoben hatten und sich wohl nicht im Klaren waren, wie sie nun reagieren sollten. Elrohir nahm ihnen die Entscheidung ab. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihnen, hörte dabei noch, wie ein Pfeil dicht an seinem Ohr vorbeizischte und spießte sofort den Bogenschützen auf. Die drei anderen attackierten ihn gleichzeitig, aber nicht schnell genug. Seine Klinge fuhr quer über die Körpermitte eines recht mickrigen Orks, durchschnitt die dreckige Frontpanzerung aus gehärtetem Leder, um sich durch die dicke Haut des Orks tief in seine Eingeweide zu wühlen. Den zweiten erledigte er zeitgleich mit einem Messerwurf in die Brust und den Dritten traf ein Fußtritt gegen den Hals, der seinen Kehlkopf zersplittern ließ.

Elrohir betrachtete mit einem finsteren, aber zufriedenen Lächeln, wie sich der Ork verzweifelt an die Kehle griff, durch die nicht der geringste Luftstrom mehr seine Lungen erreichen wollte. „Da stockt einem der Atem, was?"

„Allerdings!" erklang hinter ihm Glorfindels wutentbrannte Stimme. Beinahe gleichzeitig wurde Elrohir gepackt und zu Boden gerissen. Pfeile jagten über seinen Kopf hinweg, schwarz und von weiter oben kommend.

Die beiden Elben robbten hinter den Felsbrocken, auf dessen anderer Seite nun die vier Orkkadaver lagen. Um sie herum herrschte Chaos. Bruchtals Krieger waren mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung Elrohirs Beispiel gefolgt und versuchten, die Orks wenigstens soweit zurückzudrängen, dass sie einen Fluchtweg den Pass herunter öffnen konnten.

„Willst du dich umbringen?" fauchte Glorfindel, der wohl bei Elrohirs Verfolgung einige Zusammenstöße mit Orks hinter sich gebracht hatte. Schwarze Blutsprenkel bedeckten sein Gesicht und seine Kleidung. Sobald Sonne darauf fiel, würde das Zeug bestialisch anfangen zu stinken. Elrohir sah wohl kaum anders aus.

„Es wirkt", verteidigte sich der Zwilling. „Wir drängen sie zurück."

„Du bist so ein Narr!" Mit einer knappen Geste deutete Glorfindel auf die andere Seite des Passes.

Kaum folgten Elrohirs Blicke dieser Bewegung, wünschte er sich aus ganzem Herzen, dass dies eine wolkenverhangene Nacht war. Er brauchte nicht das überaus klare Mondlicht, das nun sehr genau die ganze Horde Orks beleuchtete, die hinter einer Felsgruppe vorströmte und unter lautem Gebrüll daran ging, ihre schon arg dezimierten Kameraden zu unterstützen.

„Darauf haben sie gewartet", knurrte Glorfindel. „Verstärkung und wir machen es ihnen jetzt doppelt leicht, weil wir uns dank deiner heldenhaften Aktion im ganzen Gelände verstreut haben."

Elrohir stöhnte nur leise.

Glorfindel schüttelte noch einmal resigniert den Kopf und lächelte plötzlich. „Also dann, sterben wir wenigstens einen Heldentod."

„Du bist verrückt."

„Ich weiß ja, wer es sagt."

o

* * *

o

Eile beschrieb nicht annähernd das Tempo, in dem sie seit Stunden unterwegs waren. Seit Grimbeorns Rückkehr am Morgen um genau zu sein. Der Beorninger war fast die ganze Nacht fort gewesen, um seine Männer zu suchen, die den Pass bewachen sollten. Er hatte niemanden gefunden. Mittlerweile war es Nacht geworden, aber weder Thranduil noch ein anderer der Krieger machte Anstalten, eine Rast einzulegen.

Nicht, dass Galen groß überrascht war. Irgendwie lag Ärger in der Luft, großer Ärger. Er war nicht der einzige, der es spürte. Wohin er auch blickte, erkannte er angespannte Mienen. Sie alle trieben ihre Pferde den Passweg hinauf und erwarteten jederzeit, auf den Feind zu treffen.

Orks waren am wahrscheinlichsten. Grimbeorn hatte schließlich bereits seit einiger Zeit gewusst, dass es ihnen wohl gelungen war, weit oben am Pass einen Zugang aus den Nebelbergen heraus zu öffnen. Bislang hatten sie sich jedoch auf kleinere Attacken der Reisenden beschränkt und sich von den Beorningern wenn möglich fern gehalten. Damit war es jetzt vorbei.

„Warum warten wir eigentlich nicht auf Verstärkung?" wollte Leiloss wissen, die neben ihm mit der ihr eigenen Zähigkeit mithielt. „Das ist doch sinnvoller, oder?"

„Nein, ist es nicht", antwortete er kopfschüttelnd. „Ohne den Pass ist dieser Teil der Welt fast ganz vom Westen abgeschnitten."

„Außerdem dürfen sich die Orks nicht dort einnisten", ergänzte Varya und löste von ihrem Sattel den Bogen und den ausgesprochen kostbar gearbeiteten Köcher mit Pfeilen. „Umso schwerer werden wir sie wieder los. Hier, nimm das, Leilo. Ich hab sowieso keine Ahnung, warum ich so eine Waffe mitnehmen musste."

„Damit du nicht so erbärmlich wehrlos bist", knurrte Thranduil, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Da ist ein Bogen aber eine ganz tolle Idee." Varya rollte leicht mit den Augen. „Ich bin ja auch so gut damit. Nicht wahr, Forlos?"

„Ihr seid besser geworden."

„Viel besser", bestätigte sie. „In letzter Zeit habe ich Euch nicht einmal mehr _fast_ abgeschossen, sondern weit daneben getroffen."

„Ich finde, wir sollten es etwas vorsichtiger angehen", piepste Gilnín verschüchtert.

„Eigentlich hat er ja Recht", nicke Hinner, der sich bislang sehr zurückgehalten hatte.

„Und ich finde, ihr beide solltet den Mund halten", wurden sie sofort von Thranduil angeranzt.

Als hätte Grimbeorn Gilníns Worte gehört, stoppte er überraschend sein Pferd. Einige Flüche wurden laut und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich der in die Länge gezogene Trupp der Reiter wieder formiert hatte. Galen wunderte sich, warum der Beorninger so dicht unter dem Scheitelpunkt des Passweges anhalten ließ. Seine Verwunderung währte genauso lange, wie es brauchte, bis Stille eintrat. Der Beorninger hatte den rechten Zeigefinger an seine Lippen gelegt und deutete weiter den Weg hoch.

Nur einen kurzen Augenblick später konnten sie es alle hören. Vor ihnen wurde gekämpft. Metallische Geräusche von Schwertern, Geschrei und das Einschlagen von Pfeilen überlagerte die friedliche Stille dieser Nacht.

„Viele", murmelte Haldir und nahm seinen Bogen vom Rücken. „Auf jeden Fall Orks."

„Und Elben", ergänzte Thranduil, als ein feines Sirren unter all den Geräuschen auszumachen war. „Nur unsere Bögen klingen so. Estel, ich will, dass Ihr mit den Rhûna und Hinner hier abwartet, bis wir genau wissen, was dort oben los ist."

„Wir werden jeden Schwertarm brauchen", meinte Legolas sehr leise. „Haldir hat Recht, es sind sehr viele."

„Dann haben wir mit Varya und Gilnín den Sieg schon fast in der Tasche", murmelte Forlos ergeben.

„Ich kann auch hier warten", schlug Gilnín entsetzt vor. „Und auf Hinner achten."

Der Ilegonder musterte ihn einen Moment etwas kritisch, nickte dann aber doch lieber. „Ich wäre Euch dort oben nur im Weg."

„Gute Idee", meinte Grimbeorn und rutschte aus dem Sattel. „Dann kannst du auf mein Pferd achten, Junge. Ich werde einen anderen Weg dort herauf nehmen."

Kurze Zeit verdrängte das Interesse an dem Gestaltenwandler sogar Galens Anspannung über den bevorstehenden Kampf. Grimbeorn würde sicherlich in seiner Tiergestalt in das Geschehen eingreifen. Der Gedanke, die äußere Form ändern zu können, hatte etwas Faszinierendes, fand er. Außerdem lief da noch diese Wette mit Varya und Gilnín, in was für eine Art Bär sich Beorns Sohn denn verwandeln würde. Varya tippte auf die großen Rotbären, die es auch im Düsterwald gab, Galen auf die etwas kleineren Felsenbären, die mit ihrem dunkelgrauen Fell so überaus gut getarnt waren und Gilnín behauptete mit wilder Entschlossenheit, dass ein so griesgrämiger Mann wie Grimbeorn nur ein Ambara sein konnte. Etwas unrealistisch, wenn man bedachte, dass diese Art nur in Rhûnar vorkam.

„_Alleine warten?_" fragte Gilnín erschüttert.

Thranduil lächelte versonnen und Galen zog vorsichtshalber den Kopf ein. „Meister Gilnín, aber nicht doch. Ich lasse die gesamte Garde hier…ach, ich lasse einfach alle hier und reite nur mit Estel weiter. Wo kämen wir denn hin, wenn Ihr Euch fürchten müsstet! NATÜRLICH alleine!"

„Hinner ist bei Euch", ergänzte Forlos bemerkenswert ernst.

Damit war das dann geklärt. Nach dieser letzten Verzögerung stürmten alle los – ausgenommen Gilnín und Hinner natürlich. Galen war zwar nicht wohl, ihm war nie wohl vor einem Kampf, aber er würde es nicht zulassen, dass Elben starben, wenn Hilfe so nah war. Kurz darauf fragte er sich, ob die Helfer vielleicht auch sterben würden, weil der Tod noch viel näher war. Oben auf dem Pass waren tatsächlich Elben, höchstens ein Dutzend.

Und eine halbe Hundertschaft Orks.

„Als hätte ich es geahnt", kam es von Thranduil. „Forlos, seht Ihr die zwei Verrückten weiter oben?"

„Erus Licht!" stöhnte Legolas auf. „Das sind Glorfindel und Elrohir."

„Und wo ist Elladan?" fragte Estel beunruhigt.

„Den finden wir schon", sagte Galen beschwichtigend.

„Fragt sich nur, in welchem Zustand", orakelte Varya mit dem Instinkt des Heilers.

Das waren dann auch die letzten normalen Worte, die für eine ganze Weile gewechselt wurden. Dies war wahrlich kein Kampfplatz, wie ihn sich ein Krieger wünschte. Abgesehen von der Rinne des Passweges, zogen sich Geröllhänge zu beiden Seiten die Bergwände hinauf. Überall wurde gekämpft, nirgendwo war eine deutliche Linie der beiden Seiten zu erkennen. So mussten sich auch die Waldelben aufteilen und versuchen, immer da zur Stelle zu sein, wo die Bruchtal-Krieger in erbitterte Einzelkämpfe verwickelt waren.

Gleichzeitig strömten immer mehr Orks hinter einem hohen Felsen weiter oben am Berg hervor und stürzten sich ohne langes Zögern auf alles, was sich bewegte und dabei nicht genauso hässlich war wie sie selbst. Galen und Estel folgten ohne sich abzusprechen dem König und einer Handvoll seiner Garde, die zielstrebig auf Elronds obersten Krieger zuhielten. Glorfindel stand Rücken an Rücken mit Elrohir auf halber Höhe vor dem Hauptstrom der Orks. Beide mähten nieder, was gerade in Reichweite ihrer Schwerter kam. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie noch nicht überrannt worden waren.

Ein kurzer Schulterblick zeigte Galen, dass auch die anderen nicht gerade untätig waren. Haldir und Legolas hatten die Spitze eines Felsens erklommen, der dort etwas abgeflacht war. Bei ihnen – ob nun freiwillig oder nicht – war Leiloss, die zwar wirklich gut mit einem Bogen umgehen konnte, aber neben diesen beiden Meistern wie ein noch sehr junger, wenngleich talentierter Schüler wirkte. Die drei waren insgesamt sehr effektiv, deckten fast alle Seiten ab und halfen so den anderen Kriegern, die in kleinen Gruppen ausschwärmten, um die bedrängten Bruchtaler zu unterstützen.

Galen unterbrach seine Betrachtung einen Augenblick, um einen vorwitzigen Ork, der ihn wohl für leichte Beute hielt, mit dem Stab erst den Unterarm zu brechen und ihm dann den metallenen Kampfstab gerade ins Gesicht zu stoßen. Kurz bevor er die hässliche Fratze traf, lösten seine Finger den verborgenen Mechanismus am Griff aus. Ohne Verzögerung teilte sich die Silberhülse am Ende des Griffs in ihre einzelnen, messerscharfen Segmente und grub sich in das Orkgesicht. Als sich die Klingen knirschend durch die nicht gerade schwachen Schädelknochen fraßen, fing Galen einen kurzen Blick von Thranduil auf.

„Ihr überrascht mich immer wieder, Meister Galen", meinte Thranduil, ohne sich dabei unterbrechen zu lassen, einen Ork auszumanövrieren und abzustechen.

„Das war ein Kompliment", raunte Estel, weil Galen etwas irritiert blinzelte.

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich." Estel tauchte unter dem Streich einer gifttriefenden Orkklinge weg und rammte dem Angreifer sein Schwert in den Magen. Er sprang ein Stück zurück, als der Ork auf ihn zu fallen drohte.

Unten auf dem Passweg huschte Varya entlang. Forlos und zwei weitere Krieger folgten ihr dicht wie der eigene Schatten. Das war auch gut so. Sie hielt zwar ihr Langmesser in der Hand, aber Galen kannte sie zu gut. Sie war auf der Suche nach Elladan und nichts anderes interessierte sie mehr. Weder zwei brüllende Orks, die genau auf sie zuhielten und auf halber Strecke von Pfeilen durchsiebt umfielen, noch der dritte Ork, der von einem Felsen sprang und genau vor ihr landete.

„Forlos!" brüllte Thranduil, der Varya offenbar nie aus den Augen ließ.

Der Hauptmann weiter unten hob bestätigend eine Hand. Während Varya einfach unter dem Arm des Ork hindurchtauchte, machte Forlos ihm kurzerhand den Garaus. Dann stürmte er hinter seiner Schutzbefohlenen her, die einen Felsüberhang angesteuert hatte und jetzt darunter verschwand.

„Waldelben findet man aber auch überall", wurden sie von Glorfindel begrüßt, dem deutlich die Erleichterung über die unerwartete Verstärkung anzumerken war. „Hast du kein Königreich zu regieren, mein Freund?"

„Zu langweilig", winkte Thranduil ab.

Mit den Neuankömmlingen verbesserte sich die Lage wenigstens etwas. Was vorher hoffnungslos ausgesehen hatte, war jetzt nur noch verzweifelt. Die Orks waren einfach zu zahlreich. Immer mehr von ihnen strömten aus diesem Loch, das sich hinter dem Felsen weiter über ihnen befinden musste.

„Wir müssen es verschließen", erklärte Glorfindel schweratmend.

„Nichts einfacher als das", grollte Thranduil. „Leider kommen wir nicht einmal bis dorthin."

„Das brauchen wir wohl auch nicht", kam es von Estel. „Seht nur!"

Noch bevor alles in die angegebene Richtung blicken konnte, übertönte ein fürchterliches Brüllen die Szenerie. Für einige Herzschläge waren alle wie gelähmt. Selbst die Orks erstarrten mitten in der Bewegung. Es war sicher nicht der größte Bär, den Galen je erblickt hatte. Ausgewachsene Ambaras waren mindestens doppelt so mächtig. Aber selbst diese riesigen Raubtiere seiner Heimat konnten nicht so viel Schrecken verbreiten, wie das rotbraune Exemplar dieser Gattung, das nun mit weit ausgreifenden Sätzen von rechts kommend den Hang hinaufstürmte und dabei alles zerriss, was sich nicht schnell genug vor seinen messerscharfen Pranken in Sicherheit bringen konnte.

„Grimbeorn", hauchte Galen und war sich nicht sicher, ob er fasziniert oder entsetzt sein sollte.

Der Beorninger wütete gnadenlos unter den Orks, die seltsam unvorbereitet auf die Begegnung mit ihm wirkten. Kopflos rannten sie durcheinander und versuchten, dem massigen Angreifer zu entgehen, der zuerst den Zustrom aus dem höher gelegenen Loch teilte und sich dann weiter nach oben fraß.

„Das wurde auch langsam Zeit", war der trockene Kommentar von Thranduil. „Hast du noch ein bisschen Kraft, Vanya, oder willst du alles einem Bären überlassen?"

„Darüber reden wir später", grinste Glorfindel nur und machte sich genau wie die anderen daran, wegzuräumen, was Grimbeorn ihnen übrig ließ.

Es war genug, wenn auch nicht mehr unbedingt viel. Grimbeorns Schrecken gründete in seinem tiefen Hass auf die Orks, den er sich auch in dieser Gestalt bewahrte. Die Elben konnten es körperlich spüren, als sie ihn endlich erreichten. Kurz vor einem schmalen, dunklen Einschnitt im Fels richtete sich der Beorninger zu beeindruckender Größe auf und fegte mit seinen Pranken beiseite, was an Orks sich noch wagte, die Dunkelheit des Ganges zu verlassen. Die Elben um ihn herum löschten die wenigen Orks aus, die ihm noch entgangen waren, bevor sie der Einfachheit halber die Kadaver tief in den Zugang hineinwarfen, die restlichen davor aufschichteten und sie entzündeten. Damit würde eine Weile Ruhe sein. Um die endgültige Absicherung musste sich Grimbeorn selber kümmern. Etwas, dass er wohl bereits in die Wege leitete, denn so schnell wie der Bär aufgetaucht war, so schnell verschwand er dann auch wieder.

Die Elben blieben alleine zurück auf diesem Schlachtfeld voller toter Orks, einiger weniger toter Elben und sehr vielen Verletzten. Galen hätte gerne etwas ausgeruht, aber angesichts der Verwundungen um ihn herum war anderes wichtiger. Heilende Kraft und Heilmittel vermischten sich zu der rettenden Kombination wie schon so oft in seinem Leben. Und wie schon so oft blieb er am Ende so erschöpft zurück, dass er am liebsten an Ort und Stelle auf den Boden gesunken wäre, um erst einmal eine ganze Zeit auszuruhen.

„Schön, dich zu sehen." Elrohir umarmte ihn kurz und zog ihn dann mit sich. „Elladan wurde verletzt. Ich hoffe, du kannst ihm helfen."

„Varya ist bei ihm", wehrte Galen mit heiserer Stimme ab. „Schon die ganze Zeit."

„Mag ja sein", nickte Elronds Sohn, ohne seinen schnellen Gang zu verlangsamen. „Aber es wäre mir doch lieber, du wirfst ebenfalls einen Blick auf ihn."

„Traut Ihr mir etwa nicht?" Varya, die neben Elladan kniete, musste Elrohirs letzte Worte gehört haben.

„Erst denken, dann reden", kam es von Glorfindel. „Das hab ich den Burschen schon so oft gesagt."

„Vielleicht lernt er es jetzt", amüsierte sich Thranduil. „Sehen wir uns die Schäden an, begleite mich."

Galen ließ sich auf Elladans anderer Seite nieder. Varya musste ihn nach Ende der Kämpfe aus seiner unbequemen Deckung geholt haben, denn er lehnte nun noch immer etwas blass und mit den Spuren von kaltem Schweiß auf der Stirn am Felsen.

„Wo hat dich der Pfeil getroffen?" wollte Galen wissen.

„An der Stelle, die diese liebreizende Heilerin hier schon die ganze Zeit mit einem Griff wie eine Adlerklaue umklammert."

„Sind eigentlich alle Bruchtaler so wehleidig?" erkundigte sich Varya mit hochgezogenen Brauen. Den Druck ihrer Hand auf seinem Arm lockerte sie keinen Deut. „Der kleinste Kratzer und er jammert wie ein windeltragendes Krabbelkind."

„Ich wurde vergiftet!" empörte sich Elladan, während sein Bruder sich angesichts der offensichtlichen Genesung langsam entspannte und breit grinste.

„Da hörst du es", lächelte Galen. Elladan würde in Windeseile wieder auf den Beinen sein. Noch während er hier rummeckerte, ließ Varya weiter viel von ihrer eigenen Kraft in ihn strömen.

Mit der freien Hand kramte Varya in ihrem Lederbeutel herum. „Ich frag mich nur, was er gleich macht, wenn ich die Heilpaste aufstreiche."

„Schreien", verkündete Galen. „Wie am Spieß. Das tun sie alle."

„Du musst zugeben, dass dieses Zeug fürchterlich brennt", kam Estel seinem Ziehbruder zu Hilfe.

„Bah, man kann sich aber auch anstellen", wurde dieser Einwand von Varya abgetan. Triumphierend zog sie den Tiegel vor. „Da ist sie ja. Und wenn Euch das immer noch nicht reicht, um die Genesung Eures Bruders abzurunden, Lord Elrohir, dann pinsel ich diesen Kratzer auch noch mit der Tinktur Eures Vaters ein, nach der dieser Schwerverletzte hier die ganze Zeit jammert."

„So war das vorhin nicht gemeint", murmelte Elrohir verlegen.

„Oh, kein Problem", erklärte Varya mit einem boshaften Funkeln in den Augen. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass die Gesundheit Eures Bruders nur in meinen ungeübten Händen liegt. Allerdings solltet Ihr Euch dann langsam in Bewegung setzen und Eure Pferde wieder ranschaffen. Wenn ich Lord Elladan richtig verstanden habe, befindet sich das einzig wahre Wundermittel nämlich in einer der Satteltaschen."

„Es war nicht so gemeint!" wiederholte Elrohir zähneknirschend und marschierte davon.

„Klang aber so." Der lorische Hauptmann hatte es sich oben auf dem Fels gemütlich gemacht. Das ganze schien ihn hochgradig zu amüsieren, wenn man bei ihm von einem derartigen Gemütszustand überhaupt sprechen konnte. „Ich grüße dich, Elladan. Warum steckst du immer in Schwierigkeiten, wenn ich dich und deinen Bruder treffe?"

Elladan lehnte den Kopf weit in den Nacken. Mehr als Haldirs Stiefel konnte er allerdings wohl kaum erkennen. „Haldir! Seit wann treibst du dich in solcher Gesellschaft rum?"

Haldirs mit Sicherheit nicht sehr schmeichelhafte Antwort ging in Elladans plötzlichem Geschrei unter. Galen hatte mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln verfolgt, wie Varya drei Finger tief in den Salbentiegel getaucht und dann mit einer wirklich leuchtendgelben Menge vom Grund des Tongefäßes bedeckt wieder herausgezogen hatte. Am Grund der Gefäße sammelte sich immer das wirksamste Substrat zusammen. Sehr wirksam, sehr stark, sehr intensiv.

Galen fühlte, wie sich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Das macht sie extra", raunte ihm Legolas ins Ohr. „Ich wollte dich schon die ganze Zeit fragen, ob Varya eigentlich immer so rachsüchtig war."

„Nur, wenn man an ihren Fähigkeiten zweifelt", sagte Galen achselzuckend. Sein Mitleid mit Elladan hielt sich in Grenzen. „Was macht ihr eigentlich hier, Elladan?"

„Dich retten", brummte Elronds Ältester und stemmte sich etwas wackelig wieder auf die Beine. „Eigentlich Leiloss und Hinner."

Leiloss seufzte hingerissen und Galen schwante Schreckliches. Bei Estel konnte er sich wenigstens sicher sein, dass der überhaupt kein noch so leichtes Interesse an ihr hatte, aber Elladan war da schon eine ganz andere Nummer. Und prompt lächelte Elronds Sohn der Ithildrim mit etwas arg gequälter Miene zu, schwankte leicht und seufzte dankbar, als Leiloss sofort an seine Seite sprang, um ihn zu stützen.

„Elladan", knurrte Galen tief in der Kehle. „Mach es nicht."

_Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest_, besagte Elladans Gesichtsausdruck, bevor er übermäßig geschwächt von dannen humpelte.

„Er hat gar nichts am Fuß", erklärte Varya stirnrunzelnd. „Galen, kümmere dich um diese Geschichte. Du weißt, wie Leiloss ist."

Leider hatte er keine Gelegenheit, genau das zu machen, da Ablenkung in Form von Neuankömmlingen nahte, die den Pass aus Osten hochkamen. Eigentlich trabten sie gemütlich heran, denn es handelte sich um die Pferde der Bruchtaler, angeführt von Asfaloth. Mitten zwischen ihnen ritten Gilnín und Hinner, die erleichtert winkten, kaum erkannten sie die entspannte Lage vor ihnen.

„Wir sind Euch noch ein Stück gefolgt", erklärte Gilnín, als er bei ihnen ankam. „Die Pferde hier hatten wohl in der Nähe einfach abgewartet."

„Und da habt Ihr Euch ihnen angeschlossen", ergänzte Legolas belustigt. „Ihr hättet unterwegs Lord Elrohir begegnen müssen."

„Er kommt nach", nickte Hinner. „Grimbeorn ist zurückgekommen und hat wohl etwas mit ihm zu bereden."

„Grimbeorn war nie weg", meinte Thranduil kopfschüttelnd. „Nicht wirklich. So, wenn Elrohir wieder da ist, sollten wir diesen gastlichen Platz schnellstmöglich verlassen. Ich habe nicht den Wunsch, mich erneut mit diesen Kreaturen auseinanderzusetzen."

„Westen oder Osten?" erkundigte sich Glorfindel und blinzelte in Varyas Richtung. Der Vanya wusste ganz genau, welche Richtung Thranduil einschlagen würde und auch, dass es ihm nicht behagte.

„Westen", fauchte Thranduil. „Und spar dir jeden Kommentar dazu."

o

* * *

o

tbc

**Ithiliell**: Und ich freu mich immer wieder, wenn ich ein Review von dir bekomme (knuddel). Die Ähnlichkeit mit den Haus- und Hofkatzen hatte ich auch so vor Augen, als ich ihm die Macke mit den Rattengeschenken angedichtet habe. Er hat ja wirklich was von einem leicht zerzausten, seltsamen Kater an sich, den keiner eingeladen hat, der sich aber breit macht und zum Inventar gehört.

Ich befürchte, Elrond ist nicht nur einfach so eben gestresst. Dafür ist der Halbelb zuviel gewöhnt und selbst mit einem Figwit würde er wohl fertig. Ja, seufz, der arme Elrond…

**Feanen**: Oh, das mit der Musik wäre klasse. Ich bin noch nicht zu der Mail gekommen. Bisschen viel vor Weihnachten zu werkeln, stöhn, aber sie kommt noch. Es sieht jedenfalls alles sehr toll aus und mein Neidfaktor wird nicht gerade weniger, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Große, blonde, breitschultrige Männer mit blonden, langen Haaren sind immer gut (grins)

**Iary**: Asfaloth weiß schließlich, was sich für ein Elbenpferd gehört. Gut, dass Erestors vierbeiniger Kumpel nicht auch noch dabei war. Die beiden hätten die Orks wahrscheinlich alleine aufgemischt. Hat mir aber Spaß gemacht, das ganze zu schreiben. Genauso, wie ich immer Spaß hab, wenn Borzo, der Hausork, auftaucht. Dabei sollte Elrond froh sein, dass der Ork sich im Untergrund von Bruchtal rumtreibt (Autorin weiß was, was Leser noch nicht wissen)

**Shelley**: Figwit macht sich halt Sorgen, der arme Kerl. Wahrscheinlich haben alte Elben einfach nicht mehr genug Ruhe für so was. Und andere alte Elben haben wohl einfach nicht mehr die Nervenstärke, sich noch lange in Diskussionen mit jungen Elbinnen zu stürzen. Thranduil kann ihr eben einfach nix abschlagen. Er hatte ja auch nicht gerade sehr viel Unterstützung (mal Mitleid für den armen König einfordere)

**Sarah0683**: Manchmal bist du mir ja unheimlich. Noldo-Gene? Oder hast du dich in meinen PC gehackt und ein paar Kapitel vorgelesen?

Ich schätze, Galadriel weiß einfach alles. Frag Celeborn, der ertränkt nicht umsonst seinen Frust. Wahrscheinlich kann er nicht mal einer Elbin hinterherpfeifen, ohne dass Frau Spiegelgucker das schon vorher gewusst hat.

Ach, Sarah, das ein oder andere Rothemd muss halt dran glauben, das geht nicht anders. Und die Orks…Frage in diesem Kapitel beantwortet? Auch die Frage, ob Elrohir als Zwilling was von Elladans Qualen spürt? Jedenfalls zeigen mir die Fragen, dass ich gut daran getan habe, hier im Kapitel das anzusprechen. Asfaloth und sein Name kommen später (smile).

Und was Elladan angeht: eigentlich mag ich den Kerl, ehm, Elb eigentlich sehr. Mag ja sein, dass er so seine besondere Art hat, die kann man in fast 3 Jahrtausenden ja auch kultivieren, aber er ist doch Elronds Sohn. Elladan sieht wohl nur nicht so ganz ein, seinen wahren Charakter allen zu zeigen. Denk ich mir jedenfalls.

**Amélie**: Nöö, du bist gar nicht voreingenommen. Gönnst dem alten König bloß, dass die Ithildrim den Willi mit ihm machen. Ich weiß es, leugne nicht!

Asfaloth scheint sich ja allgemeiner Beliebtheit zu erfreuen mit den blutigen Hufen, die er nach der Aktion bestimmt hatte. Er, Borzo und Ionnin wären wahrscheinlich unschlagbar.


	9. Eine Ahnung von Schatten

O

**Disclaimer**: Ja, alles gehört Tolkien und seiner glücklichen Nachkommenschaft. Ich hab es mir geliehen und wenn es sich wieder davon erholt hat, gebe ich es auch zurück.

**A/N**: Amélie ist Fehlerfindel und ihr ist es auch zu verdanken, dass Erestor wie es sich gehört, auf seinem Pferd ‚saß' und nicht ‚stand'. Ich fass es nicht, was man manchmal schreibt.

o

**9. Kapitel: Eine Ahnung von Schatten**

o

Seine Hand zitterte so stark, dass der Wasserstrahl, der sich aus der Tülle der silbernen Gießkanne ergoss, ebenfalls in Bewegung kam. Das Gießwasser landete unkontrolliert auf dieser prächtigen Pflanze, die ihre lanzenförmigen, sattgrünen Blätter wie eine Aufforderung in den Raum erstreckte und verteilte sich dort. Mit einem leisen Seufzer drückte Figwit die Kanne an seine Brust und starrte auf die Pflanze, als würde er im feinen Äderwerk dieser Blätter des Rätsels Lösung finden.

Ein weiterer tiefer Seufzer schwebte durch die frische Luft von Erestors nicht gerade üppig möbliertem Wohnraum. Figwit ließ sich in einen Lehnstuhl vor einem der Fenster fallen, die er wie jeden Morgen aufgerissen hatte, um Erestors Bedürfnis nach Lüftung auch zu erfüllen, wenn er selbst nicht anwesend war. Eigentlich war das Aufgabe der Diener, doch nach einigen Kämpfen hatte sich Figwit schließlich durchgesetzt. Niemand betrat Erestors Räume außer Figwit. Zumindest wenn Erestor nicht da war. Hielt er sich dagegen in Bruchtal auf, war es wieder Aufgabe der Diener. Figwit hätte sich zwar auch dann um alles gekümmert, aber bei seinem bisher ersten und einzigen Versuch vor schon recht vielen Jahren, hatte Erestor unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass der Platz seines Gehilfen das Arbeitszimmer war – und nur das Arbeitszimmer.

Etwas war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung, aber niemand wollte ihm glauben. Er war überzeugt, dass Lord Erestor in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Zugegeben, er befürchtete immer, dass dies so war, kaum setzte Bruchtals Seneschall einen Fuß über den Bruinen und sei es nur, um mal wieder irgendwelche seltenen Pflanzen aufzustöbern – aber diesmal war es wirklich anders!

Außerdem hätte Elrond ihn nicht gehen lassen sollen, nachdem das mit den Lossidil geschehen war. Es war einfach viel zu gefährlich. Elrond hätte auch warten können, bis Glorfindel wieder da ist. Der Krieger war viel besser dafür geeignet, in diesen dunklen Zeiten eine so weite Reise zu machen.

Andererseits…Figwit nagte etwas auf seiner Unterlippe. Glorfindel war vielleicht nicht unbedingt der Richtige, um mit den Bewohnern Brees Verhandlungen zu führen. Er war nicht umsonst der oberste Krieger Bruchtals. Vielleicht war es doch besser, noch einmal bei Lord Elrond vorstellig zu werden, um eine Suchmannschaft zu verlangen. Figwit krümmte sich sofort innerlich bei dem Gedanken, überhaupt etwas von Lord Elrond zu verlangen.

Wer war er denn, das zu tun? Nun ja, er war Erestors Gehilfe, aber mehr wohl auch nicht. Und selbst die Tatsache, dass er diese nicht einmal so unbedeutende Stellung bekommen hatte, erstaunte ihn jeden Tag aufs Neue. Ihn selbst und jedes einzelne Mitglied seiner Familie, die einen eher bescheidenen Rang in den Hierarchien einnahm. Bislang waren dieser Linie immer nur Handwerker entsprungen. Schiffsbauer, um genau zu sein, die seit ewigen Zeiten an den Grauen Anfurten ansässig waren und Meister Círdan dabei halfen, diese wunderschönen Schiffe zu bauen, auf denen die Elben Richtung Westen fuhren.

Figwit betrachtete nachdenklich seine gepflegten Hände. Sie unterschieden sich stark von denen seines Vaters und seiner Brüder. Handwerk war nichts für ihn. Er hatte sich schon immer so ungeschickt dabei angestellt, dass seine Familie fast daran verzweifelt wäre. Irgendwie fehlte es Figwit an der nötigen Koordination zwischen Werkzeug und Baumaterial. Wenn er sich nicht gerade mit einem Hammer so heftig auf die eigenen Finger geschlagen hatte, dass der eine oder andere Knochen zu Bruch gegangen war, dann war es ihm zumindest gelungen, jeden Werkstoff gründlich zu ruinieren.

Schließlich hatte Meister Círdan ein Einsehen gehabt und ihn mit einem Begleitschreiben nach Bruchtal geschickt, damit man dort vielleicht etwas fand, zu dem er taugte. Figwit hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, mit einer der niederen Aufgaben im Haushalt Elronds betraut zu werden. Gestört hätte es ihn auch nicht, seine Familie war nicht gerade für besondere Heldentaten bekannt. Wer konnte sich da schon vorstellen, was es wirklich für ihn bedeutete, als Lord Erestor ihn gleich bei seiner Ankunft eine Weile aus seinen beängstigend unergründlichen Augen gemustert hatte und dann verkündete, dass er Figwit als seinen neuen Gehilfen in Beschlag zu nehmen gedachte.

Diese Ehre…diese Verantwortung…ein neuer Seufzer kam über seine Lippen.

„Was bei Eru macht Ihr da?"

Ertappt fuhr Figwit aus dem Stuhl hoch und starrte zur Tür, die er wie immer hatte aufstehen lassen, damit jeder sehen konnte, dass er bei seinem Tun hier nichts zu verbergen hatte. Ihm wurde unwillkürlich kalt, als er Lord Elrond in der Tür stehen sah, die Augenbrauen kritisch zusammen gezogen und offenbar kaum begeistert davon, ihn in Erestors Räumen zu entdecken.

„Blumengießen?" Figwit schwenkte etwas die Gießkanne, die er im ersten Schrecken so fest an sich gedrückt hatte, dass er wahrscheinlich einen blauen Fleck auf dem Brustbein davontragen würde.

„Blumengießen?" echote Elrond. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Erestor Euch mit einer derartigen Aufgabe betraut hat."

„Jemand muss sich doch darum kümmern."

„Aber nicht Ihr." Elrond stützte sich mit einer Hand am Türrahmen ab und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Kommt da raus, mein Junge. Erestor wird zurückkehren, wann er es für richtig hält. Ihr macht Euch nur verrückt."

Etwas zögerlich setzte Figwit die Gießkanne ab und schickte sich an, dem Befehl zu folgen. „Ich führe mich wohl auf wie ein Narr."

Elrond winkte ihn weiter zu sich. Es war eine Aufforderung, den Herrn Bruchtals auch noch ein Stück zu begleiten. Langsam schlenderten sie den stillen Gang herunter. Nur wenige Türen in weitem Abstand gab es hier, hinter denen überaus großzügige Gemächer verborgen waren. Und nur wenige von ihnen waren bewohnt. Elronds und Glorfindels Privatgemächer waren hier zu finden und noch die für ganz besonders geschätzte Gäste des Hauses. Zurzeit war jedoch niemand da, der diese Aufmerksamkeit hätte genießen dürfen. Es war irgendwie gespenstisch ruhig und das leise Rascheln der Roben war überdeutlich zu hören.

„Ihr seid sehr loyal", begann Elrond nach einer Weile. „Und ich muss gestehen, es verwundert mich, denn Erestor ist doch recht außergewöhnlich."

„Er hat mich zu seinem Gehilfen gemacht."

„Und?"

„Das reicht doch schon."

„Figwit…" Elrond unterbrach sich und blinzelte etwas. „Figwit, Ihr braucht mehr Selbstvertrauen, um in dieser Welt bestehen zu können."

Statt zu antworten, betrachtete Figwit den anderen Elb verwundert. Es war ihm zuvor wohl nicht aufgefallen, weil er so sehr in Gedanken mit Erestors Schicksal beschäftigt war, aber nun bemerkte er es doch. Elrond wirkte müde, beinahe erschöpft. Seine Züge waren hager vor Anstrengung und die gewöhnlich so klaren Augen, denen niemals etwas zu entgehen schien, waren wie hinter einem feinen Nebel verborgen.

„Herr, was ist mit Euch?"

„Nichts", winkte Elrond sofort ab und im nächsten Moment war alles wieder so wie zuvor. „Fangt jetzt nicht auch noch an, Euch um mich zu sorgen. Übrigens ist gerade vorhin ein Bote aus dem Westen angekommen. Ich denke, Ihr solltet Euch um die Post kümmern."

Folgsam verneigte sich der junge Elb und hastete in Richtung von Erestors Arbeitszimmer, in dem er sicherlich die neueingetroffenen Nachrichten vorfinden würde. Normalerweise freute es ihn besonders, wenn Mitteilung von den Grauen Anfurten kam, denn zumeist war auch ein Schreiben seines Vaters oder seiner Brüder dabei. Diesmal jedoch war seine Laune getrübt.

Konnte es sein, dass Lord Elrond erkrankt war?

Nein, Figwit schüttelte sofort den Kopf. Elben erkrankten nicht. Aber trotzdem hatte er deutliche Anzeichen entdeckt, dass Elrond schwächer wirkte, abwesender und irgendwie angestrengt in seinen Bewegungen.

Vielleicht machte er sich ebenfalls Sorgen. Figwits Miene hellte sich wieder auf. Natürlich, das musste es sein. Die Zwillinge waren nicht da, Glorfindel war nicht da und Erestor natürlich auch nicht. Elrond fühlte sich wohl einsam und außerdem war es immer gefährlich, Bruchtals geschützte Grenzen zu verlassen. Kein Wunder, dass er so übermüdet aussah.

Sehr zufrieden mit dieser Erklärung stürzte sich Figwit auf den Stapel versiegelter Dokumente, die auf Erestors Schreibtisch abgeladen worden waren.

o

* * *

o

Kaum zu glauben, dass sie nur wenige Wegstunden von diesem schrecklichen Ort entfernt waren, an dem die Orks den Elben aufgelauert hatten. Dennoch war es so. Ein Stück abseits des Passes, bereits in Reichweite der blühenden Gebirgswiesen lag tatsächlich ein richtiges Paradies.

Varya streckte ihre Beine aus, die in noch nassen Hosen steckten, da sie ihre Kleidung gleich mitgewaschen hatte, stützte die Arme etwas hinter sich auf den flachen Felsen und lehnte den Kopf in den Nacken. So konnten ihre Haare wenigstens trocknen. Andererseits war diese Haltung auch mit gewissen Nachteilen verbunden. Sie nahm den Kopf wieder hoch.

„So ist es doch gleich viel netter", murmelte sie mit einem zufriedenen Blick auf die Szenerie weiter vor sich. „Sehr viel netter."

Etwas weiter unterhalb in der Bergflanke lag nun wieder deutlich in ihrem Sichtfeld der kleine See, zu dem Grimbeorn sie noch dirigiert hatte, bevor er sich darum kümmern musste, dass der Zugang oben am Pass wieder gesichert wurde. Varya war ihm wirklich dankbar dafür, dass er ihnen dieses wahre Kleinod voller kristallklarem Wasser offenbart hatte. Alle hatten die Gelegenheit begrüßt, sich nicht nur den Dreck der Reise, sondern auch das ganze Orkblut abwaschen zu können. Ein einsamer Elb drehte jetzt noch seine Runden dort, die langen Haare wie ein goldener Schleier auf der Wasseroberfläche verteilt. Die anderen waren bereits fertig und in ihrem Nachtlager auf der anderen Seite der Bergflanke. Alle waren müde. Trauer und Freude hielten sich die Waage. Über allem lag jedoch das Gefühl der Erleichterung, dass der Ausgang nicht so schlimm war, wie es durchaus hätte sein können.

_Der Tod gehört eben dazu,_ erinnerte sich Varya an eine der ersten Weisheiten, die Enach ihr beigebracht hatte, _auch für uns._ Egal, zu was sie am Ende ihres Lebens geworden war, Enach hatte den Kern der Dinge immer erkannt.

Thranduil steuerte das Ufer an und richtete sich mit einem zufriedenen Strecken seiner Arme auf. Ein Krieger, ein König, der Schatten eines Löwen schien ihn zu begleiten…Varya hatte viele Vergleiche und Beschreibungen für diesen Elb und wurde es nie müde, ihn einfach nur zu betrachten. Zweifellos wusste er mal wieder, dass sie gerade das eben machte, auch wenn er sich nichts anmerken ließ, während er das Wasser aus seinen Haaren strich und weiter auf das Ufer zuwatete.

Seit ihrem Aufbruch aus dem Palast war es die erste Gelegenheit, dass sie alleine waren. Varya lächelte etwas missmutig. Alleine und fünfzig Meter Luftlinie einschließlich einiger Höhenmeter zwischen ihnen. Ansehen ja, aber Anfassen unmöglich. Abgesehen von diesen Orks war das der unangenehmste Aspekt der Reise. Es würde besser werden, wenn sie erst Bruchtal erreicht hatten. Obwohl...bislang hatte sie sich wenig Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie diese Verbindung auf Außenstehende wohl wirken musste. Im Palast hatte man sich sehr schnell daran gewöhnt. Die Waldelben waren genau wie ihr König sehr gradlinig und realistisch. Solange Thranduil, den sie aus gutem Grund trotz all seiner Fehler von ganzem Herzen verehrten, glücklich war, hatte niemand etwas einzuwenden.

Es fragte sich, wie es mit anderen Elbenvölkern wohl funktionieren würde. Varya hatte nicht vor, der Grund dafür zu sein, dass Thranduils Ansehen litt. Elrond würde wohl eine Lösung wissen, er war der Weiseste von allen, fand jedenfalls Varya.

„Störe ich?"

_Und ob_, hätte sie am liebsten gesagt, drehte aber trotzdem den Kopf zur Seite, wo sich Leiloss angeschlichen hatte und jetzt ohne die Antwort abzuwarten neben dem Fels ins Gras setzte. Irgendetwas beschäftigte die Ithildrim schon eine ganze Weile und Varya befürchtete, dass Leiloss nun beschlossen hatte, jemandem ihr Herz auszuschütten. „Mich nicht, aber ob er etwas gegen Zuschauer hat, kann ich dir nicht sagen."

Leiloss' Blick flackerte nur ganz kurz in Thranduils Richtung, bevor sie mit leichter Röte auf den Wangen angestrengt zu Varya hochschaute. „Ich wollte dich nur etwas fragen."

„So? Soll ich dir etwa für Indaris ein Entschuldigungsschreiben aufsetzen? Da fragst du die Falsche, meine Liebe."

„Nein, um Indaris geht es nicht." Leiloss seufzte etwas unglücklich. „Ist es dir eigentlich auch schon mal so gegangen, dass du unbedingt etwas haben wolltest..."

Varyas Augen wurden wie magisch von Thranduil angezogen, der jetzt am Ufer stand, nur mit seiner dunkelbraunen Wildlederhose bekleidet. „Ja, das kommt mir bekannt vor."

„Ich war noch nicht fertig."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Varya!"

„Schon gut. Also, wo liegt das Problem?"

„Estel", stieß die junge Ithildrim hervor. „Jetzt hab ich ihn wieder getroffen und ich versteh nicht mehr so ganz, warum ich unbedingt zu ihm wollte."

Mit leichtem Bedauern verabschiedete sich Varya von der genussvollen Betrachtung ihres Königs und seines nackten Oberkörpers, auf dem noch einige Wassertropfen wie Diamanten glitzerten. Hier bahnte sich hoffentlich keine neue Komplikation an. „Das hab ich sowieso nie verstanden, Leilo. Estel ist sehr nett, er ist sogar recht anziehend, wenn man ihn eingeweicht und neu eingekleidet hat, aber er ist auch _sehr_ gebunden. Und außerdem kann er mit jemandem wie Thranduil oder Legolas oder meinetwegen auch Elladan nicht mithalten, wenn ich mal ganz ehrlich bin. Innere Werte hin oder her."

„Ja." Äußerst betrübt rupfte Leiloss eine Wiesenblume aus und drehte den Stängel um ihren Zeigefinger. „Und jetzt?"

„Wie? Und jetzt?" Worauf wollte das Mädchen denn nun hinaus? Varya runzelte verwundert die Stirn.

„Wie sag ich es ihm bloß?"

_Nur nicht lachen,_ beschwor Varya ihre eigene Selbstbeherrschung. Die Lippen fest zusammengepresst, wandte sie sich etwas ab. Thranduil stand wie eine Statue am Ufer. Den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, die Fäuste in die Seiten gestützt beobachtete er offenbar, was sich da oben auf dem Felsen so abspielte. Auf seinen hinreißend schönen Zügen spiegelte sich unverhohlene Schadenfreude wider.

„Ich mach das", bot sich Varya an, um dem Trauerspiel von Leiloss' erster Liebe ein Ende zu bereiten und endlich das Mädchen loszuwerden. Die Abgeschiedenheit hier am See war einfach zu perfekt, um sie sich entgehen zu lassen. Alle anderen waren im Nachtlager...

„Du bist viel netter als Galen behauptet hat", strahlte Leiloss, ohne die geringsten Anstalten zu machen, endlich zu verschwinden.

Varya runzelte die Stirn. „Was hat Galen denn behauptet?"

„Das wäre mein Problem und du würdest es bestimmt nicht zu deinem machen, aber ich könnte dich ja mal fragen."

Sie würde aber Galen zu ihrem Problem machen und ihn dafür bei der nächsten Gelegenheit steinigen. „Tja, Männer oder Elben oder was auch immer für eine Sorte dieses Geschlechts sind eben echte Trottel."

„Alle?" Leiloss blickte jetzt auch zu Thranduil. Aus der Wiesenblume in ihrer Hand wurde langsam eine undefinierbare Masse von Blütenblättern und zerquetschten Stücken des Stängels. „Wie ist das so?"

„Was?" Varya spielte auf Zeit. Sie wusste ganz genau, worauf die andere jetzt zu allem Überfluss auch noch hinaus wollte. Warum konnte sie nicht einfach Glorfindel fragen? Der hatte Erfahrungen aus ganzen Jahrtausenden!

„Du weißt schon."

Thranduil grinste inzwischen und machte keinerlei Anstalten, Varya zu Hilfe zu kommen.

„Äh..."

„Komm schon, Varya, Galen wollte mit mir nicht darüber reden. Er behauptet, ich wäre zu jung dafür, dabei bin ich erwachsen." Leiloss schnaubte etwas empört. „Ich will wissen, wie das funktioniert."

Unwillkürlich tauchten eigentlich sehr angenehme Erinnerungen an unterschiedlichste Gelegenheiten vor Varyas innerem Auge auf. Allein der Gedanke daran verursachte ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut. Was nicht hieß, dass sie ausgerechnet Leiloss jetzt an diesen Erinnerungen teilhaben lassen wollte. „Du wirst es selber rausfinden, sobald du einen Gefährten gefunden hast. Leilo, ich kann dir da wenig erzählen, es ergibt sich eben. Mehr lässt sich nicht dazu sagen."

„Dann frag ich eben Elladan", verkündete die Jüngere deutlich beleidigt.

Es sollte wohl eine Drohung sein, aber das war Varya jetzt wirklich egal. „Mach das, aber er soll es dir nur erklären und nicht sofort am praktischen Beispiel demonstrieren. Du kannst ihm Grüße von mir ausrichten. Versucht er es trotzdem, kastrier ich ihn. Oder noch besser, ich verrate es Indaris."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

Varya rutschte von dem Fels herunter und baute sich vor der Ithildrim auf. „Tödlicher Ernst."

„Elrohir wird mir sicher auch helfen." Leiloss erkannte offenbar gerade den Vorteil von Zwillingen.

„Für den gilt das gleiche. Und jetzt gehst du besser, ich muss noch etwas mit Thranduil besprechen."

„Sag doch sofort, dass ich störe."

„Jetzt ja, verschwinde also."

Mit ärgerlich gerunzelter Stirn sah sie der Elbin nach, wie diese offenkundig wütend davon stob. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Galen konnte sich auf etwas gefasst machen, weil er sie ihr überhaupt auf den Hals gehetzt hatte. Sie war schließlich nicht Leiloss' Mutter oder eine sonstige Verwandte, die sie mit den eher körperlichen Verbindungen eines Paares vertraut zu machen hatte.

„Schade", meinte hinter ihr Thranduil und schlenderte langsam die letzten Meter zu ihrem erhöhten Beobachtungsplatz heran. „Ich hätte zu gerne gehört, was du ihr so erzählt hättest."

„Im Augenblick jedenfalls nur Erinnerungen", grollte sie. „Sie hat sich den denkbar schlechtesten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, finde ich."

„Außerdem hast du dich gewunden wie ein Aal", lächelte er und zog sie an sich. „Zwar wie ein bildschöner, aber dennoch wie ein Aal."

„Meldest du dich etwa freiwillig?"

„Eru bewahre mich davor." Einen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt schlug er den Weg zurück zu den anderen ein. „Es ist zwar schon ewig her, aber ich erinnere mich noch an den Abend, an dem ich meinte, mit meinem Sohn dieses Gespräch führen zu müssen."

„Armer Legolas", kicherte Varya.

„Von wegen!" schnaubte Thranduil. „Er saß vor mir, die Augen groß wie blaue Glasperlen und hat mich rumstammeln lassen wie einen Idioten. Für sein Alter hatte der Junge eine erstaunliche Selbstbeherrschung. Es hat eine halbe Stunde gedauert, bis er sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten konnte."

„Armer König."

„Allerdings. Der Bursche wusste schon seit ein paar Jahren, von was ich da rede. Legolas ist viel durchtriebener, als er sich immer den Anschein gibt." Thranduil schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Väterliche Zuneigung und Respekt, beides in fast unendlichem Ausmaß, sprachen aus jeder Silbe. Da war wenig, das diese Gefühle für seinen Sohn überhaupt trüben konnte.

Varya fiel auf Anhieb eigentlich nur eines ein und das war dieser rotschwarz-geringelte Verfolger, den sie bereits vor einigen Tagen entdeckt hatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass auch Legolas nicht entgangen war, dass Ionnin sich entgegen jede Absprache nicht in den Palast verzogen hatte, sondern seinem geliebten Elbenprinzen an den Fersen klebte. Es fragte sich, wann er sich endlich bemerkbar machte und wie Thranduil darauf reagierte, wenn sein Besuch in Bruchtal von einem recht großen, sehr anhänglichen Bergsalamander begleitet wurde.

„Forlos wollte schon eine Suchmannschaft ausschicken", wurden sie am Lagerplatz von Glorfindel begrüßt. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll euch beiden nicht den Spaß verderben."

„Schade, dass nicht alle hier so sensibel sind", zischelte Varya in Galens Richtung.

Ihr Freund breitete nur betont harmlos die Arme aus. „Was hätte ich machen sollen?"

„Darüber reden wir noch." Eingedenk ihres Versprechens an Leiloss stapfte sie zu Estel, packte den überraschten Sterblichen am Handgelenk und schleifte ihn ein paar Meter mit sich an einen etwas ruhigeren Platz.

„Was ist?" wollte er beunruhigt wissen, ein etwas verunsichertes Funkeln in diesen ausdrucksvollen grauen Augen. „Ich hab sie nicht angerührt, das schwöre ich."

„Das ist mir klar." Varya packte ihn an den Schultern, setzte eine fürchterlich ernste Miene auf und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Estel, ich weiß, es wird dir das Herz brechen, aber ich muss dir eine Mitteilung machen. Trag es wie ein Mann, auch wenn es eine Last ist, die kaum von einem einzelnen zu bewältigen ist."

„Ist das ein Trick von Elladan?" Sein Misstrauen konnte man fast greifen und in Flaschen abfüllen.

„Nein und wenn er das Gegenteil behauptet, lügt er", gluckste Varya. Sie räusperte sich. „Also, mein armer Freund, leider hat die liebe Leilo festgestellt, dass ihre Gefühle für dich erkaltet sind."

Er war gefasst, ziemlich jedenfalls. Die Art, wie er eine Hand zur Faust ballte und mit einem triumphierenden Laut etwas nach oben stieß, musste als Zeichen seiner Erschütterung gewertet werden. Auch das breite Lächeln und das Strahlen in seinen Augen durfte man nicht überbewerten. „Wirklich?"

„Wirklich", bestätigte Varya mit Grabesstimme. „Und wenn du nicht aufhörst, so breit zu grinsen, erzähl ich ihr, dass es dir das Herz gebrochen hat und sie es sich noch einmal überlegen sollte, bevor du dir was antust."

Das wirkte. Estel gab einen recht passablen Verlassenen ab. Da konnte man sogar verkraften, dass er den beorningschen Pfirsichlikör so ausgiebig kostete, bis er mit seinen Brüdern zusammen laut und auch noch falsch ‚Reise durch Mittelerde' durch die majestätische Stille des Nebelgebirges grölte. Es endete zum Glück, als Legolas in seltener Unbeherrschtheit ein Stück Feuerholz nach ihnen schmiss. Ein brennendes, wie Elladan empört feststellte.

Insgesamt war die Stimmung also so gelöst, wie sie unter dem Eindruck des Kampfes gegen die Orks eigentlich nur sein konnte. Der Schlaf der Elben, bewacht von Forlos' Kriegern, die sehr viel ausgeruhter waren als die Bruchtaler, war ungetrübt und so erholsam, dass sie am nächsten Morgen mit neuem Schwung die Reise nach Bruchtal antreten konnten.

Es gab keine neuen Gefahren mehr, nur die Ankündigung davon. So jedenfalls ließen sich die Gespräche zwischen Glorfindel und Thranduil deuten, kaum waren die Spuren der Trolle zu sehen, die sich gewaltsam ihren Weg durch das Gelände gebahnt hatten. Auch wenn die Elben zunächst nur Bruchtal ansteuerten, war für jeden klar, dass sich hier etwas eingeschlichen hatte, das so schnell wie möglich auch wieder beseitigt werden musste.

Varya verdrängte den Gedanken daran, dass Thranduil nicht der Charakter war, sich so eine Jagd entgehen zu lassen. Ein Blick in sein nachdenkliches Gesicht, kaum war die Rede von den Trollen, nahm ihr dennoch jede Illusion. Und auch Legolas schien einem derartigen Unternehmen nicht abgeneigt. Elronds Söhne waren sowieso für jeden Kampf zu haben, solange er sich nur gegen die dunklen Kreaturen richtete.

Da war es ein eher schwacher Trost, dass sich die Mienen von Forlos und dem Galadhrim zwar auch jedes Mal verdüsterten, kaum kamen die Trolle zur Sprache, nur aus anderen Gründen. Ihnen war wohl klar, dass sie unweigerlich mit von der Partie sein würden, um die Jäger selber zu schützen.

Trotz allem war es eine angenehme Reise und Varyas Vorfreude auf Bruchtal, von dem Galen so geschwärmt hatte, stieg mit jedem Meter, den sie sich Elronds Zuhause näherten. Schließlich überquerten sie in den frühen Morgenstunden den Bruinen und erreichten das Tal, als die aufgehende Sonne es mit Gold und warmen Rot übergoss.

Varya hatte Tränen in den Augen, so herrlich war der Anblick. Elrond hatte ein Wunder erschaffen.

o

* * *

o

Die Trollhöhen…verwundert war er jedenfalls nicht. Hier in der Nähe hatte es den Angriff auf die Lossidil gegeben und die Höhen waren der einzige Ort, an dem sich eine größere Gruppe Räuber so wirkungsvoll verstecken konnte, dass sie den stets wachsamen Augen Bruchtals entgehen konnte.

„Damit hast du wohl nicht gerechnet." Seine Begleiterin drehte sich im Sattel zu ihm um und warf ihm einen triumphierenden Blick zu.

„Erwartest du, dass ich jetzt überrascht bin?" Erestor gestattete sich ein überhebliches Lächeln. Sie hasste das nämlich, wie er inzwischen festgestellt hatte.

„Du denkst wohl, dich kann nichts mehr überraschen."

„Nur noch wenig."

„Wie wäre es damit?"

In den Büschen entlang des schmalen Waldweges raschelte es kurz und dann strömten von allen Seiten vermummte Gestalten auf den Weg. Sie waren bewaffnet. Erestor korrigierte sich: sie waren nicht nur bewaffnet, sie hatten die Waffen auch alle gezückt. So ähnlich musste es Gildor und den Lossidil ergangen sein. Erestor spürte leichten Ärger in seinem Innern aufkommen. Keineswegs etwa auf diese Wegelagerer, sondern auf sich selbst, weil er sie zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte. Es hätte ihm einfach nicht entgehen dürfen.

Äußerlich dennoch völlig ruhig ließ er seinen Blick über diese Figuren gleiten, bis er an einem Mann hängen blieb, der etwas hinter den anderen stand. Der einzige unter ihnen, der seine Waffen nicht gezogen hatte, elbische Waffen. Aus welchen toten Händen mochte er sie an sich genommen haben? „Ich nehme an, das hier soll meine Verabredung sein."

„Ich hab ihn gefunden, Marsden", rief Hestia jedenfalls zufrieden und lenkte ihr Pferd hinter die Linien der Räuber.

Erestor unterdrückte unwillkürlich ein Grinsen, als die Augen ihres Anführers bei der Nennung seines Namens verärgert aufblitzten. Scheinbar unbeeindruckt neigte er kaum merklich den Kopf. „Marsden also. Die Einladung ist von Euch. Das ist sie doch oder ist das hier nur ein zufälliger Hinterhalt, bei dem Ihr tatsächlich glaubt, einen Elben besiegen zu können?"

Hestias Anführer war nicht so dumm, sich sofort damit zu brüsten, dass es ihm wohl bereits mehrere Male gelungen sei. Stattdessen verließ er mit kraftvollen Schritten, die auf einen noch nicht sehr alten Mann hindeuteten, seinen erhöhten Aussichtspunkt und zog dabei das Halstuch herunter, mit dem er bislang seine Züge verborgen hatte. Ein anziehendes Gesicht enthüllte sich dem Betrachter: junge, gleichmäßige Linien eines blassen Gesichts, das verriet, wie wenig Zeit sein Besitzer im Sonnenlicht verbrachte. So wohlgeformt waren die Linien, so klar die hellgrauen Augen, dass sich Erestor fragte, ob nicht das Blut der Dunedain in Marsdens Adern floss. Seine Vorfahren würden nicht sehr stolz auf ihn sein, wahrlich nicht. Aber andererseits machte Marsden auch nicht den Eindruck, als würde ihn das sonderlich interessieren. Kälte lauerte am Grund seiner Augen und noch ein anderer Funke glomm darin, den man ohne großes Rätselraten als Hass bezeichnen konnte.

Gut zwei Schritte von Erestor blieb der Sterbliche stehen und sah zu ihm hoch. Es schien ihn nicht zu stören, dass der Elb immer noch auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes saß und auch keinerlei Anstalten machte, wenigstens aus Höflichkeit abzusteigen und sich auf die Höhe seines Gesprächspartners zu begeben.

„Man sagt, kein Elb erhebt die Waffe gegen einen seinesgleichen", begann er langsam.

„Man sagt viel, wenn die Winternächte kalt sind und die Ammenmärchen länger werden", entgegnete Erestor.

„Eine gute Antwort. Allerdings frage ich mich, ob man den Worten eines Diebes überhaupt trauen kann."

„Ich würde es sicher nicht. Ebenso wenig, wie ich den Worten eines Gesetzlosen traue, der hier in den Wäldern haust und Waffen trägt, die er sicher nicht für Gold erstanden hat."

„Noch eine gute Antwort." Marsden neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und musterte Erestor nachdenklich. „Eine unglückliche Situation, nicht wahr? Keiner traut dem anderen. Was also schlagt Ihr vor, Eren?"

Erestor seufzte leicht. „Gar nichts, Marsden. Es war Eure Idee, mich hierher zu bitten durch Eure Botin, die nebenbei bemerkt, eine ausgesprochen schlechte Gesellschafterin ist. Es hieß, Ihr hättet ein durchaus lukratives Angebot für mich."

„Das stimmt allerdings."

„Dann nennt es und wir werden sehen, ob sich der Weg für mich gelohnt hat."

„Aber doch nicht hier", meinte Marsden mit einem charmanten, aber nichtsdestotrotz sehr falschen Lächeln. „Betrachtet Euch erst einmal als meinen Gast und begleitet mich an einen Ort, der sehr viel besser geeignet ist, unser Geschäft zu besprechen."

Erestors Begeisterung hielt sich in Grenzen. Andererseits hatte er sich schon zu weit vorgewagt, um jetzt noch einen Rückzieher machen zu können. Wenn er wirklich etwas über Marsden erfahren wollte, musste er ihn nun begleiten. Stumm neigte er zum Zeichen seiner Zustimmung den Kopf.

Er hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass Marsden und seine Männer nun ihre Pferde holen würden, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Der Anführer der Räuberbande blieb zu Erestors Rechten und deutete nur mit einer Handbewegung an, dem Weg weiter zu folgen. Hestia hatte sich als einzige weitere Person mit einem Reittier an die Spitze gesetzt, während alle anderen sich vor und hinter dem Elben einsortierten wie in eine Prozession. Marsden marschierte an Erestors Seite, als wollte er ganz sicher gehen, dass der Elb auch bei ihm blieb.

Eine ganze Weile wurde kein Wort gesprochen. Sie hielten sich auf einem kaum erkennbaren Pfad durch dieses dichte Waldgebiet, das an seinem Südrand von dem Weg durchschnitten wurde, auf dem alle Reisenden zwischen Bruchtal und dem Westen mit all seinen Ansiedlungen früher oder später herkamen. Es war ein idealer Platz und eigentlich sehr verwunderlich, dass vor Marsden noch niemand auf die Idee gekommen war, sich hier zwecks gelegentlicher Überfälle auf harmlose Reisende einzunisten.

Marsden musste Erestors Gedanken erraten, denn er schmunzelte richtig vergnügt. „Eine echte Erwerbslücke, die wir hier gefunden haben. Wisst Ihr, was das Schönste daran ist?"

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung", log Erestor. Es lag dabei auf der Hand, was den Sterblichen so amüsierte.

„Keiner merkt etwas", triumphierte Marsden dann auch prompt. „Wir suchen unser Wild sehr sorgfältig aus. Wer hier entlangkommt und von uns gejagt wird, hat niemanden mehr, der noch eine Nachricht von ihm erwartet. Man weiß nicht einmal, dass wir hier sind."

_Denkst du also. Irrtümer sind in deinem Geschäft leider tödlich, du Ratte._ Erestor runzelte jedoch zweifelnd die Stirn. „Bruchtal ist noch sehr nah. Ihr lauft in Gefahr, dass sie Euch ihre Krieger auf den Hals hetzen."

„Nur wenn sie erfahren, dass es uns gibt." Marsden wollte noch etwas sagen, aber einer seiner Männer trat an ihn heran und tuschelte kurz mit ihm. „Entschuldigt mich einen Moment."

Erestor beobachtete ihn, wie er etwas unwillig weiter nach vorne marschierte und mit einem seiner Männer sprach. Eigentlich sprach Marsden nicht wirklich mit ihm, sondern hörte zu, wie der andere lebhaft auf ihn einredete. Viel konnte der Elb nicht von diesem Kerl erkennen, aber an den Bewegungen war etwas, das tief in seinen Erinnerungen für Unruhe sorgte. Erestors Anspannung wuchs.

Anstatt jedoch Alarm zu schreien, schüttelte Marsden grinsend den Kopf und kam wieder zu ihm zurück. „Wir werden Euch wohl ein paar Leibwächter geben müssen. Meine Männer sind nicht sehr begeistert, dass ich einen Elb hier unter uns dulde."

„Verständlich", murmelte Erestor und blickte nochmals zu dem Wegelagerer, dem trotz seiner nach wie vor bestehenden Vermummung der Ärger anzumerken war. „Was hat er gegen Elben?"

„Was hat er gegen Elben?" wiederholte Marsden, während er Mornens Flanke tätschelte. „Könnt Ihr Euch das nicht selber beantworten?"

„Nein."

„Vielleicht liegt genau darin der Grund."

Die Bewegung kam sehr schnell und Erestor erfasste sie auch nur aus dem Augenwinkel. Es reichte, um wenigstens noch leicht zu Seite auszuweichen, aber dennoch spürte er sofort danach einen siedenden Schmerz an seiner rechten Hüfte. Beinahe ungläubig starrte er einen Moment auf den Griff eines Messers, das dort in seinem Fleisch steckte.

„Ihr haltet euch einfach für zu schlau, Lord Erestor, ihr alle", zischelte Marsden und machte Anstalten, erneut nach dem Messer zu greifen.

Es war ein Reflex, der Erestor trotz der Schmerzen nach ihm treten ließ und den Sterblichen an den Wegrand beförderte. Zu Erestors Glück hatte Marsden wohl keine Zeit gehabt, auch noch die anderen Spießgesellen zu benachrichtigen. Aber es konnte nur noch wenige Atemzüge dauern, bis sie es begriffen. Zumal nun auch der, der Erestor wohl kannte, sich umgedreht hatte und zu ihnen gerannt kam. Er kämpfte sich durch seine noch nichts ahnenden Kumpane durch und das Halstuch vor seinem Gesicht verrutschte. Erestor erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf nicht wirklich fremde Gesichtszüge, die er jedoch noch nicht richtig einordnen konnte.

Er hatte auch keine Zeit zu weiteren Fragen. Jede Sekunde, die er länger hier verharrte, verringerte seine Chancen, jemals lebend aus den Trollhöhen wieder herauszukommen. Mornen dachte wohl ähnlich und nahm ihm einfach die Entscheidung ab. Gerade als Erestor sein Schwert zog, drehte sich das Tier auf der Stelle um und jagte rücksichtslos zwischen den Männern Marsdens den schmalen Pfad herunter. Manche sprangen noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, andere hatten nicht soviel Glück. Erestor hörte die Schmerzensschreie, die hinter ihm die vorher so angenehme Stille des Waldes störten. Er hörte aber auch noch andere Rufe, die nach Pferden schrieen und voller Wut waren.

Noch war er mit Mornen im Vorteil, aber das würde nicht lange anhalten. Er war drei Tagesreisen von Bruchtal entfernt und seine Verfolger würden genau wissen, welche Richtung er nun einschlug. Erestor machte sich keine Illusionen. Diese Zeit im Sattel bei einer wilden Flucht zu verbringen, würde ihm nicht gelingen. Schon jetzt spürte er, wie sich das Messer bei jeder Bewegung tiefer in seine Hüfte bohrte und dort noch größeren Schaden anrichtete als ohnehin schon. Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck zog er es heraus. Seine Hand krampfte sich um den Griff, während ein Schmerzensschrei seine Kehle verließ. Dem folgte ein Fluch, weil der Schmerz seine Muskeln zum Zucken brachte und sein Schwert ihm aus den krampfenden Fingern der anderen Hand glitt. Er hörte nicht, wie es auf den weichen Waldboden prallte, er sah sich nicht einmal danach um. Es war mühsam genug, sich auf Mornens Rücken zu halten.

Wie lange würde Marsden brauchen, bis er genügend Reittiere herangeschafft hatte, um endgültig die Verfolgung aufzunehmen? Und wie lange würde es dauern, bis Erestor einfach nicht mehr weiterreiten konnte und diese Meuchelmörder ihn aufspürten?

Sie brauchten nur dem Weg nach Bruchtal folgen und seinem Blut, das nun ungehemmt aus der Wunde strömte. Erestor verdrängte den Gedanken, welche Verletzungen diese Klinge angerichtet hatte. Sie war zwar nur kurz, dafür aber recht breit und zu beiden Seiten geschärft.

Mornen nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. Noch vor dem Waldrand machte der Hengst auf einmal eine völlig unvorbereitete Bewegung und warf seinen geschwächten Reiter einfach ab. Erestor hatte das Gefühl, von Schmerz überschwemmt zu werden, als er auf dem Boden auftraf. Ungläubig hob er den Blick zu seinem vierbeinigen Begleiter, der kurz stehen geblieben war und ihn aufmerksam und irgendwie ungeduldig musterte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Elb begriff, was das Tier ihm überhaupt mitteilen wollte. Dann nickte er nur zum Zeichen seines Verstehens und schleppte sich mit nachlassender Kraft vom Weg tiefer in den immer dichteren Wald. Hinter sich hörte er, wie Mornen erneut mit hohem Tempo den Weg weiter herunterstürmte. Er würde sie ablenken. Eru allein wusste, um welchen Preis.

Erestor fand schließlich eine tiefe Mulde, in der er wohl eine Weile sicher sein würde. _Verkrochen, um zu sterben_, dachte er in einem Anflug von bitterer Ironie. _Du endest wie ein elender Schuft. Deine eigene Rolle hier draußen holt dich ein._

Schatten schienen lebendig zu werden und langsam nach ihm zu greifen. Der Schmerz ließ seltsamerweise nach. Erestor fragte sich, ob Schmerz eine Frage des Blutes war. Lagen darin die Seele und das Wesen eines jeden lebenden Dings eingebetet? Je mehr dieser leuchtend roten Essenz ihn verließ, desto weniger schien auch von ihm zu bleiben. Beinahe gelassen bemerkte er, dass Reiter den Weg entlang donnerten. Nach den erbosten Stimmen zu urteilen, handelte es sich um Marsden und seine Männer. Sie folgten Mornen, der nicht nur klüger als sein Reiter war, sondern ohne ihn auch noch sehr viel schneller.

Trotzdem war es vergeblich, entschied Erestor. Selbst wenn Mornen Bruchtal heil erreichte und man dort verstand, was geschehen war, würde Hilfe nicht mehr rechtzeitig bei ihm anlangen. Natürlich hatte er die Möglichkeit, sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zu machen, wenn erstmal wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, doch so ganz glaubte Erestor nicht an diese Lösung. Marsden war nicht dumm, er würde Posten entlang der Straße zum Bruinen aufstellen, gegen die der Noldo keine Chance hatte. Kein Schwert, geschwächt, kein Pferd – er war zu leichte Beute.

Erestor verfiel in einen leichten Dämmer, in dem Bilder aus seiner Vergangenheit sich mit solchen abwechselten, die ihre Quelle an einem anderen Ort haben mussten. Unheilvolle Szenen aufkommender Unwetter jagten vor seinem inneren Auge heran. Das Grollen starker Gewitter mischte sich in seiner Schwäche mit dem Geräusch der zurückkehrenden Wegelagerer. Er hatte Mühe, Vorstellung und Wirklichkeit auseinander zu halten. Noch mehr Mühe machte es ihm, die Zeit abzuschätzen, die er nun schon hier zusammengekauert lag und den Blutfluss durch den Druck seiner Hand zu verlangsamen versuchte.

Dunkelheit umfing ihn, als in seiner Nähe Geräusche erklangen, die einen herannahenden Wanderer verrieten. Erestor rappelte sich auf und umfasste den Griff von Marsdens Messer mit der einen Hand, den seines eigenen Dolches mit der anderen. Wenn er schon sterben musste, dann wie ein Krieger und nicht wie ein heulender Schwächling.

Der Neuankömmling war vorsichtig. Langsam näherte er sich Erestors Mulde, verharrte gelegentlich und blieb schließlich an ihrem Rand stehen. Erestor hob den Kopf, bereit, aufzuspringen, aber eigentlich kaum noch fähig dazu. Er wäre fast zusammengebrochen, als er den großen Pferdeschädel erblickte, der in der Dunkelheit nur allmählich auszumachen war.

„Mornen", flüsterte er heiser. „Freund, du solltest dich in Sicherheit bringen."

Offenbar war sein langjähriger Begleiter zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er wenigstens in diesem Fall seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen hatte. Ohne auch nur den Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens blieb er weiterhin am Rande der Mulde stehen. Das einzige Anzeichen, dass ihm das Zögern seines Herrn langsam auf die Nerven ging, bestand darin, dass er mit dem rechten Vorderhuf scharrte.

„Du könntest mir etwas entgegenkommen", ächzte Erestor und versuchte dabei, sich sehr mühsam aufzurappeln. „Es soll Pferde geben, die das machen."

_Aber ich sicher nicht_, besagte Mornens Gesichtsausdruck.

„Asfaloth würde es bestimmt machen", grollte Erestor mit neuer Kraft und zog sich auf die Beine.

_Träum weiter_, schien es von Mornen zu kommen.

Der Gedanke, dass er nun ernsthaft unter Halluzinationen litt, blitzte kurz in Erestor auf, verschwand aber wieder, da er für solche Überlegungen nicht mehr wirklich die Kraft hatte. Äußerst unelegant brachte der Noldo es schließlich fertig, sich in den Sattel zu ziehen. Er lag mehr auf Mornens Rücken als dass er saß, doch es musste reichen. Stilfragen waren im Augenblick nicht wirklich entscheidend.

„Wir müssen nach Bruchtal kommen", flüsterte er seinem vierbeinigen Begleiter zu, der sich so vorsichtig in Bewegung setzte, wie es überhaupt möglich war. „Irgendwie."

o

* * *

tbc

**serena**: Na, schönen Urlaub gehabt? Dann bist du ja erholt für den Weihnachtsstress gönn mir die Rache als Nicht-in-Urlaub-Fahrerin. Hm, tja Erestor, wie es scheint, ist es nicht wirklich gut gegangen. Elrond wird seine wahre Freude daran haben.

**Lord elo**: Ich hoffe, sie hat nix gemerkt. Also, Westen oder Osten. Kommt auf den Standpunkt an (grins). Aber Bruchtal liegt im Westen, wenn man im Nebelgebirge ist. Im Osten liegt dann Düsterwald und Rhûn. Südöstlich noch Lothlorien und der Rest, der auf dem Weg nach Gondor so anfällt. Steht man natürlich im Auenland, liegt Bruchtal im Osten. Ja, ehm,…du verstehst, worauf ich hinaus will.

**Feanen**: Auf Isländisch? (erstmal Kaffe zur Beruhigung braucht) Andererseits hat es bestimmt mal enormen Sammlerwert, so hoch dürfte die Auflage nicht sein. Menno, ich hab die SEE doch noch nicht. Ist ein Weihnachtsgeschenk und ich will dem Schenker nicht die Freude verderben (schluchz).

**Sarah0683**: Das erklärt natürlich einiges!

Sei stolz auf mich – hier hat es diesmal nicht einen einzigen Rothemden erwischt. Nur Erestor, aber der lebt wenigstens noch. Alles Hestias Schuld! Sie ist hinterlistig, die junge Dame. Wird schon noch sehen, was sie davon hat. Andererseits war Erestor auch leichtsinnig. Selbst er muss damit rechnen, dass ihn mal irgendjemand erkennt.

Hm, ich schätze schon, dass Legolas die beiden auseinander halten kann. Und nicht nur er. Sie sollen sich zwar ungewöhnlich ähnlich sein, aber Elben sind ja nu sehr feinsinnig (denk ich mir zumindest) und da die beiden charakterlich nicht gerade gleich sind, dürfte sich das in ihrer Ausstrahlung bemerkbar machen. Gilt übrigens auch für zweijährige Zwillingspäarchen, bei denen einer ein Teufel und einer ein Engel ist (aus Erfahrungsschatz schöpfe)

Ich schätze, Elladan hat sich einfach diesen Ruf zugelegt, um nicht dauernd mit seinem Vater verglichen zu werden. Könnte ich mir vorstellen (reine Spekulation – ich weiß ja)

**Iary**: Für Haldir ist das ganze wohl so was Ähnliches wie ein Vergnügungs-Abenteuerurlaub. Der Dia-Abend später in Lorien dürfte eine Menge Publikum anziehen. Allein Celeborn hat wohl den meisten Spaß, was diese umtriebige Brut da so alles anstellt.

Figwit und Gilnín im Team – wir werden sehen, was sie da zustande bringen.

**Ithiliell**: Psst, in den nächsten Kapiteln fechten Thranduil und Varya noch das ein oder andere Gefecht miteinander aus. Macht mir doch auch immer den meisten Spaß. Obwohl Erestor sich langsam aber sicher zu einem meiner Favoriten entwickelt. Man merkt es wahrscheinlich daran, dass er erst einmal was drüber kriegt (seufz)

**Donnfindel**: Schöne Grüße an den Sekretär (kicher). Ja, man sieht ja, was Erestor davon hat. Andererseits dachte ich mir, er ist ja nicht irgendein Hilfsarbeiter sondern Führungspersönlichkeit, da trifft man eben selbständige Entscheidungen, auch wenn sie ins Auge gehen. So richtig (autsch). Doch Thranduil und Elrond treffen sich. Gleich im nächsten Kapitel.


	10. Heiler hat man nie zuwenig

**Disclaimer**: Alles gehört dem unglaublichen Prof. Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Ich habe es mir ausgeliehen und muss es leider wieder abgeben.

o-o

**10. Kapitel: Heiler hat man nie zu wenig**

o-o

„Zehn", raunte Legolas kaum hörbar.

Thranduil schüttelte den Kopf. „Fünf."

„Wetten?"

„Sicher. Worum?"

„Nur, dass du dich beim nächsten Ärger milde zeigst", lächelte Düsterwalds Thronfolger.

Thranduil überlegte kurz. Die Wette war kaum zu verlieren. „Gut, aber du machst beim nächsten Mal ausnahmsweise, was ich dir sage, wenn ich gewinne."

„Aber immer doch."

„Was murmelt ihr denn da?" erkundigte sich Glorfindel irritiert.

Orophers Nachkommen lächelten ihn freundlich an, erwiderten aber nichts. Sie waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, das Objekt ihrer Wette im Auge zu behalten. Bislang hielt sich Varya ja noch ganz ordentlich. Sie ritt etwas entfernt zu Thranduils Rechten und machte sogar einen ganz seriösen Eindruck, als sie alle nacheinander in den großen Innenhof von Elronds Haus einritten. Das strahlende Lächeln, kaum erkannte sie Elrond auf dem Treppenabsatz, kündigte aber bereits an, dass auch dieser offizielle Rahmen die übliche Begrüßungsfreude einer Ithildrim nicht nachhaltig unterdrücken würde.

Kaum hatten alles ihre Pferde gestoppt, rutschte Varya aus dem Sattel. Sie sah rasch zu Thranduil, der nur nachgiebig und sehr uneigennützig lächelte, dann steuerte sie die linke Seite der breiten Treppe an, die zu beiden Seiten hoch zum Portal führte. Thranduil zählte in Gedanken mit und hätte fast geflucht, als sie den sechsten Schritt machte und immer noch recht angemessen einherschritt.

„Du hast verloren", triumphierte sein Sohn.

Beim achten Schritt war dann Schluss mit Angemessenheit und Zurückhaltung.

„Meister Elrond!" rief sie und stürmte die Treppe hinauf, vorbei an einigen höchst irritierten Bewohnern Bruchtals, die Zeuge wurden, wie ihr Lord entgegen seiner sonstigen Art laut auflachte und die Arme ausbreitete, um seine Besucherin aufzufangen.

„Du aber auch", meinte Thranduil in Legolas' Richtung und schickte sich an, dem Wirbelsturm aus Mondlicht etwas gemessener zu folgen.

Diesmal musste Varya wirklich völlig außer sich vor Freude sein, denn Elrond taumelte unter dem Ansturm erst einmal einige Schritte zurück, bis er wieder festen Stand hatte und die herzliche Umarmung auch erwidern konnte.

„Sie hat sich nicht verändert", erklärte Thranduil, den Varyas Begrüßungsrituale schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr aus der Ruhe bringen konnten.

„Nichts anderes habe ich erwartet", schmunzelte Elrond und ließ seinen Blick über die Neuankömmlinge gleiten. Es musste eine Sinnestäuschung sein, dass er beinahe schmerzlich zusammenzuckte, als er Leiloss und Hinner darunter entdeckte. „So geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder. Königlicher Besuch in Bruchtal. Ihr seht mich hocherfreut, Thranduil."

„Ach wirklich?" meinte Thranduil spöttisch. „Ich hätte es Euch gerne erspart, aber wir waren schließlich schon halb auf dem Weg, wenn man den Aussagen bestimmter Teilnehmer dieser Reisegruppe glauben darf."

„Gildor", meinte einer der Zwillinge überrascht. „Was machst du denn schon wieder hier? Das nenn ich Reisetempo."

Unwillkürlich richtete sich Thranduils Aufmerksamkeit auf den blonden Elb, der etwas abseits stand und sich offenbar nicht so recht an der ganzen Wiedersehensfreude beteiligen konnte.

„Es ist einiges geschehen", meinte Elrond nur mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln zu Thranduil. „Und nichts davon gehört jetzt hierher. Lasst mich Euch erst einmal vorstellen, dann wird man Euch Unterkünfte zuweisen, wo Ihr ruhen könnt."

Thranduil hasste sich dafür, aber seine Instinkte schlugen Alarm. Etwas in Bruchtal war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Es musste mit diesem Elben zusammenhängen beziehungsweise seiner offenbar für Elronds Söhne recht unerwarteten Anwesenheit hier. „Und dann werden wir ausführlich reden müssen, Lord Elrond."

„Ja, wohl schon", nickte der Herr von Bruchtal, zwang sich regelrecht zu einem Lächeln und reichte Varya seinen Arm. „Euer erster Besuch in meinem Haus, meine Liebe. Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich mich darauf gefreut habe. Gildor, darf ich dir Varya vorstellen. Sie ist Thranduils-„

„Heilerin", fuhr ihm Varya völlig überraschend in die Parade. „König Thranduils Heilerin. Ich freue mich, Euch kennen zu lernen, Gildor."

Elrond stutzte und warf einen Blick zu Thranduil, der kaum weniger verblüfft war. Und damit waren sie auch nicht alleine. Glorfindel runzelte die Stirn und Legolas hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um eine Bemerkung dazu zu machen. Elrond fing sich als erster wieder.

„Und eine ganz bemerkenswerte Heilerin noch dazu", ergänzte der Herr von Bruchtal, ohne dass seiner Stimme noch etwas von der Verwunderung anzumerken war. Auch bei den übrigen Bewohnern seines Hauses respektierte er diese zwar der Wahrheit entsprechende Bezeichnung, die allerdings nicht im Geringsten den Kern der Beziehung zwischen Thranduil und Varya traf.

Thranduil selber grübelte zwar noch, ärgerlich war er zudem, doch Gelegenheit, dieses seltsame Verhalten aufzuklären, hatte er nicht. Die düsteren Blicke, die zwischen Glorfindel und Gildor getauscht wurden, beunruhigten ihn sehr viel mehr. Noch bevor man sie alle in ihre Gemächer führen konnte, nahm er den Vanya einen Moment beiseite.

„Was ist so beunruhigendes an der Anwesenheit von Gildor?" fragte er gedämpft.

Glorfindel wollte erst abwiegeln, hob dann aber ratlos die Arme. „Er sollte noch unterwegs zu den Grauen Anfurten sein, um eine Gruppe Lossidil dorthin zu geleiten, die den letzten Weg nach Westen antreten."

„Offenbar musste er seine Reise unterbrechen", befand Thranduil.

„So sieht es aus", nickte Glorfindel und die Unruhe kam nun mehr an die Oberfläche seiner immer so gelassenen Miene. „Ich muss mit Elrond darüber reden."

„Bei diesem Gespräch werde ich dabei sein." Thranduil hob die Hand, als Glorfindel abwehren wollte. „Ihr habt hier großen Ärger wie es scheint. In solchen Zeiten ist kein Platz für Heimlichkeiten. Bruchtal ist die letzte Bastion vor dem Nebelgebirge, mein Freund. Wenn Eech Gefahr droht, droht sie auch bald Düsterwald. Also, ich werde dabei sein."

Nach kurzem Schweigen nickte der Vanya. „Aber nur du. Kein anderer."

Thranduil neigte zum Zeichen der Zustimmung den Kopf. Von düsteren Gedanken verfolgt stapfte er hinter den anderen her. Er hatte es doch geahnt: kaum verließ man den eigenen Palast, hatte man nur Probleme.

o-o

* * *

o-o

„Ihr seid euch ganz sicher?" Tykvar musterte den dunkelhaarigen, hochgewachsenen Mann, der mit allen Anzeichen der Ungeduld vor dem Schanktisch stand. „Es gibt andere Gasthäuser, die vielleicht besser zu euch passen."

Der Andere verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Was du nicht sagst, Herr Wirt. Aber leider habe ich keine andere Wahl. Also, gibst du uns nun ein Zimmer oder nicht?"

„Tykvar", sagte Hanne leise und ihr Blick lag mehr auf der Begleiterin des Mannes, die sich erschöpft an seinen Arm klammerte, der in abgenutzter dunkler Lederkleidung steckte. „Du siehst doch, dass sie nicht mehr weiter kann."

Der Wirt des ‚Krummen Hunds' seufzte. „Natürlich sehe ich das. Aber wir sind nicht gerade der passende Platz für einen Waldläufer und seine…"

„Frau", ergänzte der Neuankömmling mit leichter Verärgerung. „Sie ist meine Frau."

Tykvar schüttelte leicht den Kopf, verbiss sich aber eine weitere Bemerkung. „Ihr könnt ein Zimmer haben. Aber beschwert euch nachher nicht. Meine übrigen Gäste sind nicht gerade ehrbare Bürger und Waldläufer auch nicht unbedingt beliebt. Wie lange wollt ihr bleiben?"

Sein Gast ließ für einen Moment seinen Blick über seine Begleiterin gleiten, Sorgen spiegelten sich darin. „Nur ein paar Tage, bis Marain sich soweit erholt hat und wir den Weg fortsetzen können."

„Und wohin, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Bruchtal."

Tykvar sah sich hastig im Schankraum um. Es waren zum Glück nur zwei Gäste da, die beide schon so betrunken waren, dass sie wohl nichts mehr mitbekamen. „Euer Reiseziel solltest du hier wohl besser für dich behalten. Hanne, zeig ihnen ein Zimmer."

Seine Frau hatte bereits den Schanktisch verlassen und der Begleiterin des Waldläufers einen Arm um die in einen langen Umhang gehüllten Schultern gelegt. Freundlich schnatternd lotste sie sie Richtung Treppe. Der Waldläufer blieb noch einen Moment bei Tykvar stehen und kramte in seiner Manteltasche herum. Schließlich fischte er ein kleines Goldstück heraus und legte es vor Tykvar auf die Theke. „Ich danke dir, Wirt. Etwas zu essen wäre nicht schlecht und ein Bad für meine Frau. Ist das möglich?"

„Sicher", nickte Tykvar ergeben. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

Der andere, der sich schon zum Gehen gewandt hatte, drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um. Seine grauen Augen musterten einen Augenblick forschend Tykvars Gesicht. Er schien zu überlegen, ob er das Risiko eingehen konnte, dem Wirt seinen Namen zu nennen. „Halbarad. Mein Name ist Halbarad."

„Also dann, Halbarad. Ich hoffe nur, euer Kind kommt nicht gerade hier zur Welt."

„Ich auch, das kannst du mir glauben."

Tykvar sinnierte einige Momente darüber, was einen Waldläufer des Nordens dazu trieb, hier im ‚Krummen Hund' einzukehren. Wahrscheinlich wollte er seiner hochschwangeren Frau, die im Übrigen ein wirklich bildhübsches Geschöpf mit einem Puppengesicht und glänzenden, blonden Locken war, eine weitere Übernachtung im Freien ersparen. Andererseits war es Sommer und diese Waldläufer nicht gerade zimperlich. Verwunderlich war es nun doch, dass Halbarads Frau eindeutig keine Dunadan war. Normalerweise mieden die Stämme der Dunedain eine derartige Blutvermischung mit den gewöhnlichen Sterblichen des Umlandes.

Tykvar nahm es ihnen nicht einmal übel. Er war ohnehin ein Mensch, der andere nach ihren Vorstellungen – mochten sie auch noch so seltsam sein – leben ließ, solange sie ihn ebenfalls zufrieden ließen. Anders hätte er hier auch kaum überleben können. Seine ganze Familie hielt es schon seit Generationen so und fuhr immer gut damit. Wenn die Dunedain also unter sich bleiben wollten, dann sollten sie es eben. Die Halblinge und Elben waren ja kaum anders. Jedem das seine.

Abwesend blickte er aus einem der kleinen Fenster und schrak zusammen. Eine milchig weiße Fratze malte sich dahinter ab. Noch während er den Mund zu einem Schreckensschrei öffnete, der wahrscheinlich selbst die beiden Säufer auf die Beine gebracht hätte, erkannte er Sorbens hässliches Gesicht. Der Stallbursche zog seltsame Grimassen und winkte hektisch.

„Was hat er denn nun schon wieder?" schimpfte Tykvar vor sich hin und marschierte zur Tür. Er war kaum in die Dunkelheit hinausgetreten, da packte ihn Sorben am Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich.

„Wir haben ein Problem", flüsterte er dabei. „Ein wirklich riesiges Problem."

Tykvar vergaß seinen Ärger. Sorben hatte einen untrüglichen Instinkt dafür, wenn sich dem ‚Krummen Hund' Unannehmlichkeiten näherten. Manchmal konnte er schon beim Eintreffen der Besucher sagen, ob Tykvar ihnen lieber kein Zimmer geben sollte, weil er es sonst mit zerschlagenem Mobiliar und geprellter Zeche bezahlen würde.

„Geht es um den Waldläufer?" erkundigte sich Tykvar besorgt. Es täte ihm leid, den Mann und seine arme Frau wieder in die Nacht hinaus zu schicken, aber er würde es machen, wenn Sorben wieder diese Ahnungen in den Gichtfingern spürte.

„Nicht der Waldläufer", brummelte Sorben und zog ihn auf den Stall zu, in dem ungewöhnlicherweise das große Tor und auch die Sturmläden vor den Fenstern geschlossen waren. „Der ist ruhig. Nein, viel schlimmer."

Tykvar ließ sich durch den schmalen Spalt der kleinen Tür innerhalb des Torflügels schieben, die Sorben nur bereit war, zu öffnen. Im Stall war es auch noch zu allem Überfluss sehr dämmrig, weil nur ein Teil der gut gegen Funkenflug geschützten Lampen brannte. Dennoch dauerte es nicht lang, bis er das große schwarze Pferd erblickte, wie es seiner Meinung nach kein zweites in ganz Mittelerde gab.

Mornen stand abgesattelt neben Loretta und ihrem Fohlen. Tykvar beschwichtigte sich einen Moment mit dem Gedanken, dass Eren eben zurückgekommen sei. Mehr nicht. Wahrscheinlich war er irgendwo und lud seine Sachen ab. Es war zwar verwunderlich gewesen, dass er vor einigen Tagen so sang und klanglos verschwunden war, aber Eren war ja auch kein gewöhnlicher Gast hier. In seinem Metier kam das schon mal vor.

„Er ist halbtot", zischelte Sorben und deutete auf eine Box am Ende des Stalls.

Tykvar verabschiedete sich von der Illusion, dass die Ankunft Halbarads das einzig Aufregende an diesem Abend sein würde. Unwillkürlich krampfte sich sein Magen zusammen. Eren war trotz seiner manchmal wirklich finsteren Art ein Freund der Familie, fast schon ein Mitglied davon, auch wenn er ihn niemals in seiner Gegenwart so zu nennen gewagt hätte. Und er war bislang noch niemals verletzt gewesen. Irgendwie umgab ihn eine Aura von Unverwundbarkeit. Tykvar verabscheute den Gedanken, dass dies nur eine Illusion gewesen sein sollte und dieser dunkle Elb mit dem seltsamen Humor in Gefahr war.

Trotz dieser Gedanken zögerte er keinen Moment, kaum hatte er die Box erreicht und die leblose Gestalt entdeckt. Sein Knie schmerzte, als er sich neben ihm zu Boden sinken ließ und hastig untersuchte, was den Elb schon fast umgebracht hatte.

„Er blutet an der Hüfte", erklärte Sorben, der nun eine Stalllampe abgenommen hatte und sie hochhielt, damit Tykvar bessere Sicht hatte. „Mornen hat ihn hergebracht. Eren war gar nicht mehr bei sich. Hab mich sowieso gewundert, dass er sich noch im Sattel gehalten hat."

Tykvar fluchte, als er den Blutfleck ausmachte, der trotz der dunklen Kleidung des Elben deutlich zu erkennen war. Frisches Blut mischte sich mit altem und die Menge war groß. „Hier kann er nicht bleiben."

Sorben zog eine faltige Stirn. Widerstand blitzte in seinen sonst immer so ausdruckslosen Augen auf. „Aber ich schaff ihn nicht weg. Das wäre sein Tod."

„Strohkopf!" fauchte ihn Tykvar gekränkt an. „Ich meinte nur, dass er nicht hier im Stall bleiben kann. Wir müssen ihn unauffällig ins Haus in sein Zimmer schaffen, damit sich Hanne die Wunde vornehmen kann."

„Ach so", strahlte Sorben wieder beruhigt. „Wir gehen durch die Küche rein. Heute ist es so ruhig, dass uns sowieso keiner bemerken wird. Und der Waldläufer ist mit seiner Frau beschäftigt."

Ein sterblicher Mann seiner Größe hätte den Beiden ganz schön zu schaffen gemacht auf dem Weg rund um das Gebäude und dann auch noch die schmale Stiege hinauf, die von der Küche direkt ins nächste Geschoss führte. Doch Eren war seltsam leicht, wenn auch nicht weniger unhandlich, da er in tiefster Bewusstlosigkeit lag und keinerlei Spannung seinen Körper mehr erfasste. Tykvar fühlte plötzlich eine seltsame Scheu, irgendwie hatte er immer verdrängt, wie sehr sich dieser Elb doch von ihm, dem Sterblichen eigentlich unterschied.

„Das war das Weibsbild", flüsterte Sorben, während sie den Gang hinunter schlichen. „Diese Schlampe, die vor drei Tagen hier auftauchte und nach ihm gefragt hat. Ich hätte ihn warnen sollen."

„Und er hätte nicht auf dich gehört", schnaufte Tykvar und nahm dankbar zur Kenntnis, dass Erens Zimmer nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt war. Umständlich manövrierten sie durch den engen Gang, bis Tykvar mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand und versuchte, mit dem Ellbogen die Türklinke herunter zu drücken.

Zum Glück war das Zimmer nicht verschlossen. Eren hatte zwar einen Schlüssel, doch die Mühe machte er sich niemals. Es wäre sowieso niemand so verrückt gewesen, den elbischen Dieb zu bestehlen. Knarrend bewegte sich die schwere Holztür in den Angeln und schwang nach innen auf. Tykvar machte sich in Gedanken eine Notiz, bei nächster Gelegenheit die Konstruktion von einem Schreiner mal wieder richten zu lassen.

„Was treibt ihr beide da?"

Sie erstarrten mitten in der Bewegung. Die Stimme hatte aber auch zu unfreundlich geklungen. Tykvar sah hoch und erkannte auf der anderen Seite des Ganges, in der Tür wiederum zu seinem Zimmer, den Waldläufer. Halbarad vibrierte fast vor Misstrauen, seine rechte Hand lag auf dem Griff seines Schwertes, mit dem er sich wahrscheinlich auch ins Bett legte. Die Waldläufer waren alle etwas paranoid.

„Das geht dich nichts an", knurrte Tykvar. „Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten, Waldläufer."

Halbarad baute sich hinter dem vor ihm noch zerbrechlicher wirkenden Sorben auf und sah über dessen Schulter. Seine Augen weiteten sich erst etwas, dann wurden sie schmal und kalt. „Das geht mich nichts an? Ihr beide schleppt einen fast toten Elben durchs Haus!"

„Der auch nicht lebendiger wird, wenn wir noch lange hier rumstehen", blaffte Tykvar. „Eren braucht so schnell wie möglich Hilfe. Verzieh dich, Waldläufer, oder du kannst mit deiner Frau heute Nacht draußen unter einer Tanne schlafen!"

Es schien, als wollte dieser große, kräftige Dunadan ihm eine Lektion verpassen, aber plötzlich nickte er. „Du hast Recht, Wirt. Damit ist Er-…diesem Elb wohl kaum geholfen."

Und so waren es plötzlich drei Helfer, die den Verletzten rasch ins Zimmer schafften und auf dem sauber bezogenen Bett ablegten. Tykvar schickte Sorben, damit er Verbandsmaterial und vor allen Dinge Hanne heranschaffte, die sich hier im Haushalt um die Kranken und Verletzten kümmerte. Erfahrung hatte sie schon einige, denn im ‚Krummen Hund' ging es zuweilen heiß her und die Blessuren waren gelegentlich ausgewachsene Verletzungen. Etwas unbehaglich blieb er mit Halbarad alleine zurück.

„Ihr werdet niemandem sagen, dass er hier untergekrochen ist, oder?" erkundigte er sich unsicher. „Wir wissen nicht, wer ihn so zugerichtet hat und in diesem Zustand kann er sich gegen niemanden wehren."

Halbarad musterte ihn wieder ziemlich lange aus seinen grauen Augen, in denen nun ein rätselhafter Schimmer lag. „Nein, Tykvar, ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab", erklärte er dann und ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder, um sich die Verletzung genauer anzusehen. „Leider wird das wohl genau der Ort sein, an dem dieser Elb endet, wenn wir nicht bald sehr, sehr gute Hilfe heranschaffen. Deine Frau ist nicht zufällig Heilerin?"

„Nein", meinte Tykvar betrübt, den auch schon ähnliche Gedanken bewegt hatten. „Nicht wirklich."

Wieder schwiegen beide eine Weile. Tykvars Blick lag voller Sorge auf Erens so makellosen, aber fast schneeweißen Zügen. So hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen und es schmerzte ihn. Gleichzeitig machte sich eine stetig wachsende Verärgerung in ihm breit. Ein so perfektes Wesen sollte nicht durch die Nacht schleichen müssen, nur weil andere seines Volkes sich für etwas Besseres hielten.

„Was geht dir durch den Kopf?" erkundigte sich Halbarad, der ihn aus den Augenwinkeln wohl beobachtet hatte. „Du scheinst wütend."

„Es ist nicht gerecht", brach es aus Tykvar heraus, auch wenn er sich bemühte, leise zu sprechen. „Bruchtal ist nicht weit. Dort könnte man ihm helfen, aber man wird es ihm verweigern. Warum sonst ist er wohl hierher gekommen? Ich hasse diese arroganten Bastarde dort. Jeder von uns kann mal einen Fehler machen. Deswegen darf man nicht für alle Zeit ein Ausgestoßener sein."

Langsam erhob sich Halbarad. Er schien zu einem Entschluss gekommen zu sein. „Du hast Recht, Tykvar. Bruchtal ist nicht weit. Wenn jemand Hilfe schicken kann, dann Lord Elrond. Er wird es tun, glaub mir."

„Was hast du vor?"

„Ich werde hinreiten und diese Hilfe holen. Wenn ich mich beeile, bin ich in nicht einmal drei Tagen wieder hier." Der Waldläufer seufzte und ein Schatten glitt über sein Gesicht. „Marain wird es verstehen. Versprich mir, auf sie zu achten."

„Wie auf meine eigene Tochter", nickte Tykvar feierlich.

Hanne stürmte hinein. Tykvar hatte seine Frau selten so aufgeregt gesehen, aber er machte sich wenig Sorgen. Sie würde sich schnell wieder beruhigen und tun, was sie konnte. Ungeduldig wartete er darauf, dass der Waldläufer sich von seiner Frau verabschiedete, die sehr ruhig den plötzlichen Aufbruch hinnahm und humpelte dann neben ihm zum Stall.

„Du musst Mornen nehmen", wurden sie von Sorben empfangen, den das Ganze nicht zu wundern schien. „Er ist der einzige hier, der dich wirklich schnell zu den Elben im Tal bringen kann."

Halbarad nickte dem bereits gesattelten Pferd voller Respekt zu. „Und er kennt den Weg auch ohne fremde Hilfe. Ich werde keine Pause machen. Erwartet uns bald wieder zurück und lasst nichts unversucht, das Leben dieses Elben zu erhalten. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie teuer es ist."

„Angeber", murmelte Sorben, als Halbarad vom Hof geritten war. „Diese Dunedain meinen immer, sie wären die einzigen, die schon mal einem Elb nahe gekommen sind."

Tykvar sagte gar nichts. Wenn es nach ihm ging, konnte Halbarad der schlimmste Angeber aller Zeiten sein, solange er nur rechtzeitig mit Hilfe wieder zurückkehrte.

o-o

* * *

o-o

Die Schönheit dieses Ortes war unglaublich und gleichzeitig bedrückend. Licht durchflutete den großzügigen Raum, dessen Wände Fresken in sanften Farben bedeckten. Das Mobiliar war alt, von elbischer Leichtigkeit in jedem einzelnen Stück und mit geschickter Hand im Raum platziert, sodass es nie störend wirkte.

Varya schlenderte langsam durch das große Gemach, vermied es, den Blick auf die Tür des Schlafraums zu richten und steuerte die weit offenen Fenstertüren an, hinter denen eine strahlende Sommersonne einen wunderbaren Tag verhieß. Abwesend ließ sie ihre Fingerspitzen im Vorbeigehen über die Platte eines aus heller Esche gefertigten Tisches gleiten. Weich und dennoch widerstandsfähig, so fühlte sich das Holz unter ihren sensiblen Fingern an.

Sie schob die silberfarbenen, durchscheinenden Vorhangbahnen beiseite und trat hinaus auf die durchgehende Terrasse, die sich an den Gemächern auf dieser Seite des Hauses entlang zog. An ihrem Ende zur Linken war eine breite Treppe zu erkennen, die nach unten auf eine weitere Sonnenterrasse führte, auf der sich einige Bewohner Bruchtals eingefunden hatten und in Gespräche vertieft waren.

Bruchtal war ein Ort voller Harmonie und Frieden. Irgendwie entrückt aus einer Welt, in der Kälte und Grausamkeit langsam die Vorherrschaft übernahmen. Was wussten diese kostbar gekleideten Gestalten dort unten wohl von dem, was jeden Tag, jede Minute außerhalb der geschützten Mauern aus Stein und Vilyas Macht vor sich ging?

Varya stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Steinbrüstung der Terrasse ab und ließ ihren Blick nun ziellos herumwandern. Ihre Augen waren in Wirklichkeit blind für das, was sich da vor ihnen erstreckte. Der eigentliche Blick war nach innen gerichtet und erkannte dort dunkle Flecken und Ängste, die ihr eigentlich bislang noch nicht begegnet waren.

Sie fühlte sich seltsam fremd an diesem Ort, auf den sie sich doch so gefreut hatte. Sie gehörte nicht hierher. Sie war nicht einmal angemessen gekleidet. Bei ihrem Aufbruch aus dem Palast hatte niemand mit dieser Wendung ihrer Reise gerechnet und so gab es nichts in ihrem Gepäck, das mit den Gewändern der Bewohner hier hätte mithalten können. Normalerweise fühlte sie sich immer sehr wohl in der robusten grauschwarzen Lederkleidung ihres Volkes, doch hier kam sie sich wirklich vor wie ein Landstreicher.

Es war nicht gut, dass Thranduil mit ihr in Verbindung gebracht wurde. Er hatte zwar ebenfalls etwas abenteuerlich neben Elrond gewirkt, doch Thranduil war ein König und das merkte man ihm an, jederzeit und an jedem Ort. Auch Legolas atmete schon dieses besondere Selbstverständnis aus, das Varya wohl niemals erlangen würde.

Auf der Brüstung stand eine große Tonschale mit Mimosen bepflanzt, die die Sonne zu genießen schienen. Mit einem abwesenden Lächeln berührte Varya sanft eine der kleinen Blüten. Das Lächeln wurde etwas schief, als sich die Blütenblätter leicht zusammenzogen.

„Sonst spüren sie deine Berührung nicht einmal." Galen umrundete die lebende Trennwand aus mächtigen Tontöpfen, in denen dichte, blühende Hibiskus-Sträucher gepflanzt waren und die den angrenzende Teil der Terrasse, der zu seiner Unterkunft gehörte, etwas isolierten. „Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich habe das Gefühl, hier nicht herzugehören", gestand sie leise.

Ihr ältester Freund trat neben sie, legte ebenfalls die Fingerspitzen an einer der Mimosenblüten. Sie schien sich regelrecht in seine Hand zu schmiegen. „Es ist nur eine Blume. Mach dir nicht soviel Gedanken."

„Es geht doch gar nicht um diese Pflanze", widersprach sie mit leichter Ungeduld. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, ich würde Elrond um ein eigenes Gemach bitten."

Galen vergaß seine Liebelei mit der Mimose. Die Stirn gefurcht, wandte er sich ihr zu. „Du machst dir Gedanken um Thranduil."

Wortlos nickte sie.

„Gibt er dir Grund dazu?"

Im ersten Moment verwundert starrte sie ihn an. Galens Miene hatte sich deutlich verfinstert. Dann begriff sie, worauf er hinauswollte und ihre Mundwinkel kräuselten sich in einem Lächeln. „Niemals. Und wahrscheinlich würde er sehr wütend, wenn er je erfährt, dass ich lieber nicht hier mit ihm in diesem Gemach bleiben würde."

„Das dämmert ihm wahrscheinlich sowieso schon, mein Schatz. Deine ‚Ich bin seine Heilerin'-Vorstellung war nicht sehr subtil."

„Ich wollte ihn nicht in Verlegenheit bringen."

„Soviel Rücksicht in allen Ehren, aber ich glaube nicht, dass man Thranduil in Verlegenheit bringen kann. Sein Ego ist so massiv wie das Nebelgebirge. Ihn interessiert wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, was die Valar von ihm denken."

„Aber er ist verheiratet, Galen."

„Er war es."

Störrisch richtete sie den Blick wieder auf das Tal. Sie wollte eigentlich seine Argumente nicht hören. Immerhin hatte es sie viel Mühe gekostet, sich ihre Gewissensbisse einzureden.

„Varya, er WAR es. Seine Frau ist tot und zwar schon sehr lange."

„Und wenn sie irgendwann die Hallen des Wartens wieder verlässt? Was dann?"

„Das wird sie nicht." Galen fasste sie an den Schultern und drehte sie zu sich herum. „In ihm ist keine Bindung mehr zu spüren und du weißt, was das bedeutet. Legolas' Mutter hat ihn freigegeben. Eine Erleichterung, wenn man Legolas glauben darf."

Varya beschloss, das Thema zu wechseln. Das hier wollte sie lieber mit sich alleine ausmachen. Auch wenn sie den dunklen Verdacht hatte, dass Thranduil dabei ein Wörtchen mitreden würde. Eher mehrere und zwar reichlich laut. Sie verdrängte den Gedanken daran. Etwas anderes gab es nämlich auch noch, das ihr auf der Seele lag.

„Galen, ich kann es mir natürlich einbilden, aber…"

„Nein, ich hab es auch gespürt. Ich weiß nur nicht, was es zu bedeuten hat."

„Aber es kann nicht sein." Varya fühlte erneut diese seltsame Störung, als sie bei ihrer Begrüßung in Elronds Armen gelegen hatte. „Schwäche erfüllt ihn, große Schwäche."

Etwas hilflos hob Galen die Schultern. „Vielleicht ist er nur erschöpft."

„Nein, das war es nicht. Etwas ist in ihm, das ihn zerstört. Aber ich konnte es nicht wirklich erfassen. Es schien fast, als wollte er es verbergen."

„Vor den anderen Heilern hier muss es ihm jedenfalls gut gelungen sein."

„Aber nicht vor uns."

„Wir sind Rhûnar-Heiler", meinte Galen in dem misslungenen Versuch, einen Scherz zu machen.

„Das hilft uns hier auch nicht viel", murmelte sie freudlos. „Was können wir tun?"

„Erst einmal gar nichts. Wenn du dich beim nächsten Zusammentreffen auf Elrond stürzt, um ihn mit deinen Heilkünsten zu beglücken, bringst du deinen König wahrscheinlich wirklich in Verlegenheit. Am besten warten wir einfach nur den heutigen Abend ab."

Diese Antwort war extrem unbefriedigend, fand Varya und bedachte ihn mit einem ärgerlichen Blick. Galen zuckte nur die Achseln und verabschiedete sich wieder. Wahrscheinlich machte er sich auf die Suche nach den Zwillingen, die sich angeboten hatten, Leiloss und Hinner durch Bruchtal zu führen. Gilnín war irgendwo in der Bibliothek verschwunden, mit seinem fiesen, kleinen Falter im Glas als Gesellschaft.

Ungestörtheit war Varya allerdings nicht lange vergönnt. Galen war noch nicht lange wieder hinter den Blumenkübeln verschwunden, da schlenderte der nächste Besucher heran.

„Soso, die Heilerin des Königs", spottete Legolas und lehnte sich gemütlich neben ihr an die Brüstung. „Das war ja geradezu ein Geniestreich, Meldis."

„Fang du nicht auch noch an. Galen hat schon seinen Kommentar dazu abgegeben."

„Er wird nicht der letzte sein. Ich schätze, vom Kommentar meines Vaters dazu wird nachher sogar halb Bruchtal etwas mitbekommen."

Ausgesprochen finster musterte sie ihn. „Will mich hier eigentlich niemand verstehen?"

„Nein", lautete die gelassene Antwort. „Wenn du mich fragst, hast du Skrupel an einer Stelle, an die sie wirklich nicht hingehören. Im Gegenteil, eigentlich hättest du meinem alten Herrn schon längst das Leben schwer machen sollen, damit er aus dir endlich eine ehrbare Elbin macht."

„Bist du verrückt?" hauchte sie entsetzt.

„Mitnichten." Er tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger nachdenklich an die Lippen. „Vielleicht sollte ich ihn selber mal darauf ansprechen, wenn du es nicht machst."

„Das wagst du nicht!"

„Willst _du_ mich davon abhalten?" Er schien jeden Moment einen Lachanfall zu haben.

Es war wirklich frustrierend, wieviel er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte. Legolas machte immer einen so freundlichen, sanften Eindruck, dass kaum jemand vermutete, wieviel Eigensinn und welche Härte in ihm steckten. Und die, die es schließlich herausfanden, lebten zumeist nicht lange genug, um es anderen zu verraten. Andererseits besaß Varya inzwischen Erfahrung – mit Vater und Sohn. So leicht ließ sie sich von keinem der beiden mehr herumschubsen.

Sie lächelte böse. „Ich könnte seine Gedanken mit etwas anderem beschäftigen."

Legolas war nicht so naiv, jetzt an etwas Zweideutiges zu denken. Seine Augen wurden schmal. „Womit willst du mich denn erpressen?"

„Hm, beschreiben wir es mal so: es ist groß, schwarz und rot und es folgt uns schon seit dem Anduin."

„Ich hab Ionnin nicht dazu aufgefordert", meinte er hastig und lief leicht rot an. „Das macht er ganz alleine. Varya, du weißt genau, dass Thranduil dann hochgeht wie eines von Gandalfs Feuerwerken."

„Ich weiß." Sie tätschelte ihm kurz die Brust. „Und deswegen, mein Freund, solltest du dir sehr gut überlegen, ob du hier weiter ungefragt den Ehestifter spielen willst. Bis später dann."

Etwas besser gelaunt ließ sie ihn stehen und schlenderte in ihr Gemach zurück. Eigentlich hatten ja Galen und Legolas Recht. Warum machte sie sich eigentlich Gedanken? Es zählte, dass sie Thranduil gefunden hatte. Was andere davon dachten, konnte ihr völlig egal sein.

o-o

* * *

o-o

Glorfindel versuchte, etwas Ordnung in das zu bringen, was er soeben von Elrond vernommen hatte. Er lief dabei unruhig vor Elronds Schreibtisch auf und ab, sah gelegentlich zur Decke oder zu den beiden anderen Anwesenden, die sich in Schweigsamkeit und Bewegungslosigkeit gehüllt hatten.

Elrond lehnte etwas müde in seinem hohen Lehnstuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch, die Stirn in eine Hand gestützt und den Blick in irgendwelche Fernen gerichtet. Thranduil hingegen saß halb auf der Rückenlehne eines der Sessel, die Arme verschränkt und das Gesicht mit einem Ausdruck voller Düsterkeit beschattet.

Glorfindel musste gestehen, dass er mit Neuigkeiten dieser Tragik einfach nicht gerechnet hatte. Die Lossidil waren zwar nicht wirklich sein Fall gewesen, so sehr hatten sie sich schon innerlich aus Mittelerde verabschiedet, aber ihr Schicksal schmerzte ihn zutiefst. Außerdem konnte er die Gefahr förmlich riechen, die sich da um Bruchtal herum zusammenbraute.

„Hat es irgendeinen tieferen Sinn, dass du hier herumwanderst wie ein seniler Waldläufer?" erkundigte sich Thranduil plötzlich.

„Dabei kann ich besser denken!" fauchte Glorfindel ihn an, blieb aber gleichwohl endlich neben Elronds Schreibtisch stehen und lehnte sich mit der Hüfte gegen die Kante. „Wir haben jetzt schließlich nicht nur Trolle am Hals, sondern auch noch eine Truppe Meuchelmörder, die es auf Elben abgesehen haben."

„Trotzdem hilft es im Moment wenig", meinte nun sogar Elrond.

„Ganz meine Meinung", nickte Thranduil in seltener Eintracht mit dem Herrn von Bruchtal. „Solange wir nicht mehr wissen, können wir einfach nur vorsichtig sein. Vielleicht kommen wir ja alle weiter, wenn Erestor wieder da ist."

Gleichzeitig starrten Glorfindel und Elrond den Waldelbenkönig an, der so zufrieden wie eine satte Katze wirkte. Sie hatten Erestor noch mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Er konnte gar nicht wissen, was es mit ihm auf sich hatte.

Thranduil machte ein tadelndes Geräusch mit der Zunge. „Erus Licht, für wie dumm haltet ihr beide mich eigentlich? Er ist nirgendwo zu sehen und ich kenne ihn. Ein Problem wie dieses lässt er nicht unangetastet. Nicht Erestor!"

„Du kennst Erestor?" Glorfindel durchforstete sein Gedächtnis, ob er davon gehört hatte, dass es eine irgendwie geartete Verbindung zwischen dem Noldo und dem Sinda gab. Er fand nichts, gar nichts. Weder Erestor noch Thranduil hatte jemals etwas davon erwähnt. Ganz im Gegenteil, Erestor schien Thranduil nicht gerade zu mögen. „Das ist mir neu."

„Mir auch", murmelte Elrond etwas frischer als noch zuvor. Es war wirklich schon besorgniserregend, wie erschöpft er gewirkt hatte.

„Man wird nie zu alt für Überraschungen", grinste Thranduil boshaft. „Wir kennen uns schon etwas länger. Wir sind eigentlich miteinander verwandt."

„Nie im Leben!" rief Glorfindel und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Du nimmst uns auf den Arm."

„Nie im Leben", imitierte ihn Thranduil. „Er ist auch nur angeheiratet. Irgendeiner seiner Cousins hat irgendeine Großtante Orophers geehelicht. Keine große Sache, sie sind beide schon seit dem letzten Zeitalter in Mandos' Hallen."

„Und warum habt Ihr uns das noch nie vorher erzählt?" wollte Elrond wissen.

„Es ist nicht gerade ein Ruhmesblatt, mit diesem Noldo verwandt zu sein", antwortete Thranduil mit üblicher Rücksichtslosigkeit. „Außerdem reden wir eigentlich nicht mehr miteinander."

„Wegen der Verwandtschaft?" Glorfindel hatte das Gefühl, gleich hysterisch zu werden. Welche Abgründe würden sich noch auftun?

„Nein, weil der Mistkerl mich nicht vorgewarnt hat, was für eine Fehlentscheidung es sein würde, Mithuviel zu heiraten. Dabei kannte er sie viel besser als ich, weil sie wiederum um einige Ecken mit seinem Cousin verwandt ist. Dem, der die Großtante Orophers geheiratet hatte", grollte Thranduil. „Als sie zu den Grauen Anfurten aufbrach, hat er mir eine Nachricht geschickt. Es war nur ein Satz: Das war zu erwarten!"

Glorfindel grinste unwillkürlich. Mehr Erestor ging kaum noch. „Ich schätze, ihr kennt euch wirklich."

„Erestor ist schon eine ganze Weile weg, um sich umzuhören", sagte Elrond nun. „Ich warte eigentlich täglich darauf, dass er endlich zurückkommt. Und ich hoffe, er hat sich an meine Anweisung gehalten und keinen Alleingang unternommen."

„Erestor doch nicht", murmelte Glorfindel ironisch. „Am besten warten wir noch ein paar Tage ab. Ist er dann immer noch nicht wieder da, rücke ich mit einem Suchkommando aus. Die meisten Stellen kenne ich, an denen er sich rumtreibt. Heute Abend werden wir erstmal feiern, denke ich. Nach der ganzen Aufregung kann es allen nur gut tun."

„Der beste Vorschlag seit langem", stimmte Thranduil zu.

Selbst Elrond nickte und erhob sich. Glorfindel registrierte mit steigender Sorge, wie schwerfällig er sich Richtung Tür bewegte. Er tauschte einen verwunderten Blick mit Thranduil, der aber nur ratlos die Schultern hob. Was sollten sie auch tun?

Einen Atemzug später wussten sie es. Ohne jede Vorwarnung brach der Herr von Imladris zusammen. Nur die schnelle Reaktion der beiden anderen bewahrte ihn davor, auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen. Glorfindel erwischte ihn noch am linken Arm und Thranduil am rechten. Eine Schrecksekunde starrten sie beide auf die leblose Gestalt zwischen ihnen, dann riss Glorfindel mit der freien Hand die Tür auf.

„Wir brauchen einen Heiler!" schallte seine Stimme durch die Gänge Bruchtals.

o-o

* * *

o-o

tbc

**A/N:** irgendwie hat es doch noch geklappt mit neuen Kapitel. Ich wünsche jedenfalls allen schöne Feiertage, bergeweise Geschenke (vorzugsweise eingepackte, frische Elben mit mitgelieferter Batterie)

**Loriel**: Erestor hat so seine Stärken, find ich (smile). Aber auch seine Schwächen. Ist ein böser Elb, so was aber auch. Hm, ich schätze, in Arenor passt er gar nicht rein. Das kreist eigentlich um Haldir, Ayla und Elrond. Und im nächsten Teil noch um zwei andere Elben. Mehr wird nicht verraten. Aber du hast Recht, der kam mir gar nicht so interessant vor, als ich Arenor angefangen habe.

**Lord elo**: Noch ein Noldo, der die Story liest (langsam noch misstrauischer wird). Du hast Elronds Umkippen ja schon vorweg genommen. Hast du dich in meinen PC geschlichen? Ach, elo, Weihnachtsstress hab ich ohne Ende gehabt. Jetzt ist aber endlich etwas Ruhe eingekehrt und ich hoffe, ich kann wieder weiterschreiben. Wobei ich wohl kaum jeden Tag ein ganzes Kapitel hinbekomme. Es sei denn, du möchtest welche, die gerade aus einer Seite bestehen.

**Feanen**: Schwierige Sache, solche Gespräche. Ich möchte nicht mit ihr tauschen (kicher). Erzähl es mir, mich nervt es nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil.

**Shelley**: Dezember ist stressig ohne Ende, allerdings. Ich kann es dir nachfühlen.

Erestor hat wirklich etwas daneben gehauen, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich war selber überrascht, wie übermäßig selbstsicher ich ihn geschrieben habe und wollte ihm mal einen drüber geben, sonst sinke ich vor diesem Kerl noch in die Knie. Manchmal passiert es einem echt, dass man sich da einen echten Über-Elb zusammenschreibt. Dann lieber so ein kleiner Chaot wie Figwit. Und ja, noch liebt Haldir diesen Job. Er wird sich aber noch wünschen, lieber auf einem Baum bei Galadriel zu hocken und mit Celeborn Wein zu kippen.

**Ithiliell**: Nach der ganzen Überlegerei hab ich es leider doch nicht geschafft, gestern zu posten. Der Umzug macht mich etwas fertig. Aber dafür ist gerade die Ruhephase hier eingetreten und ich entspann mich mal lieber auf Ich rätsele noch, auf wen Leiloss sich denn nun besser konzentrieren soll, wo Aragorn raus ist. Genug Junggesellen schwirren ja da rum.

**Iary**: Gute Frage. Wahrscheinlich hat er wirklich Glorfindel gefragt und nicht auf Celebrian gehört, es selbst zu machen. so, wie die E² immer zugange sind, kann es nur Glorfindel gewesen sein. Hat er jetzt davon.

Erestor hat es noch nicht bis Bruchtal geschafft, der Arme. Was nun?

**Arelithil**: Huhu, ich hab mich sehr über dein Review gefreut. (knuddel) Nur mal am Rande, da brauchst du gar keine Hemmungen haben, an eine komplette Geschichte noch ein Review zu schicken. Ich schätze, da spreche ich für alle Autoren hier. Manchmal hat man nämlich wirklich den Eindruck, ist die Geschichte erst einmal fertig, scheint sie keiner mehr zu lesen. Wenn dann irgendwann noch ein Review ankommt, ist man ganz beglückt.

Ich bin auch so sehr beglückt, dass sie dir gefällt. So wie es aussieht, werde ich noch ein paar Wochen hier an diesem Teil posten. Meistens Freitags, wenn ich es irgendwie schaffe.

So, also das Buch. Ohne was verraten zu wollen, aber es ist leider nicht nur eine Allergie. Da steckt schon mehr dahinter (grinsbös). Mit einer Allergie hauen wir einen Elben ja nicht aus den schönen Lederstiefeln, da muss was Schlimmeres her. Und Erestor hat es auch nicht so leicht. Andererseits schreib ich eher nicht AU, sodass zumindest keiner von denen abnippelt, der später noch gebraucht wird. Da haben Elrond, Thranduil, Legolas, die Zwillinge, Haldir, Erestor und Konsorten ja echt Glück gehabt.

Und es ist völlig okay, wenn du deine Kommentare abgibst. Ob nun positiv oder negativ. Wenn dir was auffällt, ein Fehler oder so, schreib es ruhig rein. Dafür sind Reviews schließlich da.

**Amélie**: Kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen, wie du dich über die fürchterlichen Probleme des einzigen, großartigen, wunderbaren, unbeschreiblichen Elbenkönigs abgerollt hat (bösguck). Andererseits hat der arme Elrond ja wirklich hier den Schwarzen Peter gezogen, es sei dir also Entspannung gegönnt.


	11. Sturm zieht auf

**Disclaimer**: Immer noch alles Tolkiens Eigentum und Erbe. Ich hab nix, ich krieg nix, ich bin ein ganz armes S..

**11. Kapitel: Sturm zieht auf**

o-o

Bruchtal hielt den Atem an.

Seit zwei Tagen waren alle überflüssigen Aktivitäten erloschen. Keiner sprach mehr laut, die Gesänge waren verstummt, die Schritte der Bewohner schwer geworden. Selbst die Natur schien zu spüren, dass sich eine Tragödie im Gastlichen Haus abspielte. Die Geräusche, die sonst die Sommernächte erfüllten, waren leiser geworden, weniger, die Vögel schienen nur noch Melodien voller Trauer von sich geben zu können, wenn sie überhaupt einen Ton von sich gaben. Dafür war in der Ferne das unheilvolle Grollen eines sich zusammen ballenden Gewitters zu hören.

Der Herr Bruchtals, der Schöpfer einer Insel voller Frieden und Sicherheit in einem dunklen Ozean von Verdammnis kämpfte einen einsamen Kampf gegen einen Feind, den niemand benennen konnte. Niemand konnte ihm helfen. Elrond rang mit dem Tod und alle standen hilflos daneben.

Elladan hätte sich am liebsten in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke verkrochen. Sich zusammengerollt wie ein kleines Kind und endlich die Tränen vergossen, die schon so lange in seinen Augen brannten. Aber Schwäche war etwas, das er sich jetzt nicht erlauben durfte, nicht ausgerechnet jetzt.

So blieb er bewegungslos vor dem Terrassenfenster im hell erleuchteten Wohnraum seines Vaters stehen. Sein eigenes Spiegelbild in der Scheibe, gestochen scharf vor der Dunkelheit draußen, war ihm irgendwie fremd. War er wirklich dieser blasse Elb mit den wie aus Stein gemeißelten Zügen? Waren es seine Augen, in denen ein Funke tiefer Verzweiflung brannte?

Elladan hatte die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, damit er sie nicht unentwegt in dem verzweifelten Versuch bewegte, ein Ventil für seine Hilflosigkeit zu finden, zu der er verdammt war. Es war jetzt nicht an ihm, am Bett seines Vaters zu sitzen. Elrohir und er wechselten sich ab, damit der jeweils andere Ruhe finden konnte. Eine Illusion, wie sie beide sehr schnell festgestellt hatten. Jetzt war die Kraft und Ausdauer ihrer elbischen Körper ein Fluch, denn trotz der ununterbrochenen Anspannung stellte sich keine Erschöpfung ein. Fast war Estel zu beneiden, der seit einiger Zeit völlig am Ende seiner sterblichen Kräfte in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin lag und wie betäubt schlief.

Er war der einzige im Raum, der unfreiwillig Ruhe gefunden hatte. Elladan betrachtete das Spiegelbild in der Scheibe voller Nachdenklichkeit. Seit Glorfindel und Thranduil Elrond hier her gebracht hatten, war der Raum mit Elben beinahe überfüllt. Legolas saß unweit des schlafenden Estels im zweiten Sessel, nachdenklich drehte er ein Weinglas in der Hand. Vor ihm, mit dem Rücken zum Raum hockte Galen auf dem Boden und zeichnete mit dem Schürhaken Muster in die dünne Ascheschicht im Kamin, um sie immer wieder glatt zu wischen und erneut zu beginnen.

Thranduil, der lange Zeit unruhig umhergewandert war, saß nun auf dem Sofa im Hintergrund des Raumes. Varya kauerte mit untergeschlagenen Beinen neben ihm, den Kopf an seiner Schulter und so eng an ihn gedrückt, als wollte sie sich in Thranduils Stärke vergraben. Die beiden waren zu beneiden um diese Nähe, in der sich wenigstens etwas Sicherheit finden ließ.

Normalerweise war auch noch Glorfindel anwesend. Doch er war zusammen mit Thanbrethil in Elronds Schlafraum verschwunden, um zu hören, ob der Heiler endlich die Ursache der Krankheit hatte finden können. Thanbrethil war nach Elrond der ranghöchste aller Heiler Bruchtals. Ihm oblag die Führung der Häuser der Heilung, eine verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe, und dennoch keine, die Rückschlüsse auf seine Begabung als Heiler zuließ. Eher eine, die für seine große Fähigkeit, zu verwalten und zu lenken sprach.

_Genau da liegt das Problem_, befand Elladan mit plötzlicher Klarheit. _Wir haben den ranghöchsten Heiler gerufen, so wie es auch selbstverständlich ist, aber wohl nicht den besten, den es in Bruchtal gibt._

Elladan war nicht länger bereit, auf die stärkste Waffe im Kampf gegen diesen unheimlichen Feind im Körper seines Vaters zu verzichten. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah zuerst zu Galen, dann zu Varya.

In ihnen war das, was auch Elrond von den meisten anderen Heilern unterschied. Damit stachen sie hervor aus einer Menge, die Tränke und Sprüche zur Bekämpfung der Krankheiten einsetzte. Die beiden Ithildrim schöpften aus einer Quelle, die bis zum Einen zurückreichte. Die Ströme der Schöpfung enthüllten sich ihnen und gewährten ihnen sogar Zugriff. Vielleicht unterschieden sie sich von Elrond, weil sie diese Quelle unaussprechlicher Kraft noch mit der Naivität und Unerschrockenheit von Kindern nutzten, während Elrond sehr wohl wusste, dass er sich in die Nähe des wahren Schöpfers begab und dies voller Respekt tat. Aber das Ergebnis blieb zumeist gleich, sie heilten, wo andere längst das Leben verloren gaben.

„Elladan?" Varya hatte sich etwas aufgesetzt und betrachtete ihn mit neu erwachter Energie. „Was hast du?"

Bei ihren Worten drehten sich auch die anderen zu ihm um. Galen legte den Schürhaken beiseite und erhob sich. Überdeutlich wurde Elladan bewusst, welche Verantwortung er den beiden Ithildrim auflud. Dieses Elbenvolk war zerbrechlicher und zugleich viel härter als jedes andere, das Elladan kannte. Es gab auch nur so wenige von ihnen und alle waren sie jung. Eigentlich hätte es Elladans Aufgabe sein sollen, sie vor allem zu schützen, was irgendwie ihr Leben bedrohen würde und nun trat er stattdessen mit einem derartigen Ansinnen an sie heran. Elladan seufzte unmerklich. Ihm blieb keine Wahl.

„Es ist viel verlangt", erklärte er und deutete auf die Tür zu Elronds Schlafraum. „Aber ich bitte euch als Freunde."

„Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie", meinte Galen kopfschüttelnd. „Varya?"

„Thanbrethil wird nicht sehr begeistert sein", sagte sie und war schon fast an der Tür.

„Lirimaer!" Thranduils ruhige Stimme ließ sie mitten in der Bewegung verharren. Noch immer saß er äußerlich völlig gelassen auf dem Sofa, aber der stählerne Unterton in seiner Stimme sprach Bände. „Beweg dich innerhalb der Grenzen, die das Leben gesteckt hat oder _ich_ werde dafür sorgen, dass du sie nicht überschreitest."

Elladan neigte leicht den Kopf in Richtung des Waldelbenkönigs. „Ihr könnt unbesorgt sein, Thranduil. Ich würde es nicht zulassen, auch wenn es bedeuten würde, das Leben meines Vaters aufzugeben."

„Wollt ihr beide wohl aufhören?" empörte sich Galen und griff nach Varyas Hand. „Wir wissen schon selbst, wo unsere Grenzen sind. Was ist nun? Gehen wir hinein oder nicht?"

„Natürlich gehen wir hinein", bestätigte Varya und drückte kurzentschlossen die Tür auf.

Elladan hatte gar keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, als ihnen zu folgen. Ihm versetzte es trotzdem einen schmerzlichen Stich, dass sie wie zwei Kinder wirkten, als sie dicht nebeneinander und Hand in Hand vor ihm her gingen.

Der Schlafraum lag in einem Dämmerlicht nur weniger Lampen. Elladan empfand es fast als eine Gnade, denn das goldfarbene Licht täuschte darüber hinweg, dass die fast reglose Gestalt auf dem Bett so viel von ihrer Ausstrahlung der Stärke und Unsterblichkeit verloren hatte, wie es überhaupt möglich war.

Als die drei eintraten, erhob sich gerade Thanbrethil mit einem bekümmerten Kopfschütteln von der Bettkante und stellte eine kleine Glasflasche wieder auf dem Nachttisch ab. Sein bislang letzter Versuch, einen Heiltrank zu finden, der Elrond helfen konnte. Offenbar war er gescheitert.

Er wollte etwas sagen, unterbrach sich aber, als er die Neuankömmlinge entdeckte. Verwunderung schlich sich in seine hellen Augen. „Lord Elladan, ich wollte Euch gerade informieren."

„Von einem erneuten Fehlversuch?" fragte Elladan ruhig. „Ich habe es mir fast gedacht."

Elrohir und Glorfindel, die im Schatten abgewartet hatten, kamen langsam näher. Sie merkten offenbar, dass sich eine Wendung abzeichnete. Nur die beiden Rhunar-Heiler schienen von der Spannung im Raum unberührt. Selbst jetzt, noch am Fußende des Bettes und damit entfernt von dem Kranken, der ihnen alles abverlangen würde, waren sie bereits völlig auf Elrond fixiert. Ihre Augen wanderten über seinen Körper und verharrten auf seinem Gesicht, als könnten sie dort Spuren seines inneren Feindes erkennen.

Thanbrethil betrachtete die zwei einen Moment, dann glitt ein schwaches Lächeln über sein müdes Gesicht. „Das sind also die beiden, die selbst Meister Elrond noch zum Staunen bringen konnten. Er hat mir von ihnen erzählt und große Hoffnungen in sie gesetzt. Jetzt wäre es sicher unser aller Glück, wenn er sich nicht geirrt hat."

Etwas beschämt räusperte sich Elladan. „Verzeiht mir, Meister Thanbrethil, ich habe Euch falsch eingeschätzt. Ich dachte,…"

„Dass ich mich in meiner Ehre gekränkt fühle?" ergänzte der andere müde. „Ich bin am Ende meiner Weisheit, Lord Elladan, wir alle sind es. Nicht einmal den Grund der Erkrankung Eures Vaters können wir finden, geschweige denn eine Kur dagegen. Jetzt ist wahrlich nicht der Moment, um unsere kleinen Eitelkeiten zu pflegen, die wohl keinem von uns fremd sind. Die Wege, die nun beschritten werden müssen, sind nur wenigen zugänglich und um ehrlich zu sein, noch weniger besitzen die Unerschrockenheit, sie zu betreten."

„Diese beiden schon", lächelte Glorfindel und schob die beiden geistesabwesenden Ithildrim sanft, aber bestimmt näher an das Bett heran.

„Ohne Zweifel", sagte Elrohir leise, den Blick auf seinen Zwilling geheftet und das Gesicht ein Spiegelbild von dessen Besorgnis. „Ich hoffe nur, wir sind unerschrocken genug, sie auch wieder zurückzuholen, wenn der Weg zu weit führt."

In den nächsten Stunden fragte sich Elladan mehr als einmal, ob dieser Punkt vielleicht erreicht sei. Diesmal gab es keine höllischen Salben, keine übelriechenden Tränke, die mit boshafter Freude verabreicht wurden. Eigentlich war für die Beobachter fast gar nichts zu sehen, das darauf hin deutete, dass die beiden Rhunar-Heiler überhaupt am Werk waren. Sie saßen zu beiden Seiten Elronds auf dem Bett, jeder hielt eine Hand des Kranken und sprach kein Wort. Zeitweise schienen sie nicht einmal mehr zu atmen, um dann wieder nach Atem zu ringen und etwas in sich zusammen zu sinken.

Dennoch stellte sich zuerst kaum von den anderen bemerkt eine Veränderung ein. Elrond, der zuvor im Fieber geglüht hatte und dessen Atem schwer und mühsam gewesen war, schien Ruhe zu finden. Seine Söhne bemerkten mit neuer Hoffnung, dass er zu erstarken schien, wieder kräftiger wurde in diesem unsichtbaren Kampf. Elladan konnte nicht mehr zählen, wie oft er jeden einzelnen Valar im Stillen bat, das Verhängnis abzuwenden und Elronds Leben zu schützen.

„Lord Glorfindel!" Thanbrethils leise, aber nichtsdestotrotz scharfe Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Konzentration. „Die Heilerin wagt sich zu weit vor. Trennt die Verbindung oder wir können sie nicht mehr zurückholen."

Glorfindel zögerte nicht einmal. Mit einem Schritt war er am Bett, seine Hand schloss sich um Varyas Handgelenk und unnachgiebig zog er ihren Arm zurück, bis sich ihre Finger aus denen Elronds lösten.

„Oh Valar", murmelte Elrohir entsetzt. „Thranduil bringt uns um."

Der Grund für diese Worte war unschwer zu erkennen. Galen wirkte zwar auch angestrengt, aber mit Varya war es kaum zu vergleichen. Sie schien wie aus Glas erschaffen, das Gesicht noch schmaler als sonst und die Augen leuchteten beinahe geisterhaft hell, als sie blinzelnd in die Realität zurückfand. „Glorfindel, was…?"

„Genug für heute", erklärte der Vanya kategorisch. „Da du offenbar weniger Verstand hast als dein Freund Galen, ist erst einmal Schluss für dich."

„Du hast keine Ahnung…"

Mit einer knappen Handbewegung unterbrach er sie. „Natürlich nicht, Süße, aber das brauch ich auch nicht. Du wirst jetzt rüber zu deinem König schwanken und ihm mit einem schönen Gruß von mir bestellen, dass er dafür sorgen soll, dass du dich ausruhst. Für Galen gilt auch bald das gleiche."

„Ihr beide habt schon viel erreicht", nickte Elladan, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, dem zunächst ein Ende zu bereiten. Gleichzeitig erfasste ihn eine Welle der tiefen Zuneigung zu der Ithildrim, die so weit zu gehen bereit war, um Elronds Leben zu schützen. „Sieh ihn dir an, Varya, mein Vater scheint sich zu erholen. Das ist so viel mehr, als wir überhaupt erwarten konnten. Er scheint seinen inneren Feind zurückzudrängen."

Das Lächeln, das nun ihre Lippen kräuselte, war ohne jede Wärme. „Es ist nicht nur _ein_ Feind, Elladan, es sind mehrere und weder Galen noch ich können ihre Quelle finden."

o-o

* * *

o-o

Eigentlich war das Gebäude ein Witz, fand jedenfalls Forlos.

Schlank und grazil wie eine überdimensionale Nadel erhob sich der Turm an der äußersten, südlichen Ecke des Haupthauses. Im Innern befand sich eine schmale Wendeltreppe, gelegentlich sorgte ein kaum handbreiter Schlitz in der Außenmauer dafür, dass Licht und auch Luft hereinkam. Die Treppe führte in schwindelerregend engen Kreisen hinauf in die Spitze, die ein wenig breiter war als der Turm selbst, ein schmales Bogenfenster reihte sich hier an das nächste und ganz oben im hölzernen Runddach hing eine kleine, silberne Glocke, die man mit einem Seil zum Klingen bringen konnte.

„Sehr hübsch", knurrte Forlos und ließ das Seil ein wenig hin und her schwingen. Wahrscheinlich gab sie sogar noch einen wirklich süßen Ton von sich. „Und das nennt sich Wachturm."

Kopfschüttelnd trat er wieder an eines der Bogenfenster, um den zugegeben perfekten Ausblick fast über das gesamte Tal zu genießen. Zu genießen stimmte wohl nicht ganz. Forlos befand sich in einem Zustand erhöhter Anspannung. Er bedauerte zwar zutiefst, was Lord Elrond zugestoßen war, denn immerhin verdankte er ihm sein Leben und vor allem anderen das Leben Varyas, aber dennoch lähmte ihn dies nicht so wie es offenbar dem Rest der Bevölkerung des Tales ging.

Einige Stunden hatte Forlos schweigend zugesehen, wie alles und jeden diese Art Lähmung erfasste. Alle schienen ständig darauf zu warten, wieder etwas Neues von Elronds Gesundheitszustand zu hören. Und das war mittlerweile so ziemlich das einzige, womit sich Bruchtals Bewohner beschäftigten.

Lautlose, aber dennoch nicht unbemerkte Schritte erlösten den Wächter Thranduils aus seinen düsteren Überlegungen. Er wandte sich um und gestattete sich ein Lächeln, als sich Haldirs inzwischen vertraute Silhouette im Treppenhaus abmalte.

„Fast die Treppen eines Mallorn", meinte der Galadhrim zur Begrüßung.

„Fast", nickte Forlos. „Wollt Ihr ein wenig frische Luft schnappen, Hauptmann?"

„So wie Ihr", erwiderte Haldir und ließ seinen Blick bedeutsam über die volle Bewaffnung des Tawarwaith schweifen. „Wie ich sehe, legt auch ein Gardehauptmann Thranduils dabei weder Schwert noch Bogen ab."

„Mag sein, dass sich Galadhrim und Tawarwaith wenigstens darin ähneln." Forlos deutete einladend auf das Bogenfenster neben sich. „Genießt die Aussicht, Haldir, sie ist direkt auf die Bruinenfurt gerichtet."

„Ein Platz, den man in diesen Zeiten im Auge behalten sollte", murmelte Haldir freudlos. „Wenn es so weitergeht, versinkt ganz Bruchtal in Schwermut und Wehrlosigkeit."

„Und Ihr versteht es nicht? Was würdet Ihr tun, wenn Eure Herrin Galadriel in ähnlicher Lage wäre?"

„Die Grenzen umso stärker bewachen", kam ohne Zögern die Antwort. „Oder denkt Ihr etwa, es ist hier nicht die Vorbereitung eines Angriffs?"

„Ich befürchte es jedenfalls." Forlos seufzte leicht. „Neues von Elrond?"

Haldir lehnte sich an die Brüstung und betrachtete einen Moment seine Hände, die in gut gearbeiteten Handschuhen steckten, die ihm jederzeit den Griff zum Bogen und das Abfeuern eines Pfeils gestatten würden. „Eure beiden Heiler sind jetzt wohl bei ihm."

Forlos konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er sich zusammenkrümmte. Er hatte es befürchtet, schon die ganze Zeit.

„Was stört Euch daran?" wollte der Galadhrim wissen, der ihn aufmerksam beobachtet hatte.

„Ihr Ehrgeiz", erklärte Forlos düster und erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, dass sein eigenes Leben durch diesen Ehrgeiz gerettet worden war. „Der Varyas noch mehr als der Galens. Ihr macht Euch keine Vorstellung davon, wie sehr sie es verabscheut, ein Leben nicht retten zu können."

„Es geht um viel", meinte Haldir nach einer Pause. „Elrond ist Bruchtal."

Forlos schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Macht es Euch nicht so leicht, Haldir. Elrond hat Bruchtal erschaffen, aber es wird auch ohne ihn weiter existieren. Er hat einen Sohn, der ihm folgen kann. Lord Elladan mag manchmal etwas unkonventionell sein, aber ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass er unfähig ist."

„Außerdem ist da noch Vilya", sagte Haldir sehr leise. „Vilya, der jetzt am Finger eines Sterbenden steckt und kaum noch Wirkung entfalten kann."

Forlos schwieg. Also bewegten Haldir ähnliche Gedanken wie ihn selbst. Und es gab noch mehr Personen in Bruchtal, die trotz allen Entsetzens die Realität nicht aus den Augen verloren. Es war Thranduils Befehl gewesen, der Forlos dazu gebracht hatte, die Waldelben seiner Garde hinunter an den Bruinen zu schicken. Der König traute der Aufmerksamkeit der Bruchtaler im Moment wenig. Und er befürchtete wie Forlos, dass Vilya sich vom Segen zum Fluch entwickeln konnte, wenn Elrond noch schwächer würde. Der Ring war stark und es war Elronds ständige Kontrolle, die ihn zu dem Geschenk machte, das er für die Bewohner des Tales immer gewesen war.

„In einem Königreich ist es eindeutig leichter", lächelte Haldir mit leichtem Spott. „Da ist der Thronfolger, der dann in die Bresche springt und keiner denkt sich etwas dabei. Hier wagt es jedoch niemand auszusprechen, dass Elladan nun Elronds Position einnehmen muss, wenn es nicht bald eine Änderung gibt."

„Das will hier keiner hören, Haldir."

„Das will nie jemand hören, Forlos."

„Und außerdem fragt uns sowieso niemand."

Beide grinsten sich in einem Anflug von absoluter Zustimmung an. Es war eigentlich gar nicht schwierig, mit dem Galadhrim auszukommen, fand Forlos. Haldir war angenehm schweigsam, genau wie Forlos selbst. Außerdem besaß er eine geradezu meditative Ruhe im Umgang mit Rhunars Heilern, Ausreißerinnen und Sprösslingen der edelsten, elbischen Blutlinien ganz Mittelerdes. Forlos hatte erst durch die Hölle Mordors gehen müssen, um eine derartige Abgeklärtheit zu erreichen. Haldir war bestimmt noch nie dort gewesen. Es fragte sich, woher er dann seine Gelassenheit nahm.

„Ich habe Brüder", war der Galadhrim mitten in diese Überlegungen hinein zu vernehmen. „Man sah Euch die Richtung Eurer Überlegungen ausnahmsweise einmal an, mein Freund."

„Brüder?" Abwesend beobachtete Forlos, wie sich weiter unten im Tal Ionnin immer näher an das Haupthaus heranpirschte. Hoffentlich erwischte der Bergsalamander sofort beim ersten Versuch Legolas' Unterkunft, sonst würde Thranduil wahrscheinlich einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen. Mit seiner Nervenstärke stand es im Moment nicht zum Besten. „Sofort mehrere?"

„Ja, gleich zwei, beide jünger und von einem unheilvollen Temperament beseelt, dass sie nur selten verbergen können." Haldirs Miene verdüsterte sich einen Moment. „Manchmal glaube ich, unsere Eltern sind nur deswegen gen Westen gesegelt, weil sie es mit diesen zwei Katastrophen nicht länger ausgehalten haben. Mein Bruder Rumil hat sich schon zwanzig Mal verlobt, davon mindestens zehn Mal, ohne dass seine Auserwählte es wusste. Und Orophin übt eine geradezu magische Anziehungskraft auf Orks aus."

„Ach wirklich?" Ein ähnliches Schicksal also, befand Forlos, auch wenn es bei ihm keine Brüder waren, die das Unheil auf sich lenkten. „Orks?"

„Orks! Am liebsten Uruk'hai. So ruhig kann es an den Grenzen nicht sein, dass nicht eine Horde von ihnen auftaucht, wenn Orophin dort Dienst hat." Haldir runzelte die Stirn. „Selbst Lady Galadriel wundert sich schon darüber."

„Und das soll was heißen", gluckste Forlos. „Wahrscheinlich würde ihm hier dieser Borzo dauernd an den Fersen kleben."

„Mit Sicherheit. Ein Ork in Bruchtal, Lord Elrond ist offenbar für jede Überraschung gut."

Es war keine gute Wendung, die das Gespräch damit nahm. Beide dachten sofort wieder an diesen bemerkenswerten Elb, der zu den Edelsten ihres Volkes gehörte, auch wenn in seinen Adern einst ein Teil sterbliches Blut geflossen war. Wenn er diese Krankheit nicht überwinden konnte, verlor diese Welt eine Seele, die ganz Außergewöhnliches zustande gebracht hatte.

Stiller nun verbrachten sie den restlichen Stunden der Nacht oben auf dem Turm, die Augen stets wachsam auf die empfindlichste Stelle des Tals gerichtet, die Furt. Es war kein angenehmer Morgen, der langsam aufzog. Weit hinten an den Ausläufern des Nebelgebirges zog sich eine dunkle Wand zusammen, die ein Gewitter, mehr noch ein wirkliches Unwetter ankündigte. In heißen Sommern wie diesem kam das natürlich vor, dennoch konnte sich Forlos kaum gegen die Überlegung wehren, dass es wohl auch mit Elronds mangelnder Führung Vilyas zusammen hing.

_Und noch mehr Unheil naht_, dachte Forlos unwillkürlich, als er an der Furt den einzelnen Reiter wahrnahm, der nach kurzem Gespräch mit den Grenzwachen und den Tawarwaith, die dort betont unauffällig herumstanden, passieren durfte.

„Ein schönes, aber erschöpftes Pferd mit elbischem Sattel und ein Reiter, der Estel verblüffend ähnlich ist im Zustand seiner Kleidung", murmelte Haldir. „Was sagt uns das, Forlos?"

„Wir sollten den Turm verlassen", knurrte der so Angesprochene nur noch und stürmte dann ins Treppenhaus.

Sie erreichten das große Eingangstor, lange bevor der Reiter endlich eintraf. Gut war das nicht, denn Forlos überlegte in der Zwischenzeit, mit was für einer schlechten Nachricht er nun wohl beehrt werden würde. Eine gute würde es jedenfalls nicht sein, so sehr liebten ihn die Valar nun auch wieder nicht.

Haldir hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Der Reiter, der schließlich auf den Hof kam, war eindeutig einer der Waldläufer, die hier im Norden eine recht geheimnisvolle Größe im Gleichgewicht von Licht und Schatten darstellten. Obwohl er kaum weniger ermüdet zu sein schien als sein Pferd, sprang er hastig aus dem Sattel und rannte dann förmlich die große Eingangtreppe hinauf.

Etwas irritiert grüßte er die beiden Hauptmänner, die ihn mit ausdruckslosen Mienen erwarteten. Offenbar kannte er sich gut genug unter den Elbenvölkern aus, um sofort zu erkennen, dass er es hier nicht mit Angehörigen der Garde Bruchtals zu tun hatte.

„Mein Name ist Halbarad. Lord Elrond weiß, dass ich komme, aber er erwartet mich erst in zwei Tagen", stieß er hervor.

Forlos und Haldir tauschten einen langen Blick. Halbarad schien genauso unsortiert in seinen Gedankengängen zu sein, wie es bei Estel gelegentlich der Fall war. Sie sahen sich sogar ähnlich. Beide hatten die gleiche hochgewachsene, aber kräftige Statur, die Farbe ihrer Augen stimmte überein und leider auch die Dreckschicht auf ihrer Kleidung.

„Und warum seid Ihr dann jetzt schon eingetroffen?" erkundigte sich Haldir und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Das werde ich Lord Elrond mitteilen", schnappte der Waldläufer ungeduldig.

„Das wird nicht gehen." Forlos fragte sich, wie man diesem Mann möglichst schonend mitteilen konnte, dass der Herr von Bruchtal um sein Leben kämpfte und somit wirklich andere Probleme als die des Waldläufers zu lösen hatte.

„Lord Elrond ringt mit dem Tod", verkündete Haldir.

_Diese_ Methode hatte natürlich auch ihre Vorteile, fand Forlos.

Halbarad starrte sie beide ungläubig an. „Er ist ein Elb."

_Ein halber_, lag es Forlos in einem Anflug hysterischen Frohsinns auf der Zunge, aber das verkniff er sich dann doch. „Umso schlimmer. Was ist also Euer Problem, Halbarad?"

Der Waldläufer schien jeden Moment zusammen zu brechen. „Lord Erestor ringt ebenfalls mit dem Tod."

_Ich hätte auf dem Turm bleiben sollen,_ grübelte Forlos, während er den Mann am Arm packte und ins Haus zog. _Dann könnte ich mich jetzt in die Tiefe stürzen._

o-o

* * *

o-o

Genau so sollte ein eher informeller Staatsbesuch eben nicht ablaufen!

Niemals!

Und unter gar keinen Umständen!

Er hätte zuhause bleiben sollen. Der Palast war sicher, vertraut und durch ein paar wirksame, aber doch eher harmlose Zauber gegen unbefugtes Betreten geschützt. Das reichte. Wer brauchte schon einen mit gewaltigen Kräften ausgestatteten Ring, der sofort Ärger machte, wenn der Träger etwas angeschlagen war? Er, Thranduil, jedenfalls nicht. Ihm genügten vollauf sein goldener Siegelring und der Mithrilring mit dem rechteckigen Smaragd.

Meistens jedenfalls…

Thranduil konzentrierte sich auf den Waldläufer, der vor ihm stand. „Habt Ihr eine Erklärung dafür, wie Lord Erestor in diesem Zustand in eine derartige Spelunke geraten konnte?"

„Sein Pferd hat ihn wohl dorthin gebracht", erklärte Halbarad mit ersterbender Stimme. Ihm musste selber klar sein, wie eigentümlich das klang.

„Oh, sein Pferd", lächelte Thranduil wölfisch. „Dann wird das Tier ja wohl seine Gründe gehabt haben."

„Mit Sicherheit", schaltete sich Glorfindel ein. „Mornen kennt den Weg nach Bruchtal im Schlaf. Wenn es ihm sicherer erschien, Erestor zum ‚Krummen Hund' zu bringen, dann stimmt das auch."

„Und es bringt uns kein Stück weiter", sagte Legolas ruhig. „Wir müssen Lord Erestor dort wegholen."

„Er ist sehr schwer verletzt", widersprach Halbarad. „Wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, ihn hierher zu transportieren, hätte ich das bereits getan."

Thranduil ließ sich in den nächstgelegenen Sessel fallen und starrte düster in den kalten Kamin. Das war immer noch der angenehmere Anblick, als die Versammlung in seinem Gemach. Denn genau dort hatten Forlos und Haldir den Waldläufer in aller Eile gebracht. Kurz danach waren dann der eiligst alarmierte Glorfindel mit Legolas und Estel im Schlepptau eingetroffen. Elronds leibliche Söhne hatte man mit dieser Komplikation nicht auch noch behelligen wollen. Es reichte dennoch.

„Er braucht einen Heiler", beharrte Halbarad.

„Wer braucht einen Heiler?"

Wie auf Kommando sahen alle zur Tür des Schlafgemachs, in dem sich nun eine etwas zerzauste, recht verschlafene und zu allem Überfluss auch noch nur mit einer knielangen Tunika bekleidete Ithildrim an den Rahmen lehnte. Thranduil fand eigentlich nicht, dass ein Anblick wie dieser anderen Personen zustand außer ihm alleine. Er runzelte etwas die Stirn.

„Erestor ist verwundet", platzte Estel heraus und fing sich böse Blicke von Thranduil und Legolas gleichermaßen ein. „Er ist in einem Gasthaus zwei Tagesritte von hier."

„Nicht gut", gähnte Varya ausgiebig. „Gebt mir fünf Minuten."

„Wofür?" erkundigte sich Thranduil mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Um mich anzuziehen und ein paar Sachen zusammenzupacken. Dann können wir los."

Bevor irgendjemand etwas erwidern konnte, war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Thranduil tauschte einen Blick mit Glorfindel. In dem Vanya stritten die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle. Er und Erestor waren Freunde, genauso befreundet war er jedoch auch mit Elrond, der sich wohl in einer noch schlechteren Verfassung befand als Erestor. Dann war da noch Bruchtal, das zurzeit jeden Schutz brauchen konnte, den es gab.

„Wir könnten die Bruchtal-Krieger einfach hier lassen. Eure Garde dürfte genug sein", erklärte Forlos in die Stille hinein. „Was immer Erestor davon abgehalten hat, den Weg nach hause zu suchen, es wird Respekt vor einer ganzen Abteilung Krieger haben."

Thranduil hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung, wer dem Noldo aufgelauert hatte. Vielleicht traf Forlos' Einschätzung aber zu. Die Elben, die bislang von diesen Schlächtern überfallen worden waren, hatten keine Bewachung bei sich gehabt. Offenbar bevorzugten diese Mordgesellen doch eher ein leichteres Ziel.

„Je mehr, je besser", befand Glorfindel und wandte sich zur Tür. „Alle, die hier sind, finden sich so schnell wie möglich im Hof ein. Estel, sorg vorher dafür, dass Halbarad hier eine Unterkunft zugewiesen wird."

Der Waldläufer, der nur unwesentlich älter als Estel sein mochte, schüttelte den Kopf. „Verzeiht, Lord Glorfindel. Aber ich muss ebenfalls zurück. Ich habe meine Frau dort zurückgelassen, weil sie den Ritt in ihrem Zustand nicht verkraftet hätte. Ihr werdet verstehen, dass ich nun so schnell wie möglich wieder zu ihr will."

„Welcher Zustand?" wollte Thranduil misstrauisch wissen.

„Sie ist hochschwanger."

„Natürlich", murmelte der Waldelbenkönig. Und bei ihrer aller Glück würde sie das Kind zur Welt bringen, wenn gerade die Hilfsmannschaft für Erestor eingetroffen war. Oder besser noch – auf dem Rückweg nach Imladris. Hier war schließlich mit allem zu rechnen. „In Erus Namen, dann kommt Ihr eben auch wieder mit. Forlos, die Garde soll sich bereithalten. Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass es Ärger gibt. Hauptmann Haldir, ich kann Euch nichts befehlen, aber es wäre sehr beruhigend, wenn Ihr uns ebenfalls begleitet."

Statt einer Antwort neigte der Galadhrim nur kurz den Kopf und zog dann mit Forlos ab. Dichtauf folgten ihnen Legolas und Estel mit Halbarad. Nur Glorfindel blieb zurück. Schweigend beobachtete er, wie Thranduil seine Waffen zusammen sammelte und mit geübten, schnellen Bewegungen anlegte.

„Also bitte!" knurrte der Waldelb schließlich. „Wenn du etwas zu sagen hast, tu es. Wir haben nicht gerade viel Zeit."

Glorfindel seufzte vernehmlich. „Du musst das nicht machen."

„Ich weiß." Thranduil zählte die Pfeile im Köcher. Sie waren vollständig. Forlos hatte dafür gesorgt.

„Weder schuldest du Erestor, noch Imladris einen derartigen Dienst."

„Gewiss nicht Erestor, über Imladris könnte man diskutieren."

„Und besonders musst du nicht _sie_ in Gefahr bringen."

Thranduil lächelte. „Das muss ich sowieso nicht. Varya schafft das ganz gut ohne meine Unterstützung."

„Ich schaffe alles." _Des Königs Heilerin_ eilte wieder in den Wohnraum. Angenehm vertraut in ihrer grau-schwarzen Reitkleidung und mit der seltsamen Ledertasche quer über die Schultern gehängt, in deren unergründlichen Tiefen sich ganze Apothekeneinrichtungen zu befinden schienen. „Was _genau_ soll ich denn schaffen?"

„Dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, obwohl es nicht von dir verlangt wird."

„Dann würde ich es ja auch nicht tun", grinste sie und schob den Vanya energisch aus dem Zimmer. „Das hier ist doch für einen Freund. Nicht wahr, Thranduil?"

„Genau", bestätigte er. Damit waren seine eigenen, stillen Fragen beantwortet. Alles hier geschah für einen Freund, denn anders mochte er Glorfindel nicht zu bezeichnen.

Seine Heilerin schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. Auf ganz Arda war sie wohl die einzige, die immer nur das Beste von ihm dachte. „Also dann, Glorfindel. Diese Robe ist wirklich ganz prächtig, aber auf Asfaloth siehst du damit etwas lächerlich aus."

Thranduil wartete noch, bis Glorfindel außer Sichtweite war, dann fing er sie am Handgelenk ein, als sie gerade das Gemach Richtung Eingangshalle verlassen wollte. „Und jetzt, meine Liebe, bevor wir uns alle in Gefahr begeben und wahrscheinlich darin umkommen werden, erklär mir doch noch kurz diese ‚Ich bin die Heilerin des Königs'-Geschichte."

„Aber wir wollen gerade…" Beunruhigt wedelte sie mit der freien Hand den Gang hinunter.

„Wir liegen gut in der Zeit, Lirimaer." Scheinbar um die sehr schönen, aber eindeutig mit zu wenig Bäumen geschmückten Fresken an der Decke zu studieren, legte er den Kopf in den Nacken. „Ewigkeiten, in denen Erestor natürlich verbluten wird, aber das liegt an dir."

„Das nennt man Erpressung!"

„Wohl wahr, ein Zeitvertreib der königlichen Familie. Schon mein Vater Oropher beherrschte das."

„Dir ist klar, dass ich rachsüchtig bin?" Sie fummelte ergebnislos an seinem Griff um ihr Handgelenk herum. Diese besondere Methode, die ihn einmal fast gelähmt hätte, würde sie sich nicht wagen. Nach ihrem bösen Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, wusste sie auch genau, dass er das wusste. „Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen."

„Sehr schön, dann steigen ja Erestors Überlebenschancen." Thranduil riss seinen Blick von den Fresken los und betrachtete sie aufmunternd. „Sprich zu mir, Heilerin des Königs, denn ich _bin_ der König."

Jetzt versuchte sie, ihn hinter sich herzuziehen. Auch ein netter Versuch, dem er sehr langsam nachgab. Möglicherweise ließ sich die Sache ja auch im Gehen klären.

„Allerdings bin ich nicht nur der König", dozierte er weiter. „Nein, ich bin sogar noch dein Liebhaber, dein Beschützer, gelegentlich dein Blitzableiter…hab ich etwas vergessen?"

„Nein!" fauchte sie und zerrte ihn weiter hinter sich her. Bruchtals Gänge waren zum Glück fast vollständig verlassen. „Genau da liegt ja das Problem."

„Und welches ist das?"

„Ich dachte, es könnte deinem Ruf schaden."

Thranduil blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Varya fast nach hinten gerissen wurde und sein Griff jetzt eher zum Hilfsmittel wurde, damit sie nicht auf dem harten Steinboden landete. Einen Augenblick starrte er sie völlig verblüfft an, dann lachte er schallend. „Meinem Ruf schaden? Mädchen, du hast offenbar nicht die geringste Ahnung, was für einen Ruf ich habe. Außerdem ist mir das ziemlich egal, höflich formuliert."

„Das ist _nicht_ lustig, Thranduil."

„Natürlich nicht." Er seufzte. Manchmal merkte man schon, dass sie wirklich noch recht jung war. „Varya, ich wurde im ersten Zeitalter geboren, ich habe den Fall Doriaths erlebt, die Suche nach einer neuen Heimat, den Tod meines Vaters auf dem Schlachtfeld und noch einige andere nicht wirklich erfreuliche Geschehnisse. Wenn mir auch nicht vieles in diesen langen Jahrtausenden klar geworden ist, aber dann doch wenigstens, dass es völlig gleich ist, was andere von mir halten, solange ich mir selber nichts vorzuwerfen habe."

„Hm", machte sie nur.

„Du bist wirklich neben Legolas eines der Dinge, die ich mir niemals vorzuwerfen hätte." Er schüttelte leicht ihren Arm. „Ist das in deinem Kopf angekommen?"

„Ja."

„In deinem Herz auch?"

„Der Weg ist weiter", murmelte sie kaum hörbar. „Ich gebe dir später eine Antwort darauf."

Das musste genügen. Vielleicht hätte er gar nicht davon anfangen sollen. Es war nicht gerade der passende Zeitpunkt, aber wer konnte schon ahnen, dass sie sich mit solch eigentümlichen Überlegungen herumschlug. Außerdem stand die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, dass es noch die eine oder andere Gefahr auf dem Weg zu Erestor lauerte. Thranduil lebte zwar nicht in der ständigen Furcht, hinter der nächsten Wegbiegung sein Leben auszuhauchen, eher im Gegenteil, doch manche Dinge durften nicht ungesagt bleiben.

Alles hätte denn auch reibungslos geklappt, wenn nicht kurz vor dem allgemeinen Aufbruch noch ein Zwischenfall passiert wäre, der Thranduil an den Rand eines Elbenmordes gebracht hätte. Gerade als er wie ein Feldherr auf dem obersten Treppenabsatz den Aufmarsch seiner realistisch betrachtet eher winzigen Armee überwachte, fiel ihm regelrecht ein Elb an den Hals. Thranduil hatte grundsätzlich keine Einwände dagegen, solange es sich dabei um Varya handelte, aber dies hier war eindeutig nicht die Heilerin des Königs, sondern der Sekretär des Seneschalls, der sich an sein Lederhemd klammerte und Thranduil mit bebenden Lippen anflehte, ihn mitzunehmen.

„Mit Sicherheit nicht, äh…"

„Figwit", soufflierte Glorfindel, der mit langen Schritten und schwer bewaffnet aus dem Haus kam.

„Also, Figwit." Thranduil löste die verkrampften Gelehrten-Hände von seiner Tunika und schob den zierlichen Elb energisch von sich.

„Ich bin sein Gehilfe", stammelte der junge Noldo am Rande eines Tränenausbruchs.

„Aber nicht der meiner Heilerin."

„Aber er braucht mich!"

„Nicht so sehr wie meine Heilerin." _Und bald braucht Erestor einen neuen Gehilfen, weil ich dir den Hals umdrehe,_ ergänzte Thranduil im Stillen. „Ihr würdet uns nur aufhalten."

„Aber ich kann gut reiten."

„Ja, sicher." _Eru, war Figwit hartnäckig._ Thranduil warf Glorfindel einen scharfen Blick zu. Entweder der Vanya schaffte ihm das Bürschchen vom Hals oder es würde ein Unglück geben.

Rettung nahte überraschend aus Lorien. Wie hergezaubert stand der imposante Hauptmann Galadriels auf einmal hinter Figwit, der vor ihm noch viel kläglicher wirkte und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

„Ihr vergesst Eure Pflichten", raunte Haldir mit großem Ernst und einem Unterton in der Stimme, der an eine Messerklinge erinnerte, die über ein anderes Stück Stahl scharrte. „Pflichtvergessenheit ist sicher nichts, dass Lord Erestor bei seiner Rückkehr erfreuen wird."

„Meine Pflichten…" Figwit schluckte etwas und bewegte sich unbehaglich unter Haldirs Hand. Es gefiel ihm offenbar gar nicht, dass dieser bedrohliche Krieger ihm so nah gerückt war. Andererseits würde das nur bei wenigen Frohsinn hervorrufen. „Im Moment-„

„Im Moment seid Ihr derjenige, der die Verwaltung aufrechterhalten muss", sagte Haldir noch immer leise. „Lord Elrond liegt krank in seinem Gemach, Lord Erestor wartet auf uns und Ihr habt nichts Besseres zu tun, als uns aufzuhalten?"

Figwits Entschlossenheit zerbröselte wie ein Keks unter Haldirs Stiefelsohle. Thranduil musste eingestehen, dass Celeborn da einen wirklich vortrefflichen Hauptmann sein eigen nannte. Schon erstaunlich, dass es solche Exemplare unter den Galadhrim gab. Dafür hatte er andererseits Forlos, sie waren also im Gleichstand.

Thranduils Aufbruchbefehl ging im ohrenbetäubenden Donnern eines Sommergewitters unter, das sich beinahe unbemerkt über Bruchtal zusammengeballt hatte. Als sie die Bruinen Furt erreichten, goss es wie aus Kübeln und jeder hoffte, dass dies kein böses Omen für ihr Unternehmen war.

o-o

* * *

o-o

tbc

**A/N:** Alle eine Menge Geschenke bekommen? Ja? Schön!

**Donnfindel über Dobbfindel, den treuen Sekretär**: Hm, nicht Elrond? Zu spät! Da musst du jetzt durch und er leider auch, der arme Kerl. Liegt da so hilflos rum und alle anderen sind wie die Hühner, die aufgescheuchten.

**Kaya Unazuki**: Hallo, das freut mich. Ich geb mir Mühe, immer regelmäßig zu posten. Ich geb mir Mühe, wirklich. Und diesmal hat es nicht geklappt (seufz) Das kommt davon, wenn alle Heiler zu beschäftigt sind, sich mal um die arme angeschlagene Autorin zu kümmern. (in Selbstmitleid versink)

**lord elo:** jaja, was wir kaputt machen, machen wir auch wieder ganz…meistens jedenfalls. Elo, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wer du bist. Irgendwelche Tipps? Atropos komme ich im Moment nur zum lesen und leider nicht zum reviewen. Da werde ich noch einiges nachzuholen haben. Aber du musst wohl jemand mit schwachen Nerven sein, sonst wärest du ruhiger, wenn ich Elrond mal etwas die Ohrspitzen krümme. Du kennst mich doch – seit wann kille ich richtig wichtige Elben?

Dir auch schöne Feiertage! (smile)

**Feanen**: Ich mag das Silmarillion. In Arenor hab ich viel drin geschmökert und mach es jetzt gerade wieder für den zweiten Teil. Man muss nur über die Schöpfungsgeschichte mit den ganzen Namen drüber kommen, dann ist es sehr spannend und interessant.

**Serena**: Ah, das mit dem Stress kenn ich. Nur die Ruhe. Ich freu mich, wenn die Story vielleicht ein klitzekleines Bisschen Stress abbauen kann. Mir gefällt Thranduil auch (grins) und immer mehr auch Legolas, der hat was von seinem Vater an sich. Dir auch schöne Weihnachten. Lass dich von deiner Sippe beschenken, und zwar reichlich!

Shelley: Naja, er hat halt Körperbeherrschung. War eine Weile angeschlagen, hats aber niemandem gesagt. So ist der Elb (tststs). Halbarad war übrigens der Waldläufer, der eigentlich zusammen mit den Zwillingen später dieses von Arwen persönlich bestickte Küchentuch zu Aragorn eskortiert hat.

**Seniwallenstein**: _zita schnappt sich eine Rolle Pergament, zieht Pantoffeln an und schlurft mitten in der Nacht in Thranduils Weinkeller. Thranduil runzelt zwar die Stirn, stellt aber einen Krug Eiswein auf den Tisch und sieht ihr interessiert über die Schulter:_

_Zita: ich muss ausführlich antworten. Seni mag dich übrigens._

_Thranduil: Ich mag Seni auch. Da fühl ich mich als Elbenkönig._

_Zita: Du BIST ein Elbenkönig._

_Thranduil: ich bin sogar der einzige Elbenkönig, meine Gute._

_Zita: Angeber! Was machst du überhaupt um diese Uhrzeit hier?_

_Thranduil: Weinprobe. Varya ist wieder am experimentieren. Da ist es hier sicherer._

_Zita: Aha. Oh, auf die drei/vier Musketiere bin ich noch nicht gekommen. Das ist ein guter Vergleich, der gefällt mir aber sehr._

_Thranduil schmunzelt: Aramis? Wer könnte das bloß sein? Naja, ich frage mich, wer dann Portos ist._

_Zita: Bestimmt nicht Erestor. Den mag sie auch. Weil er so geheimnisvoll ist._

_Thranduil: Der Noldo ist manchmal eine echte Pestbeule. Macht einen auf harmloser Seneschall, dabei könnte ich dir Sachen erzählen..._

_Zita: Ja?_

_Thranduil: Nein, lieber nicht. Du machst eine Story draus und dann stiehlt er mir die Show._

_Zita: Komm schon…_

_Thranduil: NEIN!_

_Zita: Schon gut, brauchst nicht gleich königlich zu werden. Irgendwelche pikanten Geheimnisse von Elrond?_

_Thranduil: Außer, dass der Halbelb ein sturer Hund ist, der meint, Heiler brauchen keine Heiler? Ich mach mir Sorgen um den Kerl, erstaunlich. Du und Seni habt einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich, ich werde weich._

_Zita: Nur menschlich._

_Thranduil: Umso schlimmer. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss mir noch mal die HEILERIN DES KÖNIGS vorknöpfen. _

**Ithiliell**: Die große Frage, wer kümmert sich um Leiloss? (grins) Wen hätten wir denn da? Glorfindel scheidet wohl aus, Estel auch, Thranduil und Legolas denke ich auch. Hm, bleiben kaum noch welche…

Die Rhûnar-Heiler würde ich nicht so außen vor lassen. Die haben Talent, auch wenn sie es unter Foltermethoden verstecken. Und Gilnin ist auch noch da. Elrond blutet schließlich nicht.

Ah, Varyas Skrupel. Mir erschien es logisch, dass sie etwas verunsichert ist. In Düsterwald ist sie ja auch nicht von den Hofschranzen mit offenen Armen aufgenommen worden und da hatte sie immerhin den König selbst als Unterstützung.

Iary: ja, sie liebt ihn sehr. So, wie Elben nun mal sind. Einmal in ihrem Leben und dann nie wieder. Was für ein Glück, dass Thranduils erste Frau nicht so ganz die richtige war. Dachte ich mir jedenfalls (Schild mit Aufschrift ‚AU im Anmarsch') hochhalt.

Drück Elrond die Daumen, Hilfe ist unterwegs, für Erestor übrigens auch.

**Loriel**: Nun ja, Borzo ist ja nicht wirklich gut, nur verzweifelt, um es mal so auszudrücken. Zuhause will ihn keiner haben und Schuld daran sind die Elben, weil sie ihn haben leben lassen. Also ist es für ihn und sein kleines Orkgehirn nur logisch, dass sie dann auch für ihn sorgen, auch wenn er sie nicht leiden mag. Nein, Borzo ist kein guter Ork, nur ein sehr pragmatischer, um es mal so auszudrücken.

Äh, die Dame ist in echt Halbarads Frau. Nicht gerade eine standesgemäße Verbindung, aber nun mal passiert.

Was die Zwillinge angeht, denke ich mir so, dass sie ja gerade erst in Imladris wieder angekommen sind und auch abgelenkt sind. Außerdem sind Galen und Varya eben begabte Heiler, die eine Antenne für solch Missklänge in den Lebensströmen haben. Außerdem dürfte Elrond auch ein besonderes Talent haben, sich möglichst nicht viel anmerken zu lassen.

**Sarah0683**: varyas Skrupel hab ich ja schon versucht, zu erklären. Aber lange halten die sowieso nicht an. Thranduil bringt so was immer schnell in Ordnung, gelle?

Ich würfel noch, wer es übernimmt, mit Leiloss mal die Sache mit den Bienen und den Blumen genauer zu untersuchen. Ist ja noch ein bisschen Zeit, die Burschen haben im Moment ganz andere Probleme und Leiloss bald auch, glaub mir (grinsfies). Zu den Problemen gehört eindeutig Marsden, obwohl ich ja immer meine, dass auch der finsterste Bösewicht verletzliche Seiten hat.

Soviel Fragen…Antworten kommen aber. Auch, wer verantwortlich ist für Elronds Zustand, wer ihm geholfen hat und wer der kleine Drecksack war, der Erestor erkannt hat. Andererseits musste der Elb ja doch irgendwie damit rechnen, dass ihm mal irgendjemand wieder über den Weg läuft.

Ich bin nicht gerade die Heldin, wenn es ums Zeichnen geht, aber Sorben stell ich mir als eine Art Mischung aus Rumpelstilzchen und dem Typen vor, der neben dem Mops am Kiosk sitzt in Men in Black. Echt schauerlich, aber ein Herz aus Gold. Tykvar lebt in einer harten Welt und muss auch seine Frau und sein Heim schützen, da ist wahrscheinlich alles möglich, sonst hätte Sorben kaum gezweifelt.

Halbarad ist als Dundan den Elben gegenüber sehr loyal und wird einen hohen Preis dafür zahlen, soviel sei schon mal verraten (seufz).

**Atropos**: 100! Ich bin hin und weg. Du bist Review Nummer 100 (virtuellen Blumenstrauss überreich). Und dann weht ein Hauch von schlechtem Gewissen in mir auf, weil ich mich zum stillen Leser bei dir zurückentwickelt habe. Verhau mich nicht. Ich hol es nach. (Stressfahne schwenk). Erestor gefällt dir? Mir auch, und er ist kein höheres Wesen, Ehrenwort! Ich zieh jetzt auch keine angenervten Drachen aus dem Hut, noch mal Ehrenwort!

**Alidaja**: Bei Elrond dürfen wir uns bestimmt alle tummeln. Der hat bestimmt ein Herz für seltsame Gestalten, die noch seltsamere Dinge in der Nacht veranstalten. Tröste deine Eltern einfach damit, dass du zwar mitten in der Nacht so was Verrücktes liest, aber irgendwo jemand sitzt, der mitten in der Nacht so was SCHREIBT!

Mönsch, du überschüttest mich ja geradezu mit Lob. Ich bin so richtig rot angelaufen. Danke ssssöhn. (räusper). Ich poste jetzt wieder regelmäßig. Silvester war echt nicht meine Woche, sorry. Ist mir noch nie passiert, dass ich einen Freitag hab ausfallen lassen müssen. (solange mal einen Erestor rüberschieb) Dieser Elb ist echt unheimlich, so langsam aber sicher.

**Arelithil**: Erstmal Glückwunsch nachträglich zum Geburtstag. Ich lieg doch richtig, dass es dein eigener war, oder? Ist aber nicht so dolle, so kurz nach Weihnachten. Irgendwie so wenig profitabel (seufz)

Eine Allergie wäre ja noch ganz nett gewesen, aber soviel Glück hat der alte Halbelb nicht. Mal sehen, was die Rhûnar-Heiler da so auf die Reihe bringen. Wie du siehst, hab ich Varya Richtung ‚Krummer Hund' geschickt. Galen kümmert sich um den guten Elrond. Diesmal ganz ohne fiese Salben und Tränke. Der Junge kann auch anders.

Hm, was die Gattin des werten Halbarad angeht, so ist sie einfach nur seine Frau. Ich wollt nicht noch eine tragende Figur reinschreiben, bevor ich einen Kompass brauche, um mich durch all die Charaktere zu finden, die ich im Überschwang erfunden und reingeschrieben habe. Da sind ja auch noch Leiloss und Hinner und Borzo und Figwit, die auch ihren Anteil an Seiten haben wollen.


	12. Bücher, Ringe und noch mehr

**Disclaimer**Alles gehört Prof. Tolkien und seinen Erben (diese Glücklichen). Mir gehört nix, ist nur geliehen und wird wieder abgegeben.

**o-o**

**12. Kapitel: Bücher, Ringe und noch mehr**

o-o

Galen schrak durch eine leichte Berührung aus dem Dunkel auf, das nur ein tiefer Erschöpfungsschlaf gewesen sein konnte. Zu der ersten Verwirrung mischte sich Ärger, dass Schwäche ihn übermannt und davon abgehalten hatte, weiter seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Die nächste Empfindung war Schmerz, dessen Signale aus unterschiedlichen Teilen seines Körpers gesandt wurden. Am schlimmsten war das Brennen in seinem Nacken. Er war auf dem Boden neben Elronds Bett hockend eingeschlafen, die Arme auf dem Bett verschränkt, den Kopf darauf gelegt. Jetzt erreichte ihn der schmerzhafte Protest seiner Wirbelsäule gleich unterhalb seines Schädels.

Mit einem leichten Stöhnen drehte er den Kopf gerade und richtete sich noch etwas auf. Aufstehen selber war unmöglich, denn sein rechtes Bein war eingeschlafen und auch noch nicht wieder erwacht, es versagte einfach den Dienst.

Wieder spürte er eine leichte Berührung an der Schulter und diesmal erkannte er Gilníns vertraute Gestalt, die sich zu ihm heruntergebeugt hatte. Der Rhûnar-Heiler betrachtete ihn mit einem Ausdruck von freundlicher Besorgnis auf den ebenfalls von Müdigkeit gezeichneten Zügen, denen die übliche Verwirrung fehlte.

„Ihr müsst die Beine ausstrecken", riet er leise. „Wartet, ich helfe Euch."

Gilnín fasste unter Galens Arme und zog ihn hoch, um ihn dann behutsam in den Stuhl zu setzen, den jemand an Elronds Bett gestellt hatte. Galen nickte mit stummem Dank und rieb geistesabwesend seinen rechten Oberschenkel, um die Blutzirkulation wieder anzuregen. Dabei war sein Blick völlig auf die ruhige Gestalt auf dem Bett konzentriert. Galen hätte gerne geglaubt, dass Elrond in einen erlösenden Heilschlaf gefallen war, doch er spürte zu deutlich, dass der Herr von Imladris weiter gegen die Schatten ankämpfte, die von seinem Körper Besitz ergriffen hatten und zerstören wollten, was immer ihnen überlassen wurde.

„Es geht ihm nicht sehr viel besser", stellte Gilnín fest. Als er bemerkte, wie Galen sich unruhig im Raum umsah, machte er eine beschwichtigende Handbewegung. „Wir sind allein. Lord Elronds Söhne haben sich einen Moment zurückgezogen. Sie haben wohl schwerwiegende Dinge zu beraten."

Galen lächelte freudlos. Schwerwiegend und dennoch nur ein kleines, beinahe unauffälliges Schmuckstück, das an Elronds linker Hand steckte. Vilya oder eigentlich mehr die Kräfte, die in ihn eingeschlossen waren, litt ebenso unter dem Unglück seines Trägers wie dieser selbst. Das Herz Vilyas, dieser runde Saphir, der sonst von tiefblauer Farbe war, schien von dem gleichen Sturm heimgesucht zu werden, der jetzt über Bruchtal tobte. Helle Schatten schienen in dem Stein zu wirbeln, auf der Suche nach der lenkenden und vertrauten Kraft seines Trägers.

Aber Elrond führte seit Tagen einen Kampf, der ihm keine Zeit ließ, sich um Vilya zu kümmern. Galen hatte ohnehin keine genaue Vorstellung davon, wie der Elbenfürst die Kräfte des Ringes gewöhnlich kontrollierte. Eines wusste er jedenfalls genau, im Augenblick – eigentlich schon seit Tagen – war Elrond einzig damit beschäftigt, seine Existenz gegen Angriffe zu schützen, die auf einer anderen Ebene der Wahrnehmung wie eine riesige schwarze Welle gegen ihn anrannten und ihn unter sich zu begraben drohten. Galen hatte diesen Feind gesehen. Er stand zwischen ihm und Elrond selbst, der Herr von Bruchtal nur eine Ahnung goldenen Lichts, das kaum noch wahrnehmbar hinter diesem schwarzen hohen Wall stand.

Varya und Galen hatten diese Welle von der anderen Seite aus ebenfalls attackiert und so einiges an Druck von Elrond fortgenommen. Galen seufzte. Mit Varya zusammen war er um einiges effektiver gewesen, auch wenn ihn Varyas zum Teil wütende Angriffe auf diese seltsamen Wesen, die den Wall bevölkerten, etwas erschreckt hatten. Vielleicht war es doch besser, dass Glorfindel sie erst einmal weggeschickt hatte. Es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt, und sie wäre ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste mitten hinein in diese feindliche Kraft gestürmt.

„Ich habe mich in Lord Elronds Apotheke umgesehen", meinte Gilnín nach kurzem Schweigen. Etwas verlegen kratzte er sich an der Schläfe. „Seine Söhne meinten, es könne nicht schaden."

„Er ist da empfindlich", lächelte Galen schwach. „Aber im Moment wird er wohl keine Einwände haben."

Wie auch? Elrond ruhte wie eine Statue auf dem Bett, das Gesicht hager und gezeichnet von dem, was ihm schon so lange jetzt abverlangt wurde. Ein leicht bläulicher Schimmer lag auf seinen Lippen.

Gilnín nestelte in den Taschen seiner wie immer fleckigen, schmutziggrauen Robe aus grobem Tuch und zog schließlich eine kleine Glasflasche hervor. Galen glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als er die hellviolette Färbung der Phiole erkannte.

„Ist das…?" Verwundert nahm er die Flasche entgegen und drehte sie. „Wie habt Ihr das gemacht?"

„Es ist nicht wirklich Calagad", sagte Gilnín errötend. „Mir fehlten einige Zutaten, um es so herzustellen, wie es erforderlich wäre. Aber ich habe versucht, die fehlenden Bestandteile durch ähnliche zu ersetzen. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, Meister Galen, und die Wirkung ist kaum halb so stark wie die unseres Originals."

Galen sprang auf, um Gilnín in einem Anflug tiefster Dankbarkeit zu umarmen. Leider war sein rechtes Bein mit derartigen Spontanbewegungen nicht wirklich einverstanden und versagte immer noch seinen Dienst. So landete der Ithildrim zwar an Gilníns Hals, aber mehr deswegen, weil der andere Heiler in seltener Geistesgegenwart zupackte und verhinderte, dass Galen umfiel und womöglich auf Elrond landete.

„Ihr solltet vielleicht ein wenig umhergehen", befand Gilnín, der durchaus seine Stärken als Heiler hatte, wenn er dabei kein Blut sehen musste. „Ich werde es Lord Elrond einflößen. Dann werden wir abwarten müssen."

Mit einem schiefen Lächeln nickte Galen nur und humpelte zum Fußende des Bettes. An den halbhohen Bettpfosten geklammert, der die Form eines Schwanenhalses hatte, beobachtete er stumm, wie Gilnín den Inhalt der kleinen Flasche vorsichtig auf Elronds Lippen tropfen ließ. Der Herr von Bruchtal musste ahnen, dass ihm Hilfe zukommen sollte, denn er schluckte tatsächlich die Flüssigkeit nach und nach herunter.

„Könnt Ihr schon etwas spüren?" erkundigte sich Gilnín bei Galen, der sehr viel empfänglicher für die Ströme des Lebens war als der schüchterne Noldo.

Galen versuchte, die Veränderung zu erfassen. Calagad sammelte das Licht der Eldar in den Kranken, konzentrierte es sozusagen auf das Wesentliche. Neue Kraft führte er nicht hinzu, aber dennoch reichte Calagad oft aus, um auch in der Hoffnungslosigkeit noch etwas zu finden, in dem Leben war. Der Trank war eine Besonderheit, eine Erfindung Enachs aus den Zeiten, in denen sie noch nicht das Dunkel dem Licht vorgezogen hatte. Seine Kraft war stark und wirkte gewöhnlich schnell. Doch dies hier war nur ein schwacher Abglanz des eigentlichen Tranks. Galen war nicht einmal verwundert, dass sich eher zögerlich eine leichte Veränderung bei Elrond einstellte.

„Er findet seine Kraft, wenn auch nur langsam", erklärte er schließlich zu Gilníns Erleichterung. „Ich weiß aber nicht, wie lange die Wirkung anhalten wird. Könnt Ihr noch mehr davon herstellen?"

„Bestimmt", nickte Gilnín eifrig. „In einigen Stunden habt Ihr eine weitere Phiole davon. Eine Zutat muss ich allerdings erst draußen sammeln."

Galens Blick glitt unwillkürlich zu den hohen Fenstern. Trotz der geschlossenen Vorhänge aus dunkelrotem Samt war die Gewalt des Sturmes draußen deutlich zu hören und auch gelegentlich zu sehen, wenn ein Blitz über den nachtschwarzen Himmel zuckte und sein helles Flackern durch die schmalen Schlitze zwischen den Vorhängen hindurch drang. „Da könnt Ihr nicht hinaus, Gilnín."

„Ich war es doch schon", grinste der Rhûnar-Heiler beinahe munter. „Leiloss und Hinner haben mir geholfen. Sie sind froh, wenn sie etwas zu tun haben."

Galen runzelte die Stirn. Die beiden umtriebigen Unglücksraben hatte er in der ganzen Aufregung fast vergessen. Vielleicht war es sogar ganz gut, wenn Gilnín sie beschäftigte, sonst hatte sicher keiner hier mehr Zeit oder auch die Kraft dazu. „Scheucht sie ordentlich rum, Meister Gilnín. Die beiden brauchen das."

„Keine Sorge, ich hatte genau das vor."

Nachdenklich wanderte Galen noch etwas wackelig durch den Raum, nachdem Gilnín gegangen war. Im Augenblick beneidete er von allen hier wohl Elladan und Elrohir am allerwenigsten. So wie er es mit einem Rest Aufmerksamkeit seines auf Elrond konzentrierten Geistes mitbekommen hatte, war kaum noch jemand da, der den beiden die Entscheidung über Vilya abnehmen konnte. Glorfindel war unterwegs, um Erestor zur Hilfe zu eilen, begleitet von den Waldelben, Varya und Estel, dem die Ablenkung wohl gut bekommen würde.

Legolas war zwar in Bruchtal geblieben, doch so wie Galen den Kronprinzen kennen gelernt hatte, würde dieser sich wie immer zurückhalten. Es war nicht seine Art, andere zu beeinflussen, jedenfalls nicht in diesen schwierigen Entscheidungen. Ansonsten wusste Legolas zwar ganz genau, was er wollte und wie er es erreichte – zumindest behauptete das Varya – aber hier ging es um die Zukunft Bruchtals.

Galen humpelte zu einem bequemen Lehnstuhl, der vor einem der Fenster stand und ließ sich nieder. Von hier aus hatte er noch immer einen guten Blick auf Elrond und konnte im Zweifel sofort eingreifen. Eine Karaffe mit einem dunkelroten Wein stand auf einem Tisch neben ihm, ein unbenutztes Glas war ebenfalls vorhanden. Galen zögerte einen Moment, denn es schien sich hier um eine Art Ruheplatz Elronds zu handeln, dann goss er sich etwas ein und trank durstig einen großen Schluck.

Elrond war eindeutig in der Lage, auch die schönen Seiten des Lebens zu genießen, befand er, als der schwere, süße Wein seine Kehle hinunter rann. Galen konnte sich richtig vorstellen, wie der Elbenfürst an den späten Abenden, wenn Bruchtal endlich zur Ruhe gekommen war, hier noch einige Zeit verweilte, den Wein genoss und dabei in dem kleinen Buch blätterte, das auf dem Tisch lag.

Es war eine Fabelsammlung, die außerordentlich schön illustriert war, wie sich herausstellte, als er es zur Hand nahm und vorsichtig durchblätterte. Die meisten der abgebildeten Pflanzen waren ihm fremd. Einige wenige Insekten waren abgebildet, auf einer Seite sogar ein Frosch. Galen ignorierte die Geschichten, die jeweils auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite aufgeschrieben waren und betrachtete eingehend die Zeichnungen. Wenn man mit dem Finger vorsichtig darüber strich, konnte man sogar die Pflanzen riechen.

Obwohl das eigentlich ein wirklich herrliches Buch war, störte Galen etwas daran. Je länger er die Pflanzen betrachtete, desto größer wurde sein Misstrauen. Er war kein sehr begnadeter Apotheker, aber bei genauem Nachdenken erkannte er schließlich zwei Kräuter seiner eigenen Heimat. Unwillkürlich ließ er das Buch fallen und wischte sich die Finger an seiner Tunika ab.

„Wer kommt denn auf solche Ideen?" überlegte er laut. Suchend sah er sich um, bis er auf einer Kommode ein Paar Reithandschuhe aus hellgrauem Wildleder entdeckte, die Elrond dort wohl deponiert und dann vergessen hatte. Sie waren zwar etwas groß, aber ihren Zweck würden sie wohl erfüllen.

Mit den Handschuhen an den Händen nahm er das Buch wieder hoch und blätterte es nochmals durch. Er rieb auf jeder Seite über die Pflanzenbilder, bis er wieder bei dem letzten, dem Frosch, angekommen war. Diesmal spürte er es und mit einem leichten Knall schlug er das Buch zu. Mit spitzen Fingern packte er es an einer Ecke und marschierte aus dem Schlafraum.

Elladan und Elrohir standen vor dem kalten Kamin. Sie debattierten leise mit Legolas, der bei Galens Eintreten besorgt die Stirn runzelte und so die Aufmerksamkeit der Zwillinge auf den Rhûna lenkte.

„Was hast du?" wollte Elladan sofort wissen und sein Blick wanderte von Galen zur Tür des Schlafgemachs und wieder zurück. „Gilnín meinte, es geht unserem Vater etwas besser."

„Etwas", bestätigte Galen abwesend und hielt das Buch hoch. „Wisst Ihr, wer ihm dieses Buch geschenkt hat?"

„Das Buch?" echote Elrohir verblüfft. „Keine Ahnung. Elrond bekommt oft solche Geschenke. Warum?"

„Weil es dabei ist, ihn umzubringen."

o-o

* * *

o-o

Erens Silberkrug in den Händen ließ Tykvar gedankenverloren seinen Blick durch den leeren Schankraum wandern. Das Wetter hielt ihm heute wirklich alle Gäste fern. Selbst Strauchdiebe und sonstige Betrüger mochten es gar nicht, bei Sturm und Wolkenbruch umher zu ziehen.

Mit einem Seufzer polierte Tykvar selbstvergessen an dem Krug herum, der schon so hell glänzte wie der Mond. Jedenfalls dann, wenn dieser nicht gerade hinter Gewitterwolken verschwunden war. Er hoffte nur, dieses Unwetter war kein böses Omen. Eren ging es nun wahrlich nicht gut. Hanne tat zwar, was sie konnte, aber der Elb wurde von Fieber geschüttelt und die Wunde in seiner Hüfte hatte sich bösartig entzündet. Hanne meinte, dass er innere Verletzungen hatte, die bei weitem ihre Fähigkeiten überstiegen und konnte sich nur noch darauf beschränken, voller Kummer an Erens Bett zu wachen.

Wenn Halbarad nicht bald mit Hilfe zurückkam, würde Eren sterben.

Der einzige andere Mensch im dunklen Schankraum war Linde, die gelangweilt an der Seite der Theke stand und sich mit Wein vollaufen ließ. Keine Kundschaft, kein Geld und somit auch keine neuen Kleider, denn darum drehte sich bei ihr zumeist alles. Das Mädchen war einfach zu dumm, fand Tykvar. Irgendwann würde die Zeit ihren Tribut fordern und wenn sie dann nicht genug zur Seite gelegt hatte, würde ihr Schicksal sich endgültig zum Schlechten wenden.

Er zuckte zusammen, als zuerst ein Blitz ganz in der Nähe einschlug und dann ein fürchterliches Donnergrollen sich genau über dem Haus entlud. Der Silberkrug entglitt seinen Händen und landete polternd zwischen zwei Weinfässern unter dem Schanktisch. Von Linde war sowieso keine Hilfe zu erwarten. Mühsam ließ sich Tykvar auf Händen und Knien nieder und suchte im Dunkeln herum, bis er endlich den Griff des Kruges ertastete. Sein Knie schmerzte, als er sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Ich werde alt", brummte er in Lindes Richtung, um überhaupt mal eine menschliche Stimme zu hören.

Sie starrte ihn nur an. Der Gesichtsausdruck war eine Mischung aus absolutem Erstaunen und Entsetzen. Tykvar wollte sie schon anfahren, ob ihm plötzlich Hörner gewachsen seien, als ihm auffiel, dass sie nicht wirklich ihn ansah, sondern über seine Schulter blickte. Mit einem sehr unguten Gefühl drehte er sich wieder um.

Der Silberkrug polterte zum zweiten Mal in Folge auf den Holzfußboden. Diesmal hob Tykvar ihn nicht wieder auf.

Der Schankraum war eben noch leer gewesen, doch nun…Tykvar schluckte schwer. Fünf sehr unheimliche Gestalten mit dunklen Umhängen und sehr tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Kapuzen hatten sich im Halbkreis vor der Theke aufgebaut. Außerhalb des wenigen Lichts an der Theke waren noch mehr von ihnen zu erkennen. Sie alle standen ganz ruhig da, keiner hatte eine Waffe gezogen und dennoch fühlte Tykvar beinahe körperlich, dass Gefahr von ihnen ausging.

Er fragte sich, welcher Zauber diese Wesen in sein harmloses Haus gebracht hatte. Kein Geräusch war zu hören gewesen. Kein Öffnen der Tür zu spüren, nichts, gar nichts. Unheil war über den ‚Krummen Hund' gekommen. Böse Geister, die in Nächten wie diesen auf den Gewitterwolken ritten und wehrlose Sterbliche in Stücke rissen. Er hatte Geschichten von diesen Geschöpfen gehört. Sie dienten dem Bösen und niemand war ihnen gewachsen.

„Sind wir noch rechtzeitig?"

Beim Klang der Stimme wäre Tykvar beinahe endgültig in Ohnmacht gefallen. Die Geister sprachen Westron. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm klar war, dass ihn kein Geist angesprochen hatte, sondern eine weitere Gestalt, die gerade die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und jetzt den triefnassen Umhang von den Schultern zog.

„Halbarad!" Tykvar hätte schluchzen können vor Erleichterung.

„Ja, sicher." Der Waldläufer runzelte etwas verwundert die Stirn. „Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich mich beeilen werde."

Im gleichen Moment schoben die unheimlichen Gestalten ebenfalls ihre Kapuzen zurück. Tykvar fragte sich, ob man vor lauter Überraschung einfach tot umfallen konnte. Halbarad hatte wirklich Elben mitgebracht. Nicht nur einen, nein, es waren sofort ein ganzes Dutzend und die fünf, die so nah an der Theke standen, waren dabei ein Anblick, der schon etwas Unwirkliches hatte. Bis auf einen außen rechts waren die übrigen vier blond. Nicht nur einfach blond so wie Linde, die mit aufgerissenen Augen und runtergeklapptem Unterkiefer die Besucher anstarrte, sondern gesponnenes Gold bei jedem in einer anderen Schattierung war es, das ihre perfekten Gesichter umrahmte. Gesichter, die allerdings im Augenblick äußerst kühl erschienen.

„Wo ist er?"

Die Frage kam von dem Kleinsten der Fünf. Weißgold. Tykvar korrigierte sich schnell, als der Elb näher an die Theke trat und ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf dem Holz trommelte. Das war eindeutig eine Elbin. Himmel, war dieses Geschöpf schön und außerdem recht gereizt, schien es ihm, kaum durchbohrte ihn ein Blick wie eine Klinge aus einem geschliffenen Smaragd.

„Wer?" fragte er etwas dümmlich.

Die Elbin verzog etwas das Gesicht, als ob sie es nicht fassen konnte. „Lord Erestor natürlich!"

„Hier gibt es keinen Lord Erestor", erklärte er verwirrt.

„Thranduil!" Die Elbin drehte sich um und redete lebhaft auf den Elb mit dem hellblonden Haar ein, der offenbar einen besonderen Rang einnahm unter den anderen. Seine Reitkleidung, die nun unter dem zurückgeschlagenen, seltsamerweise kaum noch nassen Umhang sichtbar war, zeugte auch für Tykvars ungeübte Augen von mehr als nur durchschnittlichem Können der elbischen Schneider. Der Elb zu seiner Linken mochte einen ähnlichen Rang haben, während die beiden anderen offenkundig hochrangige Krieger waren, schloss man von ihrer fast schmucklosen Kleidung, die eindeutig eine Uniform war, den Waffen und der Art, wie sie wachsam und irgendwie unheimlich den gesamten Raum im Auge behielten.

„Sie meint Eren", erklärte Halbarad hastig. „Varya ist Heilerin. Bruchtal schickt sie, um Eren zu helfen."

„Oh." Mehr viel Tykvar im Moment nicht dazu ein.

„Lebt er noch?" forschte jetzt der andere der beiden Anführer und in seinen Augen leuchtete helle Sorge. „Sprich schon, Mann!"

Tykvar riss sich zusammen. „Er ist noch nicht tot, wenn Ihr das meint. Aber es geht ihm sehr schlecht. Hanne meint, dass ihm nur noch ein Wunder helfen kann."

Die Elbin machte eine herrische Handbewegung. „Wer immer diese Hanne ist, sie soll ihr Wunder haben. Führ mich zu ihm!"

Der dunkelhaarige Elb langte über die Theke, packte Tykvar am Kragen und zog ihn hinter dem Schanktisch vor. „Du hast die Heilerin gehört. Führ sie zu ihm, Mann!"

Während Tykvar sich beeilte, den ganzen Trupp die Treppe hinauf zu führen, fragte er sich, wo die sprichwörtliche Zurückhaltung der Erstgeborenen wohl geblieben war. Diese hier entsprachen nicht wirklich den Legenden, die allenthalben erzählt wurden. Abgesehen von der Arroganz, die man ihnen vorwarf. Die war allerdings ziemlich deutlich. Was dachten sie sich nur dabei? Erst verbannten sie Eren und nun tauchten sie im Dutzend auf und machten einen Aufstand, um sein Leben zu retten. Tykvar ahnte langsam, dass es irgendetwas gab, das ihm wohl entgangen sein musste.

Er war trotzdem erleichtert, als sie endlich Erens Zimmer erreichten. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte die Elbin die Tür aufgedrückt und war hinein gestürmt. Hanne, die wohl eingenickt war, fuhr erschrocken hoch.

„Was hat das…?" Sie brach ab, als die Heilerin sich an ihr vorbei drückte und sich prüfend über den fiebrigen Elb beugte, der sich in durchschwitzten Kissen hin und her warf.

„Beruhigt Euch", erklärte der andere Anführer, der bislang geschwiegen hatte. „Meine Heilerin ist hier, um ihm zu helfen."

„Genau." Die silberblonde Elbin hob nur kurz den Kopf und rümpfte die Nase. „Öffnet ein Fenster. Hier stinkt es fürchterlich. Erestor braucht frische Luft."

Hanne bewegte sich erst einmal keinen Schritt mehr. Genau wie Tykvar wusste sie, dass die Elben aus dem Tal nur wenig von Eren hielten. Warum also sollte sie ihnen jetzt wirklich trauen?

„Glorfindel", sagte die Heilerin und der Rest war wieder in unverständlichem, aber sehr schönem Elbisch. Es musste eine Anweisung gewesen sein, denn der Elb, der so freundlich zu Hanne gesprochen hatte, marschierte durch den Raum und zog einen der kleinen Fensterflügel auf. Sofort griff der Wind in die kurzen Vorhänge und drückte die ganze Kraft des Sturms in den Raum.

Es war seltsam, aber mit dem Wind kam etwas Reinigendes. Neue Hoffnung breitete sich aus. Außerdem wurden binnen Sekunden alle rausgeworfen. Was allerdings weniger an der Stärke des Sturmes lag, sondern daran, dass die Elbin ein paar scharfe Worte an ihre Begleiter richtete, die sich daraufhin widerstandslos wieder vor die Tür verzogen, um im Gang abzuwarten, was nun geschah.

„Was hat sie gesagt?" erkundigte sich Tykvar neugierig bei Halbarad, der bereits die Klinke zu seiner eigenen Zimmertür in der Hand hatte.

Der Waldläufer lächelte etwas. „Lady Varya meinte nur, dass dies hier kein geselliges Beisammensein ist und sie in Ruhe arbeiten will."

„Recht hat sie ja", murmelte Hanne, die ganz froh schien, die Verantwortung los zu sein. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die dichtgedrängte Ansammlung von Elben im Gang schweifen. „Ihr solltet vielleicht unten warten. Ich lasse Euch Wein und etwas zu Essen bringen. Es scheint, Ihr habt einen schnellen Ritt hinter Euch."

„Und einen sehr nassen", erklärte der Elb, den die Heilerin mit Thranduil angesprochen hatte.

Etwas langsamer folgte Tykvar den Elben, die beunruhigend geräuschlos wieder die enge Treppe hinunterstiegen. Selbst die dritte Stufe von oben, die immer knarrte, egal wie vorsichtig man war, gab unter ihren Schritten keinen Laut von sich. In der Gaststube verteilten sie sich. Eigentlich setzten sich Thranduil und der andere an einen Tisch, an dem bereits ein junger Mann verweilte, der zuvor nicht da gewesen war. Ein Fremder, wenn auch kein üblicher Gast, soviel war gewiss. Tykvar konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die schweigsamen Elbenkrieger, die hier gewartet hatten, ihn sonst hereingelassen hätten. Außerdem war seine Ähnlichkeit mit Halbarad unübersehbar. Noch ein Waldläufer.

„Streicher", stellte er sich Tykvar mit einem knappen Kopfnicken vor. „Wie geht es Erestor?"

„Fragt Eure Begleiter", knurrte Tykvar und humpelte zum Schanktisch, um seinen besten Wein rauszustellen. Langsam wurde ihm dieses ewige Erestor-Gerede zuviel. Außerdem brachte der Name etwas in seiner Erinnerung zum Klingen. Es wurde viel über die Elben in Bruchtal geredet, aber nur wenig davon war genau. Natürlich kannte man Elrond, den Erbauer Bruchtals, aber darin erschöpften sich die meisten Erzählungen. Andererseits war es Tykvars Stärke, sehr genau zuzuhören und nur selten etwas zu vergessen.

Während er seine besten Zinnbecher vom Regal nahm – den Erens würden diese Elben auf keinen Fall bekommen – trieben die Fetzen dieser Erinnerungen durch seinen Geist. Welche Namen wurden erwähnt, wenn von den Elben die Rede war? Seine Augen blieben an dem einen der Anführer hängen.

Glorfindel hatte die Heilerin gesagt und wie ein passendes Mosaiksteinchen fiel der Name an die richtige Stelle. Glorfindel war der oberste Krieger Bruchtals. Es hieß, niemand könne ihn besiegen, weil er sogar von den Toten zurückkehren konnte.

Thranduil…der Elbenkönig aus dem Osten. Er wohnte angeblich in einem Palast, der einen ganzen Berg ausfüllte. Seine Schatzkammern waren bis zum Bersten mit Gold und Edelsteinen gefüllt und die Wände seines Palastes funkelten vor Diamanten. Außerdem sollte er jeden ungebetenen Gast mit einem Zauber belegen können, der diesen in einen endlosen Schlaf schickte.

Tykvar warf diesem Elb einen scheuen Blick zu. Wie ein Zauberer sah er nicht aus, aber eindeutig wie ein König, auch wenn er keine Krone trug. Auch sonst war von seinem sagenhaften Reichtum nur wenig zu erahnen. Lediglich zwei wunderschön gearbeitete Ringe trug er, einen an jeder Hand.

Übelkeit stieg in Tykvar auf, als aus dem Dunkel der Jahre dann die Erinnerung zu Erestor erschien. Erestor, der Seneschall Bruchtals, über den die seltsamsten Gerüchte kursierten. Kalt wie schwarzes Eis sollte er sein, mit einem Herzen aus Obsidian und über Bruchtals Geschicke mit noch größerer Aufmerksamkeit wachen als Elrond selbst.

Erestor…

Eren…

„Er wird es Euch erklären", drang eine freundliche Stimme an sein Ohr und vertrieb das leichte Schwindelgefühl, das ihn erfasst hatte.

Tykvar sah auf. Vor ihm stand Glorfindel, ein beinahe tröstendes Lächeln auf den schmalen und unglaublich perfekten Zügen. Etwas hilflos schob Tykvar ihm die Weinflasche entgegen. Die Geste hatte wenigstens etwas Vertrautes in diesem ganzen Chaos. „Erestor von Bruchtal…"

„Das ist er. Setzt Euch zu uns, Wirt. Es interessiert uns sehr, wie unser Freund in diese Lage geraten konnte. Und sorgt Euch nicht weiter so um ihn. Unsere Heilerin meinte eben, dass er nicht sterben wird." Glorfindel blinzelte ihm zu. „Jedenfalls nicht, solange Varya in der Nähe ist. Das hat sie selbst gesagt und glaubt mir, sie macht niemals leere Versprechungen."

o-o

* * *

o-o

Elrohir grübelte ernsthaft darüber nach, ein Mitglied seines eigenen Volkes zu erwürgen. Das entsprach zwar sonst nicht seiner Art, aber hier musste man einfach eine Ausnahme machen.

„Nein", überlegte Galen laut und kaute dabei abwesend auf dem letzten Stück Hefegebäck herum. „Gilnín, wirklich! Das kann kein Meringfrosch sein. Ihr irrt Euch. Meringfrösche taugen außerdem zu überhaupt keinem Trank oder Zauber. Sie stinken nur, wenn man sie berührt. Das muss ein anderer sein."

„Stimmt auch wieder", murmelte Gilnín achselzuckend.

Die Köpfe der beiden Heiler beugten sich wieder über den zoologischen Atlas, in dem sie jetzt schon eine ganze Weile herumblätterten auf der Suche nach dem Frosch, der in diesem tödlichen Fabelbuch abgebildet war.

Elrohir spürte, wie sich seine Hände versuchsweise schlossen und öffneten. Schnell nahm er sie hoch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er wusste, dass er die beiden nicht hetzen durfte. Sie würden ihm und Elladan schon früh genug und auch ausführlich berichten, was sie herausfinden konnten. Dennoch…Elrond ging die Zeit aus, während diese beiden Genies sich regelrecht in der Bibliothek eingenistet hatten.

Ein Flügel der großen Bibliothekstür wurde geöffnet und Aristil wand sich mit einem vollen Tablett herein. Mit Schwung und ihrer reizvollen Kehrseite drückte sie die Tür wieder zu und huschte dann lautlos zu den beiden Heilern, um sie mit frischem Tee und neuem Gebäck zu versorgen. Gerade Galen holte offenbar alles auf, was er in den letzten Tagen an eigener Kraft bei dem Versuch verbraucht hatte, Elrond wenigstens beizustehen. Mit einem Becher dampfenden Tees kam die Dienerin dann zu Elrohir herüber, der etwas im Schatten an einem der deckenhohen Bücherregale lehnte.

„Du solltest etwas trinken", erklärte sie leise, noch bevor er ablehnen konnte.

Seufzend nahm er ihr den Becher ab und gehorchte. Als Aristil sich wieder abwenden wollte, hielt er sie mit einer knappen Geste zurück. Sie kannten sich schon lange genug, waren eher Freunde als alles andere und es tat ihm gut, sie um sich zu haben. „Bleib. Vielleicht färbt deine Ruhe auf mich ab."

„Du bist ruhig", erklärte sie und hakte sich bei ihm unter. Die Berührung hatte etwas Tröstendes. „Elladan ist viel unruhiger."

Unwillkürlich richtete sich Elrohirs Blick auf eines der Zwischenregale, ebenfalls fast deckenhoch. Ohne Leiter waren die Bücher in den oberen Fächern sowieso nicht zu erreichen. Im Augenblick stand sein Zwilling auf eben einer dieser Leitern und stieß sich etwas mit dem Fuß ab, damit die Rollen, auf denen die Leiter in einer Schiene an der oberen Kante der Konstruktion angebracht war, in Bewegung kamen. Elladan suchte ein Buch, um das Galen ihn gebeten hatte.

„Ich glaube, er benutzt diese Leiter das erste Mal in seinem Leben, um wirklich ein Buch zu finden", kicherte Aristil plötzlich. „Ihr habt früher sehr viel Unsinn damit getrieben, erzählt man."

Elrohir vergaß einen Moment den ernsten Anlass der Nachforschungen und schmunzelte. Sie waren wirklich noch Kinder gewesen, als sie die Leitern für Wettkämpfe benutzt hatten. Jeder hatte sich eine ausgesucht, meistens an nebeneinander liegenden Regalen und war dann bis ganz nach oben geklettert. Wenn der Gewinner des letzten Rennens das Startsignal gab, stießen sie sich immer mit voller Kraft mit den Füßen an den weiter unter liegenden Fächern ab und sausten das ganze Regal herunter. „Es hat Spaß gemacht."

„Und warum habt ihr damit aufgehört?"

„Weil Erestor irgendwann heimlich in der Mitte der Schiene Stopper hat installieren lassen. Bei unserem nächsten Rennen sind wir beide in hohem Bogen von der Leiter geflogen und haben uns ein paar Knochen gebrochen."

„Ihr hättet euch denken können, dass Lord Erestor euch so was nicht ewig durchgehen lässt."

Elrohir erkannte schmerzlich, wie schnell ihn die Realität wieder eingeholt hatte. „Ich würde mir gerne noch mehr Knochen brechen, wenn er dafür wieder heil hier nach Bruchtal zurückkehrt."

„Aber das wird er." Aristil war in ihrem Glauben an das Gute durch nichts zu erschüttern. „Lord Glorfindel ist unterwegs zu ihm und König Thranduil ist auch dabei."

Elrohir musterte sie einen Moment amüsiert. Die Art, wie sie Thranduils Namen aussprach, verriet sie. „Du schwärmst für den Waldelbenkönig."

„Er ist schon sehr beeindruckend", gestand sie errötend. „Aber ich würde mich nie mit Lady Varya anlegen. Außerdem sehe ich neben ihr aus wie eine graue Maus."

„Wir können nicht alle aus Mondlicht sein", tröstete diesmal Elrohir.

„Nein." Aristil seufzte. „Wohl nicht, obwohl es manchmal sehr schön wäre. Was soll's? Ich kann ja ein bisschen träumen."

Wenn nicht von Thranduil, dann aber zumindest von Glorfindel, vermutete Elrohir. Aristil war seit Jahrhunderten völlig in ihn vernarrt. Seltsamerweise hatte der Balrogtöter wohl niemals versucht, diese Vernarrtheit auszunutzen, was bei ihm sonst echten Seltenheitswert hatte. Er musste Aristil wirklich gern haben, wenn er sich so zurückhielt.

„Das müsste es sein", erklärte Galen und beendete damit die doch wohltuende Abwechslung in all der Düsterkeit, die Elrohir seit Tagen umfangen hielt. Der Ithildrim reckte sich etwas, um über den Stapel Bücher sehen zu können, der sich nach und nach vor ihm aufgetürmt hatte. „Elrohir, wir haben die Bestandteile, mit denen die Zeichnungen getränkt wurden."

„Siebzig verschiedene", ergänzte Gilnín mit beinahe widerwilliger Bewunderung.

Elladan verließ seinen Platz auf der Leiter kurzerhand mit einem Sprung und kam zu ihnen. Galen erhob sich gerade und streckte seine Arme, während Gilnín sich noch hastig ein Stück Gebäck in den Mund stopfte und dann wortlos hinauseilte.

„Wo will er hin?" erkundigte sich Elladan verwundert.

„Er versucht sich an einem Gegenmittel."

„VERSUCHT?" echote Elrohir etwas lauter. Der ursprüngliche Erwürgereiz kehrte wieder zurück. „Ich dachte, jetzt wisst ihr endlich, was getan werden kann."

„So einfach ist das nicht", verteidigte sich Galen unglücklich. „Es ist sowieso purer Zufall, dass wir die Ursache der Erkrankung deines Vaters gefunden haben. Ohne die Zeichnungen wäre keiner von uns darauf gekommen. Sogar Gilnín hat bisher nur davon gehört, dass es diesen Trank gegen soll, er hat niemals eine vollständige Rezeptur davon gehabt. Der Schlüssel ist der Frosch."

„Der Frosch." Elladan tauschte einen langen Blick mit seinem Zwilling, ebenfalls Mordlust in den Augen. „Galen, du fängst schon wieder damit an. Ich hasse es, wenn du in Rätseln sprichst und auch noch die Hälfte weglässt. Unser Vater stirbt!"

„Ich weiß!" fauchte der Ithildrim aufgebracht. „Aber deswegen kann ich auch nicht zaubern. Jedenfalls nicht in dem Ausmaß, wie es hier erforderlich wäre. Wir können nur mit einem Gegenmittel arbeiten, das die Vergiftung schwächt und eurem Vater die Gelegenheit gibt, den Rest zu machen. Ich habe nicht Vilya, ich habe überhaupt keine wirkliche Ahnung von Zauberei!"

Bei Vilyas Erwähnung hätte sich Elrohir beinahe zusammengekrümmt. Galen konnte nicht ahnen, welche Entscheidung gerade getroffen worden war, als er aus Elronds Schlafgemach gekommen war, dieses unselige Buch wie eine tote Ratte vor sich haltend.

„Wir sollten vielleicht besser zu Adar zurückgehen", erklärte Elladan mit stillem Verständnis für das Unbehagen seines Zwillings. „Legolas wird sich schon wundern, wo wir bleiben."

Düster folgte Elrohir seinem Bruder. Sie hatten das Thema Vilya lange Zeit vermieden. Waren darum herumgeschlichen wie Wölfe um einen Köder in einer Falle. Legolas hatte es schließlich ausgesprochen. Ruhig, wie es seine Art war, aber auch mit einem Tonfall, der keine Möglichkeit mehr ließ, dieser Entscheidung noch länger auszuweichen. Und er hatte natürlich Recht. Der Sturm, der über Bruchtal tobte und sich bereits ins Umland ausdehnte, zeigte nur zu deutlich, dass es so nicht bleiben konnte. Jemand musste Vilya übernehmen, wenn Elrond weiterhin in diesem hilflosen Zustand war.

Elrohir war eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass Elladan als der Älteste zwangsläufig mit dieser Aufgabe betraut würde, aber so einfach hatte es ihm sein Bruder nicht gemacht. Herr über Bruchtal zu sein, bedeutete nach Elladans Meinung nicht gleichzeitig, Herr über Vilya zu sein. Elladan wollte den Ring nicht, Zauberkräfte hatten ihm noch nie besonders behagt und derartig alte und starke ohnehin nicht. Zumindest bei seinem nächsten Schachzug hatte Elladan dann bewiesen, dass er alle Qualitäten besaß, Bruchtal im Ernstfall zu leiten.

_Du schuldest mir noch einen Gefallen!_ Die Worte klangen Elrohir noch immer in den Ohren. _Denk an die Wette am Fuße des Nebelgebirges._

Es war typisch für Elladan, sogar in dieser ernsten Lage keine Skrupel zu haben und einfach die Schuld aus einer harmlosen Wette damit einzulösen, dass er sich die Bürde dieses Ringes vom Hals schaffte. Elrohir dachte an Glorfindels Warnung, sich nicht mehr auf diese Spielchen mit Elladan einzulassen. Beim nächsten Mal würde er sie beherzigen.

Elrohir war jedenfalls froh, dass Galen nun scheinbar doch einen Ausweg gefunden hatte. Im Augenblick war es wohl eher nur die Aussicht darauf, aber wenn der Ithildrim so felsenfest von Gilníns Qualitäten im Tränkebrauen überzeugt war, würde Elrohir ihm einfach nicht mehr widersprechen.

Als sie Elronds Gemach wieder betraten, flogen gerade die Flügel einer der Terrassentüren auf. Zusammen mit einer Windböe, die gut die Hälfte aller Kerzen und Öllampen ausblies, wurde Legolas regelrecht hereingeweht.

„Erus Licht!" Elladan schoss durch den Raum und half dem Waldelben, die Türen wieder zuzudrücken, bevor der Sturm die Einrichtung in Trümmer legte. „Was machst du denn draußen?"

„Frische Luft schnappen", war die unbehagliche Antwort.

„Hast du einen Ast gegen die Stirn bekommen?" wollte Elrohir wissen und tippte sich bedeutungsvoll an den Kopf.

„Mir war eben danach!" knurrte Legolas verärgert und zupfte sich ein paar Blätter aus den Haaren.

Die Zwillinge tauschten einen misstrauischen Blick. Selbst Legolas, der die Natur über alles liebte, war nicht so verrückt, bei diesem Wetter einen Spaziergang draußen zu machen. Außerdem hatte Elrohirs Geste eigentlich eine ganz andere Bedeutung gehabt.

„Du blutest", konstatierte Galen mit der üblichen Gelassenheit eines Rhûnar-Heilers angesichts kaum nennenswerter Verletzungen. „An der Stirn."

Hastig wischte sich Legolas mit dem Ärmel über den langen, blutigen Striemen, der seine Stirn von der Nasenwurzel bis kurz oberhalb der linken Schläfe zierte. „Das ist mir noch nicht aufgefallen. War wahrscheinlich wirklich ein Ast."

Galen schlenderte näher heran, legte etwas den Kopf schief und betrachtete die Verletzung genauer. „Nein, glaub ich nicht."

„Du musst es ja wissen", sagte der Waldelb finster. „Jetzt hört auf, wegen dieser Kleinigkeit zu nörgeln. Das war nur ein Unfall!"

Man merkte, dass er seit zwei Jahren mit einer Ithildrim unter einem Dach wohnte. Sie waren ja sogar bereit, die Sache damit abzutun. Elrohir wollte auch schon erzählen, was Galen herausgefunden hatte, da klopfte es an der Terrassentür. „Was war das?"

„Nichts!" schnappte Legolas. „Wahrscheinlich noch ein Ast."

„Hier sind aber zurzeit viele Äste unterwegs", erklärte Elladan mit einem boshaften Lächeln und schob Legolas unnachgiebig zur Seite.

Die Valar waren an diesem Abend gegen den Thronfolger Düsterwalds. Gerade als er den Platz vor der Tür räumen musste, erhellte ein Blitz die gesamte Terrasse und ließ keinen Zweifel mehr, wer da zu so später Stunde Einlass begehrte.

„Aber das ist…" Elladan gingen die Worte aus. „Wie hat er…"

Galen war weniger überrascht. „Ionnin. Du musst ihn reinlassen, Legolas, die Bergsalamander kommen nur schlecht mit einer derartigen Witterung klar."

„Ich hab ihn eben erst entdeckt", murmelte Legolas und zog die Tür auf. Ebenfalls wie ein Blitz, wenn auch ein schwarz-roter, huschte Ionnin herein, um sich begeistert auf seinen Lieblingselben zu stürzen.

„Jetzt weiß ich auch, wie er sich die Stirn angeschlagen hat", stellte Elladan nach kurzer Beobachtung der wilden Begrüßung fest, die eher Ähnlichkeit mit dem Kampf eines Elben gegen ein Untier Mordors hatte. Ein bisschen mehr Feuer und das Ganze wäre als Nachahmung von Glorfindels Balrog-Kampf durchgegangen. Ionnins langer Schwanz peitschte vor Freude hin und her und Legolas war wenigstens diesmal klug genug, dieser gepanzerten Peitsche auszuweichen, bevor sie ihm noch mehr Striemen ins Gesicht schlug.

Schließlich kam der Bergsalamander etwas zur Ruhe und strahlte regelrecht die anderen drei begeistert an. Für ihn war die Welt offenbar wieder völlig in Ordnung.

„Er folgt dir schon seit dem Anduin", erklärte Galen.

„Ich weiß", nickte Legolas und klopfte ein paar Mal auf Ionnins breiten Schädel. Vor Glück begann der Bergsalamander zu schielen. „Und ich hab mir jede Menge Sorgen gemacht, dass er in Schwierigkeiten kommt."

„Die Salamander sind zäh." Galen grinste plötzlich. „Dein Vater wird begeistert sein."

„Erinnere mich nicht daran."

„WAS ist DAS?" Thanbrethil stand in der Tür zu Elronds Schlafgemach und betrachtete aus schmalen Augen den vierbeinigen Neuankömmling.

„Ionnin", antwortete Elrohir gelassen. „Wie geht es unserem Vater, Meister Thanbrethil?"

„Etwas besser, dieser Trank von Gilnín hat ihm sehr geholfen." Thanbrethil beobachtete misstrauisch, wie Ionnin auf ihn zu stapfte. „Beißt es?"

„Nur, wenn Ihr eine Alge seid oder ein Salatblatt", beruhigte ihn Legolas. „Er ist völlig harmlos."

„Ehrlich", fiel Galen ein und es klang noch weniger vertrauenswürdig als Legolas' Beteuerungen.

Thanbrethil zeigte aber wahre Größe. Selbst als Ionnin an seiner Robe herumschnüffelte, blieb seine Miene absolut gelassen. „Nunja, wir verkraften hier schließlich auch einen Ork."

o-o

* * *

o-o

**Shelley**: - AU-Schild aufpolier – ein bisschen künstlerische Freiheit zur besseren Dramatik sei mir doch vergönnt, büdde, ja? Wie siehst das denn aus, wenn es Elrond schlecht geht, draußen tobt das Gewitter des Jahrtausends und drinnen rätseln alle warum.

Dafür liege ich mit den Uruks eigentlich nicht wirklich falsch. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, war der eigentliche Daddy dieser Uruks immer noch Sauron. Saruman hat sich zwar eigene gedengelt, aber die ersten GROßEN ORKS ihrer Art wurden schon vom Chef persönlich zusammengesetzt. Sie sind ja sozusagen das verbesserte Modell, das mindestens seit 2475 III für Ärger sorgte und leider auch Sonnenlicht ertrug.

**Alidaja**: OH, jetzt war schon wieder net so viel über Erestor. Aber das nächste fängt direkt mit ihm an, versprochen!

Ja, Thranduil fragt sich auch, warum er nicht lieber einen Abstecher nach Mordor gemacht hat. Schlimmer hätte es da auch nicht kommen können. Andererseits denke ich, dass diese verdammten Elben bei allem Streit, den sie untereinander so haben, in Zeiten der Not unbedingt zusammen stehen. Sie haben so lange durchgehalten und das verbindet dann wohl doch.

**Lord Elo:** Aha, jetzt weiß ich ja eine Menge von dir. Aber ich wäre ja gar nicht drauf gekommen, dass Elrond zu deinen Lieblingselben gehört (grins). Da kenn ich noch jemanden, der mir dann den Hals umdrehen würde, wenn ich ihm wirklich was antäte. Ich fand einfach, der Chef persönlich war eben mal fällig, oder nicht?

Och, mit Estel wäre ich aber nicht sauer. Der arme Junge ist doch nur ein Sterblicher, der hält eben nicht so lange durch wie die Elben. Der schläft eigentlich immer, wenn es interessant wird, fällt mir gerade so auf. Estel schöpft eben Kraft, so sollte man das vielleicht sehen.

**Ithiliell**: Heiler im Stress könnte man auch sagen, aber das hatte ich schon mal als Überschrift. Du ahnst es bestimmt schon. Ich schreibe eher keine Schwangere rein, wenn da nicht irgendwas passiert mit. (grins).

Bei Elrond sind die Heiler ja schon auf dem richtigen Weg. Der allerdings doch noch etwas lang und steinig ist. Ich mein, wenn schon was mit so vielen Zutaten zusammengebraut wird, dann muss es auch eine Weile dauern, das Gegenmittel zu finden. Soviel bin ich dem Giftmischer der sich echt Mühe gegeben hat, doch schuldig.

Mir Haldirs Familienleben auszudenken, hat übrigens eine Menge Laune gemacht, um ganz ehrlich zu sein. Sollte ich jemals was von Heiler in Lothlorien platzieren können, sind die beiden Jungs bestimmt gut dabei. Aber das hättest du nicht schreiben sollen mit den Orks an den Hacken. Jetzt hab ich immer das Bild dieses flüchtenden, von diesem Borzo angehimmelten Elben vor Augen.

**Sarah0683:** Elladan wird sicher sehr beherrscht sein, weil ich denke, dass er genau so erzogen wurde. Außerdem ist er kein Jüngling mehr, sondern eigentlich steinalt, auch wenn er sich bei mir oft anders benimmt. Aber das ist dann unterstellte Absicht (Zitat: Das Leben ist zu lang, um es ernst zu nehmen). In dieser Situation stelle ich mir vor, dass Elladan sogar sehr hart und beherrscht ist. Elronds Erbe und Vati ist ja auch nicht gerade ein Sensibelchen. Außerdem schlachtet der Bursche in seiner Freizeit zusammen mit seinem Zwilling gerne Orks ab. Das spricht für sich. Du sagst ja selbst, dass er wohl durchaus Bruchtal regieren kann und alles nur Fassade ist. Haben wir wahrscheinlich beide den gleichen Eindruck von ihm

Und Varya ist eben Varya, besessen davon, Lebe zu erhalten. Ihr fehlt einfach Elronds Erfahrung. Andererseits hat sie Thranduil, der passt schon auf sie auf. Ich versprech aber, dass es im Verlauf der Geschichte eine Szene geben wird, in der sie nichts unternehmen wird, um jemanden, der stirbt, aufzuhalten. Und dabei ist es kein Bösewicht, nee, ist es nicht.

**Iary**: Haldir liebt seine Brüder doch. Er hat bestimmt auch schon Erfahrung damit, die unglücklichen Mädels abzuwimmeln und die Orks in die Falle zu locken. Familie ist doch was Feines, gelle?

Die schweigsamen Zwei find ich klasse. Mal sehen,… die beiden haben wirklich so ihre Vorteile. Zumindest als Figwit-von-König-Ablöser ist Haldir einzigartig und unbezahlbar.

Wenn es nach Thranduil und den Hauptmänner geht, dann mal eben hin, Erestor retten und ganz schnell wieder zurück. Tja, es geht nur selten nach Thranduil und den Hauptmännern.


	13. Elben im Sturm

**Disclaimer**Alles gehört Prof. Tolkien und seinen Erben. Mir gehört nix, ist nur geliehen und wird wieder abgegeben. Ehrlich.

**A/N:** Amélie, ich hab diesmal aber eine Menge Fehler reingesetzt. Echt nachlässig von mir. Dank dir ganz besonders für deine Mühe diesmal.

**o-o**

**13. Kapitel: Elben im Sturm**

o-o

„Seid so nett und blinzelt wenigstens. Glorfindel geht mir wirklich auf die Nerven mit seinen dauernden Nachfragen, ob Ihr schon erwacht seid."

Erestor war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Stimme wieder zu den seltsamen, bizarren Träumen gehörte, aus denen er scheinbar nicht loszukommen schien, oder diesmal aus der Wirklichkeit stammte. Er entschloss sich, es einfach mal zu versuchen und hob die Lider, die entgegen jeden Elbenschlafs geschlossen gewesen waren.

„Oh, Ihr habt mich also gehört." Große, sehr grüne Augen leuchteten voller Genugtuung auf ihn herunter. Eine Elbin hatte sich über ihn gebeugt. „Wie fühlt Ihr Euch, Lord Erestor?"

_Gute Frage_, befand er. Besser als noch vor dem Öffnen der Augen jedenfalls. Vielleicht lag es an der Elbin, die sich jetzt wieder in dem Stuhl zurücklehnte, der neben seinem Bett stand, ihn dabei aber weiterhin aufmerksam beobachtete. Irgendwie kam sie ihm vertraut vor, ihre Gegenwart jedenfalls. Unterschiedliche und nicht sehr genaue Erinnerungen begleiteten diese Empfindung. In erster Linie war es wohl Schmerz und das Gefühl, völlig den Halt verloren zu haben. Dann mischte sich ein silbriges Schimmern dazu, das in dem ganzen Chaos verblüffend energisch die Kontrolle übernommen und ihn mit sich gezogen hatte.

„Ich lebe also noch?" Seine Stimme klang etwas rau, als hätte er doch eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesprochen.

„Scheint so", lächelte sie. „Aber Ihr habt es mir nicht gerade leicht gemacht."

„Wer…?"

„Varya Ithilfin", stellte sie sich vor.

_Also Thrandulils neue Gefährtin_. Erestor hatte den Eindruck, dass der Sinda diesmal eine sehr viel bessere Wahl getroffen hatte.

„Wollt Ihr Euch vielleicht hinsetzen?"

„Gerne", nickte er, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob das nicht wieder mit neuen Schmerzen verbunden sein würde.

„Dann versucht es." Ihr Lächeln hatte etwas Mutwilliges, trotzdem war es recht entwaffnend.

„Solltet Ihr mir nicht dabei helfen?"

„Ich bin eine Rhûnar-Heilerin bin. Wir heilen nur, wir _helfen_ nicht auch noch."

Oh ja, Thranduils Wahl war geradezu gespenstisch treffend. Wenn eine zu ihm passte, dann diese junge, bildschöne und außerdem gnadenlose Elbin. „Einen Versuch war es wert."

„Jaja, 1. Zeitalter gibt die Hoffnung nie auf", amüsierte sie sich. „Also, was ist nun? Ihr wolltet Euch hinsetzen."

Sehr misstrauisch stützte er sich auf die Ellenbogen und richtete sich dann auf. Zu seiner absoluten Verblüffung blieb ihm eine Schmerzwelle erspart. In seiner Hüfte, wo ihn Marsdens Dolch getroffen hatte, war nur noch ein leichtes Ziehen… und der Rest seines Körpers schien unter einer Art Muskelkater zu leiden. Ein Blick in Varyas fröhliches Gesicht zeigte ihm, dass sie genau das erwartet hatte. Entgegen ihrer vorherigen Worte stopfte sie ihm zumindest ein Kissen in den Rücken und reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser.

„Eigentlich verdankt Ihr Euer Leben Mornen und schließlich Hanne", plauderte sie dabei. „Eurem Pferd, weil es Euch hierher gebracht hat und dieser Wirtin natürlich, weil sie zumindest die Infektion etwas verlangsamt hat. Was war an diesem Messer dran? Der Dreck von Jahrhunderten?"

„Eher der Hass davon." Erestor trank in kleinen Schlucken und ließ dabei seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Er war also im ‚Krummen Hund'. Mornen musste es so entschieden haben und hatte eine sehr gute Wahl getroffen. Wie allerdings die Heilerin Thranduils hierher kam, war ihm noch nicht ganz klar.

„Eine lange Geschichte", erriet sie seine Gedanken. „Aber die werde nicht ich Euch erzählen. Draußen lungern noch mehr Elben aus dem 1. Zeitalter rum, die Euch unbedingt wieder unter den Lebenden begrüßen wollen."

„Ich bin nicht aus dem 1. Zeitalter", korrigierte er sie süffisant.

„Etwa noch älter?" Spöttisch hob sie die Brauen. „Elbereth, das erklärt einiges."

„Varya, mit wem redest du da eigentlich?" kam es von der anderen Seite der geschlossenen Zimmertür und verhinderte, dass Erestor ihrer Bemerkung auf den Grund gehen konnte.

„Mit wem wohl?" rief sie und war schon halb durch den Raum. „Erestor ist wach!"

Sie hatte kaum ausgesprochen, da wurde die Tür auch schon aufgerissen. Glorfindels vertraute Silhouette malte sich vor dem hellerleuchteten Gang ab. Betont gelassen schlenderte der Vanya ans Bett und sah auf Erestor hinunter. Es waren seine Augen, die ihn verrieten. Das Leuchten in ihnen ließ keinen Zweifel, wie sehr es ihn erleichterte, den Freund wieder unter den Lebenden zu sehen.

„Du hast dein Glück für die nächsten hundert Jahre in den letzten Tagen restlos aufgebracht", meinte er schließlich mit einem tiefen Seufzer und sank auf die Bettkante. „Wirklich, Erestor, das war alles mehr als knapp."

„Ich warte dann draußen", sagte Varya. „Er ist noch nicht wirklich wieder auf den Beinen, Glorfindel, überanstreng ihn nicht. Und was willst _du_ hier drin?"

Letzteres war an Thranduil gerichtet, der Glorfindel langsam gefolgt war. Der Sinda verdrehte nur leicht die Augen und schob sie hinaus. Dann folgte er Glorfindel und setzte eine undurchdringliche Miene auf. Erestor hob die Brauen. Thranduil hatte seit Jahrtausenden nicht mehr mit ihm geredet. Ihn jetzt direkt vor sich zu haben, war schon etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig.

„Hm", machte Thranduil und ließ sich in den Stuhl fallen, indem zuvor seine Heilerin gesessen hatte. „Wenn man Varyas bildhafter Schilderung glauben darf, stand ein Teil deiner Eingeweide kurz davor, sich in eine schleimige Masse aufzulösen."

Erestor verzog nicht einmal das Gesicht. Nichts anderes hatte er von Orophers Sohn erwartet. „Solange keine wichtigen Teile dabei waren."

„Was verstehst du unter wichtig, Noldo?"

„Seid ihr beide jetzt fertig?" erkundigte sich Glorfindel zähneknirschend. „Dann würde ich gerne auf die Gegenwart zu sprechen kommen, auch wenn dies nicht gerade ein angenehmer Platz ist zurzeit."

Erestor vergaß die Plänkelei mit Thranduil, kaum waren die Worte gefallen. Sein Freund wirkte müder, als er es selbst angesichts dieses unglücklichen Zwischenfalls mit der Stichwunde in Erestors Hüfte sein sollte. Jetzt bemerkte er auch, dass direkt über dem Haus ein Gewitter in einem Ausmaß tobte, wie es um diese Jahreszeit ausgesprochen selten war. „Was ist passiert, Glorfindel?"

„Elrond…" Glorfindel schluckte und setzte nochmals an, um den Satz zu Ende zu bringen.

„Er ist schwer erkrankt", nahm ihm Thranduil diese Aufgabe nach einem kurzen Seitenblick ab. „Und bislang kennt niemand die Ursache dafür."

Erestor ersparte sich die Bemerkung, dass Elben gewöhnlich nicht krank wurden. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug, der reichte, um das plötzliche Zittern seiner Hände unter Kontrolle zu bringen, setzte er sich noch weiter auf und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. „Worauf warten wir dann noch?"

„Du bist zu schwach", wehrte Glorfindel mit einem Kopfschütteln ab.

„Für den Ritt nach Imladris reicht es." Erestor fischte bereits nach seinen Kleidern, die neben dem Bett auf einem Hocker lagen und einen frisch gesäuberten Eindruck machten.

„Sagt _wer_?" Varya lehnte im Türrahmen.

„Wenn Ihr Eure Sache gut gemacht habt, dürfte ich keine Schwierigkeiten haben", erklärte Erestor von oben herab.

„Ich habe meine Sache sogar sehr gut gemacht", zischelte sie und kam ein paar Schritte näher. „Und genau deswegen werdet Ihr jetzt nicht alles wieder ruinieren."

„Wollt Ihr mich davon abhalten?"

„Das brauch ich gar nicht. Die beiden machen das schon." Mit einer Hand zeigte sie auf Glorfindel und Thranduil, mit der anderen langte sie überraschend schnell zu und riss seine Hose aus dem Kleiderbündel, um sie hinter sich in den Gang zu werfen. „Und ohne Hose geht Ihr schon mal nirgendwo hin."

Erestor war zu alt, um sich von einem Küken wie ihr etwas befehlen zu lassen. Mochte Thranduil seinen Spaß daran haben, er sicher nicht. Betont langsam stand er auf, bis die Bettdecke endgültig von seinem Körper gerutscht war. „Und das glaubt Ihr wirklich?"

Jede andere Elbin mit guter Erziehung und Schamgefühl hätte sich jetzt zumindest weggedreht, aber Varya verschränkte die Arme und bedachte ihn mit einem harmlosen Lächeln. „Das glaube ich sogar ganz fest, Lord Erestor. Und bevor Ihr Euch noch länger wundert, warum ich nicht schamrot in Ohnmacht falle, solltet Ihr Euch fragen, wer hier in den letzten Stunden Eure Verletzung geheilt hat. Denkt Ihr denn, ich hätte dabei eine Augenbinde aufgehabt?"

„Guter Einwand", murmelte Glorfindel. „Leg dich wieder hin, Erestor, sie hat vielleicht Angst vor Spinnen, aber nicht vor nackten Elben. Heilerin, schon vergessen?"

„Wir sind dran gewöhnt", nickte Varya boshaft. „Jetzt ist auch Ende der Diskussion. Außerdem solltet Ihr Euch beruhigen. Um Elrond kümmern sich bereits andere, die mehr Ahnung als Ihr haben und auch sehr viel besser dafür geeignet sind. Ihm wird nichts geschehen."

„Galen ist dabei", ließ sich Glorfindel leise vernehmen. „Du weißt, wie viel Elrond von seinen Qualitäten als Heiler hält. _Leg dich wieder hin_, Erestor, du wirst bereits kalkweiß."

„Erfahrungsgemäß ziehst du hier den kürzeren", ergänzte Thranduil geradezu unerträglich gelassen.

„Ihr beide lasst euch tatsächlich von so einem winzigen Geschöpf tyrannisieren?" Erestor konnte es nicht fassen.

Thranduil schmunzelte unerwartet. „Gelegentlich jedenfalls."

Jemand anderer nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. Erestor war noch nicht wirklich bereit, sich in die Rolle des Verlierers zu fügen, da wurde auf der anderen Seite des Ganges die Tür aufgerissen und ein Mann stürzte heraus. Erestor blinzelte leicht, als er Halbarad erkannte. Der Waldläufer war bereits einige Male Gast in Imladris gewesen und es stellte sich die Frage, was er hier im ‚Krummen Hund' machte.

„Lady Varya!" Mit allen Anzeichen von Panik umklammerte er Varyas Arme. „Marain sagt, es fängt an und es geschehen seltsame Dinge mit ihr."

„Elbereth, das wird eine lange Nacht", seufzte die Rhûnar-Heilerin. „Halbarad, beruhigt Euch. Das sind keine _seltsamen_ Dinge – sie bekommt ein Kind."

-

* * *

- 

Der Sturm, der über Imladris tobte, war unbeschreiblich. Das Tal war ein natürlicher Kanal, in dem sich seine Geschwindigkeit noch verstärkte und alles mit sich riss, was nicht ordentlich befestigt oder sicher im Boden verwachsen war. Um das Ganze noch zu verschlimmern, begleitete ihn ein richtiges Unwetter, das ganze Ströme von Regen aus tiefschwarzen Wolken ausgoss, ab und zu erhellt von starken Blitzen.

Und ausgerechnet jetzt musste diese verdammte Krähe Gilnín dringend alle möglichen Kräuter haben, die irgendwo hinter den Gärten in den Wäldern wuchsen. Leilo war in sehr mörderischer Stimmung, während sie sich weit nach vorne gelehnt durch die Böen kämpfte. Sie war bis auf die Haut durchnässt, ihre Kleidung auch noch dreckig und zerrissen und ihre Augen tränten in einem fort.

An ihrem Gürtel hing Hinner. Anders konnte man es nicht mehr bezeichnen. Irgendwann in der letzten Stunde hatte er seine Hand in ihren Gürtel gehakt und versuchte, so wenigstens nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren und womöglich weggeweht zu werden. Ein Schicksal, das Leiloss eher für sich befürchtete.

„Wir müssen wieder rein!" schrie sie Hinner zu, aber der Sturm riss die Laute von ihrem Mund fort und trug sie davon.

Leiloss gestikuliert heftig in die Richtung, in der sie das Haus vermutete. Der Stoffbeutel, in dem die magere Ausbeute ihrer Kräuterjagd aufbewahrt wurde, flatterte gefährlich in der Luft und sie drückte ihn wieder hastig an sich.

Hinner nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Blutige Kratzer bedeckten sein Gesicht, wo ihn die losgerissenen Äste getroffen hatten. Leiloss war sich sicher, dass sie kaum besser aussah. Sie würde Gilnín wirklich dafür büßen lassen. Strafe hin oder her, aber dazu gehörte nicht, dass sie zu Tode kam. Die Ohrfeige von Varya und die damit verbundene öffentliche Demütigung hatten ihr schon gereicht.

Natürlich war es ein Fehler gewesen, einfach aus der Quellstadt zu türmen. Ein ganz großer Fehler sogar, wenn sie sich Estel jetzt mal genauer betrachtete. Andererseits war Elrohir sehr nett und seltsamerweise fand sie Haldir auch faszinierend. Letzterer sie aber wohl nicht, wenn sie seine Reaktionen richtig deutete.

_Dabei bin ich mindestens so hübsch wie Varya_, grollte sie im Stillen vor sich hin und leitete ein Wendemanöver ein. Wobei sie nicht unbedingt mit Varya tauschen wollte. Dieser Waldelbenkönig war ja einschüchternder als ein Berglöwe. Dann schon lieber Elrohir. Der hatte im Moment allerdings ganz andere Probleme. Leiloss stiegen unwillkürlich neue Tränen in die Augen, die mal nichts mit dem beißenden Wind zu tun hatten. Es war fürchterlich, was Elrond gerade widerfuhr und sie hatte die letzten Tage damit verbracht, recht bedrückt durch Imladris zu schleichen.

Der tiefe Seufzer und die kurze Unaufmerksamkeit reichten, ihren Untergang einzuleiten. Leiloss stieß mit der Fußspitze gegen einen großen Ast, der mitten auf dem Weg lag, blieb daran hängen und fiel nach vorne. Sie kam nie auf dem Boden vor ihr an. Der Sturm erfasste sie, drückte sie noch ein ganzes Stück nach vorn und brachte damit Hinner zum Stolpern. Einen Atemzug später wurden beide von einer Sturmböe vor sich her getrieben, über Stock und Stein sozusagen. Sie überschlugen sich, wurden voneinander getrennt und Leiloss machte enge Bekanntschaft mit windzerzausten Büschen, einer Gartenbank, einem umherfliegenden Korb, der seltsam roch und sich außerdem erst einen Moment über ihr Gesicht stülpte, bevor er weitergetrieben wurde.

„Mach, dass es aufhört!" flehte sie.

Der verantwortliche Valar reagierte sofort. Leiloss prallte mit der Körpermitte gegen eine schlanke Birke. Bewegliche Dinge, die auf unbewegliche Dinge trafen, zeigten gelegentlich ungewöhnliche Reaktionen. Leiloss' bestand darin, dass sie sich wie ein Haken um den Birkenstamm bog und sich fast noch die Nase an ihren eigenen Knien eingeschlagen hätte. Recht verkrümmt, den Birkenstamm vor ihrem Bauch, den Beutel mit den Kräutern noch immer fest umklammert, blieb sie erst einmal liegen und versuchte, wieder Luft in ihre Lungen zu bekommen, ohne jedes Mal vor Schmerzen aufzuheulen.

Leiloss wollte nicht mehr weiter. Sie wollte einfach nur noch liegen bleiben und vielleicht sterben. Angenehmer würde es in Mandos' Hallen allemal sein. Insbesondere nicht so windig. Wie sollte sie zum Haus zurückkommen, wenn ihr jeder Knochen wehtat, der Sturm nur darauf wartete, sie gegen das nächste Hindernis zu schleudern und auch sonst das ganze Leben nur aus Enttäuschungen bestand?

Hinner!

Sie schluchzte noch einmal wehmütig und rappelte sich dann soweit auf, dass sie zumindest auf Händen und Knien weiter krabbeln konnte. Hinner konnte schließlich nichts dafür, dass sie in dieser verfahrenen Lage waren. Der Junge hatte ihr nur helfen wollen und ein paar Mal war er sogar _sehr_ hilfreich gewesen auf der langen Reise von Ilegond bis zum Anduin.

Leilo kam ein paar Meter weit, bevor sich ihr der Magen umdrehte und sie erstmal die Reste ihres Frühstücks in die Sturmböen spuckte. Ihre Eingeweide hatten den Kontakt mit dem Birkenstamm offensichtlich als Beleidigung gewertet und die Arbeit eingestellt. Es war eklig und erzeugte einen neuen Tränenausbruch.

Überraschend wurde ihr leichter. Dann merkte sie, dass jemand sie am Kragen gepackt hatte und jetzt neben sich herschleifte. Leilo sah zu ihrem Retter hoch und schrie laut auf. „Ork!"

Das Monster warf ihr einen bösen Blick aus rötlichen Augen zu, die sehr gespenstisch in diesem Sturmdunkel leuchteten und bleckte die Zähne. „Ich bin Borzo und du bist eine dumme Elbin, hier draußen rumzulaufen!"

Also war tatsächlich ein Ork in Bruchtal. Bislang hatte sie es nicht glauben wollen und gedacht, die Zwillinge machten sich nur über sie lustig. Sie brauchte ihn also nicht zu töten und er würde sie nicht fressen. Sehr beruhigend und Grund genug, nicht mehr entsetzt zu sein, sondern wütend, weil er sie wie einen Mehlsack noch immer neben sich herzerrte. Sie kam wieder auf die Beine und schlug nach seinem Arm. „Lass mich sofort los!"

„Nein!" giftete er sie an. „Dann fliegst du weg und alle sagen, es ist meine Schuld. Es ist sowieso immer alles meine Schuld, egal worum es geht. Ich bring dich jetzt ins Haus. Und den da auch."

Es beeindruckte ihn wenig, dass Leiloss auf seinem Arm herumschlug. Vor sich hin schimpfend stapfte er durch den Sturm und las unterwegs auch noch Hinner auf, der reglos vor der niedrigen Begrenzung eines Zierteiches lag. Leiloss konnte nur erkennen, dass Borzo den Felssockel ansteuerte, auf dem Bruchtal errichtet war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was dieser Ork vorhatte, als er sie durch ein paar dichte Büsche zerrte. Natürlich Büsche mit langen Dornen. Es ratschte und riss an ihrer Kleidung, ihre Haare verfingen sich in den dünnen, peitschenden Ästen und dann war plötzlich Ruhe.

Dunkelheit umfing sie und Windstille.

„Geheimgang", erklärte Borzo und versetzte Hinner ein paar saftige Ohrfeigen.

Die Orkmethode, Bewusstlose wieder aufzuwecken, war noch viel schlimmer als die Heilmethoden ihrer heimischen Heiler. Leiloss fiel ihm in den Arm. „Lass das! Du brichst ihm das Genick."

„Bah!" machte Borzo. Er spuckte voller Geringschätzung auf den Boden, drehte sich um und marschierte tiefer in den sehr niedrigen Tunnel.

Einen Moment war Leiloss unschlüssig, was sie nun unternehmen sollte. Aus diesem Tunnel heraus konnte sie auch nicht mehr. Der Zugang war einfach verschwunden. Nun, sie war sich sicher, dass er noch da war – nur wo? Schließlich fiel ihr Blick auf Hinner, der stöhnend wieder zu Bewusstsein kam.

„Ich hatte einen Albtraum", ächzte er. „Wir wurden von Orks angegriffen, die mich verprügelten."

„So was aber auch", murmelte Leiloss und half ihm auf die Beine.

„Wo sind wir hier?" Für Hinner musste die Dunkelheit noch schlimmer sein. Nur aus den Tiefen des Tunnels drang ein matter Lichtschein, der nicht wirklich von Nutzen war, um Einzelheiten zu erkennen. „Ist die Welt untergegangen?"

„Fast." Die Ithildrim griff nach seiner Hand. „Ich bring dich hier raus. Und sollten wir Orks begegnen, bleib ganz ruhig."

Ihr Weg führte sie schon nach wenigen Schritten in eine Art kleine Grotte, die von lichtgebenden Algenflecken auf der Wand und in den Wassermulden auf dem Boden in einen grünlichen Schimmer gehüllt war. Mitten drin saß Borzo auf einem Stein und brummelte irgendetwas vor sich hin. Womöglich zählte er die Rattenkadaver, die er hinter sich aufgeschichtet hatte. Leiloss war froh, nichts mehr im Magen zu haben. Ein grünlich beleuchteter Ork in einem Haufen toter Ratten war nichts, was ihr Magen besonders beruhigend fand.

„Ork!" quiekte Hinner und versuchte, sofort wieder in den Tunnel zu türmen.

„Alle gleich", meckerte Borzo sofort. „Ich habe die Erlaubnis, hier zu sein. Fragt den Halbelb."

„Der ist schwer krank!" giftete Leiloss zurück.

Zu ihrer Verblüffung ließ Borzo die Schultern hängen und zog ein etwas unglückliches Gesicht. „Ich weiß. Das ist nicht gut. Ohne Elrond werden sie mich hier rausschmeißen."

„Wir suchen nach den Zutaten für ein Heilmittel", kam es etwas zögerlich von Hinner. „Dann kannst du bleiben."

Leiloss bedachte ihn mit einem verständnislosen Blick. Hatte dieser Bursche den Verstand verloren, den Ork auch noch zu trösten?

„Worauf wartet ihr dann noch? Verschwindet wieder nach draußen und sucht weiter!" Borzo drehte ihnen den Rücken zu und scharrte mit den Füßen in dem Rattenhaufen. Er fischte eine Schnur aus den Überresten seiner verdreckten Kleidung und begann dann, Ratten an ihren Schwänzen daran aufzufädeln. Es war so widerlich! „Macht schon! Das bisschen Regen könnt ihr aushalten."

„Wir haben ja schon alles!" schrie Leiloss empört.

„Bis auf den Frosch", ließ sich Hinner altklug vernehmen. „Den komischen Frosch finden wir einfach nicht."

„Da draußen sind im Moment keine Frösche", herrschte Leiloss ihn an. „Entweder haben sie sich verkrochen oder der Sturm hat sie einfach weggeweht."

„Was für einen Frosch?" erkundigte sich Borzo über die Schulter.

„Cabecab", zitierte Leiloss unwillkürlich den Namen, den Gilnín ihr genannt hatte.

„Kenn ich nicht." Borzo kratzte sich mit einer seiner krallenähnlichen Fingernägel am Kopf. Es klang schauderhaft. „Wie sieht der aus?"

„Grün mit gelben Punkten", wiederholte Hinner, was ihnen vor einigen Stunden auch Gilnín an Beschreibung nur hatte geben können. Die menschliche Eigenschaft, sich an die irrwitzigsten Situationen wie zum Beispiel die Unterhaltung mit einem dürren, stinkenden Ork zu gewöhnen, machte Leiloss fast sprachlos. „Und nicht sehr groß. Der Name bedeutet wohl Sprungfrosch, aber das können schließlich alle Frösche. Springen, mein ich."

„Grün mit gelben Punkten?" schnarrte Borzo, dann sprang er auf und marschierte in seiner leicht gebeugten Haltung durch einen Zugang am anderen Ende der Grotte hinaus.

Die Schnur, an der erst zwei Ratten aufgefädelt waren, zog er nachlässig hinter sich her. Die Kadaver tanzten über den Boden wie ein Kinderspielzeug der ganz besonderen Art. Leiloss war schon wieder froh, dass ihr Magen leer war. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich etwas überfordert von dem allen hier.

„Nu bewegt euch schon!" giftete es unfreundlich aus dem Gang.

-o-

* * *

-o- 

Satt und zufrieden hatte sich Ionnin halb auf Legolas' Bett zusammengekringelt. Bruchtals Betten waren zum Glück sehr groß, sonst hätten er und der Elb darauf wohl kaum Platz gefunden. Der Bergsalamander maß ausgestreckt von der runden Schnauze bis zur Schwanzspitze mittlerweile gute drei Meter. Er wuchs zwar langsam, aber noch war kein Ende abzusehen.

Ionnin hatte sich einen ganzen Korb Salatblätter einverleibt, die Legolas aus der Küche organisiert hatte, mit der ihm eigenen Geduld hingenommen, abgetrocknet zu werden und sich dann ohne die geringsten Hemmungen ins Schlafgemach verzogen, um auf das Bett zu krabbeln und mit einem genüsslichen Seufzer ein Nickerchen zu machen. Normalerweise bevorzugte er dafür einen Platz an irgendwelchen Zimmer- oder Höhlendecken, aber wahrscheinlich war die Verfolgung seines Prinzen durch den Anduin, über das Nebelgebirge und bis hinein nach Bruchtal selbst für ihn etwas anstrengend gewesen.

Legolas konnte den Burschen verstehen. Die letzten Wochen waren nun wirklich kein Zuckerschlecken gewesen. Selbst er spürte den dringenden Wunsch nach etwas Erholung. Ein paar Stunden würde er womöglich ergattern können und so lag er nun mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Händen neben Ionnin und versuchte, ebenfalls etwas Schlaf zu finden. Einfach war es nicht. Zuviel war passiert und nichts davon irgendwie sehr beglückend.

Legolas' Herz blutete angesichts des Leids, das Elladan und Elrohir ertragen mussten. Auch wenn sich langsam ein Silberstreif am Horizont zeigte, so war ihre Lage nach wie vor schrecklich. Noch nie hatte sich Legolas selbst mit dem Gedanken wirklich befassen müssen, dass sein Vater mit dem Tod rang. Thranduil mochte seinen Teil an Verletzungen bei den dauernden Kämpfen in Düsterwald davongetragen haben, aber keine einzige war lebensbedrohlich gewesen.

Es war seltsam, erkannte er mit leichtem Erstaunen. Er lebte bereits seit Beginn dieses Zeitalters, war nun wahrlich kein Junge mehr und dennoch hatte die Gewissheit, dass Thranduil da war, etwas Beruhigendes. Legolas war ein Krieger und hatte in den vergangenen Jahrtausenden so manche Kämpfe angeführt in seiner Heimat. Es gab wenig, dass ihn wirklich überraschen konnte. Trotzdem erschreckte ihn der Gedanke, Thranduil würde so wie Elrond geschwächt oder gar nicht mehr da sein .

Ionnin rührte sich leicht und legte seinen schweren Kopf auf Legolas Bauch ab. Der Bergsalamander schien zu spüren, dass seinen Elb düstere Gedanken bewegten und er beäugte ihn sorgenvoll. Dieses Tier war eindeutig ein komisches Geschöpf. Viel sensibler, als man bei einer überdimensionalen Eidechse vermuten sollte.

Legolas streckte den Bauch raus und zog ihn dann wieder ein. Der Kopf des Bergsalamanders hüpfte hoch und runter, dabei gab er eine Art leises Fauchen von sich, das bei ihm das Äquivalent zu einem vergnügten Glucksen war. Ionnins besonderes Vergnügen bestand immer darin, wenn man seinen Kopf auf und ab bewegte. Dabei war egal, ob man ihn energisch tätschelte oder das auf diese Methode wie gerade eben machte. Legolas hatte mit Thranduil schon stundenlang über die Eigenarten seines vierbeinigen Anhängsels schwadroniert.

Die beinahe träge Stimmung fand ein jähes Ende, als ein gellender Schrei den Gebäudeflügel durchzog. Ionnin schrak so zusammen, dass er vom Bett kippte und einen Moment auf dem Rücken liegen blieb. Düsterwalds Prinz streifte ihn nur mit einem kurzen Blick, während er schon auf dem Weg zur Tür war. Im Vorbeilaufen packte er eines seiner Langmesser, die er im Wohnraum auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte und stürmte dann auf den Gang hinaus.

Er war nicht der einzige, den dieser fürchterliche Entsetzensschrei auf die Beine gebracht hatte. Elladan und Elrohir stürmten gerade um die Gangbiegung, beide auf das Schlimmste gefasst und beide mit Waffen in den Händen. Legolas korrigierte sich bei näherem Hinsehen: zumindest mit dem bewaffnet, was wohl gerade griffbereit gewesen war. In Elladans Fall war das ein Kerzenständer aus Silber und in Elrohirs Fall…

„Sag nichts!" knurrte Elrohir beim Näherkommen. „Auch eine Gabel kann tödlich sein."

„Ah ja", machte Legolas nur. „Wisst ihr, wo genau der Schrei herkam?"

Das aufkommende Gezeter am Ende des Ganges befreite die Zwillinge von der Notwendigkeit einer Antwort. Die Geräuschquelle kam eindeutig aus dem Bereich, in dem Erestors Gemächer lagen. An und für sich ein Grund zur Besorgnis, denn der Seneschall war schließlich nicht da. Andererseits aber auch das Zeichen, wieder etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen, da sich nunmehr unterschiedliche Stimmen ausmachen ließen, von denen allen eindeutig keine unmittelbare Bedrohung für Bruchtal ausging.

Als die drei die weit offen stehende Tür erreichten, hatte der Anblick, der sich ihnen in Erestors Wohnraum bot, etwas Unwirkliches. Figwit stand mitten im Raum und schwenkte hektisch eine Gießkanne, aus der sich bei jeder Bewegung ein paar Wassertropfen bogenförmig vor ihm verteilten. „Dies ist Lord Erestors Gemach!" rief er dabei aufgeregt. „Ihr könnt nicht einfach-„

„Es ist mir egal, wer hier sonst lebt!" Eindeutig Leiloss' Stimme, mit einem unüberhörbar hysterischen Unterton.

„Und dann schleppt Ihr auch noch Orks mit!" Wieder Figwit, recht empört diesmal.

„Wer schleppt wen mit?" schnarrte es prompt.

Die drei Neuankömmlinge schoben sich unbemerkt von den Streitenden weiter in den Raum hinein. Vor Figwit, dem Urheber des Entsetzensschreis, in Höhe des offenen Kamins auf der linken Stirnwand des Raumes standen Leiloss und Hinner, während hinter ihnen in einer Art Türöffnung mitten in der eigentlich nicht für eine Tür gedachten Wand Elronds Hausork herumlungerte.

„Elbereth!" seufzte Legolas unwillkürlich. Mitgenommen war noch der harmloseste Ausdruck für Leiloss und Hinner. Ihre Kleidung hing in Fetzen, war schlamm- und blutverschmiert, Leiloss Haare sahen auch noch aus, als hätte sie sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gekämmt und außerdem war ihr gesamtes Gesicht von Kratzern und eigentümlichen roten Punkten übersät. Außerdem roch sie etwas seltsam. Streng, um genau zu sein.

„Ich geh wieder!" brummte Borzo und ehe jemand ihn aufhalten konnte, war er in der dunklen Kammer verschwunden, deren Tür sofort hinter ihm zuglitt. Die Wand sah aus, als hätte es dort niemals einen Durchgang gegeben.

„Ein Geheimgang", murmelte Elladan verblüfft. „Dieser Noldo hat tatsächlich einen Geheimzugang in seinem eigenen Gemach. Wo führt der hin?"

„Nach Mordor", kam es mit überschnappender Stimme von Leiloss. „Da unten war es schrecklich und vorher draußen in den Gärten auch."

„Ich wurde fast weggeweht!" erklärte Hinner mit unerklärlichem Stolz. „Der Sturm war ganz schön stark."

„ICH wurde fast weggeweht!" schrie Leiloss und der hysterische Unterton von vorhin verstärkte sich noch ein gutes Maß. „Weggeweht, gegen Bäume geschleudert, von Ästen verkratzt und dieser fürchterliche Ork war auch noch unfreundlich! Außerdem hat er Ratten an einer Schnur, die er hinter sich herzieht!"

„Das ist alles kein Grund, einfach in Erestors Gemächer einzufallen!" Figwit wandte sich anklagend an Elronds Söhne. Dabei schwenkte er wieder seine Gießkanne und Legolas duckte sich hastig, um einer Ladung Wasser zu entgehen. „Sie sind beide so dreckig und nass, dass sie den guten Teppich ruinieren."

Das würde wahrscheinlich Erestors geringste Sorge sein. Ein Geheimgang, der nicht länger geheim war, sondern sogar von einem Ork benutzt wurde, dürfte ihm doch schon mehr Kopfzerbrechen bereiten. Aber Figwit war irgendwie nicht wirklich im Zentrum der Erkenntnisse, soviel hatte Legolas schon festgestellt.

„Ihr wart diese Kräuter suchen?" erkundigte sich Elrohir bei Leiloss und Hinner.

„Ja!" Die Ithildrim drückte unwillkürlich einen etwas mitgenommenen Stoffbeutel gegen ihre Brust. „Und wir haben alle gefunden."

„Sogar den Frosch", ergänzte Hinner freudig. „Der war am schwierigsten zu finden. Borzo hat uns geholfen."

Unerklärlicherweise füllten sich Leiloss' Augen mit Tränen und sie sank auf die Knie.

Figwit stieß einen spitzen kleinen Wutschrei aus. „Steh sofort wieder auf. Deine Hose ist völlig verdreckt und nass. Du machst noch mehr Flecken auf den Teppich!"

„Figwit, es reicht!" befahl Elladan. „Nehmt lieber den Beutel an Euch und bringt ihn zu Meister Gilnín. Er braucht die Sachen, um den Heiltrank für unseren Vater herstellen zu können."

„Aber-„ Figwit konnte sich irgendwie nicht entschließen, die Gemächer seines Herrn unbewacht zu lassen.

„UND ZWAR JETZT GLEICH!" schnauzte Elladan ungeduldig.

Leiloss' Tränenausbruch verstärkte sich.

„Was hat sie denn nur?" wunderte sich Elrohir.

Legolas zuckte die Schultern. Ithildrim waren nicht wirklich zu verstehen. Sehr emotionale Elben, hatte er festgestellt. Unberechenbar, um genau zu sein. „Die Nerven?"

Eindeutig in seiner Ehre als Gemachwächter gekränkt entriss Figwit den Stoffbeutel den etwas verkrampften Händen der Elbin und rauschte dann hinaus. Die Gießkanne nahm er mit.

„Und jetzt würde ich zu gerne wissen, warum ihr so ausseht, wie ihr nun mal ausseht und was das ganze Geschrei soll!" verlangte Elladan finster.

Der Tränenausbruch wurde zu Heulen und Wehklagen. Hinner verdrehte die Augen, Elladan rang die Hände und Legolas amüsierte sich. Einzig Elrohir schien noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Er ging vor Leiloss in die Hocke und nahm ihre Hände.

„Nicht weinen, pen'tithen", meinte er freundlich. „Du warst also draußen in diesem Sturm, um die Kräuter zu sammeln, die unser Vater so dringend braucht?"

So langsam und mit Hinners Hilfe entrollte sich dann die ganze tragische Gesichte mit halbweggewehten Elben, einer Birke, einem Ork, Geheimgängen, Ratten an einer Schnur und noch mehr, noch längeren Geheimgängen, die in seltsame Höhlen führten, in denen widerspenstige Frösche lebten, die sich einfach nicht fangen lassen wollten.

„Sie springen", erklärte Hinner, der das Abenteuer sehr viel leichter zu verkraften schien als die Elbin. „Ziemlich weit und hoch."

„Ich bin hinter ihnen hergejagt", erzählte Leiloss und schniefte recht undamenhaft. „Und in so seltsames Zeug gefallen und dann sind sie mich auch noch angesprungen."

„Sind daher die roten Punkte in deinem Gesicht?" fragte Legolas ganz ahnungslos.

„Rote Punkte?" Leiloss' Stimme war erstaunlich hoch. Sie entriss Elrohir ihre Hände und tastete in ihrem Gesicht herum, in dem diese zu Halbkreisen angeordneten Nesselflecken wie kleine Inseln hervorstanden. Nach kurzem Schreck heulte sie wie ein mondsüchtiger Wolf auf.

„Leiloss!" Galens Stimme war laut und mitleidlos. Der Rhûnar-Heiler war unbemerkt von den anderen am Tatort eingetroffen und wirkte mehr als nur ungeduldig. „Du benimmst dich wie eine hirnlose Ziege. Das ist eine harmlose Hautreaktion, die wir mit einer Salbe schnell beheben können."

Nach Legolas' laienhafter Einschätzung hatte die junge Elbin schlicht und ergreifend eine Art Nervenzusammenbruch. Bei Elben ein recht seltener Gemütszustand, andererseits war sie ja auch noch sehr jung. Galens mangelndes Mitgefühl war nicht gerade hilfreich, diesen Zustand zu beheben, auch wenn er ihm Respekt zollte, dass er offenbar niemanden bevorzugte – ob nun Ithildrim oder nicht. Für Galen waren solche Kleinigkeiten wie Hautausschläge nicht mal eine Erwähnung wert.

„Vielleicht sollten wir sie…" Legolas gestikulierte unauffällig Richtung Ausgang.

Elrohir tauschte einen Blick mit ihm und nickte kaum merklich. Er zog Leiloss auf die Beine, legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und dirigierte sie zur Tür. „Wir beide gehen jetzt mal in das Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters und suchen was, das diese Flecken wegzaubert. Ist ja gut, Mädchen, das kriegen wir wieder hin."

Sie hörten ihn noch eine Weile auf dem Gang auf Leiloss einreden, deren Schniefen zum Glück abebbte. Elrohir sprach zwar zu ihr wie zu einem verwirrten Haustier, aber das schien genau die richtige Mischung aus sinnlosem Trost zu sein, die die Ithildrim-Seele jetzt benötigte.

„Habt ihr die Kräuter gefunden?" erkundigte sich Galen bei Hinner.

„Ja." Der Junge war eine Handbreit größer vor Stolz, weil er sich sehr viel besser hielt als die Elbin. „Und auch den Frosch."

„Was hat es eigentlich mit diesem verdammten Frosch auf sich?" fragte Elladan stirnrunzelnd.

„Gilnín meint, der Frosch bindet durch einen Wirkstoff in seinem Blut die anderen Gifte, sodass sie diese verheerende Wirkung haben." Galen betrachtete geistesabwesend die Kaminwand. „Da ist ein Geheimgang? Figwit stammelte so was."

„Der Frosch!" erinnerte ihn Elladan.

„Es ist nicht wirklich das Gift, das Meister Elrond so in Gefahr bringt", deklamierte Galen weiter und schlenderte auf die Wand zu. „Das schwächt ihn letztendlich nur. Und es verschleiert, dass hier Zauberei eingesetzt wurde. Du musst dir das so vorstellen, als öffnet ein Schlüssel einen Zugang in die dunkleren Bereiche dieser Welt und lässt Kräfte frei, die sich auf das Opfer stürzen. Ein schwächerer Elb als dein Vater wäre ihnen schon lange unterlegen."

„Und wofür braucht Gilnín den Frosch? Er will doch ein Gegenmittel finden." Elladan folgte Galen, der nun mit den Fingern vorsichtig die Kaminumrandung abtastete.

„Im Gift selbst liegt zumeist auch sein eigenes Gegengift." Galen drückte auf den Reliefs herum. „Das solltest du als Elronds Sohn aber eigentlich wissen."

Legolas zwinkerte Hinner zu und gesellte sich dann zu dem Rhûna, um ebenfalls herumzuprobieren, wie man diese Tür wieder öffnen konnte. Es interessierte ihn schließlich ungemein, was Erestor mit einem Geheimgang anfing. Das hätte er dem Seneschall gar nicht zugetraut.

„Hah!" Triumphierend schob Galen ein winziges Detail eines der Blumenreliefs zur Seite und schon öffnete sich der Zugang wieder.

Drei Elben und ein Sterblicher betrachteten etwas unbehaglich die Dunkelheit dahinter. Natürlich hatten Geheimgänge immer so ihre eigene Faszination, aber Geheimgänge, die Erestor benutzte trugen auch eine Art unsichtbares Siegel mit der Aufschrift ‚Zutritt verboten, sonst gewaltsamer Tod'.

Elladan räusperte sich schließlich. „Vielleicht später", meinte er dann mit einem etwas schiefen Lächeln. „Wer weiß, wo wir landen."

„Bei Borzo", murmelte Hinner nicht sehr begeistert.

„Und seinen Ratten", ergänzte Galen.

„Gehen wir nachsehen, was Gilnín erreicht hat", erklärte Elladan und zog wieder an dem Reliefvorsprung, um den Zugang zu schließen.

„Gute Idee." Legolas beschloss, dass ihn Erestors Geheimgänge doch nicht wirklich interessierten. Jedenfalls jetzt nicht.

o

* * *

tbc 

**Ithiliell**: Komische Sache mit dem Review, was? Ich wunder mich ja bekanntlich über nix mehr, was die hier so veranstalten. Danke für die gekürzte und auch für die lange Version.

Den Frosch haben sie nun gefunden, wenn auch unter großen persönlichen Opfern, um es mal so zu formulieren. Jetzt kommt er nur leider ab in den Mixer. Ende von Frosch! Aber wenigstens geht er dahin für einen guten Zweck, was will man mehr – wenn man ein Frosch ist.

**Iary**: So, Borzo auf Silbertablett überreich, da ist der Ork und er ist sogar nützlich. Man sollte glatt annehmen, dass Elrond eine Vorahnung hatte, als er Borzo reingelassen hat. Ork gleich Frosch gleich Gegenmittel.

Bring mich bloß nicht auf dumme Ideen, sonst buddel ich die Lorien-Brüder aus und schick sie zusammen mit E² auf Chaos-Tour durch Mittelerde.

**Moja**: Das ist ein echt nettes Kompliment von jemandem, der sonst keine Humor-ff liest. Ich hab die Mail übrigens bekommen und es folgt auch noch eine lange Antwort, versprochen. Die Charakterisierung der Elben ist manchmal recht schwer und ich hab ständig Panik, dass sie mir zu verwaschen wird oder doch zu einseitig.

**Alidaja**: Also…jetzt müsstest du aber zufrieden sein. Es war wirklich ALLES von Erestor zu sehen. Und was schielende Salamander angeht – meine Echse damals, Eru hab sie inzwischen selig, konnte wirklich schielen, wenn sie sich wohlfühlte. Also wenn sie auf meinem Kopf hockte oder auf ihrem Stein direkt unter der brüllend heißen Wärmelampe. Sie sah dann ausgesprochen geistig herausgefordert aus, aber irgendwie nett.

Und der Frosch? Galens Erklärungen kann ich mich nur anschließen –hüstel-

**Shelley**: Die Reihenfolge ist prima. Wie du möchtest. Erestor ist bereits zusammengeflickt, an dem Kind wird bereits gearbeitet und ein paar Wegelagerer treib ich ohne Probleme auch noch auf. Eure Bestellung wird ausgeführt, werte Herrin –verbeug-

**Feanen**: ich drück dir jedenfalls die Daumen und schick mal vorsichtshalber ein Fass Eiswein und eine sprechende Autogrammkarte des einzigen, unvergleichlichen Elbenkönigs zur Entspannung rüber, damit der Abistress dich nicht völlig fertig macht.

**Serena**: Also gut, ich wollte es ja nicht schreiben, wie Thranduil reagiert, aber am Ende bleibt mir wohl keine Wahl. Irgendwann in den nächsten Kapiteln wird der arme Legolas sich also mit seinem Adar auseinandersetzen müssen. Dabei ist der Salamander doch so harmlos und unauffällig.

**Laurelin**: Huhu, ich freu mich über das Review. –umärmel- Und du hast mich mit der Frage nach der Kapitelzahl kalt erwischt. Normalerweise weiß ich das vorher, aber diesmal bin ich mir echt nicht sicher. Zwanzig werden es wohl werden, schätze ich. So, wie beim Geister-Heiler. Ich hoffe, ich mach die Kapitel zum Schluss nicht wieder länger und länger, weil ich unbedingt diese Grenze einhalten will.

**Sarah0683**: Elladan ist doch ein nettes Diskussions-Thema, netter als zum Beispiel Sauron oder so. Gelle? Er stirbt jedenfalls nicht, nein, nein, nein. Die Ratsmitglieder auch nicht, zukünftige Könige auch nicht. Tja, hm, bleiben echt nicht mehr viele. Die armen Kerle ducken sich schon.

Ich bin mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass Gilnín und Galen sich immer geIhrt haben. Sollte das zwischenzeitlich mal anders gewesen sein, war es ein Fehler von mir, denn es war immer Absicht, dass zwischen den beiden eine gewisse Distanz besteht. Gilnín ist was Besonderes, etwas seltsam, aber doch nicht blöd. Wenn er Kräuter braucht, schickt er jetzt bei Orkan seine Laufburschen (Leilo und Hinner). Der geht nicht selber. Außerdem muss er Tränke mixen und Calagad ist wirklich das Zeug, das Eldarion bekommen hat. Es hilft, wenn noch ein bisschen Hoffnung besteht, aber auch nur dann. Deswegen war es auch so ein Teufelszeug bei dem Kleinen. – seufz-

Elrond oder Adar – ich wechsel dazwischen. Nach fast einem ganzen Zeitalter dürfte auch das Vater-Sohn-Verhältnis nicht immer so eindeutig mehr sein. Legolas denkt auch gelegentlich von Thranduil eben als Thranduil. Das ist wirklich immer Absicht, wenn ich das so schreibe. Dann sind die Jungs mal wieder auf dem Erwachsenen-Trip, was man von fast 3tsd. Jahre alten Elben doch gelegentlich erwarten kann.

Über den Streicher-Namen hab ich eine Weile gegrübelt. Andererseits ist Estel schon seit ein paar Jahren bei den Waldläufern des Nordens, zufällig dem Volk, dessen Anführer er eigentlich durch Geburt ist, auch wenn seine Mama und der Rest der Verwandtschaft den Job noch vertretungsweise schmeißen, solange der Jung-König Erfahrungen sammelt. Klingt das logisch? –fragend guck-

Elrond wird sich wahrscheinlich gefragt haben, warum er nicht auf die Idee mit den Stoppern gekommen ist. Ich meine – aber ganz persönliche Meinungsbildung ohne Anhaltspunkte im Werk des Meisters – dass die Erziehung dieser hochrangigen Elben eine durchaus harte Sache gewesen ist und sie nicht mit Samthandschuhen angefasst wurden. Die Jungs sind Krieger und gefährlich wie wütende Löwen, auch wenn sie es meistens recht gut verbergen.

Und last but not least – Glorfindel…lächel…ein jeder hat halt so seine Hobbys und seine tragen zumeist Kleider und liegen ihm zu Füßen.

**Amélie**: Die gesammelten Legenden der Menschen über das Elbenvolk…das wär doch auch mal ein nettes Projekt. Wer weiß, was für Zauber- und Horrorgeschichten da am Ende bei rum kommen würden. Meldest du dich freiwillig?

Und seit wann hast du Mitleid mit den Zwillingen? Für sie hat sich wenigstens der Traum vom Fliegen kurz erfüllt…-grins-


	14. Nur nicht hetzen

**Disclaimer**Alles gehört Prof. Tolkien und seinen Erben. Mir gehört nix, ist nur geliehen und wird wieder abgegeben.

**o-o**

**14. Kapitel: Nur nicht hetzen**

o-o

„Ich nehme an, Ihr habt Euch die ganze Zeit auf Kosten meiner Familie amüsiert, Lord Erestor."

„Tykvar, tu mir das jetzt nicht an. Wir sind schon lange Freunde."

„Und deswegen werde ich also belogen. Eine seltsame Art von Freundschaft pflegt man in Bruchtal."

„Ich entschuldige mich dafür."

Unauffällig sah Glorfindel hinüber zu Erestor und Tykvar, die beide am Schanktisch standen und sich leise, aber nicht leise genug für Elbenohren unterhielten. Eigentlich war es die Aussprache, die Glorfindel hatte kommen sehen, seit er im Gesicht des Sterblichen die Erkenntnis gelesen hatte, wer sein Freund Eren denn wohl wirklich war.

Erestor entschuldigte sich für den Betrug und das allein war Beweis genug, dass ihm die Freundschaft zu diesem Mann sogar einiges bedeutete. Erestor entschuldigte sich gewöhnlich bei niemandem. Im Gegenteil, er sorgte dafür, dass alle anderen den Eindruck hatten, sie wären die Schuldigen. Die Art, wie Thranduil leicht eine Braue hob, kaum waren die geflüsterten Worte gefallen, zeigte nur zu deutlich, dass auch der Waldelbenkönig diesen denkwürdigen Moment bemerkt hatte.

„Ich hätte dein Geheimnis bewahrt." Tykvar klang zwar noch immer gekränkt, aber wenigstens ließ er jetzt die förmliche Ansprache wieder weg. „So wie viele andere."

„Das weiß ich", pflichtete Erestor ihm bei und verlagerte etwas sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere. Varya mochte erfolgreich gewesen sein, aber auch sie konnte nicht völlig die Spuren dieser Verletzung in so kurzer Zeit tilgen. „Doch Geheimnisse wie dieses sind gefährlich und ich wollte es dir nicht auch noch aufbürden."

Glorfindel unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Erestor sprach sicher nur die halbe Wahrheit. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er jemals einem Sterblichen wirklich zur Gänze getraut hatte. Doch es nun so zu erklären, bewies seine durchaus vorhandene Gabe der Diplomatie.

Ein Wimmern aus dem Geschoss über ihnen lenkte Glorfindels Gedanken wieder auf ihre etwas verzwickte Lage. „Dauern Geburten immer so lange?" erkundigte er sich bei Thranduil, der ihm gegenüber an einem der Tische saß und sich an seinem Weinbecher festhielt.

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen?" war die verblüffte Gegenfrage.

„Du bist immerhin Vater eines Sohnes."

Thranduil rollte leicht mit den Augen. „Und es ist ewig her, dass er zur Welt kam. Ich war damals auf der Jagd, als es passierte. Aber nach allem, was ich weiß, geht es bei Elbinnen doch schneller und vor allen Dingen weniger schmerzhaft ab."

„Sicher?"

„Nein, ich sag doch, ich war noch nie dabei." Thranduils Laune war auf einem Tiefpunkt und Glorfindel konnte ihn sogar verstehen. „Schaff dir selber Kinder an und bleib bei der Geburt dabei, dann wirst du es wissen."

„Es ist nicht üblich", verkündete Linde, die mal wieder durch den Raum schlenderte und versuchte, alle anwesenden Elben zu betören. Ausgenommen Erestor, um den sie aus unerfindlichen Gründen einen weiten Bogen machte.

Glorfindel platzierte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, um Linde zum Weitersprechen zu ermutigen. „Nein?"

„Nein", bekräftigte die propere Schankmaid und zupfte etwas an den Bändern ihres Mieders herum. Wenn sie den Knoten versehentlich aufzog, würde es sicher eine interessante Abwechslung sein. „Sie quält sich schon sehr lange."

„Eine Nacht und einen Tag. Wir warten schließlich schon die ganze Zeit hier", ergänzte Thranduil kühl und fing sich einen strafenden Blick von Glorfindel ein. Thranduil war nicht sehr hilfreich im Beschaffen von Informationen. „Ein Glück, dass das Unwetter die anderen Gäste fernhält."

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass es ihr erstes Kind ist", überlegte Linde und ihre hübschen, aber auch nicht sehr geistvollen Züge spiegelten ihre eigene Ratlosigkeit wieder. „Hanne murmelte vorhin so was."

„Wie geht es Hanne?" erkundigte sich Erestor, der unbemerkt wieder zu ihnen getreten war.

Linde zuckte zusammen. „Besser. Es war eben doch etwas anstrengend für sie."

Sprach's und verschwand Richtung Haldir, bei dem sie sich wohl mehr versprach als bei Erestor. Sie würde eine Überraschung erleben, schätzte Glorfindel etwas mitleidig. Celeborns Hauptmann lehnte an einem der kleinen Außenfenster und wer nur etwas von Elben verstand, erkannte sofort, dass seine Stimmung sich ebenfalls auf einem Tiefpunkt befand. Kein Wunder, sie waren alle so angespannt, dass es förmlich zu spüren war. Abgesehen von Estel natürlich, dessen Kopf vor einiger Zeit auf seine vor ihm auf der Tischplatte verschränkten Arme gesunken war und der nun geräuschvoll im Schlaf atmete. Er schnarchte, um genau zu sein. Auch so eine menschliche Gabe, über deren Nützlichkeit man besser nicht länger nachdachte.

„Wir sollten längst nicht mehr hier sein", sagte Thranduil und nahm noch einen Schluck Wein. „Als hätte ich nicht geahnt, dass es Schwierigkeiten geben wird."

„Wie schön, dass du mittlerweile auf Ahnungen hörst", stichelte Erestor.

„Etwas anderes bleibt mir schließlich nicht, da meine Freunde mir die ihren nie mitteilen."

„Wie bitte?"

_Oh wie interessant_, dachte sich Glorfindel und lehnte sich genüsslich in seinem Stuhl zurück. _Wird jetzt also eine dreitausend Jahre alte Rechnung präsentiert._

Thranduils Augen leuchteten Unheil verkündend, als er sich etwas zu Erestor vorbeugte. „Wir waren mal so was wie Freunde und du wusstest ganz genau, was sie für einen Charakter hatte."

„Sicher wusste ich das." Erestors Augen funkelten auch. Eine seiner außergewöhnlichen Spezialitäten, wenn man bedachte, dass seine Augenfarbe eigentlich ein tiefes Schwarz war. „Und ich habe es dir sogar gesagt."

„Hast du nicht!"

„Und ob!"

„Wann?"

„Zwei Tage vor deiner Vermählung."

Leicht verunsichert runzelte Thranduil die Stirn. „Zwei Tage vor meiner Vermählung?"

„Sicher", begann Erestor, um plötzlich zu schlucken. „So betrunken warst du doch gar nicht!"

„Wir waren im Weinlager", überlegte Thranduil angestrengt. „Der Weinkeller war noch gar nicht fertig gestellt. Danach fehlen mir ein paar Stunden."

Beide schwiegen irritiert.

„Du hast mich wirklich vor ihr gewarnt?" fragte Thranduil dann zögerlich.

Erestor breitete entschuldigend die Arme aus. „Ja, aber ich hätte lieber noch einmal nachfragen sollen am nächsten Tag. Damals dachte ich, du bist einfach zu stur, um auf mich zu hören."

„Hm", machte der König der Waldelben. „So kurzfristig hätte man die Vermählung ohnehin nicht absagen können. Das hätte politische Verwicklungen gegeben."

„Und Legolas würde heute nicht existieren", erinnerte ihn Glorfindel der Vollständigkeit halber.

Trotz des Unwetters war zu hören, wie im Obergeschoss eine Tür geöffnet und dann wieder geschlossen wurde. Die alte Fehde zwischen Thranduil und Erestor war vergessen und alle sahen erwartungsvoll zur Treppe, wo kurz darauf Varya auftauchte. Ein Blick in ihre fast schon verkniffene Miene genügte, um zu erkennen, dass sie keineswegs frohe Botschaften zu überbringen gedachte.

„Es ist noch nicht soweit", verkündete sie dann auch erwartungsgemäß und baute sich vor dem Tisch der drei Elbenfürsten auf. „Aber allzu viel Zeit bleibt ihr nicht mehr. Ich brauche jetzt Hilfe."

Drei gestandene Elben erstarrten zeitgleich zu Stein.

Varya klopfte ungeduldig mit den Knöcheln der rechten Hand auf den Tisch. „Also? Wer hilft mir?"

Glorfindel mochte Varya wirklich sehr, er liebte sie regelrecht. Sie gehörte zu den Geschöpfen, für die er ohne auch nur einen Moment zu überlegen sein Leben riskieren würde, aber Geburtshelfer…

Thranduil, der sie sicher noch um einiges heftiger liebte als Glorfindel es je konnte, schien ähnliche Überlegungen zu wälzen. Eine Geburt war immer noch ein Wunder und sehr geheimnisvoll. Zu geheimnisvoll wohl auch für einen König, den sonst so leicht nichts schreckte.

Es war Erestor, der widerstrebend Anstalten machte, sich zu erheben. „Ich verdanke ihrem Gemahl, dass mein Leben gerettet wurde, also…"

„Nein!" Die Rhûnar-Heilerin schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Genesende waren von dieser Frage ausgeschlossen. Und jetzt braucht Ihr Euch nicht wieder die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen, um mich zu beeindrucken. Ihr kommt gar nicht erst in Frage."

Seine Gegenwehr war nicht gerade energisch, eigentlich gab es überhaupt keine. Glorfindel konnte sich täuschen, doch Erestor atmete verstohlen und voller Erleichterung aus.

Tykvar war herbeigeschlendert. „Was ist mit Linde?"

„Ich meinte echte Hilfe", wehrte Varya nach einem kurzen, kritischen Blick auf die Haushure ab, die einen immer noch stoisch gelassenen Haldir anhimmelte.

„Vielleicht ist Hanne wieder etwas erholter…"

„Sie ist vorhin zusammengebrochen", erinnerte ihn Varya mit wachsender Ungeduld. „Seit Tagen war sie fast ohne Pause auf den Beinen. Ich denke nicht, dass sie irgendjemand jetzt wecken kann und das ist auch gut so. Eure Gemahlin ist kein junges Mädchen mehr, ihre Kräfte sind begrenzt. Habt _Ihr_ schon einmal eine Geburt erlebt, Tykvar?"

Unbehaglich schob er sich beinahe schutzsuchend hinter Erestors Stuhl. „Ja, von hier unten. Hanne hatte eine Hebamme, wenn es überhaupt nötig war."

„Halbarad ist doch schon dabei." Thranduil war ganz begeistert von seiner Feststellung. „Reicht dir diese Hilfe nicht?"

„Halbarad muss gleich wieder Wasser abkochen. Sehr viel Wasser." Varya schien selber jeden Moment zu kochen und zwar vor Wut.

„Wozu brauchst du eigentlich das ganze Wasser?" lenkte Glorfindel ab, als ihr fragender Blick nun auf ihn fiel.

„Um Halbarad zu beschäftigen", war die unfreundliche Antwort. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Ihr seid gestandene Elben und sollt mir nur helfen, ein Kind in diese Welt zu führen."

Am Nebentisch rappelte sich Estel noch recht verschlafen auf. „Ist es schon da?"

„Nein!" fauchte Varya. „Und wenn es nach den Fürsten hier geht, wird es auch nie ankommen. Estel, du musst mir helfen, komm mit."

Verschlafen wie er war, gehorchte er erst einmal prompt. „Worum geht es denn?" hörten sie ihn fragen, während er ihr die Treppe hinauf folgte.

„Du musst mir jetzt bei Marain helfen."

„Varya…"

Die Antwort der Ithildrim war nicht mehr zu vernehmen, aber sie musste herrisch genug gewesen sein, dass der junge Waldläufer nicht die Flucht wieder hinunter in die Gaststube antrat. Kurz darauf eilte Halbarad denkbar aufgelöst die Treppe wieder runter und verschwand in der Küche.

„Mich haben sie auch immer Wasser abkochen geschickt", grübelte Tykvar. „Unmengen, die kein normaler Mensch verbrauchen konnte."

Sie sahen ihm nach, wie er gedankenverloren an seinen Schanktisch zurückhinkte.

„Warst du eigentlich betrunken, als du diese kleine Hexe zu deiner Gefährtin gewählt hast?" erkundigte sich Erestor mit hochgezogenen Brauen bei Thranduil.

„Nein, sie war es." Thranduil grinste. „Mein Glück, sonst würde ich ihr heute noch nachlaufen."

„Sie passt zu dir." Erestor schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber Iluvatar in seiner Weisheit hat tatsächlich ein Wesen erschaffen, das es mit dir aushalten wird."

„Dann dürfte für dich ja auch noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren sein."

„Habt ihr schon immer diesen freundlichen Umgangston gehabt?" fragte Glorfindel mit unterdrücktem Lachen.

„Noch sind wir höflich", entgegnete Erestor von oben herab. „Du vergisst, dass er ein cholerischer Sinda ist. Sindar verstehen nur einfache, deutliche Worte oder sofort einen Schlag mit einer Keule."

„Und das von einem Noldo, der zum Lachen in den Keller verschwindet", sagte Thranduil. „Erestor…"

Die neue Beleidigung blieb ungesagt. Zusammen mit einem Schwall Regen kam Forlos hastig zur Tür herein. Mit wenigen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum und baute sich wie zuvor Varya am Tisch der Elbenfürsten auf. Und genau wie die der Ithildrim war seine Miene äußerst verkniffen.

„Was?" blaffte Thranduil nur.

„Wir sollten in den nächsten zwei Stunden aufbrechen, Hoheit."

„Das liegt leider nicht an uns", antwortete stattdessen Erestor. „Es mag Euch entgangen sein, aber Halbarads Frau und sein Kind halten wenig von der Planung eines Soldaten."

„Sie werden tot sein, wenn wir bis dahin nicht hier weg sind", erklärte Forlos ungerührt. „Ich habe vorgeschobene Wachen an der Großen Oststraße postiert. Einer der Krieger ist eben eingetroffen und meldet, dass sich einige Dutzend recht finstere Gestalten nähern. Wir könnten sie noch durch den Wald umgehen, sollten aber möglichst bald hier verschwinden."

„Marsden", murmelte Erestor und seine Miene wurde kalt.

Glorfindel warf ihm einen forschenden Blick zu. Erestor hatte ihnen alles erzählt, was sich zugetragen hatte. Auch wenn der Noldo so wie meistens einen beinahe neutralen Ton angeschlagen hatte, war Glorfindel nicht entgangen, wie sehr Erestor danach gierte, den Anführer dieser Mörder in die Finger zu bekommen. Erestor mochte immer sehr beherrscht sein, aber Glorfindel hatte ihn schon im Zorn erlebt und im Kampf. Jedes für sich war beängstigend, aber es würde fürchterlich werden, wenn beides zusammenspielte.

„Vielleicht schützt uns noch etwas dieses Unwetter", meinte Glorfindel hoffnungsvoll.

„Es flaut ab." Haldir war näher getreten, eine frustrierte Linde zurücklassend. „Nicht völlig, aber es beruhigt sich offenkundig."

„Manchmal hasse ich gute Nachrichten." Thranduil erhob sich und griff nach seinem Umhang. „Forlos, Haldir, begleitet mich. Wir müssen uns auf eine Belagerung einrichten. Ich will, dass zumindest das Haupthaus halbwegs gesichert ist."

„Gute Nachrichten", echote Erestor und sah den dreien abwesend nach. „Elrond erholt sich?"

„Es könnte sein", stimmte Glorfindel zu. „Dieses Unwetter hängt mit Vilya zusammen. Er scheint die Kontrolle zurückzuerlangen."

„Dann sollten wir uns vielleicht diesem verdammten König anschließen", erklärte Erestor mit einem sparsamen Lächeln. „Ich habe nicht vor, hier zu sterben und Elrond um das Vergnügen zu bringen, mich für meine Leichtsinnigkeit äußerst wortgewaltig zu verdammen."

o

* * *

o

_Elrond betrachtete betrübt den Elb, der ihm gegenüber vor dem Kamin der zu dieser späten Stunde leeren Halle saß. Es war still in Imladris, nur die Holzscheite im Kamin gaben ab und an ein leises Knacken von sich. Ardalos schien weit weg zu sein in Gedanken._

_„Was kann ich sagen, um Euch noch einmal zum Umkehren zu bewegen?" fragte Elrond nach einer Weile des Schweigens. Er wollte diesen Elb nicht gehen lassen, Ardalos war einer der ersten in Imladris gewesen, er hatte Elrond viel von dem beigebracht, was er heute über die Heilkunst wusste._

_„Nichts", war die leise Antwort. Müdigkeit schwang in der Stimme mit, die sonst soviel Zuversicht und Ruhe verströmen konnte. „Ich habe das Ende meines Weges erreicht, Elrond. Zuviel Leid ist in meinen Erinnerungen und zuviel Wissen, das ich nicht länger ertragen will."_

_Elrond seufzte etwas ungeduldig. „Auch wenn Ihr in den Westen aufbrecht, wird dieses Wissen bei Euch sein."_

_„Aber es kann keinen Schaden mehr anrichten."_

_„Das hat es nie."_

_„Ich ertrage es einfach nicht mehr." Ardalos löste seinen Blick vom Feuer und richtete ihn auf Elrond. Die Bürde seiner Erinnerungen ließ die graugrünen Augen stumpf erscheinen. „Immer trieb mich die Neugierde an und was sie mir gab, belastet mich nun. Mein Freund, ich kenne tausend Arten, ein Leben zu retten. Aber ich kenne sehr viel mehr, es zu zerstören. Selbst vor Euren Kräften würde mein Wissen nicht kapitulieren müssen."_

_„Ardalos…"_

_„Habe ich Euch je erzählt, dass es einen Weg gibt, die Pforten der Dunkelheit zu öffnen und sie auf jeden zu hetzen, der Ziel dieses Zaubers ist? Es ist gar nicht einmal schwierig, müsst Ihr wissen. Eine Verbindung von Gift und dunkler Kraft und schon würdet Ihr völlig alleine den Kampf Eures Lebens führen müssen." Ardalos schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, Elrond, es wird Zeit, dieses Wissen in die sichere Verwahrung Valinors zu bringen. Meliara sehnt sich ebenfalls nach Frieden, sie wird mich begleiten."_

Ardalos war offenbar nicht der Einzige gewesen, der über dieses spezielle Wissen verfügte. Anders konnte sich Elrond nicht erklären, dass er nun in einem tödlichen Kampf gefangen war, der ausgelöst worden war durch ein lächerliches Buch. Soviel wusste er jedenfalls mittlerweile.

Zu Anfang war es ihm nicht klar gewesen, was überhaupt mit ihm geschah. Seine Existenz trennte sich in ihre zwei Formen. Während sein Körper hilflos in Bruchtal gegen Gift und Fieber kämpfte, stritt seine Seele hier völlig abgeschnitten von jeder Hilfe gegen eine Flutwelle dunkler Angreifer, die ihren Ursprung tief im Bösen hatten.

Elrond korrigierte sich. Nicht völlig ohne Hilfe. Von Anfang an hatte Vilya ihm zur Seite gestanden. Der Ring besaß eine eigene Seele, die sich jedoch ihrer selbst nicht in dem Maße bewusst war, wie die eines Elben oder Sterblichen. Es reichte, dass der Ring die Gefahr erkannte und alles gab, damit sein Träger wenigstens etwas Schutz vor der dunklen Welle erhielt. Elrond mochte nicht über die Konsequenzen dieses Tuns nachdenken. Vilya stritt mit der Vehemenz eines angegriffenen Löwen und die Auswirkungen seiner instinktiven Wut mussten in Bruchtal verheerend sein.

Dennoch spürte der Herr von Bruchtal, wie er in den schwarzen Fluten zu ertrinken drohte, die von seltsamen Schattenwesen bevölkert waren und sich in ihrem Hass auf jede Form des Lichts zu verzehren schienen. Näher kam diese Welle, die sich vor der Barriere Vilyas zu einer hohen Wand aufgetürmt hatte und sich an den Kräften brach, die ihr unablässig entgegengestellt wurden.

Als Elrond sich schon fragte, wie lange er noch durchhalten würde und warum er es eigentlich sollte, so verlassen und hilflos fühlte er sich in einer Form, in der er sonst reine Macht verspürte, endete plötzlich die vernichtende Einsamkeit, die ihn so geschwächt hatte. Er erkannte sofort, wer sich eingefunden hatte, um einen vorher so aussichtslosen Kampf doch noch zum Guten zu wenden.

Elrond schwankte, ob ihn Freude oder Besorgnis erfüllen sollte. Seine beiden Helfer mochten stark sein, aber ihre Unerfahrenheit und besonders ihre Verbissenheit, die beinahe der Vilyas gleichzusetzen war, brachten sie ebenfalls in Gefahr. Am Ende siegte die Erleichterung, nicht länger allein zu sein. Seine Mitstreiter waren erst nicht zu erkennen. Erst als das Dunkel dieser Flut unter den Attacken aller gemeinsam zu einem diffusen Grau zunehmender Schwäche wurde, waren die beiden silbernen Formen auf der anderen Seite der Welle zu erkennen.

Sie waren nicht immer zugleich anwesend und das war für Elrond das beruhigende Zeichen, dass andere darüber wachten, dass weder Galen noch Varya in ihrem Eifer zu weit gingen und sich selber verloren. Es beflügelte ihn zusätzlich, diese Sorge von den Schultern genommen zu wissen.

Und noch etwas geschah, das ihn wieder mit Hoffnung füllte. Aus einem Grund, den er in dieser Form seiner Existenz nicht erkennen konnte, füllte ihn nach einer Weile neue Kraft. Sie kam nicht von außen, sondern es schien sich nur alles zu sammeln, was in ihm seine Quelle hatte. Elrond fühlte sich wieder stärker, siegesgewiss wie schon lange nicht mehr. Zu seiner stillen Freude hielt dieses Gefühl auch an. Seit einiger Zeit nun konnte er auch wieder seine Gedanken um den eigentlichen Ursprung des Problems kreisen lassen. Selbst Vilya schien sich etwas zu beruhigen und das würde bedeuten, dass Imladris wohl ebenfalls eine Ruhepause beschert wurde.

Elrond hatte kein wirkliches Zeitgefühl. Er schätzte zwar, dass es doch schon einige Tage dauerte, dass er sich nun hier befand, aber sicher war er sich nicht. Was mochte in der Zwischenzeit geschehen sein? Es war unmöglich, dass man den Zauber erkannt hatte. Obwohl…

Selbst als Gestalt aus Licht schüttelte Elrond den Kopf. Nein, Galen oder Varya konnten diese dunkle Mixtur nicht kennen. Sie waren zu jung und sie scheuten den Umgang mit Kräften dieser Natur. Ardalos hatte sein Wissen mit nach Valinor genommen. Es musste noch einen anderen geben, der damit vertraut war.

Elrond schob alle Überlegungen beiseite, als sich beinahe unbemerkt eine erneute Veränderung einstellte. Galen war wieder da. Das alleine war keine wirkliche Veränderung, aber zusammen mit seiner Ankunft fühlte sich Elrond noch etwas stärker als zuvor. Auch in der dunklen Flut schien ein Wechsel stattzufinden. Sie wurde durchscheinender und die bösartigen Fratzen, die aus ihr herausdrängten, zeigten eine seltsame Beunruhigung. Elrond zögerte nicht länger. Die alten Sprüche drängten an die Oberfläche, mit einer Stimme, die keine wirkliche war hier in dieser Existenz brachte er die Kraft zum Klingen, die ihnen innewohnte. Anfangs war er noch stockend in seinen Worten, er wollte nicht wirklich glauben, dass der Weg sich ihm öffnete. Aber er gewann an Sicherheit, als sich das Schwarz der Flut weiter erhellte, bis es zu einem nebelfeinen Grau wurde. Ein vielstimmiger Schrei antwortete aus der hellen Flut heraus. Soviel Zorn war ihm bislang selten begegnet.

Und noch seltener hatte es ihn mit soviel Zuversicht erfüllt. Wenn diese Dämonen sich quälten, konnte es nur bedeuten, dass sie ihre Niederlage schon spürten. Elrond vervielfachte seine Anstrengungen und auch von der anderen Seite, nun ganz deutlich zu erkennen, wurde gegen die Welle angekämpft. Galen – so erstaunlich es war – musste ebenso wie Elrond doch die Natur der Gefahr erkannt haben und auch einen Weg gefunden haben, sie zu bekämpfen.

Es war eine letzte gemeinsame und wirklich gewaltige Anstrengung, die beide Elben gegen diesen beängstigenden, jedoch schon fast geschlagenen Feind zuwege brachten.

Dann herrschte Ruhe.

Absolute Stille.

Elrond spürte den Sog, der wieder zusammenführen sollte, was zuvor ohne sein Dazutun getrennt worden war. Einen Augenblick verlor er die Orientierung, um im nächsten Atemzug eine nie gekannte Schwäche in den Gliedern zu verspüren.

Dennoch lächelte er unwillkürlich. Er atmete und er erkannte seinen Körper. Er war wieder zurückgekehrt.

„Adar…" Die Stimme brach fast vor Gefühl.

Als Elrond die Augen aufschlug, waren das erste, was er erblickte, die Gesichter seiner Söhne. Goldfarben glitzerten Tränen im Schein der Lampen auf ihren blassen Wangen.

o

* * *

o

„Sowas…" Aragorn konnte es irgendwie immer noch nicht fassen. Völlig fasziniert starrte er auf das kleine Bündel in seinen Armen. Ein zerknittertes, rotes Gesicht mit fest zusammengekniffenen Augen war das einzige, was in den ganzen angewärmten Decken jetzt zu erkennen war. „Müsste sie nicht schreien?"

Varya zog eine weitere Decke um Marain herum fest. Die Frau schlief tief und fest. Sie war so erschöpft, dass sie nur einen kurzen, glücklichen Blick auf ihre Tochter geworfen hatte, bevor die ganze Anstrengung ihren Tribut gefordert hatte. „Sie hat geschrieen."

„Aber nur so kurz." Vorsichtig kitzelte Aragorn das Baby an der Wange, um eine Reaktion hervorzurufen. „Babys schreien doch dauernd."

„Nein, und du solltest es ihr nicht beibringen", meinte Varya kopfschüttelnd. „Lass sie zufrieden, Estel. Besser, du gibst sie an Halbarad weiter. Und sag ihm, er kann jetzt aufhören, Wasser abzukochen."

Er hatte sich sowieso schon gewundert, warum sie den Waldläufer dauernd nach unten in die Küche geschickt hatte, nur um Aragorn nach seinem Weggehen dann damit zu beschäftigen, die vollen Kessel aus dem Fenster zu kippen. Nur einen Teil hatte sie benutzt, um sich beinahe dauernd die Hände zu säubern. „Er wird Marain sehen wollen."

„Später." Varya schob mit dem Fuß einen Berg blutiger Laken in einer Ecke zusammen. „Sie braucht alle Ruhe, die sie bekommen kann. Das war keine leichte Geburt, Estel. Es hat zu lange gedauert und dieser kleine Wurm wollte einfach nicht in diese Welt."

Aragorn mochte noch immer fasziniert von dem winzigen Geschöpf in seinem Arm sein, aber während der letzten Stunden war ihm nicht entgangen, wie verbissen Varya darum gekämpft hatte, dass das Kind überhaupt lebend das Licht der Welt erblickte. Und er wusste, dass jeder Mensch nur eine begrenzte Menge Blut verlieren durfte. Angesichts der vielen damit getränkten Laken bezweifelte er, dass Marain sich unterhalb dieser Menge gehalten hatte.

„Es ist nicht gut gelaufen", stellte er leise fest und Varyas Miene schien von einem Schatten bedeckt zu werden. „Sie hat viel Blut verloren und du hast mehr als ein Mal zu deinem Messer gesehen, als ob du das Kind aus ihr herausschneiden willst, um wenigstens einen von beiden zu retten."

„Das Kind wird leben", murmelte Varya und beugte sich über die Schlafende, um ihr eine schweißverklebte, blonde Locke aus der Stirn zu streichen. „Wir kommen alle an unsere Grenzen, Estel. Die Heilkunst der Rhûna vermag vieles, aber wir können den Tod am Ende doch nicht besiegen. Ein bisschen Zeit ringen wir ihm manchmal ab, das ist wohl wahr. Aber manchmal will er einfach nicht nachgeben."

„Und das von dir?"

„Sie ist eine Sterbliche, das macht es sehr viel schwerer, so seltsam es klingt. Ich habe nicht gelernt, mit ihren zerbrechlichen Körpern umzugehen." Varya seufzte und zog sich die blutverschmierte Schürze von den Schultern, die sie sich von Hanne geborgt hatte. „Warten wir ab. Und jetzt bring Halbarad endlich seine Tochter."

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die regungslose Mutter, die so leichenblass war wie das Weiß der Laken, die sie nun bedeckten, verließ Aragorn das kleine Zimmer, in dem er so einiges über Schmerzen und Lebenswillen gelernt hatte. Er ging sehr langsam, weil er immer noch befürchtete, das kleine Bündel in seinen Armen fallen zu lassen. Oder womöglich etwas abzubrechen oder zu beschädigen, wenn er das Baby zu fest hielt. Sie war wirklich winzig in seinen Händen, die ihm noch nie so groß und grob erschienen waren.

Aragorn war so vertieft in die simple Tätigkeit des Festhaltens, dass er wie vom Donner gerührt auf der Treppe stehen blieb, kaum hatte er einen Einblick in den Schankraum. Als er den Raum vor einer Ewigkeit wie es schien verlassen hatte, herrschte dort eine zwar nicht schläfrige, aber doch umfassende Ruhe. Es wirkte umso mehr, als das Unwetter zum Stillstand gekommen war. Wind war noch zu hören, der um das Haus strich und die Läden zum Klappern brachte, aber das Gewitter war verstummt und auch kein einziger Regentropfen schlug mehr gegen die Fenster, die alle von Elben bewacht wurden.

„Estel!" Glorfindel kam mit langen Schritten zu ihm, nur ein kurzer Blick glitt über das Kind. „Wir werden angegriffen. Eine der Frauen soll sich um das Kind kümmern. Wir brauchen dich jetzt hier dringender."

„Es ist ein Mädchen", erklärte Aragorn etwas lahm. „Von wem werden wir angegriffen?"

„Ein Mädchen?" Der glückliche Aufschrei kam von Halbarad, der mit Haldir ebenfalls eines der Fenster bewachte. Sofort stürmte der Waldläufer zu ihm herüber und bestaunte mit großen Augen seine Tochter. „Sie ist hübsch."

„Hm", machte Aragorn.

„Marain geht es gut?" Halbarad strich etwas scheu mit dem Finger über die zerknitterte Stirn des Babys. „Sie ist aber klein."

„Varya sagt, sie ist ganz ordentlich in Größe und Gewicht. Und gesund."

„Hat sie…ich meine…"

„Alles dran", nickte Aragorn, der ganz froh war, die Frage nach Halbarads Frau nicht beantworten zu müssen.

Glorfindel war es jedenfalls nicht entgangen, das bemerkte er daran, wie der Vanya kurz die Lippen zusammenpresste. Dann war der Moment vorbei und Glorfindel winkte Hanne herbei, die völlig eingeschüchtert zusammen mit Linde und Tykvar neben dem Kamin an die Wand gedrückt stand. „Kümmert Euch um das Kind, Frau. Halbarad, es muss später Zeit dafür sein, dass Ihr Eure Familie feiert. Estel, du musst draußen nachsehen, ob Forlos zusammen mit diesem Sorben die Pferde endlich aus dem Stall geschafft hat. Geh schon!"

Hanne streckte Aragorn die Hände entgegen und er lud umständlich das Bündel bei ihr ab. Dann ergriff er seine Waffen und den Mantel, den er an seinem Tisch abgelegt hatte und stürmte hinaus. Er war beinahe froh, das Haus verlassen zu können.

Forlos war nicht schwer zu finden. Er stand zusammen mit Haldir in der Nähe des Stallgebäudes, aus dem Sorben und eine Handvoll Krieger der Leibgarde die Pferde herausführten, um mit ihnen hinter dem Gasthaus in der Dunkelheit des Waldes zu verschwinden. Beide Hauptmänner machten nicht den Eindruck, als wären sie sonderlich begeistert über ihre Lage und Aragorn fand sich im Fokus recht durchdringender Blicke wieder. Angenehm war es nicht, von diesen beiden so gemustert zu werden, selbst wenn sie in ihm nicht gerade einen Feind sahen.

„Ein Mädchen", erklärte er, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen.

Beide nickten nur kurz. „Wie lange braucht Halbarads Gemahlin, um wieder reisebereit zu sein?" wollte Haldir wissen.

Aragorn hob zweifelnd die Schultern. „Es geht ihr nicht gut. Varya ist besorgt."

Forlos' einzige Reaktion bestand aus einem leichten Stirnrunzeln. Haldir hingegen nickte, als hätte er bereits damit gerechnet. Für eine Weile standen sie alle drei nur da und beobachteten, wie das letzte der Pferde weggeführt wurde. Es war eine Stute mit einem rabenschwarzen Fohlen und eine etwas seltsame Gestalt führte das Tier am Zügel.

„Nettes Fohlen", murmelte Forlos.

„Starke Ähnlichkeit mit Mornen", ergänzte Haldir.

„Hoffen wir, dass es das einzige Bruchtal-Erbe ist, das hier verteilt wurde."

„Wäre doch zu schade um das kostbare Blut gewisser Hochelben."

Lorien und Düsterwald grinsten sich an, während Aragorn einen Moment brauchte, um den tieferen Sinn dieser Bemerkung zu verstehen. Er schnappte nach Luft.

„Estel, mein Lieber!" Haldirs Hand landete schwer auf Aragorns Schulter. Die Art, wie die blaugrauen Augen des Hauptmanns schimmerten, ließ jede Empörung nebensächlich sein. In Haldirs Blick stritt eine beunruhigende Mischung aus Vorfreude und Vergeltung um die Oberhand. „Was haltet Ihr davon, wenn wir uns diese Kreaturen einmal genauer ansehen, die unbedingt Elbenblut vergießen wollen?"

In Aragorns Vorstellung gehörte zum Auskundschaften, dass man sich unbemerkt an den Feind anschlich und herausfand, was er eigentlich plante. Es gehörte auch dazu, dass man die Zahl seiner Krieger feststellte, seine Strategie und das Tempo seines Vormarsches. Das war Aragorns Vorstellung vom Anschleichen und damit stand er im Einklang langer Waldläufer-Traditionen. Eine Viertelstunde nach seinem Aufbruch zusammen mit Haldir war ihm klar, dass ein lorischer Hauptmann unter ‚näher ansehen' etwas anderes verstand. Etwas VÖLLIG anderes…

Erst war ja alles auch ganz normal, wenn man davon absah, dass Haldir sich in einem Tempo bewegte, das Aragorn bedauern ließ, dem Elb nicht zu Pferd gefolgt zu sein. Obwohl es rund um das Gasthaus jedes Mal stockduster war, sobald der Mond hinter den schnell dahintreibenden Wolken verschwand, fand Haldir mit elbischer und damit also absoluter Sicherheit den Weg durch die dichtstehenden Bäume entlang des Weges, der von der großen Oststraße in Richtung ‚Krummer Hund' führte.

Eine gute halbe Stunde bewegte sich der Elb immer an diesem Weg entlang, gefolgt von einem still vor sich hinfluchenden Estel, der langsam bedauerte, eine Karriere als Waldläufer und nicht als Schreiber oder Gärtner in Bruchtal eingeschlagen zu haben. Irgendwas musste an diesen Bäumen und Büschen verhext sein, anders ließ sich nämlich nicht erklären, warum sie es alle mit ihren Ästen und Dornen genau auf ihn abgesehen hatten. Während Haldir völlig unbeschadet zwischen ihnen hindurchhuschte, fingerten diese Gewächse ständig nach Aragorns Kleidung, seinem Gesicht, seinen Haaren. Sie hassten ihn, eindeutig.

Als Haldir schließlich anhielt, kam Aragorn wie ein gerupftes Huhn bei ihm an. Der Galadhrim musterte ihn einen Moment nachdenklich und wandte sich dann mit einem leichten Schulterzucken ab, um tiefer in den Wald zu verschwinden.

„Haldir", zischelte Aragon hinter ihm her. „Wo wollt Ihr hin? Die Räuber kommen doch hier entlang."

„Ich weiß", erklärte der Hauptmann über die Schulter. „Zumindest der Großteil von ihnen."

„Aber…" Aragorn wedelte Richtung Straße. „Wollten wir nicht zählen, wie viele es sind?"

„Drei Dutzend", lautete die Antwort. „Das haben die Wachen an der Hauptstraße bereits getan."

„Und was…?" Aragorn seufzte. „Ihr habt gar nicht vor, sie auszukundschaften."

Statt einer Antwort bedeutete der Galadhrim ihm in einer schnellen Geste, still zu sein und in Deckung zu gehen. Haldir selber zog die Kapuze seines Umhangs über seinen Kopf und schien auf gespenstische Art mit den Schatten dieses Waldes zu verschmelzen.

Nein, er hatte eindeutig nicht vor, sich als bloßer Beobachter hier draußen aufzuhalten. Die ersten, die dies zu spüren bekämen, würden wohl die drei Gestalten sein, die sich überraschend vorsichtig ein Stück weiter vor ihnen durch das Dickicht schlichen. Kundschafter Marsdens, deren Aufgabe es sein musste, die Lage am Wirtshaus abzuschätzen. Der Anführer der Wegelagerer war vielleicht ein Ungeheuer in Menschengestalt, aber dumm sicher nicht.

Andererseits war er auch nicht so schlau, wie er wohl annahm und die Elben nicht so ahnungslos, wie er hoffte. Insbesondere ein Elb nicht und der stand nun neben Aragorn und zog gerade sehr langsam seinen Dolch.

„Zwei für mich, einen für Euch?" schlug Haldir leise vor.

Aragorn nickte. „Wir können den dritten ja schlecht teilen", brummte er dann und zog ebenfalls seinen Dolch.

„Nicht?" Selbst in dieser Dunkelheit war zu erkennen, dass Celeborns Hauptmann ausgesprochen böse grinste.

_Waldelben_, dachte Aragorn missmutig, _sind alle nicht normal. Egal, wo sie herkommen. Das muss an den Bäumen liegen._

Haldir schien von solchen Überlegungen nichts zu ahnen und wahrscheinlich hätte er es sowieso abgestritten, denn wie ein Schatten in der Nacht näherte er sich dem sehr vorsichtig durch den Wald vorrückenden Dreigestirn aus Marsdens Männern. Aragorn hatte gar keine andere Wahl mehr. Er erkannte, dass Haldir sich zuerst den hintersten der Kundschafter vornehmen wollte, die in einer strategisch nicht sehr günstigen Linie hintereinander voranstapften. Schleichen wollte Aragorn ihr Getrampel nun nicht nennen. Andererseits brauchte er sich selber auch kaum Mühe zu geben, sich leise zu bewegen. Der Dauerregen mochte aufgehört haben und auch der Sturm war zwar abgeflaut, aber es wehte immer noch genug Wind, um für ständiges Rascheln und Rauschen zu sorgen.

Haldir tauchte wie ein dunkler Waldgeist hinter dem Letzten auf, legte ihm einen Arm um die Kehle und stieß ihm das Messer in den Rücken. Es ging wirklich schnell und Aragorn erahnte die ganze Szenerie eher, da er sich mangels ausgeklügelten Plans etwas spontan entschlossen hatte, den vordersten der drei Kundschafter erst einmal umzurennen.

Im vollen Lauf stürmte er aus dem Gebüsch, hinter dem er sich versteckt hatte, fluchte, weil sich seine Haare natürlich in den Dornenranken verfangen hatten und warf sich dann brüllend auf den verdutzten Mann. Der fiel um, Aragorn mit ihm und sein Dolch bohrte sich schon fast unbeabsichtigt in dessen Brust.

_Das Ergebnis zählt_, tröstete sich Aragorn und sprang wieder auf die Füße.

Der dritte Kundschafter, eigentlich der einzig noch _überlebende_ Kundschafter stand genau zwischen Aragorn, Haldir und zwei Leichen. Der Mann war wie vom Donner gerührt, völlig fassungslos starrte er von den Toten zu den Angreifern und wieder zurück. Schließlich zuckte seine Hand zu der Waffe an seinem Gürtel.

„DAS", erklang Haldirs kühle Stimme, „würde ich doch lieber bleiben lassen."

Der Mann sah zu Aragorn.

„Doch, er meint es nur gut", erklärte dieser in dem festen Wissen, dass der Kerl sowieso nicht auf ihn hören würde.

Marsdens Spießgesellen waren Elben gewohnt, die dieser Welt müde geworden waren und sich auf eine friedvolle Reise in den Westen begeben hatten. Haldir war weder müde noch friedvoll. Außerdem war er nach Aragorns bescheidener Meinung so weit vom Aufbruch in den Westen entfernt, wie Mordor von einer Auszeichnung als Gartenlandschaft. Seine Einschätzung bestätigte sich, als der Meuchelmörder tatsächlich die Waffe zog und auf den Elb zusprang. Er war tot, bevor sein Körper den Boden zu Haldirs Füßen berührte.

„Ich hab ihn sogar gewarnt." Haldirs linke Augenbraue bildete einen perfekten Bogen der Arroganz. „Etwa nicht, Estel?

„Aber sicher", murmelte der so Angesprochene und drehte den letzten Toten mit dem Fuß auf den Rücken. Wenigstens hatte Haldir diesmal darauf verzichtet, seinen Dolch im Auge des Räubers zu versenken und sehr sauber das Herz getroffen. Aragorn zog den Dolch heraus, wischte ihn sorgfältig an der Kleidung des Toten ab und reichte ihn dann wortlos an Haldir zurück.

„Sehr aufmerksam", nickte der Galadhrim und neigte höflich den Kopf. „Also dann, jeder nimmt, was er gerade getötet hat."

„Wie bitte?"

„Estel, Ihr wollt diese Kreaturen doch wohl nicht hier mitten im Wald liegen lassen." Haldir beugte sich etwas vor, griff erst den einen Toten am Gürtel und dann den anderen. „Kommt schon, ich habe nur zwei Hände."

Bei Haldir sah das so aus, als würde er zwei leichte Kleiderbündel rechts und links neben sich hertragen. Aragorn schleifte sehr viel uneleganter den dritten Toten am Bein hinter sich her durch den nicht gerade lichten Wald. „Was wollt Ihr mit den Leichen?"

Etwas später wünschte er sich, er hätte nicht gefragt. Er wünschte sich eigentlich, er wäre gar nicht erst mit Haldir mit auf diese Erkundung gegangen. Die erste Leiche wurde sorgfältig am Wegesrand positioniert, aufrecht sitzend, dank eines in den Boden gerammten Astes hinter ihm. Die zweite stellte der Galadhrim ebenfalls am Rand des Weges – nur etwas näher zum Gasthaus hin – mit Hilfe einiger Streifen, die er aus dem Umhang des Toten abriss, an einem Baum auf.

Es war gespenstisch, wie diese Männer dort scheinbar auf ihre Kumpane zu warten schienen. Aragorn bedachte den zweiten beim Weitergehen mit einem scheuen Blick und kämpfte gegen die bizarrsten Vorstellungen an, was denn nun mit dem dritten geschehen würde. Schließlich stellte er fest, dass er nicht annähernd genug Vorstellungskraft hatte, um Haldirs Plan vorherzusehen.

Der Galadhrim kletterte nämlich auf einen der großen Bäume, der einen recht dicken Ast über den Waldweg streckte und balancierte diesen dann entlang, bis er einer Astgabel kam. „Estel, reicht mir doch diesen so hilfreich symbolträchtigen Meuchelmörder herauf."

„Was?"

„Raufreichen, die Leiche", wiederholte Haldir mit einem auffordernden Winken.

„Ihr wollt ihn auf den Ast setzen?"

„Nein."

„Elbereth", murmelte Aragorn schockiert, machte sich aber trotzdem daran, das schlaffe Bündel Mensch zuerst auf seine Schulter zu hieven und dann weiter nach oben zu reichen. Haldir beugte sich gelassen vor, als befände er sich auf dem sichersten Untergrund überhaupt und nicht auf einem leicht schwankenden Ast und nahm die Leiche entgegen.

„Das ist nicht Euer Ernst", meinte Aragorn zwei Minuten später erstickt und starrte nach oben.

„Ich finde es recht gelungen." Mit einem eleganten Sprung landete Celeborns Hauptmann wieder auf dem Weg und setzte sich sofort in Bewegung Richtung Gasthaus. „Ihr solltet mir besser folgen, Waldläufer. Marsdens Männer dürften nicht mehr weit sein."

Aragorn trottete ihm zwar gehorsam hinterher, aber immer wieder drehte er sich zu der Stelle um, an der der Tote kopfüber an dem Ast baumelte, den Fuß in der Astgabel eingeklemmt und leicht im Wind schwankend wie ein Gehenkter an einer Wegkreuzung. Vielleicht war das sogar Haldirs Absicht, diese Ähnlichkeit. Marsden und seine Männer würden die Warnung verstehen. Deutlicher ging es kaum noch.

o

* * *

o

**Iary**: Der Blumenstrauß gebührt dir – für die 120 (ich fass es kaum) und natürlich für die 10 Punkte. Was will man mehr?

Ich hab nie gesagt, dass Orks nicht nützlich sind. Wahrscheinlich gehören sie zu den am meisten unterschätzten Mitbürgern Mittelerdes, verfolgt wegen einer langen Kette von Missverständnissen und Vorurteilen, die sich nur auf so Kleinigkeiten wie ihre Essgewohnheiten, den Körpergeruch oder die Hygiene an und für sich beziehen (giggle)

**Sarah0683:** Warum sollte ich dich schlagen? Ich find die Reviews gut. Aber machen eine Menge Arbeit, was? Wäre zwar schade, aber tränenden Auges würde ich ja auch damit leben, wenn sie wieder kürzer werden. buhu, plärr Ach, ich freu mich schon, dass du die Story liest. Ein review erfreut zwar das Herz, aber ist ja keine Verpflichtung. ABER ES ERFREUT DAS HERZ JEDEN AUTORS; UM DAS MAL HIER ALLGEMEIN FESTZUHALTEN.

Was den Bekanntschaftsgrad in dieser anderen Existenz angeht, denke ich, hängt das auch davon ab, wie fit die jeweiligen Teilnehmer sind, die sich da begegnen. Varya hatte sich ja damals einfach nur ein wenig verfranst in der Dunkelheit und außerdem eine kleine Attacke von Enach über sich ergehen lassen. Sie war ansonsten gesund, während Erestor kurz davon stand, ein Ticket nach Mandos Hallen zu ziehen.

Ich hab übrigens einfach mal so unterstellt, dass Erestor von Valinor aus eingewandert ist, also noch älter als Elrond ist und möglicherweise gleich alt wie Glorfindel, wenn auch dauerhaft alt und nicht mit diesen nicht wertbaren Unterbrechungen in Mandos Hallen.

Je nach Windstärke muss man doch kein Elb sein, um Fliegen zu lernen. Wenn ich mir manchmal die Bilder so im Fernsehen angucke, wird mir immer ganz anders. Wenn Häuser wegfliegen können, kann ich das auch grins und dann stell man sich mal so einen luftleichten Elben vor. Shelley hat schon Recht: im Herbst ist wieder Elbenfliegen.

**Shelley**: Aber sicher doch, bei mir geht immer alles gut aus. Erestor ist in der Tat wieder fit, Elrond ja gerade eben erwacht und den Rest schaffen wir auch noch. Ich würde niemandem ein Haar krümmen, geschweige denn ihn abmurksen. Keine Sorge, wenn es so weitergeht, senke ich das Rating auf G.

**Feanen**: Ithildrim sind eben hart – in erster Linie gegen andere grins. Den Eiswein aber erst austrinken, wenn die Klausuren rum sind und alle Punkte eingefahren, sonst könnte es schwierig werden.

**Ithiliell**: Ich glaube, ich sollte mir nicht zu oft vorstellen, wie er so ganz ohne alles aus dem Bett steigt, sonst werde ich unruhig.

Es kommen wieder mehr Szenen mit Thranduil und Varya, versprochen. Einige recht furiose und ein paar, an denen ich noch rumknabbere. Aber solange die mitten in einem Pulk Elben und Menschen stehen, sind sie beide recht zurückhaltend. Mehr oder minder jedenfalls. Lass sie erst wieder in Bruchtal sein, da hat man dann Zeit für so was.


	15. Ich glaube, es brennt schon wieder

**Diclaimer: **Alles gehört Prof. Tolkien und seinen Erben (diese Glücklichen). Mir gehört nix, ist nur geliehen und wird wieder abgegeben.

**o-o**

**15. Kapitel: Ich glaube, es brennt schon wieder **

o-o

Unterschiedliche Gefühle spiegelten sich in diesen so ungewöhnlich grünen Augen, die mal auf ihm ruhten, mal durch den Raum wanderten. Elrond konnte in ihnen lesen, seit er dem jungen Rhûna zum ersten Mal begegnet war. Im Augenblick beschäftigte sich Galen mit der Frage, wie es überhaupt soweit hatte kommen können.

Eigentlich sogar die nahe liegendste Frage, die jedoch eine ganze Weile nicht gestellt worden war, weil wohl alle viel zu erleichtert waren, dass Elrond überhaupt noch am Leben war. Doch nun, nachdem endlich etwas Ruhe eingekehrt war, die Versammlung erleichterter Elben sich verabschiedet hatten und nur der junge Lebensretter aus Rhûnar noch im Raum war, hing diese Frage in der Luft und er würde sie beantworten müssen.

Galen saß auf einem Stuhl neben Elronds Bett, die Ellbogen auf den Armlehnen aufgestützt und die Hände ineinander verschränkt. Jetzt lehnte er sich unbewusst leicht vor, betrachtete Elrond mit etwas schief gelegtem Kopf und platzte heraus: „Ihr hättet es doch merken müssen!"

„Ja, das hätte ich", bestätigte Elrond ruhig.

„Hm, vielleicht lag es daran, dass Ihr das Buch immer nur einige Seiten gelesen habt", überlegte Galen, ohne auf Elronds Bestätigung einzugehen.

Elrond unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Die Ausrede hatte er einen Moment ebenfalls in Erwägung gezogen. Sie klang schließlich auch ganz gut. Tatsächlich war er einfach nur nicht aufmerksam genug gewesen.

„Das wird es gewesen sein." Galen war nicht aufzuhalten. „Ich hab es schließlich komplett durchgeblättert, das war etwas anderes."

„Galen…"

„Und so wie Gilnín sagte, entfaltet sich die eigentliche Wirkung erst, wenn man bei dem Frosch angekommen ist." Galen war zufrieden.

Elrond nicht. „Galen, das ist sehr großzügig von Euch, mir diese Entschuldigung anzubieten, aber mich allein trifft die Schuld hier."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Galen war anzumerken, dass er jetzt nicht mehr wirklich zufrieden war, aber so schmeichelhaft die Bewunderung des jungen Rhûna auch war und so verführerisch die Möglichkeit, sie einfach hinzunehmen, so sehr widersprach dies Elronds Natur. Seufzend richtete er sich noch etwas mehr in den zahllosen Kissen auf, die man in seinem Rücken platziert hatte, damit er sich bloß nicht beim Sitzen anstrengen musste. Dabei war es seltsam, aber er fühlte sich nicht wirklich schwach. Natürlich ging es ihm auch nicht wirklich gut, aber er hätte doch erwartet, dass ihn dieses unfreiwillige Abenteuer mehr geschwächt hätte.

„Diese Vergiftung war mir nicht völlig unbekannt", erklärte Elrond ruhig und ignorierte Galens Verblüffung. „Vor drei Jahren verließ uns ein guter Freund Richtung Westen. Ein begnadeter Heiler und Gelehrter. Er erzählte mir von Dûramar, wie er es nannte."

„Gilnín meinte, es heißt Dûrannon", sagte Galen. Er hatte sich wieder gefangen und jetzt kam eher das Interesse des Heilers durch.

„Wahrscheinlich hat es verschiedene Namen, aber das Ergebnis bleibt gleich. Dies ist kein Gift, um einen gewöhnlichen Sterblichen zu töten, der Aufwand ist viel zu groß. Es wirkt auf unsere Art, die die Existenz nicht nur in dieser Welt kennt. Ich hatte großes Glück, dass Ihr und Gilnín da wart."

„Die Ehre gebührt Gilnín", murmelte der Rhûna verlegen. „Ich hätte gar nichts machen können. Er ist der Apotheker, der Beste, den ich kenne."

„Das ist er mit Sicherheit." Noch mehr Zustimmung hätte Elrond nicht empfinden können. Die Rhûnar-Heiler waren alle ein Segen auf ihre Art: Galen, weil er Elrond nicht aufgegeben hatte, Varya, weil sie dies zu Elronds instinktiver Beruhigung auch nicht mit Erestor tun würde und Gilnín, weil ihm das Wesen der unterschiedlichsten Tränke früher oder später immer enthüllt wurde.

Zu ihrer beider Verblüffung stürmte ausgerechnet in dem Moment besagtes Genie völlig informell in den Schlafraum Elronds. Er wirkte recht aufgelöst und rang auch noch die Hände. Gerade eben gelang es ihm, seinen Lauf vor dem Fußende des Bettes zu stoppen, einen halbwegs annehmbaren Gruß in Richtung Elrond zu fabrizieren und dann flehentlich zu Galen zu blicken. „Meister Galen…"

Der Ithildrim hatte sich aus seinem Stuhl erhoben und betrachtete den Anderen mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn. Elrond fand es faszinierend, wie klar die Rangfolge zwischen den beiden war, obwohl Gilnín mit Sicherheit sehr viel älter als Galen sein musste. Noch dazu überragte er ihn um einen ganzen Kopf und schaffte es dennoch, wie ein Häufchen Elend vor dem zierlichen Ithildrim zu erscheinen.

„Werden wir angegriffen?" erkundigte sich Elrond, ohne wirklich daran zu glauben.

„Äh, nein", stammelte Gilnín und sah über die Schulter zur Tür. „Kann man nicht so sagen."

„Singt da draußen jemand?" Galen lauschte angestrengt. „Die schräge Stimme kenn ich doch."

Elrond kannte sie nicht, aber sie war in der Tat unelbisch schräg, wie Galen zutreffend formuliert hatte. Noch war sie etwas leise, aber sie schien näher zu kommen.

„_Auf, ihr Krieger und Getreuen_?" Galens Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. „Wer kennt denn hier das Lied unserer Stadtwache?"

„Leiloss?" schlug Elrond freundlich vor.

„Ja, sicher, aber…" Galen brach erblassend ab und stemmte die Fäuste in die Seiten. „Gilnín, was in Erus Namen geht da draußen vor?"

Elrond fragte sich, ob _er_ diese Frage nicht eher stellen sollte, entschloss sich aber zu schweigen. Interessant war es allemal, was sich da so abspielte.

„Nun ja, wie soll ich es nennen?" Gilnín suchte fieberhaft nach einem treffenden Ausdruck.

„Einen Unfall?" half Elrond wieder aus. _Was auch sonst? _Der Gesang war noch etwas lauter geworden. Andere Stimmen ließen sich nun auch ausmachen, die in einer Mischung aus Lachen und Verzweiflung dazwischen sprachen: Legolas, natürlich seine eigenen Söhne…

„Genau", seufzte Gilnín erleichtert. „Eigentlich sollte es nur ein Trank zur Beruhigung werden, weil Leiloss doch ein wenig überspannt war in den letzten Tagen."

„Überspannt?" Galens Stimme kippte etwas. „Sie war völlig neben sich! Und das nur, weil Borzo ein paar tote Ratten hinter sich hergezogen hat."

„Was hat Borzo damit zu tun?"

Die beiden Heiler ignorierten Elrond, der sich schon mal suchend nach seiner Robe umblickte, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

„Was genau habt Ihr ihr gegeben, Gilnín?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Das glaub ich nicht!"

„So ist es aber, Meister Galen." Gilnín fuchtelte hektisch mit den Händen in der Luft herum. „Ich war in Lord Elronds Arbeitsraum und hab ihr noch einmal eine Salbe gegen diese Nesselflecken gemischt, als sie mit Lord Elrohir herein kam."

„Elrohir?" Elrond vergaß die Suche nach der Robe. „Mein Sohn hat freiwillig diesen Raum betreten?"

Gilnín nickte abwesend in seine Richtung. „Leiloss war noch immer sehr aufgebracht wegen dieser Erlebnisse mit Borzo, also habe ich Lord Elrohir gebeten, ihr einen Beruhigungstee zu brauen."

„Und woraus?" fragte Galen etwas lauter, weil der Gesang inzwischen nicht mehr weit entfernt war. Bei genauer Betrachtung schien er aus dem Wohnraum zu kommen. „Gilnín, lasst Euch nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen!"

„Melisse. Lord Elrohir hat auch noch einen kleinen Beutel mit getrockneten Blättern gefunden. Ich habe offen gestanden nicht so sehr darauf geachtet."

Elrond schwante Schreckliches. „Ein dunkelbrauner Lederbeutel mit einer silbernen Schließe?"

Die Heiler sahen ihn beide an und Gilnín nickte überrascht.

„Na wunderbar", murmelte der Herr von Imladris und bedeutete Galen mit einem Wink, ihm die Robe zu reichen. Die Geste war energisch genug, dass der Ithildrim sich jede Bemerkung über Elronds Gesundheitszustand und Bettruhe versagte und ihm stattdessen wortlos in die dunkelgraue Samtrobe half.

Elrond hatte gerade Position am unteren rechten Bettpfosten bezogen und dabei festgestellt, dass er seine Kraft eindeutig überschätzt hatte, denn seine Knie waren noch etwas zittrig und er musste sich unauffällig mit der Hand am Pfosten abstützen, als sich die Geräuschkulisse endgültig in seinen Schlafraum verlagerte. Damit einher tapste dieser riesige Salamander durch die Tür und auf seinem Rücken thronte die elbische Sängerin, die bislang zwar viel Herz, aber wenig Stimme bewiesen hatte.

„_Vereint in Freundschaft bis in den Tod_!" schmetterte Leiloss den dramatischen Höhepunkt des Liedes und verneigte sich dann mit einem wirklich seligen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Seid gegrüßt, Meister Elrond."

„Seid gegrüßt, Leiloss", erwiderte er und betrachtete eingehend ihr nicht nur jugendliches, sondern tatsächlich sehr junges Gesicht. Eigentlich war sie blass, auch wenn noch eine Ahnung von unzähligen, im Halbkreis angeordneten Nesselpunkten darauf zu sehen war. Das war es jedoch nicht, was ihn beunruhigte. Vielmehr gaben ihm ihre winzigen Pupillen zu denken, durch die die smaragdgrünen Ithildrim-Augen noch intensiver leuchteten.

„Verzeih, Adar", war Elladan zu vernehmen, der sich an Ionnin vorbei durch die Tür quetschte. „Wir wollten dich nicht in deiner Ruhe stören, aber es gab einen kleinen Unfall."

Dabei warf er seinem Bruder einen bösen Blick zu, der über Ionnins Rücken flankte, um auch noch in den Raum zu gelangen. Elrohir grinste verlegen und versuchte, Leiloss von ihrem geduldigen Reittier zu pflücken. Mit einem empörten Quietschen wich sie ihm aus und umklammerte Ionnins dicken Hals.

„So geht das nicht", erklang es von Legolas, der sich noch immer außer Sicht im Wohnraum befand und offenbar keine Lust hatte, sich auch noch zu blamieren. „Ionnin, komm her zu mir!"

Autorität war zurzeit ein rares Gut in Imladris, erkannte Elrond, als der Salamander sich überhaupt nicht von der Stelle rührte. Elladan griff ebenfalls nach Leiloss, aber sie lockerte ihre Umarmung Ionnins und schlug stattdessen auf die eigentlich hilfreich zupackenden Hände von Elronds Erben ein, als würden sie einem Ork gehören.

„Das darf nicht wahr sein", murmelte Galen fassungslos. „Was war das für ein Teufelszeug, Gilnín? Sie ist völlig durchgedreht!"

„Berauscht", korrigierte Elrond kopfschüttelnd. „Mit einer Droge, die eine Weile von den Bauern hier im Umland angebaut wurde. Erst vor kurzem gelang es uns, diese Felder zu zerstören."

„Ein Beet müsst Ihr übersehen haben." Galen holte tief Luft. „Leiloss, es reicht jetzt! Wenn du nicht sofort darunter kommst, dann…"

„Bäh!" machte sie in seine Richtung und streckte die Zunge heraus.

Elrond hob eine Braue. Die Wirkung auf Erstgeborene unterschied sich doch stark von dem, was er bei den Sterblichen festgestellt hatte, die eigentlich nur sehr entspannt waren und irgendwie heiter lethargisch. Eine Stimmung, die der Erbprinz Düsterwalds nun wohl auch brauchen konnte, denn Legolas versuchte deutlich gereizter, seinen vierbeinigen Begleiter aus dem Raum zu locken. Worte wie _Palastverbot_ und _Bratspieß_ waren zu vernehmen.

„Hält die Wirkung lange an?" erkundigte sich Galen hilflos.

„Ich denke nicht", erwiderte Elrond und ließ sich doch lieber auf die Bettkante sinken. Es schien langsam, dass er einen Albtraum gegen den anderen getauscht hatte.

„Niemand versteht mich", seufzte Leiloss mittlerweile betrübt. Ihre tiefe Niedergeschlagenheit hielt sie allerdings nicht davon ab, Elladan ungezielt, aber heftig zu treten. Sie traf trotzdem und zwar strategisch äußerst günstig eine sehr empfindsame Stelle seiner Anatomie. Elrond zuckte voller Mitgefühl zusammen, als sich sein Ältester mit einem Aufschrei zusammenkrümmte.

„Das tat aber weh", meinte Elrohir unwillkürlich und schnalzte tadelnd in Leiloss' Richtung.

Höchst verwundert sah sie ihn an. „Sind alle Elben da so empfindlich, Elrohir?"

„Allerdings, Pen'tithen", nickte er und reichte ihr die Hand. „Wolltest du nicht letztens genaueres darüber erfahren?"

„Ja", grollte sie. „Aber niemand erzählt mir was."

„Ich könnte es", schlug der noch unversehrte Zwilling vor, während sein Bruder sich an Gilníns Arm festkrallte und leicht vorgebeugt zu einem Stuhl humpelte.

„Ist es interessant?"

„Oh ja, sehr."

„Zeigt Ihr mir auch, was Ihr meint?"

„Elrohir", warnte Elrond leise, dem durchaus klar war, was da gezeigt werden sollte.

Sein Sohn blinzelte ihm kurz zu. „Lass dich überraschen, Leilo. Aber wir sollten jetzt besser gehen. Dies ist nicht der passende Ort für eine derartige Unterhaltung."

Reichlich verschleierte Ithildrim-Augen richteten sich auf Elrond, leuchteten einen Moment voller Zuneigung auf, dann kicherte Leiloss leise und streckte Elrohir auffordernd die Arme entgegen. Er hob sie von Ionnins Rücken und hielt sie fest. Der Salamander trat prompt den Rückzug an und gab wieder die Tür frei. Die Ithildrim schwankte ihm so unsicher hinterher, dass Elrohir sie zu ihrer deutlichen Begeisterung kurzerhand auf die Arme nahm und mit einem knappen Nicken in Richtung seines Vaters nach draußen verschwand.

„Ich denke, ich sollte…" Galen deutete etwas kraftlos zur Tür. Man merkte ihm an, dass er am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre und gleichzeitig ein wenig beunruhigt war über den Abgang Elrohirs mit einer viel zu jungen und vor allen Dingen viel zu willigen Ithildrim auf den Armen.

„Geht schon", nickte Elrond. „Am besten gehen jetzt alle. Meister Gilnín, seid so nett und schließt diese unseligen Blätter in einem Glas weg, das auch genau beschriftet ist, bevor sie wieder jemand mit _Melisse_ verwechselt. Malt einen Totenschädel auf das Etikett, am besten noch mit ein paar bleichen Knochen. Das dürfte wirklich jeder verstehen."

„Das war Elrohirs Schuld", ächzte Elladan, der noch immer leicht angeschlagen aus dem Raum humpelte.

„Elbereth!" Elronds Stoßseufzer war das einzige Geräusch in der Stille seines nun verlassenen Gemachs. Erschöpft streifte er die Robe von den Schultern und streckte sich auf seinem Bett aus. Normalen Anstrengungen fühlte er sich ja gewachsen, aber das hier war Chaos.

Ein seltsames Lächeln formte sich auf seinen Lippen, kurz bevor er in einen tiefen Schlaf hinüberglitt. Es mochte Chaos in Imladris durch die Gäste verursacht werden, doch Thranduil hatte das mittlerweile als Dauerzustand. Das gab einem das Vertrauen in die ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit der Valar wieder.

o

* * *

o

Glorfindel beendete die Inspektion des Wirtshauses mit dem Gefühl, eine Bootsfahrt gen Westen war gelegentlich die einzige Alternative zur Gegenwart.

„Dieses Haus hat mehr Löcher und Zugänge als ein Auenländer Labyrinth-Käse", knurrte er in Erestors Richtung.

Der Noldo lehnte am Fuß der Treppe in den ersten Stock und hielt sein Schwert in den Armen wie Hanne das mit Halbarads Tochter gerade machte. Erestor hing an seinem Schwert, das vor einer Ewigkeit auf Valinor geschmiedet worden war, mehr jedenfalls als an dem Bogen, den er ebenfalls wieder bei sich hatte. Fremden gegenüber würde er diese besondere Schwäche für ein lebloses Ding zwar nicht zugeben, aber Glorfindel hatte gewusst, dass er Erestor damit eine Freude machen konnte, als er es aus Imladris wie ein Beweis seiner Hoffnung auf Erestors Überleben mitgebracht hatte. Naurcrist - Flammenklinge – hatte der Waffenschmied es genannt und Ornamente von Feuer und Flammen in die lange Klinge getrieben. Es war eine traumhaft schöne Waffe und niemand anderer als Erestor hatte sie je geführt, sie passte nur zu ihm. Glorfindel war da unangefochtener Experte für die Waffe und den Krieger.

„Dafür riecht es hier aber besser", meinte sein Freund und sah an ihm vorbei zu Thranduil, der mit den beiden Hauptmännern in der Nähe der Eingangstür stand. „Ich frage mich, was die drei so erheitert."

Das fragte sich Glorfindel allerdings auch. Die beiden Hauptmänner feixten regelrecht und auch Thranduil lachte kopfschüttelnd vor sich hin.

„Haldir hat Warnschilder aufgestellt", erzählte Estel, der ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt seine Waffen kontrollierte. „Sehr leblose Warnschilder…"

Unwillkürlich breitete sich auch auf Glorfindels Gesicht ein Grinsen aus. Estel konnte es nicht wissen, aber es gab eine sehr alte Tradition in Lothlorien, wie man seine Feinde am besten warnte. Eigentlich war die Tradition sogar aus der Zeit Doriaths und Celeborn hatte sie immer so sehr gemocht, dass er sie auch in seinem jetzigen Reich nicht aufgegeben hatte.

„Er hat den Wald mit Toten dekoriert", nickte auch Erestor ungerührt. „Celeborns morbide Einschüchterungstaktik zieht immer."

„Und Galadriel hasst es", amüsierte sich Glorfindel mit einem freundlichen Schulterklopfen für Estel. „Sie nennt es Celeborns barbarische Ader."

„_Lord Celeborn_?"

Glorfindel seufzte. Estel war manchmal zu gutgläubig und außerdem verbrachte er zuviel Zeit mit Elrond. Kein Wunder, dass er eine recht verklärte Meinung von der Natur der Erstgeborenen hatte. Elrond hatte es zur Kunstform erhoben, an der Legende von Edelmut und Gelassenheit der Unsterblichen zu feilen. „Sicherlich Lord Celeborn."

Erestor beugte sich leicht zu seinem sterblichen Schüler vor und hob spöttisch die Augenbrauen. „Was hab ich dir beigebracht über die Natur aller Lebewesen?"

„Sie erschließt sich niemals nur bei Betrachtung der Oberfläche", antwortete Estel wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Ein guter Schüler war er schon immer gewesen.

„Dann vergiss es nicht dauernd. Celeborn und Thranduil sind sich ähnlicher als du denkst."

„Er schreit nur nicht so laut. Jedenfalls nicht oft", erklang Thranduils Stimme direkt hinter Glorfindel. „Und er hat die falsche Frau."

„Tatsächlich?" spottete Erestor. „Und wie war das mit deiner ersten Gemahlin?"

„Ich habe wenigstens aus meinen Fehlern gelernt."

„Zumindest scheint es im Moment so."

„Ihr redet doch wohl nicht über mich?" Oben auf der Treppe sank ihr Gesprächsthema auf eine Stufe und betrachtete mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Verzweiflung die kampfbereiten Krieger im Stockwerk unter ihr.

„Wie geht es Halbarads Frau?" erkundigte sich Erestor, ohne weiter auf ihre Frage einzugehen. Entgegen allgemeiner Meinung war der Noldo bei denen, die er mochte, sensibel genug, eher unangenehme Themen zu vermeiden. Thranduils dahingeschiedene und nach Erestors Aussage grottendumme Gemahlin war so ein Punkt. Zumindest gegenüber Thranduils lebender Gefährtin, die ihm nicht nur das Leben gerettet, sondern auch noch seine Hose konfisziert hatte. Allein für letzteres würde sie bei Erestor für den Rest seiner Existenz einen Platz in seinem Herzen haben. Der Noldo hatte eine immer gut verborgene Schwäche für Anarchisten.

Varya seufzte leise und überzeugte sich erst, dass der Waldläufer nicht in der Nähe war. „Nicht besonders. Es wäre besser, wir könnten hier bleiben. Ein Ritt ist im Augenblick wirklich nicht sehr gut für sie."

Die drei Elben wechselten einen langen Blick. Varya druckste selten so herum. Es stand schlecht um Halbarads Frau.

„Wir werden versuchen, hier auszuhalten", meinte Thranduil schließlich langsam. „Rechne trotzdem damit, dass es ein schneller Aufbruch werden kann."

Erestor winkte Estel heran. „Geh hinauf und achte auf Halbarads Frau und die Heilerin." Er sah mit hochgezogenen Brauen zu Varya, als ob er von dort Widerspruch zu erwarten hätte. „Obwohl ich mir natürlich sicher bin, dass Ihr auch auf Euch selber aufpassen könnt und keinerlei Hilfe braucht."

„Genau", erklärte die Ithildrim sehr selbstsicher und völlig neben der Wirklichkeit. Sie erinnerte Glorfindel fatal an Galen. Wahrscheinlich wusste nicht einmal Manwe eine Antwort auf die Frage, was sich Iluvatar dabei gedacht hatte, dieses Elbenvolk zu erschaffen, außer als Prüfung für die Geduld und Fürsorge aller anderen Völker.

„Bis auf die gelegentlichen Unfälle", murmelte Thranduil kaum hörbar.

Selbst Estel lächelte eher milde bei Varyas Antwort. „Mit meinem Leben", erklärte er ebenfalls sehr leise, als er an Thranduil vorbei ging und Varya weiter die Treppe hochscheuchte.

„Naja", beendete Thranduil das kurze Schweigen zwischen ihnen dreien. „So übel ist der Junge gar nicht. Für einen König, selbst einen sterblichen, fehlt zwar noch etwas, aber er ist ja noch jung. Vielleicht wird er mit zunehmendem Alter auch sauberer."

„Du bist unmöglich, Thranduil", schmunzelte Erestor kopfschüttelnd und marschierte zur Tür. „Wirklich unmöglich!"

Es blieb keine Zeit mehr, weiter darüber zu spekulieren, warum für einen bei Elben aufgewachsenen Dunedan Sauberkeit eine dauerhafte Herausforderung zu sein schien, der er sich eher selten stellte, da der letzte Kundschafter, den sie außerhalb des Wirtshauses postiert hatten, zur Tür hereinglitt.

„Sie sind da!" verkündete der Krieger in Richtung seines Königs. „Ein gutes Dutzend muss sich von der Hauptgruppe getrennt haben. Ich schätze, sie greifen die Rückseite an."

Die allerdings ebenso bewacht wurde wie die Front. Sie würden nicht erfolgreich mit dieser Taktik sein, auch wenn sie ihnen wahrscheinlich im Blut lag. Angreifen aus dem Hinterhalt bei einem ahnungslosen, weniger stark bewaffneten Gegner, das war es, was die Lossidil und beinahe auch Gildor getötet hatte.

Glorfindel machte ein Zeichen, nun auch die letzten Lichter innerhalb des Schankraumes zu löschen. Ihre Gegner sollte nicht sehen, woher die ersten tödlichen Pfeile kamen, von denen sie bereits erwartet wurden.

„Jetzt wird es sich zeigen", war von Forlos zu vernehmen. „Ein kluger Mann würde auf einen Angriff verzichten. Dank Eurer kleinen Hinweise muss ihm klar sein, dass wir ihn erwarten, Haldir."

„Ein kluger Mann wäre kein Meuchelmörder", antwortete der Galadhrim ungerührt.

„Klug oder dumm, ich bevorzuge in Marsdens Fall die Eigenschaft ‚tot'." Erestors Stimme klirrte vor Kälte. „Oder sind wir auf Gefangene aus?"

„Hat Bruchtal eigentlich Kerker?" wollte Thranduil wissen.

„Nein."

„Was willst du dann mit Gefangenen?"

„Hervorragendes Argument."

„Wir hätten da allerdings noch ein paar feuchte Keller", meinte Glorfindel und grinste in der Dunkelheit vor sich hin. „Elrond würde bestimmt…"

„Vanya, dich hat keiner gefragt!" kam es gleichzeitig von Thranduil und Erestor.

Glorfindels Laune stieg noch etwas weiter an. Er hatte sowieso gute Laune, wenn ein Kampf unmittelbar bevorstand. So war es immer gewesen und er hatte aufgehört, sich darüber zu wundern. Wahrscheinlich lag es an den paar Tropfen Noldo-Blut, die sich in seinen Stammbaum geschlichen hatten. Alle seine Sinne schienen noch schärfer als sonst und ein Prickeln lief über seine Haut in der Erwartung dessen, was nun jeden Moment beginnen würde.

Marsden hatte sich für die Taktik entschieden, die die Elben als die am wenigsten Erfolg versprechende eingestuft hatten: den direkten, frontalen Angriff. In einem dichten Pulk trieben die Sterblichen ihre Pferde in den Hof des Gasthauses, schreiend und waffenschwingend und nicht daran gewöhnt, dass ihre elbische Beute sich auch zur Wehr setzen würde.

Ein fataler Fehler, der ihnen eigentlich nach den deutlichen Hinweisen Haldirs nicht hätte passieren dürfen. Thranduil hatte einen seiner Männer auf dem Dachboden des Stalles postiert und zwei weitere auf dem Dachfirst des Gasthauses selbst, geschützt hinter dem Steinkamin. Mehr konnten sie nicht entbehren, da die anderen vom Innern des Gasthauses die Verteidigung übernehmen mussten.

Aber es reichte dennoch, um die Reihen der Angreifer zu lichten. Einen Moment brach Chaos aus, bis eine wütende Stimme alles übertönte und befahl, sich eine Deckung zu suchen. Glorfindel brauchte gar nicht zu Erestor zu sehen, der kurz erstarrte und dann beinahe genüsslich einen Pfeil in die Sehne legte, um sorgfältig durch das Fenster zu zielen, hinter dem er sich postiert hatte. Es klirrte, als der Pfeil die Scheibe durchschlug, dann brüllte jemand voller Schmerzen auf.

„Daneben", erklärte Thranduil und schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge. „Du bist nicht nur aus der Übung, du hast auch die simpelsten Grundregeln vergessen. Eine davon lautet: Hindernisse vermeiden. Ungefähr so…"

Mit dem Ellbogen schlug Thranduil die Fensterscheibe vor sich ein, nahm einen herumhuschenden Räuber ins Visier und entließ den Pfeil dann. Noch bevor er ins Ziel einschlug, drehte er sich wieder zu Erestor um. „Erinnerst du dich jetzt wieder? So trifft man auch Feinde, die einen vorher abgestochen und beinahe dabei kastriert haben."

Der Mann war so tot wie man nur sein konnte, einen Pfeil Düsterwälder Herkunft mitten in seinem Brustkorb. Glorfindel hatte allerdings auch wenig Zweifel daran gehabt. Zwar waren ihm Thranduils Kampfkünste eher in Verbindung mit dem Schwert bekannt, doch es gab keinen Waldelb – und besonders keinen königlichen – der nicht perfekt mit Pfeil und Bogen umgehen konnte.

„Ich hab ihn zumindest verletzt", grollte Erestor und stieß Thranduil beinahe beiläufig ein Stück zur Seite. Im nächsten Moment zischte ein Pfeil zwischen ihnen beiden durch und schlug in einem der Geschoßbalken ein. „Grundregel Nummer zwei: Immer schön aufmerksam sein."

Glorfindel überließ die beiden ihren Streitereien und machte einen schnellen Rundgang durch das Erdgeschoss. Die Elben, die die Küche verteidigten, bedachten ihn mit einem etwas gelangweilten Blicken. Einer stand neben dem Herd und stopfte sich Kekse aus einem Tonkrug in den Mund.

„Kennen wir uns nicht?" erkundigte sich Glorfindel misstrauisch.

„Letztes Mal waren es Pfirsiche", nickte der Krieger und seufzte. „Könnten wir nicht einen Gegenangriff unternehmen?"

Glorfindel schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und verließ das gemütliche Elbentreffen in der Küche wieder. Auf dem Verbindungsgang zum Schankraum kam er an den Wirtsleuten und Linde vorbei, die sich ängstlich neben einen Schrank drückten und offenbar schon fast mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen hatten. Der Vanya zwinkerte der drallen Schankmaid aufmunternd zu und kitzelte Halbarads Baby, das von Hanne schützend gehalten wurde, kurz an der Nase.

Als es im Geschoss über ihm plötzlich an mehreren Stellen schepperte und klirrte, hob er alarmiert den Kopf und sah die Stiege hinauf. „Estel, was ist da oben los?

Anstelle des jungen Waldläufers steckte Varya den Kopf durch die Öffnung. „Werden wir sehr belagert?"

„Es geht. Warum?"

„Hm." Sie verschwand kurz und tauchte dann wieder auf. „Estel sagt, es brennt. Erestors Zimmer, um genau zu sein. Sie haben Brandpfeile hinein geschossen. Frag doch deinen griesgrämigen Seneschall, ob da was Wichtiges drin ist, dass wir retten sollen…Moment… Estel sagt, da ist nichts mehr zu retten und wir sollen besser verschwinden."

Oben polterte es erneut.

„Das waren die beiden Krieger vom Dach", berichtete Varya nach weiterer, kurzer Abwesenheit. „Sie versuchen, Estel beim Löschen zu helfen, aber sehr optimistisch sind sie nicht. Glorfindel, ich fange an, mir Sorgen zu machen."

„Forlos!" hörte man Thranduil bellen.

„Schon unterwegs!" Im nächsten Moment stürmte der Hauptmann der königlichen Leibgarde an Glorfindel vorbei die Treppe herauf. „Runter ins Erdgeschoss, Varya."

„Aber…"

„Sofort!"

Damit erhielt die Ithildrim einen unsanften Schubs, der sie in Glorfindels Arme beförderte. Die Lage war ernst, aber Glorfindel gestattete sich ein leichtes Grinsen. „Warum müssen eigentlich immer erst ganze Gebäude abbrennen, bevor ich dich mal so nah bei mir ab?"

„Das ist NICHT komisch!" zeterte sie und versuchte, sich von ihm zu befreien, um wieder nach oben zu rennen.

„Find ich auch", bestätigte Erestor und griff sich seinerseits die perplexe Heilerin.

„Ich übernehme das", kam es von einem wie hergezaubert neben ihm stehenden Haldir und der Galadhrim schnappte nach dem wutschnaubenden Geschöpf, das zwischen ihnen rumgereicht wurde.

„Seid ihr allesamt übergeschnappt? Ich bin doch keine Wandertrophäe!" fauchte Varya. „Thranduil!"

Thranduil warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Konstellation an der Treppe, runzelte finster die Stirn und stufte Haldir offenbar am Ende als die geringste Gefahr für die königliche Heilerin ein. „Bleib bei Haldir! Und du halt deine Finger bei dir, Glorfindel."

Theatralisch fuchtelte der Vanya mit dem Schwert herum. „Für was hältst du mich? Wir sind hier mitten in einem Kampf!"

„Und zwar in einem, den wir leider bald verlieren werden", ergänzte Erestor sarkastisch. „Entweder genießen wir also noch unsere letzten Minuten oder wir lassen uns jetzt langsam was einfallen."

„Irgendwelche Vorschläge zur Taktik?" erkundigte sich Thranduil.

Glorfindel deutete über die Schulter. „Wir nehmen die Hintertür und beeilen uns."

„Gegenvorschläge?" Thranduil sah sich kurz um. „Also dann. Sobald das Obergeschoss geräumt ist, machen wir uns davon. Wenn wir Glück haben, brauchen sie ein paar Minuten, um die Flucht zu bemerken."

Es gab zwar ein winziges Detail, das einen unbemerkten Abgang verhindern würde und das bestand aus den Angreifern vor besagter Hintertür, aber Glorfindel sparte sich einen entsprechenden Hinweis. Der ‚Krumme Hund' fackelte gerade über ihren Köpfen ab, weil Marsden immerhin schlau genug gewesen war, nicht auf das noch vom Regen nasse Dach zielen zu lassen, sondern durch die Fenster. Außerdem brannte allem Anschein nach auch noch der Stall. Ihre Alternativen waren in der Tat begrenzt, mit kleinlichen Bedenken kamen sie jetzt nicht mehr weiter.

Haldir gelang es, die immer noch wutschnaubende Varya in Richtung Küche abzudrängen, ohne sie bewusstlos schlagen zu müssen. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Forlos endlich wieder die Treppe herunter kam und dabei Halbarads Frau, fest in eine Decke eingewickelt, auf den Armen trug.

„Marain!" Halbarad vergaß den Kampf. „Ich nehme sie."

Forlos war der Stärkere von beiden, ihm würde es leichter fallen, die leblose Gestalt auf der zu erwartenden Flucht sicher fortzubringen. Aber ohne ein einziges Wort reichte er sie vorsichtig an den Waldläufer weiter, der beruhigende Worte zu seiner Frau murmelte. Glorfindel bezweifelte, dass sie sie wirklich hörte, aber vielleicht erreichten sie ja dennoch ihr Herz.

Erestor räusperte sich. „Wir müssen gehen."

Glorfindel wartete, bis auch der letzte den Schankraum verlassen hatte, einschließlich Estel und der beiden Elben, die ihren Kampf gegen das Feuer im Obergeschoss aufgegeben hatten, dann warf er noch einen kurzen Blick in die Runde. Tykvar und seine Familie würden ihre gesamte Existenz verlieren, er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ihnen das ausreichend vergelten konnten. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln folgte er dem Pulk aus Menschen und Elben, die alle zum Hinterausgang in der Küche drängten.

„Es sind höchstens noch fünf", verkündete Thranduils ewig hungriger Gardekrieger zwischen zwei Bissen in einen Keks. „Wenn Ihr uns einen Moment Deckung gebt, Hoheit, sind wir ohne große Probleme draußen."

„Dann soll es so sein", nickte Thranduil, der es inzwischen selber übernommen hatte, Varya mit einem festen Griff um das linke Handgelenk bei sich zu behalten.

„Gaellas, stellt die Kekse weg", grollte Forlos. „Ihr werdet nicht gleich verhungern."

„Man kann nie wissen", murmelte der Elbenkrieger und verstaute eine Handvoll Gebäck in seiner Gürteltasche, bevor er seinem Hauptmann ohne das geringste Zögern hinaus in die Dunkelheit folgte, in der Marsdens Männer auf sie warteten.

o

* * *

o

„Irgendwie ist sie ja richtig niedlich."

„Nein, ist sie nicht." Galen schienen jeden Moment Flammen aus den Nasenlöchern zu stieben. „Und ich finde es überhaupt nicht in Ordnung, dass du sie in DEINEM Bett untergebracht hast, Elrohir."

„Ihr wird es sicher gefallen."

„Das ist ja genau der Punkt, du Lüstling."

„Ich habe sie nicht angerührt." Elrohir gluckste etwas. „Jedenfalls nicht unehrenhaft."

„Noch nicht!"

„Also bitte!"

Der Rhûna durchbohrte ihn nur mit einem weiteren, düsteren Blick und stützte sich dabei auf seinen Kampfstab, den er unerklärlicherweise bei sich hatte. Nun ja, ganz ohne Grund sicher nicht, Galen führte sich nämlich auf wie eine kriegsbereite Anstandsdame. Elrohir überlegte, ob er nun ernstlich in seiner Ehre gekränkt sein sollte, entschied sich aber in einem Anflug von edler Selbsterkenntnis dann doch dagegen. So völlig unbegründet waren Galens Befürchtungen nun auch wieder nicht. Es hatte etwas durchaus Verführerisches, dass die kleine Ithildrim so friedlich in seinem Bett schlummerte. Dank eines glücklichen Zufalles waren die Kissen mit hellblauer Seide bezogen und Leiloss' silberne Erscheinung passte perfekt in diese Umgebung.

„Sie braucht jetzt Ruhe!" verkündete Galen in einem Tonfall, vor dem auch eine hungrige Horde Uruk'hai gekuscht hätte.

„Und Trost." Elrohir konnte sich nicht beherrschen, Galen noch weiter zu reizen. „Viel Trost."

„Aber zuerst Ruhe", meinte Elladan und trat zwischen die beiden, legte jedem einen Arm um die Schultern und schob sie dann hinaus in Elrohirs Wohnraum. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns solange ein bisschen Beschäftigung suchen."

„Einverstanden", kam es prompt von Galen, dem wohl alles recht war, solange es Elrohir nur von Leiloss fern hielt. „Was schlägst du vor?"

Elladan grinste genießerisch, woraufhin Elrohir erst einmal den Kopf schüttelte. „Du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich sagen will."

„Doch! Wir sind Zwillinge, ich verstehe dich besser als du selbst", schnappte Elrohir. „Erestors Geheimgang."

„Erestors Geheimgang?" Galen runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist damit?"

„Willst du nicht wissen, wohin er führt?" lockte Elladan und schlenderte langsam Richtung Tür. „Es muss doch einen guten Grund geben, dass unser höchst korrekter Seneschall so was in seinem Gemach hat."

Nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde später rückten drei Elben dann lautlos über den Gang Richtung Erestors Gemach vor. Es erforderte ein ungesundes Maß an Naivität, bei ihrem Anblick noch anzunehmen, sie würden nichts im Schilde führen. Alle drei waren in schlichte, aber robuste Kleidung gehüllt, trugen brennende Laternen bei sich und huschten verdächtig an der Wand entlang. Es galt, kein Aufsehen zu erregen. Besonders nicht solches, das möglicherweise bis zu Figwit vordrang, dessen Aufenthalt man vorsorglich in Erestors Arbeitszimmer ausgekundschaftet hatte.

Die drei drängelten sich durch die Tür, die sie sorgfältig wieder hinter sich schlossen, hantierten dann am Kaminrelief herum, bis der Geheimgang seinen Zugang wieder freigab und drängelten sich dann genauso verschwörerisch in den recht engen Raum dahinter.

„Mach die Tür wieder zu!" zischelte Elladan.

„Wie?" flüsterte Elrohir zurück.

„So", raunte Galen und zog an einem Hebel direkt daneben.

„Streber!" ärgerte sich Elrohir.

„Blindschleiche."

„Hört ihr wohl damit auf!" Elladan stampfte leicht mit dem Fuß auf. „Ich will mich amüsieren und nicht mit einem Haufen Kleinkinder herumärgern."

„Unter Amüsieren versteh ich was anderes", brummte Elrohir tatsächlich ohne Hintergedanken.

„Ja, Leiloss zum Beispiel!" giftete Galen sofort.

„Worüber regst du dich eigentlich auf?"

„Du bist zu alt und sie zu jung."

„Hast du das auch zu Varya gesagt, als sie sich für Thranduil entschieden hat?"

„Sie hat mich nicht gefragt."

„Denkst du, Leiloss fragt dich?"

Elladan hielt zwischen seinem Bruder und Galen die Laterne etwas hoch. Seine Augen funkelten wirklich wütend. „Ich werde euch beide fesseln, knebeln und dann auf der anderen Seite dieser Tür ablegen, damit Figwit euch bei seinem nächsten Blumengießen dort findet, wenn ihr jetzt nicht mit diesem Thema aufhört. Verstanden?"

„Jetzt klingt er wirklich wie Elrond", murmelte Galen nach kurzem Schweigen.

„Er übt für später", grinste Elrohir und blinzelte dem Rhûna versöhnlich zu.

Elladan gab noch ein ärgerliches Knurren von sich und marschierte dann kurz entschlossen los. Viele Auswahlmöglichkeiten hatten sie nicht, es gab schließlich nur einen schmalen Gang, der aus der Kammer heraus tiefer in die Eingeweide Bruchtals führte.

„Und nun?" erkundigte sich Galen wenig später und stützte sich betont entspannt auf seinen Stab.

Die drei Elben standen ein wenig ratlos an einer Weggabelung. Eigentlich teilte sich der Gang sogar in drei verschiedene Wege, die alle gleich aussahen. Jeder der nach oben abgerundeten und ausgemauerten Toröffnungen führte mit gleicher Neigung und gleichem Winkel ins Dunkle. Der einzige Unterschied war nur die Richtung. Elrohir fand das alles höchst beunruhigend. Bruchtals Geheimgänge waren sonst entweder schön ausgebaute Korridore, denen nur noch ein paar Bilder und Möbel fehlten, um sich sonst nicht vom Rest des Hauses zu unterscheiden oder eher grob gearbeitete und nicht sehr breite Tunnel im harten Gestein des Gebirges.

Diese Gänge hier jedoch ließen sich schlecht einordnen. Ihre Wände und Böden waren glatt und mit stets der gleichen Sorgfalt und Genauigkeit gearbeitet. Die halbrunden Decken waren in regelmäßigen Abständen durch gemauerte Bereiche verstärkt, an denen auch jeweils Halterungen mit Fackeln steckten, die sie wegen ihrer Lampen aber noch nicht gebraucht hatten. Es schien fast, als hätten die Erbauer für den Fall vorgesorgt, dass Imladris eines Tages unter die Oberfläche verlegt werden sollte und verlässliche, breite Wege dafür vonnöten waren.

„Hat was von unserer Quellstadt", meinte Galen dann auch etwas verwundert. „Wusstet ihr davon?"

„Nein!" schnappte Elladan. „Aber wenn alle wieder genesen sind, werde ich mich bestimmt mit meinem Vater, Erestor und Glorfindel darüber unterhalten."

„Wieso Glorfindel?"

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass der Vanya nichts davon weiß?"

Nein, das glaube Elrohir eigentlich nicht, aber einen Versuch war es Wert gewesen. Irgendwie hatte er wenig Lust, sich mit diesen Dreien auseinanderzusetzen und sich womöglich anhören zu müssen, dass mangelndes Interesse über ganze Jahrtausende bei bestimmten, sich sehr ähnlich sehenden Brüdern eben den Verdacht hatte aufkommen lassen, dass sie für die ernsteren Seiten des Tales und seines Überlebens auch nicht gerade geeignet waren.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie euch so oberflächlich einschätzen", meinte Galen, der ihn aufmerksam beobachtet hatte.

„Denkst du?"

„Ja, denkt er." Elladan war nicht in der Stimmung für solche Überlegungen. „Wir nehmen den linken Gang."

„Warum?" wollte Galen wissen.

„Warum nicht?" war die Gegenfrage.

„Was spricht gegen den Rechten? Riecht er etwa schlechter?"

„Galen, was spricht für ihn?" Elladan überging Galens kritisches Stirnrunzeln mit einer großzügigen Geste. „Wir sind hier nicht im Weißen Rat."

Elrohir verzog etwas die Lippen. Damit kam sein Bruder immer, wenn er seinen Willen durchsetzen wollte. Und es funktionierte auch schon wieder. Mit einem leichten Seufzer schloss der Rhûna zu dem älteren Zwilling auf, der kurzerhand in den Gang marschierte. Dabei sollten inzwischen alle wissen, dass Elladan irgendwie leichte Bewusstseinstrübungen hatte, wenn es darum ging, einen vernünftigen Plan zu entwickeln. Möglicherweise gefiel es den Valar auch, ausgerechnet seine Vorhaben zu einem Fiasko werden zu lassen.

_Wir werden sterben oder in einen Abgrund fallen oder uns verlaufen! _Missmutig und auf das Schlimmste gefasst, folgte Elrohir also den beiden Elben, die schon weit genug vor ihm waren, dass er nur noch den Lampenschein sah, der um eine Gangbiegung schien.

_Oder Schlimmeres! _ergänzte er nur wenige Minuten später, als sie der Gang in eine weite Höhle tief im Berg führte, die völlig im Dunkeln lag und somit auch vor ihren Augen alles verbarg. Nur dort, wo sich die Elben durch sie hindurch bewegten, wurde etwas von ihrem Inhalt enthüllt. Viel war es allerdings nicht, außer mächtigen Steinbrocken und ein paar Tierkadavern, die unangenehm frisch aussahen.

_„_Was ist das hier?" erkundigte sich Elladan im Flüsterton. „Und was stinkt hier so?"

„Hm", machte Galen und bekam wieder diesen typischen abwesenden Ithildrim-Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich schätze, das bist du. Vielmehr der Platz, an dem du gerade stehst."

Elrohir rümpfte unwillkürlich die Nase. Der Geruch erinnerte ihn etwas an den von Leiloss, nachdem sie mit Hinner zusammen den Frosch gejagt hatte. Sein Bruder stand in einer Schlammpfütze oder wie auch immer man diese grünlich-graue Masse nennen wollte, die ihm fast bis zu den Knöcheln reichte. Ihre Oberfläche war wohl eingetrocknet gewesen, bis Elladan einfach hineingetrampelt war und damit einen widerlichen Gestank auslöste. „Das ist eklig, Bruder. Sind das Algen?"

Galen beugte sich noch etwas darüber, schnappte sich einen blutigen Tierknochen und stocherte leicht in dem recht großen Fleck herum, in dem Elladan noch immer wie eine Statue stand und leicht würgte. „Keine Algen. Ich will ja niemanden beunruhigen, aber ich schätze, so was kommt heraus, wenn man vorher zu viele Knochen abnagt."

Im Dunkeln der Höhle polterte es wie auf Stichwort. Die Elben rissen ihre Laternen hoch und erstarrten einen Moment. Was sie am Rande des Lichtkegels als massige Silhouetten sahen, hätte überhaupt nicht da sein dürfen. Nicht in Imladris, das unter Vilyas Schutz stand.

„Weg hier!" brüllte Elladan und rannte los.

o

* * *

o

**Serena**: ich würd mich dann auch von Haldir fernhalten. Hier war er ja noch so halbwegs in Karnevalstimmung +smile+. Wenn ich mal ganz ehrlich bin, hat mir Haldir hier auch mit am besten gefallen. Von den feigen Elben beim Hebammenaushilfendienst mal ganz abgesehen.

Es ist wirklich Absicht. Immer, wenn aus der Perspektive der anderen erzählt wird, ist er Estel und er selbst bezeichnet sich dann als Aragorn. Ich dachte mir, dass er da schon anfängt, diese Identität anzunehmen, weil es seine Wurzeln sind.

**Arelithil**: Haben sie dich beim Praktikum so richtig gequält? Das tut mir leid. Manche Praktika sind entweder totlangweilig oder man wird ausgenutzt ohne Ende.

Tja, Erestors Erziehungsmethoden sind eben genauso duster wie der ganze Elb. Andererseits schätze ich, dass Erestor sich jeder Gelegenheit anpassen kann. Mag ja sein, dass seine Tarnung aufgeflogen ist, aber dafür wird er auch eine Lösung finden, die für alle und insbesondere ihn am besten passt. Außerdem hatte Elrond ja sowieso was dagegen, dass er sich dauernd rumtreibt.

Schönes Zitat, muss ich sagen und so passend. Was braucht man mehr zum Glück als einen Ork. Wahrscheinlich fällt man sogar tot um vor Glück, wenn man dann einen Uruk'hai bekommt. Soviel Ork auf einmal +kicher+. Musstest du das mit den Topfplanzen schreiben? Jetzt seh ich immer wie in Harry Potter statt schreiende Alraunen eingetopfte Orks vor mir.

Das mit dem Gedankenlesen bringe ich wirklich sehr selten. Ich finde den Gedanken (ups Wortspiel) etwas beunruhigend und beinahe hinderlich für die Story. Wenn Elrond immer alles wüsste und die anderen Noldor auch, wäre es mit den fröhlichen Überraschungen dahin. Ich denk mir, Elrond (hat der nicht Maia-Blut? Das zählt dann mehrfach) setzt es nur sparsam ein und anstrengend ist es auch noch. Vielleicht kann es auch gar nicht jeder Noldo oder es ist unterschiedlich stark ausgeprägt. Könnte doch sein. Hat ja auch nicht jeder Talent für Sprachen…

Vilya könnte wohl ein nicht mehr ganz so kleiner, hübscher und gnadenloser kleiner Junge sein. Und was deine Ansprüche angeht: ein paar werde ich wohl hoffentlich in den nächsten Kapiteln erfüllen können.

**Feanen**: Kann man mit soviel Eiswein intus innerhalb eines Monats wieder nüchtern werden? Thranduil sollten wir wohl besser nicht fragen, der ist schon zu lange im Training. Du schaffst das schon, auch mit Eiswein in den Adern.

**Erunya**: Hallo+sämtliche Elben mit Begrüßungsplakaten und Luftschlangen losschickt+ Ich freu mich immer knubbelig, wenn ich höre, dass jemand die Story liest. Wenn dann noch ein Review kommt, ist es herrlich.

Das mit dem Buch musste mir als Leseratte wohl einfallen, wobei ich inzwischen den dunklen Verdacht habe, dass mich ‚der Name der Rose' inspiriert hat und ich mal verschämt wegen Ideenklau erröte. War aber keine Absicht, mir ist es erst vor ein paar Tagen aufgefallen und da war es schon zu spät. +seufz+ Soso, du meinst also, dass sie in dem Gasthaus gut aufgehoben sind+böses Lächeln+

**Lord elo:** Hab meine Elben soeben angewiesen, dir heftig die Daumen zu drücken. Ich schätze, jetzt kann nix mehr schief gehen. Was die Lebensrettung durch Orks angeht, wird Thranduil wahrscheinlich nicht mehr viel erschüttern können, denk ich mir. Der ist Kummer gewöhnt, warum säuft er sonst+grins+

Meinst du, dass Elrond sofort so stark geschwächt ist, dass die Muskeln schwinden? Eigentlich hat er nur ein paar Tage flachgelegen. Soviel Erfahrung hab ich da nicht, ich war noch nie wirklich ernstlich krank. Robuste Gene, oder wir haben einfach nur Angst vor Heiler aller Art in meiner Familie. Bin mir nicht sicher.

**Sarah0683: **Ich find die Bezeichnung Stammautoren richtig nett. Man sagt zwar immer, dass man natürlich in erster Linie für sich schreibt, aber eigentlich kommt erst wirklich Leben in eine Story, wenn sie in vielen Gedanken unterschiedlicher Leser auch ihre unterschiedlichen Gesichter bekommt. Wennman wohl vergleichen könnte, wie sich jeder die Orte und Personen vorstellt, wäre man wahrscheinlich erstaunt.

Varya verkauft eigentlich nie Tickets zu Mandos, im Gegenteil, sie versucht denen, die eines haben, es auch noch aus den halbtoten Händen zu klauen. Das ist an und für sich lobenswert, aber Thranduil und Elrond wissen ja beide, dass sie gelegentlich auch dazu neigt, dabei recht rabiat zu werden und nicht daran zu denken, dass sie sich selbst auch eine Freifahrt einhandeln könnte. Aber sie hat ja immer Aufpasser dabei. Andererseits macht das einen Teil dieses OFC aus, dieser verbissene Kampf um Leben. Elrond ist also ganz dankbar, dass sie bei Erestor ist, denn damit sind seine Chancen gestiegen und Elrond kann sich um sein eigenes Leben kümmern.

Er ist wieder da und wünscht sich auch gerade, er wäre es nicht. Party bei Elronds, was will man mehr. Aber glaub mir, eine angetütterte Leiloss ist noch das kleinste Problem, das er in den nächsten Tagen haben wird.

Jaja, die gestandenen Mannsbilder und das Wunder des Lebens. Babys machen können sie alle, auch wenn sie nicht immer wollen, aber dann sind sie doch ein wenig schockiert, was das für Konsequenzen hat. Wie so ein kleines Ding da rein gekommen ist, wissen sie ja, aber wie es wieder rauskommt, wundert sie echt. Da kneifen sogar die Uralt-Unsterblichen. Dann lieber durch die Gegend ziehen, Leute umbringen und als verspäteten Weihnachtsschmuck im Baum deponieren.

**das einhorn**: Ah, Kitsch ist immer so eine Sache. Manchmal ist kitschig doch ganz nett. Wenn es menschelt oder elbelt, sozusagen. Du hast noch nicht meine Haldir-MarySue gelesen. Hm, eigentlich hat die noch niemand gelesen. Egal, schön von dir zu hören.

**Shelley**: So, Legolas und Ionnin waren zumindest kurz dabei. Mehr später von ihnen. Ja, Elben sind zwar gut, aber auch nicht perfekt. Wenn es brennt, und es brennt eigentlich meistens, wenn Waldelben irgendwo auftauchen, kann auch der Elb nur noch türmen. Sorry, ging nicht anders. Und ich lass es bei PG-13, ist ja nicht so extrem. Bin eben ein harmloses Geschöpf.

**Iary**: Haldir hat wahrscheinlich genug von Geschwistern. Seine beiden Brüder dürften ihm vollauf reichen. Forlos ist für ihn wohl eher ein unverhofft aufgetauchter Seelenverwandter, bei dem er sich ausheulen kann und der ähnlich flexibel in der Lösung unerwarteter Probleme mit Abschaum ist.

Elrond ist wieder da und er bleibt auch da. Eine tödliche Vergiftung dürfte reichen. Zu mehr reichen eigentlich zumindest meine Nerven nicht. Es ist nicht gut für das Seelenheil, den Herrn von Imladris auf die Matte zu schicken. Das sorgt für verschärfte Gewissensbisse. Ehrlich.

**Ithiliell**: Ganzes Review angekommen. Welchen Valar hast du bestochen, dass er mal so richtig zurechtstutzt?

Es tut mir leid, Ithi, aber es muss wirklich sein, dass es Marain so schlecht geht. Da ist dieser Plot, in dem es einen Punkt gibt, der in Zusammenhang mit Halbarad und seiner Frau steht. Seltsamer Weise tyrannisiert mich mein Plot immer und ich wunder mich dann zwar, aber es geht nicht anders.

Wundert es dich, dass die Mannbilder erstmal einen Fluchtinstinkt haben, wenn es um so ‚seltsame Dinge' geht? Heutzutage beißen sie zwar die Zähne zusammen und halten Händchen, aber eigentlich würden sie genau wie Thranduil bei Legolas' Geburt wahrscheinlich lieber einen langen Jagdausflug einlegen und bei der Rückkehr das fertige Ergebnis begutachten. Nee,nee, Männer oder Elben, die Dreibeiner kann man alle in einen Sack stecken.

**MoJa** Mach das nicht. Es gibt so viele tolle Bücher. Das Beste, das mir in den letzten Wochen unter die Augen gekommen ist, ist Lycidas von Christoph Manzi. Herrlich, und es kommt sogar ein Elb vor. Ich kann es nur empfehlen. Da hab ich mal wahre Meisterschaft im Erzählstil genießen dürfen.

Ich freu mich, wenn ich dich zum Lachen bringe. Lachen kann sehr viel erleichtern und wenn es nur ein wenig von dem ablenkt, was einem die Schultern nach unten drückt im Alltag. Übrigens schulde ich dir noch eine Mail. Nach einem Totalzusammenbruch meines PC mit anschließend unfreiwilliger Formatierung der Festplatte bin ich nur zurzeit ein wenig im Rückstand.

**Alidaja**: Jetzt hast du mir so ein fieses kleines Plotbunny geschickt, das die ganze Zeit was über Thranduil und Erestor murmelt. Schäm dich. Mal sehen, vielleicht komm ich ja sogar dazu. Die beiden beim Saufen, ist sicher eine nette Sache.

Legolas beim Bauchmuskeltraining. Ich war ja noch zurückhaltend und hab ihn sein Hemd anbehalten lassen. Aber es spricht doch schon für seine Muskulatur, dass er diesen riesigen Echsenschädel, der bestimmt nicht leicht ist, mal eben so auf und ab hüpfen lassen kann. Wir sollten den Trainingstest mit Salamander für alle Elben einführen. Als nächster wäre dann Erestor an der Reihe. Der Gothic-Elb in den schicken, schwarzen Klamotten mit dem dunklen Blick und dem noch dunkleren Humor. Wie wäre es, machst du den Schiedsrichter?

Übrigens ist Leiloss wirklich in sehr fieses Zeug gefallen. Sie weiß es nur noch nicht. Elladan macht auch bald Bekanntschaft damit…

Aragorn ist Anfang Zwanzig und recht behütet bei Elben aufgewachsen, die ihn wahrscheinlich auch nie ganz ernst genommen haben. Ich dachte mir, dass er doch eine gewisse Naivität an sich hat, die sich im Laufe der nächsten 60 Jahre dann völlig abschleifen wird.


	16. Nicht immer gewinnt man

**Disclaimer**Wie bereits erwähnt, liegen sämtliche Urheberrechte bei Tolkien oder seinen Erben. Mir gehören ein paar Charas, die jedoch nicht sehr lukrativ sind, sondern eher meinen Schlaf behindern. Naja, nix für ungut, ich hab es mir jedenfalls nur geliehen.

**A/N: Danke **an Amélie, meinen Fehlerfindel, die mich diesmal davor bewahrt hat, aus Gildor versehentlich ein durstiges Pferd zu machen.

**16. Kapitel: Nicht immer gewinnt man**

Natürlich hatten diese Strauchdiebe sofort durch lautes Rufen ihre Kumpane auf der Vorderseite des Gasthauses alarmiert und eine unbemerkte Flucht unmöglich gemacht. Es war nur eine geringfügige Genugtuung für Thranduil, dass keiner von ihnen den Ausfall seiner Leibgarde nennenswert lang überlebt hatte. Andererseits änderte es wenig daran, dass sie sich jetzt mitten auf einer wenn nicht kopflosen, dann aber zumindest recht überstürzten Flucht durch einen ihm unbekannten Wald befanden.

„Es ist nicht mehr weit", verkündete Forlos, der die Führung übernommen hatte.

Thranduil hoffte nur, dass dieser Marsden nicht noch auf die Idee gekommen war, den weiteren Umkreis des ‚Krummen Hundes' absuchen zu lassen und womöglich auf die Pferde gestoßen war, die sie schon vor Stunden dorthin hatten bringen lassen, weil sie irgenwie nicht wirklich daran geglaubt hatten, den ‚Krummen Hund' lange verteidigen zu können.

Sie waren langsam. Sehr langsam. Das lag an den Sterblichen, die sie unmöglich ihrem Schicksal überlassen konnten. Ein Elb hatte dieses Unglück verursacht, es war also auch an den Elben, sie nun vor dem Schlimmsten zu retten. Thranduil hatte nicht vor, Schulden zu hinterlassen, auch wenn sie gar nicht von ihm gemacht worden waren.

Ihre Verfolger waren bereits deutlich zu hören. Im Wald mochten sie auf den Pferden und mit ihrer begrenzten Sehkraft in der Dunkelheit nicht wirklich schnell vorankommen, doch es würde knapp werden. Zwar hatte der Regen aufgehört, doch der Boden war noch aufgeweicht. Weicher, nachgiebiger Waldboden, durch die tagelangen Regenfälle in eine knöchelhohe Masse gelöst, in der die Füße der Sterblichen und der Pferde tief einsanken. Außerdem war es nach wie vor sehr windig. Kein Vergleich mit dem Sturm zuvor, doch es reichte, dass sich sogar die Elben immer wieder leicht seitlich drehen mussten und die Köpfe gesenkt hielten, um nicht etwas in die Augen zu bekommen.

„Warum stellen wir uns ihnen nicht einfach?" erkundigte sich Glorfindel heiter.

„Bestimmt nicht!" kam es sofort etwas schrill von Varya, deren Finger sich scheinbar untrennbar mit Thranduils linker Hand verflochten hatten. Die Ithildrim hasste solche Unternehmungen, bei denen jede Menge Waffen im Spiel waren und auch Thranduil selbst bereute es aus tiefster Seele, dass er sie überhaupt mitgenommen hatte.

„Weil jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkt ist", erklärte stattdessen Erestor. „Auch wenn ich liebend gern Marsdens schwarze Seele an einen noch schwärzeren Ort befördern würde."

Thranduil schätzte, dass noch gut hundert große Schritte zwischen ihnen und ihren Verfolgern lagen, als sie endlich die Lichtung erreichten. Es würde nicht genug sein, das war ihm schon bei ihrer Ankunft klar. Ein Elb brauchte keinen Atemzug, um auf einen Pferderücken zu kommen. Sterbliche hingegen konnten daraus eine langwierige Angelegenheit machen. Halbarad musste zuerst seine leblose Gemahlin an Forlos geben, dann aufsteigen und sie wieder in Empfang nehmen. Dieser Tykvar kletterte so umständlich wie nur möglich auf eine weiße Stute, deren Fohlen verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit einem Pferd elbischer Zucht hatte und versuchte dann auch noch, seine stattliche Gefährtin zu sich hochzuhieven, ohne dass sie dabei das Neugeborene aus den Armen verlor, das die ganze Aufregung erstaunlicherweise mit tiefem Schlaf begleitete.

„Eru hasst mich", grollte Thranduil, schüttelte Varya energisch ab und war mit zwei langen Schritten bei diesem Pärchen, um Hanne ohne viel Federlesen um die Taille zu fassen und auf das Pferd zu heben.

„Ich schaff das nicht alleine", jammerte jetzt auch noch die Schankmaid. „Und ich habe Angst vor Pferden."

Haldir, offenbar der Elb für Notfälle aller Art, trieb sein eigenes Pferd neben sie, packte sie am Arm und zerrte sie hinter sich. „Mund halten, Linde, sonst lassen wir dich hier."

„Besser wäre es."

Etwas verblüfft starrte Thranduil kurz auf Sorben, von dem diese gedämpfte Äußerung kam. Als der den Blick des Elbenkönigs bemerkte, zuckte er nur mit den Achseln und grinste etwas.

_Kaum Zähne, aber umso mehr Humor._ Thranduil konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Weg, den sie gerade gekommen waren. Die Räuber waren so nah…

„Wo ist Mornen?" wollte Erestor wissen.

„In Imladris", antwortete Glorfindel. „Du kannst mit mir reiten. Wir sind davon ausgegangen, dass du alleine sowieso nicht auf die Beine kommst."

„Ich fass es nicht", schimpfte Erestor kopfschüttelnd.

„Dann nehmt eben mein Pferd!" fauchte Varya erbost. „Aber in Erus Namen steigt endlich auf. Ich will hier weg! Sofort!"

Trotz der wirbelnden Blätter erkannte Thranduil die Bewegungen der näher kommenden Reiter auf dem schmalen Weg, der genau auf diese Lichtung führte. Schnell ließ er den Blick über die Flüchtenden gleiten, die bis auf wenige Ausnahmen bereits aufgesessen waren. Gerade deutete Erestor eine kleine, spöttische Verbeugung vor Varya an und schwang sich dann auf den Rücken ihrer imposanten und sehr eleganten Fuchsstute, die Thranduil extra aus Rohan nach Düsterwald hatte bringen lassen. Dann reichte er Varya auffordernd die Hand, damit sie ebenfalls bei ihm aufstieg. Bevor Thranduil etwas sagen konnte, hatte Varya schon den Kopf geschüttelt und war wieder näher an ihren König gerückt.

Thranduil drehte sich gerade herum, um sich nun endlich ebenfalls auf sein Pferd zu setzen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln das silberne Schimmern bemerkte. Zwischen den losgerissenen Blättern, dem Dreck und den Schatten erfasste Mondlicht etwas, das zu zielgerichtet war, um harmlos zu sein. Er unterbrach seine Bewegung abrupt.

„Hoheit!"

Er registrierte Forlos' Warnung, die dennoch zu spät gekommen wäre, sah den verblüfften Ausdruck auf Varyas Gesicht, als er sie zur Seite stieß und machte die einzige Bewegung, die noch Aussicht hatte, ihm einen überraschenden Tod hier auf dieser Lichtung zu ersparen. Thranduil ließ sich nach hinten fallen, bog seinen Körper durch, während er den linken Arm ebenfalls zurückstreckte, bis seine Hand sich in den weichen Waldboden drückte und den Fall stoppte, bevor er wirklich auf dem Rücken landen konnte. Es war ein Reflex, geboren aus langen Jahrtausenden der Kampferfahrung. Schnell genug war er, um nicht von der Klinge durchbohrt zu werden, aber nicht schnell genug, um der Berührung völlig zu entgehen. Die glänzende, gerade Klinge eines Wurfmessers schlitzte sich durch seine Kleidung und auch durch die Haut, bevor sie beinahe ungebremst ihren Weg fortsetzte und mit einem deutlichen Geräusch in einen Baum einschlug.

Als Thranduil sich wieder aufrichtete, befand sich ein Pulk seiner Leibwache zwischen ihm und dem Rand der Lichtung. Forlos bellte Befehle und ein Schwarm Pfeile rauschte den Weg herunter, um die ersten der Verfolger zu töten. Es gab Geschrei, auf dem Weg wie auf der Lichtung. Glorfindel und Erestor umringten Thranduil mit ihren Pferden, um ihn und Varya zusätzlich zu schützen und im Hintergrund trieb Haldir sehr unfreundlich alle, die ohnehin schon längst weg sein sollten, in den Wald hinein.

„Elbereth", hauchte Varya kreideweiß und streckte die Hände nach ihm aus, um sie gleich hier auf die lange Schnittwunde zu legen, die sich quer über seine Brust zog.

„Später!" knurrte Thranduil nur. Seine Verärgerung war unglaublich. Nicht nur, dass seine gute Reitkleidung ruiniert war, die Pfeile seiner Leibgarde waren auch die letzten in ihren Köchern gewesen und eigentlich dazu gedacht, auf unvorhergesehene Zusammenstöße während ihrer Flucht zu reagieren.

„Treibt sie zurück!" übertönte Forlos die Schreierei. „Schützt den König!"

Am Rand der Lichtung stießen die beiden Seiten zusammen. Alle waren zu Pferd, die Räuber zum Glück im Nachteil, weil sie nur zu zweit oder dritt über den engen Weg nach vorne drängen konnten. Es würde jedoch nicht lange dauern, bis die Angreifer sich endlich einen Weg durch das dichte Unterholz gebahnt hätten. Thranduil machte sich nur wenige Illusionen. Es waren immer noch zu viele. Nicht umsonst hatten sich er, Glorfindel und Erestor zur Flucht statt zu einem Angriff entschlossen.

Thranduil schwang sich ohne weiteres Zögern auf sein Pferd, das das ganze Geschehen mit stoischer Gelassenheit neben ihm abgewartet hatte. Dann packte er Varya und zog sie hinter sich in den Sattel. Bei jeder Bewegung brannte der lange Schnitt auf seiner Brust, als hätte dort jemand flüssiges Feuer verstrichen, aber er ignorierte es. Die Wunde war unangenehm, aber nicht ernst. Es würde noch genug Zeit sein, sich darum zu kümmern, wenn sie erst näher an Imladris waren. Außerdem würde er Varya sowieso nicht davon abhalten können.

Mit einem kurzen Handzeichen zu Forlos, ihm möglichst bald zu folgen, trieb er sein Pferd von der Lichtung auf den noch schmaleren Pfad, der sie hoffentlich bald zur Oststraße brachte.

o

* * *

o

Wie von allen Regeln der Natur befreit, segelte der Felsbrocken auf ihn zu. Galen warf sich zu Boden und hielt schützend die Hände über den Kopf. Der schwere Brocken schlug hinter ihm in der Höhlenwand ein und ein Regen von kleinen Steinen und Splittern ging auf ihn nieder. Enttäuscht heulte der Troll auf und packte schon den nächsten Brocken.

Zwei Trolle, zwei Dolche, ein Kampfstab, drei Elben und zwei zerbrochene Laternen…Galen schätzte ihre Lage nicht sehr optimistisch ein. Dabei war sein Kampfstab noch die beste Waffe von allen. Die mit der größten Reichweite. Man hätte ihn mit offenen Klingen gegen einen der Trolle schleudern können. Fragte sich dann nur, wie man ihn wieder zurückbekam, denn ohne einen Glückstreffer, der zum sofortigen Tod des Trolls führte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Saurons derartig punktiertes Geschöpf den Kampfstab freiwillig wieder rausrückte.

Galen wartete lieber nicht ab, bis der nächste Felsbrocken möglicherweise besser gezielt auf ihm landete. Er sprang auf die Beine und rannte so schnell es ging in die Richtung der einzigen, wirklichen Lichtquelle. Es war besagte unversehrte Laterne, die Elladan trotz der wilden Hetzjagd in der Höhle noch hatte retten können. Jetzt pendelte sie hin und her, während der Elb, der sie trug, sich mit einer Hand an der Höhlenwand hochhangelte, um einen Sims zu erreichen, den er kurz davor ausgemacht hatte.

Elrohir trabte an einer anderen Stelle ganz in der Nähe durch den Felsendom, um Troll Nummer 2 endlich dazu zu bewegen, seinen Platz vor dem Torweg zu räumen. Erstaunlicherweise blieb der Troll vor dem eigentlich breiten Durchgang wie festgenagelt stehen und beschränkte sich darauf, den Elben mit einer geradezu lächerlich hohen Stimme zu beschimpfen und eine unangenehm große Keule wild herumzuschwenken.

„Das ist Iff", erklärte Elladan mit nervraubender Gelassenheit, als Galen bei ihm anlangte.

„Wie interessant!" schnaubte Galen. Er steckte den Kampfstab durch seinen breiten, schwarzen Ledergürtel und bemühte sich, möglichst schnell hinter Elladan herzuklettern.

„Ich frage mich, wie sie hier reingekommen sind." Elladan zog sich auf den Felssims, der weit genug oben war, um erst einmal der dringendsten Gefahr zu entgehen und blieb breitbeinig an der Kante stehen, um großzügig mit der Laterne den Weg für Galen zu beleuchten.

„Sie sind drin - das reicht mir im Moment", schrie Galen wütend. Er konnte bereits hören, wie der nächste Felsbrocken auf ihn zusauste. Einen Moment später schlug er nicht weit neben ihm in der Wand ein. Es zitterte so deutlich, dass der Ithildrim beinahe den Halt verloren hätte.

„Der Werfer ist Dom", schwatzte Elladan weiter. „Dann fehlt nur noch Raff. Das ist ein echter Riesen-Troll."

„Machst du das extra?" Galen tastete mit den Füßen umher, um etwas besseren Halt für den nächsten Kletterzug zu finden. Er kletterte nicht gerne. Jedenfalls nicht unter diesen Umständen und in Felsen. Bäume gefielen ihm besser.

„Was denn?" Das Laternenlicht bewegte sich auf dem Sims langsam fort.

„Mir Angst machen!"

„Es sind nur zwei."

„Wie wunderbar! Da sind wir ja glatt in der Überzahl."

Ein triumphierender Laut kam von Elladan. „Elrohir, komm rüber!" rief er dann quer durch die Höhle. „Hier gibt es einen Weg heraus."

_Und wie gut, dass Trolle gewöhnlich kein Elbisch verstehen. _Galen zog eine Grimasse und nahm das letzte Stück Felswand vor dem Sims. Hier oben war es wirklich sicherer, erkannte er mit wachsender Erleichterung. Dom schleuderte zwar immer noch Steine, aber sie prallten alle etwas unterhalb von Galens Standort gegen die Felswand, ohne weiteren Schaden anzurichten. So blieb ihm zumindest eine Verschnaufpause, in der er versuchte, gleichzeitig Elrohirs Weg zu ihnen zu beobachten und andererseits diesen Ausweg zu begutachten, den Elladan beschrieben hatte.

Ersteres war nicht wirklich einfach, denn mit nur einer Lampe war die Höhle wirklich sehr duster. Das war sie zwar auch mit drei Lampen gewesen, jedenfalls duster genug, ihre Ausmaße bei weitem nicht abschätzen zu können, aber zurzeit ging auch der elbischen Nachtsicht so langsam die Puste aus. Allerdings waren die Geräusche der beiden Trolle eine recht gute Orientierungshilfe. Iff zum Beispiel quiekte wie ein monströses Ferkel, weil sein kleines Gehirn anscheinend unter dem Zwiespalt, ob er den Elb denn nun verfolgen sollte oder nicht, so langsam Krämpfe zeigte.

Dom hingegen war im Moment zwar nicht sichtbar, aber doch hörbar. Er machte Geräusche, die Galen so gar nicht gefielen, nämlich die eines Trolls, der neue Steine einsammelte und außerdem näher an die Felswand rückte. Näher konnte gleichzeitig bedeuten, dass er auch höher werfen würde.

„Elladan", begann Galen langsam. „Lange können wir hier wohl nicht bleiben."

„Sag das meinem Bruder", sagte der so Angesprochene und spähte wieder in den Gang hinein.

_Das braucht ihm niemand zu sagen._ Galen behielt seine Gedanken wieder für sich. Lieber beobachtete er besorgt, wie sich Elrohir durch die große Höhle bewegte. Wann immer er im sichtbaren Bereich auftauchte, war zu erkennen, dass er zwar rannte, aber sich gleichzeitig bemühte, Dom nicht auch noch auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Der Langhaarige türmt!" schrillte Iff, dessen Gehirn endlich eine klare Anweisung Richtung Rest seines Körpers geschickt hatte.

Elrohirs Fluch war zwar nicht so schrill, aber mindestens genauso laut. Schneller als vorher stürmte er voran und erreichte kurz vor Dom die Felswand. Während Elladans Zwilling reichlich gehetzt mit dem Aufstieg begann, rollte Dom noch ein paar Felsbrocken heran und begann seinerseits mit dem Zielwerfen. Die Brocken schlugen rechts von Elrohir ein, sie schlugen links ein und ein paar auch auf den ersten Meter über ihm. Ihn selbst trafen sie nicht. Noch nicht…

Galen runzelte die Stirn. Er fragte sich, ob Trolle womöglich unter Kurzsichtigkeit leiden konnten wie viele der Menschen, denen er begegnet war. „Normal ist das nicht. Der Troll trifft ja gar nichts."

„Und das ist auch gut so", schnaubte Elladan, der sich wieder zu Galen gesellt hatte und seinem Bruder den Aufstieg mit dem Laternenlicht erleichtern wollte.

„Ich würde Elrohir nicht noch so beleuchten", erlaubte sich Galen einen dezenten Hinweis. „Ich mein ja nur…"

Der nächste Brocken schlug verdächtig nah neben Elrohir ein, der sofort danach den Kopf in den Nacken legte und einen wütenden Blick nach oben schickte. „Elladan, du Schwachkopf! Nimm die Laterne etwas weg! Auf wessen Seite stehst du eigentlich?"

„Kann man es dir denn nie recht machen?" empörte sich Elladan, nahm aber folgsam die Laterne zurück.

Zu spät. Dom hatte sich inzwischen eingeschossen, während sein Kumpel Iff die Steine ranschleppte. Der nächste war zwar nicht so groß, aber er traf recht vehement Elrohir mitten ins Kreuz. Der Elb gab einen Schmerzensschrei von sich und verlor für einen Moment mit einer Hand den Halt in der Wand.

„Halt das!" Damit drückte Elladan Galen die Laterne in die Hand und kletterte ohne ein weiteres Wort die Felswand herunter, bis er bei seinem Bruder angelangt war, der immer noch mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht nur an einer Hand gute zehn Meter über dem Boden baumelte. Auch ein Elb konnte sich Knochen brechen, wenn er aus dieser Höhe unkontrolliert auf den Boden fiel. Außerdem warteten am Boden schließlich zwei Trolle auf ihr Abendessen.

Galen runzelte leicht die Stirn. Jetzt konnte Dom auf gleich zwei Elben Zielwerfen üben. Er beschloss, die Bedingungen etwas zu verschärfen. Trolle mochten zwar in Licht und Dunkelheit gleichermaßen gut sehen, aber auch ihre Augen mussten sich immer erst auf die jeweiligen Verhältnisse einstellen. Mit einem kurzen Gedanken daran, dass er sich wirklich zum Narren machte und dies mal wieder ausschließlich Elladans Schuld war, sprang Galen also auf dem Sims hektisch hin und her. Rannte von einem Ende zum anderen und schwenkte ruckhaft die Laterne dabei. Die Höhle sah aus, als würde sie von einem Gewitter erleuchtet. Und von dieser Merkwürdigkeit verwirrt, stellte Dom einen Augenblick lang den Beschuss der Elben ein.

Mit Elladans Hilfe konnte Elrohir die kurze Verschnaufpause nutzten und kletterte etwas mühsam die letzten Meter hinauf, bis er sich mit einem Schmerzenslaut auf den Sims zog. Sein Bruder riss ihn unsanft auf die Beine, winkte Galen herrisch zu und verschwand dann in der Öffnung, die seiner Vermutung nach den Weg nach draußen kennzeichnete. Galen wackelte noch einmal hämisch Richtung Trolle mit der Lampe und lief dann rasch hinter den beiden her.

Es waren nur wenige Meter, bis er Elronds Söhne wieder fand. Elrohir lehnte mit der Schulter an der nur grob behauenen Tunnelwand, die Hände in die Nierengegend gestützt und atmete noch immer etwas flach. Langsam und offenkundig nicht gewollt ging er in die Knie. „Ich dachte, er bricht mir das Kreuz."

„Dann könntest du nicht mehr laufen", meinte Galen abwesend und bedeutete ihm, sich umzudrehen. Der staubige Abdruck, wo der melonengroße Stein ein Stück unterhalb des rechten Schulterblatts aufgeprallt war, war deutlich zu erkennen. „Du hattest wohl Glück. Noch ein oder zwei Fingerbreit weiter zur Mitte und er hätte dir die Wirbelsäule zerschmettert."

Am Tunneleingang polterte es vernehmlich und die drei Elben zuckten zusammen. Elladan machte eine beschwichtigende Geste. „Ich sehe nach. Bleibt solange hier. Dom wird nur einen Glückstreffer gelandet haben."

Galen hörte kaum hin. Sein Blick ruhte auf der Stelle auf Elrohirs Rücken, die den Zusammenprall mit dem Stein nicht unbeschadet überstanden haben konnte. Er sparte sich das Vergnügen, aus seiner Gürteltasche irgendeine hier völlig nutzlose Salbe herauszukramen, um Elrohir ein bisschen zu quälen. In jeder anderen Situation hätte es ihm ja Spaß gemacht, aber nicht hier. Er streckte die rechte Hand aus, um sie auf Elrohirs Rücken zu legen und erschrak, als er das leichte Zittern seiner Finger bemerkte.

„Galen?"

Elrohirs drängende Stimme veranlasste Galen, sich zu sammeln. Seine Freunde brauchten ihn, sie verließen sich auf ihn. Er war kein großer Kämpfer, aber er war ein guter Heiler. Wenigstens damit sollten sie immer rechnen dürfen. Verbissen beendete er die Bewegung und konzentrierte sich. Die wahre Natur eines Lebewesens war in ihrer Schönheit mit nichts zu vergleichen, was Galen bisher begegnet war. Leben wohnte eine Perfektion in Form und Farben inne, die ihn immer wieder faszinierte. Es war beinahe zu einfach, in diesem Bild der Vollendung Krankheiten oder Verletzungen aufzuspüren. Sie störten die Harmonie, die Galen so liebte.

Elrohirs Verletzung war schlimmer, als der Zwilling sich wohl vorstellen konnte. Natürlich waren da ein paar Prellungen, die sich bereits entwickelten, aber die hätte Galen einfach ignoriert. Ihn beunruhigte vielmehr, dass ein kaum wahrnehmbarer Haarriss sich mit einem fast brennenden Leuchten dort bemerkbar machte, wo Elrohirs Wirbelsäule war. Weit oben befand er sich und war durch seine scheinbare Harmlosigkeit voller Tücke. Wenn Elrohir sich jetzt hätte schonen können, wäre die Verletzung mit der Schnelle und Verlässlichkeit geheilt, die elbische Körper so auszeichnete…

Galens Geist registrierte irgendwo in seiner Umgebung harter Wirklichkeit, fernab von den Farben des Lebens, ein lautes Rumpeln.

„Das darf nicht wahr sein!" war von Elladan zu vernehmen.

Keine Schonung für Elrohir also. Galen schöpfte die Quelle seiner Heilkraft jetzt bis zur Neige aus. Er hatte viel davon verbraucht, als er um Elrond gekämpft hatte. Diese Kräfte waren nicht unendlich, auch sie brauchten Zeit, um sich wieder aufzubauen. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, diese Zeit nun zu haben, aber wie es schien, hatte er sich bitter getäuscht. Dennoch suchte er regelrecht zusammen, was noch in ihm war und schickte aus seinen ungetrübten Lebensströmen diese seltsame Kraft, die ihn erfüllte, hinüber zu Elrohir. Es war ungewohnt mühsam und dauerte beinahe ewig, bis sich das gefährliche Leuchten entlang des Risses erst abschwächte, um schließlich fast ganz zu verschwinden.

„Es ist genug!" Herrisch drang die Stimme bis zu ihm vor.

Im nächsten Moment verlor er den Kontakt zu Elrohir. Galen hatte das Gefühl, Eissplitter einzuatmen, als er in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrte. „Was…?"

„Das sollte ich dich fragen!" Elladan kniete vor ihm und hielt ihn an den Schultern fest. Sorge und Ärger vermischten sich gleichermaßen im Ausdruck seiner Augen. „Es nutzt niemandem, wenn du dich umbringst. Warum hast du uns nicht gesagt, dass du am Ende deiner Kräfte bist?"

„Er hat Recht", bestätigte Elrohir, der vorsichtig seinen Arm bewegte. „Wir wissen, was du für unseren Vater getan hast, Galen, du musst nichts beweisen. So schlimm war meine Verletzung nicht."

„Es war ein Riss in einem deiner Rückenwirbel", flüsterte Galen und ließ sich von Elladan auf die Beine helfen.

„Ich konnte mich noch bewegen", meinte Elrohir zweifelnd.

„Ein sehr feiner Riss." Galen hustete, um dieses kalte Gefühl in seiner Lunge loszuwerden. „Kein wirklicher Bruch."

„Also kein Grund für dich, dein Leben zu riskieren." Trotz der ärgerlichen Worte, lächelte Elrohir dankbar und umarmte den Rhûna kurz. „Du bist ein zu guter Freund, um mir deinen Tod auf mein Gewissen zu laden."

„Genau", nickte Elladan. „Sei also zukünftig etwas rücksichtsvoller."

„Wie bitte?"

Elladan nahm die Laterne wieder hoch, die er abgestellt haben musste, als er Galen kurzerhand von Elrohir weggerissen hatte. „Und außerdem sollten wir verschwinden. Wie du wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht bemerkt hast, haben unsere hirnlosen Troll-Freunde sich darauf verlegt, den Tunneleingang mit Felsen zu beschießen. Er wird bald zusammenbrechen."

Wie auf einen direkten Befehl hin, rumpelte es hinter ihnen erneut, gefolgt von einem lauter werdenden Krachen, als die Felswand über dem Tunneleingang die ständige Misshandlung durch Wurfgeschosse mit einer Steinlawine beantwortete.

„Ich bin ein Visionär", grinste Elladan und marschierte los. „Wenigstens können sie uns jetzt nicht länger folgen. Dieser Iff versucht nämlich schon, die Felswand hochzuklettern."

Galen nahm stumm, aber erleichtert zur Kenntnis, dass Elrohir ihn auf den ersten Metern stützte. Seine Beine waren wirklich noch etwas wacklig und er war froh, dass der Boden des Tunnels nicht besonders uneben war. Allerdings fragte er sich mit jedem Schritt, was sie wohl machen würden, wenn der Tunnel _nicht_ hinausführte.

o

* * *

o

Legolas erinnerte sich an Tage, an denen morgens ein feiner Teppich aus Frühdunst das tiefere Tal vor den Blicken der Bewohner des Gastlichen Hauses weiter oben verborgen hatte. Ein strahlendblauer Himmel wölbte sich gewöhnlich um diese Jahreszeit über dem Bergeinschnitt und verhieß dann einen wunderschönen Sommertag. Es waren leider nur die Bilder aus seiner Erinnerung, die ein Lächeln auf seine eigentlich so angespannten Züge zauberten, während er mit schnellen, leichten Schritten die offenen Terrassengänge entlang eilte.

Viele Hände hatten sich bereits bemüht, die Spuren des Unwetters zu tilgen, sehr erfolgreich waren sie bislang jedoch noch nicht gewesen. Zuviel frisches, vor der Zeit von den Bäumen gerissenes Blattwerk lag noch sterbend zwischen den Blumentöpfen, von denen nur die mächtigsten nicht umgestürzt waren. Bruchtals Gärtner würden noch viel Arbeit haben in den kommenden Tagen.

Aber diese Überlegung war es wohl nicht, die die Mienen der beiden Elben verdunkelte, die ein Stück vor ihm an der Terrassenbrüstung standen und ohne jeden Blick für ihre Umgebung in eine Unterhaltung vertieft waren.

„Und dennoch lässt es mir keine Ruhe", hörte er beim Näherkommen den Blonden der beiden sagen. „Wenn kein Grund zur Sorge besteht, spricht auch nichts dagegen, dass ich ihnen entgegenreite."

„Gildor, Ihr seid…" Elrond brach ab, als er Legolas erblickte. „Ihr scheint ebenso unruhig wie Lord Gildor, Prinz Legolas."

Jetzt drehte sich der andere um und Legolas erkannte den Elbenfürsten, mit dem er bislang trotz seiner doch nicht wenigen Besuche in Imladris nur wenig zu tun gehabt hatte. Gildor war ein Wanderer zwischen Imladris und den Grauen Anfurten. Eher zufällig hatte sich ergeben, dass er fast immer unterwegs war, wenn Legolas Elronds Gast gewesen war.

Jetzt neigte Gildor kurz den Kopf und so etwas wie Hoffnung funkelte in seinen klaren, blauen Augen auf. „Vielleicht gelingt es Euch ja, Lord Elrond zu überzeugen, dass wir wenigstens einen Tagesritt die Oststraße gen Westen reiten sollten."

„Erestor entgegen?" Legolas' Miene blieb ruhig, auch wenn genau diese Bitte ihn hergetrieben hatte.

„So überrascht?" erkundigte sich Elrond mit einem feinen Lächeln und Legolas fühlte sich ertappt. „Wenn selbst Euch allerdings der Gedanke noch nicht gekommen ist, könnt Ihr mir vielleicht dabei helfen, Gildor auch davon zu überzeugen, dass wir noch abwarten sollten."

„Es könnte vielleicht nicht schaden", murmelte Legolas verlegen. Er wollte Elrond nicht noch zusätzliche Sorgen bereiten. Auch wenn der Herr von Imladris fast schon wieder einen gewohnten Anblick voller Stärke und Ruhe bot, wie er hier auf der Terrasse stand, so waren ebenso wie in Imladris selbst die Spuren des Erlebten immer noch unübersehbar. Linien, die sonst nur als Ahnungen zu erkennen waren, hatten sich jetzt tief in seine Züge gegraben. Es hatte auch sicher seine Gründe, warum er sich mit einer Hand an der Terrassenbrüstung abstützte.

„Nein, schaden könnte es nicht", wiederholte Elrond sinnend und sein Blick wanderte über das Tal hinaus nach Westen. „Mir fehlt die Kraft, um auch nur zu erahnen, was sich dort draußen abspielt. Ich weiß, dass Erestor noch lebt, aber mehr auch nicht."

„Dann lasst mich gehen", drängte Gildor mit sanftem Nachdruck.

„Uns", korrigierte Legolas und quittierte Gildors fragenden Blick mit einem Hochziehen der Augenbrauen.

„Uns", bestätigte der Elbenfürst langsam. „Wenn es keine Schwierigkeiten gibt, ist es für uns nur ein Ritt, der das tägliche Einerlei unterbricht."

„Und wenn es Schwierigkeiten geben sollte?" wollte Elrond ernst wissen. „Dort draußen ist es nicht friedlich, Gildor. Das habt Ihr von uns allen am schmerzlichsten erfahren."

„Dann sollten zwanzig Berittene der Bruchtaler Garde diesmal ausreichen, dem Frieden Nachdruck zu verleihen", sagte Gildor grimmig.

Legolas sagte gar nichts mehr, sondern beschränkte sich darauf, Elrond zu beobachten. Es war schwierig, überhaupt irgendetwas aus dessen Miene zu lesen. Elrond besaß wie kein anderer Elb, den er kannte, die Fähigkeit, sich völlig zu kontrollieren. Zumindest, wenn er es darauf anlegte. Natürlich hatte er ihn auch schon anders erlebt, wütend, fürchterlich wütend zum Beispiel. Allerdings waren dann zumeist eher familiäre Einflüsse im Spiel, um es höflich zu formulieren. Aber diesmal waren Elladan und Elrohir nicht da - Eru allein wusste, was sie gerade wieder im Schilde führten - und so störte nichts Elronds Fassung.

„Ihr nutzt meine Schwäche aus", hielt Elrond ihnen schließlich mit einem milden Lächeln vor.

„Ihr seid niemals schwach", widersprach Gildor schmunzelnd, bevor er sich Legolas zuwandte und ihm verstohlen zublinzelte. „Wenn es Euch recht ist, treffen wir uns in einer halben Stunde bei den Stallungen. Ich werde für alles sorgen, Hoheit. Würdet Ihr mir vielleicht einen Gefallen erweisen?"

„Einen Gefallen?" echote Legolas.

„Lasst Euren farbenprächtigen Begleiter bitte hier."

Legolas kam nicht dazu, ihm eine Antwort zu geben, so schnell machte sich Gildor davon. Etwas verstimmt runzelte er die Stirn. Ionnin war ein absolut harmloser Geselle und treu bis in den Tod. Außerdem hatte er ja wohl noch niemandem geschadet.

„Gildor hat ein kleines Problem mit Geschöpfen dieser Art", erklärte Elrond ungefragt, ein Lachen in der Stimme. „Behaltet es für Euch, aber er machte eine ähnliche Erfahrung wie Leiloss, als er noch ein Kind war. Genau zur Laichzeit ist er in den Wäldern seiner Heimat in einen völlig überfüllten Teich mit Unken gefallen. Es war einfach zuviel des Guten."

„Ionnin ist aber keine Unke!" _Was für ein abwegiger Vergleich_, befand der Elbenprinz stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich denke, Gildor ist für Feinheiten bei diesem Thema nicht sehr empfänglich."

Legolas schnaufte kurz, beschloss dann aber, es dabei zu belassen. Mit einer kurzen Verabschiedung machte er sich wieder davon, um seine Sachen zu packen. Sie würden zwar nur zwei oder drei Tage unterwegs sein, aber es gab einiges zu bedenken. Zum Beispiel, welche Waffen er mitnehmen sollte. _Alle_, war seine Entscheidung und so stürmte er kurz darauf mit einem vollen Köcher auf dem Rücken, seinem Bogen, den Langmessern und noch einem Dolch am Gürtel hinunter zu den Stallungen.

Irgendwie beschlich ihn angesichts der bereits abmarschbereiten Abteilung vollgerüsteter und eindeutig kampflustiger Bruchtalgardisten das Gefühl, dass Gildor fest mit einer Zusage Elronds gerechnet hatte. Auch Gildor, der ihn bereits ungeduldig erwartete, hatte die Robe gegen eine blau-silberne Rüstung getauscht, die er vielleicht eine ganze Weile nicht getragen hatte, aber die noch genug Spuren ihrer früheren Verwendungen zeigte. Gildor war nicht immer ein friedlicher Wanderer gewesen und dank Marsdens Eingreifen nahm er seine alten Gewohnheiten wohl wieder auf. Auch die Krieger konnten sich gerade noch bändigen, solange sie in Sichtweite des Gastlichen Hauses waren. Kaum war die Bruinenfurt durchquert, legten Gildor und die anderen ein Tempo vor, das Legolas zu denken gab.

„Ihr habt nicht wirklich vor, nur einen Tagesritt weit nach Westen zu gehen", stellte er fest, als sie am späten Mittag eine kurze Rast an einer kleinen Quelle in der Nähe der Straße machten.

Gildor setzte die Wasserflasche ab, die er zuvor mit frischem Quellwasser befüllt hatte und wischte sich langsam mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. Er schien sich seine Antwort genau zu überlegen. „Wünscht Ihr das denn?"

„Hm", machte Legolas ebenso gedehnt und verbiss sich dabei ein Grinsen. „Nein, ich glaube nicht."

„Dachte ich mir", sagte der Elbenfürst und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf seine Krieger, die ihre Pferde bereits wieder aus dem Schatten der Bäume heraus Richtung Straße führten. „Wisst Ihr, was sie antreibt?"

„Vergeltung?"

„Das auch, aber eigentlich ist es Scham." Gildor setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Legolas' Blick wollte er sich wohl nicht unbedingt aussetzen. „Es sind Eure Krieger, die gerade Erestors Leben schützen, weil wir wie gelähmt durch Lord Elronds Erkrankung waren. Das ist nicht einfach zu verwinden."

„Gekränkter Stolz ist nicht gerade ein guter Kampfgefährte."

„Es ist nicht zu ändern."

Stumm folgte ihm Legolas. Die Ehre eines Kriegers…er verstand Gildor und die anderen. Selber in diesem Geist erzogen, wusste er aber auch zu genau, wie empfindlich und unvorsichtig sie einen Elben machen konnte, der sich in ihr gekränkt fühlte. In seiner Heimat wurde dieser Ehre immer ein Schuss Pragmatismus zugegeben. Kriegerehre brachte nicht wirklich viel, wenn man allein einer Horde Spinnen gegenüberstand. Da war es dann eindeutig besser und vor allen Dingen gesünder, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und zu türmen, bevor man in allen Ehren zum Mittagessen wurde. Er bezweifelte allerdings, dass die Bruchtalgardisten zurzeit diese Einsicht aufbringen würden.

Spät am Abend, als sie endlich wieder Rast machten, hatten sie bereits eine weit größere Strecke zurückgelegt, als ein gewöhnlicher Tagesritt in einem moderaten Tempo gebracht hätte. Trotzdem fügten sich die Gardisten eher widerwillig Gildors Anweisung, wenigstens einige Stunden zu ruhen, bevor man am frühen Morgen den Weg fortsetzen würde. Das Ziel war bekannt. Von Halbarad wussten sie, dass Erestor sich im ‚Krummen Hund' aufhielt.

„Eine Spelunke", erklärte Gildor dem Waldelbenprinzen in der nur vordergründig entspannten Ruhe des Nachtlagers direkt an der Straße. „Wir machen gewöhnlich einen großen Bogen um sie und auch die übrigen Reisenden, die hier lang kommen, würden kaum dort einkehren. Die meisten wissen wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, dass dieser Ort existiert. Aller möglicher Abschaum trifft sich dort. Lord Erestor muss es sehr schlecht gegangen sein, dass er dort Zuflucht suchte."

Legolas öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, schloss ihn dann aber lieber wieder. Erestor würde ohnehin nicht begeistert sein, dass halb Imladris seinen Geheimgang gesehen hatte. Wenn er erfuhr, dass Legolas auch noch öffentlich verkündete, dass Elronds Seneschall eher so ungewöhnliche Nebenbeschäftigungen pflegte, wie still und heimlich durchs Umland auf der Suche nach Feinden und sonstigem Gesindel zu schleichen, würde er eindeutig verärgert sein. Mit Sicherheit war das bei ihm ein Zustand, den man nicht wirklich unmittelbar miterleben wollte. Und Thranduil wäre auch nicht gerade beglückt, dass sein einziger Sprössling seinen Mund nicht halten konnte.

„Wie ertragt Ihr es?" wechselte er deswegen das Thema.

Gildor hob fragend die Brauen.

„Das Meer zu sehen, ohne wirklich von hier fortgehen zu wollen."

„Ihr könntet es wohl nicht." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Gildor stützte sich nach hinten auf die Arme und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um den noch immer bedeckten Himmel zu betrachten. „Es ist noch nicht meine Zeit, so einfach ist das. Ich liebe das Meer, nichts ist mit seinem Anblick zu vergleichen, aber es zieht mich nicht hinaus. Einige Jahre wird es wohl noch dauern."

„Und solange führt Ihr diejenigen, die hier nichts mehr hält, zu den Grauen Anfurten", sagte Legolas beeindruckt.

Gildor richtete seine Augen auf ihn, ein leichtes Funkeln war darin zu erkennen. „Außerdem braut Círdan ein fantastisches Bier."

„Bier?"

„Seid nicht so enttäuscht", grinste der Elbenfürst kopfschüttelnd. „ Círdan braut Bier, seit ich denken kann. Er ist Handwerker. Dieser Elb bevorzugt die handfesteren Freuden des Lebens, so alt er auch ist. Es passiert selbst heute noch, dass er in einem Moment aus voller Kehle lachen kann und im nächsten einem der Schiffsbauer einen Hammer hinterher wirft, weil er schlechte Arbeit abgeliefert hat."

„Vielleicht sollte ich Euch doch einmal zu den Grauen Anfurten begleiten."

„Nein, Legolas, das lasst bleiben. Ihr würdet sie nur auf dem Seeweg verlassen und Thranduil würde mir das wohl übel nehmen."

Legolas überlegte einen Moment und grinste ebenfalls. „Einen Hammer würde er Euch jedenfalls nicht hinterher werfen."

„Eher ein Dutzend Pfeile und _werfen_ würde er sie leider auch nicht. Man verärgert keinen Waldelben, der einen Bogen griffbereit hat."

„Mein Vater ist nicht so unbeherrscht, wie alle immer annehmen."

„Ich habe nicht behauptet, er würde dabei seine Selbstbeherrschung verlieren." Gildor lächelte wieder. „König Thranduil würde mir wohl eher kaltlächelnd und sehr überlegt den Pfeil zwischen die Augen schießen, wenn ich ihm seinen einzigen Sohn nehme. Ihr wisst genau, dass Euer Vater niemals freiwillig nach Valinor aufbrechen wird. Solltet Ihr also dort sein, wäre es eine sehr lange Trennung, die ihn sicherlich nicht fröhlich stimmt."

„Ihr kennt ihn?"

„Nicht wirklich. Aber er hat einen besonderen Ruf – und das ist jetzt nicht als Beleidigung gedacht."

Das hatte Legolas zwar auch nicht angenommen, dennoch fand die Unterhaltung ein recht abruptes Ende, als einer der Gardisten sich aus dem Dunkel löste. Eine der Wachen, die den Schlaf der anderen schützen sollten. Seine Anwesenheit jetzt hier war ein alarmierendes Zeichen.

„Herr", raunte er und verneigte sich kurz vor Gildor, der sofort aufgesprungen war. „Reiter nähern sich. Sie sind schnell unterwegs, zwei Gruppen."

„Zwei?"

„Fliehende und Verfolger." Der Krieger hob entschuldigend die Schultern. „Sie sind noch zu weit entfernt und das Licht nicht gut genug. Ich kann nicht sagen, wer von diesen beiden unsere Hilfe braucht und wer unsere Schwerter spüren sollte."

„Wir werden es herausfinden." Gildor schnalzte leicht mit der Zunge. „Die Nachtruhe ist beendet. Alle machen sich kampfbereit."

o

* * *

o

**Sarah0683:** Möglich, dass sie es wissen, sie vergessen nur gerne ihre Beteiligung –grins-. Elrond ist wohl ein Sonderfall, was die Elbenkenntnis angeht. So leicht macht ihm sicher niemand was vor. Nein, ich hatte eigentlich nicht beabsichtigt, ihn in Galens Achtung sinken zu lassen. Das dürfte wohl auch kaum möglich sein. Er und Varya beten diesen Peredhil wohl fast schon an. Und Elrond hält wohl auch viel von ihnen. Da dürfte auch mal zu verzeihen sein, dass ihr Anhang auf einem Salamander singend in sein Schlafgemach reitet.

Warum er nicht auf Legolas hört? Weil ihm nicht danach war? Der Salamander ist eben Gentleman, der wird die Kleine doch nicht enttäuschen. Wo sie doch soviel Spaß hat, nachdem sie auch soviel mitgemacht hat.

Ich wollte schon Schweizer Käse schreiben, hab mich aber gerade noch zurückgehalten. Hätte ich mal bei der Pistole auch machen sollen. Tja und dann saß ich da und grübelte vor mich hin, wie man denn einen Schweizer Käse auf Mittelerde trimmt. Da fallen einem irgendwie die Hobbits ein und so weiter und so weiter…

Forlos und Haldir haben gut versteckten Humor, den können sie auch brauchen. Die Lage war ja nicht gerade sehr nett. Da sucht sich jeder einen Zeitvertreib. Glorfindel zum Beispiel baggert ein wenig seine Lieblings-Elbin an, sozusagen die Tochter, die er nie hatte (seines Wissens nach) und nutzt gleichzeitig die Gelegenheit, Thranduil ein wenig auf die Palme oder den Mallorn zu treiben. Wird schon sehen, was er davon hat.

**Shelley**: Zumindest hab ich geschrieben, von wem die Fladen sind. Die stell ich mir echt groß vor. Geflohen sind sie wohl, weil das Dingen brannte und diesmal waren es ausnahmsweise nicht die Waldi, die ja sonst auch recht gerne Feuer legen. Hm, noch nicht geschrieben habe ich, wer Elrond um die Ecke bringen wollte. Aber ich weiß es wenigstens, das beruhigt mich. Schreckliche Vorstellung, wenn ich meinen eigenen Mörder nicht kennen würde

**Serena:** Nee, nicht Erestors Haustier, eher übergroße Parasiten, die da gar nix zu suchen haben. Ich konnte nicht an dem verfressenen Elb vorbei. Die Jungs werden sonst immer so genügsam beschrieben, dass ich mich gefragt habe, ob es da nicht auch den ein oder anderen geben dürfte, der hemmungslos schlemmt. Da hab ich einen erfunden. Und jetzt hat er sogar einen Namen. Naja, die Geister, die man rief eben…

**Lord elo**: Was macht der Stress? Zur Beruhigung, natürlich wird er kein zweiter Elrond. Dafür ist Galen viel zu – äh – Rhûna eben. Außerdem liegen da auch ein paar Jahrtausende zwischen. Elrond Kampfkünste heb ich mir für Arenor auf und für eine kleine Story, die ich demnächst mal posten will. Elrond pur.

Ja, ich fand die Menschen auch sehr schlau. Zu schlau, aber man kann sie ja nicht immer als Deppen hinstellen. Und Feuer war schon immer sehr beliebt. So räuchert man eben jemanden aus. Elladan und Co brauch ich vorerst glaub ich nicht mehr abzulenken. – Kurze Unterbrechung, mein Kater campiert stur vor dem Bildschirm –

**Iary** - Heiler mit fiesem Kräutertee rüberschickt – Nimm den Heiler, schütt den Tee weg, kleiner Tipp. Wirkt immer.

Methos, wie freue ich mich, endlich einmal persönlich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen. Ich bin Fan, schon eine halbe Ewigkeit – hüstel –

Was den guten Celeborn angeht, bin ich auf dem besten Weg, mich um Kopf und Kragen zu schreiben. Und damit meine ich nicht diese Waldhexe, die sind wir nach dem Ringkrieg sowieso los. Aber ich will endlich was über einen richtig brandgefährlichen Celeborn lesen. Iary, schreib mal was, wenn du schon nicht sprechen kannst. Ich nehme dir auch solange Methos ab. – mal wieder völlig uneigennützig bin –

**MoJa** Genau, Vilya war nicht ganz einsatzfähig und ich dachte mir, dass es da für den ein oder anderen TROLL, der sowieso gerade in der Nähe ist, durchaus einfach war, das Tal zu erreichen. Insbesondere, da alle wie gebannt auf Elrond gestarrt haben und zu nichts mehr wirklich imstande waren.

Nein, ernsthafte Recherchen haben sicher nicht so einen extrem veranlagten Celeborn ergeben. Aber je mehr ich mich mit ihm befasse, desto mehr Anhaltspunkte finde ich, dass er alles andere als ein dekoratives Beiwerk zu Galadriel war. Außerdem ist Galadriel eine starke Elbin, die sich sicher nicht an einen Waschlappen gebunden hätte. Er war Krieger, er hat neben seiner Gattin bestanden und er war unabhängig genug, auch danach noch lange Zeit in Mittelerde zu bleiben. An ihm ist was dran. Der Rest war meine Phantasie.

Das ist mit Estel ist richtig. Mit dem Schlaf vielleicht nicht unbedingt, denn er steht meistens in direkter Konkurrenz zu den Elben und die sind eben widerstandsfähiger. Da fällt sein menschliches Schlafbedürfnis eben auf. Aber du hast absolut Recht, dass er mir fast zum Running Gag degeneriert. Im nächsten Kapitel wird das geändert. Es hat mir eine Idee gegeben und die passt wirklich gut rein. Danke schön.

**Ithiliell** Und nu schon wieder so ein halber Cliffie. Schuldigung.

Die singende Leiloss beruht eigentlich auf einem Gedanken, den ich vor fast einem Jahr mit Mystic mal durchgesponnen habe. Ich bin einfach nicht mehr von los gekommen. Ionnin hab ich mir dann als Sahnehäubchen dazu gegönnt.

Wie du siehst, hab ich zwei wirklich GROßE Probleme nach Imladris kommen lassen. Und eigentlich sind alle Spezialisten, die sich sonst um so was kümmern, bereits anderweitig beschäftigt. Stellt sich die Frage, wer sich nun mit den Trollen rumschlagen muss.

**Erunya** Gaellas ist einer dieser Charas, die ganz ungefragt ein Eigenleben entwickeln. Mein Pfirsich-Elb schlich sich einfach in das Kapitel und da stand ich dann. Gut, diesmal waren es Kekse, aber er war da und ich bring es dann nicht übers Herz, ihn so namenlos herumlungern zu lassen. Deine Einschätzung ist leider richtig, grins, er ist einfach nur verfressen. Und ja, diese fiesen Kerle haben keine Figurprobleme, nix Kalorienzählen und so

Elladans Pläne funktionieren ja manchmal. Irgendwie haben sie ja auch am Ende ein positives Ergebnis, wobei offen bleibt, ob das trotz oder wegen seiner Pläne ist. Wenigstens haben sie so rausgefunden, dass Imladris im Untergeschoss ein paar üble Hausbesetzer hat. Hm, Elladan ist eben ganz der Vater, der wollt in jungen Jahren ja auch als Ork verkleidet ins Feindeslager schleichen. Besagen zumindest böswillige Gerüchte – kicher-


	17. Rettung naht

**Disclaimer**Wie bereits erwähnt, liegen sämtliche Urheberrechte bei Tolkien oder seinen Erben. Mir gehören ein paar Charas, die jedoch nicht sehr lukrativ sind, sondern eher meinen Schlaf behindern. Naja, nix für ungut, ich hab es mir jedenfalls nur geliehen.

**o**

**17. Kapitel: Rettung naht**

Ordnung…

Zufrieden ließ Figwit seinen Blick durch das Arbeitszimmer schweifen. Es war alles erledigt. Auf Erestors Schreibtisch lag eine prall gefüllte Ledermappe mit absolut aktuellen Listen sämtlicher Lagerbestände und Bewohner einschließlich der zurzeit hier eingekehrten Gäste des Hauses. Briefe, soweit sie hatten erledigt werden müssen, waren geschrieben, unterschrieben – mit einer schwungvollen Signatur hatte Figwit sie selber als Vertretung abgezeichnet – und bereits fertig versiegelt. Der nächste Bote brauchte sie nur noch abzuholen.

Figwit runzelte ein wenig die Stirn und rückte die Mappe zurecht, damit sie auch wirklich gerade auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Dann strich er mit dem Finger einen Fussel vom Glasschirm der Lampe und trat wieder einen Schritt zurück, um sein Werk nochmals genauer zu betrachten.

Ja, Erestor würde keinen Grund zu klagen haben. Wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenkte, brauchte er sich nämlich keine wirklichen Sorgen um seinen Herrn zu machen. Elrond hatte wohl bestätigt, dass es dem Seneschall gut ging. Woher der Peredhel diese Sicherheit nahm, außer vielleicht aus seinem bemerkenswerten Bluterbe, war zwar nicht so ganz klar, aber Figwit würde Elronds Feststellung nicht in Zweifel ziehen.

Irgendwie beneidete er die alten Noldo-Linien um ihre Gaben, er selber konnte nicht einmal die Gedanken und Gefühle eines Elben erfassen, der nur einen Schritt neben ihm stand. Andererseits war dies vielleicht auch ganz gut so.

Mit einem Seufzer ergriff Figwit die Gießkanne, die er versehentlich aus Erestors Gemächern mitgenommen hatte. Versehentlich…etwas unelbenhaft schnaufte er. Diese fürchterliche Person hatte ihn völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Tauchte einfach in den Räumen des Seneschalls auf, schleppte auch noch einen Ork und einen sterblichen Jungen mit und verdreckte den Teppich. Ithildrim! Grauenhaft!

„DA seid Ihr!"

Gleichzeitig mit diesem Ausruf wurde die Tür des Arbeitszimmers aufgerissen. Figwit zuckte so zusammen, dass ihm die Gießkanne aus den Fingern glitt, im hohen Bogen durch den Raum segelte und dann den Weg hinaus auf die Terrasse nahm. Es klirrte entsetzlich, denn die Fenstertüren waren leider verschlossen. Danach schepperte es nochmals auf dem Steinboden der Terrasse und schließlich erhaschte Figwit entsetzt den Schatten eines Elben, der gerade schnellen Schrittes des Weges kam, dem silbernen Objekt ausweichen wollte und armwedelnd in einem bereits vom Sturm zerzausten Hibiskus-Busch landete.

„Sie sind verschwunden!" Der Auslöser dieser Katastrophe baute sich vor ihm auf und durchbohrte ihn mit einem zornigen Blick. „Hört Ihr mir eigentlich zu? Elrohir, Elladan und Galen sind weg!"

Figwit war kein gewalttätiger Elb, nie gewesen, aber er hätte Leiloss in diesem Moment zu gerne die Kehle zugedrückt, bis auch der letzte Rest ihrer unsterblichen Seele endlich bei Mandos war und dem auf die Nerven ging.

„Sie werden sich ausruhen", erwiderte er trotzdem halbwegs gesittet.

Draußen auf der Terrasse kämpfte sich der Elb aus dem Hibiskusbusch. Orodan, der Stallmeister von Imladris! Er war nicht gerade bekannt für sein sanftes Gemüt.

„Hah!" machte die Rhûna und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften.

Eine fürchterliche Geste für eine Elbin, fand Figwit. Aber diese Elbinnen aus dem Osten waren alle merkwürdig. So völlig unweiblich in ihren Gesten und der Kleidung. Sogar König Thranduils Gefährtin zeigte wenig Sinn für angemessene Kleidung. Die wenigen Male, die Figwit sie erblickt hatte, war sie immer in Hosen gekleidet gewesen.

„Sie sind seit vorgestern nirgendwo mehr aufgetaucht. Als ich gestern Morgen aufwachte, war Elrohirs Gemach verlassen." Leiloss seufzte. „Ich hab ihn überall gesucht. Aber er ist weg! Genau wie Elladan und Galen."

Figwit bewegte die Worte ein wenig in seinem Geist hin und her, so wie ein Zuckerstück im Mund. Es dauerte, bis sich die volle Wirkung entfaltete, dann lief er rot an. Als einziger, wie er bemerkte, denn dieser sterbliche Junge, der hinter Leiloss an der Tür rumlungerte, kaute eher gelassen auf einem Apfel herum. „In seinem Gemach…? Wie konntet Ihr nur…!"

„Was?" Ihre Brauen zogen sich plötzlich drohend zusammen. „Habt nicht immer so schmutzige Gedanken, Figwit. Also, wollt Ihr noch weiter Eure schamlosen Phantasien pflegen oder unternehmen wir jetzt endlich etwas?"

Orodan sah sich gerade mit wildem Blick auf der Terrasse um. Nicht mehr lange und er erspähte die Scherben, das zerschlagene Fenster und damit auch Figwit in Erestors Arbeitszimmer. Alles weitere erforderte nicht mehr viel Scharfsinn. Das würde nicht angenehm werden, bestimmt nicht. Orodan war immer so unbeherrscht, fand Figwit. Zumindest für einen Elben. „An was hattet Ihr denn gedacht?"

„Wir suchen sie natürlich, wenn sich hier schon sonst niemand Sorgen um sie macht", erklärte sie etwas ungeduldig und wandte sich zur Tür. „In zehn Minuten in Lord Erestors Gemach. Gilnín kommt auch. Zieht Euch etwas Vernünftiges an, Figwit, und bringt Waffen mit. Komm schon, Hinner, wir müssen noch was holen."

Figwit befand sich in einem Zwiespalt. Er wollte eigentlich überhaupt nicht mit diesen seltsamen Personen mehr Zeit als erforderlich verbringen. Aber sie würden Erestors Gemächer betreten, ob er nun dabei war oder nicht. Eru allein wusste, was sie alles anstellten, um diesen eigentümlichen Geheimgang wieder zu öffnen, über dessen Funktion er sich immer noch nicht klar war. Er konnte die drei, insbesondere diese Rhûnar-Person nicht einfach alleine dort herumschnüffeln lassen.

„Figwit!" dröhnte es von der Terrasse. „Ist die Gießkanne etwa von Euch?"

Orodan hatte er kurzfristig vergessen. Figwit starrte ihn einen Moment grübelnd an. Orodan oder Leiloss – die Entscheidung war plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so schwierig. „Welche Gießkanne, Meister Orodan? Entschuldigt mich, ich muss weg."

Zehn Minuten, um die eigene Unterkunft zu erreichen, angemessene Kleidung für diesen Ausflug zu finden und insbesondere Waffen, war nicht unbedingt eine lange Zeit. Figwit legte widerstrebend seine Robe ab und warf sich die ungeliebte Reitkleidung über, die wohl am ehesten vor Leiloss' kritischen Augen standhalten würde. Er hatte sie eigentlich auch nur, weil Erestor ihn gelegentlich zwang, ihn auf die Besuche zu den Elben in den entlegenen Teilen des Tales zu begleiten und sich trotz Figwits ständiger Bitten nicht erweichen ließ, dies zu Fuß zu machen.

Bei den Waffen wurde es dann ganz schwierig. Figwit hatte vor langer Zeit zwar von seinen Brüdern gelernt, wie man mit einem Schwert und einem Bogen umging. Er korrigierte sich: sie hatten zumindest versucht, ihm die Kampfkunst beizubringen und schließlich aufgehört, weil er sich als hoffnungslos untalentiert herausgestellt hatte. Seine Auswahl war also dementsprechend beschränkt. Ein Jagdmesser trieb er schließlich in den Tiefen seines Schrankes auf, das er einen Moment inspizierte, ob es überhaupt noch scharf war.

_Natürlich ist es das_, schalt er sich sofort. Seine Familie hatte es ihm zum Abschied geschenkt und sich wirklich nicht lumpen lassen. _Nimm es zum Briefe öffnen_, hatte sein ältester Bruder eher gutmütig gespottet.

Derartig gewappnet eilte Figwit also Richtung Erestors Gemächer. Zu seiner Verwunderung war nur dieser andere Rhûnar-Heiler schon vor der Tür. Einen Moment glaubte Figwit sogar, Erestor selber wäre wieder heimgekehrt, doch dann war der Eindruck auch schon wieder dahin, als der Rhûna unglücklich die Schultern hängen ließ und seufzte. Das wäre bei Erestor sicher undenkbar. Die ganze Ähnlichkeit war trotzdem unheimlich und Figwit war nicht der einzige in Imladris, der sich fragte, ob es vielleicht eine enge Verwandtschaft zwischen Erestor und diesem Elb gab.

Gilnín, derjenige, von dem alle raunten, dass er wahre Wunder bei der Rettung Elronds vollbracht hatte. Auf ihn hatte Leiloss wohl auch Eindruck gemacht, denn Figwit konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn zuvor in dieser grau-schwarzen Lederkleidung erblickt zu haben, in der er nun etwas unbehaglich vor der hohen Eichentür stand. Außerdem hielt er ein seltsames Objekt in den Händen.

„Zum sprühen", erklärte Gilnín auf Figwits fragenden Blick hin und schwenkte dieses unterarmlange Messing-Rohr mit dem Stab am Ende, das vorne spitz zulief.

„Ah", machte Figwit nicht sehr viel klüger.

„Mit dem Pulver von Flapsis Flügeln."

„Flapsi?"

Gilníns Gesichtsfarbe wurde eine Spur röter. „Ein schwarzer Schmetterling. Ich habe ihn gefangen. Sagt es nicht, Figwit, dieser Name ist natürlich nicht angemessen, ich weiß."

„Hm", machte Figwit und dachte ernsthaft über den Namen nach. Der Klang war ihm nicht geläufig, andererseits weckte er die Vorstellung eines flatternden Dings, das ebenso ungewöhnlich war.

„Leiloss hat bereits darüber einige Bemerkungen gemacht und auch Meister Galen war nicht sehr erbaut", sprach Gilnín unglücklich weiter.

„Ich finde den Namen völlig in Ordnung", erklärte Figwit überzeugt.

„Wirklich?" Neue Hoffnung brachte ein Leuchten in diese eigentlich so vertrauten und dennoch sehr fremden Augen des Heilers. „Ich danke Euch, Figwit."

Bevor dieser die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und Gilnín nach einer möglichen Verwandtschaft mit Lord Erestor befragen konnte, bog diese bösartige, kleine Kreatur um die Ecke, die Figwits Leben so schwer machte. Figwit traute seinen Augen kaum, als er ihre Bewaffnung bemerkte. „Ziehen wir in einen Krieg?"

„Eigentlich nicht", kommentierte Gilnín betrübt. „Aber ich hatte so etwas schon befürchtet. Ithildrim sind immer etwas übermotiviert."

„Sie übertreibt!"

„Das meinte ich damit."

Leiloss trug auf dem Rücken einen Bogen und einen prall gefüllten Köcher mit Pfeilen. An ihrem Gürtel hing ein Schwert, das eindeutig für einen größeren Elb gemacht war. Zwei Dolche steckten in ihrem Gürtel und sie hatte sich noch zwei weitere Schwerter unter den Arm geklemmt, die Figwit irgendwie bekannt vorkamen. Hinner folgte ihr dichtauf mit einer Streitaxt beladen, die eindeutig aus Lord Glorfindels Waffensammlung stammte. Sie hatten wirklich die Waffensammlung geplündert! Figwit freute sich schon, wenn Bruchtals oberster Krieger sie dafür wortgewaltig und vor allen Dingen sehr laut in wimmernde, kleine Würmer verwandeln würde. Glorfindel verlieh nichts aus seiner Sammlung. Da war er eigen.

„Elladans und Elrohirs Schwerter", erklärte Leiloss ungefragt. „Ich bin mir sicher, sie werden sie brauchen. Hier, nehmt solange eines, Figwit. Mit Eurem Obstmesser könnt Ihr nicht einmal eine Maus erschrecken."

Überrumpelt ergriff er gehorsam die dargebotene Waffe. Sie war ein Kunstwerk und gehörte eindeutig in die Hände eines Meisters – bei ihm war das Schwert also irgendwie falsch aufgehoben.

„Also wirklich", schnaufte Leiloss. „Haltet es nicht wie eine Pergament-Rolle. Das ist ein Schwert. Man packt es oben am Griff, zieht es raus und sticht mit der scharfen Seite alles ab, was irgendwie gefährlich aussieht."

Die Versuchung, diese beleidigende Anweisung sofort an Leiloss auszuprobieren, die nun wirklich gefährlich für sein Gemüt war, wurde recht groß. „Ich weiß, wie man ein Schwert führt", knirschte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Wunderbar", grinste sie und klopfte ihm gönnerhaft auf die Schulter. Als nächstes drehte sie sich zu Gilnín um und hielt ihm ebenfalls ein Schwert hin. Beinahe gleichzeitig erblasste der Rhûna, streckte abwehrend die Hände aus und Leiloss zog das Schwert auch schon wieder zurück. „Verzeiht mir, Gilnín."

„Ich hab ja die hier", murmelte der Heiler und hob etwas diese Metallspritze an. „Es ist schon gut, Leiloss."

„Warum muss ich ein Schwert nehmen und er nicht?" wollte Figwit verblüfft wissen.

Leiloss zog eine böse Grimasse. „Darum eben. Das geht Euch nichts an!"

„Leiloss", sagte Gilnín beschwichtigend. „Die Frage ist sicher berechtigt."

„Ist sie nicht!"

Gilnín ignorierte sie. „Viele von uns Rhûna haben eine dunkle Vergangenheit, Figwit. In meiner gibt es soviel Blut und Verderben, dass ich es nicht mehr ertrage, eine Waffe in die Hand zu nehmen."

Figwit schluckte. In Gilníns Augen spiegelte sich ein unendlicher Schmerz wieder, der ihm fast das Herz brach. Von einem Atemzug zum anderen bedauerte er es, früher die böswilligen Gerüchte über die Verdammten Rhûnars überhaupt zur Kenntnis genommen zu haben. Ihre Schicksale mussten voller Tragik sein, auch wenn sie nicht darüber redeten.

„Außerdem kann er kein Blut sehen", war es von Leiloss zu hören. „Dann fällt er einfach um."

„Ja, das auch", seufzte Gilnín und rollte leicht mit den Augen, die nun gar nicht mehr voller Tragik waren. „Und was jetzt?"

„Jetzt retten wir die Jungs!"

o

* * *

o

_Lass es uns überleben,_ flehte Varya zum wohl hundertsten Mal innerhalb der letzten paar Stunden. _Lass es IHN überleben. Wenigstens ihn!_

Varya befand sich in einem Stadium mittelprächtiger Panik, die sich auch irgendwie nicht legen wollte. Sie waren alle immer noch auf der Flucht, ihre Verfolger zwar etwas abgeschlagen, aber unbeirrbar und Thranduil war verletzt.

Letzteres sorgte dafür, dass die Panikgefühle gelegentlich von Wut überdeckt wurden. Sie richtete sich gegen diese unverschämten Sterblichen, die es wirklich gewagt hatten, eine Waffe gegen ihren Waldelbenkönig einzusetzen. Hauptsächlich grollte Varya jedoch besagtem König selbst.

So dicht, wie sie vor ihm auf dem Pferd saß, hatte sein Blut mittlerweile ihre Kleidung durchtränkt. Sie spürte es auf der Haut. Es prickelte regelrecht, wo es ihren Rücken bedeckte. Auch wenn die Wunde wohl seit kurzem begonnen hatte, sich wieder zu schließen und der Blutstrom trotz der dauernden Anstrengung dieses Rittes versiegt war, ärgerte sich Varya maßlos, dass sie einfach nichts unternehmen konnte. Und sie starb fast selber vor Sorge, wenn sie daran dachte, was diese verdreckten Messer der Sterblichen bei Erestor angerichtet hatten.

„Thranduil…", versuchte sie es erneut.

„Nein!" blaffte er ihr ins Ohr. „Nicht jetzt!"

Diese Sturheit war auch der Grund, warum sie jetzt _vor_ ihm auf dem Pferd saß. Es wäre gar nicht schwer gewesen, als sie noch hinter ihm gesessen hatte, wenigstens die Hände auf die Wunde zu legen und ein bisschen die Heilung zu beschleunigen. Mit etwas Mühe und Aufbietung ihrer fast erschöpften Reserven hätte sie es sogar zustande gebracht, diese Messerwunde komplett zu heilen.

Thranduil war so stur…

Ein paar Mal hatte er ihre Hände einfach abgefangen, zunehmend unfreundlicher in der Stärke des Griffs um ihre Handgelenke, bis er schließlich zu radikaleren Maßnahmen übergegangen war. Varya konnte sich immer noch nicht so richtig erklären, wie er sie mitten im vollen Ritt plötzlich gepackt, aus dem Sattel gehoben und wieder vor sich platziert hatte wie eine Puppe.

„Lange halten die Pferde das nicht mehr durch", verkündete Glorfindel, der sich weiter vor ihnen befand.

„Um die mache ich mir die wenigsten Sorgen", knurrte Erestor neben Thranduil und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die Wirtsleute, die schon wieder ein Stück zurückgefallen waren. Selbst das Fohlen machte noch einen frischeren Eindruck als das ältere Paar, das zudem noch Halbarads Kind bei sich hatte. Varya verbot sich, an Marain zu denken, deren Ende mit diesem Ritt endgültig besiegelt sein musste.

Es war ohnehin ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt so weit gekommen waren. Durch den Wald war es schon fast Irrsinn gewesen, so schnell zu reiten. Varya hatte einen Augenblick gehofft, dass sie mit Erreichen der Oststraße sicherer waren, doch ohne ausdrücklichen Befehl hatte Haldir das Tempo verschärft.

Aus gutem Grund, wie sich bald herausstellte. Unmittelbar hinter der Abzweigung zum ‚Krummen Hund' waren neue Reiter zu dem schon stark dezimierten Trupp Marsdens gestoßen. Sie waren ihnen eigentlich nur knapp entwischt und jetzt hingen diese elenden Strauchdiebe ihnen an den Fersen wie ein Schwarm Aasgeier. Der Ritt war ein Albtraum. In der Dunkelheit glitt die Landschaft anfangs eher wie eine Ahnung aus den sich verändernden Geräuschen oder Bewegungen der Luft an ihnen vorbei. Die Welt war ein Kaleidoskop von Grau, das Varya eigentlich vertraut war und dennoch diesmal völlig fremd vorkam. Unheimliche Schatten tauchten auf, manchmal ganz unvermittelt, manchmal wie ein lichtloses gefräßiges Nichts, das sich dann ganz harmlos als Baum oder Strauch entpuppte.

„Hoheit!" kam ein Ruf von Forlos und der Hauptmann deutete aufgeregt auf eine Gestalt, die weiter vorne auf den Weg getreten war und heftig winkte. Silberne Ornamente einer Rüstung schimmerten sogar in diesem schwachen Licht auf.

„Gildor!" Glorfindel stieß einen triumphierenden Schrei aus. „Das ist Gildor! Reitet langsamer, damit Marsden zu uns aufschließen kann, bis wir bei ihm angekommen sind."

„Wie bitte?" heulte Varya auf.

„Vertrau uns", sagte Thranduil in sehr viel ruhigerem Ton, als in den Stunden davor und er drückte sie einmal kurz an sich. „Mach genau, was dir gleich gesagt wird."

„Aber…" Varya stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass die Pferde wirklich langsamer geworden waren. Sie sah an Thranduil vorbei und erkannte im trüben Licht der gerade eben einsetzenden Dämmerung die deutlichen Umrisse der sie verfolgenden Räuberhorde.

„Ich bitte dich, Varya, gehorche ein einziges Mal." Eine Bitte sprach für den Ernst der Lage. Orophers Sohn bat gewöhnlich nicht, sondern forderte oder befahl. Manchmal griff er auch zu Bestechung oder er warf seinen sonst gut unter Verschluss gehaltenen Charme in die Waagschale, seine bislang erfolgreichste Waffe, wenn Varya recht überlegte. Thranduil war umwerfend, wenn er es darauf anlegte. Varya war zwar mit der Zeit etwas widerstandsfähiger dagegen geworden, aber am Ende erreichte er doch immer sein Ziel. Eine Bitte war allerdings extrem selten und ausgesprochen verheerend in der Schnelligkeit ihrer Wirkung.

„Was immer du sagst", hauchte sie kraftlos. „Versprich mir nur, dass du nicht stirbst."

„Lirimaer." Er lachte tatsächlich laut auf. „Wir sind noch nicht dazu gekommen, die Qualität von Bruchtals Schlafmöbeln auszuprobieren. Natürlich sterbe ich nicht vorher."

„Und wenn du es nicht schaffst, vertrete ich dich", amüsierte sich Glorfindel.

Thranduil knurrte kurz. „Übertreib es nicht, Vanya. So tot kann ich gar nicht sein, dass ich dir nicht das Genick breche."

Varya spielte ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, sich einen hysterischen Nervenzusammenbruch zu genehmigen, zumal das Tempo zu einem gemütlichen Trab gedrosselt worden war. Von wem genau, konnte sie noch nicht ausmachen, aber sie würde mit dem Verantwortlichen noch ein Wörtchen wechseln. Forlos und Haldir standen ganz oben auf ihrer Liste. Wirklich ganz oben!

„Wenn wir gleich anhalten-„ begann Thranduil leise.

„Anhalten?" unterbrach sie ihn sofort.

„Wenn wir gleich anhalten", wiederholte er scharf, „steigst du sofort ab und rennst rüber zwischen die Bäume. Dort wird jemand sein, der dich in Sicherheit bringt."

„Habt ihr das etwa so geplant?" Sollte es so sein, würde sie zuerst Haldir, dann Forlos, dann Glorfindel und zum guten Schluss und mit den größten Vergnügen auch Thranduil selbst eine wirklich fiese Krankheit anhängen. Gilnín kannte da bestimmt einen passenden Trank, den man wunderbar ins Essen mischen konnte.

„Nein, aber Gildor wird schließlich nicht alleine gekommen sein."

„Das sind alles nur Vermutungen?" Sie hatte Gildor auf der Liste vergessen. „Weil Gildor da in einer Rüstung steht?"

„Genau deswegen. Jetzt steig ab!"

„Vielleicht steht er auch dauernd da in Rüstung. Es könnte ihm gefallen, einmal in der Woche an der Straße herumzustehen und imposant auszusehen."

„Hexe, steig ab!"

Warum befahl er ihr, abzusteigen, wenn er sie sowieso wie ein Lumpenbündel einfach in die Büsche warf? Mit vor Empörung erfrischten Lebensgeistern fing Varya den unvermeidlichen Kontakt mit einem ebenso unvermeidlichen Brombeerstrauch oder sonstigem Dornbusch ab. Man landete sowieso niemals in weichen Sträuchern, das war ein Gesetz der Valar, auf das man sich verlassen konnte. Sie kam halb in der Hocke auf dem Boden auf und brauchte nur kurz die Hand aufstützen, bis sie sich gefangen hatte. Immerhin war sie in ihrem Leben schon von genug Bäumen, Felsen und sonstigen erhabenen Punkten der Landschaft gefallen, um wenigstens etwas Geschick darin zu entwickeln.

Anderen erging es nicht so gut. Haldir ließ Linde neben ihr fallen wie einen Sack Kartoffeln. Die Wirtshaushure wollte aufschreien, aber Varya war geistesgegenwärtig genug, ihr die Hand auf den Mund zu legen. „Einen Ton und ich verwandele dich in eine Kröte!"

Solche Drohungen wirkten einfach immer. Sterbliche waren einfach so leichtgläubig. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen krabbelte das Mädchen rückwärts von ihr weg zwischen die Büsche. Brombeeren, wie Varya mit einiger Genugtuung feststellte. Linde würde eine Weile auf Kundschaft verzichten müssen. Viel Zeit blieb ihr allerdings nicht, sich darüber zu amüsieren. Zwei Pferde trampelten sie fast über den Haufen. Eher aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte sie das mit den Wirtsleuten und dem Baby, das von dem anderen Reiter am Zügel gepackt worden war und nun in Sicherheit dirigiert wurde. Das hässliche Gesicht des Hausknechts, noch verzerrter von Sorge um die Sicherheit der drei flackerte in ihrer Wahrnehmung auf wie der kurzlebige Schein einer Kerzenflamme im Sturm.

Auf der anderen Seite der Straße trieben Estel und Halbarad ihre Tiere ebenfalls in den sicheren Schatten der Bäume. Es dauerte nicht lang und sie kamen beide wieder zurück. Halbarad musste Marain dort im Schutz abgelegt haben in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Chancen stiegen, wenn er nur diesen Kampf überlebte und so den Rückweg sicherer und schonender für sie machen konnte. Varya biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wenn sie vorsichtig war, konnte sie es auf die andere Seite schaffen, bevor das Gemetzel losging. Marain brauchte dringend Hilfe. Thranduil hatte schließlich nicht gesagt, auf welcher Seite der Straße sie sich verstecken sollte. Da konnte sie genauso gut die wenigen Schritte machen und der geschwächten Frau beistehen.

Eine Hand schloss sich wie eine Eisenklammer um ihren rechten Oberarm, dann wurde sie hart von der Straße weggezogen. Varya stolperte, wurde wieder hochgerissen und sah genau in zwei sehr vertraute, zornige Augen.

„Beweg dich!" herrschte Legolas sie an. „Und zwar plötzlich!"

Und da er ihr offenbar nicht traute, hielt er sie gleich weiter fest, während er zielsicher einen Baum mit tief zum Boden reichenden Ästen ansteuerte. Varya konnte sich noch nicht so recht entscheiden, ob sie ihm um den Hals fallen sollte, weil Gildor wohl wirklich nicht alleine gekommen war und sie sich ohnehin freute, ihn zu sehen oder besser als vorbeugende Maßnahme auf ihn einschlug, weil er langsam etwas zuviel Thranduil-Herrschsucht zeigte.

„Da rauf!" befahl er, bevor sie zu einer Entscheidung gekommen war und schubste sie gegen den Baum. „Und rühr dich nicht runter."

„Ach ja?" Varya streckte zwar schon die Arme nach dem untersten Ast aus, aber das würde sie nicht kommentarlos hinnehmen. „Und wenn doch?"

„Dann wirst du dir wünschen, niemals geboren worden zu sein." Legolas deutete nochmals den Baum hinauf. „Ich meine es ernst, Varya. Thranduil wird mich sicher nicht zurückhalten, wenn ich dir dafür Prügel verpasse."

„Ist mir klar. Beide vom gleichen Schlag", sagte sie sehr leise und zog sich auf den Ast. Murrend stieg sie noch etwas höher in die Krone, weil sich Legolas' Augenbrauen drohend zusammenzogen.

Endlich war er zufrieden. Mit einem leichten Nicken drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte dann Richtung Straße zurück. Varya blieb auf dem Baum wie ein vereinsamtes Eichhörnchen. Aber sie hatte einen guten Ausblick. _Einen zu guten_, befand sie, als sie beinahe das Weiße im Auge der Angreifer erblickte, die den wartenden Elben auf der Straße schon gefährlich nahe gekommen waren.

Der Mann auf dem vordersten Pferd konnte nicht Marsden sein. Erestor hatte ihn beschrieben und so suchte Varya eingehend die wieder auf mehr als drei Dutzend angewachsene Horde der Räuber ab, bis sie fast schon als Schlusslicht der Reiter einen entdeckte, der sein Dunedain-Erbe kaum verleugnen konnte. Seine linke Schulter war notdürftig verbunden und Blut färbte seine gesamte Brusthälfte. Derartig verletzt hielt er sich also zurück. Ganz in der Nähe ritt eine Frau, bei der es sich nur um diese Hestia handeln konnte.

„Ihr könnt nicht ewig wegrennen!" brüllte der vorderste Reiter. „Feiges Elbenpack!"

Die Verfolgten waren ohnehin nur noch einige Meter geritten, mehr geschlichen. Jetzt drehten sie alle wie auf ein vorher abgesprochenes Zeichen bei diesen Worten auf der Stelle um und formierten sich zu einer dichten Linie.

„Wie hat er uns genannt?" war Glorfindel zu hören.

„Feiges Elbenpack", zitierte Erestor sehr ruhig, während er sein Schwert ebenso ruhig zog. Varya schauderte leicht. Der Seneschall würde diesen Ort nicht mehr verlassen, ohne viele Leben zu beenden.

„Niemand nennt Thranduil Oropherion einen Feigling", bekräftigte der einzige König im Feld die Kampfentschlossenheit der nun _ehemaligen_ Verfolgten.

„Ich hasse ihn", murmelte Varya nervös und fing an, auf ihren Daumennagel zu beißen, weil ihre Unterlippe inzwischen durch und der Geschmack von Blut nicht wirklich angenehm war. Die Seele eines Löwen im perfekten Äußeren eines königlichen Kriegers. Sie hätte ihr Herz lieber an einen Apotheker verlieren sollen wie Gilnín, dann würde ihr Leben in friedlicheren Bahnen verlaufen.

Unten auf der Straße waren die beiden Kampflinien nur noch knapp zwanzig Schritte von einander entfernt. Jeden Moment würden sie aufeinander treffen und das Blutbad beginnen.

o

* * *

o

Elladan besaß als einziger der Zwillinge eine ganz besondere Gabe. Nicht etwa die, dass seine Pläne und Strategien immer missverstanden wurden von seiner Umwelt – das war eher ein Fluch, unter dem sein Vater nach eigener Aussage früher auch zu leiden gehabt hatte. Nein, es war das Geschenk eines absolut präzisen Orientierungssinnes. Präziser noch, als er bei den Erstgeborenen ohnehin üblich war. Instinktiv wusste er, an welcher Stelle er sich befinden musste, soweit ihm das Gelände nur entfernt bekannt war und wenn es nur ein einziger Blick zuvor auf eine Karte gewesen war.

Instinktiv sagte dieser Orientierungssinn ihm nun auch, dass das stundenlange Marschieren durch den Tunnel sie weder ins Freie noch an einen Punkt bringen würde, an dem sie auf Erestors Geheimgang treffen würden. Eine ganz andere Befürchtung verdichtete sich stattdessen. Seine Schritte wurden langsamer.

„Was ist los?" erkundigte sich Elrohir über Galens Kopf hinweg.

Anfangs hatten sie den immer noch etwas angeschlagenen Rhûnar-Heiler zwischen sich genommen, doch schon eine ganze Weile war dieser Tunnel so schmal geworden, dass sie nur noch hintereinander gehen konnten.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", murmelte Elladan und bedeutete seinem Bruder, besser anzuhalten. „Warte hier, ich sehe nach."

„Gute Idee", sagte Galen und ließ sich an Ort und Stelle auf den Boden sinken. „Eine Pause ist ganz nett."

Elrohir ging neben ihm in die Hocke und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken. „Ruh dich aus, Galen. Schlaf am besten etwas. Ich wecke dich, wenn Elladan wieder zurück ist."

Die beiden Brüder tauschten einen besorgten Blick. Galen war zu Tode erschöpft. Keiner von ihnen beiden hatte daran gedacht, dass Elronds Rettung ihn vielleicht bis an seine Grenzen gebracht hatte. Er hatte so einen gelassenen Eindruck gemacht danach. Galens Heilkräfte waren ihnen bislang immer wie eine unversiegbare Quelle vorgekommen, aber so war es offenbar nicht. Oder der Feind, den er in Elrond bekämpft hatte, war noch weit schrecklicher gewesen, als sie sich überhaupt hatten ausmalen können. Was auch der Grund war, ihr Freund brauchte Ruhe und die war hier unten nicht zu finden. Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich wieder ins Haus zurück.

Elladan stellte die Laterne auf den Boden und rückte dann weiter in diesem Tunnel vor. Der leichte Schein begleitete ihn noch eine ganze Weile und für den Rest der Strecke würde er sich auf seine anderen Sinne verlassen müssen. Aber wenn seine Ahnungen stimmten, war es kein langer Weg mehr bis zum Endpunkt dieses Tunnels.

Es sei denn natürlich, auch seine Decke war eingebrochen und sie saßen endgültig fest. Dieser Gang war uralt, das war Elladan mittlerweile klar. Er musste schon existiert haben, lange bevor über ihm Imladris in die Felsen gebaut wurde. Ein großer Teil war offenbar natürlichen Ursprungs, zumeist die schmaleren Stellen so wie diese hier. Ein anderer Teil zeigte Spuren von Bearbeitung, ohne dass die Natur der Bergleute sich erkennen ließ. Zwerge vielleicht, aber Elladan bezweifelte es. Jedenfalls keine von denen, die heute noch existierten, dafür war die Arbeit zu primitiv.

Der Lichtschein der Laterne erreichte seine Grenze und Elladan ließ leicht eine Handfläche über die Wand gleiten, um ein Gefühl für die Richtung des Ganges zu bekommen. Er brauchte nicht wesentlich langsamer zu gehen. Die einzige Gefahr war, dass die Decke womöglich zu niedrig würde. Das würde er ja dann deutlich spüren.

Sie hatten einen wahren Irrweg hinter sich, der mehr als einmal an Abzweigungen zu anderen, noch niedrigeren Gängen geendet hatte, die schon lange eingestürzt waren. Das ungute Gefühl verdichtete sich zunehmend. Mit jedem Schritt sozusagen, auch wenn es nicht mehr allzu viele in der Dunkelheit waren, bis sich ein erneuter Lichtschein vor ihm an den zerklüfteten Tunnelwänden abzeichnete. Langsam, sehr langsam jetzt und noch mehr um Geräuschlosigkeit bemüht, als es ihm ohnehin zu Eigen war, näherte er sich der Lichtquelle.

Ein Ausgang zeichnete sich schon nach der nächsten Gangbiegung vor ihm ab. Dem flackernden Schein nach zu urteilen, brannte dahinter ein Feuer. Schritt für Schritt schob er sich weiter heran. Es war tatsächlich ein Lagerfeuer. Ein sehr großes sogar, das aus ein paar Holzstämmen zusammengeschichtet war. Elladan versuchte, den Wechsel zwischen Licht und Schatten mit leicht zusammen gekniffenen Augen auszugleichen, um mehr erkennen zu können. Es blieb bei den Bewegungen der Flammen, mehr war nicht auszumachen.

Elladan wusste trotzdem, wo er sich befand. Sie waren im Grunde nur einen großen Halbkreis gelaufen. Er wusste ebenfalls, wer dieses Feuer entzündet hatte. Einen Moment lehnte er sich gegen die Tunnelwand, spürte die scharfen Kanten der Felsen in seinem Rücken und rieb sich müde über die Augen. Es half nichts, sie mussten unbedingt hier raus. Elladan seufzte unmerklich und schob sich dann vorsichtig an den Tunnelausgang heran. Er hätte Galens Stab mitnehmen sollen, die einzige Waffe, die sich wirklich im Moment so bezeichnen ließ. Stattdessen zückte er seinen Dolch und kam sich reichlich lächerlich dabei vor.

Noch war alles ruhig vor dem Ausgang. Nicht einmal ein Schnaufen war zu hören. Vielleicht hatten sie ja Glück. Noch einmal zögerte er etwas und trat dann einen halben Schritt auf den Sims hinaus. Er hätte es beinahe nicht gehört, weil im Feuer einer der Holzscheite knackte. Eigentlich war es mehr eine Ahnung.

Sie rettete ihm das Leben.

Er sprang wieder zurück, machte einige hastige Schritte. Im nächsten Moment sauste an der Stelle, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte, eine mächtige Keule nieder und landete dröhnend auf dem Boden.

„Schade!" quietschte Iff und versuchte, seinen massigen Körper in den Tunnel zu zwängen.

Elladan stolperte noch einige Meter rückwärts, bis die herumtastenden Pranken des Trolls ihn auf keinen Fall mehr erreichen konnten. Der Koloss steckte bis zu den Schultern im Gang fest und wedelte erbost vor ihm herum.

„Vergiss es, Dicker!" schnauzte Elladan ihn böse an. „Heute wirst du keine Elben fressen!"

„Irgendwann kommt ihr raus!" zischelte Iff. „Ihr müsst rauskommen."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja!" Iff versuchte, sich noch weiter vorzuschieben. „Sonst wärst du nicht hier, wenn da ein anderer Weg wäre."

Wortlos drehte sich Elladan um und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Soviel Logik hätte er dem schwachsinnigen Troll gar nicht zugetraut. Es konnte natürlich auch ein Glückstreffer sein. Wie auch immer, ihre Optionen hatten sich gerade so ziemlich in Nichts aufgelöst.

„Die Trolle?" fragte Elrohir leise, als sein Bruder wieder bei ihm angelangt war.

Elladan nickte nur. Elrohir wusste es sowieso. Er musste Iff gehört haben und außerdem spüren, was in seinem Zwilling vorging. Umgekehrt war es schließlich genauso. Elrohir machte sich Sorgen um den Ithildrim, der sich wie ein Kind auf dem Boden zusammen gekauert hatte und mit halbgeschlossenen Augen tief schlief.

„Wir können nicht ewig hier bleiben", sagte Elrohir nach einer Weile. „Selbst wenn man uns vermisst, bezweifle ich, dass sie uns ausgerechnet hier suchen."

„Sicher nicht." Elladan ergriff Galens Kampfstab und wog ihn prüfend in der Hand. „Wir warten noch, bis Galen sich etwas erholt hat, dann versuche ich, den beiden Idioten da draußen zu entwischen und Hilfe zu holen. Ihr zwei müsst sie etwas ablenken."

„Klingt gut."

Misstrauisch musterte Elladan seinen Bruder. „Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Ja, besser jedenfalls, als Erestors Geheimgang näher zu untersuchen."

„Ich hab nicht mit Trollen hier rechnen können, oder?"

„Weißt du, Bruder, bei deinem Geschick haben wir richtig Glück, dass es nicht eine ganze Horde Warge ist, in die du uns geführt hast."

„Hab ich dich etwa gezwungen, mitzumachen?"

„Nein, aber Adar wäre nicht sehr begeistert, wenn dir was passiert. Einer muss schließlich auf dich aufpassen."

„Und das bist dann du?"

„Ich bin es immer."

Elladan grinste. „Wir sind schließlich nicht umsonst Zwillinge."

„Das sagst du jedes Mal", schmunzelte Elrohir und zog die Beine an, damit sich Elladan ihm gegenüber an die Gangwand setzen konnte. „Wir müssen Galen hier heil rausbringen. Adar würde es uns nie verzeihen, wenn ihm was passiert."

„Und Varya auch nicht", ergänzte Elladan grimmig.

„Legolas."

„Forlos."

Elrohir seufzte. „Adar und er zusammen sind allerdings ein Problem. Dieser Hauptmann hat so eine dunkle Aura."

„Er ist Thranduils Gardekommandant. Du weißt doch, wie das mit diesen Burschen ist. Alle etwas ungewöhnlich."

„Wie Haldir."

„Wie Haldir." Elladan lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Er würde eine Menge dafür geben, wenn auch nur einer von dieser Liste nun in der Nähe wäre – ausgenommen Varya vielleicht.

o

* * *

o

Thranduil hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als der Wortführer der Räuber regelrecht von seinem Pferd gehoben wurde. Ein Pfeil steckte in seiner Brust. Der Mann fiel zwischen seine Begleiter, riss einen zweiten mit sich aus dem Sattel und sie landeten auf dem Boden. Erestor vernahm mit einer gewissen Genugtuung die Schreie des Mannes, der von den Hufen der Pferde zertrampelt wurde.

Von beiden Seiten der Straße strömten jetzt die Bruchtalgardisten heran. Sie erreichten die vorher so bedrängten Elben einen Moment, bevor dies Marsdens Männern gelang. Keine Überzahl mehr für die Räuber. Das Blatt hatte sich gewendet.

Erestor trieb Varyas Pferd, das eine geradezu überirdische Gelassenheit in dem ausbrechenden Kampfgetümmel bewies, voran. Er wollte einen bestimmten Räuber haben. Marsdens Blut gehörte Erestor und Naurcrists Klinge. Ungeduldig hieb er zu beiden Seiten auf die ein, die eindeutig keine Elben oder Waldläufer waren. Dabei suchten seine Augen unablässig das Gesicht Marsdens.

Seinen Begleitern war egal, wen sie mit ihren Schwertern erwischten. Thranduil hatte offenbar nicht wirklich verwunden, dass er zur Flucht gezwungen worden war und der erste Räuber, der ihm vor das Schwert kam, verlor im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Kopf. Danach schien es dem Waldelb etwas besser zu gehen und er beschränkte sich darauf, seine Gegner zu töten, ohne Teile ihrer Körper auf der Straße zu verstreuen.

Neben Erestor tauchte ein Räuber mit einer Art Speer auf. Der Seneschall hob sein Schwert, um die Waffe abzuwehren, als der Gesichtsausdruck des Angreifers von Mordlust zu purer Überraschung wechselte. Er ließ den Speer fallen und sah an sich herunter. Die Spitze eines Schwertes ragte aus seiner Brust, wurde dann zurückgezogen und der Kerl fiel langsam zur Seite. Damit gab er den Blick frei auf Thranduils Hauptmann, der kurz den Kopf neigte und sich dann wortlos wieder seiner Hauptaufgabe zuwandte, nämlich seinen König zu schützen.

Pfeile schwirrten aus den Bäumen am Wegesrand heran. Grau befiedert für Imladris und Grün und Golden befiedert für Düsterwald.

„Da hinten ist er", rief Gildor und zeigte die Straße herunter, wo sich Marsden ein gutes Stück hinter seinen Männern noch in relativer Sicherheit befand.

Erestors Augen wurden schmal. Nicht nur Marsden, sondern auch Hestia warteten dort ab, wie dieser Kampf sich wenden würde. „Er gehört mir!" donnerte Erestor Richtung Bogenschützen, die die beiden mit Sicherheit schon ins Visier genommen hatten.

„Dann nehme ich das Mädchen", verkündete Glorfindel, der gerade mit einem eleganten Schwung einen der Angreifer entwaffnete, bevor er ihm die Schwertspitze über die Kehle zog.

„Was auch sonst?" lächelte Erestor schmal. Er konzentrierte sich eher darauf, einen Weg durch das Getümmel zu finden, ohne zuviel Energie darauf zu verschwenden, diesen Räubern das Lebenslicht auszublasen. Wirkliche Gegner waren sie im direkten Zweikampf nicht und er hasste es, sich mit Dilettanten abgeben zu müssen.

Marsdens Blick lag jetzt genau auf Erestor. Es war keine Angst, die sich darin spiegelte, nur abgrundtiefer Hass. Dann sagte er etwas zu Hestia und beide wendeten ihre Pferde, um sich davonzumachen. Erestor sandte ihnen einen stillen Fluch nach. Eine Verfolgung unter umgekehrten Vorzeichen war das Letzte, was sie jetzt brauchen konnten. Dennoch glitten seine Augen prüfend über die Kämpfenden, um abschätzen zu können, ob man ihn wirklich noch hier brauchte. Er stutzte, als er wieder dieses bekannte Gesicht entdeckte. Diesem Mann verdankte er das Fiasko der vergangenen Tage.

„Das erklärt einiges", war es von Gildor zu vernehmen. „Leg die Waffe weg, Tormsen. Sofort!"

Tormsen! Erestor hätte sich fast vor die Stirn geschlagen. Der Stallbursche, den Orodan vor ein paar Jahren fast totgeschlagen hatte, weil er ihn dabei erwischte, wie er sich an einem der sterblichen Küchenmädchen hatte vergehen wollen. Kein Wunder, dass Tormsen ihn erkannt hatte. Vor den Augen von Elrond und Erestor hatte man ihn regelrecht aus Imladris herausgeprügelt.

Tormsen sah sich hektisch um, als die Elbenfürsten auf ihn zu rückten. Genau wie sein Anführer und die meisten anderen, die überhaupt noch am Leben waren, suchte er sein Heil jetzt lieber in der Flucht. Glorfindel machte ihm jedoch einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Ein gezielter Griff in den Nacken, ein kurzer Ruck und dieser Abschaum landete auf dem Boden.

Ohne weiter auf das Getümmel um ihn herum zu achten, hielt Erestor neben ihm an und stieg ab. Marsden war nun ohnehin außerhalb seiner Reichweite, Hestia auch und es blieb nur noch dieser Kerl.

„Steh auf!" befahl er ruhig. „Ich töte niemanden, der vor mir wie ein Wurm im Staub herumkriecht."

„Ich schon", erklärte Glorfindel fröhlich. „Nur für den Fall, dass er nicht aufstehen will, mein ich."

Die Gefahr bestand jedoch nicht. Mit einer für einen Sterblichen sicherlich erstaunlichen Gewandtheit sprang der Mann hoch und stürmte mit einem Messer in der Hand auf Erestor zu. Bei einem anderen Sterblichen hätte er vielleicht sogar eine Chance gehabt, bei einem elbischen Krieger kam dieses Verhalten Selbstmord gleich. Zu schnell für Tormsens Wahrnehmung war die Bewegung, mit der Erestor den Schwertarm streckte. Einen kurzen Moment schien Naurcrist wie aus dem Nichts zwischen ihnen zu schweben, dann war Tormsen vom eigenen Schwung vorwärts getragen direkt in die Klinge hineingerannt.

„Viel zu schneller Tod", befand Erestor mit leichtem Widerwillen in der Stimme und zog das Schwert wieder aus dem Toten heraus.

„Du hast zu hohe Ansprüche." Glorfindel ließ sich von Asfaloth' Rücken gleiten und stellte sich an Erestors Seite. Mit dem Fuß drehte er Tormsen auf den Rücken. „Wir hätten ihn damals schon töten sollen. Aber ich schätze, die Kleine, an der er sich vergreifen wollte, wird sich trotzdem über die Neuigkeit freuen."

Auch die letzten von Marsdens Kumpanen gaben nun Fersengeld. Sie hatten den Kampf verloren. Aber sie lebten noch und das war ein unhaltbarer Zustand.

„Keine Verfolgung." Thranduils Stimme hing wie ein leises Donnergrollen über der Straße. „Durch niemanden. Nicht jetzt!"

„Er mag keine Verfolgungen", murmelte Glorfindel grinsend. „Gleich droht er mit Exil in Imladris."

„Da bin ich aber beeindruckt", erwiderte Erestor kopfschüttelnd.

Ein schneller Rundblick ergab, dass der Kampf nicht nur beendet, sondern auch ohne Verluste für die Erstgeborenen verlaufen war. Die meisten waren jetzt abgestiegen, einige hatten kleinere Blessuren. Erestor suchte kurz die Menge ab und war zufrieden, als er Estel unversehrt bei Halbarad erblickte. Aus einem Baum am südlichen Straßenrand ließ sich gerade Legolas zu Boden, aus einem am nördlichen Straßenrand ein Bruchtaler Bogenschütze.

Der Moment der Desorientierung, der jedem Ende eines Kampfes folgte, wurde hier hoch begleitet von der Erschöpfung derjenigen, die so lange auf der Flucht gewesen waren. Die Pferde schnaubten noch immer etwas heftiger, einige von Thranduils Leibwachen waren regelrecht auf ihnen zusammen gesackt. Andere standen vorne übergebeugt auf dem Boden, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt und versuchten, den abrupten Gegensatz aus stundenlanger Anstrengung und plötzlicher Ruhe auszugleichen.

In dieser irgendwie verlangsamten Atmosphäre fiel umso mehr auf, dass die Rhûnar-Heilerin wie ein Irrlicht auf die Straße gelaufen kam, sich prüfend umsah und dann Thranduil beinahe umrannte, so heftig fiel sie ihm um den Hals.

Glorfindel seufzte. „Warum hab ich keine Heilerin, die den Boden anbetet, auf dem ich schreite?"

„Weil Heilerinnen wahrscheinlich zu intelligent sind, um sich mit dir einzulassen", erklärte Erestor boshaft. „Außerdem scheint mir, dass man Nerven aus Granit braucht, um diese Art Elbin zu überleben."

Varya verschwand jetzt auf der anderen Seite der Straße wieder zwischen den Bäumen, dichtauf gefolgt von Halbarad und Estel. Erestor runzelte leicht die Stirn. Er hatte den Gedanken verdrängt, wie die Frau des Waldläufers diese höllische Nacht wohl überstanden hatte. Langsam und beinahe gegen seinen Willen setzte er sich in Bewegung.

Weit führte ihn der Weg nicht in den Wald hinein. Am Fuße eines Baumes, zwischen zwei Wurzeln, hatte Halbarad seine Frau auf den weichen Boden gebettet. Varya kniete bereits neben ihr. Sie hatte diese sonst so voll heilender Kraft fast überfließenden Hände untätig im Schoß liegen, den Blick auf Marain gerichtet. Beinahe ausdruckslos war ihr Gesicht, das sie jetzt zu Halbarad hob, der auf der anderen Seite stand, den Abklang von Hoffnung noch auf den müden, blutbespritzten Zügen.

Die Gegenwart von Leben war für jeden Erstgeborenen ein spürbarer Zustand, fast wie ein milder Lufthauch, der ihn umgab. Aber genauso war es mit der Abwesenheit von Leben. Kälte schien mit jedem Atemzug Erestors Lungen zu füllen, während er den Blick nicht von den so jungen, hübschen Zügen der Sterblichen abwenden konnte, die die Erfüllung ihres Schicksals irgendwo auf einer staubigen Landstraße gefunden hatte.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld", raunte Glorfindel ihm kaum hörbar zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Erestor musterte den Freund einen Moment. „Vielleicht nicht. Ich weiß aber, wer dafür verantwortlich ist."

„Marsden wird sterben", erklang Halbarads vor mühsamer Selbstbeherrschung beinahe flache Stimme.

„Du musst an deine Tochter denken", schluchzte Hanne verängstigt, die sich wohl instinktiv allen angeschlossen hatte, die nun den Platz unter dem Baum bevölkerten.

„Genau das mache ich", sagte der Waldläufer grimmig. „Keine Sorge, Frau, ich werde nicht den Verstand verlieren. Aber ich werde auch nicht untätig bleiben. Lord Erestor?"

Abwehrend verschränkte dieser die Arme vor der Brust. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass jetzt eine überstürzte Entscheidung getroffen wurde, nur weil dieser Mann in Trauer beinahe umkam. „Wir müssen erst nach Imladris zurück und unsere Kräfte wieder erneuern. Wenn das geschehen ist, werden wir Euch jede Hilfe zuteil werden lassen, Halbarad. Vorher jedoch nicht."

Der Dunadan winkte mit einer knappen Bewegung ab. „Darum wollte ich nicht bitten. Ihr seid mir nichts schuldig, aber dennoch…"

„Was?"

„Bringt meine tote Frau nach Imladris und bestattet sie. Und achtet auf meine Tochter." Halbarad machte keine Anstalten, sich seiner Frau oder seiner Tochter zu nähern. Er schien sich beinahe davor zu fürchten. Seine Hände lagen verkrampft auf dem Griff seines Schwertes. „Und erweist mir und Marain die Ehre, ihr einen Namen zu geben."

Erestor erstarrte förmlich, bis er schließlich langsam nickte.

„Gut", meinte Halbarad erleichtert. „Ich werde wohl nicht lange brauchen."

„Und ich begleite dich", war es zur Überraschung aller von Estel zu hören. Nach seinem störrischen Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, würde er sich kaum in dieser Entscheidung umstimmen lassen.

Glorfindel wollte zwar etwas sagen, schloss den Mund aber wieder und schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Keine Risiken, Estel. Elrond würde es uns nie verzeihen."

Als die beiden mit den sehr viel frischeren Pferden der Bruchtalgardisten ausgestattet die Straße Richtung Westen davon ritten, stand Erestor noch eine ganze Weile da und sah ihnen nach. Eine dunkle Flamme war in ihm entbrannt, die erst dann wieder verlöschen würde, wenn Marsdens Blut über seine Hände rann.

o

* * *

o

**Kaya**** Unazuki**: Äh, ich habe noch nicht so die rechte Ahnung. Eigentlich sollten es zwanzig werden, aber mich dünkt, es werden noch ein oder zwei mehr. Immerhin ist Marsden noch auf freiem Fuß, die Trolle lungern noch in Imladris rum und überhaupt.

**Ithiliell**: Marain ist tot, tut mir leid. Ging aber nicht anders. Irgendwie lief es ja auch darauf hinaus, oder? Das mit den verschiedenen Schauplätzen ist noch so ein Fluch. Kaum hab ich es geschafft, sie zusammenzuführen, tauchen in meinem Hirn wieder neue auf und ich verstreu die Truppe in alles Winde.

Hm, ein bisschen Varya und Thranduil ist diesmal auch wieder drin. Kommt jetzt eigentlich fast jedes Kapitel vor. Beziehungsprobleme sind doch was sehr ergiebiges –grins-

**Serena**: Um es mit einem bekannten Hologramm zu sagen: Benennen Sie bitte die Art des äh elbischen Notfalles! Ohne Bezeichnung kann er ja nix machen.

Ha, auch Trolle haben ihre Sternstunden der Logik und auch Elronds Erben kommen gelegentlich zu ihrem Ziel, wenn auch auf Umwegen. Elladan wird mal ein ganz, ganz Großer. Elrond hat auch klein angefangen.

**Iary**: ‚Oh, äh, Iary, hallo.' Haare sortiert und sich ordentlich hinsetzt. Methos Klamotten unter den Tisch schiebt mit dem Fuß. ‚Ja, wie geht es denn so? Methos? Nein, den hab ich gar nicht gesehen – räusper – muss wohl schon bei Cirdan sein.'

‚Nicht ganz' Grummeln aus dem Hintergrund. ‚Wo sind meine Stiefel?'

‚Ignorier das, Iary. Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht, ganz ehrlich.' Leichtes Scheppern der Hintertür abwartet.

So, den Begriff ‚Fluchtweg' kann man doch beliebig dehnen. Theoretisch war es erstmal eine Möglichkeit, den Trollen zu entkommen. Was später dann passiert, konnte niemand wissen. Blöde Tunnel, dauernd stürzen irgendwelche Abzweigungen ein. Aber Elladan macht das schon.

**Snapes-Praline** Hallo erstmal, schön von dir ein Review zu bekommen. Schön auch, dass dir die Heiler und…Reihe so gut gefällt. Zum Glück hat mich ja noch niemand gefragt, wer mein Lieblingscharakter ist. Diese Liste würde wahrscheinlich ewig lang werden. Selbst bei den Bösewichtern erwische ich mich immer wieder selbst, dass ich mir denke, so durch und durch böse ist doch wirklich keiner. Auch der oder der muss irgendwo eine nette Ader haben. Oder irgendwas, das ihn für jemand anderen sympathisch macht.

Natürlich hab ich auch Favoriten. Thranduil zum Beispiel –grins zustimmend-. Ja, den alten, grummeligen Waldelbenkönig mit der ansprechenden Optik mag ich doch sehr. Wobei ich manchmal ganz tief in mir feststelle, dass Glorfindel wahrscheinlich einen echten Stein im Brett bei mir hat. So kann es einem gehen (Glorfindel-Story vormerkt). Der Balrogtöter verdient einen Solo-Auftritt.

Ein dickes Lob für mich ist, wenn du sagst, dass die Charaktere in die Story passen und sich auch entsprechend benehmen. Sozusagen ihren eigenen Charakter auch mit Leben füllen. Anders kann ich es nicht formulieren. Irgendwann haben sich die kleinen Teufel nämlich alle mehr oder weniger selbständig gemacht und diktieren mit elbisch eingebildet, was sie gerne nun machen würden. Naja, was macht man nicht alles für die Erstgeborenen.

**Lacci**-knuddel zurück- Ich weiß ja, du und Haldir seid eine ganz große Hassliebe –gacker-. Der Elb ist nun mal ein Galadhrim, die haben alle einen an der Schüssel, zu viele Bäume eben. Aber die Exzentriker unter den Elben haben es ja auch nicht leicht. Dauernd stolpern irgendwelche Touristen durch ihre Vorgärten, die kontaminierte Ringe mit sich rumschleppen.

Mit einer Ionnin-Zucht könnte ich wahrscheinlich richtig Geld machen, fällt mir so langsam auf. Der Bursche ist ja richtig vielseitig einsetzbar. Das einzige Problem, was noch gelöst werden müsste, wären die äh natürlichen Hinterlassenschaften eines 3 Meter langen Salamanders. Solche Katzenklos gibt es einfach noch nicht.

Du weißt doch, wie diese Elben sind. Wenn sie einmal ihr Herz verschenkt haben, ist nix mehr drin. Thranduil wäre wohl einfach nur anstrengend und würde dauernd deinen Taschenrechner blockieren, weil er überlegt, wie viel von seinem schönen Staatsschatz die Elbin seiner Träume gerade mal wieder im nächsten Apotheken-Großhandel lässt.

Erestor ist sicher gewöhnungsbedürftig und nicht jedermanns Sache. Zumeist hat man sich ja so ein Charakter-Bild zurecht gelegt. Da hatte ich wiederum Glück, weil ich mich vor Heiler und Geister überhaupt nicht mit ihm befasst hatte und dann kamen diese Anmerkungen über ihn und es fing an, in meiner Gehirnskiste zu brodeln. Patsch, war das Unglück passiert. Der ‚sich selbst reinschreibende Elb' – ein Story-Virus, gegen den ich noch nie ein Kraut gefunden habe.

**Feanen**: Ein FASS von dem Obstbrand? Willst du mir einen Mordversuch anhängen? Das verkraftet keiner, nicht mal jemand im Abi-Stress. Wie wäre es für den Anfang mit einer kleinen Flasche? Und wenn es nicht schmeckt, steckst du eben die Prüfungsarbeit damit in Brand. Soll ja bekanntlich für vieles taugen.

**Erunya**: Stell dir nur mal vor, du fällst in so einen Hexenkessel voll Krabbeltiere. Da wird man nachher eigen, was alle Arten dieser Viecher angeht. So ein Kindheitstrauma haut den stärksten Elb aus den Socken. Ich hab mir vorher ein paar Bilder von den Viechern angesehen, also mein Fall sind sie auch nicht. Außerdem gibt es auch noch Ausschlag. Bäh, Gildor tat mir beim Schreiben beinahe leid. Beinahe…

Die Matrix-Szene, ja, die Ähnlichkeit will ich ja auch nicht abstreiten. Aber wie bereits erwähnt, gab es diese Bewegungen auch schon vor Neo und ich hatte sie da so vor Augen mit diesem beeindruckenden, eleganten Elb, dessen hellgoldene Haare sich dann noch entsprechend bewegen…äh, ich konnte nicht anders. Hey, auf die Zeitlupe hab ich aber verzichtet.

**Sarah0683:** Mensch, überall wohin ich blicke, ist der Klausurenstress ausgebrochen. Mein Mitleid ist jedem bedauernswerten Geschöpf in dieser Lage gewiss.

Hm, gibt es eigentlich jemanden, der Elrond nicht leiden kann? Was hat der Elb nur an sich? Hat jemand eine Antwort darauf? Mir geht es nämlich genauso. Da verzeiht man ihm doch auch, dass seine Söhne gelegentlich etwas ungewöhnlich agieren. Sie sind halt noch unternehmungslustiger als der liebe Ada. Wobei der ja wohl auch seinen Anteil an Abenteuern in der Jugend gehabt hat.

Keine Sorge wegen Elrohir, der hat die Kurve noch mal gekriegt. Freundschaft geht eben sehr weit und Rhûnar-Heiler haben ohnehin immer ein kleines Problem damit, mit ihren Kräften zu haushalten. Es soll auch normale Behandlungsmethoden geben, Mordor-Paste oder ähnliches. Eine Aspirin und drei Tage Ruhe, das Übliche eben.

Die Trolle kriegen sie schon noch in den Griff. Es wird verstärkt daran gearbeitet. Wenn der Hilfstrupp erstmal da ist, ja dann! Wobei sie zurzeit noch den Weg suchen. Kann also noch etwas dauern. Aber die Jungs halten schon durch. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn Elladan es am Ende nicht wieder hinbiegt. Es könnte allerdings auch daran liegen, dass Manwe Mitleid mit Elrond hatte und dem Burschen einen persönlichen Schutz-Valar zugeteilt hat. Puck, den Vielbeschäftigten, oder so.

**MoJa** Darüber, wie die Trolle reingekommen sind, hab ich mir so meine Gedanken gemacht. Das meiste erklärt sich im nächsten Kapitel und auch, wo denn der Dritte abgeblieben ist. Die Riesenspinnen wollte ich nicht überstrapazieren. Es wäre auch noch ein Problem gewesen, zu erklären, wie sie überhaupt bis nach Imladris gekommen sind. Eigentlich halten sie sich eher östlich des Anduin auf und das mit der Wanderschaft wäre etwas abrupt in der Storyline aufgetaucht. Die Trolle waren schon drin, anfangs zwar nicht unbedingt mit dem Hintergedanken, dass sie direkt in Imladris auftauchen, aber einen Zusammenstoß hatte ich von Anfang an geplant.

Eigendynamik ist gut. Es fehlt eigentlich nur noch, dass sich Elrond auch noch eben auf die Socken macht, um mal nachzuschauen, ob auch alle den Heimweg gefunden haben. Aber keine Sorge, der muss sich immer noch was ausruhen. Ich kann mich also beherrschen.

Hatten sie jetzt genug zu tun? Und sie sind immer noch nicht fertig! –grins- Noch lebt Marsden und das gefällt mir ebenso wenig wie es wohl Erestor in den Kram passt.

Leute! Kann hier denn niemand mehr einem feindlichen Objekt ausweichen, ohne dass alle sofort Neo erkennen? Der Kerl hat die Bewegung schließlich auch geklaut – ich sag nur Jackie Chan. Da ich sie auch geborgt hab, ist das jetzt wohl: Diebe unter sich! Aber sie ist elegant und sie ist herrliche, ich konnte nicht anders, Herr Richter. Ich bitte um Milde!

Legolas ist im Vergleich zu den anderen auch so angelegt, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Ganz zu Beginn der Heiler-Storys konnte ich nicht so viel mit ihm anfangen. Ich wusste nicht so recht, wie ich ihn einschätzen soll. Aber ziemlich bald wurde aus ihm eine Art von Vernunft erleuchteter Gegenpol zu den anderen. Der Elb hat die Ruhe weg. Außerdem ist er zukünftiger König, das macht selbstbewusst und gelassen, denk ich mir.


	18. Vorsicht Abgrund!

**Disclaimer**Wie bereits HÄUFIG erwähnt, liegen sämtliche Urheberrechte bei Tolkien oder seinen Erben. Mir gehören ein paar Charas und den großen Rest habe ich mir sowieso nur geliehen.

**A/N:** Gilraen hat einige Jahre in Imladris gelebt. Eigentlich, bis Aragorn sich aufgemacht hat in die Wildnis. Unbeschwert, wie man als ff-Autor nun mal ist, hab ich das hier etwas abgewandelt. Sie war bestimmt eine tolle Mutter und sehr warmherzig. Man möge mir die AU verzeihen.

**o**

**18.**** Kapitel:Vorsicht -Abgrund!**

o

„Ich bin für den linken Gang."

„Nein", erklärte Leiloss energisch. „Den ganz bestimmt nicht."

Figwit machte wieder seine eingeschnappte Miene. Wahrscheinlich glaubte er, damit überheblich auszusehen, aber Leiloss wusste, was Arroganz war, seit sie Haldir begegnet war. Figwit war um Welten und Zeitalter davon entfernt. „Und warum nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Er stinkt!" Leiloss rümpfte die Nase. „Das merkt man doch."

„Ich rieche gar nichts."

„Ithildrim haben einen wirklich überaus gut ausgeprägten Geruchssinn", warf Gilnín ein.

„Das geht dann wohl zu Lasten ihres Verstandes!"

Leiloss schnappte nach Luft und wandte sich anklagend an Gilnín. „So was darf er nicht sagen!"

„Äh…", machte der Heiler nicht sehr loyal.

„Darf ich wohl. Ich darf alles sagen, was mir durch den Kopf geht."

„Das wird ja dann zum Glück nicht viel sein", giftete sie zurück.

„Wir nehmen am besten den Weg in der Mitte", murmelte Gilnín und trat die sofortige Flucht dorthin an.

Leiloss rempelte an Figwit vorbei und folgte dem schwarzhaarigen Heiler, der wohl erstes Blutvergießen befürchtete. Eigentlich benahm sie sich kindisch, aber dieser Figwit ging ihr gehörig auf die Nerven. So gehörig, dass sie aus lauter Trotz gegen diese linke Abzweigung gestimmt hatte. Dabei versprach gerade die unheimlichste – und der Gestank war eindeutig unheimlich – den größten Erfolg. Aber sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, jetzt doch noch einen Rückzieher zu machen.

Der mittlere Weg gefiel ihr nämlich auch nicht. Sie war zwar benommen gewesen, als sie sich damals durch diese Gänge gekämpft hatten, aber trotzdem erinnerte sie sich etwas verschwommen, dass es dieser gewesen war, den sie in umgekehrter Richtung bereits einmal zurückgelegt hatten.

„Den Weg kenne ich", verkündete Hinner nun auch prompt. „Den hat Borzo uns lang geführt."

„Na wunderbar", sagte Figwit. „Jetzt besuchen wir auch noch diesen Ork."

„Es ist _Euer_ Ork", stichelte Leiloss. „In Rhûnar haben wir solche Untermieter nicht."

„Dort hat man Euch, das dürfte einen Ork allemal wettmachen."

„Vielleicht weiß er ja, wo die drei sind", schwatzte Hinner unbeeindruckt weiter. „Wenn sich hier unten einer auskennt, dann bestimmt Borzo."

„Ich will nicht mit diesem Ork rumziehen", schmollte Leiloss und zündete im Vorbeigehen die Wandfackeln an, deren Flammen sich sofort nach oben reckten, damit der wenige Rauch durch kleine Öffnungen in der Decke abziehen konnte. In diesen Gängen war es wirklich stockduster, da brachte die elbische Nachtsicht gar nichts, sobald der Lichtkreis ihrer Laternen endete.

„Ich will auch nicht mit Euch rumziehen", kam es von Figwit. „Und was hilft es mir?"

Leiloss fuhr herum. Der Noldo war zwar größer als sie, aber sie würde ihn mit einer Hand umhauen können. „Ihr vergleicht mich mit einem Ork?"

„Was ist so schlimm daran, he?" grummelte es aus dem Dunkel vor ihnen.

„Ich wollte gerade erwähnen, dass wir Borzo bereits gefunden haben", erklärte Gilnín müde.

„Wer hat hier wen gefunden?" Mit einem leichten Scheppern seiner eisenbeschlagenen Stiefel stampfte der Hausork heran. Es fragte sich, wie er sich vorher so unbemerkt hatte nähern können. Orks war einfach nicht zu trauen.

Leiloss verzog das Gesicht. Dieser Kerl stank, er war hässlich, er aß Ratten und außerdem hatte man ihr beigebracht, dass Orks nun mal der Feind waren. So war es schon immer gewesen und bislang hatte sie noch keine vernünftige Erklärung gefunden, warum Lord Elrond hier überhaupt eine Ausnahme machte. Andererseits war der Elbenlord uralt und fürchterlich weise. Da konnte es natürlich sein, dass er mehr wusste als alle anderen Elben und Borzo ja doch irgendwie seine Existenzberechtigung hatte.

„Hallo, Borzo", grüßte Hinner mit viel weniger Vorbehalt. „Wie geht es dir?"

Unschlüssig betrachtete Saurons ausgemusterter Krieger den sterblichen Jungen. „Warum willst du das wissen?"

„Nur so." Hinner war durch nichts zu erschüttern, selbst nicht durch dieses Wesen mit den rotglimmenden Augen, das ihn wahrscheinlich bei anderer Gelegenheit über einem Feuer rösten würde. „Hast du zufällig Lord Elronds Söhne gesehen?"

„Die mögen mich nicht", knurrte Borzo und fummelte an seinem Gürtel herum.

„Borzo", kam es von Gilnín. „Hast du sie gesehen?"

„Nein!" Borzo holte eine lange Hanfschnur hervor und begann, in regelmäßigen Abständen Schlaufen hinein zu knoten. „Hab ich nich."

„Da hört Ihr es", triumphierte Figwit. „Dann brauchen wir auch nicht länger nach ihnen zu suchen. Ich schlage vor, wir kehren wieder um und bitten die Bruchtalgarde, das Tal abzusuchen."

Leiloss schürzte die Lippen. Irgendwie kam ihr Borzo noch verdächtiger als sonst vor. Den Tonfall kannte sie nämlich. Den gleichen beherrschte sie auch, wenn sie ein wenig an der Wahrheit vorbeischlitterte. Nicht, dass sie jemals lügen würde, sie zog die Wahrheit dann immer mehr wie ein Bettlaken zurecht, bis sie passte. „Aber du weißt, wo sie sind!"

„Nee."

„Doch!" behauptete Leiloss und baute sich in einem Anflug von Tapferkeit dicht vor ihm auf. Für Galen und die Zwillinge ertrug sie sogar die Nahsicht auf sein schwärzliches Gebiss voller spitzer, schlechter Zähne. Von seinem Atem gar nicht erst zu reden. „Ich hack dir die Finger einzeln ab, wenn du es uns nicht verrätst."

„Das darfst du nicht!" schnarrte er empört. „Lord Elrond würde es nicht zulassen."

Unerwartet kam Hilfe von Figwit. Er rückte an Leiloss' Seite und zog sein albernes Jagdmesser. „Er wird es selbst machen, wenn er erfährt, dass du seine Söhne in Gefahr bringst."

Borzo zuckte leicht zurück und brummelte in seinem fürchterlich rauen Dialekt einige üble Beschimpfungen vor sich hin. Jeder hier sprach gut genug Westron, um zumindest den Sinn dieser Abart davon zu verstehen. Wenigstens machte er sich nicht einfach davon. Leiloss war sich zwar sicher, dass sie selbst in diesem Tunnel gut genug zielte, um ihm einen Pfeil in seinen gekrümmten Rücken jagen zu können, aber das würde sie nicht wirklich weiter bringen.

„Sie sind in der großen Höhle", brummelte er schließlich widerwillig.

„Höhle? Hier unten sind Höhlen?" Figwit wirkte so erstaunt, als hätte Borzo behauptet, Elrond hätte Valinor vorübergehend im Keller untergebracht.

Leiloss seufzte. „Das ist jetzt wirklich keine Neuigkeit mehr. Welche Höhle meinst du, Borzo?"

Ein boshafter Blick traf sie. „Die mit den Trollen natürlich."

„Tr…" Gilnín lehnte sich an die Ziegelwand des Tunnels. „Hier können doch keine Trolle sein."

Borzo hatte Spaß. Das merkte man. Er wedelte etwas mit der verknoteten Schnur in der Luft herum. „Seit ein paar Tagen schon. Waren auf einmal da. Hab sie erst gehört und dann aufgestöbert, haben mich aber nicht bemerkt. Zwei Idioten, die nicht mehr aus dem Tal rauskommen."

Figwit stieß einen empörten Schrei aus. „Und warum hast du niemanden informiert?"

„Ich bin immer noch ein Ork."

Sprachlos starrte Erestors Gehilfe ihn an. „Lord Elrond hat dir hier Zuflucht gewährt und so dankst du es ihm?"

„Er ist ein Ork", wiederholte Leiloss mit gewisser Genugtuung. Es war sehr angenehm, wenn das Weltbild doch nicht so sehr von der Wirklichkeit abwich. „Orks und Elben sind Feinde."

„Eben", nickte Borzo, beglückt über so viel Verständnis.

„Schön, dass wir das geklärt haben." Leiloss war am Ende ihrer Geduld. Nicht, dass sie ohnehin viel davon hätte, aber langsam reichte es ihr. Sie packte Borzo an einem Fetzen seines…Hemdes oder wie auch immer man dieses schmierige Kleidungsstück nennen wollte und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Feinde hin oder her, wir retten die drei jetzt."

„Wir?" Figwit keuchte fast. „Gegen zwei Trolle? Ein Heiler, eine Verrückte, ich, ein Sterblicher und ein Ork? Ich bin dafür, dass wir Verstärkung holen."

„Das wäre wohl vernünftig", stammelte Gilnín.

Aus irgendeinem Grund war Leiloss der festen Überzeugung, dass sie einfach nicht die Zeit dafür hatten. „Abgelehnt. Borzo, führ uns zu den Trollen."

„Mach ich ja. Und was dann?"

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, rückte aber trotzdem energisch ihre Schwerter zurecht, die ihr doch ziemlich im Weg waren. Sie waren für weitaus größere Elben gemacht und ihre Spitzen schlugen beim Gehen gelegentlich auf dem Boden auf. „Das wird sich schon ergeben."

„Oh, Mann", murmelte Hinner. „Das gleiche hast du auch gesagt, als uns diese Sklavenhändler erwischt haben."

„Wühl nicht immer in der Vergangenheit."

„Wir werden alle sterben", grummelte Borzo. „Elben sind wirklich gefährlich."

o

* * *

o 

Den Unterarm auf den Oberschenkel gestützt, leicht zur linken Seite geneigt, waren Halbarads Augen unablässig auf den Boden gerichtet. Er würde die Spur der Flüchtenden nicht verlieren, auf gar keinen Fall. Und es war eigentlich auch nicht schwierig. Der Regen hatte den Boden genug aufgeweicht, dass die beschlagenen Hufe der Pferde deutliche Abdrücke hinterlassen hatten, hier in den noch nicht so bewaldeten Vorläufern der Trollhöhen. Alles war so deutlich, dass sie nicht einmal aus dem Sattel steigen mussten, um Marsden und den traurigen Rest seiner Männer weiter verfolgen zu können.

Aragorn hingegen ließ Halbarad nicht aus den Augen. Der Waldläufer machte nach außen einen völlig ruhigen Eindruck, aber hinter dieser Erstarrung lauerten so viele Emotionen darauf, endlich frei gesetzt zu werden, dass Aragorn sich vor dem Moment fürchtete, wenn es passieren würde. Er fragte sich, ob er wirklich der Richtige war, Halbarad jetzt beizustehen. Nicht in seiner Eigenschaft als Waldläufer, darin war sein Selbstvertrauen groß genug. „Halbarad, wir sollten rasten. Die Spur wird auch nachher noch lesbar sein."

Widerstrebend richtete sich der Dúnadan auf und ließ seinen Blick so überrascht umhergleiten, als wäre er gerade aus einem Traum erwacht und könnte nicht fassen, dass er sich hier an diesem Ort befände. Vielleicht war es ja sogar so, Aragorn war sich nicht sicher. „Anor hat den höchsten Punkt bereits überschritten", murmelte er verwundert. „Mir war nicht klar, wie lange wir ihnen schon folgen."

„Das denk ich mir." Aragorn deutete auf ein kleines Wäldchen weiter westlich. „Lass uns dort im Schatten ausruhen. Halbarad, sie werden uns auch nicht entkommen, wenn wir wenigstens unsere Kräfte wieder sammeln."

Der Platz war eine noch bessere Wahl, als Aragorn sich vorgestellt hatte. Eine grasbewachsene Mulde am Rand der jungen Eichen war noch immer mit glasklarem Regenwasser gefüllt, das sowohl ihre Pferde als auch sie selbst erfrischte. Der Boden war weich, aber durch das Gras nicht schlammig und der Geruch von Kräutern, die auf dem lichten Boden zwischen den Bäumen wuchsen, umgab sie mit einer Atmosphäre von Sauberkeit, die einen angenehmen Kontrast zu dem Grauen gewährte, das sie in den letzten Tagen begleitet hatte.

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen", sagte Halbarad nach einer ganzen Weile des Schweigens. „Ich werde mich nicht auf sie stürzen."

_Bist du dir so sicher?_ Aragorn sprach die Worte nicht aus. „Was willst du dann tun?"

Halbarad rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, in das Müdigkeit und Trauer tiefe Furchen geschrieben hatte. „Als wir losgeritten sind, wusste ich es noch ganz genau. Aber jetzt ist alles so unwirklich."

„Wir folgen ihnen bis zu ihrem Versteck", entschied Aragorn nach kurzem Überlegen. „Und dann werden wir das tun, was Lord Erestor gesagt hat. Wir kehren nach Imladris zurück, sammeln unsere Kräfte und räuchern sie da aus, wo sie sich sicher fühlen."

„Er hat es versprochen", nickte der Waldläufer und ein Schatten lief über sein Gesicht.

„Es ist nicht seine Schuld."

Halbarad sah ihn regelrecht verblüfft an. „Natürlich nicht. Ich mache ihn nicht dafür verantwortlich. Nicht der Pfeil will töten, sondern der Schütze. Und ich habe meinen Teil auch dazu beigetragen, soviel ist gewiss."

Aragorn hob nur fragend die Augenbrauen. Den anderen drängte es offenbar, nun doch sein Herz auszuschütten und er würde ihn nicht aufhalten. Was vergrabene Trauer anrichten konnte, erlebte er immer wieder, wenn er seiner Mutter gegenüberstand. Gilraen hatte den Tod Arathorns nie verwunden, ihr Herz lag unter einem dicken Eispanzer, den nicht einmal der Gedanke an ihren Sohn schmelzen konnte. Als Kind hatte er sich immer unwohl gefühlt, wenn diese kühle, schöne Frau zu einem ihrer kurzen Besuche in Imladris weilte und er sich mit ihr unterhalten musste.

Es war ein Schock gewesen, als Elrond ihm dann enthüllt hatte, wer er war und wer sie war. Inzwischen wusste er, dass Gilraen einen zweifachen Tod gestorben war. Den ersten, als ihr Gemahl diese Welt verlassen hatte und den zweiten kurz darauf, als sie sich den Ratschlägen der Dúnedain-Führer und auch der Elben gebeugt und ihren Sohn fortgegeben hatte. Aragorn war einfach nur froh, dass sie ihn zu Elrond gegeben hatte. Noch war Imladris sein Zuhause und Elrond und alle anderen dort seine Familie.

„…hätte sie niemals heiraten dürfen", drang Halbarads leise Stimme in seine Gedanken vor. „Sie war keine von uns, nicht dafür gedacht, dieses Leben zu führen. Ich habe sie in Bree kennengelernt. Marain ist …war…die Tochter eines Tuchhändlers. Zu jung, zu zart, alle haben uns abgeraten."

„Man sucht sich nicht aus, wem man sein Herz schenkt", meinte Aragorn und dachte an Arwen. Nur kurz, denn er vermisste sie sonst zu stark.

Halbarad zog sein Schwert und wischte das getrocknete Blut mit einem Büschel feuchtem Gras von der Klinge. Das schien ihn zu beruhigen, wenn auch nicht zu trösten. „Nein, wohl nicht, aber man sollte verzichten können, wenn man den anderen schützen will. Ich konnte es nicht. Ich konnte einfach nicht. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? In einem Moment nur ist man sich so sicher, dass man alle Bedenken über Bord wirft."

„Du konntest nicht damit rechnen, dass Marsden in euer Leben tritt." Aragorn wand sich innerlich. Das klang so nichtssagend.

Halbarad schien es nicht so zu empfinden. Er lächelte sogar, wenn auch etwas verloren. „Nein, mit Marsden konnte wirklich niemand rechnen. Aber wir hätten gar nicht hier sein brauchen, wenn ich nicht so schwach gewesen wäre. Ich wollte dieses Kind, es schien ein so wunderbarer Gedanke. Die Hebamme war sehr wütend auf uns, als es sich ankündigte. Sie hat gesagt, damit bringe ich sie beide um. Deswegen waren wir unterwegs zu Elrond. Ich dachte, er könnte vielleicht helfen. Wir sind viel zu spät aufgebrochen. Viel zu spät…"

„Deine Tochter lebt." Aragorn gingen die Worte aus. Er war nicht sehr geübt in Situationen wie diesen. Man erwartete es auch noch nicht von ihm. Irgendwann sollte er die Dúnedain führen, im Ganzen und jeden Einzelnen von ihnen. Allein der Gedanke daran trieb ihm den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn. Trotzdem spürte er jetzt schon die Verpflichtung, die ihn auch dazu gebracht hatte, Halbarad nicht alleine ziehen zu lassen.

„Die Heilerin war gut", nickte Halbarad und stand etwas steifbeinig auf. „Ich habe mich noch nicht einmal bei ihr bedankt."

„Varya wird es dir sicher nicht übel nehmen", lächelte Aragorn unwillkürlich. „Rhûnar-Heiler machen nicht viel Aufhebens."

„Nein." Halbarad runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube, sie hat gewusst, dass Marain es nicht schaffen wird, als sie sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hat."

_Mit Sicherheit, aber sie würde niemals aufgeben und das solltest du auch nicht, mein Freund_. Wortlos saß Aragorn wieder auf, wartete noch einen Moment, bis Halbarad ebenfalls auf seinem Pferd saß und dann ließen sie die Tiere gemütlich weitertrotten. Immer entlang der Spur der Reiter, die sich ohne große Umwege nun weiter nach Norden zog.

Aragorn gratulierte sich einige Stunden später für ihre Vorsicht, die sie einen so weiten Abstand halten ließ, dass sie immer gut außer Sicht waren. Kurz vor dem dichten Waldgebiet der Trollhöhen stießen eindeutig weitere Reiter und auch Fußvolk zu den Flüchtenden. Die Spuren wurden breiter. Marsden musste weit mehr Männer um sich gescharrt haben, als sie alle angenommen hatten. Bei dem Angriff auf die Elben hatte er mindestens dreißig verloren, zehn war die Flucht geglückt und nun kamen wieder zwei Dutzend dazu.

„Sie werden langsamer", meldete Halbarad, kaum hatten sie den Waldrand hinter sich gelassen. „Ich denke, sie werden Rast für die Nacht machen. Marsden war eindeutig verletzt. Vielleicht hält er nicht durch."

„Die Verletzung war schwer, aber sicher nicht tödlich", widersprach Aragorn.

„Trotzdem sollten wir vorsichtiger werden. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie noch sehr weit gekommen sind."

Aragorn missfiel es außerordentlich, dass sich diese Verfolgung noch so lange hinzog. Eigentlich hatte er eher damit gerechnet, dass Marsden ohne Pause zu seinem Schlupfwinkel fliehen würde, um dort seine Wunden zu lecken und sich neue Hinterhalte auszudenken. Nun schien es, als würde er die Nacht hier mitten im Wald verbringen. Das gab ihm die Gelegenheit, sich zu sammeln und sicher bald auf den Gedanken zu kommen, dass man ihm vielleicht folgte. Einen Moment wünschte er sich, dass seine Brüder bei ihm wären. Oder wenigstens Legolas, der sich hier im Wald wie zuhause fühlen würde.

Es half nichts. Sie ließen ihre Pferde am Waldrand zurück und machten sich zu Fuß daran, das Nachtlager der Räuber aufzustöbern. Aragorn befürchtete immer noch, dass Halbarad etwas sehr Unvernünftiges tun würde, wenn er Marsden zu Gesicht bekam. Also machte er sich im Stillen darauf gefasst, nicht nur irgendwelche Räuber, sondern zur Not auch noch den Dúnadan niederzuschlagen.

Eigentlich war Aragorn nicht einmal verwundert, dass die Annäherung an das Räuberlager ein jähes Ende fand, als sie noch ein ganzes Stück davon entfernt auf den ersten Wachposten trafen. Der Mann wirkte hellwach und beobachtete seine in die Halbschatten der Nacht getauchte Umgebung so misstrauisch, dass die beiden Waldläufer kein Risiko eingehen wollten. Inzwischen hatten sich auch die letzten Wolken des von Imladris gekommenen Sturmes verzogen und es war sternenklar. Ihre dunkle Kleidung und ihre Fähigkeiten, sich unbemerkt anzuschleichen, hätten es ihnen zwar möglich gemacht, den Wächter zu umgehen, doch wie auf eine geheime Absprache zogen sich Halbarad und Aragorn in den Schutz eines umgestürzten Baumstammes zurück.

In einiger Entfernung war der Feuerschein des Nachtlagers auszumachen. Gestalten bewegten sich dort und einige Male waren auch leise Schmerzenslaute auszumachen. Offenbar behandelten Marsdens Männer ihre Wunden und schöpften Kraft, bevor sie sich endgültig auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlupfwinkel machen würden. Wie Aragorn befürchtet hatte, war ihr erster Schock abgeklungen. Die Wache bewies es nur zu deutlich. Der Kerl würde auch nicht der einzige sein, der mögliche Verfolger ausmachen sollte.

„Wir müssen bis zum Morgen warten", erkannte Halbarad enttäuscht.

„Es gefällt mir nicht, ihnen bei Tageslicht in diesem Wald zu folgen", flüsterte Aragorn sehr leise.

Halbarad gab ihm keine Antwort. Er spähte über den Baumstamm, völlig fasziniert offenbar von den Geschehnissen am Feuer. Als Aragorn es ihm gleich tat, verstand er auch sehr schnell, warum das so war. Mehrere der Räuber hatten ihre Pferde wieder herangeholt und standen abwartend vor einem Mann, der von einem anderen gestützt wurde. Es schien, als würden sie Instruktionen erhalten. Zu hören war nichts, dafür war der Abstand der Beobachter zu groß und die Unterhaltung am Feuer zu leise.

Schließlich nickten die Männer zustimmend und schwangen sich auf ihre Pferde. In unterschiedlichen Richtungen verließen sie das Lager und ritten hinaus in die Nacht. Marsden musste ihnen Botschaften für wen auch immer gegeben haben. Vielleicht brauchte er Verstärkung. Es wäre sicherlich interessant zu erfahren, wer diese Verstärkung schicken sollte.

Als einer der Boten in nördlicher Richtung ganz in der Nähe der beiden Waldläufer vorbeiritt, fing Aragorn einen langen Blick Halbarads auf. „Wir könnten natürlich auch eine andere Lösung wählen, um das Versteck dieser Mörderbande zu finden."

„Sag es nicht", stöhnte Aragorn ahnungsvoll. „Das letzte Mal, als ich jemanden entführt habe, musste ich über Krokodile springen und mit Schlangen kämpfen. Ich hasse Entführungen, wirklich."

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?"

Jetzt klang er fast wie Elladan. Aragorn schauderte leicht. „Leider nicht."

Wortlos kam Halbarad auf die Füße und schlich gebückt wieder zu ihren Pferden zurück. Aragorn fügte sich noch immer sehr unglücklich in sein Schicksal. Vielleicht waren Halbarads Pläne ja ein bisschen besser als die seines Bruders. Eigentlich waren gewöhnlich alle Pläne von egal wem besser als die Elladans. Aber es konnte genauso gut sein, dass der Waldläufer Elronds Erben noch übertraf. Dies war schließlich ihre erste gemeinsame Unternehmung.

Aragorn bereute wirklich sehr, dass Legolas nicht mit von der Partie war.

o

* * *

o 

Galen bereute wirklich sehr, dass Legolas nicht mit von der Partie war.

„Im Grunde ist es ganz einfach", verkündete Elladan gerade vollmundig.

„Ach wirklich?" murmelte Elrohir.

„Ja." Sein Zwilling gestikulierte Richtung Tunnelausgang, dem sie in den vergangenen Stunden näher gerückt waren. „Die beiden sind schwachsinnig. Es wird klappen."

„Die Schwachsinnigen haben uns hier in der Falle, Bruder."

„Aber nicht mehr lange."

„Es wird _nicht_ klappen", meldete sich Galen. Er fühlte sich wieder besser, seit er ein paar Stunden Ruhe gefunden hatte. Allerdings nicht gut genug, um Elladans famosem Plan gewachsen zu sein.

Elronds Ältester baute sich vor ihm auf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hob die Augenbrauen. Der geborene Anführer, theoretisch. „Und was soll daran nicht klappen? Elrohir lenkt einen von den beiden ab, ich töte den anderen und du machst dich schon mal aus der Höhle davon. Wir folgen dir dann."

„Und wie willst du ihn töten? Etwa erwürgen?"

Elladan sah bedeutungsvoll auf Galens Kampfstab. „Nein, ich hatte mir da etwas anderes vorgestellt."

„Also bitte, du bekommst nicht mal immer die Klingen auf!"

„Das war Elrohir, nicht ich."

„Weil ich ihn vorher noch nie benutzt hatte", verteidigte Elrohir diesen schmachvollen Moment im Kampf mit dem Ambara.

„Unwichtig und außerdem Vergangenheit." In einer raschen Bewegung nahm Elladan Galen den Stab einfach weg. Er fummelte etwas am Griff herum und erstaunlicherweise fuhren die Klingen zu beiden Seiten auf. Eine erwischte fast seinen Unterschenkel, weil er den Stab zu nah an sein Bein hielt. „Hoppla!"

„Nur keine Hektik", meinte Galen böse. „Dafür reicht auch die Paste und die hab ich griffbereit."

„Die werden wir nicht brauchen", behauptete Elladan mit der Inbrunst des geborenen Siegers. „Also, wir sind hier nicht-„

„- im weißen Rat", vollendete Elrohir und rollte leicht mit den Augen. „Wenn du es noch einmal sagst, bevor einer der Pläne schief geht, bring ich dich um."

Statt einer Antwort senkte Elladan leicht den Stab und deutete energisch Richtung Tunnelausgang. Elrohir rang noch einmal die Hände und setzte sich dann in Bewegung. Galen bildete das Schlusslicht. Prüfend horchte er in sich hinein, wie viel Kraft er wohl wieder hatte. Das Ganze konnte unmöglich ohne Verletzte abgehen. Unmöglich!

Schweigend näherten sie sich dem Ausgang. Das Lagerfeuer, von dem Elladan berichtet hatte, brannte immer noch. Möglicherweise stand auch immer noch einer der beiden Trolle neben dem Durchgang und hatte die Keule erhoben. Mit Sicherheit war es sogar so. Galen entwickelte sich zum Pessimisten in Gegenwart der Zwillinge.

Da, wo laut Elladan die Reichweite der dicken Trollarme endete, blieben sie zunächst stehen. Elrohir atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann rannte er los. Galen wollte am liebsten wegsehen, aber wie gebannt folgte sein Blick dem Zwilling, der am Ausgang abrupt stehen blieb. Das war nicht geplant. Eindeutig nicht! Einen Atemzug später drückte sich Elrohir an die Gangwand und winkte den beiden im Tunnel zu, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.

„Was soll das?" zischelte Elladan, als sie bei ihm anlangten.

Elrohir deutete nur stumm nach vorne.

Die beiden Trolle standen mit den Rücken zu ihnen an der Kante des Simses und starrten wie gebannt in die Höhle herunter. Für die heimlichen Beobachter war aus diesem Winkel nicht zu erkennen, was sie so faszinierte. Ein beunruhigender Zustand, befand Galen, der noch immer verärgert war, dass Elladan seinen Kampfstab konfisziert hatte und sich nicht länger zur Untätigkeit verdammen lassen wollte. Prüfend musterte er die Felswand neben dem Tunneleingang. Sie war nicht völlig gerade, sondern eher eine Art steiler Hang. Einige Felsen waren auch noch sehr praktisch übereinander getürmt, dazwischen lockeres Geröll. Es würde nicht einfach sein, aber Galen war ein Elb und ein zierlicher noch dazu. Für ihn war es am einfachsten, eine etwas erhöhte Position zu erreichen.

Ohne, dass die Zwillinge noch eine Chance hatten, ihn aufzuhalten, huschte er aus dem Tunnel und kletterte so schnell es ging in die Wand hoch, bis er endlich über die Köpfe der Trolle hinweg auf den Höhlenboden schauen konnte. Er blinzelte, aber der Anblick veränderte sich nicht.

Am Rande des Lichtscheins, den das Lagerfeuer bis auf den Grund der Höhle warf, stapfte gerade ein Ork heran. Galen korrigierte sich: nicht irgendein Ork, es war Borzo.

„Ein Ork", quiekte jetzt auch Iff. „Hier sind Orks?"

„Ist nur einer", brummte Dom.

„Was hat er da?"

Das fragte sich Galen allerdings auch. Hinter Borzo stolperte eine irgendwie vertraute Gestalt her. Die Hände gefesselt mit einer Schnur, der der Ork gelegentlich einen Ruck gab und seinen Gefangenen schließlich zu Boden riss.

„Ein Mensch." Iff staunte.

Hinner! Galen staunte auch und wäre fast von seinem luftigen Beobachtungsposten gestürzt. Das wurde immer bizarrer. Borzo hätte er ja noch verstanden, aber wie war dieser Kerl nur an den Jungen gekommen?

„Ork!" brüllte Dom nach unten.

„Blödmann!" kam es zurück.

„Der Ork ist unverschämt", beschwerte sich Iff.

„Aber er hat was zu Essen bei", grollte Dom.

Unten begann Hinner zu jammern und zu betteln, bis Borzo ihm einen Tritt versetzte. Der Junge heulte daraufhin empört auf und brüllte den Ork an. „Lass das!"

Galen furchte die Stirn. Für eine Mahlzeit war Hinner sehr aufmüpfig. Außerdem musste Borzo den Elb, der über den Trollen an der Felswand klebte, schon längst entdeckt haben. Warum sagte er nichts, wenn er wirklich wieder die Seiten gewechselt hatte?

„Freches Essen", kommentierte Iff fasziniert.

„Aber frisch", meinte Dom.

„Was macht ihr da oben?" wollte Borzo mit einem letzten bösen Seitenblick auf Hinner von den beiden Trollen wissen und schlenderte noch etwas näher, den Jungen immer noch im Schlepptau.

„Wir haben Elben", quietschte Iff angeberisch und fing sich sofort einen Schlag seines Kameraden ein.

„Schwätzer", zischelte Dom.

Borzo stemmte die Fäuste in die Seiten. „Ich seh keine Elben."

„Sie sind im Tunnel gefangen." Iff deutete nach hinten. Eru sei Dank drehte er sich dabei wenigstens nicht um. So unterirdisch dumm konnte er gar nicht sein, um Galen zu übersehen, der wie eine weißhaarige Spinne über ihnen hing.

Borzo schien sich vor Lachen ausschütten zu wollen. „Elben im Tunnel. Du erzählst Märchen."

„Der Ork ist genauso frech wie sein Essen", grollte Dom. „Der Ork ist bald tot."

„Dafür musst du den Ork erst einmal kriegen", höhnte Borzo. „Wenn du genauso schlau dabei bist wie mit den Elben, kann mir nix passieren."

„Die Elben haben wir auch gefangen."

Borzo winkte ab. „Habt ihr nicht. Hier unten sind keine Elben, nur diese Menschen da hinten in den Kellern. Bewacht ihr mal eure unsichtbaren Elben, ich geh jetzt und schlag mir den Bauch voll."

„Hey!" schrie Dom nach für sein winzig kleines Gehirn wirklich erstaunlich kurzem Nachdenken. „Wo sind die Keller?"

„DA hinten!" intonierte Borzo und deutete hinter sich in den dunklen Teil der Höhle, aus dem er wohl gekommen war.

Galen hätte sich zu gerne an der Schläfe gekratzt. Das half gelegentlich beim Nachdenken. Irgendetwas war hier sehr seltsam. Hinner benahm sich nicht wirklich wie ein verängstigtes Opfer, Elrond konnte unmöglich in seinen Kellern Menschen beherbergen… An dieser Stelle stutzte Galen kurz. Immerhin lungerten in Elronds Kellern, besser wohl Höhlen auch Trolle rum, das mit den Menschen war vielleicht nicht ganz so unwahrscheinlich. Außerdem kroch zu allem Überfluss am linken Rand von Galens Sichtfeld Leiloss heran.

Und wieder musste es eher die unsichtbare, stützende Hand eines Valar sein, die ihn oben in der Felswand hielt. Leiloss schlich durch die Höhle! Es musste jedenfalls Leiloss sein, denn sehr viel konnte er nicht von ihr erkennen. Aber die Ahnung langer, silberner Haare war eigentlich Beweis genug.

„Ich will auch Menschenfleisch", nörgelte Iff herum. „Die Elben kommen sowieso noch nicht raus und wenn, dann ist an ihnen wieder nichts dran. Alles zähe Lappen."

„Wir bleiben hier", entschied Dom.

„_Du_ bleibst hier", wandelte Iff die Entscheidung ab. „_Ich_ hole uns Menschenfleisch."

„Wenn, dann hol ich es", brüllte Dom erbost. „Ich bin hier der Anführer."

„Der Anführer ist Raff."

„Raff ist nicht da."

Iff verschlug diese brillante Logik die Sprache.

„Ork!" donnerte Dom. „Warte, ich komm mit."

„Such dir deine eigenen Menschen", kreischte Borzo und trat den Rückzug an.

Dom war jetzt nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Er warf dem aufgeregten Iff seine Keule zu und schwang sich mit einem Satz über die Kante der Felswand. Einen winzigen Moment hoffte Galen ja doch, dass der Troll im Eifer des Gefechtes daneben griff und sich zu Tode stürzte, aber Doms riesige Pranke tauchte an der Kante auf, bevor er mit dem eigentlich Abstieg begann.

„Beeil dich!" feuerte Iff ihn an und wippte auf und ab, während er zum Glück Borzo nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Galen hingegen war fixiert auf den silberhaarigen Schatten, der tatsächlich Leiloss war und sich an der Westseite weiter heranschlich. Inzwischen konnte er genug Einzelheiten ausmachen, um ihre Bewaffnung zu erkennen. Die Ithildrim war eindeutig nicht zufällig hier. Sie war bepackt, als wollte sie ein ganzes Heer ausrüsten.

_Kluges Mädchen_, dachte er stolz. _In fünfhundert Jahren befehligt sie die Garde der Quellstadt, wenn sie so weiter macht. Rhûna sind eben auf alle Eventualitäten eingestellt._

Unter ihm auf dem Sims tasteten sich langsam die Zwillinge aus dem Tunnel. Ihnen konnte kaum entgangen sein, dass sich ausgesprochen merkwürdige Dinge abspielten, die vielleicht zu einer Abänderung von Elladans Plan führen würden. Der Pläneschmied warf jedenfalls einen kurzen Blick hoch zu Galen und drohte ihm finster mit dem Stab, dann schlich er geduckt und noch langsamer als zuvor in Iffs Rücken.

Dom hatte mittlerweile den Boden der Höhle erreicht und setzte mit großen Schritten dem Ork hinterher. Der Hunger musste ihn beflügeln, so schnell war er schließlich verschwunden. Er drehte sich nicht einmal mehr um. Das tat dann leider Iff.

„Der Elb!" meinte er verblüfft und starrte auf Elladan.

„Falsch", stieß der Zwilling hervor. „Drei Elben!"

Der Stab bohrte sich mit dem klingenbewehrten Ende in Iffs schwammigen Bauch. Es gab ein Geräusch, als würde Leder zerreißen, gefolgt von einem Keuchen des Trolls. Dann stieß Iff ein ungewohnt tiefes Knurren aus, ließ – beschränkt wie er war – Doms Keule fallen und packte den Stab in der Mitte, um ihn wieder aus seinem Körper zu ziehen. Elladan hielt dagegen, Elrohir sprang ihm zur Hilfe und Galen ließ sich einfach aus seiner Position über dem Tunneleingang fallen, um ebenfalls anzupacken.

„Bin gleich da!" übertönte Leiloss' glockenhelle Stimme das Geächze und Gestöhne.

Elladan sah überrascht zu Galen, der kurz grinste und dann nach Luft schnappte, als Iff sich heftig mit dem immer noch fest gepackten Kampfstab im Bauch hin und her drehte. Die drei Elben hielten sich zwar tapfer, aber ein Troll war schließlich kein Leichtgewicht, auch nicht für Erstgeborene.

Das eindeutige Geräusch eines herannahenden Pfeils war trotz allem zu hören. Ihm folgte der Einschlag und ein weiterer Schrei von Iff. In seinem Arm steckte ein Pfeil. Der Effekt war verheerend. Mit noch größerer Wut riss er weiter an dem Kampfstab herum. Galen verlor den Halt und flog mit viel Schwung zwischen die Felsen neben dem Tunneleingang. Irgendwo in seinem Körper ging eine helle Sonne voller Schmerzen auf, wo genau konnte er noch nicht feststellen.

„Du Schwein!" kreischte Leiloss empört den Troll an und schickte in rascher Folge zwei weitere Pfeile. Einer davon hätte fast Elrohir getroffen, weil sich Iff gerade drehte und der zweite landete in Iffs Brust.

„Schieb!" rief Elladan seinem Bruder zu, weil Iff nicht nur leicht wankte, sondern sich auch verdächtig nach an der Simskante befand.

Galen sprang auf, um den beiden zu helfen und sackte mit einem Schmerzenslaut wieder zusammen. Die Hilfsaktion war für ihn beendet. Mit einem gebrochenen Fuß konnte er froh sein, wenn er jemals wieder die oberen Ebenen des Hauses erreichte. So war er gezwungen, einfach nur zuzuschauen, wie Leiloss mit ihren Pfeilen weitere Löcher in den Troll schoss und die Zwillinge ihn mit vereinten Kräften Richtung Abgrund schoben.

Iffs Augen wurden zu tellergroßen Halbkugeln, als sein rechter Fuß plötzlich ins Leere trat. Er vergaß den Stab in seinem Bauch, die Pfeile in den anderen Regionen seines Körpers und er vergaß auch die Elben vor ihm. Hilfesuchend wedelte er mit den Armen, während seine massige, blutüberströmte Gestalt langsam nach hinten kippte.

„Der gehört dir nicht", schrie Elladan ihn triumphierend an, zog den Stab aus Iffs Bauch, um ihn noch einmal auf den Fuß des Trolls zu hämmern, der noch auf dem Sims Halt hatte.

Iff gab ein klägliches Jaulen von sich und kippte endgültig nach hinten. Es dauerte einen Lidschlag, dann zeugte ein recht lautes Platschen davon, dass er am Boden angekommen war. Schwere Lasten fielen gewöhnlich recht schnell, war Galen schon bei früheren Gelegenheiten aufgefallen.

„Tot!" befand Elladan nach einem kurzen Blick über die Kante. Mit einem Achselzucken wandte er sich um und lief zu Galen herüber, den Stab immer noch in der Hand. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Nein", presste Galen mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ich hab mir den Fuß gebrochen. Den linken, um genau zu sein."

Elladan fluchte leise und ging neben ihm in die Hocke. „Wir müssen ihn schienen und dich so schnell wie möglich ins Haus bringen."

„Nicht anfassen!" warnte der Ithildrim nur hastig, als sein Freund die Hand ausstreckte, um den Bruch zu untersuchen. „Bitte nicht, Elladan."

„Kannst du dich selber heilen?"

„Nein. Kann.ich.nicht."

„Adar kann sich auch nicht selber heilen", war Elrohir zu vernehmen. „Hast du wieder geschlafen, als wir darüber gesprochen haben? Wenn die eigenen Lebensströme gestört sind, ist nichts da, was Heiler ihrer Art hinzugeben können. Du bist echt ein Versager, Bruder."

„Jungs? Alles in Ordnung?" Leiloss Silberschopf lugte über den Rand des Simses, dann war sie auch schon oben, überblickte kurz die Lage und stürzte mit einem leisen Schrei auf Galen zu. „Was ist mit dir?"

Der Schmerz war wirklich heftig, als sie beim Niederknien gegen sein Fußgelenk stieß. „Fuß…gebrochen…Leilo, sei vorsichtig."

„Ach, Galen", seufzte sie und tätschelte hilflos seine Hand. „Heiler werden doch nicht krank oder verletzt."

„Das war ihm gerade entfallen", meinte Elrohir. „Leiloss, was machst du hier?"

Galen missfiel außerordentlich das selige Lächeln, das sie dem Zwilling schenkte. „Euch retten. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht und euch gesucht."

„Und Borzo und Hinner haben dir geholfen?" forschte Elrohir weiter. „Ist das da zufällig mein Schwert?"

„Und Figwit und Gilnín auch", bestätigte sie zu Galens Grausen, während sie das Schwert an Elrohir weiterreichte. „Borzo wusste, wo die Trolle sind und über welchen Gang sie reinkommen konnten. Er lockt den einen jetzt raus und dann erledigen Figwit und Gilnín ihn."

„Figwit und Gilnín erledigen ihn", echote Elladan sehr langsam. Er wechselte einen Blick mit seinem Zwilling. „Also gut, wir schaffen jetzt Galen hier runter, dann bringst du ihn sofort ins Haus zu den Heilern. Und mein Bruder und ich retten wohl besser unsere Retter. Wo ist mein Schwert?"

„Das hat Figwit."

„Uh", machte Elladan nur gequält, bevor er sich kurzerhand das andere von Leiloss reichen ließ. Verblüfft wog er es in der Hand. „Wo hast du das her?"

„Glorfindel hat da so ein paar gesammelt, hat mir Aristil verraten", murmelte Leiloss errötend. „Er wird doch nicht wütend sein, oder?"

„Nein, bestimmt nicht", tröstete Elrohir irgendwie nicht ganz überzeugend.

„Also dann." Elladan baute sich vor Galen auf. „Du hältst dich an mir fest und ich bring dich bis zum Boden. Einverstanden?"

Was hatte er auch schon für eine Wahl? Galen nickte nur. Es war der Anfang einer sehr schmerzhaften Zeit, in der er zuerst von Elladan nach unten transportiert und dann auf Leiloss gestützt den Rückweg in die Geheimgänge antreten musste. Es war nicht der gleiche, den er gekommen war, aber Galen war das egal. Jeder Schritt schmerzte, auch wenn er die Zähne zusammenbiss und Leiloss besorgte Fragen mit einem sparsamen Lächeln beantwortete. In Gedanken war er bei seinen Freunden und diesem Troll, der jetzt durch das ahnungslose Imladris stürmte.

o

* * *

O 

tbc

**Sarah0683**: Alles gut überstanden? Klausuren hinter dich gebracht? Du schaffst das, da bin ich mir ganz sicher.

Hach, wer steht nicht auf diesen Elbenlord mit der Nazgul-Augenbraue? Ist schon gespenstisch, wie er sich so klammheimlich zum Renner entwickelt. Da kann bald kaum noch einer gegen an. Obwohl Ionnin scheint mir zur echten Konkurrenz wird. Andererseits kann man gegen Tiere und Kinder ohnehin nie gewinnen.

Ich schätze, du hast mit den Befürchtungen um Figwit wirklich Recht. Allein schon Leiloss zu begleiten, ist ein Schlamassel. Aber es kommt noch dicker, glaub mir. Sie sind eben die Retter in der Not, da kann man keine Stars erwarten. Die stecken ohnehin alle in Schwierigkeiten.

Gilnín und die Verbindung zu Erestor? Tja, was mach ich mit den beiden, mal sehen, gelle? Sie sind aber keine Zwillinge, soviel ist schon mal klar. Das würde Erestor wohl auch endgültig nach Valinor zurücktreiben. Ein verrückter Zwilling, der Schmetterlinge mit Namen versieht. DA kann man dann gar nicht mehr über Thranduil lästern, dessen Sohn Salamander im Schlepptau hat.

Orodan stimmt. Ich hab ihn recycelt. Der Elb musste jetzt einfach ran. Der hatte immerhin schon seit dem ersten Teil einen Namen, ohne jemals aufgetaucht zu sein. Und ich dachte mir, ein Stallmeister und noch dazu Vater einer so nervigen Tochter dürfte etwas lebhafter vom Naturell her sein.

Elrond kann ja nicht immer so weise und abgeklärt gewesen sein. Außerdem hat er immer eine Unmenge Gelassenheit mit seinen Sprösslingen. Das kann nur vom schlechten Gewissen kommen, weil er selber so ein Filou gewesen ist. Also bleibt noch Hoffnung für Elladan. Der Bursche wird mal ganz großartig, irgendwann. Elben sind ja zum Glück unsterblich.

Tormsen ist ein Mensch. Ich hab mir das so gedacht: Elronds Haus beherbergt ja Angehörige aller Völker. Warum also nicht auch Personal aller Völker? Multi-Kulti eben. Auch in der Küche dürften aus allen Himmelsrichtungen Köche rumschwirren. Es hat seinen Grund, warum ich letzteres erwähne smile

**Serena**: Ja, ich schätze, den Notfall hab ich verstanden +gacker+. Da ist natürlich kein Halten mehr für unseren galanten Notfall-Elb. Ich seh nur noch sein Haar im Wind fliegen, wie er sich auf die Sohlen seiner bildschönen Elbenstiefel macht. Der Superkrieger Glorfindel guckt schon ganz neidisch.

Danke für das Kompliment. Vielleicht folge ich auch einfach nur den Charakteren, die sich ja auch immer mehr entwickeln. Hoffe ich zumindest.

**Lord elo**: Hallo, du Computer-Hackerin. Aha, du liebäugelst nun also auch mit Glorfindel. Sowas, von einer elbischen Blüte zur anderen flattern und Honig saugen. Ich mag ihn aber auch. Er macht allerdings in Kürze etwas nicht sehr Kluges +schon mal verrat+. Mangas hab ich noch nicht gerade viel mit zu tun gehabt. Kannst du mir da was empfehlen?

**MoJa** Die Teufelei hat sich noch verstärkt. Sie haben Borzo im Team. Halb zog er mich, halb sank ich hin, ich konnt jedenfalls nicht anders. Außerdem lebt der kleine Drecksack da unten und musste einfach von den Trollen wissen.

Keine Sorge, Legolas wird kein zweiter Thranduil. Aber gelegentlich muss ich Pappas Erbgut aufblitzen lassen. Eigentlich immer dann, wenn die Situation wirklich brenzlig ist. Ansonsten bleibt er der ruhige, freundliche Elb, den so leicht nichts erschüttert. Aber wenn er sich sorgt, versteht ein Erbprinz Düsterwalds eben keinen Spaß. Ich denk mir, die Düsterwälder sind alle sehr hart, wenn es sein muss. Das Leben in diesem Wald ist eben kein Zuckerschlecken.

Um die Fragen zu beantworten: Arenor wird auf jeden Fall fortgesetzt. Der Vorposten Valinors +kicher+ hat zu viele lose Enden, ist mir aufgefallen. Die müssen mal verknüpft werden. Eigentlich ist es ja eher der Hinterhof, wenn ich es mir recht überlege. Und die Heiler? Komm ich je von ihnen los?

**Arelithil** Nich schielen, es sei denn, du spekulierst darauf, dass sofort ein Heiler zur Heilung antritt. Gesundküssen oder so, obwohl man da ja auch gelegentlich schielt. Kommt aber nicht so gut, wenn man sich noch die Haare macht, zwei Scheitel oder so.

Das mit der Taufe ist interessant. Vielleicht hätte ich Erestor mitschicken sollen, damit er sofort Erfahrungen sammeln kann, wie das mit den kleinen Schreihälsen so funktioniert. Wie geben Elben eigentlich den Kindern die Namen? Hab mich schon wieder in die Ecke manövriert. Ts, vielleicht wälzt Figwit ein paar Namensbücher.

Ja, die Verwandtschaft. Abwarten. Kein Zwilling, soviel sei gesagt.

Grundsätzlich ist das mit den Gießkannen nicht schlimm. Du solltest nur keine Elben abschießen, die sind da so humorlos. Oder stell dich neben Figwit und deute heimlich auf ihn, wenn ein wutschnaubender Elb mit einer Gratisreise zu Mandos droht.

**Shelley:** Die Glückwünsche kann ich für Helms Klamm ja nur zurückgeben. Hab mich aber riesig gefreut, muss ich ganz ehrlich sagen. Ah, ich hab gesehen, du hast ein neues Kap online. Kein Wunder, wenn du beschäftigt warst.

Hättest du Leiloss widersprochen, wenn sie auf Kriegspfad ist? Außerdem ist Gilnín ja eigentlich ein ganz loyaler Kerl. Er hat so seine Eigenarten, aber er würde doch die Kumpels aus Rhûnar nicht hängen lassen.

Flapsi und Fluffy, die Kombination wäre ja die Hölle. Aber der Wuff würde dauernd einpennen. Da bräuchte man dann gar keine Automatik-Harfe mehr.

Ja, ein Mensch, der freundliche Tormsen. Alles findet Platz in Elronds Haus. Manche länger, mancher eben kürzer. Hängt davon ab, ob sie die Hausordnung auch kennen.

**Feanen**: Bier mögen die Weicheier ja vertragen, aber Thranduils Obstbrand ist was für echte Männer und Elben vom alten Schlag. Da trägst du die Flasche an ihnen vorbei und das Ministerium ist bis zur Wiedereinführung der Monarchie im Koma.

Ich mein immer noch, du schaffst das ohne solche Verteidigungsmittel. Ganz bestimmt. Dann schmeißt der König eine Fete für dich.

**Iary**: Er ist schon ein netter. Gegen einen Klon hätte ich nix einzuwenden. Der wär dann auch noch schön taufrisch. +rumguckt, ob der großartige, einzigartige, der Göttliche sozusagen nicht in Hörweite ist+

Aber nimm ihn ruhig zum kuscheln. Sonst wirst du wieder krank und das ist gar nicht lustig.

Meine Abi-Klausur in Bio war – hm – interessant. Die höchst anspruchvollen Themen wie der Erbgang des Hauses Habsburg und die Ansicht der Zeugen Jehovas zur Evolution anhand des Beispiels des Birkenspanners in industriellen Ballungsräumen. Jaja, da konnte ich mich sogar durchschwatzen.

Unser lieber Glorfindel ist höchst aktiv in dieser Hinsicht und wird sich auch noch höchst aktiv Ärger einfangen, soviel sei verraten.

**Ithiliell**: Ich weiß, dass es nicht fair war, sie sterben zu lassen, aber ich hatte es immer so in die Story eingeplant, um andere Sachen anzuschieben. Tut mir leid.

Figwit steht wohl eher auf die zarten, hilflosen Elbinnen. Sein Pech, dass er an Leiloss geraten ist. Die sieht zwar wie ein silberner Kolibri aus, hat aber den Biss eines erbosten Kondors. Figwit wächst aber auch noch über sich hinaus. Vielleicht hat er dann genug Selbstbewusstsein, mit Ithildrim klar zu kommen.

Und bitte, dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl: sie sind entkommen. Über die Eleganz dieser Aktion mag man streiten, aber immerhin

**Donnfindel**: Das Personal hat Urlaub? Eru, du bist aber großzügig. Oder ist er der Gewerkschaft beigetreten und die haben dir die Ohren vollgelabert von wegen Mindesturlaub?

Warum sollte ich dir böse sein? So ergeht es jedem doch mal. Wenn man eine Geschichte liest, gibt es immer wieder Passagen, die einem mehr liegen oder nicht.

Vielleicht hat es doch am ernsten Ton gelegen. Arenor war von Anfang an sehr ernsthaft angelegt, das sind die Heiler-Storys natürlich nicht. Aber andererseits haben sich hier Situationen ergeben, die nicht so einfach mit leichtem Ton geschildert werden konnten. Trotzdem find ich es völlig in Ordnung, wenn du so was sagst, weil du es nett gesagt und auch begründet hast. Für mich ist es doch auch hilfreich, um noch mal drüber nachzudenken, ob ich vielleicht in eine Richtung abdrifte, die nicht mehr passt. Manchmal ist man ja doch betriebsblind, sozusagen.

**Luna:** Tröste dich, ich hab auch schon wie irre nach Storys gesucht, die ich lesen wollte und bin mehr oder weniger ständig dran vorbei gelaufen. Ist manchmal merkwürdig. Als würde sie mit einem fiesen kleinen Grinsen immer hinter einer virtuellen Säule verstecken, wenn man gerade in die Richtung sieht.

Ja, die beiden Hauptmänner. Ich mochte einfach nicht länger auf Haldir verzichten. Er passt gut zu Forlos, beiden von Gram geschüttelt, was man ihnen denn immer für Aufgaben gibt. Sie sind echte Helden +ggg+


	19. Müde bin ich, geh zur Ruh

**Disclaimer**Wie bereits erwähnt, liegen sämtliche Urheberrechte bei Tolkien oder seinen Erben.

**A/N:** Ich hab die Beta-Version leider auf dem falschen PC und deswegen geht dieses Kapitel ganz ohne Fehlerfindels immer so wichtige Hilfe online. Meine Schuld, wenn es also Fehler gibt. Entschuldigung. Aber ich werde es nachholen. Hau mich nicht, Amélie.

**o**

**19.**** Kapitel: Müde bin ich, geh zur Ruh**

o

Unter einem sternenklaren Himmel lag das Tal vor ihm. Schöner hätte es nicht sein können, wenn da nicht an den unterschiedlichsten Stellen der Schein von Fackeln und Laternen gewesen wäre, die suchend geschwenkt wurden. Zumeist waren sie ein gutes Stück vom Haus selber entfernt. Die Grenzwachen waren angewiesen, sich ebenfalls an der Suche zu beteiligen. Bruchtals Truppen waren nicht wirklich stark in ihrer Anzahl, es war durch die besondere Lage des Tals und auch durch den besonderen Schutz einfach nicht nötig.

Elrond löste seinen Blick von den Lichtern, als neben ihm ein leises Räuspern ertönte. Thanbrethil stand einen Schritt von ihm entfernt an der steinernen Umrandung der Terrasse. Kaum war er sich der Aufmerksamkeit des anderen bewusst, schob er ihm einen schlichten Silberbecher hin, der vor ihm auf der Brüstung stand.

„Eine Stärkung. Meister Gilnín hat einen kleinen Vorrat des Imladris-Calagad angelegt, wie er es nennt." Thanbrethil lächelte schwach. „Es ist verdünnt, aber vielleicht hilft es Euch."

Wortlos nahm Elrond den Becher und trank in langsamen Schlucken die geschmackslose Flüssigkeit. Hilfe war ihm zurzeit sehr willkommen. Er wünschte nur, er könnte besser ausmachen, was mit seinen Söhnen war und auch mit den anderen, die inzwischen vermisst wurden. Ohne sich umzudrehen wusste er, dass auch Aristil im Hintergrund der Terrasse auf eine Meldung der Garde wartete. Ihr war es zu verdanken, dass nun überall gesucht wurde.

„Sie sind hier in Bruchtal", erklärte Elrond und versuchte, sich zumindest auf Galen zu konzentrieren. Bei den Zwillingen hatte er ohnehin noch nie wirklich deutlich etwas ausmachen können. Es war ein Rätsel, das ihn schon seit ihrer Geburt begleitete. Als hätten die Valar geahnt, dass es für einen Vater nicht gut war, die Gedanken ausgerechnet dieser Söhne deutlich zu erkennen. Celebrian hatte sich immer köstlich darüber amüsiert.

Das Calagad wirkte bereits. Der Anflug von Verzweiflung wich von ihm und er drehte sich leicht zur Seite, um Aristil mit einer Geste zu sich zu winken. „Steh nicht so unglücklich im Hintergrund, Mädchen."

Eifrig huschte sie näher, die Augen immer noch groß vor Sorge. „Sie werden sie doch finden, oder?"

„Aber sicher", nickte Elrond und glaubte sogar daran. Finden würde man seine Söhne und den Rest dieser eigentümlichen Elbengruppe, die man vermisste, mit Sicherheit. Es fragte sich nur, wie es ihnen dann ging. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass Leiloss nach meinen Söhnen suchen wollte?'"

„So sagte sie", nickte die Dienerin eifrig.

„Und dann hat sie sich von dir Glorfindels Waffensaal zeigen lassen?"

„Ja, ich hab ihr zwar gesagt, dass er nicht so gerne jemanden ohne Einladung herein lässt, aber sie meinte, es wäre ein Notfall."

„Es wird ein Notfall werden, wenn der Fürst es erfährt", kommentierte Thanbrethil.

„Dieser Junge hat sich eine Axt geliehen, Leiloss hatte bereits ihren schönen Bogen, die Schwerter Eurer Söhne und hat noch ein Schwert mitgenommen."

„Welches?" fragte Elrond ahnungsvoll, weil Aristil immer leiser in der Stimme wurde.

Aristil murmelte etwas, das sogar zu leise für die Ohren einen Elben war.

„Welches?" wiederholte Elrond und fing einen beinahe heiteren Blick von Thanbrethil auf.

„Celei."

Für einen Moment schloss Elrond die Augen. Wenn Glorfindel jemals erfuhr, dass sich die kleine Ithildrim an Gil-Galads Schwert vergriffen hatte, würde er sie durch Imladris jagen und wahrscheinlich höchst unelbisch übers Knie legen. Glorfindel hütete dieses Schwert wie seinen Augapfel. Gil-Galad hatte es zwar eher nur zu zeremoniellen Zwecken getragen, aber es war die einzige greifbare Erinnerung, die an den Hochkönig in diesen Landen verblieben war. Vilya zählte nicht wirklich.

„Wir sollten sie finden, bevor er zurück ist und das Schwert wieder an seinen Platz bringen", sagte Thanbrethil und seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig.

„Besser wäre es", nickte Elrond. „Und was dann, Aristil?"

„Dann wollte sie zu Lord Erestors Gemach", berichtete die Dienerin und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß nur nicht, warum."

_Ich schon._ Elrond schwieg besser, auch wenn Erestors Geheimgänge in den letzten Tagen einen regen Besuch erfahren hatten. Der Freund würde schäumen, auf seine Art natürlich.

Wenn die Vermissten bis zum Sonnenaufgang nicht gefunden waren, würde er selber den Gang betreten und nach ihnen suchen. Er fühlte sich mittlerweile körperlich wieder völlig genesen. Auch seine anderen Fähigkeiten erholten sich langsam. Nicht genug, um das Häuflein Retter und zu Rettende von hier aus aufzustöbern, aber das würde auch bald anders sein.

Elrond richtete seinen Blick wieder auf das Tal. Bald würde die Sonne aufgehen und wieder enthüllen, was der Sturm angerichtet hatte. Jetzt in der Dunkelheit wirkte alles so normal. Abgesehen von den Lichtern des Suchtrupps natürlich.

Und dann war da diese Vision…

_Dunkle Feinde hatten die Verteidigung Bruchtals durchbrochen. Sie stürmten durch den Garten an der Basis des Hauses entlang. Nicht mehr lange und sie hätten den Hof erreicht, in dem die Gäste begrüßt wurden. Ein Troll bildete die Spitze, er jagte eine fast schon zerbrechliche Gestalt vor sich her. Mit wuchtigen Tritten zerstörte er die wenigen, vom Sturm verschonten Blumenbeete und Gartenwege. _

Elrond blinzelte.

Der Troll war noch da.

Keine Vision.

Irgendwie war er nicht einmal überrascht.

„Oh Elbereth!" stöhnte Thanbrethil. „Ein Troll jagt diesen kleinen Sterblichen durch den Garten!"

„Ruft die Wachen!" befahl Elrond. „Beeilt Euch."

Wortlos lief Thanbrethil davon. Elrond streifte die hinderliche Robe von seinen Schultern, die Tunika darunter bot ihm mehr Bewegungsfreiheit, und wandte sich an Aristil. „Lauf los und bring mir mein Schwert."

„Nicht, Herr!" rief sie zu seiner Überraschung und umklammerte seinen Arm. „Ihr seid geschwächt. Seht doch, es sind bereits Wachen da."

Aus der mit einer Handbewegung angedeuteten Richtung tauchten tatsächlich zwei Gestalten auf, die dem Troll hastig folgten. Elrond musste schon wieder blinzeln, dann biss er die Zähne zusammen. „DAS sind keine Wachen, Aristil, das sind Figwit und Gilnín."

„Oh", machte sie und ließ ihn los. „Nur Euer Schwert oder auch Pfeil und Bogen?"

„Was immer du findest. Wir werden alles brauchen, scheint mir." Damit ließ er sie stehen und eilte Richtung Hof, den der Junge nun erreichte. Der Troll mähte gerade einen sehr alten, schön gearbeiteten Torbogen einfach nieder, um seiner Beute folgen zu können.

„Fang mich doch!" schrie Hinner und sprang vor dem riesigen Geschöpf zu Elronds Entsetzen auf und ab. Dabei wedelte er etwas ungeschickt mit der schweren Streitaxt herum.

Der Troll haschte nach ihm wie eine Jungfer nach einem Schmetterling, aber der Junge war einfach zu flink. Immer wieder tauchte er unter den zuschnappenden Pranken der Kreatur weg. Es machte den Troll nicht unbedingt friedlicher. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit stieg, dass er Hinner doch erwischte und dann einfach in der Luft zerriss aus lauter Wut.

Gerade als Elrond die große Treppe erreichte, die von der Eingangstür auf den Hof führte, stürmten auch Figwit und Gilnín in den Hof. Ausgerechnet Figwit hielt ein gezücktes Schwert in der Hand, das Elrond zu seiner Verblüffung als das seines Sohnes Elladan erkannte. Erestors Gehilfe, ungewohnt robust gekleidet, fuchtelte damit genauso wild wie Hinner vor dem Troll herum und beschimpfte ihn noch wilder. Elrond hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass der junge Elb einen solchen Sprachschatz hatte. Das konnte er nur bei Círdans Schiffsbauern aufgeschnappt haben.

Gilnín hingegen drückte sich an der Mauer entlang, bis er die Treppe erreichte, um sie dann mit langen Sätzen hochzulaufen. Vor Elrond hielt er kurz an und neigte den Kopf. „Schön, dass Ihr wohlauf sein, Meister Elrond."

„Danke", sagte der Herr von Imladris verblüfft und fragte sich, wo die Wachen eigentlich blieben.

Mit einem wirklich eleganten Sprung, bei dem er Erestor erstmals auch in seinen Bewegungen ähnelte, landete der Rhûnar-Heiler auf dem breiten Steingeländer der Hoftreppe und wedelte dann mit einer Art übergroßer Messingspritze in der Luft herum. Elbische Kampftechnik schien sich seit neuestem auf Wedeln und Fuchteln zu beschränken. „Figwit, Hinner, ich bin soweit!"

Vor Elronds erstaunten Augen begannen die beiden unten im Hof, den Troll systematisch in Gilníns Richtung zu manövrieren. Elrond wollte irgendwie nicht glauben, dass dieses Chaos hier tatsächlich ein echter Plan sein sollte. Es sei denn natürlich…

„Wir übernehmen das!"

Elladans vertraute Stimme füllte die Luft. Unversehrt und mit Gil-Galads Schwert in der Hand bog sein Ältester um die Hausecke, setzte leichtfüßig über die Trümmer des Torbogens und stürzte sich auf den Troll. Elrohir folgte ihm etwas langsamer, ein unschuldiges Winken in Richtung seines Vaters kam von ihm. Irgendwie rissen sich im Hof mittlerweile alle darum, wer denn nun als erster gegen den Troll antreten sollte.

„Euer Schwert." Aristil stürzte atemlos auf den Treppenabsatz und hielt Elrond die Waffe hin.

Er nahm sie zwar, bezweifelte aber, dass er in diesem Getümmel überhaupt auch nur in die Nähe des Trolls kommen würde. „Aristil, wie kommt dir das hier vor?"

Sie stellte sich neben ihn, beobachtete das Hin und Her und krauste etwas die Nase. „Es scheint einer von Elladans Plänen zu sein."

Elrond seufzte. „Und was sagt uns das?"

„Es wird nicht funktionieren?"

Betrübt nickte der leidgeprüfte Vater und zog die Elbin etwas weiter zurück in den Eingang. Da waren sie beide eindeutig sicherer. Er hatte nämlich nicht die geringste Ahnung, was dieser Trupp da mit dem Troll vorhatte und das war eine gefährliche Unwägbarkeit.

„Hinner, bring dich in Sicherheit", schnauzte Elladan und schob den Jungen vor sich her.

„Der Troll muss zu mir!" Gilnín wedelte noch aufgeregter mit dem Messingapparat herum.

„Genau, zu Gilnín!" schrie Figwit und tanzte vor dem Troll herum, wobei er sich beinahe selber mit dem Schwert auf den Schädel geschlagen hätte.

„Was soll er bei Gilnín?" wollte Elrohir wissen und stach auf das baumstammdicke Bein des Trolls ein.

Saurons Diener brüllte wütend auf und tobte auf Figwit zu, weil Elrohir ihm viel zu schnell wieder entwischte.

„Eru sei Dank, die Wachen!" kam es erleichtert von Aristil.

Ein Dutzend Krieger der Garde stürmten auf den Hof, fünf weitere kamen aus dem Haus und bauten sich neben Gilnín auf, um den Troll von dort aus mit Pfeilen zu spicken. Das Ungetüm fuhr herum und stampfte dann mit vorgereckten Armen auf diese Krieger zu, die so günstig für ihn in Augenhöhe waren. Die Krieger beschossen ihn weiter, wichen aber etwas zurück.

Gilnín blieb wie festgewurzelt auf der Brüstung stehen. Der Troll war höchstens noch einen Schritt von ihm entfernt, sein hässlicher Kopf ragte über die Brüstung hinaus, als der Rhûna dieses Messingrohr hob, auf ihn richtete und dann das hintere, stabähnliche Teil eindrückte. Vorne aus dem spitz zulaufenden Rohr kam eine weiße Staubwolke heraus, umhüllte den Kopf des Trolls und wurde von ihm eingeatmet. Er schnaubte, seine Arme fuchtelten zuerst hektisch an seinem Kopf herum, dann wurden seine Bewegungen langsamer.

Ein tiefes Brummen kam aus seinem Maul, der Troll riss verwundert die Augen auf und schwankte wie eine Weide im Wind. Wohl selbst überrascht davon, fiel er plötzlich der Länge nach auf den Rücken. Elrond eilte an die Brüstung und sah auf den völlig reglosen Troll herab, der jetzt in seinem Hof lag und schlief.

„Das ganze Blut", ächzte Gilnín erblassend und kippte leicht nach vorne.

Elrond erwischte ihn gerade noch am Gürtel und zog ihn wieder zurück. „Nur von einem Troll, Meister Gilnín. Nehmt es nicht so ernst. Und schön auf den Beinen bleiben."

„Ich helfe Euch", bot sich Aristil an und umfasste sein Handgelenk, bis er mit unsicheren Bewegungen von der Brüstung geklettert war. „Ihr seid so ein Held."

„Findet Ihr?" fragte der Rhûna verblüfft und strahlte die Elbin an. „Ich?"

„Natürlich Ihr!" erklang es von unten, wo Elladan gerade mit seinem Bruder und den Kriegern vorsichtig näher an den Troll heranrückte, um das schlafende Ungetüm näher zu betrachten.

„Sind wir noch rechtzeitig?" Leiloss kam den Gartenweg entlang, der sich in dieser Nacht wohl ungemeiner Beliebtheit erfreute. „Meister Elrond, hier sind Trolle."

„Weiß er schon", grinste Elrohir.

Elrond war überhaupt nicht erheitert, kaum erkannte er Galen an Leiloss' Seite. Der junge Ithildrim stützte sich schwer auf seine Begleiterin und seinen Stab. Jeder Schritt schien ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten. Kopfschüttelnd eilte der Herr von Imladris den beiden entgegen.

„Nichts Ernstes. Ich habe mir den Fuß gebrochen", kam Galen seiner Frage zuvor. „Es war nur ein Unfall."

„Na dann", murmelte Elrond und bedeutete Leiloss, ihm den Verletzten zu überlassen. „Eine Tasse Kräutertee und ein echter Rhûna ist wieder kerngesund."

„Bis auf Galens Fuß haben wir es alle gut überstanden", erklärte Elladan und gesellte sich zusammen mit seinem Bruder zu ihnen. „Da war noch ein zweiter Troll, aber der ist leider etwas zu tief gefallen."

„Später", winkte Elrond ab, dem Galens kreideweißes Gesicht ernste Sorgen bereitete. „Lasst euch lieber etwas einfallen, wie wir den Troll aus dem Hof bekommen. Jeden Moment geht die Sonne auf."

„Ionnin scheint ihn eingraben zu wollen", schmunzelte Elrohir.

Unbemerkt war Legolas' Bergsalamander im Hof aufgetaucht und hatte sich dem schlafenden Koloss genähert. Nun scharrte er energisch an der Seite des Trolls herum, hob gelegentlich den Kopf und schniefte empört.

Elrond hob eine Braue. Irgendwie hatte er eher den Eindruck, der Salamander wollte etwas ausgraben. Prüfend ließ er seinen Blick über die Anwesenden gleiten. „Wo ist eigentlich Figwit?"

Mit einem Fluch stürzten seine Söhne nach einer Schrecksekunde Richtung Troll und schrieen dabei einige Befehle in Richtung der Krieger. Elrond blieb alleine zurück, einen Arm stützend um den zu Tode erschöpften Galen gelegt. Selbst Leiloss und Gilnín schoben und zerrten an dem Troll herum, um ihn von Erestors Gehilfen herunter zu bekommen, bevor die Sonne das Geschöpf in Stein verwandelte und der Elb unter dieser tonnenschweren Last endgültig zerquetscht wurde.

„Liegt er unter dem Troll?" wollte Galen wissen, den Blick bereits etwas flackernd.

„Anzunehmen", bestätigte Elrond und packte den Ithildrim etwas fester.

„So was", nuschelte Galen, seine Augen verloren jeden Fixpunkt und er bekam gar nicht mehr mit, wie Elrond ihn auffing.

o

* * *

o

„Und? Haben Seine Königliche Hoheit jetzt genug Heldentaten vollbracht und etwas Zeit übrig, diesen unbedeutenden Kratzer behandeln zu lassen?"

_Ah, die Entspannung ist vorbei._ Thranduil blinzelte etwas, als die Worte von oben auf ihn herabregneten wie ätzender Regen. Varya hatte sich neben ihm aufgebaut, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und einen Ausdruck höchster Verärgerung auf den Zügen. „Wenn er so unbedeutend ist, braucht die königliche Heilerin ihn auch nicht zu behandeln", erwiderte er trotzdem.

„Willst du mit mir streiten, Thranduil?"

Hinter seiner erbosten Palasthexe war Forlos gerade dabei gewesen, den Lagerplatz in seine Richtung zu überqueren, um wohl zu berichten, wie alle es überstanden hatten und wann sie weiterreisen konnten. Kaum bemerkte er die Ithildrim, stoppte er abrupt, schenkte seinem König ein mitleidiges Lächeln und schwenkte dann nach links ab.

Thranduil seufzte. „Ich streite gerne mit dir, Lirimaer, aber jetzt bin ich einfach zu müde."

„Könnte das wohl daran liegen, dass du Blut verloren hast?" erkundigte sie sich zuckersüß.

„Es liegt wohl eher daran, dass wir seit Tagen entweder auf der Flucht waren oder gekämpft haben."

„Zieh dein Hemd aus!" befahl sie und wischte seinen Einwand mit einer Handbewegung beiseite. „Sofort oder ich schneid es von dir runter."

Er traute es ihr auch ohne weiteres zu. Sein Körper protestierte zwar, als er sich aus der bequemen Haltung an diesem Baumstamm etwas aufrichtete, aber es ließ sich ertragen. Sehr viel schmerzlicher waren Glorfindels breites Grinsen und Erestors vor Spott leuchtende Augen. Die beiden hatten es sich einige Schritte entfernt ebenfalls im Gras bequem gemacht und waren bei Varyas ersten Worten aus ihrem Halbdämmer erwacht.

Die Liebe seines Lebens schenkte den Zuschauern jedenfalls nicht die geringste Aufmerksamkeit. Mit einem ungeduldigen Laut saß sie auf einmal auf ihm und nahm sich die erste Schnalle eines der Lederbänder vor, die die einzelnen Teile des leicht ramponierten Schulterharnisches verbanden. „Wenn du eine Rüstung wie Gildor getragen hättest, wäre das nicht passiert", schimpfte sie dabei leise.

Thranduil lächelte unwillkürlich. „Ich darf dich daran erinnern, dass wir eigentlich nur bis zur Alten Furt reisen wollten, um deine Freundin Leiloss aufzusammeln. Kein Grund also, mich bis an die Zähne zu bewaffnen und die gute Rüstung aufpolieren zu lassen. Nein, ich berichtige mich – bis an die Zähne bewaffnen schon, aber die Rüstung gehört auf traditionelle Schlachtfelder."

„Oh, dann ist jetzt also alles meine Schuld?" Mit einem Ruck flogen die Teile des Schulterharnisches hinter sie. „Runter mit dem Hemd."

„Ist das eine Einladung zu einer vergnüglichen Nacht unter Sternen?" Thranduil hatte zu seinem Leidwesen richtig Mühe, den scherzhaften Tonfall beizubehalten. Immerhin saß gerade die nach seiner Meinung verführerischste Elbin der Schöpfung auf seinem Schoß. Eine andere Zeit, ein anderer Ort und Thranduil hätte besseres zu tun gehabt, als duldsam nur sein Hemd abzustreifen und sich wieder zurückzulehnen.

Varya betrachtete ihn einen Moment mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf. Ein recht vertrautes Schimmern schlich sich in das vorher noch so aufgebrachte Funkeln ihrer Augen. Sie beugte sich vor, bis ihre Lippen dicht neben seinem rechten Ohr waren. „Ich spüre, dass du an die Schlafmöbel von Imladris denkst, mein König."

Thranduil dachte eigentlich an alles Mögliche in Imladris – Hauptsache, Varya war mit im Bild und sonst kein anderer. Sie lehnte so dicht an ihm, dass er fast nicht bemerkt hätte, was sie wirklich vorhatte. Fast…Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung fing er ihre Hände ein, die sich gerade mit gespreizten Fingern auf den blutverkrusteten Schnitt in seiner Brust legen wollten. Die Bilder von Varya ohne Alles in Imladris verschwanden. „Du bist die skrupelloseste Heilerin, die mir je begegnet ist!"

„Anders funktioniert es ja bei dir nicht!" zischelte sie frustriert und keineswegs mehr mit dem verheißungsvollen Unterton in der Stimme. „Was hast du nur dagegen, wenn ich diesen Schnitt ein wenig in der Heilung beschleunige?"

Im Stillen wunderte sich Thranduil erneut, wie schmal die Handgelenke waren, die er zur Vorsicht noch immer umfasst hielt. Es war ein Wunder, dass so viel dieser heilenden Kraft durch sie in die sensiblen Hände strömen konnte. „Das hier ist eine Verletzung, wie ich sie schon häufig in meinem Leben hatte. Meinem sehr langen Leben, wenn du dich erinnerst. Kein Grund, dass du das letzte bisschen Kraft, das noch in dir ist, dafür vergeudest."

„Es geht mir gut", murrte sie nicht sehr glaubwürdig.

„Aber sicher, meine Blume", sagte er grimmig. „Man lügt übrigens seinen König nicht an."

„Ich will nur nicht…"

„Varya, ich weiß, dass du es nur gut meinst. Du hast es auch bei Elrond gut gemeint und mein Respekt gehört dir, dass Galen und du ihn so gestärkt haben. Dann hast du es bei Erestor gut gemeint und dafür bin ich dir sehr dankbar, auch wenn diese Noldo-Krähe eine wahre Pest sein kann." Thranduil senkte mit einem Blick auf die Wirtsleute auf der anderen Seite das Lager die Stimme unwillkürlich noch weiter. „Du hast es schließlich mit Marain gut gemeint, obwohl du wahrscheinlich sofort wusstest, dass die Valar ihr ein anderes Geschick bestimmt hatten, als ein langes Leben hier in dieser Welt."

Allein, wie sie leicht zusammen zuckte, verriet die Wahrheit seiner Worte. „Es gibt immer Hoffnung, Thranduil."

_Zumindest im Herzen einer Ithildrim_. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Willst du jetzt etwa mit mir streiten?"

„Das mach ich doch dauernd, oder?"

„Und diesmal verlierst du. Ich brauch dich nur anzusehen, dann weiß ich, dass du erschöpft bist. Deine Kräfte haben ihre Grenzen erreicht, Varya, und nur wegen einer Schnittwunde, die in ein paar Tagen kaum noch zu erkennen sein wird, wirst du sie nicht überschreiten."

Sie musterte ihn einige Atemzüge lang sehr eingehend, von Verärgerung bis Nachdenklichkeit wechselten die unterschiedlichsten Empfindungen in ihren so verräterischen Augen. Plötzlich zuckte sie die Achseln. „Also gut, dann eben nicht."

Etwas misstrauisch über so viel Nachgeben sah er zu, wie sie aus ihrer Tasche einen Glastiegel herauszog und aufschraubte. „Ist das diese berüchtigte Mordor-Paste?"

„Leider nicht", grinste sie mit dem ehrlichen Sadismus einer wahren Heilerin. „Das Blut ist bereits geronnen und deine Wunde schließt sich schon. Da braucht man sie nicht mehr. Nicht, dass ich es dir nicht gönnen würde, aber ich pfusch ungern."

Kurz darauf war die Wunde gesäubert, dick mit dieser nach Ringelblumen duftenden Salbe eingeschmiert und Varya räumte mit einem etwas bedauernden Lächeln den Platz auf seinem Schoß. Sie nahm das blutverschmierte Lederhemd vom Boden auf und drehte es zweifelnd hin und her. „Keine Ahnung, ob man das wenigstens bis Imladris retten kann. Am besten frag ich Hanne. Ich wollte sowieso nach dem Kind schauen."

Versonnen sah er ihr nach, wie sie energisch wie immer die Straße überquerte. Auf der anderen Seite hatten sich die Sterblichen, gut bewacht von einigen von Gildors Kriegern niedergelassen. Als sie an dem Lagerfeuer vorbei kam, dass kurzerhand mitten auf der Straße entzündet worden war, leuchteten ihre sonst so hellen Haare auf wie ein Flammenschein. Es spiegelte recht gut ihr Temperament wieder, dieses unberechenbare, niemals ruhende Naturell, das ihn gelegentlich in den Wahnsinn trieb und das er dennoch so an ihr liebte.

Was hatten sich die Valar dabei gedacht, diese Elbin in sein geordnetes Leben treten zu lassen? Thranduil beschäftigte sich oft mit dieser Frage, eine Antwort fand er nie. „Sie ist verrückt."

„Führst du jetzt Selbstgespräche?" Erestor stand neben ihm und hielt ihm auffordernd die Hand hin, um ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen. „Dein Sohn hat Hasen erlegt und sie rösten gerade über dem Feuer. Ich dachte, du hättest gegen eine ordentliche Stärkung nichts einzuwenden. Wir sollten uns ohnehin beeilen, Glorfindel ist schon vorgegangen und du weißt, wie viel er essen kann."

„Das ist der Tropfen Vanya-Blut in ihm, auf den er so stolz ist", nickte Thranduil. Er stand auf und strich sich nachlässig einige Grashalme und Blätter von den Hosenbeinen. „Ich hab mir sagen lassen, Vanyar sind alle Genießer."

„Allerdings", meinte Erestor. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, konnten sie vom Leben nie genug bekommen."

„Ich wette, damit sind sie den Noldor am meisten auf die Nerven gegangen auf Valinor."

„Reinblütige Vanyar sind wie Kinder", sagte Erestor. Sie schlenderten langsam auf das Lagerfeuer zu, um das sich schon eine Traube Elben gebildet hatte. „Es ist grauenhaft, aber Manwe hatte seinen besonderen Spaß an ihnen."

Thranduil lachte leise. „Deine Begeisterung kennt keine Grenzen."

„Gar keine", erklärte Erestor mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln. „Immer wenn es mich doch einmal gen Westen zieht, stell ich mir einen Trupp Vanyar vor, wie sie Blumenkränze flechten, fröhliche Gedichte vortragen und Liedchen singen. Dann ist die ganze Sehnsucht nach den Unsterblichen Landen wieder für die nächsten zweitausend Jahre gut zu ertragen."

„Sie hätten auch wenig übrig für einen Noldo, der umherschleicht und Strauchdiebe jagt."

Erestors Miene verdüsterte sich. „Ich war leider nicht sehr erfolgreich."

„Nicht wirklich", bestätigte Thranduil gnadenlos. „Eigentlich war es sogar ein regelrechtes Fiasko. Tote, Verletzte, Retter überall in diesem Landstrich verstreut, nur nicht in Imladris, wo Elrond seinerseits nicht gerade die frischesten Tage seines Lebens durchmacht."

„Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst. Ich versichere dir, noch ehe der Sommer rum ist, wird all dies Geschichte sein. _Marsden_ wird Geschichte sein. Und es wird nicht genug von ihm überbleiben für eine ordentliche Bestattung."

Thranduil unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Erestors Arroganz war schon immer seine größte Schwachstelle gewesen. Elronds Seneschall hatte es noch nie ertragen können, nicht siegreich zu sein. „Ich bin gespannt. Vielleicht sollten wir wetten."

„Ich wette nicht mit einem Sinda. Niemals."

„Schade."

Erestor war bereits abgelenkt. Vor dem Lagerfeuer war offenbar eine Diskussion um einen der Hasenbraten entbrannt. Thranduil seufzte nur, als er in dem einsamen Streiter, einen Spieß mit einem verlockend aussehenden Hasen an sich gedrückt, seinen Krieger Gaellas erkannte.

„Das ist ein ganzer Hase", erklärte Glorfindel gerade kopfschüttelnd. „Den wollt Ihr doch wohl nicht alleine essen!"

„Gaellas isst auch einen ganzen Hirsch, wenn er richtig Hunger hat", meinte einer der Tawarwaith gedämpft und lächelte entschuldigend in Richtung seines Königs.

Thranduil setzte eine möglichst ernsthafte Miene auf. Natürlich wollte Gaellas den Hasen für sich alleine. Wenn dieser Elb nicht so ein fabelhafter Krieger wäre, hätte er ihn längst aus der Garde entfernt, weil er einfach zu belastend für die Vorratskammern des Palastes war.

„Wir könnten teilen", schlug Glorfindel vor. „Halbe Halbe."

„Wie großzügig von ihm", murmelte Erestor. „Da bekommen ja dann alle was ab."

„Nehmt solange einen Keks", sagte Gaellas und wühlte mit einer Hand in seiner Gürteltasche, bis er die traurigen Überreste eines Stück Gebäcks hervorgekramt hatte.

„Mir steht im Moment aber nicht der Sinn nach etwas Süßem."

Erestor hob die Brauen. „Zumindest nicht, wenn es nicht zwei Beine und entsprechende Kurven hat."

„Sei still!" fauchte Bruchtals oberster Krieger Bruchtals Seneschall an. „Hier geht es um mein Frühstück."

Forlos, der direkte Vorgesetzte von Gaellas würde jedenfalls auch keine Hilfe sein. Wenn Thranduil es richtig einschätzte, schloss er nämlich gerade mit Haldir eine Wette ab, wer denn nun am Ende den Hasen bekommen würde. Stattdessen richtete sich jetzt Glorfindels und Gaellas' Aufmerksamkeit gleichermaßen auf ihn.

„Jetzt weißt du, warum du König bist", raunte Erestor. „Wichtige Entscheidungen darüber, wer denn nun den Hasen bekommt."

Thranduil knurrte leicht und baute sich dann vor den beiden auf. „Ihr wollt wirklich, dass ich darüber entscheide, wer was zu Essen bekommt? Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?"

Gaellas seufzte schweren Herzens. „Ich weiß, er ist ein Fürst und ich nur ein Krieger."

„Wollt Ihr andeuten, ich würde nach dem Rang urteilen?"

„Äh, nein, Hoheit, sicher nicht", stammelte Gaellas und auch Glorfindel schüttelte beinahe empört den Kopf. „Aber könnten wir trotzdem die Heilerin entscheiden lassen? Sie macht nie Unterschiede."

„Was denn?" erklang Varyas Stimme hinter Thranduil. „Was soll ich entscheiden, was er nicht kann?"

„Der Hase." Gaellas hielt ihr den Spieß hin. „Wer…?"

„Prächtig", meinte sie erfreut und nahm ihm den Spieß ab. „Ich komme gerade von Tykvar und seinen Leuten. Sie brauchen jetzt wirklich etwas zur Stärkung."

Dann war der Hase samt Spieß und Heilerin verschwunden. Thranduil betrachtete mit hochgezogenen Brauen Fürst und Krieger vor ihm. „Noch irgendwelche Beschwerden?"

Glorfindel grinste plötzlich. „Nein, nur ein Rat."

„Und welcher?"

„Heirate sie, sonst mache ich es."

„Manchmal hat er so seine hellen Momente", kam es von Erestor.

Thranduil stand noch immer tief in Gedanken versunken am Lagerfeuer, als die beiden Imladris-Fürsten bereits außerhalb seines Sichtfeldes waren.

o

* * *

o

Elladan war einer der ersten, der am Morgen nach dem Troll-Abenteuer in die von Sonnenlicht durchflutete Kaminhalle schlenderte. Um diese Tageszeit lag sie verlassen da. Leben füllte sie gewöhnlich erst am Abend, wenn die Bewohner Bruchtals nach dem Essen hier zusammenkamen, um sich an Musik, Gedichten oder einfach nur den Gesprächen mit den anderen zu erfreuen. In den letzten Tagen hatte es derartige Zusammenkünfte jedoch nicht gegeben. Auch nicht an dem zuvor, als die Abenteurer zwar wieder heil zurück waren, der Troll als monumentale Steinskulptur im Hof lag, aber alle Beteiligten viel zu erschöpft waren, um den glücklichen Ausgang zu feiern.

Außerdem waren da noch die beiden Verletzten. Galen, um dessen gebrochenen Fuß sich Elrond trotz Thanbrethil Proteste persönlich gekümmert hatte und Figwit, der eigentlich nicht wirklich verletzt, sondern eher arg ramponiert gewesen war, nachdem man ihn unter dem Troll weggezerrt hatte. In letzter Minute, denn kaum war die Sonne aufgegangen, war mit leichtem Knistern aus dem Troll eben besagte, irgendwie sehr hinderliche Skulptur im Hof geworden.

„Helden-Treffen?" Elrohir kam mit Galen in die Halle. Der Ithildrim humpelte noch stark und stütze sich auf den Arm des Zwillings. „Wusstest du eigentlich, dass Bettruhe für Rhûnar-Elben ein Fremdwort ist?"

„Elrohir…" murrte Galen, bevor er sich in den Sessel fallen ließ, den Elladan ihm zurechtgerückt hatte.

„Nein wirklich", beharrte Elladans Bruder und zog noch einen Hocker heran, damit Galen den bandagierten Fuß hochlegen konnte. „Ich meine, mich deutlich zu erinnern, dass unser Vater von mindestens zwei oder drei Tagen gesprochen hat."

„Könnte stimmen", nickte Elladan mit einem gutmütigen Grinsen. „Aber er ist ja selber nicht besser."

„Auch wieder wahr." Elrohir schob den dritten Sessel in ihre kleine Runde vor dem kalten Kamin. „Was machen wir jetzt mit dem Troll?"

„Wir könnten ihn liegen lassen", schlug Elladan vor. „Wirkt sehr beeindruckend auf Neuankömmlinge."

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass du auf einen solchen Einfall kommst", erklang Elronds Stimme vom Eingang aus. Langsam, den Blick unter zusammengezogenen Brauen auf Galen gerichtet, durchquerte er die Halle. Man musste ihn gut kennen, um das belustigte Funkeln in den Sturmaugen zu erkennen, die Elladan in seiner Kindheit so manches Mal gehörig eingeschüchtert hatten. „Meister Galen, leidet Ihr also immer noch an dem alten Gebrechen, die Anzahl der Tage nicht richtig zählen zu können?"

„Äh", machte Galen nicht sehr einfallsreich.

„Hier hat er auch Ruhe, Adar", kam Elrohir ihm zu Hilfe.

Elronds Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder und er setzte sich in den Sessel, den Elladan ihm aus einem anderen Teil der Halle heranbrachte. Er wirkte so ausgeruht und gesund, wie schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr. Elladan verspürte einen Moment den Drang, seinen Vater fest zu umarmen. Noch nie war der Abschied von ihm so nahe gewesen, wie in den letzten Wochen. Und noch nie war Elladan so klar gewesen, welchen Schmerz dies für ihn und seinen Zwilling bedeuten würde. Natürlich ersparte er sich diesen Gefühlsausbruch, der schon lange nicht mehr zwischen Vater und Söhnen üblich war.

Etwas neidisch betrachtete er Galen, der Elrond gerade lebhaft schilderte, wie sie Iff los geworden waren. Für ihn, Varya oder auch Leiloss war es völlig normal, Gefühle offen zur Schau zu tragen. Andererseits war sogar Galen im Vergleich zu Elladan noch jung, Varya noch jünger und Leiloss fast ein Kind, auch wenn er den Verdacht hatte, dass sie keineswegs kindliche Gefühle für seinen Zwilling hegte. Zu seiner Verwunderung schien auch Elrohir durchaus erwachsene Gefühle für die Ithildrim zu empfinden. Er würde es sich zwar nicht wirklich anmerken lassen, aber sie waren da. Es würde sich zeigen, was daraus wurde.

„Sie müssen ins Tal gekommen sein, als Ihr die Grenzen nicht schützen konntet", spekulierte Galen gerade über die Trolle.

„Anzunehmen", bestätigte Elrond. „Dennoch ist es sehr bedenklich, dass sie ungehindert und vor allen Dingen ungesehen bis ins Haus vordringen konnten. Wahrscheinlich waren sie selber davon so überrascht, dass sie noch nicht dazu gekommen waren, mehr Unheil anzurichten. Wenn Glorfindel wieder hier ist, wird er wahrscheinlich ein paar ernste Worte mit der Garde wechseln."

_Und nicht nur Worte_, ergänzte Elladan im Stillen. Glorfindel würde schäumen und die Bruchtalgarde über Monate mit Übungen und Strafmanövern tyrannisieren. Es würde nie wieder ein Troll ungehindert den Bruinen überschreiten, wenn er mit den Kriegern fertig war.

Elrohir warf ihm einen langen Blick zu. „Übrigens, da fällt mir sofort eine Frage ein", begann er dann in Richtung ihres Vaters.

„Es bestand bislang keine Notwendigkeit", kam Elrond ihm mit einem feinen Lächeln zuvor. „Das Gestein war schon von natürlichen Gängen und Höhlen durchzogen, als wir damals hier ankamen. Wir haben noch nie wirklich davon Gebrauch gemacht."

„Abgesehen von dem ein oder anderen Geheimgang", meinte Elladan ironisch. „Die habt ihr ausgebaut. Wir kennen schließlich selbst einige."

„Und jetzt sogar noch einige mehr", nickte Elrohir.

„Der in Lord Erestors Gemach ist interessant", sagte Galen mit einem so schamlos unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck, dass Elladan sich fast verschluckt hätte. „Wofür braucht er ihn?"

Elrond nestelte etwas an den Schließen seiner cremefarbenen Seidenrobe herum. Äußerst konzentriert entfernte er einen Faden, der sich aus der gleichfarbigen Stickerei am Kragenrand gelöst hatte. „Für dies und das eben."

„Adar!" seufzte Elrohir. „In den letzten Tagen sind dort ganze Horden durchgelaufen. Es ist nun wirklich kein Geheimnis mehr."

„Und das wird ihn kaum erfreuen", murmelte Elrond.

Elladan konnte nicht verhindern, dass er unmerklich die Muskeln anspannte, als wollte er bereits in Deckung gehen. Es war nicht angenehm, wenn Erestor wütend war.

„Schiebt die Schuld einfach auf Leiloss", schlug Galen vor. „Sie hat ihn schließlich entdeckt. Wir sind nur ein bisschen dort herumspaziert."

„Ihr, zwei Trolle, ein Ork, und sogar Figwit", schmunzelte Elrond. „Seine Beteiligung hat mich übrigens sehr überrascht. Solche Heldentaten hätte ich ihm wirklich nicht zugetraut."

„Er wirkte nicht mehr ganz so heldenhaft, als wir ihn unter Doms Bauch hervorgezogen haben", kicherte Elladan. „Den Anblick vergesse ich nie. Der platteste Elb, der mir je untergekommen ist."

Wobei der Moment selber nicht wirklich lustig gewesen war. Dom war nicht gerade ein Leichtgewicht und diese leblosen Massen beiseite zu schieben, bis sie endlich den auf dem Rücken liegenden und bereits recht blau angelaufenen Figwit aufgestöbert hatten, war eine mehr als hektische Rettungsaktion gewesen. Erestors Gehilfe hatte wirklich einen schlechten Zeitpunkt gewählt, um unter einem Troll zu liegen – so unmittelbar vor Sonnenaufgang. Sein Glück, dass der Hof ein recht schattiges Plätzchen war, das erst spät am Morgen von Anor beglückt wurde.

„Elladan", meinte Elrond tadelnd, auch wenn sich seine Mundwinkel verdächtig zu einem Lächeln heben wollten. „Er wird noch tagelang jeden einzelnen Knochen im Leib spüren, so schwer hat ihn das Ganze getroffen."

Die drei Jüngeren johlten los, bis ihnen die Lachtränen in die Augen traten. Figwit hatte es schließlich überlebt, da konnte man sich auch amüsieren. Außerdem war er es selber schuld. Warum war er einfach so verträumt stehen geblieben, als Gilnín dem Troll auf seine geniale Weise den Garaus gemacht hatte?

Elrond erhob sich wieder. „Ich denke, ich muss mich mit unseren Steinmetzen unterhalten. Wir werden diesen Koloss wohl in Stücke zerlegen müssen, um ihn wegzuschaffen. Vielleicht kann man ihn an anderer Stelle wieder zusammensetzen."

„An der Bruinenfurt zur Warnung", schlug Elladan immer noch lachend vor.

„Oder am Übungsplatz", ergänzte Elrohir. „Zur Warnung für die Garde."

Kaum war Elrond durch die bereits weit geöffneten Fenstertüren verschwunden, verflog Elladans gute Laune mit einem Mal. Verblüfft sah er erst seinem Vater nach und dann zu den beiden anderen. „Er hat uns reingelegt."

„Ja", grinste Galen. „Jetzt wissen wir immer noch nicht, was Lord Erestor mit dem Geheimgang eigentlich bezweckt. Ihr werdet ihn persönlich fragen müssen."

Elrohir lächelte milde. „Galen, mein Freund, das ist sicherlich das Letzte, was wir tun werden. Erestors Laune wird auf einem Tiefpunkt sein, wenn er die Bescherung entdeckt. Da ist es besser, ihm nicht in die Quere zu kommen."

„Dann schickt jemand anderen vor. Irgendjemanden, der diesen Rehkitz-Effekt hat, Ihr wisst schon…so harmlos, dass man ihm nichts Böses wünscht."

Die Brüder tauschten einen halb erstaunten, halb bewundernden Blick aus. „Du bist verschlagener, als ich für möglich gehalten habe", erklärte Elladan dann.

Galen lächelte beinahe selber so unschuldig wie ein Rehkitz. Nur das mutwillige Funkeln seiner Augen störte den Eindruck ein wenig. „Ich bin ein Rhûna."

„Das erklärt natürlich alles."

„Nicht wahr?"

o

* * *

o

Am frühen Nachmittag erreichten sie die Bruinenfurt und jeder im ganzen Tross war überglücklich. Nicht nur, dass sie endlich in Sicherheit waren und die Annehmlichkeiten des Gastlichen Hauses verlockend nah waren, es zeichnete sich auch endlich Erlösung von einem Übel ab, das die Nerven der Beteiligten mehr strapazierte als ein Angriff durch eine Horde Orks.

Halbarads Tochter schrie.

Erestor hatte gar nicht gewusst, zu welchen Geräuschen so kleine Geschöpfe überhaupt fähig waren. Jetzt war er schlauer und gesellte seiner Liste menschlicher Eigenarten diejenige hinzu, Elben durch dauerhaftes Schreien in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

„Sie hat Hunger", war der erste mitleidige Kommentar von Thranduils zu dem Zeitpunkt noch recht gelassener Heilerin gewesen. „Die Ziegenmilch, die Hanne mitgenommen hat, ist aufgebraucht. Die Kleine ist einfach nur hungrig. Es wird Zeit, dass wir nach Imladris kommen."

„Elbenkinder schreien nicht so", ächzte Glorfindel gequält.

„Wann hast du das letzte hungrige Elbenkind um dich gehabt?" wollte Varya höchst interessiert wissen. Glorfindels böser Blick prallte einfach von ihr ab.

Inzwischen war auch Varya nicht mehr ganz so taufrisch unter dem Dauergeschrei und Thranduils erneuter Vorschlag, es doch mit einem leichten Schlafmittel zu versuchen, erntete nicht die gleiche Empörung wie noch einige Stunden zuvor.

Erestor fragte sich, ob das Baby eigentlich nicht müde werden musste. Er jedenfalls war es. Äußerlich zwar so beherrscht wie immer, saß er auf seinem Pferd und spürte, wie seine Gedanken wanderten. Nicht wirklich konzentriert, da die Kinderstimme gerade mal wieder von herzzerreißend auf fuchsteufelswild umschwenkte, aber dennoch umkreisten seine Überlegungen immer wieder die Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen.

Er besaß einen analytischen Verstand, dem es schon immer widerstrebt hatte, Vorkommnisse nur einzeln zu betrachten. Noch war er sich nur nicht sicher, wann überhaupt alles begonnen hatte. Der Überfall auf die Lossidil konnte es nicht gewesen sein. Marsden war nicht einfach aus dem Nichts erschienen mit einer ganzen Horde Meuchelmörder im Schlepptau. Er musste eine Geschichte haben, eine Vorgeschichte. Ärgerlich straffte Erestor die Schultern. Rätsel mussten gelöst werden und Probleme aus der Welt geschaffen. So hatte er es immer gehalten und so würde er es auch fortsetzten.

Mit der Durchquerung der Furt senkte sich spürbar der sichere Vorhang von Vilyas Kraft zwischen sie und die restliche Welt. Alle atmeten auf.

_Nicht alle!_ musste Erestor mit einem schmerzlichen Zusammenzucken einschränken. Halbarads Tochter legte noch einmal nach und begleitete ihren Weg hinauf zum Gastlichen Haus mit fürchterlichem Gebrüll.

„Hast du schon einen Namen für sie?" erkundigte sich Glorfindel mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Erestor schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Gesten waren im Moment besser zu verstehen als Worte.

„Wie wäre es mit ‚Stimme des Grauens'?" schlug sein Freund vor.

„'Lärmendes Unheil'", war Thranduils gequälter Beitrag.

„'Winzige Nervensäge' ginge auch noch", meinte sein Sohn, der ihm nach Erestors Feststellung mit jedem Jahrhundert ähnlicher wurde.

„Geht nicht", wehrte Thranduil ab. „Das ist schon Varya."

„Ich bin keine Nervensäge", empörte sich die Ithildrim und bedachte ihren König mit einem finsteren Blick.

„Zumindest ist sie nicht wirklich winzig", glaubte Erestor die Stimme von Hauptmann Forlos unter dem Geschrei ausmachen zu können. Sein Glück, dass Varya noch immer dem Hause Oropher grollte.

Imladris zeigte noch die Spuren des Sturms, der über das Tal hinweggefegt war, aber auch schon die Zeichen der Erneuerung. Ein sehr beruhigender Anblick, der dazu führte, dass er recht gelassen auf seinem Pferd saß, als sie endlich den großen Torbogen erreichten, durch den man vom Hauptweg in den Hof des Hauses gelangte.

„Elbereth!" war als erstes von Gildor zu hören, der den Trupp führte.

Erestors Lider senkten sich einmal langsam und hoben sich ebenso langsam wieder. Dennoch änderte sich nichts an dem Anblick, den der ansonsten freie Platz ihm bot. Mitten im Hof, die Füße zeigten in gerade Linie zur Treppe, auf der sich ein beachtliches Empfangskomitee eingefunden hatte, lagen die steinernen Überreste eines Trolls. Darauf wiederum lag ein riesiger schwarz-roter Salamander und sonnte sich.

Erestor fragte sich, ob er wirklich wissen wollte, wie dieses Ungetüm hier hatte enden können. Es würde ihm wohl nicht erspart bleiben. Schweigend stieg er von seinem Pferd und band die Zügel an einem Finger des Trolls fest, der seine Arme leicht angewinkelt gehalten hatte, als ihm wohl die Sonne den Garaus gemacht hatte.

„Ihr da!" brüllte Glorfindel eine der Wachen an. „In einer Stunde tritt die Garde hier im Hof an. Jeder, der nicht auf Wache ist, hat zu erscheinen."

Erestor überließ ihn seiner überaus verständlichen Wut und schritt langsam an dem Hindernis vorbei die Treppe hinauf. Unablässig glitt sein Blick dabei über die Wartenden. Außer den üblichen Verdächtigen, einschließlich eines offenbar verletzten Rhûnar-Heilers, galt sein eigentliches Interesse dem Freund, der nach Glorfindels Erzählung dem Tod sehr nahe gewesen war. Jetzt wirkte Elrond so wie immer, keine Spur war mehr von dieser mysteriösen Erkrankung zu entdecken, die über ihn gekommen war.

Ein ähnlicher Blick von Elrond selbst traf auch ihn. Zuerst lag Sorge darin, die sich mit jeder Stufe, die Erestor sich ihm näherte, mehr verflüchtigte.

„Es geht dir also wieder gut", begrüßte ihn Elrond schließlich, als er bei ihm angekommen war.

„Ebenso wie dir", bestätigte Erestor ruhig.

Und dann löste sich die angemessene Ruhe der Begegnung von einem Moment zum anderen in Wohlgefallen auf. Varya segelte an Erestor vorbei, um sich mit einer festen Umarmung von Elronds tatsächlicher Genesung zu überzeugen. Das schien das Startsignal zu sein, dass alle durcheinander redeten, sich gegenseitig auf die Schulter klopften und die Stimmen immer lauter wurden. Erestor stoppte Elladan mit einem warnenden Stirnrunzeln, als dieser ihm ebenfalls ein leutseliges Schulterklopfen zuteil werden lassen wollte.

„In deinem Hof liegt ein Troll", sagte er stattdessen zu Elrond.

„In der Tat", nickte der Herr von Imladris mit allergrößter Gelassenheit. „Eigentlich waren es sogar zwei."

„Ich schätze, es ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Sehr lang und sie wird dir nur an wenigen Stellen wirklich gefallen."

„Wie überraschend." Erestor verzog unwillkürlich etwas das Gesicht, als das Babygeschrei wieder anschwoll. Hanne schien nun auch langsam die Treppe heraufzukommen.

„Was hat das Kind?" wollte Elrond wissen.

„Hunger", kam es von Varya. „Ziemlich großen Hunger."

Elrond deutete auf die Pferde im Hof. „Ihr hättet die Stutenmilch nehmen können."

„Hätten wir", echote Varya perplex, bevor sie in die Arme ihres Königs sank und irgendetwas über ein Brett und ihren Kopf murmelte.

„Menschliches Sprichwort", erklärte Galen ungefragt. „Sind immer etwas merkwürdig."

Erestor lächelte schmal. Dann winkte er Aristil, Glorfindels treueste Verehrerin heran, die sich im Hintergrund herumdrückte. „Die Sterblichen brauchen einen guten Platz, um sich zu erholen und das Kind braucht ebenso Ruhe und Nahrung."

Wortlos nickte sie und lotste Tykvar in der ihr eigenen Freundlichkeit dann ins Haus. Erestor war zufrieden. Vorerst waren die Menschen gut aufgehoben. Er würde sich noch ernstlich Gedanken machen, wie ihnen wirklich zu helfen war, nachdem sie nun alles verloren hatten, aber nicht jetzt.

„Ich schätze, eure Geschichte dürfte ebenso lang sein", vermutete Elrond mit einem forschenden Blick über die Gesichter der Rückkehrer.

„Und sie wird Euch wohl ebenso wenig gefallen", ergänzte Thranduil grimmig. „Aber bevor wir hier alle noch bis zum Morgengrauen stehen und uns gegenseitig mit diesen Geschichten _erfreuen_, würde ich es vorziehen, die Kleidung zu wechseln, ein Bad zu nehmen und etwas zu ruhen, wobei mir mittlerweile die Reihenfolge wirklich egal ist."

„Wo ist Figwit?" fragte Erestor, dem endlich klar war, was ihn so irritiert hatte.

„Der ruht auch", grinste Elladan.

„Die Last der letzten Tage hat ihn irgendwie niedergedrückt", bestätigte Elrond sehr ernsthaft.

Um Elrond herum brandete prustendes Gelächter unter den Zurückgebliebenen auf und diesmal war sich Erestor wirklich sicher, dass diese Bezeichnung auch für ihren Verstand galt.

o

* * *

o

tbc

**chris**: Aber nein, zu Hackfleisch hat er sich nicht verarbeitet. Das hätte ich nicht übers Herz gebracht, Figwit hat das doch alles wirklich genug belastet. Und aus der Höhle hab ich sie auch alle rausgebracht, abgesehen von dem toten Troll. Ich frag mich nur gerade, ob der stinkt, wenn er anfängt zu vergammeln.

**Feanen**: Die Idee mit Flapsi war schon ganz gut getroffen. Da ich mir aber nicht sicher war, ob dieser fiese kleine Falter auch auf Kommandos reagiert, hab ich mal zu Technik gegriffen.

Ich stimme mehr für den Kino-Besuch, bevor dir noch jemand in der Disco auf die Hände tritt. Kriechen würdest du wahrscheinlich wirklich, bei einer Ladung Obstbrand.

**Arelithil**: Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass ich mal wieder herumstümpern muss, was die Namen angeht. Das ist schon so nicht gerade einfach, aber einen zu finden, der auch noch bei viel Mitleid wirklich Sprachkundiger einen zusammengedengelten Sinn ergibt, ist immer recht anstrengend.

Sindarin ist ja nun wirklich nicht meine Stärke. Ich bewundere immer die Autoren, die ganze Unterhaltungen darin zustande bringen. Soweit bin ich nicht, wird ich wohl auch nie sein. Zu faul, noch eine Fremdsprache zu lernen – du verstehst schon.

Heiler, nicht Ärzte. Das ist doch was anderes. Du bist übrigens wirklich seltsam, wenn du keine Angst vorm Zahnarzt hast. Ich bin immer ein Nervenbündel allein bei dem Gedanken daran. Wobei ich mir allerdings auch lieber einen Zahn ziehen lass, als einen aufbohren oder Wurzelbehandlung oder so.

Ein zwei-Schrauben-Kapitel? Ich fühle mich geehrt. Die Trolle haben mir auch eine Menge Spaß gemacht. Wenn man versucht, möglichst kurze Sätze zu schreiben, klappt das sogar. Jetzt sind sie zwar beide hin, aber einer ist ja noch übrig. Den heb ich mir auf. Der hat noch einen Job zu erledigen.

Das Alter, hmhm +entmäßig brummelt+. Galen ist 2510 DZ geboren, also knapp über vierhundert Jahre alt, Varya halb so alt und Leiloss gerade 75 (wie das klingt) Ich schätze, ich liege völlig falsch, aber ich dachte mir so, dass Galen in Menschenalter noch ein recht junger Mann so um die Mitte Zwanzig ist, Varya eher wie Anfang Zwanzig und Leiloss gerade so als Mädel um die 17 einzustufen wären. Wann genau die Heiler-Geschichten spielen, hab ich zum Glück nie gesagt. Aber ich denke, Aragorn ist Anfang Zwanzig. Eigentlich sollte er jetzt laut dem großartigen Tolkien in der Wildnis herumziehen und Erfahrungen sammeln. Irgendwie macht er das ja auch +ggg+

**Iary**: Hm, lieber Bio als Mathe, um mal ehrlich zu sein. Aber die Geschmäcker sind eben verschieden.

Bis wir ihn klonen können, teilen wir aber noch ab und zu. Für eine alleine ist er doch auch viel zu anstrengend. Mann, bin ich heute wieder selbstlos. Also, Bier ist wieder aufgefüllt, und du kannst dich ganz auf deine Prüfungen konzentrieren, ich kümmere mich schon um ihn.

Thranduil und Co prompt geliefert. Die Hauptmänner sind noch in der Reserve, bekommen aber noch ihren großen Auftritt, versprochen. Wird eine heiße Angelegenheit.

Und was Glorfindel angeht – nein, er vergreift sich nicht an Leiloss – hätte er mal, wäre weniger riskant gewesen. Im Moment ist er ja noch sickig auf seine Leute, aber er kümmert sich bald wieder ums Wesentliche.

Daumendrücken für die Prüfung geht weiter. +smile+

**Anne**: Huhu, du stiller Leser. Danke für das Review. Und ich halte stille Leser nicht für pööse! Ich freu mich, dass es sie gibt und wenn sich ab und an mal einer meldet, freu ich mich noch mehr. Was das Schreiben angeht, nein, ich studier es nicht. Ist reines Hobby. Und das kommt mit der Zeit, einfach immer üben. Selbst wenn dir unterwegs die Ideen ausgehen, auch kein Beinbruch. In meinen Dateien stapeln sich die Unvollendeten, ist wohl bei jedem so. In der ersten Version sind sie übrigens auch immer sehr holprig, da wird dann eben dran gefeilt. Also, nicht aufgeben, einfach schreiben, immer weiter…

**Erunya**: So ganz langsam, geht es aufs Ende. Davon mal abgesehen, dass es eigentlich nur 20 Kaps werden sollten und ich mich unterwegs verschwatzt habe. Man merkt es auch daran, dass die Kapitel zum Teil wieder länger werden. Passiert mir dauernd. Find einfach kein Ende.

Ja, das Pulver von den Mottenflügeln. Die neue Geheimwaffe. Schade, dass Legolas seine Pustespritze vergessen hat, als er mit den Gefährten in den Mienen von Moria war. Es hätte allerdings auch etwas seltsam ausgesehen bei ihm: Bogen und Köcher, Langdolche und eine Ungezieferspritze auf dem Rücken. Nein, das lassen wir besser mal.

**Amélie**: Das wird den Troll aber freuen. Was hast du nur gegen Thranduil? Natürlich ist er nicht so zurückhaltend und gelassen wie Elrond. Wie Elrond meistens, wenn er nicht gerade mir in die Hände fällt. Ich werde meine Drohung wahrmachen, Glühfindel. Wenn Heiler fertig ist, kommt die Elrond-Kurzgeschichte drauf. Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr, das bin ich meinem Waldelbenkönig als Rache schuldig.

**Shelley**: Ich schwöre, dass die Anmerkungen zu Vanyar und Glorfindel bereits geschrieben waren, bevor die Diskussion darüber losging. War auch einer der Gründe, warum ich erstmal grinsen musste, als ich sie entdeckt habe. Könnte trotzdem Gedankenübertragung gewesen sein. Sehr unheimlich.

Woher kommen die Namen? Göttliche Eingebung? Nein, Quatsch, ich bring mein Hirnschmalz immer fürchterlich zum Brutzeln und manchmal suche ich länger nach einem Namen, als ich für ein paar Seiten Story-Schreiben brauche. Im Stau stehen ist da immer ganz hilfreich. Sollte ich allerdings mal jemandem hinten drauf fahren, wird die Polizei die Erklärung wohl nicht wirklich gut finden.

**MoJa**: Ich wollte ihnen eigentlich zunächst jemanden mitgeben, doch dann hab ich mir überlegt, dass Elben sicherlich Respekt für die Entscheidungen der Dunedain haben, auch wenn ihnen nicht ganz wohl dabei ist. Es hätte was von Bevormundung, sie wie hilflose Dilettanten dastehen zu lassen, die ohne elbischen Schutz nicht auskommen. Das Verhältnis zwischen Elben und Dunedain ist doch eigentlich immer von gegenseitiger Achtung geprägt.

Die letzten Kapitel sind wirklich ernster geworden. Lag an der Thematik. Aber diese Entwicklung mit dem ‚Krummen Hund' war schon von Anfang an geplant. Mir juckte es zwar in den Fingern, auch da etwas leichter im Ton zu sein, doch dann dachte ich mir, dass das noch unpassender gewesen wäre. Aber die harte Phase ist vorbei. Wenn es jetzt Dresche gibt, trifft es die Richtigen und die Elben haben Spaß dabei.

Ich bin in Gedanken sicher oft bei Arenor. Aber da hab ich eher das umgekehrte Problem: wie schreibe ich Arenor, ohne dass der Heiler-Humor auftaucht.


	20. Schön, dass wir darüber geredet haben

**Disclaimer** Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Kein Grund also zur Aufregung, ich habe es mir nur aus reinem Spaß geliehen, nicht wirklich misshandelt und gebe es auch wieder zurück.

**A/N:** Es hat eine Woche Verzögerung gegeben. Dafür ist dieses aber auch etwas länger. Okay?

**20. Kapitel: Schön, dass wir darüber geredet haben.**

o

Man sah ihr förmlich an, dass sie sich zu Tode langweilte. Glorfindel schmunzelte leicht und blieb stehen. Eigentlich war er gerade auf dem Weg zurück ins Haus. Es hatte seine Lebensgeister ungemein beschwingt, die Krieger der Garde systematisch in Grund und Boden zu trainieren. Zudem war es Balsam für seine Seele, dass er einen Trupp arg lädierter, völlig erschöpfter Krieger auf dem Übungsplatz zurückgelassen hatte.

Sie waren jetzt seit drei Tagen wieder zurück und seit genau auch drei Tagen scheuchte er die Krieger mehrere Stunden täglich über den Übungsplatz, um sie spüren zu lassen, dass man Trolle nicht nach Imladris hineinließ, ohne dafür Ärger zu bekommen. Noch einige Tage mehr oder vielleicht auch Wochen - Glorfindel war da noch etwas unschlüssig - und er war sich sicher, dass sie es für den Rest ihrer unsterblichen Leben auch wirklich begriffen hatten.

Ihm ging es also gut, Varya wohl nicht so sehr, wenn er ihre düstere Miene betrachtete. Mit vorgerecktem Kopf marschierte sie über einen der Kieswege tiefer in den Garten hinein und nach kurzem Überlegen folgte er ihr unbemerkt. Das Nichtstun musste ihre Geduld auf eine harte Probe stellen, auch wenn sie es sich nicht nur verdient hatte, sondern es wohl laut Elronds Aussage auch dringend brauchte. Die letzten Tage vor ihrer Rückkehr waren offenbar gerade für die Heiler eine äußerst strapaziöse Zeit gewesen. Galen humpelte noch immer reichlich angeschlagen herum, Erestors Ebenbild Gilnín ward nicht mehr gesehen, weil er sich in Elronds Apotheke verschanzt hatte, in der es angeblich sehr viel ruhiger zuging und Elrond selbst fand erst so langsam zu seiner alten Form zurück. Der Herr von Imladris beschränkte sich darauf, Besprechungen abzuhalten, um überhaupt irgendwo einen roten Faden in den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen zu finden.

Varya blieb vor einem kleinen Teich stehen, aus dem noch einige abgerissene Äste herausragten. Sie raffte den Saum des wirklich aufwändigen, dunkelblauen Kleides etwas, das eindeutig von Bruchtals talentierten Schneidern stammte, blickte noch einmal prüfend nach links und rechts und schoss dann einen großen Kiesel mitten in den Teich. Es platschte und die Wellen setzten die gesamte Wasseroberfläche in Bewegung, brachen sich an den Ästen, verursachten neue Wellenkreise und störten damit für sie wohl sehr zufriedenstellend die vorherige Ruhe.

„Hah!" machte sie leise und kullerte sich mit der Stiefelspitze einen weiteren Stein zurecht.

Sie langweilte sich _wirklich_ zu Tode und Glorfindel beschloss, sie aus ihrem Elend zu erlösen. „Langeweile?"

Der Stein flog eine etwas missglückte Bahn und kullerte in der Uferböschung herum. Varya drehte sich empört zu Glorfindel um, der jetzt nur drei Schritte von ihr entfernt stand und harmlos lächelte. „Was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht auch in einer dieser wichtigen Besprechungen sein?"

„Die sind auch wichtig, wenn ich nicht dabei bin", war seine gutgelaunte Antwort. „Ich hatte Angenehmeres zu tun."

„Ich nicht", knurrte sie und legte sich einen neuen Stein zurecht. Wenn es so weiterging, lief der Teich irgendwann über. „Erholung! Ich verstehe ja, dass alle etwas Erholung brauchen. Alle anderen wohlgemerkt, Galen und auch Elrond insbesondere, aber warum ich zum Nichtstun verdammt bin, versteh ich nicht. Ich bin noch nie in meinem Leben untätig gewesen. Noch nie!"

Und Thranduil war ein Idiot, sie einfach sich selbst zu überlassen. In Imladris gab es genug Elben, die bereit waren, ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die Ithildrim zu konzentrieren und ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen. Glorfindel hatte sich die letzten Abende köstlich amüsiert, wenn er die Anstrengungen einer nicht unbeträchtlichen Anzahl junger und nicht mehr ganz so junger Elben beobachtet hatte, Varya eines ihrer himmlischen Lachen abzuluchsen. Ein Privileg, das gewöhnlich fast ausschließlich für Thranduil reserviert war. Verdammter Glückspilz! „Genieß es doch einfach."

Varya betrachtete ihn einen Moment mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. „Ich kann den Übungsplatz von meiner Terrasse aus sehen. Du hast wieder deine Krieger gequält."

„Sie haben sich nicht beschwert", meinte er mit einem sardonischen Lächeln. „Außerdem verdienen sie es. Wer zwei Trolle nach Imladris lässt, hat einfach noch nicht genug gelernt."

„Gab es Verletzte?"

„Keinen, um den du dich kümmern musst", schmunzelte er und streckte ihr die Hand hin. „Begleite mich, du gelangweilte, königliche Heilerin."

„Wohin?" wollte sie wissen, nahm aber dennoch erleichtert seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm den Gartenweg herunter zurück zum Haus ziehen.

„Ich zeig dir meine Waffensammlung", verkündete er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Nur wir beide und jede Menge scharfe Klingen. Sehr anregend."

„Und das funktioniert normalerweise?" fragte sie mit einem unterdrückten Lachen.

„Immer, meine Süße."

„Du sollst mich nicht so nennen."

„Aber es macht Spaß, wenn du so empört die Stirn runzelst."

„Eigentlich mag ich keine Waffen", erklärte sie nicht sehr überraschend. „Warum sammelst du sie?"

„Sie erzählen alle eine Geschichte", erklärte Glorfindel etwas ernsthafter. „Geschichten, die man nicht vergessen sollte."

Ihr durchdringender Blick schien plötzlich mitten in seine Seele zu reichen. Glorfindel hatte Mühe, seine Fassung zu wahren. „Du solltest dich nicht so mit der Vergangenheit quälen. Und wenn du sie bis in alle Ewigkeit aufbewahrst, wirst du die Leben nicht mehr zurückholen können, die mit ihnen zusammen beendet wurden."

„Das weiß ich", sagte er nach einem kurzen Räuspern und drückte die Klinke der schweren Holztür nieder, die mit breiten, verzierten Eisenbändern beschlagen war.

„Aber du hoffst dennoch", meinte sie sanft und hakte sich fester bei ihm unter. „Du hast ein gutes Herz, Glorfindel, deswegen mochte ich dich von Anfang an."

„Und ich dich, Varya Ithilfin", erklärte er feierlich. Und diese Formulierung traf nicht annähernd, wie teuer sie ihm wirklich war. „Sogar ganz ehrenhaft."

„Sag das Thranduil. Er ist ein bisschen komisch in letzter Zeit."

„Thranduil ist immer komisch."

„Komischer als sonst, meine ich."

„Ach so."

Varya winkte ab, trat ein paar Schritte in den Raum und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. „Waffensaal? Mandos' Hallen sind dagegen wahrscheinlich so beengt wie eine Abstellkammer."

Glorfindel trat hinter sie und sah sich um. Nun gut, vielleicht war der Saal mit seinen drei Ebenen ein klein wenig großzügig geschnitten. Die unterste, auf der sie sich gerade befanden, war den elbischen Waffen vorbehalten und zeichnete sich dadurch aus, dass fast zu jedem Schwert, jedem Messer oder Speer wenn möglich die passende Rüstung gestellt worden war. Es hingen große Gemälde an den weißen Wänden, auf denen einige Schlachtszenen nachgestellt waren, in denen die herausragendsten der Sammelstücke ihren Ruhm geerntet hatten.

„Nur die Waffen unserer Art?" erkundigte sich Varya und schlenderte langsam auf die große Treppe zu, die in der Mitte des Raumes in den ersten Stock führte, sich auf halber Höhe jedoch in zwei seitliche Aufgänge teilte, die von einem quadratischen Absatz ausgingen. „Wem gehörte das?"

Wie es auch durch seinen besonderen Platz beabsichtigt war, verharrte sie als erstes vor Gil-Galads Schwert, dessen weißer Griff im Sonnenlicht leuchtete. „Celei", erklärte Glorfindel und schlenderte auf die andere Seite des breiten Podests, auf dem es in einer schwarzen Granithalterung ruhte, die durch ihre Schlichtheit in keiner Weise von der Schönheit dieser Waffe ablenkte. „Silberne Träume hat es wahrlich geschenkt, die am Ende mit anderen Waffen teuer erkauft wurden. Im Kampf wurde es nicht wirklich eingesetzt."

„Celei?" Varya runzelte die Stirn. „Wem gehörte es denn nun?"

„Einem Freund", murmelte Glorfindel abwesend und musterte eingehend Ereinions selten gebrauchte Zeremonialwaffe. Irgendetwas war anders daran. Er beugte sich vor, um sie noch näher in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Stimmt was nicht?" Varya stand genauso gebeugt auf der anderen Seite und beäugte ihn fragend über die Klinge hinweg.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Hier ist ein Fingerabdruck", verkündete sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Und ein Blutfleck. Ein ganz kleiner, blasser."

„Kann nicht sein." Niemand fasste dieses Schwert ohne seine Erlaubnis an und da er diese Erlaubnis noch nie erteilt hatte, konnte es eben nicht sein. „Celei ist tabu für einfach jeden."

„Ist aber so. Reinigst du die Waffen nicht, wenn du sie hier aufstellst?"

„Doch!" knirschte er.

„Dann ist das Blut frisch." Sie schnüffelte etwas. „Ein Heiler erkennt Blut, wenn er es vor sich hat."

„Du riechst es?"

„Nein, ich tu nur so. Natürlich rieche ich es, Blut ist einzigartig. Außerdem sehe ich es." Sie richtete sich wieder auf und verschränkte die Arme. „Hast du es schon lange?"

„Einige tausend Jahre und solange wurde es nur hier aufbewahrt." Aber das konnte sich in naher Zukunft rasant ändern, er würde den Übeltäter nämlich damit massakrieren. Zumindest würde er es ihm androhen. Gil-Galads Schwert war kein Obstmesser, das man sich mal eben so ausleihen konnte.

„Naja, du warst ein paar Tage weg", sagte sie in völliger Ignoranz gegenüber der Ungeheuerlichkeit, die sich ihm da darbot. „Das ist also Celei. Nettes Schwert. Zeigst du mir auch noch den Rest der Sammlung?"

Glorfindel konnte es nicht fassen. Gab es eigentlich keinen Anstand mehr in diesem Haus? Was musste man noch tun, damit wenigstens ein Rest von Privateigentum respektiert wurde? Er hatte immerhin schon die Fenster vergittern lassen, damit nicht dauernd irgendwelche Gäste hereinstreunten und an den Waffen ohne Aufsicht herumfingerten.

„Glorfindel?"

Am besten ließ er einen Glaskasten anfertigen, der über ein ordentliches Schloss verfügte, um dieses Schwert vor den schmuddeligen Fingern irgendwelcher Halborks zu schützen.

„GLORFINDEL!"

Der etwas ärgerliche Tonfall riss ihn aus seiner Empörung. Varya war weg. Jedenfalls im ersten Moment. Nach kurzem Suchen entdeckte er sie einige Meter entfernt vor der Nachbildung seiner Rüstung aus Lindon. Mit einem letzten irritierten Blick auf Celei gesellte er sich zu ihr. „Meine Rüstung. Aus Lindon."

„Ah. Etwa die, mit der du…" Nach ihrer Handbewegung war es zumindest abwärts gegangen. „Du weißt schon. Sehr heiß, sehr böse und sehr tiefer Fall."

Diese Beschreibung des Kampfes mit dem Balrog war selbst ihm neu und er hatte schon viele Variationen davon gehört. „Ja, sehr heiß und irgendwie endgültig."

Sie strich mit den Finger über den aus breiten Metallbändern gefertigten Brustpanzer. „Keine Brandspuren."

„Varya, das ist eine Nachbildung!"

„Ich nehme an, die andere ist geschmolzen." Sie polierte mit dem Ärmel ihres Kleides über eines der Bänder. „Dürfte sozusagen eine innige Verbindung mit dir eingegangen sein. Als Toter musst du merkwürdig ausgesehen haben."

Glorfindel brauchte einen Moment, um das fröhliche Funkeln in ihren Augen zu bemerken. „Respektloses Kind! Du vernichtest meine Legende."

Sie entwischte seinen zugreifenden Händen und rannte lachend Richtung Treppe. Glorfindel vergaß den Ärger mit Celei, seinen in Trümmern liegenden Ruf als Balrogtöter und stürmte hinter ihr her. Auf der vierten Stufe erwischte er sie schließlich mit beiden Händen an der Taille. Laut lachend drehte sie sich in seinen Armen herum und drohte ihm mit dem Finger. „Nicht an die Heilerin fassen!"

Eru, für einen kurzen Moment sah er herunter in ihre lachenden Augen und wünschte sich, sie vor Thranduil kennen gelernt zu haben. Dann verflog dieser Moment in der schlichten Selbsterkenntnis, dass auch das nichts geändert hätte. „Sagt wer?"

„Rate. Du hast einen Versuch."

Beide erstarrten sie, als die Worte von einem Eishauch begleitet durch den Raum klangen. Thranduil stand in der Tür zum Waffensaal und ein beinahe sichtbares Feuer der Wut umfasste ihn. Es strafte die Kälte seiner Worte und die Beherrschtheit seiner Bewegungen, mit denen er die Distanz bis zu Celeis Podest zurücklegte, Lügen.

„Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht", stammelte Varya entsetzt. „Thranduil, mach keinen Unsinn."

Glorfindel krümmte sich innerlich bei dieser Antwort. Er war schon gelegentlich in wirklich verfänglichen Situationen gewesen und komischerweise waren das zumeist die ersten Worte, die die Schuldigen zu sagen pflegten. Varya hatte eine gute Wahl getroffen, um die Lage noch schlimmer zu machen als sie es ohnehin schon war.

„Unsinn?" echote der Waldelb und strich beinahe beiläufig mit der linken Hand über Celeis Klinge, die andere legte sich ganz sanft auf den Schwertgriff.

„Zum Beispiel wütend werden."

_Werden_? Glorfindel lächelte etwas schief. Was hieß hier werden? Thranduil kochte bereits. Seine indigoblauen Augen hatten sich so verdunkelt, dass sie beinahe schwarz wirkten. Glorfindel erkannte einen Kampf, wenn er ihm unmittelbar bevorstand. Da hätte es auch nicht mehr der Beobachtung bedurft, dass sich eine äußerst geübte, königliche Hand nun fest um den Schwertgriff schloss.

„Ich glaube, Glorfindel mag es nicht, wenn jemand das Schwert anfasst." Varya redete sie erfolgreich um Kopf und Kragen. Eigentlich redete sie eher IHN alleine um Kopf und Kragen. „Da ist er empfindlich."

„Nein wirklich?" machte Thranduil mit einem falschen Lächeln und hob Celei mit einem Ruck aus der Halterung, um es einmal prüfend hin und her zu schwingen. „Das kann ich wirklich gut verstehen. Ich bin auch sehr empfindlich, wenn so etwas passiert. Anfassen – meine ich."

„Das ist doch kindisch!" fauchte die Ithildrim jetzt aufgebracht. „Und außerdem ein Missverständnis. Hör auf damit, Thranduil."

Es wurde immer besser. _Missverständnis_ und _kindisch_ waren sicher die beiden Worte, die ein Elb wie Thranduil in dem Augenblick hören wollte, in dem ihm wohl gerade klar wurde, was er eigentlich zu verlieren hatte und in dem er glaubte, kurz davor zu stehen. Ja, Varya machte ihre Sache als Friedensstifterin wirklich gut, wirklich außergewöhnlich gut. Thranduil streifte nun bestimmt nicht die lange Robe von den Schultern, weil er mehr Bewegungsfreiheit bei den Attacken auf seinen angeblichen Konkurrenten haben wollte, sondern weil es ihm ein bisschen warm war.

Langsam streckte Glorfindel den Arm aus und schob Varya zur Seite. „Geh jetzt besser, meldis. Thranduil und ich müssen etwas klären."

Im ersten Stock wurden die Waffen der Sterblichen aufbewahrt. Unter ihnen war ein númenorisches Schwert in einer Vitrine, mit dem er sich wenigstens eine Weile eine Chance gegen Celei in Thranduils Händen ausrechnete. Wenn er es bis dahin schaffte, konnte er sich Thranduil vielleicht doch lange genug vom Hals halten, um ihm einige passende Wort über Eifersucht und Gegenmaßnahmen nahe zu bringen. Vorausgesetzt, Thranduil hielt sich etwas zurück und versuchte keine Wiederholung des Brudermords im kleinen Rahmen mit Glorfindel als Hauptopfer.

„Ja, geh jetzt besser", bestätigte Thranduil mit einem eisigen Lächeln. „Wir unterhalten uns später."

„Ich hasse euch beide!" schrie sie erbost und rannte dann wild schimpfend hinaus.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille und beide Elben sahen sich nur an. Glorfindel öffnete den Mund, um vielleicht doch noch die von Elrond so viel gelobte Diplomatie walten zu lassen, schloss ihn aber wieder, als Thranduils Augen sich verengten.

„Wie du meinst", erklärte er dann, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte hoch in den nächsten Stock.

o

* * *

o

„Du weißt, worauf es eigentlich hinausläuft." Erestor zupfte mit großer Gelassenheit ein Staubkorn von seinem Ärmel, das so winzig sein musste, dass es sogar Elronds scharfen Augen entging. „Alles spricht schließlich dafür."

„Und dennoch kann es nicht so sein", widersprach Elrond mit einem entschiedenen Kopfschütteln.

Erestor schnippte das imaginäre Staubkorn von seiner makellos schwarzen Robe und lehnte sich an das hohe Bücherregal in Elronds Arbeitszimmer. „Du willst nur nicht, dass es so ist. Es würde nämlich bedeuten, dass alles schon vor zwei Jahren begonnen hat."

„Denkst du wirklich, dass dieser Marsden ein so vorausschauender Planer ist?"

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was Marsden ist", sagte Erestor gedehnt. „Unsere Begegnungen waren sehr kurz und unerfreulich. Aber ich weiß zumindest, dass er kein halbintelligenter Wegelagerer ist, der nur eine gute Gelegenheit gefunden hat. Außerdem verfügt er wohl über mehr Männer, als wir dachten."

„Und dennoch hast du Estel einfach gehen lassen", meinte Elrond versonnen. Er kannte die Antwort, hörte sie ungern und ließ es dennoch darauf ankommen.

„Er ist erwachsen." Erestors Lächeln war voller Spott. Auch er wusste, dass Elrond dies erwartete. „Erwachsen für einen Sterblichen, der irgendwann über sich hinauswachsen muss. Und Halbarad hatte seine Gründe."

„Rache?"

„Das wohl auch", erklärte sein Freund. „Ob nun begründet oder nicht. Glaubt man den Worten von Thranduils Heilerin, hatte Marain niemals eine Chance."

„Erestor…" Elrond seufzte. „Wie geht es dem Kind?"

„Gut." Erestor runzelte etwas die Stirn. „Sie schreit noch immer sehr gerne. Ich habe mir sagen lassen, das ist üblich bei Menschenkindern."

„Nicht nur bei denen", bestätigte Elrond und dachte an die erste Zeit mit seinen Söhnen zurück. Arwen hatte niemals so geschrieen. Celebrian hatte immer gemeint, das sei der Lohn, weil sie die Zwillinge nicht in einem Anflug von Verzweiflung in Binsenkörbchen gepackt und den Bruinen hinunter geschickt hatten. Obwohl sie manchmal kurz davor gestanden hatten. Elrond hatte sich einmal sogar nach einer Woche voller missmutiger Söhne und fehlendem Schlaf dabei ertappt, einen Obstkorb prüfend in den Händen zu drehen, ob er groß genug für die beiden Plagen wäre. „Hast du dir schon Gedanken über den Namen gemacht?"

„Ich mache nichts anderes", lächelte Erestor mit einer Mischung aus Selbstironie und Sarkasmus. „Nicht, dass ich nicht eigentlich andere Dinge zu tun hätte, aber irgendjemand konnte seinen Mund nicht halten und nun werde ich von allen Seiten mit guten Ratschlägen eingedeckt. Sogar Figwit vertreibt sich seine ausufernde Genesungszeit damit, in alten Büchern zu blättern und nach Anregungen zu suchen."

„Wie geht es ihm eigentlich?"

„Dafür, dass ihm eigentlich nichts passiert ist, beherrscht er die Rolle des leidenden Helden sehr gut."

„Er lag unter einem Troll." Eru, es war immer noch schwer, nicht zu lachen bei der bloßen Erinnerung daran.

„Eine Tatsache, die ein Elb mit Selbstachtung möglichst verschweigen würde."

„Es ist schließlich kein Geheimnis, dass dein Gehilfe nicht zum Krieger geboren wurde."

„Faszinierend genug."

Elrond beschlich der Verdacht, dass Erestor sich aus dem gleichen Grund entschieden hatte, den jungen Noldo als Gehilfen anzunehmen, aus dem ein Forscher wie Gilnín diesen eigentümlichen Schmetterling bei sich hatte – purer Neugierde auf ein seltsames Lebewesen.

Ohne Klopfen wurde die Tür des Arbeitszimmers aufgestoßen und das nächste seltsame Lebewesen stürmte herein. Eine Ithildrim mit allen Anzeichen seelischer Auflösung. Elrond stand schneller auf den Beinen, als er den Gedanken zu Ende gebracht hatte. „Was?"

„Noch mehr Trolle?" ergänzte Erestor stirnrunzelnd.

Varya rang die Hände. So verzweifelt hatte er sie noch nicht einmal gesehen, als sie in den Klauen dieses Inmer gewesen war. „Die beiden bringen sich um."

„Wer?" Egal wer, Elrond setzte sich vorsichtshalber in Bewegung. Auch Erestor hatte sich vom Regal gelöst und steuerte Varya an. „Meine Söhne?"

Aus dem Konzept gebracht blinzelte sie einen Moment, dann wischte sie diese Vermutung mit einer knappen Handbewegung beiseite. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo die beiden sind."

„Ah", machte Erestor zu Elronds Irritation und fasste Varya am Arm. „Glorfindel und Thranduil also. Was hat der Vanya gemacht? Euch geküsst?"

„Nein! Er hat gar nichts gemacht. Jedenfalls nichts, was Thranduil annimmt. Nur seine Waffensammlung haben wir uns angesehen." Sie stutzte und sah ihn scharf an. „Wie kommt Ihr bloß auf die Idee, er könnte mich geküsst haben?"

„Weil er es schon die ganze Zeit darauf anlegt, Thranduil eine Entscheidungshilfe zu geben. Glorfindel ist zuzutrauen, dass er es auf diese Weise angeht."

Elrond hob die Brauen, Varya schnaubte sehr unelbenhaft. Alle zusammen verließen sie recht schnellen Schrittes das Arbeitszimmer. Nach der kurzen, nicht unbedingt geordneten Zusammenfassung, die Varya ihnen gab, während sie zwischen ihnen herlief und versuchte, Schritt zu halten, stritten sich diese beiden Hitzköpfe also nun in einem Saal voller tödlicher Waffen um etwas, das eigentlich überhaupt kein Streitpunkt war.

Als sie den Saal erreichten, war es verdächtig still. Die drei Friedensstifter blieben beunruhigt stehen. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann war von ganz oben das Scharren von Waffen zu hören. Das nächste Geräusch war ein Flattern, begleitet von einem Zischen und noch dazu schnell von oben näher kommend. Elrond dachte nicht einmal darüber nach. In einem Reflex ergriff er Varyas linken Arm, Erestor packte den rechten und Varya selber bewies auch erstaunlichen Sinn für Gefahren, denn sie sprang bereitwillig einen Schritt zurück. Mit nur kurzer Verzögerung bohrte sich dort, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatte, eine Fahnenstange mit einer speerähnlichen Metallspitze in die honigfarbenen Planken des wertvollen Holzbodens.

„Rohan", verkündete Erestor mit einem Blick auf die Standarte. „Sie sind wieder im ersten Stock."

„Beendet es!" forderte die Ithildrim bebend. „Bitte, Meister Elrond, bringt die beiden zu Vernunft."

„Aber natürlich", versicherte er sehr überzeugend und schob sie Richtung Saaltür. „Aber es ist besser, Ihr seid aus der Schussbahn. Lasst Euch von Aristil den Weg in meine private Bibliothek zeigen und wartet dort. Es wird alles in Ordnung kommen. Glaubt mir."

Mit einem letzten Blick hinauf zur Galerie raffte sie ihr Kleid und stürmte hinaus. Elrond atmete erleichtert auf. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Glorfindel und Thranduil tatsächlich so problemlos zu einem versöhnlichen Ende bringen konnte. Die schnelle Folge, in der dort oben Schwertklingen aufeinander trafen, verhieß nichts Gutes. Vielleicht war es auch besser, die beiden kämpften sich etwas müde. Dann waren sie vernünftigen Argumenten hoffentlich zugänglicher.

Erestor schlenderte weiter in Richtung Treppe. An Celeis Podest blieb er stehen und neigte nachdenklich den Kopf zur Seite. „Einer von beiden hat Gil-Galads Angeberschwert in den Händen."

Elronds Mundwinkel hoben sich unwillkürlich. „Wohl kaum Glorfindel. Er verehrt diese Waffe."

„Kein Wunder. Gerade Glorfindel muss ja diese Masche bewundern, mit der Gil-Galad die schönsten Elbinnen rumgekriegt hat." Erestor schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Volles Königsornat und dann noch dieses Schwert dazu – die armen Geschöpfe sind ihm förmlich in die Arme gesunken."

„Kennst du nicht einmal Gnade, wenn es um Ereinion geht?"

„Er hatte seine Fehler wie jeder von uns und auch seine Schwächen. Das mindert nicht den Ruhm seiner Taten, es klärt nur ein wenig den Blick für den Elb hinter der Legende."

Sie legten gleichzeitig den Kopf in den Nacken, als über ihnen offenbar eine Vitrine zu Bruch ging. Unmittelbar darauf tauchte Glorfindel auf, der auf das Holzgeländer sprang und einige Meter darauf entlang lief, bevor er mit einem großen Satz auf den linken der beiden Treppenaufgänge wechselte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war völlig auf den gegenüberliegenden Aufgang gerichtet, an dem dann auch erwartungsgemäß Thranduil erschien.

„Hast du schon genug?" fauchte der Waldelbenkönig und war mit wenigen Schritten die Treppen herunter, bis er auf dem quadratischen Absatz angekommen war.

„Von dieser Spielerei?" spottete Glorfindel und schlenderte seinerseits die Treppen betont gelassen in Richtung Thranduil.

Elrond bemerkte höchst erleichtert, dass sie beide noch unverletzt waren. Sie wirkten nicht einmal erschöpft, eher im Gegenteil. Es schien fast, als würde dieser haarsträubende Unfug ihre Lebensgeister noch beflügeln. Glorfindels Augen funkelten regelrecht, als er das gerade, númenorische Schwert einmal aus dem Handgelenk heraus drehte, dann mit beiden Händen fasste und es vor seine linke Schulter hielt.

„Du spielst etwas zuviel", grollte Thranduil. „Und vor allen Dingen suchst du dir das falsche Spielzeug aus."

„Ist sie das für dich? Ein Spielzeug?"

„Tiefschlag", murmelte Erestor.

Nach Elronds bescheidener Meinung zeigte Celei zum ersten Mal wirklich, wofür es eigentlich geschmiedet worden war. In den Händen eines äußerst wütenden Elbenkönigs verwandelte sich das Schwert in einen silbernen Albtraum. Ein anderer als Glorfindel hätte nicht einmal den ersten Schlag überlebt, der wie aus dem Nichts heraus gegen Glorfindels Herz geführt wurde. Der Vanya verschwand fast in dem Hagel aus Angriffen, mit denen Thranduil ihn eindeckte. Es kostete ihn einige Mühe, sich aus der Bedrängnis zu befreien, genug Raum zu erstreiten, um sich von Thranduil wegzudrehen und auf die andere Seite des Treppenaufgangs zu kommen.

„Niemand rührt sie an", warnte Thranduil eisig.

Glorfindel zuckte die Achseln. „Bei allem Verständnis, mein Freund, aber dann sorg auch dafür, dass niemand das Recht dazu hat."

„Wie bitte?"

Elrond seufzte. Als Ehestifter war Glorfindel nicht gerade eine Offenbarung.

„Sollen wir warten, bis das erste Blut fließt?" erkundigte sich Erestor gelassen. „Ich kenne auf Anhieb ein Dutzend Elben, die dafür wären, dass der Vanya eine Abreibung bekommt."

Elrond überlegte. In der Zwischenzeit gönnte er sich den Anblick zweier perfekt ausgebildeter und trainierter Krieger, die den Kampf zu einem tödlichen Tanz vor der Kulisse eines großen, runden Buntglasfensters machten. Ein Anblick, der erschreckende Schönheit in sich barg. Sie waren sich zu ebenbürtig in ihren Fähigkeiten, um wirklich am Ende einen Sieger hervorbringen zu können.

„Du bist ein Narr, Thranduil."

Ja, genau so schlichtete man Streit.

„Und du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du hier redest."

Erestor hüstelte. „Nicht, dass ich Thranduil in dem Punkt widersprechen möchte."

„Es sind beides Narren", murmelte Elrond, immer noch wachsam, was die Ausgewogenheit des Kampfes anging, der langsam etwas Eleganz verlor. „Erestor, würdest du bitte…"

„Schade eigentlich", seufzte sein Seneschall und schlenderte zu einer der aufgebauten Rüstungen, um den dazu gehörigen Bogen zu nehmen.

Oben auf der Treppe rangelten die Kontrahenten ein wenig. Sie standen sich dicht gegenüber, jeder hielt die Schwerthand des anderen umfangen, die Waffen selber ragten über ihre Köpfe hinweg senkrecht nach oben.

„Und du bist ein herzloser Egoist", verkündete Glorfindel gerade aufgebracht. „Königliche Heilerin! Ist das der Platz, den du für sie vorgesehen hast? Du weißt genau, dass du frei wärst für eine neue Bindung und überlässt sie den scharfen Zungen deiner Höflinge."

„Ach, und da kommst du jetzt wohl an, um sie davor zu retten?" höhnte Thranduil. „Hattest du etwa vor, ihr einen Platz an deiner Seite anzubieten? Ganz ehrbar hier in Bruchtal?"

„Wenn es sein muss!"

Erestor verharrte einen Moment dabei, die Sehne in den Bogen einzuspannen und sah verblüfft auf. Sogar Elrond hob die Brauen. Das waren ganz neue Töne aus Glorfindels Mund. Er hatte eigentlich bislang nicht auf ihn den Eindruck gemacht, solche Gefühle für Varya entwickelt zu haben.

„Und sie würde dich nicht nehmen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

Im festen Gerangel polterten die beiden Schwerter zu Boden, Celei kippte über den Rand der ersten Treppenstufe und schlitterte dann unbemerkt von den beiden Kampfhähnen weiter. Elrond stoppte es mit der Stiefelspitze und schob es beiseite.

„Jetzt?" erkundigte sich Erestor und baute sich mit Bogen und einem Pfeil neben ihm auf.

Elrond hob die Hand. Der Fortgang des Gesprächs interessierte ihn nun doch. Es hatte ihn immer gewundert, dass Thranduil eine im Grunde untragbare Situation so einfach hingenommen hatte. Der Elbenkönig war nicht unempfindlich, was Etikette anging und sein lässiger Umgang damit in diesem speziellen Fall doch ungewöhnlich.

„Sie will nicht!" zischte Thranduil. „Sie will überhaupt keine Bindung, mit niemandem. Ich hab sie schon vor zwei Jahren gefragt."

Glorfindel starrte ihn an. „Du machst keine Scherze?"

„Nein!" schnappte der Waldelb und landete einen Fausthieb auf Glorfindels Kinn, der den Vanya auf die Planken schickte. Wie zuvor Celei rutschte er mit dem Kopf zuerst die Stufen herunter, bis er gegen Elronds Stiefel stieß.

Elrond beugte sich ein wenig vor. Glorfindels Augäpfel hatten sich für einen Atemzug nach hinten gedreht. Ein recht gespenstischer Anblick, der aber zum Glück wieder verging. Die vertraut klaren, strahlendblauen Augen richteten sich auf ihn. „Schon lange da?"

„Lange genug. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Glorfindel griff zu seinem Kinn und gab einen leisen Schmerzenslaut von sich. Dann richtete er sich auf. „Was denkst du? Der Sinda hat mir einen Kinnhaken verpasst."

„Und mich um das Vergnügen gebracht, einen König und einen Fürsten mit einem Pfeil auseinander zu treiben", meinte Erestor, bevor er Glorfindel die Hand reichte und ihn auf die Beine zog.

Sehr langsam kam Thranduil die Treppe herunter und der gefährliche Zorn war aus seiner Haltung und seiner Miene verschwunden. Vor den dreien blieb er stehen und atmete einmal tief durch. „Sie will nicht, Glorfindel", wiederholte er dann völlig ruhig. „Ich habe sie gefragt, sie hat gelacht und das Thema gewechselt."

„Und?" fragte Erestor. „Damit hast du dich zufrieden gegeben?"

„Ich habe sie noch einmal gefragt und meine großartige Ithildrim hat mir einen noch großartigeren Vortrag darüber gehalten, wie ich ihr zartes, junges und überaus beschauliches Leben damit ruiniere, dass ich ihr eine Mithrilkrone aufzwinge." Thranduil breitete mit ungewohnter Resignation die Arme aus. „Du kennst sie, Glorfindel. Wenn sie die Augen aufreißt und plötzlich aussieht, als wäre sie aus so feinem Glas, dass ein einziger Windhauch ausreicht, sie in Stücke zerbrechen zu lassen, beharrt man nicht mehr auf seiner Meinung."

Glorfindel setzte sich auf Celeis Podest und pflückte einige winzige Splitter aus seinen Haaren. „Vielleicht solltest du ihr eine Krone aus Blättern anbieten", schlug er vor. „Oder besser noch: mach sie wieder betrunken."

„Ich habe sie damals nicht betrunken gemacht", korrigierte Thranduil finster, bevor er sich neben ihn setzte. „Das kann Varya auch alleine. Eiswein, wenn du dich erinnerst."

Elrond spürte förmlich, wie sich Erestor an ihn wandte. Sein Seneschall stand zwar immer noch völlig gelassen neben ihm, aber sein Geist war auf Elrond selber konzentriert. Es war so selten, dass Erestor auf diese alten Gaben zurückgriff, dass Elrond beinahe Mühe hatte, seine äußere Ruhe ebenfalls zu halten.

_Unternimm etwas_, lautete die unmissverständliche Botschaft.

_Man kann niemanden zu seinem Glück zwingen_, war die ebenso unmissverständliche Erwiderung Elronds.

_Und was war mit Celebrian?_ In Erestors Augen glomm ein boshafter Funke.

Elrond verwandelte einen empörten Ausruf gerade noch in ein Hüsteln. Es war Erestor zuzutrauen, hier zum Besten zu geben, dass Elronds Gemahlin von ähnlichen Skrupeln gequält worden war. Sie hatte Elrond nicht bei seiner ‚großen Aufgabe', Imladris aufzubauen, im Wege stehen wollen. Elrond hatte strategisches Geschick aufwenden müssen, Galadriels zwar noch sehr junge, aber doch mit dem Starrsinn der Mutter geschlagene Tochter dahin zu bringen, wo er sie haben wollte. Und wenn er ehrlich war, verdankte er den entscheidenden Hinweis Celeborn, der Mutter und Tochter schließlich am besten kannte.

„Thranduil", begann er mit einem bösen Blick zu Erestor. „So kann es jedenfalls nicht bleiben. Ihr wisst so gut wie ich, dass eine derartig unvollständige Bindung von den Valar nicht akzeptiert wird. Es wird Unglück bringen."

Thranduil neigte ein wenig den Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn forschend an. „Ich bin für alle Vorschläge offen."

Elrond atmete tief durch. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er das jetzt sagen würde. „Wenn Ihr Euch einfach mal den offiziellen Rahmen wegdenkt, der sich im Laufe der Zeitalter gebildet hat, was bleibt dann übrig?"

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Schließlich breitete sich ein Grinsen auf Thranduils Gesicht auf. „In der Tat, ein sehr interessanter Gedanke. Und es funktioniert?"

„Ja." Elrond war bereit, Erestor an den Kragen zu gehen, wenn von diesem jetzt auch nur ein verfängliches Wort kam.

„Schlau", amüsierte sich nun auch Glorfindel. „Sie wird es erst merken, wenn es zu spät ist."

Thranduil rutschte vom Podest. „Wisst Ihr zufällig, wo sie ist?"

„In meiner Bibliothek."

„Vielleicht sollte ich erst die richtige Gelegenheit abwarten", zögerte Thranduil plötzlich.

„Jede Gelegenheit ist richtig", feuerte ihn ausgerechnet Glorfindel an, der bislang dieser Art von Gelegenheit immer tunlichst aus dem Weg gegangen war. „Und wenn du diese Hürde überwunden hast, solltest du über Nachwuchs nachdenken."

„Ich wäre für eine Schwester", war es freundlich von der Tür aus zu vernehmen und Legolas schlenderte herein. „Es geht das Gerücht, hier wird Elbenblut vergossen."

„Gerüchte", meinte Glorfindel scheinheilig. „Da sieht man mal wieder, wie viel Unsinn verbreitet wird."

Legolas blieb etwas von ihnen entfernt stehen und deutete auf die Tür. „Lass dich nicht aufhalten, Adar. Ich schätze, du hast noch einiges vor."

„Wünsch mir Glück", brummte Thranduil. „Und grins nicht so selbstgefällig! Irgendwann erwischt es dich auch."

„Wenn ich mir soviel Zeit lasse wie er, kann ich ja beruhigt sein", murmelte Düsterwalds Erbprinz, als sein Vater den Saal verlassen hatte.

„Meintet Ihr das ernst eben?" erkundigte sich Glorfindel interessiert.

„Das mit der Schwester?" Legolas beugte sich vor und hob Celei vom Boden auf. Abwesend balancierte er es auf der ausgestreckten Hand. „Schöne Waffe. Ja, sicher meinte ich das ernst. Eine Schwester wäre sicherlich ganz nett. So ein niedliches kleines Ding, das Adar und ich nach Strich und Faden verwöhnen können."

_So alt und noch so naiv_, befand Elrond mit einem milden Lächeln. „Unterhaltet Euch besser mit meinen Söhnen darüber, wie niedlich kleine Schwestern sind."

„Was führt Euch her?" kam es von Erestor. „Sicher nicht ein Gerücht, das nicht wirklich existiert."

Legolas reichte das Schwert an Glorfindel weiter, der es mit dem nötigen Ernst wieder in die Granithalterung setzte. „Halbarad und Estel haben den Bruinen überschritten. Es scheint, sie haben etwas mitgebracht."

o

* * *

o

„So ein Troll macht sich ganz gut."

Haldir sah herunter auf Forlos, der sich auf Doms Schulter niedergelassen hatte und recht entspannt die späte Nachmittagssonne genoss. „Am Palasteingang?"

„Wieso nicht?"

„Hm", machte der Galadhrim und spazierte etwas auf Doms Bauch herum. „Aber liegend ist er nicht ganz so eindrucksvoll. Man müsste ihn wieder aufstellen."

„Würde ich nicht. Dann sieht man den Abdruck von Figwit auf der Rückseite."

Haldir gestattete sich ein leichtes Grinsen. „Lord Celeborn wird die Geschichte lieben."

„Bringt ihm ein Stück von Lord Elronds Troll mit."

„Das würde er wohl noch mehr lieben."

„Bedauerlich, dass die Verbindung zwischen Caras Galadhon und Düsterwald nicht so stark ist", seufzte Forlos. „Vielleicht ändert es sich ja irgendwann wieder."

„Vielleicht", nickte Haldir und meinte es ehrlich. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr mich dort besuchen würdet."

„Eine Einladung, auf die ich irgendwann zurückkommen werde, mein Freund. Umgekehrt seid Ihr mir ebenso willkommen."

Wortlos neigte Haldir leicht den Kopf. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war bereits auf einen dunkelhaarigen Elb in abgewetzter Reitkleidung gerichtet, der mit langen Schritten den Hof überquerte, gefolgt von der buckligen Gestalt des sterblichen Stallburschen, den sie aus dem ‚Krummen Hund' mitgebracht hatten. Sorben hatte sich sehr schnell eingelebt und den perfekten Platz für sich gefunden. Vor dem Troll blieb der Elb stehen. Es war Orodan, Bruchtals Stallmeister und gefürchtet für seine üble Laune, sobald er den Eindruck hatte, jemand brachte seine kostbaren Pferde in Gefahr.

„Weiß man schon, was mit diesem Brocken passieren soll?" erkundigte er sich und stemmt die Fäuste in die Seiten.

„Lord Glorfindel hätte ihn gerne für den Übungsplatz", erzählte Forlos bereitwillig.

„Gute Idee", brummelte Orodan. Nachdenklich betrachtete er den Waldelb. „Ihr seid also der Gardehauptmann König Thranduils."

Haldir hätte Forlos am liebsten eine Warnung zugeflüstert, aber das wäre doch etwas auffällig geworden. Mit einer recht lebhaften Tochter geschlagen, war Orodan ständig auf der Suche nach einem möglichen Schwiegersohn, dem er die Elbin anhängen konnte. Von je weiter her dieser Elb stammte, umso besser schien es immer. Haldir war bei seinen ersten Besuch in Imladris nur haarscharf Orodans Kuppelei entgangen. Celeborn hatte ihn zum Glück mit der Bemerkung gerettet, Haldir sei bereits in festen Händen. Das war zwar nicht gerade sehr wahrheitsgemäß, aber dafür verehrte er seinen Herrn noch um einiges mehr als zuvor.

„Stimmt", meinte Forlos ahnungslos. „Ich habe das Amt vor zwei Jahren übernommen."

„Ah", machte Orodan. „Es dürfte Eurer Gemahlin nicht gefallen, derartig lange vom Palast fern zu sein."

„Ich bin nicht gebunden", antwortete der arme Tawarwaith freundlich.

Orodan lächelte ebenso freundlich. „Wie betrüblich. Eine Bindung ist doch erst die rechte Erfüllung."

Haldir scharrte etwas mit dem Fuß, um Forlos auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Zu seiner Verwunderung verdrehte hinter Orodan auch Sorben die Augen und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Kehle. Orodan sah misstrauisch über seine Schulter und Sorben lächelte ihn harmlos an, während er an seinem Kragen nestelte.

Forlos nutzte die Ablenkung, um sich Haldir zuzudrehen und verwundert die Brauen zu haben. Zum Glück war er recht schnell im Begreifen.

„Noch nicht", ergänzte er schnell und erhob sich. „Aber wenn ich zurück bin, werde ich wohl endlich den Mut haben, meine geliebte…"

„Maedcam", ergänzte Haldir geistesgegenwärtig. Galadriels Schneiderin würde ihm verzeihen, dass er ihren Namen missbrauchte.

„Jaja, meine süße Maedcam", vollendete Forlos mit einem Räuspern. „Jedenfalls werde ich sie fragen. Warum interessiert Euch das, Meister Orodan?"

„Pure Höflichkeit", grollte der Stallmeister, Enttäuschung in jedem Wort. „Komm schon, Sorben, wir haben noch zu tun."

„Aber klar", griente der Gnom und zwinkerte den beiden Elben auf dem Troll zu.

„Er spricht Sindarin", grübelte Haldir und sah dem ungleichen Paar nach, das Richtung Stallungen verschwand.

„Man sollte niemanden unterschätzen", nickte Forlos weise.

Haldir war bereits wieder abgelenkt. Wenn er es von seiner erhöhten Position aus richtig erkannte, näherten sich zwei vertraut verlotterte Reiter dem Haus. Sie führten ein drittes Pferd bei sich, auf dem eine dunkle Gepäckrolle ungewöhnlichen Ausmaßes quer über dem Sattel hing. Unwillkürlich spürte er Erleichterung, dass Estel heil und gesund den Weg zurück gefunden hatte. Ihm war nicht wirklich wohl bei dem Gedanken gewesen, die beiden Waldläufer alleine ziehen zu lassen, aber beiden war zu deutlich anzumerken gewesen, dass sie dies für eine Angelegenheit hielten, bei denen die Unsterblichen nicht wirklich erwünscht waren.

„Estel kommt zurück", verkündete er ruhig.

„Spät genug", meinte Forlos und erhob sich, um mit einem Sprung den Troll zu verlassen. Er winkte einen Elben heran, der gerade den Hof überquerte. „Sagt Lord Elrond Bescheid, dass die Waldläufer wieder da sind."

„Sie bringen etwas mit", ergänzte Haldir gewollt ungenau und folgte Forlos. Wer wusste schon, ob das Bündel lebte oder nicht. Bewegungen machte es jedenfalls keine.

Estels müdes Gesicht hellte sich auf, kaum erkannte er die beiden Hauptmänner im Hof. „Haldir!" rief er und ließ sich aus dem Sattel gleiten, um mit langen Schritten auf den Galadhrim zuzueilen.

_Begrüßung_, dachte Haldir nur und streckte die Arme aus, um seinerseits Estels Unterarme zu ergreifen. Mehr musste nun wirklich nicht sein. Der menschliche Überschwang in dieser Hinsicht war ihm absolut unverständlich. „Ihr scheint unversehrt."

_„_Nur müde", winkte Estel ab und blinzelte ihm zu. „Und ich brauche ein Bad. Aber das dürftet Ihr ja bereits bemerkt haben. Sind alle anderen auch heil angekommen? Und was macht dieser Troll hier?"

„Fragt am besten Figwit", ließ sich Forlos vernehmen, der interessiert die Gepäckrolle auf dem dritten Pferd begutachtete. „Lord Erestors Gehilfe ist sozusagen hautnah mit der Materie vertraut."

„Meine Tochter?" erkundigte sich Halbarad nur einsilbig. Der Waldläufer war mehr ein Schatten seiner selbst. Die ganze Trauer über den Verlust seiner Frau schien gerade eben über ihm wie eine Welle zusammenzubrechen.

Forlos deutete nur stumm auf das Haus und nahm dem Mann die Zügel seines Pferdes aus der Hand. Halbarad nickte Estel noch einmal zu und rannte dann beinahe davon. Auf der Treppe stieß er fast mit Elronds Söhnen zusammen, die nach Haldirs Ansicht auch immer dort waren, wo irgendetwas gerade im Gange war. Es hätte ihn gewundert, wenn sie nicht zu den ersten gehört hätten, die von Estels Ankunft erfahren hatten. Aber Arwen war ja ähnlich. Ihr entging absolut nichts.

„Er hatte sich schon fast zu gut gehalten", meinte Estel nachdenklich.

„Man sollte die Toten begraben, nicht die Trauer um sie", sagte Forlos ruhig und klopfte dann mit der Hand auf die Gepäckrolle. Das bislang so ruhige Ding zuckte wild und unterdrücktes Stöhnen war zu hören.

„Estel bringt Geschenke", grinste Elladan und zog seinen sterblichen Ziehbruder in eine kurze, aber herzliche Umarmung. „Selten genug. Was ist es?"

Haldir und Forlos tauschten einen kurzen Blick voller Einvernehmen und hoben die Rolle dann vom Pferd, um sie unsanft auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. Beide packten sie eine Seite der Packdecke und zogen sie dann schwungvoll auf.

„Hestia", sagte Estel mit leichtem Widerwillen in der Stimme. „Marsdens Lockvogel."

Einige Überschläge und die schmale Gestalt der Sterblichen kam mitten im Hof zu liegen. Sie war an Händen und Füßen gefesselt, in ihrem Mund steckte ein Knebel, was sie aber nicht davon abhielt, darunter unverständliche, aber mit Sicherheit sehr wüste Beschimpfungen zu fauchen.

Haldir hob langsam eine Augenbraue und sah von ihr zu Estel. „Deswegen der Knebel?"

Finster nickte der Waldläufer. „So ging es die ganze Zeit."

„Spricht sie Sindarin?"

„Nein."

„Sicher?"

„Ja, es sei denn, sie beherrscht die Kunst der Täuschung perfekt", bekräftigte Estel und seine grauen Augen verhießen absolute Gewissheit. Haldir hatte gelernt, ihm dann zu vertrauen.

„Und sie hat Erestor in die Falle gelockt?" Elrohir schlenderte um die Sterbliche herum, die noch immer auf der Seite am Boden lag, zusammengekauert und sichtlich nervös durch die Annäherung des Zwillings, der aus dieser Position und in seinen für ihre Begriffe sicherlich überwältigend kostbaren Gewändern aus dunkelroter Seide und Samt auf sie recht imposant wirken musste. „Dieses abgerissene Kind?"

„Eben dieses." Erestor war zusammen mit Elrond, Glorfindel und Legolas oben auf der großen Eingangstreppe erschienen. Nun schritt er langsam die Stufen herunter, kalter Zorn verkörpert in seiner dunklen Erscheinung.

Beim Klang seiner Stimme zuckte Hestia zusammen. Haldir erkannte nackte Panik, wenn er sie vor sich hatte. Hestia starb fast daran und hatte Erestor dabei noch nicht einmal gesehen.

Wieder tauschte er einen Blick mit Forlos und erneut verstanden sich die beiden Hauptmänner. Unsanft fassten sie die Sterbliche an den Oberarmen und zerrten sie auf die Beine, damit sie Erestor gegenüberstehen konnte.

„Marsden hat Boten ausgesandt", erzählte Estel dem Seneschall ruhig. „Wir sind ihr gefolgt. Zwei Tage lang, dann traf sie sich mit einem anderen Mann in den Wäldern und hat mit ihm gesprochen. Er ist weiter Richtung Süden geritten. Da wir uns nicht aufteilen wollten, haben wir uns entschlossen, Hestia einfach hierher zu bringen."

„Eine weise Entscheidung." Erestor blieb drei Schritte von ihr entfernt stehen und Haldir schauderte unmerklich, als er die Kälte in den Tiefen dieser schwarzen Augen bemerkte. Überraschend wechselte der Seneschall in Westron bei seinen nächsten Worten. „Sie wird uns alles erzählen, was wir wissen müssen."

Immer noch durch den Knebel behindert, knurrte sie irgendetwas und schüttelte wild den Kopf. Ein Lächeln erschien auf Erestors Zügen, ein nicht gerade beruhigendes Lächeln, wenn Haldir ehrlich war, aber unbestreitbar sehr beeindruckend.

„Bringt sie ins Verließ", befahl Erestor dann immer noch in Westron und machte eine nachlässige Handbewegung Richtung Haus.

„Verlies?" raunte Forlos dagegen irritiert in Sindarin zu Haldir.

Der Galadhrim runzelte etwas ratlos die Stirn. Wo sollte in Imladris ein Verlies sein? Wozu sollte Elrond es auch brauchen? Hier liefen sogar die Orks frei rum.

„Folgt mir", kam ihnen Elladan zu Hilfe, bevor die bislang so perfekte Kulisse bedrohlicher Elben daran zu scheitern drohte, dass sie das Verlies für die Gefangenen nicht fanden. „Wir nehmen einen alten Vorratskeller, das dürfte genügen. Schön düster und kühl."

o

* * *

o

„Nur Ratten oder gelegentlich auch mal was anderes?"

„Menschenfleisch ist besser."

„Hm, ich denke nicht, dass Lord Elrond damit einverstanden wäre."

„Nee, denke ich auch."

„Warum hast du nichts von den Trollen erzählt?"

„Trolle sind Idioten."

„Und?"

„Wären sowieso rausgekommen und abgemurkst worden."

„Aha."

„Außerdem bin ich ein Ork."

„Ein Ork in Imladris."

„Schlimm genug."

Varya unterdrückte ein Lächeln, als der kleine Ork abgrundtief seufzte. „Es könnte schlimmer sein."

„Echt?"

„Du könntest ein Ork in Lothlorien oder Düsterwald sein."

„So verzweifelt war ich nich, dass ich da hingegangen wäre."

Diesmal lachte sie leise. Borzo war schon seltsam für einen Ork. Kurz nachdem sie diese traumhaft schöne Bibliothek betreten hatte, war er plötzlich hinter einem der Wandregale aufgetaucht. Nach dem ersten Schrecken hatte ihre Neugierde gesiegt, und so stand sie nun inmitten der bunten Lichtsäule, die durch das Kuppeldach fiel und unterhielt sich mit einem Geschöpf, dessen Artgenossen sie bislang nur als Feinde kannte. Borzo selber hielt sich im Schatten, war einem Schwatz mit einer Elbin aber nicht abgeneigt.

„Du warst heute sehr erfolgreich", meinte sie und deutete auf das Bündel Ratten, das mit einer Schnur an seinem Gürtel festgemacht war.

„Jetzt, wo die beiden Blödmänner tot sind, hab ich auch wieder Ruhe zum Jagen", erklärte er mit seiner schnarrenden Stimme. Er runzelte etwas die schwarzlederne Stirn. „Hab mal von nem Ork gehört, der nur Grünzeug frisst."

„Klingt unwahrscheinlich." Wobei Varya diesen vegetarischen Ork wirklich gern kennen gelernt hätte. Dank Borzo dachte sie jetzt häufiger über diese dunklen Kreaturen nach, verdrängte nicht mehr so erfolgreich, dass sie einst von Elben abstammten.

„Hast Recht", griente er und rückte seinen Helm zurecht. Helm war vielleicht nicht der richtige Ausdruck, eigentlich war es ein verbeulter Emaille-Kochtopf mit einem Stiel an der Seite. Als er Varyas Blick darauf bemerkte, tippte er mit einem Finger kurz dagegen. „Elben schmeißen nützliche Dinge weg."

„Wir haben genug Helme, schätze ich."

„Pffft", machte er, dann richteten sich seine roten Augen auf einen Punkt über ihrer rechten Schulter. „Ich geh dann mal besser."

Varya wusste zu genau, wen der Ork entdeckt hatte. Alle ihre Muskeln spannten sich und sie konnte nur verhindern, dass sich ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballten, indem sie sie ineinander vor sich verschränkte. „Guten Appetit, Borzo", wünschte sie dem Ork, der sich mit einem irgendwie ungeübten, aber freundlichen Winken von ihr verabschiedete und wieder hinter dem Regal verschwand.

„Du schließt wirklich schnell Freundschaften", beendete Thranduils Kommentar die danach eingetretene Stille.

„Vielleicht manchmal zu schnell", erwiderte sie spitz. Eigentlich wollte sie es nicht, aber sie drehte sich dennoch um, damit sie sich wenigstens davon überzeugen konnte, dass er tatsächlich unversehrt war.

_Grober Fehler, Varya!_ schoss es ihr gleich danach durch den Kopf, kaum erblickte sie ihn auf halber Höhe der Wendeltreppe. _Das hat er extra gemacht!_

Thranduil hatte sich umgezogen. Woher er diese ganzen Roben eigentlich hatte, wenn man überlegte, dass sie mit kleinem Gepäck den Palast verlassen hatten, wusste sie nicht, vielleicht gab es ja hier ein Depot für königliche Kleiderwünsche, aber Tatsache war jedenfalls, dass er nun nicht mehr in eine schlichte sondern eine sehr kostbare Robe aus dunkelgrüner Wildseide mit schwarzer Stickerei gehüllt war. Er sah atemberaubend aus und das nahm Varya ihm wirklich übel. Sie hatte vor, mit ihm zu streiten und nicht, ihm um den Hals zu fallen und noch hier in Elronds Bibliothek besagte Robe vom perfekten Körper zu reißen.

„Glorfindel und ich haben das Missverständnis ausgeräumt", überging er einfach ihre Bemerkung und lächelte.

_Noch so eine Unverschämtheit_, befand sie finster. _Dieses Lächeln!_ Dieses unbeschreiblich verführerische Lächeln, das ihr einfach den Wind aus den Segeln nahm. Bildlich gesprochen natürlich nur, sie war schließlich kein Schiff. „Wie schön für euch beide. Aber es ändert überhaupt-„

„Würdest du meine Entschuldigung annehmen?" unterbrach er sie sanft.

_Natürlich_… „Nein, ich bin immer noch wütend."

„Und du hast wohl allen Grund dazu", seufzte er und kam langsam die Treppe herunter, bis er am Rand der Lichtsäule stand. „Zu meiner Rechtfertigung kann ich nur sagen, dass ich es kaum noch ertrage."

Jetzt fing er wieder damit an. Sie hatte es befürchtet. Dabei hatte sie es ihm lang und breit erklärt. „Thranduil…"

„Düsterwald hat keine Königin!"

„Düsterwald braucht keine Königin!"

Ein Lidschlag und er stand dicht vor ihr, hatte ihre Hände ergriffen und sie an seine Brust gedrückt. Oh ja, Varya hasste ihn wirklich manchmal. Für seine Schnelligkeit, seine tiefblauen Augen, seine bloße Gegenwart. Und sie konnte einfach nicht ohne ihn leben, was er natürlich wusste. Noch ein Grund, ihn zu hassen. Die Liste wurde immer länger.

„Vergiss einen Augenblick, dass ich König bin."

_Und wie soll ich das anstellen, mein Geliebter?_ Varya wollte den Kopf schütteln, aber sie starrte ihn einfach nur an. Thranduil war ihr König mit der Seele eines Löwen, schön, unbeugsam und kraftvoll. _Nichts an dir ist gewöhnlich_.

„Nur einen einzige Atemzug", wiederholte er leise. Bei seinen Worten schien sich die Welt außerhalb dieser Säule aus Licht, in der sie standen, zurückzuziehen. Wie durch einen Vorhang aus Wasser rückte die Realität fort und alles, was blieb, war dieser Elb vor ihr, der ihre Hände festhielt und dessen Augen in einem fremdartigen blauen Feuer leuchteten.

„Wem gehört dein Herz?" hörte sie ihn fragen.

„Dir, bis zum Ende aller Zeitalter." Jede andere Antwort wäre eine Lüge gewesen. „Das weißt du. Es ändert nichts."

„Nein", meinte er mit einem überraschenden Lächeln. „Es ist nicht mehr zu ändern. So wie mein Herz dir gehört. Ich habe dich mein ganzes Leben lang gesucht, ohne es selber zu wissen. Du bist mein Juwel aus Mondlicht. Ich will dich den Rest der Ewigkeit an meiner Seite haben, Varya Ithilfin."

„Solange sie auch dauert", hörte sie sich selber sagen, ohne erklären zu können, warum diese Worte so ernst klangen. Aber genauso fühlte sie sie, tief in ihrer Seele. „Ich werde dich niemals verlassen, Thranduil."

„Niemals", bestätigte er und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. Seine Lippen waren so sanft, als sie ihren Mund berührten, beruhigend und warm.

Dann war dieser verzauberte Moment vorbei. Die Bibliothek war wieder da, die Welt hatte sie wieder. Varya starrte noch immer etwas benommen zu ihm hoch. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, auch wenn sie sich ausgesprochen wohl fühlte. Es war die Art von Wärme in ihr, die sie auch immer fühlte, wenn er sie in den Armen hielt, nur stärker, noch befriedigender.

„Gehen wir", verkündete er, wieder ganz der Tyrann, der er immer war.

Kopfschüttelnd hakte sie sich bei ihm unter und ließ sich aus der Bibliothek führen. So war er eben, sie liebte ihn trotzdem. Thranduil jedenfalls war überaus zufrieden, stellte sie fest, als er äußerst beschwingt durch Bruchtals Gänge schritt und sogar eine ihr unbekannte Melodie vor sich hinpfiff. Die gute Laune schien jedenfalls ansteckend zu sein, denn auf halbem Weg zu ihrer Unterkunft kam ihnen Legolas entgegen. Er musterte sie prüfend und grinste dann breit.

„Sehr schön", meinte er dann etwas rätselhaft. „Adar, ich bedaure es sehr, aber Estel ist wieder zurück. Er und Halbarad haben diese Hestia gefangen genommen. Elrond möchte eine Art Kriegsrat abhalten."

„Dieser Dunadan ist noch mal mein Untergang", grollte Thranduil. Betrübt löste er sich von Varya. „Wir sehen uns nachher."

Sie sah den beiden noch einen Moment nach. Vater und Sohn waren sich sehr ähnlich, als sie nebeneinander den Gang herunter verschwanden. Beide hatten zudem ausgesprochen gute Laune, schien es ihr. Sie beschloss, sich später mit den Eigenarten kriegerischer Waldelben zu befassen und marschierte nicht weniger gut gelaunt zu ihrem Gemach.

„Ich habe Eure Reisekleidung wieder zurückgebracht", wurde sie dort von Aristil empfangen. „Alles wieder sauber und in Ordnung gebracht."

„Schön", meinte Varya und strahlte. Das Leben war gelegentlich einfach nur schön.

Aristil stutzte plötzlich, sah sie scharf an und strahlte dann genauso wie Varya selbst. „Oh, das ist wunderbar. Ich bin sicher, Lord Elrond wird ein Fest geben."

„Ein Fest? Weshalb?"

„Bis heute Abend weiß es sowieso jeder", kicherte Aristil vergnügt. „Wie romantisch, dass Ihr und der König es so still vollzogen haben."

„Wie bitte?" Varya fühlte, wie ihr der kalte Schweiß auf die Stirn trat. Irgendetwas rollte wie eine sehr dunkle Katastrophe auf sie zu.

„Hoheit, ich freu mich so für Euch", rief Aristil und konnte sich wohl gerade noch beherrschen, Varya zu umarmen. „Ich sage gleich unseren Köchen Bescheid, dass sie etwas Besonderes vorbereiten."

Mit einer Verneigung machte sie sich davon. Varya starrte auf die offene Tür.

_Hoheit_?

Die Szene in der Bibliothek spielte sich unwillkürlich noch einmal vor ihr ab. Die seltsame Stimmung, die noch seltsameren Worte und Thranduils Augen, in denen sie sich verloren hatte. Sie hatte es nicht gemerkt! Dabei hatte sie schon Bindungszeremonien erlebt in Rhûnar, einige sogar. Es war das fehlende Zeremoniell, das sie getäuscht hatte. Soviel Hinterlist hätte sie nicht einmal ihm zugetraut.

Mit wenigen Schritten war sie auf dem Gang und schüttelte drohend eine Faust in die Richtung, in der ihr König – ihr Gemahl – zusammen mit seinem kaum weniger hinterlistigen Sohn verschwunden war. „THRANDUIL!"

o

* * *

o

tbc

**feanen**: Oh menno, das tut mir jetzt leid, dass es dich umgehauen hat. Vielleicht der Effekt von einer Flasche Obstbrand, aber leider hattest du vorher nicht so herrlich einen angesäuselt. Ich hoffe, die Klausur hat trotzdem geklappt. Lachkrämpfe in der Schule! Na – tadelndkopfschüttelt- macht man so was? Okay, wenn die Schule in den letzten Zügen liegt, wohl schon. Hauptsache, du hast Spaß und bist ein bisschen abgelenkt. Ich drück weiter die Daumen.

**Serena**: Ups, kaum wird ich fürs regelmäßige posten gelobt, da geht es auch schon schief. Ich hoffe, die Länge dieses Kapitels entschädigt ein bisschen. Aber ich musste erstmal tief durchschnaufen, um alles so auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Kommt nicht mehr vor, versprochen.

**Abendsternchen**: Nur das Kapitel war zu Ende, die Story noch nicht. Ich frag mich langsam, wie viel ich noch rumschwatze, bevor alles wieder in Ordnung ist. Und in dem Kapitel hier passiert auch nix. Keine Trolle, obwohl ja noch einer übrig ist, wenn ich es mir so recht überlege. Als Teichfigur hab ich ihn noch gar nicht gesehen, nette Vorstellung, auch wenn vom Teich nicht mehr viel übrig bleibt, wenn Dom dringliegt. Jedenfalls nicht von meinem Teich, wer weiß schon, was für ein Binnenmeer Elrond so bei sich in Bruchtal hat.

**lord**** elo**: Die Hochzeit fand in aller Stille statt, von Geschenken wird gebeten abzusehen, bitte spenden Sie stattdessen zugunsten armer verstoßener Orks. Hm, so ähnlich könnte man es zusammenfassen. Nee, die neigen doch beide nicht zu Gefühlsausbrüchen, Elrond und Erestor. Sind sehr zurückhaltende Elben. Noldor eben. Ich kann es mir auch beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

**Shelley: **Elbenfrisbee? –johl- ja, so könnte man ihn wahrscheinlich nennen. Ein platter Elb, auch als Tablett zu nutzen. Übrigens sind deine Vorschläge zur Nutzung des Trolls sehr inspirierend, echt. Ist dir übrigens was aufgefallen hier im Kapitel, nur eine kurze Erwähnung vielleicht?

**Chris**: Ehrensache, dass sie es alle überstehen. Ich häng doch an ihnen, würd ihnen nienicht wirklich was antun. Ein bisschen Abenteuer ja, aber Briefmarke auf den Rücken und ab nach Mandos Hallen? Nein! – Tja, gemerkt hat er ja schon, dass Celei ausgeliehen wurde und es trifft ihn eben zutiefst. Aber ich glaub, ich behalte mal für mich, wer es sich genommen hat oder schau mal, dass es halbwegs friedlich abgeht.

**Queen of Angmar**: Das mit den Namen find ich toll. Lossidil stammt übrigens nicht von mir, sondern aus der Encyclopaedia über die Elbenvölker. Thanbrethil ist auch so gemeint gewesen, ich bin manchmal etwas verdreht. Aber das mit den Namen ist ja auch nicht einfach. Leiloss ist ausgesprochen frei zusammengesetzt für freie, schneeweiße Blüte. So ähnlich jedenfalls. Ich bin da nicht der Spezialist. Aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass auch im HdR die Namen nicht immer wörtlich zusammengesetzt sind, sondern auch vom Klang her passend gemacht wurden.

**Iary**: Alles klar, ich nehm ihn –grabsch- du weißt ja, geschenkt ist geschenkt und wiederholen ist gestohlen. Methos in Sicherheit bringt, Alarmanlage installiert, Hunde auf iary abrichtet. So, jetzt kann nix mehr passieren. – händereib-

Ah, der gute Elrond. Ich mag ihn auch, warum sollte er auch keinen Humor haben? Ich find, den braucht er und Elben sind ja nicht die Langweiler, gelle? Wenn sie wirklich so alt sind, brauchen sie ihn schließlich. Sonst ist die Ewigkeit doch nicht zu ertragen. Allerdings geht Erestors Humor wahrscheinlich nicht so weit, dass er die Sache mit den Geheimgängen so gelassen erträgt.

**Ithiliell**: Ahnst du, warum dieses Kapitel mit Verzögerung kommt? Es hat mich Nerven, die Aktivierung meines Romantik-Gens und noch einiges mehr gekosten, das auf die Reihe zu kriegen. Und so romantisch ist es nicht mal geworden –plärr-, dabei liebe ich Romanzen doch so sehr. Aber das Ergebnis zählt, ja? Wenigstens ein bisschen zufrieden?

**MoJa**: Was soll ich zu Figwit Urkel sagen? Er war wohl noch so begeistert, dass sie den Troll in die Falle gelockt haben, dass sein Hirn nicht so ganz reagieren konnte. Figwit bedenkt eben jeden Schritt sehr genau –kicher-. Ohne was verraten zu wollen, es besteht sicherlich eine Verbindung zwischen Erestor und Gilnín, aber eine, die sich nie wirklich hat entwickeln können, eben weil die Zeiten düster waren und es Gilnín doch arg gebeutelt hat. Hat eine sehr tragische Vergangenheit, der arme Kerl. Und was das Verfressene angeht, hast du Recht. Warum nicht genießen, wenn es sich nicht an den Hüften niederschlägt? Ich wünschte…vergessen wir das.

**Sarah0683: **Sorry wegen der Verzögerung. Ich weiß, dass du dich nicht hättest hetzen müssen, aber schön war es trotzdem, die beiden Reviews zu bekommen. Hab dir ja schon was dazu gesagt. Hey, diesmal war Elladans Plan gar nicht so schlecht. Es war zwar allgemeines Glück, dass er erst gar nicht in die Tat umgesetzt wurde, aber er hätte funktionieren können. Galen war ja auch nicht gerade besonders souverän, als er gegen den Fels geknallt ist und sich die Haxen gebrochen hat.

Eigentlich sollte Leiloss sich keine Sorgen machen. Ohne sie wären ja alle umgekommen. Das sollte auch Glorfindel zu schätzen wissen. Die haben sowieso alle ganz andere Sorgen. Halbarads Tochter dürfte eine davon sein. Himmel, das Kind hat immer noch keinen Namen, ist ja entwürdigend.

Sicher? Fällt eine Tüte Watte genauso schnell wie ein Stein? Ich hab keine Ahnung mehr. Auf jeden Fall tut ein Troll mehr weh als ein Elb, der auf einem landet, denk ich mir so. Ich bin da mehr für den Elb –kicher-

**Amélie**: Hah! Das hilft jetzt auch nix mehr. Versteck dich ruhig hinter Elrond. Der mag ja wieder fit sein, aber vor Thranduils Zorn wird er dich auch nicht schützen. Treibsand sag ich nur. Jetzt weißt du, wer die Veröffentlichung davon so beharrlich betrieben hat. Ich war nur das willige Werkzeug. Deine Ideen für die Verwendung des Trolls sind auch nett, ich denke, dass PJ die Szenen nachdrehen muss. Seh schon, wie Boromir seinen Zossen an Doms Zeigefinger festbindet und dann noch mal schaut, ob Gondor auch eingemeißelt ist.

**IchbinderTod**: Tja, so jagt halt ein Klischee das andere. Zu schade, dass es nicht so gerne sieht, wenn man Werbung macht, was? –klatsch-

**MoonyTatze**Huhu erstmal. Ich hoff ja, der Aufsatz ist trotzdem gut geworden –smile-. Glorfindel und Erestor haben ja auch irgendwas, ich geb es ja zu. Insbesondere Glorfindel – eine Menge Ärger, wenn ich mir das Kapitel mal so genauer ansehe. Der Vanya übertreibt manchmal, eindeutig. Aber das Ergebnis zählt. Wahrscheinlich sucht er gerade Freiwillige, die ihn trösten, weil jemand das kostbare Schwert angetatscht hat. Freiwillige vor.

Mit dem Namen muss Erestor sich noch was überlegen. Ich im Übrigen auch. Weitere Überlegungen wie lautstarker Terror oder Schrecken ohne Ende lassen sich so schlecht übersetzen. Und Borzo werd ich wohl nicht mehr los. Wie man an diesem Kapitel sieht.

**Mi-Ethirn** -Autorin holt tief Luft-

Waaaah, soviel auf einmal. Wo fang ich an? –Stimme aus dem Hintergrund- Am Anfang, hat sie schließlich auch.

Ruhe, ich muss nachdenken.

Ja, viele Handlungsstränge und ich hab mir fast einen Wegweiser malen müssen. Das passiert mir so schnell auch nicht mehr, dass ich das mache. Ich hatte mich auch gefragt, warum ich eine Ork reinbringe und dann nicht mehr erwähne. Da wuchs schon in mir die Befürchtung, dass er wiederkommt. So geht es mir ja immer.

Danke für das dicke Lob dieses Satzes. Und was Galadhrim und Galadhel angeht – ich hab zu oft nur von Galadhrim gesprochen, um es jetzt zu ändern. Denk ich jedenfalls. Tschuldigung. Kommen wir zum Pferd. Nö, das soll auch kein Rappe werden. Da hab ich schon andere Pläne. Kommt aber noch so gegen Ende. Jetzt zur Botanik: Ich wusste doch, da war was. Übrigens mag ich Rhododendren (stolz grins), ihre großen Blüten im tiefsten Schatten machen mich immer sprachlos.

Bei Elrond dachte ich mir eigentlich, dass ausgerechnet dieser Elb wohl über ein Übermaß an Selbstbeherrschung verfügt. Wenn er mal ein bisschen abgespannt aussieht, schieben das alle sicher auf die Sorge um Erestor. Und wie du schon sagtest, Elben werden nicht krank, der Gedanke ist für seine Umgebung einfach zu exotisch. Obwohl Figwit ja mal kurz stutzig wurde.

Halbarad ist der Bursche, der eigentlich nach Tolkien Aragorn zu Hilfe eilt, die Zwillinge sind bei ihm und haben das Banner mit. Nicht diese vorwitzige Arwen, die im Film immer die netten Elben verdrängt und auch noch Asfaloth reitet –immer noch deswegen schmollt- Die Gestaltenwandler hab ich mir übrigens aus dem Hobbit entliehen.

grien- an dir ist aber auch ein Schildermaler für Gefährliche Gegenden verloren entgangen. Schade, dass ich die Idee nicht hatte, ich bin ganz grünlich vor Neid. Dürfte ich mir vielleicht die ein oder andere für später ausleihen? Schnarchen erschreckt böse Tiere? ich dachte, es lockt sie erst an. Bären und so, die meinen, da wäre ein Artgenosse. Hat vielleicht auch die Trolle gelockt. Ich dachte mir, die haben eine Felsspalte benutzt, die ein bisschen größer dimensioniert war und ja, es fällt alles gleich, manches tut nur mehr weh, wenn es auf einem landet. Frag Figwit, der weiß das.

Sodele, das Rätsel-Buch enträtsel ich noch und Marsden hat noch nicht seine Haut gerettet. Versprochen.


	21. Ein ganz gewöhnlicher Tag

**Diclaimer**Alles gehört Prof. Tolkien und seinen Erben (diese Glücklichen). Mir gehört nix, ist nur geliehen und wird wieder abgegeben.

**A/N.**: Kleine Verzögerung wegen technischer Schwierigkeiten. Irgendwie sind mir jetzt auch die Reviewantworten durcheinander geraten, aber ich musste sie zweimal schreiben und bin fast verzweifelt. Sorry.

**o-o**

**21. Kapitel: Ein ganz gewöhnlicher Tag**

o-o

Am schlimmsten von allem war die Dunkelheit. Jetzt, wo der Ärger und die Wut verraucht waren, blieb nur noch diese tintenschwarze Dunkelheit. Es tröstete Hestia wenig, dass die Elben den Knebel und die Fesseln entfernt hatten, bevor sie sie in diese fürchterliche Zelle gesperrt hatten, in der es nichts gab. Nicht einmal eine Pritsche oder einen Sack Stroh, auf dem sie sich ausstrecken konnte.

Hestia hatte es aufgegeben, sich durch den kleinen quadratischen Raum zu tasten. Außer kaltem Stein und dem Holz der Tür konnte sie ohnehin nichts entdecken. Sie hockte einfach nur noch zusammengekauert in einer Ecke, die weit von der Tür entfernt war, und verfluchte ihr Schicksal. Wie sie die Elben hasste!

Marsden hatte Recht: sie waren grausam! Hestia seufzte. Sie sehnte sich nach Marsden, der immer wusste, was richtig war und was falsch. Bevor sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte, war sie wie ein Blatt im Wind, das durch die Welt trieb und sich durch Betteln und Stehlen am Leben hielt. Erst Marsden hatte ihr gezeigt, was eigentlich wirklich vorging. Wie die Unsterblichen ihr Leben in vollen Zügen genossen, hatte er ihr und ein paar anderen erzählt, mit denen Hestia ein erbärmliches Leben führte. Sie hatten sich in einem verfallenen Bauernhof weiter südlich verkrochen und ab und an Reisende auf den umliegenden Straßen überfallen. Groß war die Beute nie gewesen, aber ihnen war nicht klar gewesen, was ihnen eigentlich wirklich zustand.

Bis Marsden auf sie getroffen war. Eines Tages war er einfach da gewesen, hatte sich die heruntergekommene Truppe junger und manchmal noch zu junger Mädchen und Jungen angesehen und dann zu erzählen begonnen. Und er hatte sich um sie gekümmert. Marsden hatte sogar dafür gesorgt, dass sie genug zu Essen und neue Kleidung bekamen. Woher er das Gold hatte, wagte anfangs niemand zu fragen. Aber irgendwann hatte er es erzählt. Von den Elben hatte er berichtet, die sie im Süden vertrieben hatten, weil sie die Menschen ausplünderten und ihre Schätze so eifersüchtig horteten.

Hestia seufzte noch mal und kauerte sich noch etwas mehr zusammen. Ihr war kalt, erbärmlich kalt. In diesem Raum schien sich die eisige Kälte zu konzentrieren, die sie in den Blicken der Elben gespürt hatte, als die beiden Waldläufer sie im Hof des Hauses abgeladen hatten. Aber sie würde nichts verraten, auch wenn der Hunger an ihr nagte. Am schlimmsten war jedoch der Durst, der schon lange ihre Kehle ausgetrocknet hatte und so eindringlich war, dass er sogar ihre Gedanken störte.

Das entfernte Geräusch eines Türriegels riss Hestia aus ihrem Selbstmitleid. Schritte vernahm sie keine, aber ein Lichtschein näherte sich. Ein kleines Gitter war jetzt in der Tür zu erkennen, vor dem das Licht langsam stärker wurde und in ihre Zelle hinein schien. Hestia konnte nicht verhindern, dass Erleichterung sie durchflutete, auch wenn das Licht bedeutete, dass die Elben nun zurückkamen. Sie würden sie bestimmt foltern, Marsden hatte manchmal erzählt, wie sie ihren Opfern die Glieder verdrehten, bis sie wie hilflose Stoffpuppen herumschlenderten. Und wenn sie sie getötet hatten, stahlen sie ihre Augen und bewahrten sie in großen Gläsern auf, um sich daran zu ergötzen. Schlimmer als Orks, hatte Marsden immer gesagt.

Ein Schlüssel wurde in der Tür gedreht, dann schwang sie nach innen auf. Hestia drückte sich weiter in ihre Ecke, als sie die Silhouette des Elben erkannte, den sie von allen am meisten fürchtete. Dabei hatte sie ihn bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen gar nicht so schlimm gefunden, nur etwas unheimlich. Jetzt aber…

Erestor befestigte die helle Lampe, die er in den Händen gehalten hatte, an einem Haken neben der Tür und schlenderte dann einige Schritte näher. Hinter ihm bauten sich die beiden Krieger auf, die sie auch fast zu Tode erschreckt hatten. Ihre Mienen verhießen nichts Gutes. Wahrscheinlich bewahrten sie die Augen ihrer Opfer nicht nur auf, sondern verspeisten sie sofort.

„Ich werde nichts sagen", stieß sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und drückte sich noch etwas mehr in ihre Ecke.

Erestor wölbte etwas die Brauen. „Hatte ich überhaupt schon eine Frage gestellt?"

„Gib dir keine Mühe!"

Der dunkelhaarige Elb hinter ihm murmelte etwas, aber Erestor schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Hauptmann Forlos hier meint, du hast nicht genug Respekt."

Hestia brauchte einen Moment, um den Sinn dieser Bemerkung zu verstehen, dann spuckte sie ihm vor die Füße. „Elbenpack!"

Erestor lächelte nur leicht, aber beide Krieger hinter ihm fassten an die Griffe ihrer langen, kunstvollen Dolche, die in ihren Gürteln steckten. Die Bewegungen waren so synchron, dass Hestia schluckte.

„Ah, das gefällt ihnen nun gar nicht", erklärte Erestor im Plauderton.

„Na und?" Hestia hatte Mühe, das Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. „Wenn sie mich töten, erfährst du noch weniger."

„Wer sagt, dass sie dich töten würden?"

„Schmerzen machen mir nichts aus", behauptete sie gegen jede innere Überzeugung.

Im nächsten Augenblick war ihre Welt eine gänzlich andere. Sie bekam nicht wirklich mit, wie er die Zelle durchquerte, eine Hand um ihre Kehle legte und sie dann die Wand heraufdrückte, bis sie nur noch knapp auf ihren Zehenspitzen stand. Sie war nicht einmal in Augenhöhe mit Erestor und dafür war sie nach einem kurzen Blick in diese schwarzen Abgründe voller Kälte auch wirklich dankbar. So schrecklich war er ihr draußen im ‚Krummen Hund' nicht vorgekommen. Nicht so groß, so voller Kraft in der jetzt elegant gekleideten Gestalt und vor allen Dingen nicht so gefühllos.

„Schmerzen", begann er beinahe sanft, während er den Druck auf ihre Kehle langsam verstärkte, „sind eine vielfältige Erscheinung, Hestia. Sie können deinen Verstand zu einer leeren Hülle machen, wenn sie nur lange und geschickt genug auf ihn wirken. Was denkst du, wie lange hältst du wohl durch, wenn diese beiden Krieger beginnen, sich mit dir zu beschäftigen?"

Aufmerksam betrachtete er ihr Gesicht, das bestimmt schon blau anlief. Hestia röchelte einen Fluch und die beiden Krieger verzogen die Lippen wohl zu etwas, das ein Lächeln sein sollte, wenn es nicht so bedrohlich gewirkt hätte.

Erestor hingegen schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge. „Du bist nicht sehr einsichtig, scheint mir. Und irgendwie auch nicht sehr widerstandsfähig, wenn ich es mir recht überlege. Dabei bist du erst einen Tag hier. Wie willst du den Rest deines Lebens in diesem dunklen Loch überstehen?"

Der blonde Elb hinter ihm machte eine leise Bemerkung, auf die sein Kamerad breit grinste und Erestor zumindest eine Art Lächeln produzierte. Außerdem ließ er sie abrupt los und sie rutschte keuchend zu Boden.

„Hauptmann Haldir meint, dieser Rest dauert höchstens noch eine Minute, wenn ich dich weiter so festhalte" übersetzte Erestor. „Und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder? Dass du uns so schnell für immer verlässt. Wir haben schließlich Zeit, Hestia."

„Ich werde Euch nie etwas verraten", fauchte sie wieder wütend, aber dennoch etwas geläutert, was die Anrede anging. „Niemals in meinem ganzen Leben."

„Das ja nun beklagenswert kurz ist", amüsierte er sich. „Wie alt bist du, Mädchen? Keine zwanzig Jahre, würde ich schätzen. Dann dürften dir bei halbwegs guter Versorgung noch ungefähr fünfzig Jahre verbleiben."

Sie blinzelte verwirrt. Worauf wollte er jetzt wieder hinaus? Er würde sie sowieso töten, da war uninteressant, wie alt sie wohl werden konnte.

„Fünfzig Jahre", wiederholte er sinnend und machte eine ausgreifende Bewegung mit der rechten Hand. „Hier in diesem dunklen Raum…das ist zwar für mich nicht wirklich lang, aber wie du dich dabei fühlst, dürfte auf einem anderen Blatt stehen. Überleg es dir, Hestia. Ein halbes Jahrhundert hier in der Dunkelheit, alleine, niemals wirklich satt, niemals wirklich warm. Ah, keine schöne Aussicht für einen Sterblichen."

„Ohne mich findet Ihr Marsden niemals", erinnerte sie ihn hustend. „Eure Wege wären nicht mehr sicher."

„Keine Sorge, wir stöbern ihn schon auf", winkte Erestor ab, bevor er sich wieder zur Tür wandte und die Laterne von ihrem Haken nahm. „Es dauert zwar etwas länger, aber dieses Thema haben wir ja eben besprochen."

„Ich habe Durst", rief sie ihm nach, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

„Wie unangenehm für dich", erklang es von draußen.

Hestia kroch wieder in ihre Ecke zurück, sie saugte förmlich das schwindende Licht in sich auf, um es der zuschnappenden Dunkelheit entgegenzusetzen. Die Haut an ihrem Hals schmerzte, wo Erestors sie berührt hatte, sie brannte regelrecht, obwohl seine Hand kühl gewesen war. Das war ihr aufgefallen. Kühl, kalt,…obwohl er sie verabscheuen musste, hatte sie nichts davon wirklich gespürt. Marsden hatte es erwähnt, wenn er ihnen von den Erstgeborenen erzählte. Sie fühlten nicht wirklich etwas, ihre Herzen waren hart und kalt, ihre Grausamkeit Teil ihrer Natur, ebenso wie ihre Schönheit.

Grüblerisch kaute sie auf ihrem Daumennagel. Ob er sie wirklich den Rest ihres Lebens hier einsperren würde? Wohl kaum, Erestor wollte wissen, wo sich Marsden aufhielt. Egal, was er sagte, er konnte nicht ein halbes Jahrhundert warten. Vielleicht hatte sie ja doch noch nicht ganz verloren. Solange sie ihr Wissen für sich behielt, würde er ihr nicht wirklich etwas antun.

Sie würde nichts sagen. Sie konnte Marsden nicht verraten. Er hatte sich um sie und die anderen gekümmert.

Hestia wunderte sich nur, warum sie sich zum ersten Mal so schlecht fühlte bei der Erinnerung an die toten Elben.

o

* * *

o

Gelegentlich bedauerte Erestor, dass er nicht bewandert in der Nähkunst war. So wäre es doch eine wahre Freude gewesen, Figwit den Mund einfach für eine längere Zeit mit Nadel und Faden zu schließen. Nicht, dass besonders Erhellendes von Figwits Lippen strömte, was aber auch nicht unbedingt zu erwarten war, es waren eher die leisen Seufzer und das unterdrückte Gestöhn, das dieser Noldo bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung von sich gab.

Erestor lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und stützte das Kinn in die rechte Hand. Figwit nahm gerade die Schreibfeder zur Hand, um auf eine Nachricht aus Bree zu antworten, die Erestor ihm überlassen hatte. Prompt entfloh ein gekünstelter kleiner Seufzer seinen Lippen und sehr bedächtig schlossen sich Figwits Zeigefinger und Daumen um den Gänsekiel.

„Figwit…"

„Herr?" Mit Leidensmiene sah sein Gehilfe zu ihm herüber. Zugegeben, der Anblick war nicht so schön, wo sich die großen Metallbeschläge vom Gürtel des Trolls in sein Gesicht gedrückt hatten.

„Korrigiert mich, wenn ich mich irre, aber Knochenbrüche habt Ihr doch wohl keine erlitten?"

„Nein, Eru sei Dank. Doch der Troll war schon recht schwer." Noch so ein kleiner Seufzer, der langsam wirklich an Erestors Nerven zerrte.

„Wollt Ihr Knochenbrüche gerne erdulden?"

„Herr?"

Erestor stand auf und schlenderte langsam zu Figwits Schreibtisch herüber. Davor baute er sich auf und stützte sich mit den Händen auf der peinlich sauberen Holzplatte ab. „Knochenbrüche, Figwit. Vielleicht einen Arm oder die Hände. Ich überlege auch ernstlich, mir sofort Euer Genick vorzunehmen."

„Herr?" Die Mischung aus Schrecken und Grübeln in Figwits Kinderaugen war einzigartig. Erestor hätte darüber fast vergessen, ihn weiter in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen.

„Was sagt Euch der Begriff ‚geheim'?"

Ah, jetzt kam Figwit die Erleuchtung. Zwar nur in Etappen, aber sie kam immerhin. „Der Ork hat den Gang entdeckt und natürlich diese Ithildrim."

Was zwar der Wahrheit entsprach, aber nicht wirklich Erestors Zwecken diente. „Und dann habt Ihr Euch sofort veranlasst gesehen, mit besagtem Ork, einem sterblichen Jungen und diesem Irrlicht aus Rhûnar gleich nochmals durch die Gänge zu ziehen?"

„Und Gilnín", ergänzte Figwit verschüchtert, aber auf Vollständigkeit bedacht.

Erestor wischte den letzten Einwurf beiseite. Er war noch nicht in der Stimmung, sich mit Gilnín zu befassen. Es gab etwas, warum er ihm aus dem Weg ging, warum er überhaupt den Gedanken an ihn mied. „Ich hatte meine Gründe, diese Gänge für meine Zwecke zu nutzen. Könnt Ihr mir soweit folgen?"

Eifriges Nicken und offenkundig wenig Verständnis. „Und wofür?"

„Vielleicht gefallen mir Geheimgänge einfach."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich."

Figwit nagte eine Weile an seiner Unterlippe. Häufig beschleunigte das seinen Verstand, hatte Erestor festgestellt und so wartete er. Das Ergebnis war gelegentlich recht entwaffnend.

„Ihr verlasst auf diesem Weg unbemerkt Bruchtal", vermutete Figwit in einem Anflug von Brillanz.

„Unbemerkt", bestätigte Erestor betont. „Zumindest war es in der Vergangenheit so. Ich habe Angelegenheiten zu regeln, die niemanden zu interessieren haben. Nachdem aber nun halb Bruchtal dort herumspaziert ist, ein Ork eingezogen ist und der Kadaver eines Trolls herumliegt, dürfte das für die Zukunft keine Option mehr sein."

„Der Troll bereitet mir auch Sorgen", seufzte Figwit wie immer weit neben dem Thema und schob etwas die Pergamente auf seinem Schreibtisch hin und her. „Wenn er verwest, wird es fürchterlich stinken."

Darauf hatte Erestor eigentlich nicht hinausgewollt, aber Figwit hatte irgendwie Recht und Erestor prompt eine Idee. „Dann solltet Ihr Euch darum kümmern. Immerhin habt Ihr wohl die meiste Erfahrung von allen mit der Konsistenz eines Trolls."

„Uhm", machte Figwit mit einer Grimasse. „Wird es je aufhören? Ich meine, dass man mich deswegen verspottet?"

„Aber sicher", nickte Erestor und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem sardonischen Lächeln. „Die Ewigkeit ist lang. In ein paar tausend Jahren wird sich kaum noch einer daran erinnern."

Betrübt nickte sein Gehilfe, nur damit sich gleich danach seine Miene wieder aufhellte. „Ich habe übrigens nochmals nachgeschlagen, um einen Namen für Halbarads Tochter zu finden…"

„Verschont mich", knurrte sein Herr und wandte sich zur Terrassentür. „Ich kann keine Vorschläge mehr hören. Kümmert Euch um den Troll!"

Erestor hielt sich nicht lange auf der Terrasse auf. Mit schnellen Schritten marschierte er bis zu einer der vielen Treppen, die früher oder später alle auf eine Weg vom Haus weg in die Gärten führten. Erestor wandelte eher selten durch Bruchtals sorgfältig, aber dennoch unauffällig gepflegte Gärten. Zumeist war er ohnehin zu beschäftigt, aber diesmal erschien es ihm zumindest eine Option, etwas auszuspannen. Andererseits war Entspannung etwas, das Erestor zumeist als reine Zeitverschwendung betrachtete und so lenkte er beinahe sofort seine Schritte Richtung Übungsplatz der Garde. Das weiträumige Gelände war an einer Flanke des Hauses angelegt worden, in der Nähe der Stallungen und einer der großen Waffenkammern, auch die Quartiere der Gardekrieger befanden sich ganz in der Nähe.

Diese Nähe würden sie auch brauchen, wenn sie am Ende ihres Dienstes zu ihren Schlafplätzen krochen, befand Erestor, als er sich dem großen, bis auf einige Ausnahmen vollständig mit Sand ausgestreuten Platz näherte. Glorfindels unversöhnlicher Seele, zumindest was die Sicherheitslücke in der Verteidigung des Tales anging, war eine Übung entsprungen, die auch von einem Nazgûl hätte stammen können. Ein Teil der Krieger robbte gerade durch einen Wassergraben – Erestor korrigierte sich auf Schlammgrube, über die Dornenranken gespannt waren. Ein anderer Teil der Krieger feuerte mit recht angespannter Miene Pfeile sehr dicht über dieser Konstruktion her.

Glorfindel selber stand am Rande des Feldes, den Blick über Thranduils Kopf hinweg, der vor ihm auf einer Steinbank saß, auf seine Krieger gerichtet. Der Vanya wirkte so frisch und sauber wie der junge Morgen, während sich seine Garde in einen Haufen Orks verwandelte.

„Schneller!" donnerte Glorfindel. „Bei dem Tempo wundert es mich überhaupt nicht, dass die Trolle an euch vorbeimarschiert sind."

Erestor schlenderte heran, begrüßte mit einem wortlosen Nicken Bruchtals obersten Krieger und hob dann fragend eine Augenbraue, weil dieser seine Hände auf Thranduils Schultern hatte und mit den Daumen auf dessen Rücken herumdrückte.

„Verspannung", brummte Thranduil nur.

„Er hat die Nacht in einem Gartenstuhl auf der Terrasse verbracht", erklärte Glorfindel gnadenlos.

Düsterwalds unfreiwillige Königin hatte ihn also nicht in ihr Bett gelassen. Das hätte Erestor auch irgendwie gewundert. „Tatsache?"

„Und sie hat ihn mit Eol verglichen." Glorfindel war nicht aufzuhalten. „Stell dir das vor!"

Erestor tat es. Soweit war Celebrian mit Elrond damals zwar nicht gegangen, aber Galadriels Tochter hatte ihm immerhin ein Glas guten Rotwein ins Gesicht geschüttet. Diesen Aspekt hätte Elrond vielleicht bei seinem Ratschlag an den Elbenkönig noch erwähnen sollen. „Du hast Zauberei eingesetzt?"

„Ein bisschen", nuschelte Thranduil und kratzte angelegentlich an seinem linken Armschoner herum.

„Sie wird es überleben."

Glorfindel warf ihm einen langen Blick zu. „Varya bestimmt. Fragt sich nur, was mit ihm ist."

„Er ist der König der Waldelben, mehrere Jahrtausende alt, Krieger und außerdem war er schon einmal gebunden", zählte Erestor auf. „Da dürfte es doch wohl nicht wirklich schwierig sein, mit einer Elbin fertig zu werden."

„Ja, sicher", nickte Glorfindel und schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter. „Du bist da ja unheimlich erfahren. Wie wäre es, wenn du dich zu Studienzwecken ein wenig mit Leiloss befasst?"

„Diesem Kind? Für was hältst du mich eigentlich?"

„Komm schon, ich weiß genau, dass du junge Elbinnen recht anziehend findest."

„Jung vielleicht, aber nicht solche, die noch mit einem Bein im Kinderzimmer stehen."

„So jung ist Leiloss nun auch wieder nicht."

„Und ob!"

„Und was war mit der süßen Teleri-Elbin damals in Alqualonde?"

Erestor räusperte sich. „Das sind uralte Geschichten."

„Aber sehr interessant", war von Thranduil zu vernehmen. „Was war mit ihr?"

„Nichts!" schnappte Erestor. „Jedenfalls nicht viel."

„Das lag aber mehr daran, dass ihre beiden Brüder euch noch rechtzeitig in der Koje des halbfertigen Schwanenschiffes erwischten. Sie haben dich beinahe ertränkt."

Thranduil schnalzte leicht mit der Zunge. „Ganz neue Seiten an dir, Erestor. Aber vielleicht sollten wir das Unternehmen mit Leiloss dann doch besser fallen lassen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere an das, was Varya mir erzählt hat, hat sie zumindest auch einen Bruder."

„Der jetzt eigentlich hier sein sollte, um sie wieder nach Hause zu bringen", sagte Glorfindel. „Aber bei den Rhûna wundert mich überhaupt nichts mehr."

„Ist auch besser so", nickte Thranduil weise, um endlich Glorfindels Hände abzuschütteln. „Du hast dich mit dieser Hestia unterhalten?"

„Unterhalten?" So hätte Erestor es nicht wirklich genannt. „Eigentlich ist es bedauerlich, dass Estel und Halbarad sie hierher gebracht haben."

„Ich ahne, was jetzt kommt", murmelte Glorfindel kopfschüttelnd.

„Wenn ich sie irgendwo draußen in die Finger bekomme hätte, wäre das Problem bereits gelöst."

„_Draußen_ meint ohne Elronds wachsamen Blick", vermutete Thranduil. „Du hast eine Seite an dir, die einem zu denken geben kann."

„Hättest du mich aufgehalten?" wollte Erestor kühl wissen.

Thranduil erhob sich und lockerte seine Muskeln. Seine Augen hatten einen harten Schimmer, der Erestor schon von Oropher vertraut war. „Wohl kaum. Es würde zwar unsere Zeit in Mandos' Hallen verlängern, aber du kannst auf mich zählen, wenn du Hilfe brauchen solltest. An Hestias Händen klebt Elbenblut und sie hat nicht einmal wie Borzo die Ausrede, dass sie eine Kreatur Saurons ist."

„Ich gebe ihr noch zwei Tage", sagte Erestor, während Glorfindel und Thranduil zu ihren Schwertern griffen. „Dann hole ich den Standort von Marsdens Räubernest aus ihr heraus. Ohne Zauberei und Gerede."

„Wenn du es sagst", grinste Glorfindel ihm über die Schulter zu.

König und oberster Krieger marschierten nebeneinander auf das Übungsfeld, wo sich die Gardekrieger gerade vom Schlammkriechen erholten. Beide blieben einige Schritte von den völlig verdreckten Gestalten stehen.

„Also dann!" verkündete Glorfindel laut. „Die Aufwärmübungen sind vorbei. Ihr blassen Spiegelbilder einer glorreichen Reihe von Kriegern habt jetzt die Gelegenheit, im Schwertkampf mit seiner Hoheit, König Thranduil, und mir zu zeigen, ob ihr weiterhin den Titel Garde verdient oder ich euch nicht besser zum Ställeausmisten abstellen sollte."

Erestor hatte nicht vor, sich dieses grausame Schauspiel anzutun. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Gesichter der Krieger, in denen Anflüge von Panik und unheilvollen Ahnungen sogar die langsam trocknende Schlammkruste durchbrachen, machte er sich wieder davon. Etwas unschlüssig wanderte er tiefer in den Garten hinein. Erestor war selten in der Situation, nicht wirklich etwas zu tun zu haben. Alles schien in guten Händen zu sein, selbst wenn diese Hände Figwit gehörten.

Eigentlich warteten sie nur darauf, dass Hestia den Mund aufmachte, das Versteck verriet und man mit diesen Kenntnissen einen Plan entwickeln konnte, die Bedrohung endlich aus der Welt zu schaffen.

_Ich hätte nicht einmal das Wort ‚Plan' denken sollen_, erkannte Erestor, kaum kreuzte Bruchtals Erbe in Begleitung seines Zwillings seinen Weg.

Die beiden sahen sich einmal kurz an, grinsten dann mutwillig und versperrten ihm auf einer schmalen Holzbrücke über einen der zahllosen Bäche den Weg. Erestor hob sehr langsam die Augenbrauen. Er kannte sie zu gut, um sich von ihnen auch nur einen Atemzug irritieren zu lassen.

„Heute so ganz offen im Sonnenschein auf einem frei zugänglichen Weg?" erkundigte sich Elladan mit einem beklagenswerten Mangel an Subtilität.

„Und was sollen mir diese Worte jetzt sagen, Elladan?"

Elrohir sah etwas unbehaglich zwischen Erestor und Elladan hin und her. Er hatte mehr von seinem Vater in dessen späteren Jahren, Elladan hingegen beängstigend viel von Elrond in seinen jüngeren Jahren. Eine Kombination, die Erestor schon immer für einen bösartigen Scherz Manwes gehalten hatte. „Wir haben uns nur gefragt…"

„…warum wir nichts von den Geheimgängen wussten", ergänzte Elladan und nahm langsam Fahrt auf. „Glorfindel wusste davon, unser Vater wusste davon und du benutzt sie sogar, um irgendwelche mysteriösen Abenteuer zu bestehen."

„Und?" _Gleich kam es!_ Erestor lehnte sich gegen das Holzgeländer, um Elladans Auftritt entspannt genießen zu können.

Recht theatralisch griff sich Elronds Erbe ans Herz. „Wir hätten es wissen müssen. Immerhin sind wir keine Kinder und zwar schon lange nicht mehr."

Elladan schwächelte etwas in seiner Dramatik, befand Erestor, löste sich aber gleichwohl sehr ruhig wieder vom Geländer und trat dicht an die beiden heran. Immerhin zuckten sie nicht mehr zurück, so wie sie es in ihrer Jugend getan hatten. „Ein wahres Wort, Elladan. Es hat mich auch zweifeln lassen, dass ihr beide niemals dahinter gekommen seid. Wenn ich mir überlege, dass dieser Ork gerade einige Tage in Imladris war und diese Gänge gefunden hat – ihr beide hingegen schon ein ganzes Zeitalter hier lebt und nur einen Bruchteil davon kennt… du verstehst, worauf ich hinaus will, nicht wahr?"

Mit einer knappen Handbewegung scheuchte er sie auseinander und schritt einfach zwischen ihnen hindurch.

„Er könnte uns trotzdem mal mitnehmen", hörte er hinter sich Elladan verschnupft murmeln.

Erestor presste die Lippen zusammen, um nicht laut aufzulachen. Vielleicht würde er den Zwilling sogar eines Tages einmal beim Wort nehmen. Mit den beiden unterwegs zu sein, würde sicher eine ganz neue Erfahrung werden. Dabei machte er sich nicht einmal Sorgen, dass ihre Sicherheit gefährdet war. Sie waren ausgezeichnete Krieger, dafür hatte Glorfindel schon gesorgt. Aber sie besaßen eine Art, in ihrer Umgebung für ungewöhnliche Vorfälle zu sorgen. Wahrscheinlich hing es mit ihrem menschlichen Erbe zusammen. Dieser Gedanke lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen anderen Ort, den er wohl seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr aufgesucht hatte.

Bruchtals Küchen waren eher eine Aneinanderreihung von vielen Gewölben in der Basis des Hauses, in denen sich sehr unterschiedliche Köche um die ebenso unterschiedlichen Bedürfnisse der Bewohner des Hauses kümmerten. Elrond legte Wert darauf, dass sich jeder Gast heimisch fühlte und vorfand, an was er gewöhnt war.

Erestor blieb einen Moment am Durchgang zum Bereich für die Sterblichen stehen. Er musste sich erst an die Kochschwaden, die doch recht intensiven Gerüche und vor allen Dingen an den Lärm gewöhnen. Man sollte meinen, die Menschen schüchterten ihre Speise so lange mit Geschrei und Topfgeklapper ein, bis das Essen freiwillig gar wurde. Eine Schlacht mit Orks erschien dagegen als eine stille, umgängliche Angelegenheit.

„Eren." Eine wohlgerundete Frauengestalt löste sich aus den Schwaden und kam mit einem riesigen Kochlöffel in der Hand auf ihn zu. „Dass du es wagst, dich hier blicken zu lassen."

Er lächelte und entspannte sich. Zum ersten Mal, seit er an diesem Morgen aufgestanden war. Scheinbar schuldbewusst neigte er den Kopf. „Wie ich sehe, hast du schon das Kommando übernommen, Hanne."

Tykvars Frau drohte ihm leicht mit dem Kochlöffel, bevor sie sich vor ihm aufbaute, die Fäuste in die Hüften stemmte und ihn einmal durchdringend musterte. „Du bist kaum wieder zu erkennen. Ein großer Herr bist du also. Muss ich mich jetzt vor dir verneigen?"

„Das würde ich nicht wagen, von dir zu verlangen", schmunzelte er. „Wo hast du Tykvar gelassen?"

„Er braut Bier", erzählte sie bereitwillig. „Lord Elronds Kellermeister war zwar etwas irritiert davon, aber er lässt ihn gewähren. Wie geht es dir? Ich sollte dir eigentlich die Ohren noch länger ziehen, weil du uns nie etwas gesagt hast."

„Es ging nicht", sagte er und vertraute auf ihren wirklich gesunden Menschenverstand. „Und ich bedaure sehr, dass ihr euer Wirtshaus verloren habt. Vielleicht können wir es wieder aufbauen."

„Lass nur", lachte sie lauthals. „Hier gefällt es uns allen sehr gut. Tykvar hat keine Schmerzen mehr im Knie, seit einer eurer Heiler sich darum kümmert, Sorben hängt an diesem Stallmeister wie ein Schatten und Linde kommt aus dem Schwärmen gar nicht mehr heraus."

Das konnte sich Erestor vorstellen. „Und du?"

Sie breitete die Arme aus. „Ich habe eine riesige Küche und unbegrenzte Vorräte. Keine Strauchdiebe, die sich jeden Abend prügeln und das Mobiliar zerlegen, ein kleines Häuschen hinten im Tal und meiner Schwiegertochter in Bree werden die Augen rausfallen, wenn ich ihr schreibe, wo ich jetzt lebe. Es sei dir also alles verziehen, Eren."

Die Hitze der vielen Herde hatte eine feine Schicht aus Schweiß auf ihre Haut gelegt, ihre Wangen gerötet und eine ihrer Locken klebte an ihrer linken Schläfe. Unerwartet überkam Erestor die Erinnerung an einen Abend vor vielen, vielen Jahren, als Hanne noch jung und gerade neu im ‚Krummen Hund' gewesen war. Erst hatte sie ihm diesen schmerzlichen Tritt in den Unterleib versetzt und dann später das heiße Wasser für den primitiven Badezuber in seinem Zimmer herangeschleppt. Er war nicht in guter Verfassung gewesen in dieser Nacht. Sehr müde von einer langen Reise und in Gedanken an einem anderen Ort, Jahrtausende zuvor. Hanne hatte den düsteren Moment vertrieben. Dieses eine Mal und sie hatten es nie wieder erwähnt.

Als ob sie seine Gedanken erraten würde, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihre fast verblühten Züge. „Man erzählt sich unter uns Menschen, dass Erestor von Imladris ein Herz aus einem schwarzen Diamanten hat…"

„Erzählt man das?"

„Vielleicht stimmt es sogar. Aber ich weiß, dass dies auf Eren nicht zutrifft." Sie räusperte sich und strich dann energisch ihre Schürze glatt. „Du hältst mich von der Arbeit ab."

„Dann will ich nicht länger stören", lächelte er mit einer leichten Verneigung und wandte sich ab.

„Ach, Eren!"

Er verharrte mitten in der Bewegung. Irgendetwas an ihrem Tonfall sagte ihm, dass ihm ihre nächsten Worte nicht gefallen würden. Sie klang mütterlich, auf diese strenge Art, die auch einen Elb, der schon beinahe ewig lebte, in die Flucht schlagen konnte. „Hanne?"

„Das Kind braucht endlich einen Namen!"

Mit einem leisen Knurren, das ihm einen erstaunten Blick von einem elbischen Koch eintrug, der gerade an ihm vorbeiging, marschierte er wieder nach draußen. Es geschah selten, dass er etwas vor sich herschob und wenn, dann wurde er wenigstens nicht dabei ertappt. Hanne musste inzwischen wissen, dass weder bei Elben noch den Dúnedain ein Name leichtfertig vergeben wurde. Zumeist war es Aufgabe der Eltern, den ersten und später dann auch den eigentlichen Namen zu vergeben, der das Wesen seines Trägers am besten widerspiegelte. Die Bitte, die Halbarad an ihn gerichtet hatte, war eine große Ehre und zugleich eine Last. Sie symbolisierte zu deutlich, dass dieses Kind nicht mehr beide Eltern hatte, die diese Aufgabe übernehmen konnten.

Erestor entschloss sich zu einem Kompromiss. Er hatte ohnehin noch keinen Namen gefunden für Halbarads Tochter. Jedenfalls keinen, der tragbar war. Canfiriel dürfte kaum die Zustimmung des erwartungsvollen Vaters finden, auch wenn mittlerweile halb Imladris der Meinung war, dass ein derartiger Name nicht treffender hätte sein können. Vielleicht kam ihm ja eine Erleuchtung, wenn er eine stumme Zwiesprache mit der Seele suchte, die das Wesen ihrer eigenen Tochter wohl am besten kennen musste.

Sie hatten Marain in einem stillen Birkenhain in die kühle Erde gebettet. Ein schöner, friedlicher Platz nicht weit vom Haus entfernt, der nicht so schattig war, wie die anderen Wälder rund um Imladris. Erestor spürte sofort, wie er ruhiger wurde, kaum betrat er den schmalen Pfad, der zu der Lichtung führte, auf der das Grab der jungen Frau war. Hier würde ihre Seele keine Furcht empfinden. Später irgendwann, wenn Halbarad einverstanden war, würde ein Grabstein aufgestellt werden, damit auch in ferner Zukunft nicht vergessen wurde, wer hier beerdigt war.

Elronds Seneschall schalt sich einen Narren, dass er wirklich geglaubt hatte, die Valar würden ihm noch länger seine Ausflüchte durchgehen lassen. Die Lichtung war alles andere als verlassen. An ihrem Rand standen bereits Legolas und Estel, die ihn mit einem kurzen Nicken begrüßten, als er sich ihnen näherte.

„Es bricht ihm das Herz", seufzte Estel mit einer Kopfbewegung zu Halbarad, der neben dem frischen Erdhügel auf dem Boden kniete. „Kannst du gar nichts für ihn tun?"

Als ob er der Richtige dafür wäre. Erestor unterdrückte einen Seufzer und legte dann lautlos die wenigen Schritte bis zu der erbarmungswürdigen Gestalt des Waldläufers zurück, dessen Schultern vor Weinen zuckten, auch wenn kein Laut über seine Lippen kam. Neben ihm lag seine Tochter auf einer Decke im Gras. Erestor konnte es zwar kaum glauben, aber das Kind war absolut still. Und dabei schlief sie nicht einmal, sondern döste nur.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld", sagte der Waldläufer dumpf. „Ohne mich könnte sie noch leben."

_Ah, so ein vertrauter Vorwurf._ Erestor verdrängte die Erinnerung. „Und Ihr denkt, das würde sie wollen?"

_„_Natürlich, Marain liebte das Leben." Halbarad fuhr sich mit den Händen über die geröteten Augen. „Ihr kanntet sie nicht, Lord Erestor. Maßt Euch kein Urteil darüber an, was sie wollte oder nicht."

„Das hatte ich nicht vor. Ich ziehe nur Schlüsse aus dem Offensichtlichen."

Langsam stand der Waldläufer auf und baute seine doch recht eindrucksvolle Gestalt vor Erestor auf. Das Funkeln in seinen grauen Augen verhieß Ärger. „Und welche Schlüsse sind das wohl? Mir fällt nur der ein, dass ich durch meine Selbstsucht ihr Leben geopfert habe."

Erestor hielt der Verbitterung Halbarads auch ohne große Mühen stand. Er war viel gewohnt aus einem langen, nicht immer einfachen Leben. Tragödien hatten sich vor ihm abgespielt und er hatte gelernt, sich nicht mehr sehr davon beeindrucken zu lassen. Selbst wenn Halbarad in den nächsten Minuten auf ihn losgehen würde, hatte Erestor keine Zweifel, dass er mit dem Waldläufer fertig wurde.

„Also habt Ihr Eurer Gemahlin Gewalt angetan, um dieses Kind zu zeugen?" erkundigte er sich interessiert.

Hinter ihm atmeten Legolas und Estel scharf ein, Halbarad hingegen wurde erst blass und dann puterrot. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als wollte er den Elb vor sich niederschlagen und an seiner Wange zuckte ein Muskel vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Wie könnt Ihr nur…"

„Nun, welchen anderen Schluss soll ich denn aus Euren Worten ziehen? Ich nahm zwar an, auch Marain hätte sich dieses Kind gewünscht, aber so kann man sich irren. Dabei erzählte Thranduils Gemahlin, dass Marain wie eine Löwin um dieses Kind gekämpft hat."

„Bastard!"

Erestor bedachte ihn mit einem warnenden Blick. „Achtet auf Eure Worte, mein Lieber. Es würde mir nicht sehr gefallen, Euch vor den Augen Eurer Tochter den Platz an Marains Seite zu schenken."

Halbarad machte noch einen Schritt näher, sein Atem ging stoßweise. Der Tumult, der in seinem Inneren tobte, spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder. Sturmaugen, denen von Estel zum Verwechseln ähnlich, ein bisschen sogar denen Elronds, auch wenn der Herr Bruchtals zu noch mehr Ausdruck fähig war. „Meine Frau ist tot!"

„Und Euer Kind lebt", erinnerte ihn Erestor ungerührt. „Dank Marains starken Willen. Sie hatte mehr Mut als Ihr, Halbarad und sie hat darauf vertraut, dass Ihr diese Entscheidung verstehen werdet. Stattdessen vergrabt Ihr Euch in Selbstmitleid und ignoriert das Geschenk, für das Eure Gemahlin ihr Leben gab."

Stimmte das überhaupt? Erestor war sich nicht sicher. Andererseits hatte er festgestellt, dass die Sterblichen die Lüge aus Gnade zumeist der Wahrheit vorzogen. Hinzu kam, dass Halbarad von hoher Abstammung war und in einigen Jahren zu den Führern seines Volkes gehören würde. Sie konnten es sich in diesen Zeiten nicht erlauben, einen so hoffnungsvollen Verbündeten durch eine menschliche Tragödie zu verlieren.

„Ein Geschenk", murmelte Halbarad plötzlich und atmete tief ein. Mit einer vorsichtigen Bewegung nahm er seine Tochter vom Boden auf und hielt sie vor sich. So abrupt aus dem Halbdämmer gerissen, runzelte die winzige Dúnadan unwillig die Stirn. „Sie ist wirklich ein Geschenk."

„Das immer noch namenlos ist", war von Estel zu vernehmen.

Erestor hätte beinahe geflucht. Das hatte man nun davon, wenn man hilfsbereit war und andere aus ihrem Kummer holte. Es kam, wie es zu erwarten war. Beinahe feierlich drückte ihm Halbarad das winzige Geschöpf in die Hände. „Beschreibt ihre Seele, Lord Erestor, ich bitte Euch jetzt und hier noch einmal darum."

_Wunderbar_, seufzte Erestor im Stillen. _Da steh ich nun und hab keine Ahnung, wer du eigentlich bist, du Zwerg._ Das Kind bedachte ihn mit einem interessierten Blick, ein bläulicher Schimmer überdeckte noch das spätere Grau ihrer Augen. Ihr Stirnrunzeln verstärkte sich, je länger er sie vor sich hielt und nach den tiefen Atemzügen zu schließen, machte sie sich bereit, ihren Unmut in sehr naher Zukunft durch ohrenbetäubendes Gebrüll zu äußern.

Aber verwunderlich war es eigentlich nicht, dass sie sich so lautstark bemerkbar machte. Sie hatte sich während eines Gewitters den Weg in diese Welt erkämpft. Erestor dachte an das Tosen des Sturms, das jede normale Unterhaltung unmöglich gemacht hatte. Selbst als sie schließlich ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, war noch der Wind über das Gasthaus hinweg gefegt, hatte am Dach und den Läden gerüttelt. Sie war in eine laute, stürmische Welt gekommen.

„Sûlhin", verkündete er entschlossen.

„Sûlhin", echote Halbarad und grinste unvermittelt. „Das passt. Ich denke, sie wird wie ein frischer Wind in meinem Leben sein, so temperamentvoll wie sie ist. Ich danke Euch, Lord Erestor."

Sûlhin selber schien auch recht angetan, denn sie verzichtete fürs erste darauf, ihre Stimme erklingen zu lassen und schmatzte stattdessen, um gleich darauf ungehemmt zu gähnen. _Zeit, die kleine Lady an den glücklichen Vater weiterzureichen,_ befand Erestor und setzte das Vorhaben auch schnellstmöglich in die Tat um.

„Ich denke, sie mag dich", meinte Estel, der näher geschlendert war.

„Wie schön", sagte Erestor mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. Äußerungen wie diese gemahnten immer zur Vorsicht. Celebrian hatte das nach der Geburt der Zwillinge auch verkündet und mehr als einmal die Gelegenheit ergriffen, ihm die beiden Schreihälse anzuhängen, damit sie und Elrond nicht nach Westen flüchteten. „Ihr entschuldigt mich jetzt, Halbarad. Ich habe noch zu tun."

Nicht fluchtartig, aber durchaus energisch verließ Erestor die Lichtung. Für einen einzigen Morgen reichte es ihm langsam. Es verlangte ihn brennend nach etwas Ruhe und Einsamkeit. Wenn es ihm gelang, unbemerkt in seine Gemächer zurückzukommen, würde er sich dort bis zum Abend verschanzen.

„Ein guter Name." Legolas hatte sich ihm unbemerkt angeschlossen. „Sie wird Bruchtal schön durcheinander wirbeln."

Erestor streifte ihn mit einem irritierten Seitenblick. „Wieso Bruchtal?"

Thranduils Sohn lächelte boshaft. „Wie ich Halbarad verstanden habe, will er Elrond bitten, sie eine Weile hier aufzunehmen. Offenbar gab es leichte Unstimmigkeiten, weil Marain keine Dúnadan war. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie bei seiner Familie wirklich glücklich wäre."

„Unsinn! Die Dúnedain sind Menschen von hohem Ehrgefühl. Sie würden niemals ein unschuldiges Kind benachteiligen."

„Das denke ich zwar auch, aber er ist noch etwas übervorsichtig." Legolas' Augen funkelten vergnügt. „Freut Euch, Erestor. Da Ihr ja ihr Namenspate seid, werdet Ihr viel Zeit mit ihr verbringen können."

„Ihr könnt wirklich nicht verleugnen, dass Ihr Thranduils Sohn seid."

„So?"

„Euer Vater hat auch diese fiese Ader, mein Junge."

Voller Unschuld schlug sich Legolas die Hände auf die Brust. „Fiese Ader? Ihr tut mir Unrecht, Erestor. Es liegt nur daran, dass wir dauernd mit den übelsten Kreaturen in unserer Heimat zu kämpfen haben, da freut man sich schon über Kleinigkeiten."

„Manche Kleinigkeiten haben verhängnisvolle Folgen."

„Oh ja, ein wahres Wort", murmelte Legolas abwesend und blieb stehen.

Erestor kämpfte gegen einen tiefen Seufzer, als er den Grund dafür entdeckte. Sie hatten gerade wieder die Brücke erreicht, auf der ihm schon die Zwillinge aufgelauert hatten. Diesmal waren es gleich drei Elben, die sich von der anderen Seite näherten. „Ich sollte diese Strecke wirklich meiden."

„Hilft nix", raunte Düsterwalds Erbprinz. „Ithildrim finden einen immer, wenn sie etwas im Schilde führen."

„Mit den übelsten Kreaturen eben meintet Ihr nicht zufällig diese drei da?"

Das beunruhigende Trio war bereits zu nah gekommen, um Legolas noch eine Antwort zu ermöglichen. Sie waren ein recht bemerkenswerter Anblick, musste Erestor zugeben. Alle drei beinahe gleich groß, sehr ähnliche Gesichtszüge und selbst ihre Kleidung war diesmal identisch. _Drillinge_! schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. _Die ultimative Rache Saurons!_

„Lord Erestor!" begann Galen.

„Wie schön, Euch endlich zu finden", ergänzte Düsterwalds unwillige Königin.

„Wir hatten Euch schon gesucht", vollendete die Jüngste im Bunde.

„Tatsächlich?" Er bedachte jeden der drei mit einem durchdringenden Blick. Große Wirkung erzielte er jedoch nicht damit. „Und wie kann ich Euch helfen?"

Zu seiner Verwunderung grinsten sie ihn breit an, Leiloss kicherte sogar fröhlich.

„Fragt lieber, wie wir _Euch_ helfen können", verkündete Galen stolz.

„Tut es", riet Legolas gedämpft. „Eher kommen sie nicht zur Sache."

„Halt den Mund, Legolas!" schnaubte die Heilerin schon sehr königlich. „Verdirb uns nicht die Überraschung."

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Stiefmutter", spottete der Prinz mit einem Neigen des Kopfes.

„Noch einmal und ich kipp dir Nesseltrank in deinen Wein", drohte Varya.

„Dann siehst du aus wie ein Fliegenpilz", erklärte Galen mit der Gelassenheit eines wahren Gelehrten. „Geht aber nach zwei Wochen wieder weg. Juckt nur etwas."

„Das würdest du dem einzigen – im Moment jedenfalls – Sohn deines Gemahls antun, Varya?"

Erestor kam zu der Überzeugung, dass Tawarwaith und besonders die des Hauses Oropher einen bedenklichen Hang zu Abenteuer und Gefahren in sich trugen. Heiler forderte man einfach nicht heraus, diese Gattung Elb hatte zuviel Ahnung von den Wirkungen der Kräuter und Pflanzen. Selbst wenn sie nicht wussten, an welchem Ende sie ein Schwert halten sollten, waren sie damit jedem Krieger in ihrer Bewaffnung himmelhoch überlegen.

„Und wie könnt Ihr mir nun helfen?" fragte er deshalb, um Blutvergießen oder jedenfalls Vergiftungen zu vermeiden.

„Wir haben das hier." Mit diesen Worten stieß Galen Varya an, die prompt aus ihrer Gürteltasche eine kleine Phiole hervorholte. „Gut, was?"

„Ah", machte Erestor und fragte sich, ob er vielleicht gerade gar nicht auf dieser Brücke stand, sondern einen besonders bizarren Traum durchlebte.

„Varyas eigene Rezeptur", ergänzte Leiloss und wippte aufgeregt auf den Fußballen. „Sie hat schon funktioniert."

Irgendwie war es doch eher bedenklich, dass dieser Erfolg extra betont wurde. Gleichwohl streckte er die Hand aus und fabrizierte ein erfreutes Lächeln. „Wie schön. Dann ist ja alles perfekt."

Thranduils Gemahlin ließ die Phiole etwas über seiner Handfläche schweben. Ein leuchtendgrüner Blick bohrte sich in den seinen, ernüchternd scharf und durchdringend genug, Erestor von der Meinung abzubringen, die Heilerin sei auch nur im geringsten naiv.

„Er löst die Zunge", erklärte Galen währenddessen. „Bringt die Wahrheit zum Vorschein, ob man nun will oder nicht. Sehr praktisch, dachten wir uns, für Eure Hestia."

Erestors Finger schlossen sich um die Phiole. „Sicher?"

„Absolut", bekräftigte Varya und blinzelte ihm verstohlen zu.

„Können wir dann los?" drängte Leiloss.

„Und wohin?" fragte Legolas.

„Zu dieser Hestia natürlich. Ich will dabei sein."

„Wie unauffällig", spottete Erestor. „Ihr denkt also, diese Frau trinkt freiwillig davon, wenn wir alle sie dabei beobachten."

„Da haben wir einen Plan", verkündete Galen und bemerkte zum Glück nicht, dass Erestor und Legolas zusammen zuckten.

„Einen Plan", echote Erestor gedehnt.

„Mit dem ich nicht einverstanden bin", nörgelte Leiloss.

„Mund halten!" befahl Varya. „Anders geht es eben nicht."

„Der Plan", erinnerte Erestor die drei gegen jede Vernunft.

„Forlos sagt, Ihr lasst sie ohnehin gerade verdursten", schwatzte Galen weiter. „Nicht die schlechteste Methode, aber doch recht riskant, wenn man die Empfindlichkeit der Sterblichen bedenkt."

„Pah!" machte Varya.

„Außerdem kann es noch ein paar Tage dauern."

„Sagt also Forlos", grollte Erestor.

„Er ist loyal", kommentierte Varya mit einem boshaften Blick Richtung Legolas. „Zu seiner Königsfamilie. Außerdem konnte er mir noch nie etwas verheimlichen."

„Das bezweifle ich keinen Augenblick", nickte Erestor ergeben. So ganz langsam ging ihm auf, was Glorfindel und Elrond vor einiger Zeit gemeint hatten, als sie ihn vor den Ithildrim warnten.

„Aristil bringt Hestia etwas zu trinken", wurde der großartige Plan eröffnet. „Sie trinkt einen Schluck, wir warten einen Augenblick, bis der Trank zu wirken beginnt und schon erzählt sie Euch alles, was Ihr hören wollt."

Das klang sehr einfach. _Zu einfach!_ Erestor runzelte die Stirn.

„Na?" drängte Galen. „Was sagt Ihr dazu?"

„Einen Versuch ist es Wert", meinte Legolas recht gelassen. „Mehr als schief gehen kann es nicht."

„Hm", machten die beiden Heiler und kratzten sich an der linken Schläfe. Synchron! Es war beängstigend.

„Was?" fragte Erestor ruhiger, als er sich eigentlich fühlen sollte.

„Es könnte sie natürlich auch umbringen", informierte ihn Galen nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel mit Varya, die nur lässig die Schultern hob. „Wir kennen die Wirkung auf Elben. Mag sein, dass es bei Menschen etwas stärker ist."

„Ich hab die Rezeptur aber schon verdünnt", ergänzte Varya noch immer sehr heiter. „Und wenn es sie wirklich tötet, ist das ein echter Unfall."

Erestors Brauen hoben sich langsam. „Unfall? Ihr seid Heilerin!"

„Sie gehört zu diesem Marsden, nicht wahr? Wie sagen die Sterblichen doch immer so treffend: Wer sich in Gefahr begibt,…"

„Kommt darin um", ergänzte Leiloss stolz. „Das hab ich schon von Hinner gehört. Schönes Sprichwort."

„Find ich auch", nickte Galen. „Gehen wir?"

„Ja, gehen wir", bestätigte Erestor mit flacher Stimme. Die Härte der Rhûna hatte ihn unvorbereitet getroffen. Noch beängstigender war, dass es sich bei Galen und Varya immerhin um Heiler handelte, die sich sonst beinahe durch regelrechte Besessenheit hervortaten, Leben zu schützen. „Ich nehme an, Ihr habt Aristil bereits eingeweiht?"

Drei umwerfend charmante Lächeln wurden ihm zugeworfen. Hinterlist verdeckt von purer, silbriger Schönheit – man lernte nie aus.

Die Dienerin wartete mit einem Wasserkrug an der Treppe, die herunter in den oberen Keller führte, in dem sich der Vorratsraum befand, den man zu Hestias Verlies umfunktioniert hatte. Aufgeregt hielt sie Erestor den Krug hin, damit dieser die Phiole darin entleeren konnte.

„Ich sag sofort Bescheid, wenn es zu wirken beginnt", versprach sie, bevor sie die Treppe hinab eilte. „Keine Sorge, sie wird es nicht merken."

Es fragte sich, ob hier überhaupt noch jemand etwas merkte. Erestor betrachtete finster die Ithildrim-Versammlung an der Treppe. „Ich gehe ihr jetzt nach. Von Euch folgt mir keiner. Legolas?"

„Verlasst Euch auf mich", sagte der Waldelb und scheuchte die drei Rhûna ein Stück weiter zurück.

„Sollen wir Euch vielleicht begleiten?" ertönte Forlos' ruhige Stimme. Zusammen mit Haldir durchquerte er die Halle und betrachtete gelassen die Versammlung. „Ihr seht aus, als könntet Ihr Rückendeckung gebrauchen."

Mit einer knappen Geste signalisierte Erestor Zustimmung. Schweigend schritten sie die Treppe herunter und ein Stück den Gang entlang, bis sie noch weit genug entfernt von der Kellertür waren, die Aristil hatte offen stehen lassen. Die Lampen waren entzündet und aus dem Keller selber schien ebenfalls Licht.

„Und was machen wir hier?" erkundigte sich Haldir gedämpft.

„Wir warten, ob dieser Wahrheitstrank wirkt, den Varya und Galen zusammengebraut haben", sagte Erestor.

„Wird er sicher", meinte Forlos und reagierte auf die zweifelnden Blicke seiner Begleiter mit einem Achselzucken. „Die Tränke wirken immer, auch wenn man es manchmal kaum für möglich hält."

Erestors Zweifel hielten an, bis Aristil wieder den Vorratsraum verließ und eilig zu ihnen kam. Ihre Augen leuchteten. Glorfindels treueste Verehrerin kicherte höchst irritierend.

„Sie hat getrunken?" fragte Erestor.

„Den halben Krug leer", berichtete Aristil. „Ihr könnt mir glauben, Herr. Ich würde Euch doch nie etwas Falsches erzählen. Dafür habe ich viel zu viel Respekt vor Euch. Und ein bisschen Furcht, wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin. Ihr seid manchmal sogar sehr Furcht einflößend."

Erestor schwante Schreckliches. „Ach wirklich, Aristil? Vor Glorfindel habt Ihr aber keine Furcht, oder?"

„Oh nein", sagte sie mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln. „Er ist so wunderbar und immer so nett. Obwohl er ja ein bisschen leichtfertig ist, was den Umgang mit Verehrerinnen angeht. Nur von mir will er nie etwas. Das betrübt mich sehr."

„Habt Ihr zufällig etwas von dem Wasser getrunken?"

„Das musste ich. Sie ist sehr misstrauisch."

Die beiden Hauptmänner lachten unterdrückt. Schließlich fasste Haldir die Elbin sanft am Arm und lotste sie fort. „Ich bring Euch besser hier weg. Wer weiß, was sonst alles noch zur Sprache kommt."

„Ihr seid übrigens auch sehr nett", zwitscherte Aristil ungewohnt lebhaft. „Das finde ich schon sehr lange. Aber leider seid Ihr ja so selten hier in Imladris. Findet Ihr mich eigentlich anziehend, Hauptmann?"

„Durchaus, aber darüber sollten wir später reden", verklang Haldir Stimme in den Tiefen des Ganges.

„Helle Haare", stellte Forlos gedankenverloren fest. „Der Prinz erwähnte es mal."

Erestor warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu und konzentrierte sich dann auf die Vollendung dieses glorreichen Planes, der zwar wirkte, aber seltsame Begleiterscheinungen zeigte.

Als er die Kellertür öffnete, hockte Hestia mitten im Raum auf den Boden und drückte noch immer den Wasserkrug an sich. „Immer noch durstig?"

„Nein, nicht mehr. Aber Hunger hab ich noch." Sie seufzte. „Ihr werdet mich verhungern lassen. Elben sind so, hat Marsden gesagt. Noch ein paar Tage und ich bin tot."

Erestor lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Nachdenklich musterte er dieses schwache, sterbliche Geschöpf, das ihn beinahe das Leben gekostet hatte. „Willst du unbedingt sterben?"

„Manchmal schon. Es ist nicht leicht, wisst Ihr? Ah, nein, natürlich nicht. Ihr könnt so ein Leben nicht kennen. Ich habe keine Familie, ich hatte oft Hunger oder habe gefroren. Es ist alles besser geworden, seit Marsden sich um uns kümmert."

„Dafür tötest du Elben?"

„Elben töten Menschen."

„Sagt wer?"

„Marsden."

„Marsden", wiederholte Erestor leise. Immer wieder kam alles zu Marsden zurück. „Er hat euch auch hierher geführt."

„Ja", bestätigte sie und hielt sich den Magen. „Ich habe wirklich Hunger."

„Wo ist Marsdens Versteck?"

„Trollhöhen." Etwas erschrocken blinzelte sie. „Ihr habt mich verzaubert, damit ich es Euch verrate."

„Möglich", sagte Erestor. „Wo genau? Ich will jede Einzelheit wissen, Hestia. Jede!"

Keine halbe Stunde später schloss Erestor die Tür wieder hinter sich und überließ Hestia sich selbst. Wenn der Trank in seiner Wirkung nachließ, würde sie erkennen, dass sie zur Verräterin geworden war. Eine bittere Erfahrung für ein so junges Geschöpf, das nur die Loyalität zu Marsden zu bieten hatte, um ihren Platz in diesem Leben zu beschreiben.

Thranduils Gardehauptmann erwartete ihn. „Ihr habt erfahren, was wichtig war?"

„Alles und auch noch mehr", sagte Erestor langsam. „Dieser Trank ist ein zweischneidiges Schert, Hauptmann Forlos. Er bringt die Menschen zum Reden. Sie berichten auch von Dingen, die man gar nicht wissen will."

„Das ist die Natur der Wahrheit", meinte Forlos nach kurzem Schweigen.

Angesichts der Erfahrung, dass in Bruchtal nur wenig ein wirkliches Geheimnis blieb, war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sich an der Kellertreppe inzwischen noch mehr Wartende eingefunden hatten. Die Zwillinge hockten mit Galen und Leiloss auf den Treppenstufen, Varya hingegen war verschwunden, was sich aber auch daraus erklärte, dass mittlerweile Glorfindel und insbesondere Thranduil unter den Wartenden waren. Mitten drin stand Elrond und schien nicht wirklich erfreut von dem, was sich ohne sein Wissen abgespielt hatte.

„Sie lebt noch", kam Erestor seinen Vorwürfen zuvor. „Und wir sollten ihr ein anderes Quartier verschaffen. Ich denke nicht, dass Hestia jetzt noch Fluchtgedanken hat."

„Wie schön!" knirschte Elrond verärgert.

„Wissen wir jetzt, wo wir hin müssen?" fragte Thranduil.

Erestor nickte stumm. Er fühlte sich müde. Tage wie dieser waren selten, aber anstrengend. Einige ruhige Stunden wären ihm nun willkommen.

„Wir treffen uns alle in meinem Arbeitszimmer", verkündete Elrond. „In zehn Minuten."

o

* * *

o

tbc

**IchbinderTod**Nochmals ganz offiziell die Entschuldigung also und danke für das Review. Die Seite kenne ich und ich hab sogar dieses Essay vor einigen Monaten gelesen. Du hast übrigens Recht: im Englischen kommt der Wortwitz besser rüber. Aus diesem Artikel stammt sogar meine Annahme, dass man es ihnen ansieht. Und noch was: Klar kenn ich Monty Python. Ich liebe MP. Zu meinen Favoriten gehört die Organspender-Sequenz, die singenden Holzfäller und der Papagei ist tot.

**Queen of Angmar: **Thranduil hat das Weite gesucht. Zumindest ist er bis zur Terrasse gekommen. Irgendwie nicht sehr gut für die Gesundheit scheint mir, nicht mal bei einem Elb.

Was die Namen angeht**…**Ionnin sollte eigentlich für Mein Sohn stehen, ich hab ein Dach weggelassen. Und wie dir mit Sicherheit aufgefallen ist, hab ich mich völlig hemmungslos an deinen Vorschlägen bedient, dann aber doch einen kleinen Rückzieher bei der endgültigen Benennung gemacht. Du weißt, was Sûlhin heißt?

**Kaya**** Unazuki: **+energisches Kopfschütteln+ Das willst du nicht wirklich, dass ich ein Baby im Palast einquartiere. Nein, nein, ich will nicht.

**lord**** elo: **Schönen Urlaub wünsch ich dir. Hast du dir wohl auch verdient. Stimmt, die ersten Storys sind noch etwas holpriger als die letzte. Ich denke, das hat damit zu tun, dass man die Figuren selber noch nicht richtig kennt. Aber das ändert sich dann mit der Zeit und sie schreiben sich fast wie von selbst. Manchmal sind sie auch etwas tyrannisch, ist aber nicht zu ändern. Weißt du, irgendwie will ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn Elrond wirklich sauer ist. Das Geplänkel zwischen Thranduil und Glorfindel ist dann wohl eher harmlos dagegen. Und ich war mir eigentlich sicher, dass die beiden zwar sauer sind, aber sich niemals ernstlich verletzen würden.

**Serena:** Immer noch schön? Diesmal war es der Feiertag, ich schwöre es. Wer will schon an einem Feiertag lesen? Und noch dazu über Erestor und seine langweilige Tagesroutine. Außerdem gab es da dieses kleine technische Problem mit einem Teil der Datei hier und einem Teil der Datei da. Tja, so ist es Samstag geworden.

**Shelley: **Glaub mir, ich bin auch sehr gespannt +seufz+. Das wird nicht einfach. Aber zumindest einige der Akteure stehen schon mal fest. Celeborn! Ich will Celeborn und den krieg ich auch. Wenn mir schon kein anderer Celeborn schenkt, dengel ich ihn mir eben selber zusammen. Das mit der Zeremonie hab ich auch irgendwo gelesen. Es galt als ziemliche Privatsache, die eigentliche Bindung. Und ich hatte nicht wirklich einen blassen Schimmer, wie ich daraus was öffentliches machen sollte. Okay, Borzo als Blumenmädchen hat natürlich einen gewissen Unterhaltungswert, aber die Zwillinge als Brautjungfern sind schon bedenklich.

Ja, aber nicht geklaut der Spruch, das war pure Absicht. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen, den Spruch von Boromir fand ich immer etwas bizarr und ich hab mich immer gefragt, ob man ihn nicht woanders unterbringen könnte.

**feanen**: Na, du gestresste Abiturientin? Alles noch i.o.? Lange kann es jetzt aber nicht mehr dauern. Dann hören wir vielleicht mal wieder was von Bob, dem Balrog? Vielleicht noch mal seine Version des Kampfes und wie er die verschmurgelten Reste Glorfindels nicht mehr aus dem Hemd gewaschen bekam?

**Iary**: ich wusste doch, das irgendwas nicht mit ihm stimmt. Ihm fehlt ein Ohr. Hast du die Rechnung vom Klonlabor nicht ganz bezahlt. Weißt du, wie der mit Sonnenbrille aussieht? Die sitzt ganz schief. +dreht cd mit RHPS den Saft ab+ Schluss mit amüsieren. Strafe muss sein.

Du bist ja auch noch gemein zu Forlos, dem Armen. Das hätte noch gefehlt, dass er mit Anhang wieder nach Düsterwald zieht. Und noch dazu so eine Ziege. Die würde nur hinter Legolas her sein und Forlos ganz unglücklich machen.

Ich kämpfe noch mit mir, ob Findel wirklich spitz kriegt, wer an seinem Schwert war. Sorry, an Ereinions Schwert, was ja noch viel schlimmer ist. Und noch drei Kapitel dürften genügen, denke ich. Dann wechsel ich mal kurz in andere Gefilde, Arenor um genau zu sein und grüble gleichzeitig, wie ich es drehe, dass Lothlorien ins Spiel kommt in einem möglichen Heiler 4.

**MoonyTatze**: Ich hoffe, deine Magenschmerzen sind wieder weg +Quark mit Ketchup, so was+ und der Aufsatz war ein echter Erfolg. Ich hab dir jedenfalls die Daumen gedrückt. Schon aus reinem Selbstschutz, damit ich nicht die Schuld bekomme.

Glorfindel-Tröster bist du also. Das wird ihn aber freuen. Ihn freut so was erschütternder Weise immer und er nutzt es auch aus. Jaja, ich weiß schon, der große Balrogtöter darf sich eben fast alles erlauben.

Hestia spricht, wie man sieht. Äh, ich meine hört. Sie quatscht sozusagen wie ein Wasserfall, auch wenn es nicht ganz freiwillig ist. Aber wer kommt schon gegen Elben an?

**Ithiliell**: Uh, nicht du auch noch. Nachwuchs in Düsterwald. Varya ist doch schon jung genug, da muss es doch nicht noch was Jüngeres sein. Außerdem hat Thranduil ja beinahe chronisch schlechte Laune. Wie der drauf ist, wenn sein jüngster Sproß ihm die Ohren wund schreit, will ich mir gar nicht erst vorstellen.

Und dann ist Varya ja auch noch sauer. Da muss Thranduil erst mal ein paar Jahrhunderte kleine Brötchen backen, bevor Legolas zum großen Bruder gemacht wird.

**Loriel**: Wie geht es dir? Ich hab mich richtig über dein Review gefreut. Aber ich warte immer noch auf eine Story von dir +mit Zaunpfahl wink+. Ein wenig Zauberei war hier schon im Spiel, Thranduil ist da wenn ich mich recht erinnere, gar nicht mal so unbewandert. Der Palast ist ja auch recht gut geschützt. Ich mag Elben immer dann am meisten, wenn sie entspannter sind. Wer hat eigentlich das Gerücht aufgebracht, dass die so bierernst herumgleiten.

**Mi-Ethirn**Das erinnert mich an eine Review-Unterhaltung über die Frage, warum man irgendwie doch auf diese Mistkerle steht. Die Big Bads, die einem trotzdem quasi die Schuhe ausziehen. Ist wahrscheinlich die letzte große Herausforderung in einer Welt voller sensibler Weicheier, die sich lieber die Schuhe ausziehen lassen. Immer her mit der Kiste, übrigens. Da sag ich nicht nein, wenn ich Qualität umsonst bekomme.

**Sarah0683: **Sodele, das Namensproblem ist jetzt endgültig gelöst. Dabei bleibt es und basta. Ich hab mich übrigens inzwischen schlau machen lassen, war ein naturwissenschaftlicher Versager. Sie fallen gleich.

Und es war natürlich Gondolin und nicht Lindon. Keine Ahnung, wie ich auf Lindon gekommen bin. Eine gewissen Ähnlichkeit in der Aussprache ist zwar da, aber das ist auch alles. Wenn es funktionieren sollte, korrigiere ich das gleich mit dem Hochladen dieses Kaps.

Die Garde erlebt wirklich nicht gerade ihre Sternstunden. Aber Varya wäre doch gar nicht so schlimm. Sie hat ja keinen Zusammenstoß mit den Trollen gehabt und würde wohl auch kaum sehr ärgerlich sein. Eigentlich ist sie ja immer eine Freundliche. Es sei denn natürlich, man drückt ihr einen Ehemann aufs Auge, den sie zwar haben will, es aber doch irgendwie mit Rücksicht auf was weiß ich nicht nehmen möchte.

Varya konzentriert ihren Ärger jetzt lieber auf Thranduil. Der hat ja auch breite Schultern und die nötige Arroganz als Elbenkönig, um damit klarzukommen.

Wenn ich mir das Kapitel so genau begucke, muss es irgendwann im Frühling und nicht im Sommer spielen. Die haben alle so luftige Gefühle und sind auf der Suche nach heiratswilligen Spitzohren. Gut, eine der Parteien scheint regelmäßig etwas dagegen zu haben, aber geholfen hat es zumidnest Varya ja nicht sehr viel.

Ja, Sarah, Boromir mit so einer silbernen Langhaarperücke, heller Stimme und womöglich noch Gil-Galads weißem Schwert. Der Rat wäre nie zu einem Entschluss gekommen, weil sich alle vor Lachen von den Stühlen geschmissen hätten. Andererseits war sein Vater ja auch ein wenig gaga, das erklärt dann manches. Jetzt fragt sich nur noch, welches dunkle Geheimnis Faramir hütet. Ich hoffe nur, er ist nicht ein verkappter Osterhase und hoppelt einmal im Jahr durch Minas Tirith.

**Luna**: Schaun wir mal, was mit Heiler 4 ist. Leiloss ist noch da, wie man lesen konnte. Ich hab sie noch nicht mit Glorfindel zusammen gebracht, ist vielleicht auch besser so. Der Vanya wird mir immer rachsüchtiger. Alles nur wegen ein paar Trolle und die armen Wachen müssen dran glauben.

**Chris**: Langes Kapitel und diesmal ist es eigentlich auch nicht viel kürzer. Ich frag mich ernstlich, woran das liegt. Egal. Hat dir der Waffensaal gefallen? Vielleicht solltest du Glorfindel mal fragen, ob er ihn dir zeigt. Ich wette, der alte Schlawiner hat seine wahre Freude daran, Besucher herumzuführen. Aber nicht an das Schwert packen!

Was den Erkennungswert verheirateter Elben angeht, hab ich gelesen, dass man ihnen die Bindung sofort an ihrer Ausstrahlung, an den Augen anmerkt.

**MoJa**Wenn ich mal ehrlich bin, hab ich eigentlich die erste Heiler-Story auch nur geschrieben, weil ich endlich einen Waldelbenkönig haben wollte, der nicht nur besoffen seinen Sohn tyrannisiert. Der Charakter hat mich immer fasziniert. Der einzig überlebende Elbenkönig, noch dazu in einem Reich, das an vorderster Front zu kämpfen hat. Mit ein paar Schwächen ebenfalls. Das musste einfach ein Elb sein, der sich von den anderen etwas unterschied.

Wie er mir jetzt geraten ist, war zwar nicht wirklich geplant, aber ich häng inzwischen an ihm und seinem stillen Sohn, der es faustdick hinter den Ohren hat.

**Amélie**Eine Tüte Popcorn+grins+ setz mir doch nicht immer solche Bilder vor die Augen. Jetzt seh ich ständig die beiden Prachtelben da am Fuß der Treppe, der eine mit einer großen Tüte Popcorn, der andere mit einem Liter-Becher Cola, wie sie die Show genießen.

Maedcam! Ich hab es ja befürchtet. Galadriels Schneiderin und unfreiwillige Verlobte von Forlos. Haldir wird sich kaum beherrschen können, ihr die ganze Sache zu erzählen und dann…Diese Waldelben haben offenbar die Angewohnheit, sich immer zwangsweise die Mädels zu sichern. Mecker nicht über Thranduil, der hatte ja nun keine Alternativen mehr und außerdem hat ihm Elrond diesen elbischen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt.

**Libby: **Sorry wegen der Kapitelverschiebung zwischen .de und .ff. Ich hoffe, du hast Verständnis. Aber Besserung hab ich ja schon gelobt. Ja, Thranduil war wirklich fies, aber mal ehrlich, irgendwie auch umwerfend, gelle?


	22. Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung

**Disclaimer**Wie bereits erwähnt, liegen sämtliche Urheberrechte bei Tolkien oder seinen Erben. Mir gehören ein paar Charas, die jedoch nicht sehr lukrativ sind, sondern eher meinen Schlaf behindern. Naja, nix für ungut, ich hab es mir jedenfalls nur geliehen.

o

**22. Kapitel: Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung**

o

Es wurde Nacht über Imladris und Thranduil, König von Düsterwald, Orophers Sohn, siegreich in Schlachten und Kämpfen gegen das Böse, trat unwillig gegen den Gartenstuhl, der neben der Terrassenbrüstung vor seinem Gemach stand. Irgendeine mitleidige Seele hatte ein Polster hineingelegt. Mitleid oder Schadenfreude, es konnte auch eher letzteres sein.

Er lehnte sich gegen die Brüstung und ließ seinen Blick über das Tal schweifen, ohne wirklich etwas von dessen Schönheit zu bemerken. Außerdem gab es hier ohnehin zu wenige Bäume. Irgendwie konnte er immer noch nicht wirklich fassen, dass Varya ihm schon wieder die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hatte. Eigentlich nur die Tür zu ihrem Schlafgemach, aber Thranduil ertrug es noch weniger, im Wohnraum herumzuwandern, während seine frischgebackene Gemahlin hinter der verschlossenen Tür des Schlafraumes üble Rachepläne spann, weil er ihr ein klein wenig auf die Sprünge geholfen hatte, was ihren weiteren Lebensweg anging.

Neben ihm raschelte es verdächtig und gleich darauf schob sich der große, flache Schädel Ionnins durch die Kübelpflanzen. Thranduil bedachte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick, der vom penetrant ausgeglichenen Gemüt des Bergsalamanders vollständig abprallte. Erwartungsvoll öffnete das Tier das breite Maul und rollte etwas die bläuliche Zunge aus.

„Und womit hast du dir das verdient?" knurrte Thranduil, während er dem Salamander trotzdem auf den harten Schädel klopfte. Ionnin schielte beglückt.

„Eine schöne Nacht. Genießt du noch die Sterne oder schläfst du wieder hier draußen?"

Thranduil wandte nur leicht den Kopf. „Du bist respektlos, Legolas."

„Niemals", amüsierte sich sein Sohn, bevor er sich neben ihn stellte und ihm einen Becher Gewürzwein reichte. „Eher etwas besorgt."

„Dazu besteht kein Grund."

„Ach wirklich? Morgen brechen wir Richtung Trollhöhen auf. Es wird sicher nicht einfach werden."

„Das ist mir klar."

„Du wirst mit den Gedanken woanders sein, wenn du es heute nicht bereinigst", warnte Legolas mit plötzlichem Ernst.

„Und was schlägst du also vor?" fragte Thranduil mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Soll ich die Tür eintreten, ihr die Kleider vom Leib reißen und eine so heiße Nacht bescheren, dass sie völlig vergisst, dass sie jetzt die Königin ist und mir einfach alles verzeiht?"

Legolas legte den Kopf etwas schief und tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Lippen. „Es gibt schlechtere Strategien, oder?"

„Du bist ein bemerkenswerter Sohn", meinte Thranduil nachdenklich und trank einen Schluck Wein. „Stört es dich eigentlich nicht?"

„Was denn?"

„Spiel nicht den Unschuldigen! Varya nimmt den Platz deiner Mutter ein." Thranduil fragte sich, warum er ausgerechnet jetzt damit anfing. Es beschäftigte ihn schon eine ganze Weile, aber er war diesem Gespräch immer aus dem Weg gegangen. Zu sorgfältig hatte er vermieden, seinem einzigen Sohn die Wahrheit über die Beziehung seiner Eltern beizubringen. „Ich weiß, dass du Varya magst, aber es kann dir nicht wirklich gefallen."

Legolas setzte sich auf die Steinbrüstung und seufzte tief. „Ich war noch sehr jung, als sie uns verließ."

„Das warst du allerdings." Viel zu jung, als dass eine wirkliche Mutter einfach nach Westen aufbrechen sollte. Es hatte ihn einiges an Phantasie gekostet, seinem Sohn zu erklären, warum sie das getan hatte, ohne mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken. Thranduil seufzte ebenfalls. „Mithuven war ein sehr zarter Charakter."

„Egoistisch", korrigierte Legolas gnadenlos. „Und wirklich Charakter hatte sie wohl auch nicht."

„Legolas…"

„Ich bin dir ja dankbar, dass du mir meine Illusionen nicht nehmen wolltest, aber ich war auch als Kind weder blind noch taub. Man hat über sie gesprochen, Adar, leise und heimlich, wenn niemand ahnte, dass ich in der Nähe war." Legolas zuckte die Achseln. „Ich wusste, wie sie wirklich war, bevor ich das Erwachsenen-Alter erreichte."

Thranduil räusperte sich. Er hatte versucht, sich nie anmerken zu lassen, wie froh er eigentlich gewesen war, als Mithuven sich davon machte, um Legolas willen. Scheinbar war es ihm nicht gelungen. „Aber warum…?"

„Warum ich nie etwas gesagt habe?" vollendete sein großartiger Sohn lächelnd. „Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Du bist ein wundervoller Adar, ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Es hat mich sogar gefreut, als sie dich freigegeben hat. Es hat eigentlich alle gefreut, um mal der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben. Ich erinnere mich noch zu gut an den Tag."

Thranduil auch. Ihm war, als hätte jemand einen Eisenring von seinem Hals entfernt. „Das ist ewig her."

„Am Abend zuvor warst du noch der gleiche griesgrämige Monarch, der du meistens auf den Festen warst, und am nächsten Morgen hat man dich kaum wiedererkannt", erzählte sein Sohn unbeirrt weiter. „Ich weiß sogar noch, dass du dich mit Berelion im Weinkeller eingeschlossen hast und erst nach Sonnenuntergang wieder rausgekommen bist. Voll wie der Waldfluss nach der Schneeschmelze, wie selbst wohlmeinende Untertanen anmerkten. Und ihr beide habt Lieder gegrölt, die bis in den hintersten Winkel des Palastes zu hören waren."

„So genau wollte ich es nicht wissen."

„Unanständige Lieder."

„Legolas!"

Sein Sohn hob den Weinbecher. „Jedenfalls wollte ich damit sagen, dass ich dir sicher nicht vorwerfe, du würdest das Andenken meiner Mutter schänden, wenn du endlich deine Seele an die bindest, die wohl ganz speziell für dich geschaffen wurde. Obwohl man natürlich auf den Gedanken kommen könnte, dass du dem einen oder anderen Vala auf die Füße getreten sein musst, damit sie dir ausgerechnet unsere Palasthexe bestimmt haben."

„Der Gedanke kann einem wirklich kommen", wiederholte Thranduil gedehnt, um dann entspannt zu grinsen. „Sie ist ein Albtraum."

„Das auch."

„Ich hätte nicht für möglich gehalten, wie nah sie meinem Herz kommen wird, als ich sie aus dieser Spinnengrube gezogen habe."

„Ich hab es jedenfalls schon geahnt, als ich euch beide damals bei unserer Ankunft auf der Palasttreppe gesehen habe. Du hattest einfach zu gute Laune, und das, obwohl Elrond vor dir stand."

Thranduil versuchte, sich an diesen Moment zu erinnern. Bei allem Verständnis für seinen Sohn, aber den Zeitpunkt fand er doch ein wenig verfrüht. Damals hätte er nicht im Traum einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dieser aufmüpfigen Rhûnar-Hexe mehr als misstrauische Gastfreundschaft zu gewähren.

„Um der seltsamen Leidenschaft aller Ithildrim für menschliche Sprüche zu frönen: Blind ist nur der, der nicht sehen will." Legolas duckte sich ohne große Probleme rechtzeitig, als Thranduil nach ihm schlug. „Das hilft auch nichts, mein lieber Adar. Außerdem hältst du dich immer zurück, damit du mich nicht versehentlich doch triffst."

Was wusste sein Sohn eigentlich noch alles über ihn? Thranduil kam langsam ins Grübeln. Eigentlich sollte er nicht einmal verwundert sein. Legolas war kein Kind mehr, er lebte schon fast das gesamte Zeitalter, war nur ein einziges Jahr jünger als Elronds Zwillinge und Thranduil hätte ihm ohne Zögern die Geschicke des Waldelbenreiches anvertraut. Und dennoch gab es Momente, in denen er wieder dieses bezaubernde Kind mit den großen, verwirrten Blauaugen vor sich sah, das auf den Fortgang seiner Mutter mit immer wiederkehrenden Träumen von Monstern und dunklen Schatten reagiert hatte.

„Um es dir also einfach zu machen, beantworte ich jetzt nochmals sehr kurz deine Fragen", lächelte sein Sohn heiter. „Ja, es gefällt mir ausnehmend gut, dass Varya deine Gemahlin ist. Allein schon, weil ich sie für die nächsten Jahrhunderte mit dem Titel ‚Stiefmutter' zur Weißglut treiben kann und ich sie im Übrigen sehr liebe. Und jetzt schlage ich vor, dass du Düsterwalds Königin von den Vorteilen einer Bindung mit dir überzeugst."

„Hast du vor, hier auf der Terrasse zu bleiben?" erkundigte sich Thranduil nicht sehr begeistert.

„Nein, ich gehe wieder in die Kaminhalle und wette mit den Jungs darum, ob Haldir es tatsächlich schafft, Aristil noch heute Abend zu überreden, mit ihm alleine einen nächtlichen Spaziergang durch den Garten zu machen."

„Ich würde auf den Galadhrim setzen. Er ist nicht umsonst Celeborns Kriegshauptmann."

„Das hatte ich vor", schmunzelte sein Sohn und machte sich mit einer leichten Verneigung davon. Ionnin äugte noch etwas unschlüssig zwischen den Büschen heraus, nieste dann enttäuscht und tapste von dannen.

Mit dem fast leeren Weinbecher in der Hand blieb Thranduil allein auf der Terrasse zurück. Hinter den hohen Fenstern des Schlafgemachs war Licht zu erkennen. Varya schlief also noch nicht, das war eine gewisse Genugtuung. Wahrscheinlich störte es sie ebenso wie ihn, die Nächte alleine zu verbringen. Sie beide waren an die Nähe inzwischen zu sehr gewöhnt, um sich ohne den anderen wirklich wohl fühlen zu können.

„Also dann", murmelte Thranduil, leerte den Weinbecher endgültig und marschierte in den Wohnraum. Die Tür hier war zwar aus massivem Holz, aber er hatte nicht vor, die Glastüren einzutreten. Der Lärm rief womöglich die zurzeit leicht nervöse Bruchtalgarde oder noch schlimmer einen besorgten Forlos auf den Plan, der ein Attentat auf König und Königin vermutete. Ein Auftritt seines Gardehauptmanns, den eine Entscheidung zwischen den beiden wirklich in einen harten Gewissenskonflikt treiben würde, wollte er sich lieber ersparen.

Thranduil bewegte den Kopf leicht hin und her, rückte seinen Gürtel zurecht, wobei er kurz überlegte, sich vielleicht doch besser zu bewaffnen und klopft dann energisch an. „Mach endlich diese Tür auf, Varya."

„Verschwinde!" erklang es prompt von drinnen.

„Das werde ich nicht tun! Mach jetzt auf!"

„Und das werde _ich_ nicht tun. Schlaf bei deinem guten Freund Glorfindel."

„Was beim stinkenden Atem eines Nazgûl hat der Vanya damit zu tun?" Thranduil hämmerte nochmals gegen die Tür und prüfte dabei gleichzeitig, wie massiv sie wirklich war. Die Schwachstelle war eindeutig das Schloss.

„Wenn du dich nicht mit ihm gestritten hättest, wärst du gar nicht erst auf diese verrückte Idee gekommen."

„Glorfindel hat nichts damit zu tun."

„Noch schlimmer", fauchte es von drinnen. „Dann bist du also ohne fremde Hilfe so hinterhältig."

„Ich war nicht hinterhältig!" brüllte er ganz gegen jede innere Überzeugung.

„Du Eol!"

Sie konnte richtig beleidigend werden. Thranduil trat einen Schritt zurück, um besser ausholen zu können. „Varya, zum letzten Mal. Öffne diese Tür!"

„Eher wachsen in Mordor Mellyrn", tönte sie großspurig.

Thranduil bedauerte es wirklich. Schließlich war diese Tür ein sehr schönes Beispiel elbischer Handwerkskunst. Elrond würde es ihm aber wohl nachsehen müssen, immerhin war er der Urheber des ganzen Debakels. Ein Tritt, präzise gegen den Beschlag auf der linken Seite gerichtet und das scheinbar massive Bollwerk flog auf wie ein Vorhang.

Gleichzeitig ertönte ein Schmerzensschrei, Thranduil sah noch, wie Varya gegen das Fußteil des Bettes flog und nochmals leise aufschrie. Für einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen, sein Herz setzte vor Schreck aus und er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er hatte gerade versehentlich die Liebe seines Lebens umgebracht! Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich das Genick gebrochen. Thranduil konnte es nicht fassen.

„Uh", kam es aus dem leblosen Geschöpf auf dem Boden. „Thranduil…"

Sie lebte noch. Thranduils Herzschlag normalisierte sich beinahe wieder. Mit großen Schritten war er bei ihr und sank auf die Knie. „Elbereth, was machst du denn, Lirimaer?"

„Ich?" echote sie und blinzelte zu ihm hoch. Aus einem Auge, das andere wurde von ihrer Hand verdeckt. „Warum hast du diese Tür eingetreten?"

„Weil ich zu dir wollte", erklärte er und zog sie halb auf seinen Schoß. Vorsichtig strich er ihr die zerzausten Haare aus der Stirn. „Nimm die Hand runter, ich will sehen, ob du blutest."

„Die Tür war gar nicht abgeschlossen", schimpfte sie, nahm aber trotzdem gehorsam die Hand von ihrem Gesicht.

Thranduil fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über die lange, rote Schramme, die sich bereits dunkler verfärbte. „Du wirst wieder ein Veilchen bekommen, meine Blume. Elrond glaubt irgendwann, dass ich dich verprügele. Musstest du unbedingt so dicht hinter der Tür stehen? Und was soll das heißen, sie war nicht verschlossen?"

„Genau das eben. Hilf mir hoch", kommandierte sie und rappelte sich ächzend auf. „Und jetzt hol etwas Wasser und ein Tuch."

Thranduil setzte sie auf die Bettkante und beeilte sich, das Gewünschte heranzuschaffen. Es ging ihm durch und durch, wie sie mit einem Schmerzenslaut das feuchte Tuch gegen ihre Gesichtshälfte drückte. Er setzte sich neben sie und atmete einmal tief durch. „Um auf die Tür zurückzukommen…"

„Ich hatte es vergessen", murmelte sie und rückte ein Stück von ihm ab. „Großer Zauberer, der du bist, hättest du es ja merken müssen."

„Ich bin kein Zauberer", widersprach er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Und was war das da in Elronds Bibliothek, he?"

„Gebrauchsmagie", gab er widerstrebend zu. „Für Notfälle sozusagen."

„Ich bin kein Notfall!" Varya funkelte ihn mit dem unversehrten Auge an.

Sie war wunderschön, befand Thranduil. Eine wahre Königin. Wenn auch ein bisschen unfallträchtig und zeitweise verwirrt.

„Wie bitte?"

Er musste eindeutig besser darauf achten, seine Gedanken nicht auch noch laut auszusprechen. „Ich sagte Königin! Gewöhn dich daran, es ist ohnehin nicht mehr zu ändern."

„Ich könnte in die Unsterblichen Lande segeln!" triumphierte sie.

„Was nichts daran ändert, dass du meine Gemahlin bist", erinnerte er sie ebenso triumphierend.

„Gutes Argument", gab sie verärgert zu, um gleich darauf leicht zu stöhnen. „Ich glaube, mir wird schwindelig."

„Hinlegen", befahl Thranduil und sorgte gleich selbst dafür, dass seine überaus blasse Gemahlin sich auf dem Bett ausstreckte. Hastig stopfte er eines der großen Kissen in ihren Rücken und musterte sie scharf. „Wir sollten vielleicht Elrond benachrichtigen."

„Untersteh dich", murmelte sie undeutlich. „Weder Elrond noch sonst irgendeinen Heiler. Das ist so ziemlich das Peinlichste, was mir je passiert ist und du solltest es auch nicht noch öffentlich machen. Es geht gleich schon wieder. Mein Schädel ist ziemlich hart."

„Kann man wohl sagen", brummte er. „Möchtest du lieber alleine sein?"

Er würde es respektieren, wenn es sein musste. Er würde auch ein ganzes Jahrhundert darauf warten, dass sie ihre Meinung änderte. Glücklich wäre er nicht dabei, aber das war es ihm wert.

„Nein", kam nach einer langen Pause die Antwort. „Eigentlich möchte ich ja, dass du in Mordor fürchterliche Qualen erleidest, weil du mich reingelegt hast, aber andererseits ist es noch viel schlimmer, alleine in diesem Bett zu liegen. Die letzte Nacht war grauenhaft."

„Liebes, im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich sogar auf dem Gartenstuhl draußen übernachtet."

„Ich weiß. Ich hab dich durch die Fenster beobachtet und mir gewünscht, dass ein Gewitter ausbricht. So ein richtiges Vilya-Gewitter! Am besten mit Hagelkörnern von der Größe eines Taubeneis."

„Ich sollte dich erwürgen."

„Es reicht, wenn du mich erschlägst." Sie deutete neben sich. „Wie lange willst du da noch stehen?"

„Soll das heißen, du bist nicht mehr wütend auf mich?"

„Natürlich bin ich das, aber es ist doch bequemer, wenn du neben mir liegst." Sie wartete ab, bis er sich neben ihr ausgestreckt hatte und schlängelte sich dann unter betontem Wehklagen in seine Arme. „Ich werde noch sehr lange auf dich wütend sein, Thranduil Oropherion. Du hast keine Ahnung, was du mir damit aufbürdest, deine Gemahlin zu sein."

Thranduil vergrub sein Gesicht in dem silbernen Wasserfall ihrer Haare. Sie rochen herrlich vertraut nach Kräutern und Blumen. Es hatte ihm gefehlt, _sie_ hatte ihm gefehlt. „Du wirst es meistern, Lirimaer. Ich bin überzeugt, es gibt nichts, was dir nicht gelingt. Selbst wenn es gelegentlich mit kleineren Unfällen einhergeht."

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du redest", seufzte sie. „Ich werde dich blamieren, ständig. Wahrscheinlich falle ich vom Thron, oder ich verpasse wichtige Treffen, weil ich an einem Trank arbeite, oder ich verfärbe mich wieder lila. Im Gegensatz zu dir stamme ich nun mal nicht aus einer hochgestellten Familie. Meine Eltern waren beide einfache Krieger. Frag Forlos, er wird es dir bestätigen."

„Ich werde es überleben. Dann bist du eben lila oder meinetwegen auch grün." Thranduil stutzte. „Deine Eltern waren Krieger?"

„Ja, allerdings. Was ist daran so komisch?"

„Nichts."

„Thranduil, ich spür doch, dass du lachst!" Sie stützte sich mit einer Hand auf seiner Brust auf und beugte sich über ihn. Ein vollständiges Auge und ein ziemlich zugeschwollenes blitzten erbost auf ihn herunter.

„Du musst ein Findelkind sein", grinste er unbeherrscht. „Krieger! Und dann du, ich kann es nicht glauben."

Zu seiner Überraschung grinste sie ebenfalls und machte es sich wieder gemütlich in seinem Arm. „Das meinten sie auch gelegentlich. Aber auf nette Weise. Ich schätze, du würdest ihnen sehr gefallen."

„Irgendwann werden wir es vielleicht wissen", sagte er leise. „Bis dahin bleibst du meine Königin und bringst etwas Mondlicht in mein Reich. Wir werden noch früh genug die Unsterblichen Lande erreichen."

„Du wirst Düsterwald niemals verlassen", widersprach sie weich. „Und ich auch nicht."

„Also verzeihst du mir jetzt endlich?"

„Natürlich nicht!"

„Gut", ignorierte er die Antwort. „Schlaf jetzt etwas, Varya. Vielleicht heilt das Veilchen dann schneller."

„Bist du jetzt auch noch Heiler?" brummelte es schläfrig an seiner Brust. „Ich werde noch mindestens drei Tage was davon haben, wenn ich es nicht schaffe, aus Elronds Apotheke irgendein Mittel zu klauen, ohne dass er es merkt. Und er merkt es wahrscheinlich sowieso. Also frag ich ihn besser sofort oder ich lass es einfach und sag allen, dass du mich verprügelt hast."

Thranduil ließ sie herumnörgeln. Nichts konnte seine Zufriedenheit im Moment trüben, nicht einmal der Anblick Ionnins, der durch den Wohnraum marschierte und nach einem Schlafplatz suchte, da Legolas wohl immer noch anderweitig beschäftigt war.

o

* * *

o

Fünfzig berittene Krieger waren für sich genommen nicht wirklich eindrucksvoll, wenn man einem Gegner gegenüber zu treten hatten, der über die doppelte Menge Männer verfügte, sich in einer alten Festung verschanzt hatte, die inmitten eines felsigen Waldes lag, in dem wahrscheinlich noch ein Troll sein Unwesen trieb und außerdem auf einen möglichen Angriff gefasst war. Irgendwie beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl.

Zwei Dinge wunderte Aragorn sehr. Zum einen stammte der Plan nicht von Elladan, sondern von vier Elben, die schon seit Zeitaltern Armeen geführt hatten und zum anderen fehlten die Zwillinge. Er drehte sich leicht im Sattel und ließ seinen Blick nochmals über die Reiterkolonne hinter ihm wandern. Nicht nur die Zwillinge fehlten, auch Legolas und die beiden Hauptmänner aus Düsterwald und Lothlorien waren nirgends zu entdecken.

„Ich würde nicht fragen", meinte Galen von seiner rechten Seite aus, als Aragorn gerade den Entschluss gefasst hatte, Glorfindel anzusprechen. „Das ist wieder eins von den Dingen, die man eigentlich gar nicht wissen will."

„So wie die Frage, warum Varya ein Veilchen hatte?"

Galen nickte bedeutungsvoll. „Ganz besonders solche Fragen, mein Freund."

„Warum hatte sie denn nun ein Veilchen?" wollte Halbarad von Aragorns linker Seite aus wissen.

„Ein Unfall", knurrte Thranduil über seine Schulter und fing sich ein breites Grinsen von Glorfindel ein. „Es war wirklich ein Unfall. Sollte irgendjemand das Gerücht aufbringen, ich hätte womöglich meine eigene Gemahlin geschlagen, bringe ich ihn persönlich um. Verstanden?"

„Keine Sorge", lachte Glorfindel auf. „Wenn du das getan hättest, würdest du jetzt noch viel schlimmer aussehen."

„Und sie hätte sich gestern beim Abschied aus Imladris nicht so dicht an dich gedrängt, dass man es in manchen Kulturkreisen fast als öffentliche Unzucht bezeichnet hätte", ergänzte Erestor.

„Ich werte das als den Neid der Besitzlosen", erklärte Legolas' Vater hoheitsvoll.

Aragorn empfand tatsächlich so etwas wie Neid. Er stellte sich einen Moment vor, wie es wäre, wenn Arwen ihn so verabschiedet hätte. Ihre großen Augen würden in Tränen schwimmen, sie würde sich in seine Arme werfen. Natürlich würde er ihren weichen Körper an sich drücken, seine Arme um sie legen und…Ein scharfer Blick von Erestor riss ihn aus der angenehmen Traumwelt abrupt wieder heraus. Errötend nestelte Aragorn an den Zügeln seines Pferdes herum.

„Ist dir nicht gut?" erkundigte sich Galen interessiert. „Du wirkst so angespannt."

Aragorn beschloss, sich lieber in Schweigen zu hüllen und seine Gedanken auf neutralere Dinge zu richten. Den Weg zum Beispiel, den sie gerade ritten. Es war erst wenige Tage her, dass er ihn in umgekehrter Richtung zurückgekehrt war. Mit Halbarad zusammen und natürlich Hestia, die jetzt mitten im Trupp und schwer bewacht bei ihnen war. Diesmal nicht als Gepäckrolle, sondern als Führerin, wenn sie erst die Trollhöhen erreicht hatten und sich daran machten, die alte Burg aufzustöbern, in der nach ihrer Aussage Marsden und seine Spießgesellen Unterschlupf gefunden hatten. Aragorn war nicht besonders glücklich mit der Entscheidung, dass sie mit ihnen kam. Hestia war nicht zu trauen, auch wenn sie irgendwie leblos auf ihrem Pferd hockte und die meiste Zeit ausdruckslos auf ihre Hände starrte.

Dieses ungute Gefühl war auch Schuld daran, dass er sich am Abend einen Platz suchte, bei dem er sie immer im Auge behalten konnte. Sie hatten die Trollhöhen erreicht und die Späher, die voran geschickt waren, um wiederum mögliche Späher Marsdens aufzustöbern und tunlichst sofort auszuschalten, hatten gemeldet, dass die Umgebung sicher war. Wachen wurden dennoch genug aufgestellt. Als Gildor nach Freiwilligen fragte, rissen sich die Krieger der Bruchtalgarde geradezu darum. Spöttische Blicke der königlichen Garde und einige nicht sehr sensible Bemerkungen begleiteten den Eifer der Krieger, die noch immer nicht darüber hinweg waren, dass sie zwei Trolle nicht bemerkt hatten.

Sie hatten darauf verzichtet, ein Feuer anzuzünden. Es war beinahe Vollmond und trotz der Bäume fiel genug Licht bis auf den weichen Waldboden, dass auch so genug zu erkennen war. Außerdem gab es Geräusche, ein lautes Knuspern von Gebäck zum Beispiel, das anzeigte, wo sich Gaellas gerade aufhielt. Leise Unterhaltungen, irreführend sanft in ihren elbischen Klängen, die sich jedoch um den bevorstehenden Angriff drehten und wenig Gnade für die Wegelagerer verhießen.

Halbarad und Galen hatten sich zu Aragorn gesellt. Auch sie schienen sich nicht sehr wohl mit Hestia unter ihnen zu fühlen. Galen, der von ihnen allen wohl bei diesem wenigen Licht am meisten erkennen konnte, schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Sie sollte nicht hier sein", sagte er sehr leise.

„Erestor denkt, sie hat aufgegeben", kam es von Halbarad ebenso gedämpft.

„Erestor irrt sich", behauptete der Rhûna. „Er sollte es besser wissen."

„Findet Ihr, Meister Galen?" Schattenhaft baute sich Elronds Seneschall vor ihnen auf. Von ihm, in seiner dunklen Erscheinung, war kaum mehr als die blassen, scharfen Gesichtszüge zu erkennen. „Ihr denkt also, ich irre mich?"

Aragorn schluckte, aber Galen stand langsam auf und stützte sich beinahe entspannt auf seinen Stab. „Ich weiß es nicht, Lord Erestor. Das hängt davon ab, ob Ihr wirklich annehmt, dass Hestia keine Gefahr mehr für uns ist."

„Was schlagt Ihr stattdessen vor?" Erestor hob sofort die Hand. „Nein, lasst mich raten. Eine endgültige Lösung wahrscheinlich."

„Jetzt, wo Ihr es schon erwähnt…"

Aragorns Aufmerksamkeit wurde von Halbarad abgelenkt. Der Waldläufer deutete verstohlen auf Hestia, die nicht mehr wirklich so abwesend wirkte wie bisher. Eigentlich konzentrierte sie sich auf den Disput zwischen Erestor und Galen, sie schien zu ahnen, dass sie das Thema davon war. Durch die zerzausten Haare hindurch beobachtete sie die beiden so gegensätzlichen Elben und in ihren blauen Augen glitzerte eine ungute Mischung aus Hass und Verwirrung.

„Kennt Ihr kein Erbarmen, Meister Galen?" fragte Erestor kalt.

„Ihr etwa?"

Elronds Seneschall schwieg verblüfft über diese Gegenfrage und schließlich neigte er in widerwilliger Bewunderung den Kopf. „Guter Treffer für einen Heiler."

„Man tut, was man kann", grinste Galen wieder recht entspannt. „Und Euch dürfte ebenso wie mir aufgefallen sein, dass das ach so arme Geschöpf durchaus nicht völlig am Boden zerstört ist."

„Sie wird keine Gelegenheit bekommen, weiteres Elbenblut zu vergießen." Damit drehte sich Erestor um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

„Sehr schön, weniger Arbeit für mich." Galen setzte sich wieder zu den beiden Waldläufern, die nicht so ganz schlau aus dem allen wurden. „Er traut ihr ebenso wenig wie wir."

„Tatsächlich?" meinte Halbarad eher zweifelnd. „Ich werde sie trotzdem nicht aus den Augen lassen. Wenn diese falsche Schlange die Gelegenheit bekommt, wird sie uns in den Rücken fallen."

„Erestor", korrigierte Aragorn nach kurzem Überlegen. „Ich glaube, von allen hier hasst sie ihn am meisten. Sie wird versuchen, ihn zu töten. In einem Kampf kann viel passieren. Wir sollten sie ausschalten, sobald wir unser Ziel erreicht haben."

„Estel", tadelte Galen milde. „Solche harten Worte von dir."

„Ich meinte nicht, dass wir sie sofort töten", verteidigte sich Aragorn hastig.

„Warten wir ab", lächelte der Ithildrim und machte es sich gemütlich.

„Manchmal machst du mir Angst, Galen."

o

* * *

o

Elladan legte den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte, Legolas irgendwo im Blätterdach über sich auszumachen. „Und? Hast du schon was entdeckt?"

„Vielleicht", erklang es von oben. „Aber wenn du noch lauter schreist, brauch ich auch nicht länger zu suchen, dann findet er uns von ganz alleine."

„Ich halte das ganze für eine ausgesprochen schlechte Idee", verkündete Elrohir und zog eine Grimasse. „Er ist der Größte von den Dreien und auch der Schlaueste, wenn ihr mich fragt. Je weiter er weg ist, desto besser."

Sein Zwilling breitete in einer hilflosen Geste die Arme aus. „Ich kann diesmal nichts dafür. Es ist Elronds Plan."

„Verwunderlich genug." Legolas ließ sich vom untersten Ast direkt in den Sattel seines Pferdes hinunter. „Weiter nördlich ist eine Art Schneise. Kann sein, dass er dort lang ist."

„Dann versuchen wir eben dort unser Glück", entschied Elladan mit sehr viel mehr Enthusiasmus in der Stimme als im Herzen. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an diesen wirklich mächtigen Troll, der am Fuß des Nebengebirges an ihm vorbeigestampft war.

Legolas lächelte heiter. „Du weißt doch, dass mein Vater deinem Vater etwas antun wird, wenn der Troll mich in meine Einzelteile zerlegt?"

„Dein Vater hat diesem Plan zugestimmt", erinnerte ihn Elladan mit einem ebenso heiteren Lächeln. „Ohne große Diskussionen, wenn die Bemerkung erlaubt ist."

„Das täuscht bei ihm manchmal."

„Außerdem müssen wir Raff sowieso zur Strecke bringen", sagte Elrohir und schnalzte leicht mit der Zunge, damit sich sein dösendes Reittier wieder in Bewegung setzte. „Man hat nicht bei jedem Troll Glück, dass ein Trupp Zwerge und Halblinge vorbeikommt und ihn in den Freitod treibt."

Legolas ritt voran, da er immerhin derjenige war, der die Schneise von der Baumkrone aus bereits gesehen hatte. Es war auch nicht das Schlechteste, einem Waldelb durch einen Wald zu folgen. Sie kannten zwar eigentlich die Trollhöhen besser als er, aber wer einmal einen Waldelb dabei beobachtet hatte, wie er förmlich in dieser Umgebung auflebte, mit ihr verschmolz, der sah seine eigenen Fähigkeiten dann doch etwas realistischer.

„Außerdem reiß ich mich nicht darum, Raff als erster gegen die dicken Beine zu laufen", ergänzte Elrohir mit dem Gespür des Zwillings Elladans Überlegungen.

Die Trollhöhen waren im Grunde kein schlechter Ort. Sie hatten eine wechselvolle Geschichte hinter sich. Immer wieder fanden sich Zeichen derjenigen, die sie im Laufe der Zeitalter bewohnt hatten. Es waren die Erinnerungen an die längst vergangenen Seelen, die dem Ort ein unsichtbares Leben einhauchten, das dem feinen Gespür der Elben nicht verborgen blieb. Je höher Legolas sie führte, desto dichter wurde die Atmosphäre aus Tod und Verfall, aber auch neues Leben mischte sich hinzu. Der Wald selber hatte sich sein Gebiet zurückerobert, von den Menschen waren nur Ruinen alter Bauwerke geblieben. Manches kaum noch zu erkennen unter dem dichten Bewuchs, der sogar die Mauern gesprengt und die großen Steine in alle Himmelsrichtungen verteilt hatte.

Elladan hätte gerne zumindest während der Nacht Rast gemacht, doch nur in der Dunkelheit hatten sie eine Chance, Raff wirklich aufzustöbern und dahin zu locken, wo sie ihn haben wollten.

Mitten in der durchscheinenden Dunkelheit einer Vollmondnacht hielt Legolas schließlich neben einem frisch entwurzelten Baum an und rutschte aus dem Sattel. „Er ist nicht mehr weit. Vielleicht wäre es besser, die Pferde hier zu lassen. Das Gelände wird bald zu schwierig für sie."

„Ich habe befürchtet, dass du genau das vorschlagen würdest", grollte Elladan. Missmutig stieg er wie der Waldelb von seinem Pferd und sicherte die Zügel, damit sich das Tier nicht aus Versehen damit irgendwo verfing. „Dir ist klar, was das bedeutet?"

„Er ist ein Troll", entgegnete Legolas. „Nicht sehr schnell und außerdem muss er die Verfolgung abbrechen, sobald wir Tageslicht haben."

„Er hat Recht", meinte auch Elrohir und fing sich einen finsteren Blick seines älteren Bruders ein. „Es wird schon schwierig genug, ihn so lange bei der Stange zu halten, bis wir in der Nähe der Burg sind."

„Trolle können sehr verbissen sein", grollte Elladan.

„Sagt wer?"

„Ich sag das."

„Seit wann hast du soviel Ahnung von Trollen, Bruder?"

„Seit ich einen davon im Keller unseres Elternhauses getötet habe."

Elrohir grinste überheblich. „Das ist genauso, als würde sich Glorfindel als Kenner der Balrogs bezeichnen."

„Glorfindel _bezeichnet_ sich so."

„Hm, das war ein schlechtes Beispiel."

„Erspar mir weitere."

„Ich unterbreche euch beide nur ungern, aber wir haben Besuch." Legolas deutete mit dem ausgestreckten Arm auf eine massige Silhouette, die sich zwischen den Felsen ganz in ihrer Nähe erhoben hatte.

„Wären wir jetzt in Rhûnar", überlegte Elrohir gedehnt, „hätte er bestimmt noch einen Begleiter bei sich."

Legolas rückte seinen Bogen zurecht und federte leicht in den Knien. „Sind wir aber nicht, sonst wären wir nämlich nackt."

„Ist das nicht prächtig?" Ätzender Spott klang in Elladans Stimme mit. „Alle Vorteile auf unserer Seite. Ich sollte wirklich nicht so undankbar sein."

„Elben!" brüllte Raff und seine groben Züge verzerrten sich zu einer Grimasse.

„Troll!" schrie Elrohir zurück.

Elladan seufzte. „Immer das gleiche. Trolle haben keine Manieren."

„Hey, Raff! Willst du wissen, wo deine beiden Freunde sind?" rief Legolas in Westron.

Elladan gefiel überhaupt nicht, dass Raff eine riesige Keule nachdenklich in seine Handfläche klatschen ließ. Andererseits sollten sie den Troll ja provozieren. Er seufzte nochmals und holte dann tief Luft. „Du bist alleine, Hohlschädel. Die beiden sind hin. Sie sind vor Angst versteinert, wenn man das so sagen darf. Wirklich jämmerlich. Wie kann man aber auch nur so blöd sein?"

Elrohir zupfte an seinem Ärmel. „Ich glaube, er hat es kapiert."

„Es war ein Kinderspiel", ergänzte Legolas. „Und jetzt werden wir dich töten. Oder wir nehmen dich gefangen und bringen dich nach Imladris, damit unsere Kinder dich kalt machen."

„Er hat es wirklich kapiert", warnte Elrohir nervös.

Raffs Glubschaugen hatten sich zuerst geweitet, aber nun kniff er sie zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. Sein massiger, graugrüner Körper war in eine leicht geduckte Haltung gesunken und als er den breiten Mund öffnete, erschütterte ein ohrenbetäubender Wutschrei die nächtliche Stille. „Ihr seid tot!"

„Tststs", machte Legolas tadelnd. „Du bist doch genauso beschränkt wie deine beiden Freunde. Nicht wir sind tot, sondern Iff und Dom."

Mit einem riesigen Satz kam der Troll zwischen den Felsen hervor. Elladan konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass von Trollen gesagt wurde, dass sie so schnell und behände waren. Noch ein Fehler in den Büchern, der ihn darin bestärkte, dass das geschriebene Wissen immer so wertvoll war.

Die drei Elben spritzen regelrecht zu den Seiten weg. Die Pferde, die ohnehin schon leicht nervös in der Nähe verharrt hatten, suchten umgehend ihr Heil in der Flucht. Eine Maßnahme, die Elladan für sehr klug hielt. Mit einem kurzen Pfiff lenkte er Legolas' und Elrohirs Aufmerksamkeit auf sich – die von Raff leider auch – und deutete hektisch Richtung Norden. Dann warf er sich zur Seite und da, wo er eben noch gestanden hatte, schlug Raffs Keule auf, um ohne große Probleme einen kopfgroßen Stein zu zersplittern.

Mehr brauchte es jetzt wirklich nicht mehr. Alle drei Elben gaben Fersengeld.

o

* * *

o

Sie hatten zwar Imladris zusammen mit Elronds Söhnen und dem Prinzen im Morgengrauen verlassen, sich jedoch kurz nach Erreichen der Großen Oststraße von den dreien getrennt, die eine andere Aufgabe zu erfüllen hatten. Eine kurze Strecke waren sie dann nach Norden geritten, dann beinahe exakt nach Westen.

Forlos und Haldir erreichten am Nachmittag den südwestlichsten Zipfel der Trollhöhe, ließen ihre Pferde dann zurück und machten sich zu Fuß daran, den Ort aufzustöbern, den Hestia dank ein wenig Hilfe aus Varyas Hexenküche recht genau beschrieben hatte.

„Eigentlich stelle ich mir unter einem Angriff von drei Seiten doch etwas anderes vor", überlegte Forlos, nachdem sie eine ganze Weile in lockerem Trab durch den Wald gelaufen waren.

„Eindrucksvoller", nickte Haldir und blieb stehen, den Blick prüfend auf die Bäume gerichtet.

„Sie stehen noch nicht dicht genug", erriet Forlos seine Überlegungen, die auch schon seit einigen Minuten seine eigenen waren. „Glaubt mir, ich würde mich auch lieber dort oben lang bewegen, aber noch ist es hier unten einfacher."

„Leider." Celeborns Hauptmann rieb sich mit einer Hand den Nacken. „Wir sollten uns trotzdem für die Nacht einen Ruheplatz suchen. Ich habe nicht vor, zu früh dort anzukommen."

Forlos grinste, während er sich vorstellte, wie er und Haldir diese Räuberburg alleine angriffen. „Einverstanden. Wie ich nicht umhin konnte festzustellen, hat Euch die gute Aristil mit Proviant versorgt."

„Am besten nehmen wir den Baum da drüben, die Krone ist dicht und die Äste sehen bequem aus."

„Lenkt jetzt nicht ab, mein Freund."

„Wovon?"

Haldirs Art, die linke Augenbraue zu heben, mochte ja sanftere Gemüter gehörig beeindrucken, aber Forlos war anderes gewöhnt. „Aristil, wer sonst?"

„Gegen einen Balrogtöter kommt keiner an", wehrte der Galadhrim mit einem etwas schiefen Lächeln ab. „Erst hat sie mir von ihm vorgeschwärmt und mich dann auch noch gefragt, ob es wohl sehr gefährlich ist, gegen einen Balrog anzutreten."

„Was habt Ihr geantwortet?" Forlos erreichte mit einem Sprung den nicht gerade niedrigen ersten Ast des anvisierten Baumes und zog sich dann weiter nach oben.

„Dass ich davon ausgehen würde, da auch Glorfindel den Kampf ja nicht überlebt hat."

Forlos hielt sich am rauen Stamm des Baumes fest, um nicht vor Lachen wieder auf dem Waldboden zu landen. „Das habt Ihr wirklich gesagt?"

„Sicher", nickte Haldir gelassen und gesellte sich zu Forlos. An dieser Stelle gingen mehrere breite Äste vom Stamm ab und bildeten einen recht gemütlichen Lagerplatz für die beiden Elben. „Sie hat dann das Thema gewechselt."

„Und es wurde noch besser", vermutete Forlos und streckte sich in einer Astgabel aus. Er hakte seine Feldflasche vom Gürtel und reichte sie an Haldir. „Apfelwein, hier aus Imladris."

„Danke, ich hab eigenen", meinte der Galadhrim und schwenkte die eigene Flasche, bevor er einen tiefen Schluck daraus nahm. „Viel besser wurde es. Der nächste, dessen wundervolle Charakterschilderung ich mir anhören musste, war Euer Galen. Sehr erbaulich."

Forlos senkte die Lider und vor seinem inneren Auge leuchtete sehr deutlich die Szene im Garten auf. Haldir, der vorhatte, Aristil zu verführen und die Dienerin, die mit schwärmerischem Gesichtsausdruck über Galen zwitscherte. „Es sind diese Silberhaare."

„Die auch."

„Und die grünen Augen."

„Oh ja, die hat sie nicht vergessen."

„Und er ist so zierlich."

„Und wie." Celeborns Hauptmann zückte sein Jagdmesser und zerlegte grimmig einen Apfel.

„Und Heiler."

„Das war dann die Krönung." Haldir reichte ihm ein Stück Apfel. „Obwohl, eigentlich war sie das noch nicht."

Forlos musterte ihn eindringlich. Trotz der einsetzenden Dämmerung war zu erkennen, dass Haldir inzwischen wohl den Punkt erreicht hatte, an dem es ihn sogar amüsierte. In seinen Augen lag ein für ihn wohl seltener Schimmer stiller Erheiterung, auch wenn seine Miene Verzweiflung darstellen sollte. „Nicht?"

„Nein, die war dann gekommen, als sie mit tränennassem Blick und sehr sentimental über die Bindung Eures Königs nachdachte. Zitat gefällig?"

Forlos nickte nur.

„Seine Hoheit ist ja _so_ ein Romantiker. Seine Gemahlin war ganz außer sich vor Glück."

Beide Hauptmänner sahen sich an, dann wieherten sie ganz unelbisch los. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder soweit gefasst hatten, dass sie mit ihren Feldflaschen auf den romantischen König und die vor Glück tobende Varya anstießen.

Die gute Stimmung veränderte sich langsam und schleichend, fast als ob sie der Nacht und dem Mondlicht folgte, zu leichter Melancholie. Forlos saß mit dem Rücken zum Stamm da, ein Bein angezogen und beobachtete eine Weile eine kleine Raupe, die seinen Stiefel heraufgeklettert war und nun auf seinem Knie die Aussicht genoss. Kein Wald war jemals wirklich still, es sei denn, etwas Fremdes und Bedrohliches hatte ihn heimgesucht. Die Trollhöhen jedoch lebten und ihre Bewohner erzählten ihre eigenen Geschichten. Insekten schwirrten herum, unten am Boden raschelten andere auf der Suche nach ihrem Abendessen und nur zwei Äste über ihnen hatte sich ein Käuzchen niedergelassen, das ab und an Laut gab und sich ansonsten darauf beschränkte, die beiden schweigsamen Elben aus großen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen zu betrachten.

„Wenn wir nicht gerade so geheim unterwegs sein müssten, wäre jetzt sicher der Zeitpunkt für ein Lied", überlegte Haldir nach einer Weile leise.

„Ich singe schon lange keine Lieder mehr." Es war keine Absicht, doch Forlos merkte selbst, wie verbittert er klang.

Haldir schien mit sich zu ringen, schließlich setzte er sich leicht schräg und sah ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an, in denen eine Mischung aus Interesse und Unschlüssigkeit glitzerte. „Redet Ihr jemals über Eure Vergangenheit?"

„Eigentlich nie. Es gibt ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz in Rhûnar, dass die Vergangenheit jedes Einzelnen nicht Teil unserer Gemeinschaft ist."

„Ein unsinniges Gesetz", befand der Galadhrim missbilligend. „Man kann nicht beides voneinander trennen."

„Es ist leichter so, glaubt mir."

„So Schreckliches ist Euch also zugestoßen. Es war nicht meine Absicht, Euch zu verletzen."

„Das habt Ihr nicht, Haldir. Und es sind nicht nur die Dinge, die uns zugestoßen sind." Forlos verschränkte die Arme, damit Haldir nicht das leichte Zittern seiner Hände bemerkte. Der Galadhrim hatte keine Ahnung davon, was geschehen konnte, wenn der Kampf um die eigene Existenz zum einzigen Gedanken wurde, der noch übrig blieb. „Es sind bei vielen auch die Dinge, die getan wurden in der Zeit der Dunkelheit."

„In der Not…" Haldir unterbrach sich. „Vergebt mir, ich werde nie wieder daran rühren. Solltet Ihr jedoch jemals den Wunsch haben, diese Vergangenheit zu teilen, erinnert Euch an mich."

Das war ein überaus großzügiges Angebot, das Forlos unvorbereitet traf. „Ihr wisst nicht, worauf Ihr Euch einlassen würdet."

Lothloriens Hauptmann hob jetzt beide Augenbrauen. „Ich weiß _immer_, worauf ich mich einlasse, mein Freund. Wenn ich Euch also anbiete, diese Last zu teilen, dann ist dies sicherlich kein höfliches Gerede. Beleidigt mich nicht."

Forlos neigte nur stumm den Kopf. Es war lange her, dass er die Freundschaft eines Elben errungen hatte, der nicht ebenfalls aus Rhûnar stammte.

„Soll ich Euch ein bisschen von Maedcam erzählen?" erkundigte sich Haldir, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. „Ihr solltet zumindest wissen, wie Eure Verlobte aussieht, wenn Euch Orodan das nächste Mal festnagelt."

o

* * *

o

**tbc**

**MoonyTatze**: Prüfungen sind eine Pest, allerdings. Andererseits sei dankbar, dass Erestor nicht derjenige ist, der sie abhält. Den möchte ich wirklich nicht als Prüfer haben. +etwas beängstigende Vorstellung+.

Sogar, wenn Glorfindel dann nachher zum Trösten kommt. Wobei man sich ja leicht vorstellen kann, was dieser Vanya darunter versteht +ggg+. Aber wer will sich schon beschweren. Naja, vielleicht ist es doch nicht das Schlechteste, wenn Erestor der Prüfer ist. Man muss eben erst was erleiden, bevor man in den Genuss von Glorfindels Künsten kommt. Du hast es so gewollt!

**Amicahelena**: Danke schön. Ja, die älteren Semester unter den Elben sind schon eine Sache für sich. Ob Erestor auch eine Schwachstelle hat? Hm,hm,…ich denke schon. Ob es wirklich eine Schwachstelle ist, weiß ich nicht, aber man wird sehen.

**Serena**: Um es mal zu gestehen – ich hab mittlerweile eine echte Schwäche für Legolas Thranduilion. Anfangs hab ich mich gar nicht so mit ihm beschäftigt, aber mit jeder Heiler-Story mehr schlich sich dieser Kerl, Waldelb der er nun mal ist, unbemerkt näher und jetzt hab ich ihn immer vor Augen, wie er in seiner ruhigen, leicht ironischen Art das Ganze mitmacht. Er ist halt Thranduils Sohn und nicht nur schmückendes Beiwerk.

Chris: Aha, noch jemand mit Noldo-Genen. Es ist mit der Ruhe eigentlich wirklich vorbei. Auch wenn sie es noch ruhig angehen lassen. Und ich hab auch wieder mehr Thranduil und seine persönliche Verdammnis drin. Hab die beiden auch vermisst.

Was Figwit und seine große Aufgabe – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – angeht, so müsstest du noch etwas Geduld bis zum nächsten Kap haben, das übrigens schon geschrieben ist und deswegen nächste Woche absolut pünktlich gepostet wird. Soviel sei verraten, ein Trank wird es nicht sein.

**Ithiliell**: Aber es war doch nur gerecht, dass er mindestens eine Nacht draußen verbracht hat, oder? Eigentlich hätte nur noch ein Schneesturm gefehlt, was selbst für Elrond im Hochsommer wohl etwas schwerer zu bewältigen wäre. Verdient hätte er es jedenfalls.

Hestia muss jetzt erstmal mit und was sie darauf macht, ist wieder eine andere Sache. Ich bin mir offen gestanden noch nicht sicher, was am Ende aus ihr werden soll. Kriegt sie die Kurve oder nicht? Bin für Vorschläge dankbar.

**Shelley**: Und der nächste Noldo hier im Bunde. Jaja, es ist nicht einfach, einen Troll zu zerlegen, auch wenn Figwit ja zu allem bereit ist. Zum Glück gibt es Elrond und andere Elben mit etwas mehr praktischer Intelligenz, die das Problem lösen können. Man stelle sich nur vor, wie Erestor mit Gasmaske auf den schönen, bleichen Zügen versucht, ein Glas Wein in seinem Wohnzimmer zu genießen. Ein Elb mit Strohhalm, auch eine Methode.

Find ich übrigens auch – sie hat es ja überlebt, ein bisschen Drogenrausch ist zu tolerieren, wenn dadurch die Wahrheit an Licht kommt.

**Mi-Ethirn**: Erstmal vielen Dank für das Geschenk. Mein Hirnkasten rattert schon, wie ich sie unterbringe. Mal sehen, mal sehen.

Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass Elrond die Genfer Konvention unterschreiben würde? Er ist zwar gelegentlich ein netter, aber ich schätze, von Gleichberechtigung aller Völker hält er im Stillen auch nicht wirklich viel. Allein das Theater mit Arwen und Aragorn spricht da eigentlich Bände. Wenn Aragorn ein Schweinehirte gewesen wäre, hätte Daddy wohl nie im Leben die Zustimmung gegeben. Da musste es schon ein König sein und zwar ein richtiger, keiner in spe.

Das etwas zwiespältige Wesen der Ithildrim war mir in letzter Zeit etwas zu kurz gekommen. Sie waren nie wirklich mitfühlend, wenn es ans Eingemachte ging. Und Ithildrim haben sehr enge Vorstellungen, was denn nu das Eingemachte ist. Andere zumindest als der verfressene Elb.

**Feanen**: Ja, solltest du wirklich. Bob hat einen Platz in meinem Herzen. Der arme Kerl ist einfach nur niedlich. Und immer so im Stress. Dann diese Fehlentscheidungen mit den Untermietern, da kann man ja auch griesgrämig werden.

So, jetzt dürfte man die restlichen Schultage fast an einer Hand abzählen können, schätze ich. Ein Osterei auf jeden noch verbliebenen Tag. Die Dinger sind jetzt echt günstig zu haben, hab ich eben festgestellt.

**Atropos**: Es war lustig? Mit Haldir? Öhm, hast du ihn unter Drogen gesetzt?

Ein wenig Gewissen oder auch leichte Panik sollte sich vielleicht rühren, wenn man dem Feind ausgeliefert ist. Noch dazu einem Feind, der eigentlich nie etwas vergisst. Außerdem ist sie ja ein irregeleiteter junger Erwachsener+räusper, die muss man auf den rechten Weg zurückführen, blablabla. Okay, genug zum Gedanken der Rehabilitation durch Weltumseglung und monatelangen Abenteuerurlaub auf Kosten des Steuerzahlers. Sie wird keinen Kehrtwende machen, nicht so abrupt, das wäre wirklich ein Bruch in der Logik.

**Iary**: Celeborn hat sie auch +neidisch wird+ mir die Ramschware aus der Klonküche schicken und dann die netten Originale abscheppen. Das ist so gemein +schnief+

Ich will einen absolut perfekten Methos.

Stimme aus dem Hintergrund: Selbst ein beschädigter ist noch ein perfekter!

Äh, so kann man es natürlich auch sehen +schluck+ Und Celeborn wäre auch ganz nett, natürlich ohne Tante Galadriel. Die schicken wir schon mal wieder nach Valinor, um ein Baugrundstück für ihren neuen Talan auszusuchen.

**Libby**: Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie Hestia enden wird. Ehrlich! Nur eine ungefähre Vorstellung mit offenem Ende. Eigentlich sollte ich sie klein hacken und an die Fische verfüttern für ihre Überfälle und den Hinterhalt auf Erestor, aber ich hab doch so ein weiches Herz. +blinzel unschuldig+

Und hey! Niemand hat Aristil gezwungen, sie war Freiwillige. Aber eine Heldin, wenn auch eine sehr wahrheitsliebende danach.

**MoJa**: Und noch mehr Andeutungen +grausamer Blick+. Die Auflösung kommt, aber noch nicht jetzt und auch noch nicht im nächsten. Ich weiß das, ich hab es schon geschrieben. Was wiederum bedeutet, dass es auch pünktlich gepostet wird nächste Woche.

Die Szene hab ich mir aufgespart und sie ist dann sogar anders geworden, als zunächst geplant. Diesmal wirft sie zumindest nicht mit Sachen nach ihm. Ich denke doch, dass die Bindung gültig ist, wenn man bei Elben überhaupt davon reden kann. Bei Eol hat ja auch keiner die Ehe selber angezweifelt und die war in der ersten Version Tolkien noch durchaus heftiger als einfach nur Magie anzuwenden.

**Queen of Angmar:** Kind, nicht Augen. Auf Augen bin ich gar nicht gekommen. Aber man sagt ja auch im Auge des Sturms. Das wäre dann allerdings ein sehr ruhiger Ort und ruhig ist dieser Zwerg ja nun nicht. Dunedain müssten Elbisch beherrschen. Als Abkömmlinge der Numenorer, jedenfalls der Glücklichen, die nicht mitsamt der Insel hochgegangen sind, standen ihre Vorfahren den Elben sehr nahe. Und wohl auch bis zum Ende.

Bring mich nicht auf dumme Ideen. Die Gefährten (Heiler-Version), heilen wir Sauron zu Tode oder so ähnlich. Elladan macht dann den Plan, wie sie in Mordor einfallen, was sicher dazu führt, dass sie sich verfransen und irgendwo weit im Norden landen, wo alle ein bisschen herumziehen, arme Sterbliche erschrecken und Haldir Zielübungen auf Adler macht, die versehentlich mit Nazgul verwechselt wurden. Den Ring versetzt Glorfindel, weil er eine Wette gegen Thranduil verloren hat, bei einem Zwerg, der daraufhin die Welt beherrscht und alle zwingt, grüne Hosen und rote Mützen zu tragen.

**Kaya**** Unazuki:** Und wenn der vierte Teil etwas kürzer ist+lieb blinzel+. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Teil drei so lang wird. Wobei ich ja deine arme Mutter verstehen kann. Dauerrattern vom Drucker geht irgendwann ein wenig an die Nerven. Schenk ihr zu Muttertag Oropax, ist doch auch praktischer als die ewigen Blumen.

**Sarah0683**: Hestia ist sicherlich ein Problem, für sich selbst, aber auch für Erestor. Ich favorisiere ja ein bisschen die Lösung, ihr kurzerhand den Hals umzudrehen und damit die Sache zu beenden. Andererseits kann sie ja nicht wirklich was dafür, oder auch doch. +bösen Blick von Ithildrim einfang+. Wenn es eine Abstimmung darüber gäbe unter den Elben, wär zumindest klar, wie die Jungs und Mädels aus Rhûnar voten würden. Wir hätten dann sozusagen den klaren Favoriten für den Toten des Monats.

Tja, der liebe Findel. Er ist immer so charmant, aber er ist auch derjenige, der den Balrog mit dem Feuerlöscher ausgepustet hat. So harmlos kann der Elb gar nicth sein. Und wer hat behauptet, Elben sind immer nur edel, hilfreich und gut? Elrond vielleicht, meistens jedenfalls und wenn die Presse anwesend ist +ggg+. Der Rest der Truppe hat auch nix gegen die gute alte Regel Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn einzuwenden – vorausgesetzt, es handelt sich nicht um elbische Zähne und Augen und ganz besoners Ohren.

Gefällt dir der Name? Ich fand ihn – nach langer Suche – eigentlich recht passend.

Und ja, jetzt wird zum Halali geblasen. Erstmal ganz gemächlich, im nächsten wird es unruhiger.

**Amélie**: Elb im Stress. Warum hat er damals nicht dankend abgewunken, als alle von Valinor abgedampft sind? Dann könnte er heute schön an den weißen Gestaden rumhängen, rechts und links eine Bikini-Elbin im Arm und ein fescher Strandboy bringt einen Cocktail mit Schirmchen.

Wär sogar Stoff für eine Kurzgeschichte: Erestor und die Nacht im Krummen Hund. Aber so was Ähnliches gibt es glaub ich schon mit Elrond, was auch sehr amüsant und anregend war. Die Geschichte, mein ich. Aristil wäre auch eine Kandidatin für so eine Kurzgeschichte. Natürlich eine mit Glorfindel. Obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass der Balrogtöter wirklich so flatterhaft ist, dass er so ihre Gefühle verletzt.


	23. Spieglein, Spieglein in der Hand

**Diclaimer**Alles gehört Prof. Tolkien und seinen Erben (diese Glücklichen). Mir gehört nix, ist nur geliehen und wird wieder abgegeben. Wäre es anders, hätte ich eine Villa, einen Luxusschlitten und einen halbnackten Poolputzer, der mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen abliest…hachja…

**o-o**

**23. Kapitel: Spieglein, Spieglein in der Hand **

o-o

Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da war sein Arbeitsraum – wohlgemerkt, nicht sein Arbeitszimmer – ein sehr ruhiger Platz gewesen, in den sich niemand hereintraute, ohne dass er Elronds ausdrückliche Genehmigung hatte. Selbst dann waren die Besucher immer sehr zurückhaltend gewesen und hatten sich eher fern gehalten von den Arbeitstischen und den Aufbauten, in denen die Tränke und Salben gefertigt wurden.

Elrond ließ seinen nachdenklichen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Diese Zeiten waren wohl eindeutig vorbei. Gilnín, dessen Hände in festen Lederhandschuhen steckten, nahm gerade das inzwischen vergrößerte Glas mit dem Mordorfalter hoch. Dabei gurrte er beruhigend den irrwitzigen Namen des Geschöpfes, das bereits wieder die Zähne fletschte und die Flügel hochstellte.

Eine Hand voll mit Süßholz lehnte Hinner ganz in seiner Nähe und grinste so gut es mit seinem ebenfalls vollen Mund ging. „Er wird Euch beißen", prophezeite der Junge etwas undeutlich. „Ganz bestimmt."

„Wird er nicht", erklärte Gilnín etwas fahrig. „Flapsi mag es nur nicht, wenn ich seine Flügel abfege."

„Würd ich auch nicht", erklärte sich Hinner mit dem kleinen schwarzen Monster solidarisch. „Ihr habt ihn ganz schön oft abgefegt in letzter Zeit."

„Ich weiß", bekannte Gilnín zerknirscht. „Vielleicht sollte ich es für heute lieber bleiben lassen. Was meint Ihr, Meister Elrond?"

„Eure Entscheidung", wehrte Elrond ab. „Ich frage mich allerdings, ob Ihr irgendwann gegen das Schlafpulver immun werdet. Ihr habt eine Menge davon abbekommen in den letzten Tagen. Außerdem scheint er wirklich schlecht gelaunt." Elrond brachte es nicht über sich, diesen albernen Namen auszusprechen.

„Stimmt allerdings", nickte der Rhûna langsam.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Elrond wieder dem eigentlichen Objekt seiner Beschäftigung zu. Düsterwalds Königin hockte auf einem der Arbeitstische und ließ die Beine baumeln. In den Händen drehte sie eine getrocknete Arnika-Pflanze. Der bösartige Bluterguss auf ihrer linken Gesichtshälfte war nur noch die bunte Ahnung eines Schattens, dank der großzügigen, zweitägigen Behandlung mit einer Tinktur aus eben dieser Pflanze. Elrond hätte auch noch schneller für das Verschwinden der schillernden Farbpalette rund um ihr Auge sorgen können, aber Strafe musste sein. Er hatte aus langen Jahren Erfahrung mit seinen Kindern einen zusätzlichen Sinn entwickelt, wenn sich etwas zusammenbraute und dieser Sinn hatte ihn vor zwei Tagen mitten in der Nacht zu seinem Arbeitszimmer getrieben, wo sie leise fluchend herumsuchte.

„Jetzt wisst Ihr also, wie die Heilpflanze aussieht", sagte er freundlich. „Dann findet Ihr sie auch besser, wenn Ihr das nächste Mal hier mitten in der Nacht einbrecht und nach einer Tinktur für Eure Blessuren sucht."

Sie hatte nicht einmal mehr den Anstand, noch rot zu werden. „Ich wusste, dass ich erwischt werde. Fragt Thranduil. Aber einen Versuch war es wert."

Kopfschüttelnd nahm er ihr die kleine Glasflasche aus der Hand. „Solche Prellungen mögen ja nicht lebensbedrohlich sein, aber Ihr solltet dennoch Eure Kenntnisse auf dem Gebiet erweitern."

„Warum?" Blankes Unverständnis lag auf ihren Zügen. „Sie gehen auch von alleine wieder weg. Ich wollte diesmal nur nicht, dass es Gerede gibt."

Eine vergebliche Hoffnung, wie sie sicher auch schon festgestellt hatte. „Es ist doch nicht verwerflich, wenn Ihr etwas Milde walten lasst bei der Heilung. Auch unangenehme Blessuren verdienen Behandlung. Man sollte meinen, Ihr seid eine Kriegsheilerin, so effektiv und ruppig geht Ihr vor."

„Ich nicht, aber die, von der ich gelernt habe." Sie blinzelte ihm zu. „Aber ich werde mir in Zukunft Mühe geben, etwas freundlicher und sanfter zu sein."

Gilnín schnaubte kurz. Damit wiederum lenkte er sich selbst ab und Flapsi entkam seinem vorsichtigen Griff. Zum Glück hatte Hinner nicht vergessen, weshalb man ihn hier überhaupt duldete. Als neuernannter Gehilfe des Rhûnar-Heilers ließ er sein Stück Süßholz auf den Boden fallen, packte das bereitgelegte Netz und fing den Falter mit einem einzigen Schwung sofort wieder ein.

„Ich denke, ich lasse es heute wirklich lieber sein", murmelte Gilnín verlegen und stopfte die zappelnde Kreatur in ihr gläsernes Gefängnis zurück.

„Aufheben", befahl Elrond dem Jungen, der betrübt die Überreste seiner Leckerei zu seinen Füßen betrachtete. „Und die Reste wirst du nicht mehr essen. Nimm dir neues."

Hinner gehorchte zwar, aber man merkte ihm an, dass er es für pure Verschwendung hielt, etwas wegzuwerfen, nur weil es auf dem Boden gelegen und man schon mal draufgetreten hatte. Elrond ersparte sich eine Erklärung, dass niemand etwas essen sollte, das mit dem Boden einer Apotheke Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte. Allein die Vorstellung, welche Substanzen dem Süßholz jetzt in ungeordneter Kombination anhafteten, ließ ihn beinahe schaudern.

Varya versuchte währenddessen in der spiegelnden Außenseite eines Glaskolbens einen aktuellen Stand ihres Farbenspiels zu ermitteln. Elrond sah die langen Silberhaare, die Anstalten machten, über ihre Schultern zu fließen, sah die hungrige Flamme des darunter stehenden Brenners und hatte mal wieder eine Vision, in der eine Ithildrim eine Hauptrolle spielte. Diesmal eine brennende Heilerin, die zufällig die Gemahlin des düsterwaldschen Königs war und wirklich nicht in Imladris abfackeln sollte. Er zog sie weg.

„Versucht es mit einem Spiegel", riet er und zog eine Schublade auf, in der ein angelaufener silberner Handspiegel vor sich hin staubte.

„Ein schönes Stück", befand sie und drehte ihn in den Händen. „Verratet Ihr mir, was Ihr hier mit einem Handspiegel macht?"

Elrond lächelte. Ihre Neugierde war verständlich. Es war so eindeutig ein Stück, das in die Hände eines weiblichen Wesens gehörte, dass es sie wundern musste. Feinste Verzierungen bedeckten die Fassung und den schmalen Griff, der Spiegel selber war am Rand nochmals mit einer Ranke eingeschliffen, die in einer Rosenblüte endete. „Man kann damit sehr gut unvorsichtige Elbenkinder beobachten, die sich hinter einem befinden."

„Besonders Zwillinge", vermutete sie und lachte ihn an. „Wisst Ihr, was man mit einem Spiegel noch machen kann?"

Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf, worauf hin sie ein bisschen herumprobierte, bis das Sonnenlicht aus den Fenstern von der glänzenden Fläche reflektiert wurde und zielgerichtet auf Hinners Gesicht herumtanzte.

„Hey!" beschwerte sich der Junge und wedelte in der Luft herum, als könnte er das Licht wie eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen.

„Caranir, der letzte Hauptmann der Quellstadt, hat uns Kindern immer erzählt, dass die Krieger Valinors Schilde hatten, die wie Spiegel glänzten, damit sie ihren Feinden das Licht der Valar entgegenschicken konnten." Ihre feinen Züge verdunkelten sich etwas. „Eine schöne Vorstellung, wir haben uns damals nur nie gefragt, was denn für Feinde in den Unsterblichen Landen überhaupt bekämpft werden sollten. Vielleicht sollte ich Glorfindel oder Erestor fragen, was an dieser Geschichte wahr ist."

Elrond bemerkte mehr aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Gilnín bei der Erwähnung von Erestors Namen etwas erblasste und seine Bewegungen noch fahriger wurden. Elrond unterdrückte ein ärgerliches Stirnrunzeln. Es war zu offensichtlich, dass sich die beiden betont unauffällig aus dem Weg gingen. So konnte das nicht weitergehen. Und wie sich am Beispiel von Varya und Thranduil gezeigt hatte, besaß Imladris offenbar ein bereinigendes Klima. Elrond bevorzugte es, wenn alles seine Ordnung hatte und Ruhe herrschte.

Ein Gedanke, der die nächsten beiden Ruhestörer auf den Plan brachte. Das erste, was die Störung ankündigte, war das Rascheln von Kleidung und leises Gekicher, das sich über den Gang dem Arbeitsraum näherte. Es war einer der Momente, in denen Elrond wieder bedauerte, dass Celebrian nicht mehr an seiner Seite war. Diese Art von häuslichen Katastrophen hatte er immer zu gerne seiner Gemahlin überlassen. Und das hatte überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, dass er feige war, wie sie ihm einmal erbost vorgeworfen hatte.

„Meister Elrond!"

Selbst mit geschlossenen Augen hätte er sofort Leiloss als Fragestellerin ausmachen können. Die Rhûnar-Elben bevorzugten diese Anrede.

„Herr!"

Ah, Aristil war also mit dabei. Sie gehörte seit neuestem irgendwie dazu, wenn etwas passierte. Und wenn es nur darin bestand, dass sie Wahrheitsdrogen opferbereit trank und dann halb Imladris mit ihrer Offenheit erfreute. Beide Elbinnen bogen um die Ecke und blieben in der Tür stehen. Sie wirkten aufgeregt, was Elrond nicht verwunderte, und etwas ratlos, was Elrond stark beunruhigte.

„Leiloss, was hast du wieder angestellt?" erkundigte sich Varya streng.

„Nichts!" quietschte die Ithildrim empört. „Warum meinen immer alle, dass ich Schuld bin?"

„Schuld woran?" fragte Elrond und große Ruhe überkam ihn.

„Es ist Figwit", erklärte Aristil und rollte leicht mit den Augen. „Lord Erestor hat ihn wohl beauftragt, den Troll unten in den Höhlen wegzuschaffen und genau das will er jetzt machen."

Varya rutschte vom Arbeitstisch. „Es würde mich wirklich interessieren, wie er das bewerkstelligen will."

Elrond interessierte es auch, zumal Figwit nicht gerade berühmt für seine praktische Intelligenz war. So war es kaum verwunderlich, dass er kurz darauf als Anführer eines kleinen Trüppchens Schaulustiger, das aus den drei Elbinnen, Gilnín und Hinner bestand, die große Eingangshalle betrat. Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig, um Figwits Auftritt beizuwohnen. Erestors Gehilfe kam aus einem Zugang im Hintergrund der Halle, durch den man eigentlich den Wirtschaftsbereich des Hauses erreichte.

„Oha", machte Varya beeindruckt. „Er scheint zum Äußersten entschlossen."

Zum Alleräußersten, befand Elrond, sofern es überhaupt eine Steigerung gab. Der geborene Theoretiker hatte sich offenbar auf seine handwerklichen Wurzeln besonnen. Elrond betrachtete nachdenklich das große Filetiermesser, das Figwit in der rechten Hand hielt, die lange weiße Schürze, die er umgebunden hatte und das zweite Werkzeug, das er in der linken Hand hatte und das Elrond die meisten Sorgen bereitete.

Als Figwit sein Publikum entdeckte, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. „Lord Elrond, kann ich Euch irgendwie helfen?"

„Die Frage sollte ich eher Euch stellen", sagte Elrond freundlich. „Figwit, was wollt Ihr mit der Säge?"

„Etwas zersägen?" Unwillkürlich hob Figwit die eckige, beidhändige Holzsäge hoch, mit der sogar große Baumstämme zerteilt werden konnten.

„Vorausgesetzt, man kann damit umgehen", raunte Varya, als ob sie Elronds Gedanken gelesen hätte. „_Er_ kann es mit Sicherheit nicht."

„Den Troll!" rief Leiloss. „Er will den Troll zersägen!"

„Äh!" schrie Hinner und verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist ja eklig."

„Das weiß ich auch", schnappte der junge Noldo wütend. „Aber anders bekomme ich ihn nicht aus der Höhle heraus. Oder hast du eine bessere Idee, Bürschchen?"

„Ich bin kein Bürschchen!" grollte Hinner und machte Anstalten, sich in einem Anflug von jugendlichem Ungestüm auf den Elb zu stürzen.

Elrond fing ihn am Kragen wieder ein. „Er hat ein Messer und eine Säge. Ich denke, das wäre jetzt keine gute Idee."

„Hinner, lass den Unfug!" befahl Gilnín streng und winkte den Jungen mit einer knappen Geste an seine Seite.

Es war nur ein kurzer Moment, aber Elrond erkannte mit absoluter Klarheit das Geheimnis, das Erestor und Gilnín verband. Er hätte nicht einmal sagen können, warum es ihm jetzt offenbar wurde, aber so war es einfach. Es kostete ihn einiges an Selbstkontrolle, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und wahrscheinlich gelang es ihm nicht einmal völlig, denn Varya warf ihm plötzlich einen scharfen Blick zu, ließ ihn zu Gilnín und dann wieder zu ihm zurück wandern. Elrond rechnete es ihr hoch an, dass sie sich jede Frage verbiss.

„Das schafft Ihr nie!" prophezeite Leiloss gerade mit gewisser Genugtuung. „Ich wette, Ihr fallt schon um, wenn Ihr ihm die Hand absägen müsst, von den Beinen will ich gar nicht mal reden."

„Und Ihr meint, Ihr könnt das besser?"

Das war eine Frage, die man einer Ithildrim nun wirklich nicht stellen sollte. Elrond verabschiedete sich innerlich von einem geruhsamen Nachmittag in seinem Arbeitsraum.

„Ich hack ihm auch den Kopf ab", schnaubte Leiloss erbost. „Soll ich es Euch beweisen?"

„Ich hole die Axt aus der Waffensammlung", erbot sich Hinner mit glänzenden Augen.

„Hier holt niemand irgendetwas aus der Sammlung!" bestimmte Elrond. „Und es werden auch keine Enthauptungen vorgenommen. Sehen wir uns die Bescherung an, vielleicht finden wir eine andere, weniger unappetitliche Lösung."

Figwit wirkte irgendwie erleichtert, auch wenn er geradezu tödliche Blicke in Leiloss' Richtung abschoss und sich daran machte, die Treppe in den ersten Stock zu erklimmen, um wohl Erestors Gemächer anzusteuern. Elrond glaubte nicht, dass Erestor es noch weiter verkraften würde, wenn sein Wohnraum zu einer Art Wanderweg durch Imladris' Geheimgänge wurde. „Jeder nimmt sich eine Lampe. Ich denke, wir sollten einen einfacheren Weg wählen."

Einfach war der Weg jedenfalls insoweit, als er nicht durch verborgene Gänge führte, sondern einfach dem entsprach, durch den die Trolle auch hereingekommen waren. Mit Varya, die sich bei ihm eingehängt hatte, und dem Rest des Zerlege-Trupps hinter sich, marschierte Elrond also aus dem Haus heraus, durch den Garten, entlang der Basis seines Heimes bis er den hohen Felsspalt erreichte, den Iff und Dom mit dem Instinkt dunkler Kreaturen entdeckt hatten. Er hoffte nur, dass nicht zu viele Bewohner des Tals die kleine Prozession bemerkten.

„Ich würde ihn zuschütten lassen", meinte Varya heiter, als sie aus der Morgensonne in die Dunkelheit des Berges traten. „Nur für alle Fälle."

„Denkt Ihr wirklich, Glorfindels Kriegern würde jemals wieder ein Troll entgehen?"

„Nach dem, was der Vanya ihnen angetan hat, würde ihnen wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr ein von Mordor entsandter Floh entgehen. Aber ein Zugang dieser Größe würde mir nicht behagen. Wie wäre es mit einem Gitter?"

„Und ein paar Krokodilen?" ergänzte Elrond in Erinnerung an die Erzählungen seiner Söhne von ihren Abenteuern in Rhûnar.

„Unsere Ältesten treten Euch sicher einige Exemplare ab. Ihr müsstet sie nur selbst abholen."

„Irgendwie ahnte ich, dass Euer großzügiges Angebot einen Makel hat."

„Letzte Woche kam mir der Weg irgendwie anders vor", plapperte Hinner fröhlich drauflos. „Unheimlicher."

„Da war auch ein Troll hinter uns her", erinnerte ihn Gilnín. „Unterschiedliche Situationen erzeugen unterschiedliche Eindrücke."

„Immer?" hauchte Hinner schwer beeindruckt.

„Nein", antwortete Varya über die Schulter. „Es gibt auch Orte, die immer gleich wirken. Gleich schrecklich oder gleich schön, such dir etwas aus."

„Oder beides", ergänzte Elrond ganz ohne Hintergedanken.

„Düsterwald ist natürlich eine Sache für sich", nickte sie und tätschelte zustimmend seinen Arm.

„Daran hatte ich jetzt eigentlich nicht gedacht."

Es war eine natürliche Felsspalte, durch die ihr Weg und der der dahingeschiedenen Trolle sie führte. Sie war schon immer da gewesen und deswegen hatte sich eigentlich nie jemand Gedanken darüber gemacht. Elrond musste zugeben, dass den Rhûnar-Elben soviel Nachlässigkeit wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht passiert wäre. Wenn schon ein Troll hindurchpasste, konnten sich auch andere Gestalten durch den recht breiten Zugang unbemerkt bis in die Eingeweide des Berges und damit auch des Hauses bewegen. Fast wie ein perfektes Dreieck lief der Spalt nach oben hin zu und verbarg seine wirkliche Höhe in der Dunkelheit, die auch von den Laternen nicht erreicht wurde.

Der Weg war nicht sehr lang und führte beinahe schnurgerade in die domartige Höhle, die Elrond bei seinem ersten Betreten vor langer Zeit mit einer gewissen Ehrfurcht erfüllt hatte. Nur ein Teil dieser Höhle war auf natürliche Art entstanden, der Großteil war von Händen geschaffen worden, die ihm noch immer Rätsel aufgaben. Das galt auch für viele der Geheimgänge, die unter Imladris den Berg durchzogen. Vor langer Zeit musste hier Leben gewesen sein. Vielleicht Zwerge, hatte Erestor vermutet und Elrond hielt es für durchaus wahrscheinlich.

Solche Überlegungen bewegten ihn nun allerdings weniger. Es war außer Zweifel so, dass der Troll so schnell wie möglich aus dieser Höhle geschafft werden musste. Hinner mochte es ja noch halbwegs verkraften, aber die Elben gingen fast in die Knie, so stank er bereits. Nicht mehr lange und er würde sich verflüssigen. Dann brauchte Figwit kein Messer, sondern einen Eimer, um den Troll nach draußen zu bekommen.

„Hm", machte Varya und versetzte Elrond in Alarmbereitschaft. „Der dürfte sogar für Borzos Appetit zu groß sein. Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihn rösten, bevor er ganz hinüber ist? Der Gestank wird bald im ganzen Haus zu bemerken sein."

„Kann der Qualm von dem Feuer denn hier abziehen?" Leiloss konnte ihre Zugehörigkeit zu den Ithildrim und den Rhûna ganz generell wirklich nicht verleugnen. Dieses Volk war auf eine seltsame Art schmerzfrei, was den Umgang mit solchen Absonderlichkeiten anging. „Was meinst du, Aristil?"

Die Dienerin meinte gar nichts mehr. Sie hing inzwischen leichenblass, eigentlich eher grünlich in Gilníns Armen und kämpfte sichtlich um ihre Selbstbeherrschung. Die Haarfarbe ihres Helden war ihr im Moment offenbar völlig egal, so wie sie ihr Gesicht in den Falten seiner Robe vergrub.

„Lord Erestor wird eher _mich_ rösten, wenn dieses Ding nicht bei seiner Rückkehr verschwunden ist", jammerte Figwit. „Warum konnte er nicht zu Stein erstarren wie der andere?"

„Weil es hier zu dunkel ist", erinnerte ihn Leiloss. „Sonnenlicht, Figwit, hier ist kein Sonnenlicht."

„Und wird es auch niemals sein." Figwit war am Boden zerstört. „Und wer weiß schon, ob es auch auf tote Trolle wirkt."

Mit einem sehr beunruhigenden Ausdruck in den Augen packte er seine Werkzeuge wieder fester und schritt auf den Berg toten Trollfleisches zu, der sich vor ihnen auftürmte. Elrond war sich nicht sicher, ob der Noldo dieses Unternehmen überstehen würde, ohne ernsthaft Schaden an seiner geistigen Gesundheit zu nehmen. So anstrengend er ja sein mochte, aber noch anstrengender würde sein, den Eltern des armen Kerls und auch Cirdan, der ihn immerhin nach Imladris verfrachtet hatte, zu erklären, warum Figwit am Rande des Wahnsinns den Weg nach Valinor antrat. Wobei sich noch die Frage stellte, ob man ihn dort überhaupt an Land gehen lassen würde in diesem Zustand.

„Wartet!" befahl er.

„Ihr habt eine bessere Lösung?" fragte Figwit hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich denke schon", log Elrond erst einmal zu Figwits Schutz. Fieberhaft überlegte er, wie man das Ungetüm bewegen konnte und versuchte dabei zu ignorieren, dass Düsterwalds Königin ihn mit einem ironischen Lächeln um die Mundwinkel ansah. Elronds Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf den Handspiegel, den sie immer noch bei sich hatte und wie einen Fächer bewegte, um den Gestank zu vertreiben. Der fromme Wunsch Figwits, dass der Troll zu Stein erstarren möge, kam ihm wieder in Erinnerung. „Ich denke schon", wiederholte er dann.

Eine Stunde später suchte sich ein breiter Lichtstrahl, geführt von unzähligen großen Spiegeln, die aus allen Gemächern des Hauses herangeschafft worden waren, einen Weg durch die Felsspalte bis in die Höhle, traf dort auf den letzten Spiegel ganz in der Nähe des Trolls und fiel dann auf den Kadaver. Mit einem fast schon vertrauten Knistern verwandelte sich das verwesende Fleisch in einen Berg aus Stein.

„Aha", machte Leiloss. „Es wirkt tatsächlich auch bei toten Trollen."

„Unser Glück", grinste Varya sehr unköniglich.

„Eher Figwits", kam es von Hinner.

„Dann hol ich mal Hammer und Meißel." Figwit war zu erleichtert, um sich über den sterblichen Jungen zu ärgern.

Elrond unterdrückte einen Seufzer. „Figwit, was wollt Ihr mit Hammer und Meißel?"

„Den Troll zerlegen?"

„Jaja, ich weiß, weil Lord Erestor gesagt hat, Ihr sollt ihn wegschaffen", ergänzte Elrond mit leichter Ungeduld. „Er meinte aber nicht dieses versteinerte Exemplar."

„Nicht?"

„Nein!"

„Seid Ihr sicher?"

„FIGWIT!"

Und Düsterwalds Königin brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

o

* * *

o

Legolas konnte einfach nicht glauben, was geschah. Was mittlerweile schon seit einem ganzen Tag geschah, helllichten Tag einschließlich. Schwer atmend warf er einen Blick über seine Schulter und bekam gerade noch mit, wie Elladan einen reichlich uneleganten Haken schlug, um Raffs Keule zu entgehen.

Was sie brauchten, war endlich ein Vorsprung, um etwas durchzuatmen und dann den Troll in die passende Richtung zu manövrieren. Die alte Burg konnte nicht mehr weit sein. Sie mussten jeden Moment auf die ersten von Marsdens Männern treffen und Legolas hatte nicht vor, dann so erschöpft zu sein, dass er nicht einmal einem Pfeil ausweichen konnte.

Er gestikulierte in Elrohirs Richtung. Elronds Sohn bewegte sich einige Meter von ihm entfernt zwischen den dicken Stämmen uralter Laubbäume. „Elrohir, wir müssen uns vor ihm verstecken, wenigstens bis die Sonne untergeht. Sonst sind wir zu früh dran."

„Ich weiß", knirschte der Zwilling. „Such etwas, ich lenk ihn mit Elladan zusammen ab."

So ein großzügiges Angebot brauchte er nicht zu wiederholen. Legolas hatte sich ohnehin nur auf dem Boden fortbewegt, weil er nicht von seinen Freunden getrennt werden wollte. Ohne große Verzögerung schwang er sich auf den untersten Ast einer wahrhaft prächtigen Eiche und zog sich weiter nach oben in die Krone zurück. Die Bäume standen hier eng genug, um eine ganz ordentliche Strecke zurücklegen zu können, ohne auch nur dem Waldboden nahe zu kommen.

Unter ihm konzentrierte Raff seine wütenden Attacken noch immer auf die Söhne Elronds, die dem Troll zumindest an Wendigkeit überlegen waren. Vielleicht waren sie auch noch schneller, aber das machte Raff durch Hartnäckigkeit wett und natürlich durch die Tatsache, dass er völlig unempfindlich gegen Sonnenlicht war. Er versteinerte einfach nicht. Er sollte zwar auch nicht versteinern, jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht, aber der Plan war eigentlich, dass er sich tagsüber zurückziehen musste und sie ihm dann erst nach Sonnenuntergang wieder als Köder dienen mussten.

Soviel zum Plan, der zu Legolas' ungemeinem Erstaunen nicht einmal von Elladan stammte. Es half alles nichts. Sie brauchten ein Versteck, um etwas den Anmarsch auf die Festung zu verzögern. Wo die Äste der Eiche in die eines Walnussbaumes reichten, wechselte er seinen Standort. Es war leicht, auf den breiten Ästen entlang zu laufen, bis er den Stamm erreichte, dort endlich eine kurze Pause einzulegen und sich dann umzusehen, ob sich irgendwo eine Möglichkeit ergab, einen Unterschlupf zu finden. Unter ihm johlten und schrieen die Zwillinge herum, damit Raff nicht sofort registrierte, dass nun einer der Elben verschwunden war.

Mehrere Walnussbäume und auch einige Eichen weiter traf Legolas auf eine Felswand, in die das bislang eher verträglich ansteigende Gelände mündete. Die Felsen selber waren moosbewachsen, kleine Bäume hatten in den schmalen Ritzen zwischen den Felsen sogar Halt gefunden, Farne und Dornenbüsche. Aber das alles war nicht der Grund, warum ein Lächeln auf Legolas' angestrengten Zügen erschien. Ihn interessierte viel mehr der dunkle Schatten hinter einem Beerenstrauch, der sehr verheißungsvoll dem Eingang zumindest einer kleinen Höhle ähnelte.

Vorsichtig balancierte er den Ast entlang, der noch am weitesten bis vor die Felswand reichte. Bis zu seiner Spitze konnte selbst er nicht gehen, aber je näher er ihr kam, desto nachgiebiger wurde das Holz. Legolas schätzte kurz den Abstand ein, federte dann leicht auf dem weichen Holz und sprang ab. Er landete punktgenau und sicher, allerdings auch fast in dem Beerenstrauch. Nur fast und nach leichtem Wedeln mit den Armen hatte er einen festen Stand auf dem schmalen Absatz, auf dem das Moos zum Glück zu trocken war, um rutschig zu sein. Angesichts der Vielzahl von Dornen, die die dunkelroten, fast schwarzen Brombeeren schützten, streifte er seine Handschuhe über und drückte dann sorgsam die langen Ranken beiseite, um einen Blick in den Hohlraum zu werfen, der sich hinter dem Busch befand.

Es war keine wirkliche Höhle, dafür war sie nicht hoch und vor allen Dingen nicht tief genug. Aber es würde reichen, insbesondere mit dem dichten Dornenbusch davor, um sie eine Weile zu schützen. Fremde Bewohner in Form wilder Katzen oder sonstiger nicht sehr erfreuter Hausherrn gab es nicht, auch auf dem Boden, der mit einer dicken Schicht Laub und Pflanzenreste bedeckt war, fand Legolas keine Anzeichen, dass etwas anderes hier lebte außer einer daumennagelgroßen braunen Spinne, die ihn höchst empört musterte.

„Wir sind nicht lange da", erklärte Legolas und nahm sie auf die Hand, um sie solange nach draußen zu setzen, damit niemand versehentlich auf sie trat. Er hatte nichts gegen Spinnen, sofern es sich nicht um die monströsen Exemplare Düsterwalds handelte. Nützliche Tiere waren es eigentlich, die wunderschöne Netze weben konnten. Ein mit Tau bedecktes Spinnennetz im Gegenlicht der Morgensonne gehörte zu den wundervollsten Konstruktionen, die Legolas je gesehen hatte und er würde niemals mutwillig eines davon zerstören oder der Erbauerin schaden.

Nachdem also die Hauptmieterin für eine Weile ausquartiert war, machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zu den Zwillingen. Er fand sie fast an der gleichen Stelle, an der er sie auch verlassen hatte. Elladan und Elrohir vertrieben sich die Zeit damit, den Troll immer wieder im Kreis zu lenken und Raff wurde dadurch nicht müde, sondern einfach nur ärgerlicher.

„Ich hab ein Versteck gefunden", rief er den beiden zu.

Elrohir sah zu ihm hoch. „Tatsache? Wo?"

Legolas gab ihm eine kurze Beschreibung. „Es ist eine kleine Höhle."

„Eru!" stöhnte Elladan, bevor er sich unter Raffs zupackenden Händen wegduckte und in den Rücken des Trolls glitt. „Ich hasse Höhlen, wirklich. Ich bin ein Elb, kein Zwerg. Kein Wunder, dass diese grabenden Wichte immer so schlechte Laune haben. Wer ist schon gut gelaunt, wenn er in der Erde lebt?"

„Elb!" trompetete Raff und drehte sich beinahe elegant um. „Ich werde dich fressen."

„Also bitte", seufzte Elladan, während er langsam rückwärts ging. „Das ist so einfallslos. Iff und Dom wollten das auch und jetzt sind sie tot."

Legolas bewunderte ja Elladans Ruhe im Umgang mit diesem Monster, aber auch Elronds Ältester hatte keine Augen im Hinterkopf. Noch drei Schritte und er würde mit dem Rücken an einem Baumstamm stehen. „Hinter dir!"

_Nun, vielleicht nicht die richtige Formulierung_, gestand Legolas sich ein. Derartig gewarnt fuhr Elladan nämlich herum, um statt eines weiteren Feindes nur einen weiteren Baum zu entdecken. Andererseits wandte er Raff jetzt den Rücken zu und der war eindeutig beweglicher als ein Baum. Mit Triumphgeheul sprang der große Troll vor.

„Da hilft nur eines", stieß Elrohir hervor. Er nahm Anlauf, landete mit einem Satz auf Raffs Nacken und stoppte so zunächst Raffs Attacke auf seinen immer noch etwas perplexen Bruder. „Verzieh dich, Elladan."

Legolas sah den ganzen schönen Plan endgültig den Bruinen hinunter treiben. In Gedanken bei der Formulierung einer Ausrede für seinen Vater und Elrond nahm er seinen Bogen vom Rücken und zog einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher. Elladan bemerkte die Bewegung und winkte hektisch ab.

„Nicht!" schrie er. „Das schafft mein Bruder schon."

Raff machte Bewegungen, als wäre er in einen Hornissenschwarm gekommen. Abschütteln konnte er Elrohir jedoch nicht. Der Elb hatte sogar einen recht festen Stand auf der grünlich geschuppten Haut des Bergtrolls, ein Bein auf jeder Schulter. In einer kurzen Pause, die Raff wohl zur Erneuerung seiner Strategie einlegte, verschränkte Elrohir die Hände, holte weit aus und ließ sie dann auf Raffs Kopf krachen. Legolas hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn es einen hohlen Laut gegeben hätte, aber das einzige Geräusch war ein lautes Brummen, mit dem der Troll sich ins Reich der Träume verabschiedete. Wie die aussahen, stellte sich Legolas lieber nicht vor. Während Raff fiel, sprang Elrohir ab und landete elegant neben seinem Bruder. Einen Lidschlag später schlug Raff nur einen Schritt vor ihnen auf.

„Prächtig", befand Elladan. „Während er schläft, verziehen wir uns in Legolas' Höhle. Ist doch gut gelaufen, findest du nicht?"

Elrohir warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Wie war das eben_? Mein Bruder schafft das schon?_ Ich hab mir fast die Hände gebrochen und du stehst hier wie eine Statue und zückst nicht einmal dein Schwert."

Elladan legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. „Wir sollen ihn doch nicht töten", erinnerte er seinen Zwilling strahlend. „Worüber regst du dich auf? Es ist perfekt so."

„Ich schlage vor, wir gehen." Legolas deutete einladend in Richtung Höhle. Ihm stand einfach nicht der Sinn nach einem neuen Disput zwischen den beiden Brüdern, auch wenn die Geplänkel eigentlich nie ernst gemeint waren. „Wenn ich euch beide erlebe, bin ich immer sehr froh, keine Geschwister zu haben."

„Noch nicht", korrigierte ihn Elladan mit einem eindeutigen Grinsen. „Was nicht ist, kann ja noch kommen. Und sie würde mit Sicherheit ihrer Mutter ähneln, nur noch kleiner und umtriebiger."

Die drei Elben hetzten sich nicht gerade, um die Höhle zu erreichen. Raff würde noch einige Zeit im Land der Trollträume verbringen und sie hatten lange genug die Hasen auf der Flucht gespielt, um jetzt eher gemütlich durch den Wald zu schlendern.

„Ein Dornbusch?" erkundigte sich Elladan empört, als sie vor dem nach Legolas' bescheidener Meinung wirklich idealen Versteck angekommen waren. „Musstest du unbedingt was aussuchen, vor dem ein Dornbusch steht?"

„Hab dich nicht so", schnappte der Waldelb. „Du wirst doch wohl in der Lage sein, den paar Ranken auszuweichen."

Nein, Elladan war es nicht. So seltsam es klang, aber dieser erfahrene Elb, Ausbund an Körperbeherrschung schaffte es wirklich, gleich in mehreren Ranken hängen zu bleiben. Fluchend musste er warten, bis Legolas und Elrohir ihn daraus befreiten, bevor er mit einigen kapitalen Kratzern im Gesicht neben ihnen in der wirklich winzigen Höhle hockte.

„Brombeere?" Elrohir hielt seinem Bruder ein wirklich schönes Exemplar vors lädierte Antlitz.

Elladans Augen funkelten auf. „Soll ich dir sagen, wo du dir diese Brombeere hinstecken kannst?"

Legolas stöhnte leise.

„Bruder", meinte Elrohir tadelnd. „Du benimmst dich wie ein Ork. Die paar Kratzer gehen doch wieder weg. Spätestens, wenn Galen sie sich vornimmt, bist du wieder wie neugeboren."

„Willst du mir drohen?"

Keine ganz unberechtigte Frage. Galen ins Spiel zu bringen, verhieß schließlich eine Menge Schmerzen. Außerdem stellte sich die Frage, ob der Rhûnar-Heiler bei Blessuren dieser Art auch nur mehr als ein müdes Lächeln für Elladan übrig hatte.

„Was denkt ihr, wie lange wird Raff wohl schlafen?" erkundigte sich Legolas nach einer Weile angenehmer Ruhe.

Elrohir, der mit halbgeschlossenen Augen ihm gegenüber an der Höhlenwand döste, machte eine unbestimmte Geste. „Vielleicht eine Stunde und er wird uns mindestens noch vier oder fünf Stunden suchen, so wütend wie er war."

„Das reicht", murmelte Elladan. Er saß neben seinem Bruder wie ein Spiegelbild. Ein etwas verkratztes, aber endlich einmal für jedermann von Elrohir leicht zu unterscheiden. „Wir sind nicht mehr weit von dieser Ruine entfernt, von der Hestia gesprochen hat. Ich schätze, noch zwei oder drei Wegstunden und wir treffen auf vorgeschobene Posten."

„Die müssen weg", überlegte Legolas. „Wenn sie zu früh von Raff erfahren, können sie sich vielleicht doch verteidigen."

„Gegen dieses Monster?"

„Wir können aber kein Risiko eingehen", sagte sein Zwilling.

Wieder herrschte für einige Zeit Schweigen. Legolas langte hin und wieder zum Brombeerstrauch, um eine der süßen Beeren zu pflücken. Zweimal musste er die Spinne wieder hinausbefördern, die wild entschlossen war, ihr Heim zurückzuerobern. Beim dritten Mal ließ er sie gewähren und sie huschte zwischen ihnen durch bis zur Rückwand der Höhle. Schließlich erinnerte sich Legolas endlich an die Frage, die er eigentlich schon vor einer ganzen Weile hatte stellen wollen. „Warum verträgt dieser Mistkerl eigentlich Sonnenlicht?"

Beinahe gleichzeitig öffneten die Zwillinge wieder die Augen und für einen Moment spiegelte sich Ratlosigkeit darin. „Wahrscheinlich ist er ein Bergtroll", vermutete Elrohir dann gedehnt. „Ich habe davon gehört. Das erklärt auch, warum er soviel größer und schlauer ist, als die beiden anderen."

„Und das fällt dir jetzt erst ein? Du hast ihn doch damals am Nebelgebirge gesehen." _Nur nicht aufregen_, beschwor Legolas seine ansonsten fast schon legendäre Ausgeglichenheit.

„Er war eben größer als die anderen, und? Ich bin so vielen Trollen ja nun auch wieder nicht begegnet. Glorfindel ist älter als ich und hat es auch nicht gemerkt. Also schieb jetzt nicht uns die Schuld dafür in die Schuhe."

„Ich schieb niemandem die Schuld zu. Ich frage mich nur gerade, was wir machen, wenn der Angriff heute Nacht vorbei ist und wir da so einen sehr lebendigen Troll haben, der sich beharrlich weigert, pünktlich bei Sonnenaufgang zu versteinern." Legolas holte tief Luft. „Er soll Marsden angreifen und nicht uns."

„Ah, da fällt mir schon was ein", behauptete Elladan voller tiefer Überzeugung.

Legolas wünschte sich zurück nach Düsterwald. „Genau das befürchte ich ja, Elladan."

o

* * *

o

„Ich bin zu alt für solche Abenteuer."

Haldir warf Forlos einen kurzen Blick zu und unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Der Tawarwaith hatte funkelnde Augen und schien förmlich vor Angriffslust zu vibrieren. „Sind wir das nicht alle?"

Vor ihnen lag Marsdens Festung. Haldir korrigierte sich. Es war zwar nicht wirklich eine Ruine, aber er hatte schon eine andere Festung gesehen, die den Namen wirklich verdiente. Dies hier war ein befestigter Kasten, der sich an der Basis an eine Felswand gelehnt hatte. Eine kleine Burg, ein ehemaliger Wachposten aus längst vergessenen Zeiten, als die Rhudaur hier ihr Unwesen trieben, mit zwar starken, aber doch an einigen Stellen nur notdürftig wieder geflickten Mauern. Der breite, viereckige Turm, der wohl das Hauptgebäude darstellte, war umgeben von einer Wehrmauer, auf deren Innenseite sich kleine Wirtschaftsgebäude aus Holz drängelten. Oben auf der Mauer patrouillierten einige Bewaffnete, nicht sehr viele und sehr wachsam waren sie auch nicht, sonst hätten sie wohl bemerkt, wie die beiden Elben die Wehrmauer ganz in der Nähe des Turms erklommen hatten. Noch ahnten die Bewohner nicht, dass sich ihr Unheil bereits unter ihnen befand.

Im Hof mitten zwischen herumlaufenden Schweinen, Hühnern und Enten drängten sich gut einhundert Menschen. Offenbar hatten nicht alle das Privileg, im Wehrturm nächtigen zu dürfen, in dem es jetzt im Sommer sicherlich angenehmer war als hier draußen. Die meisten lagerten um kleine Feuer, über denen auf Metallstangen Töpfe und Kessel hingen.

Einst mochte es ein Zeichen verlässlicher Stärke gewesen sein, jetzt war diese Burg ein Räubernest. Und genauso benahmen sich die Menschen auch. Es war laut und undiszipliniert, fand Haldir. Und es stank.

Forlos deutete auf ein ebenfalls kastenartiges Gebäude, das direkt an den Wehrturm angebaut war und sich durch einen großen Kamin auszeichnete. Wenn es einen Weg in den Turm gab, dann durch das Gebäude. Jedenfalls wäre dieser Weg unauffälliger als der Haupteingang des Turms, der einige Meter über dem Boden lag und durch eine Holztreppe zu erreichen war, die bedauerlicherweise direkt in den Burghof reichte. Auch Elben konnten sich nicht unsichtbar machen und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass man sie entdeckte, wenn sie über den Hof schlichen, war einfach zu groß.

„Das müsste die Küche sein", vermutete Haldir. „Wahrscheinlich sind dort eine Menge Bedienstete."

„Nicht mehr um diese Uhrzeit", widersprach Forlos leise, den Blick aufmerksam auf die Wachen der Wehrmauer gerichtet. „Sie hat einen direkten Durchgang in den Turm."

„Erstmal müssen wir in die Küche hereinkommen." Aber Haldirs Worte signalisierten bereits Zustimmung. Es kam noch darauf an, unentdeckt zu bleiben. Zumindest musste das so sein, bis der Angriff erfolgte.

„Keine Sorge, mein Freund. Das ist unser geringstes Problem."

Irgendwie verursachten diese Worte und vor allen Dingen Forlos' etwas rätselhaftes Lächeln bei Haldir ein ungutes Gefühl. Er folgte Thranduils Hauptmann geräuschlos noch ein Stück die Wehrmauer entlang, immer im Schatten und Schutz des Turms, bis sie auf einer Höhe mit dem Küchengebäude waren. Forlos trat zurück bis an die Mauerbrüstung, um wenigstens etwas Anlauf zu haben und setzte dann mit einem einzigen Sprung über auf das Schindeldach der Küche. Hastig duckte er sich und ging neben dem Kamin in Deckung. Nur wenige Atemzüge später leistete Haldir ihm Gesellschaft. Sie warteten einen Moment still, ob man sie vielleicht doch bemerkt hatte, aber die Menschen waren zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten beschäftigt.

„So ahnungslos", murmelte Forlos mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton. „Sie sind sich so sicher, nur weil sie harmlose Wanderer abgeschlachtet haben."

„Ihre Ahnungslosigkeit ist bald vorbei", beschwichtigte Haldir ihn. „Aber zuerst müssen wir in diesen Turm."

Forlos fing sich sehr schnell wieder. „Dann geht vor, Hauptmann. Für zwei von uns dürfte der Platz ein wenig eng werden."

„Eng?" echote Haldir etwas ratlos. „Wovon redet Ihr?"

Zu seinem Entsetzen tätschelte der Waldelb beinahe liebevoll den gemauerten Kamin, hinter dem sie in Deckung waren. „Alles Gute kommt von oben. Er ist nur warm, das Feuer erloschen. Schneller und unauffälliger geht es nicht."

Haldir holte tief Luft. „Ich werde nicht und auf gar keinen Fall durch einen verrußten Kamin klettern!"

Nicht sehr viel später lauschte Haldir auf Geräusche aus der Küche, während er sich mit den Füßen und den Händen an den Wänden des Kaminschachtes abstützte. Ein warmer Luftstrom durchzog von unten den Schacht, da die Feuerstelle, die er deutlich in dem Rechteck unter sich erkannte, zwar erloschen, aber nicht wirklich kalt war. Unter einem breiten Rost lag noch die Asche eines erst kürzlich heruntergebrannten Feuers und machte das alles zu einer nicht nur herzerwärmenden Angelegenheit.

Haldir verdrängte den Gedanken daran, wie viel von dem klebrigen Ruß nun nicht mehr an den Ziegelwänden sondern an ihm haftete, ließ sich auf den Rost herunter und wich sofort in eine kältere Zone des wirklich imposanten Herdes aus. Der Abzug war so hoch, dass er sich nur leicht vorbeugen musste und an den Rändern des Rostes war es zum Glück weitaus kühler. Einige große Töpfe waren an der Vorderseite des Rostes aufgestellt und schirmten ihn zusätzlich vor Entdeckung ab. Allerdings war die Küche verlassen, wie ein kurzer Blick über den verkrusteten Rand eine Topfes ergab. Den Blick in den Topf vermied Celeborns Kriegshauptmann tunlichst. Es roch schon recht abstoßend und der Reinigungszustand des Kochgerätes ließ Schlimmes befürchten.

Haldir pfiff leise und prompt rieselte erst etwas Ruß aus dem Abzug, gefolgt von einem Paar Füße, die in wertvollen, völlig mit diesem schwarzen Schmier bedeckten Stiefeln steckten und eindeutig zu einem königlichen Gardehauptmann gehörten.

„Schlagt mich beim nächsten Mal nieder, wenn ich wieder mit einem derartigen Vorschlag komme", grollte Forlos, kaum war er gegenüber von Haldir auf dem Rost gelandet.

„Mit Vergnügen."

Die Antwort, die Forlos wohl auf der Zunge lag, blieb ungesagt. Sie hörten, wie die Küchentür aufflog, mit lautem Kichern jemand hereinkam und die Tür dann wieder zugeschlagen wurde. Beide drückten sich tiefer in die Ecken des Rostes und dank der dunklen Umhänge und des zusätzlich tarnenden Rußbelages mussten sie für die Person unsichtbar sein. Leises Schimpfen einer sehr jungen Frauenstimme erklang, dann war das Geräusch von Wasser zu hören, das geschöpft und umgefüllt wurde.

„Wo bleibst du denn?" Die Tür wurde erneut aufgemacht und wieder geschlossen. Diesmal war es eine männliche Stimme. „Ich warte auf dich."

„Der gnädige Herr will noch Tee", erwiderte die Frau bissig. „Er führt sich auf wie ein Hochwohlgeborener. Soll er sich doch seinen Tee alleine machen."

„Reg dich nicht auf, Evlyn", lachte der Mann. „Außerdem ist er verletzt. Du weißt, dass diese Mistkerle ihn angeschossen haben."

„Elbenpack."

Evlyn verlor sämtliche Sympathien bei Haldir, zumal es auch vorher nicht gerade viele gewesen waren. Er wünschte sie und ihren Besucher weit weg, am besten bis hinter die Grenzen Mordors. Evlyn tat ihm den Gefallen leider nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie kam an den Herd, stellte einen Kessel auf den Rost und machte sich dann daran, das Feuer nochmals zu schüren. Haldir presste sich flach an die Wand, verfluchte innerlich die erneute Rußschicht, die nun auch seinen gesamten Rücken bedecken würde und hoffte nur, dass das Teewasser sich nicht zierte und möglichst schnell kochte. Evlyn jedenfalls zierte sich zum Glück nur wenig. Von seiner etwas verkrümmten Position an der Seite der Esse hatte Haldir freien Ausblick auf einen wirklich enorm großzügigen Ausschnitt und ein Paar Männerhände, die von hinten die propere Taille umfassten und Marsdens Teeköchin sehr effektiv in ihrer Aufmerksamkeit fesselten.

Haldir tauschte einen gequälten Blick mit Forlos. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die beiden sich jetzt nicht wie die Karnickel aufführten und die Wartezeit hier vor dem Herd zu Dingen nutzten, die bei diesen heruntergekommenen Sterblichen allenfalls unappetitlich sein würden. Zumindest ersparten sie ihm auch noch den Anblick ihrer Betätigung.

„Heffner!" quiekte Evlyn mit völlig unglaubwürdiger Empörung. „Wenn jemand hereinkommt!"

„Und wenn schon."

Ja, das passte wirklich zu diesen beiden Gestalten. Haldir verdrehte leicht die Augen. Auf der anderen Seite verschränkte Forlos die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnten zwar beide nicht sehen, was da vor sich ging, aber sie konnten es hören und es bestätigte jedes Gerücht, was ihnen schon einmal zu Ohren gekommen war. Sterbliche lebten kurz und schnell und zwar in jeder Hinsicht. Außerdem waren sie laut dabei und wenig melodisch. Haldir schlechte Laune verstärkte sich, zumal die Hitze der angefachten Glut langsam aber sicher den ganzen Eisenrost erfasste und er sich fragte, wann die Sohlen seiner Stiefel anfangen würden, Feuer zu fangen.

Vom Küchentisch, so jedenfalls lokalisierte Haldirs feines und gequältes Gehör die Quelle der Geräusche, kam endlich ein finales Grunzen und Johlen, dann wurde Kleidung sortiert und die Köchin tauchte wieder am Rost auf, um mit einem Lappen den Kessel vom Herd zu nehmen. Noch etwas Geklapper folgte, untermalt von Gekicher und schließlich war wieder das Geräusch der sich öffnenden und schließenden Tür zu vernehmen.

Mit einem einzigen Sprung war Haldir von dem Rost herunter und schüttelte abwechselnd seine leicht erhitzten Füße. Forlos erging es nicht besser. Als das unangenehme Brennen unter ihren Füßen endlich aufhörte, schnaubte Forlos leicht. „Noch etwas länger und ich hätte sie beide mit einem Pfeil durchbohrt."

„Sie wären glücklich gestorben, scheint mir."

Die Küche war nicht gerade eine Offenbarung. Schmutziges Geschirr stapelte sich in Zubern, die mit einer braunen Brühe gefüllt waren und offenbar das Spülwasser darstellen sollten. In den Ecken gammelten Lebensmittel vor sich hin und in der Luft hing ein Geruch, der Haldir die Nase rümpfen ließ. Es war eine Mischung aus gebratenem Fleisch, verschimmeltem Gemüse und menschlichen Trieben. Mit nur einem Blick streiften die beiden Hauptmänner den großen, fleckigen Gesindetisch. Der Gedanke, zu was er eben zweckentfremdet wurde, ließ den Galadhrim die Lippen verziehen.

„Da raus", befand Forlos und deutete auf eine Tür, die nach ihrer Lage zur Westmauer des Turms führte. „Und zwar schnell."

o

* * *

o

tbc

**Mi-Ethirn** Ach menno, die Nummer ist ja besser als das Geschreibsel von mir. Da könnte man eine eigene Kurzgeschichte raus machen. So schön meldodramatisch und das Mädel fällt glatt auf den leidgeprüften Baum-Casanova rein.

Eine Neigung zum Floralen? Ich fall um, das klingt herrlich. Bist du dir sicher, dass du keine Haldir-Stories mehr schreiben willst? Es ist ein echter Verlust snief

**feanen**: Allen Nörglern zum Troste oder auch nicht, wie man es nimmt – im übernächsten Kapitel, das leider auch zugleich das letzte sein wird, es sei denn die Muse knutscht mich massiv zu Boden, kommt dann das Aufeinandertreffen von Erestor und Gilnín. Elronds eiskalter Blick gegen den armen Bob? Wie gemein…

**MoonyTatze** Jaja genau, du hast es so gewollt. Es hätte dich aber noch schlimmer treffen können. Stell dir nur vor, du wärst auch als Trollköder abgestellt worden. Stundenlang durch den Wald hetzen, während der Dicke hinter dir her ist und als Tröster nur Legolas oder die E² dabei.

Glorfindel weit weg…da nimmt man dann sogar Erestor. Davon abgesehen, dass ich Erestor auch ohne Glorfindel nehmen würden, um mal ehrlich zu sein. +hüstel+

Und die Hochspannungsleitung – mal eben an den Stadtrand fährt und sich diese Dinger genauer ansieht – die hängen aber ein wenig durch und lauter Piepmätze sitzen da so rum. Moony mit Spatzen im Haar und auf den Schultern.

**amicahelena**: Ich wage es nicht, dir zu widersprechen. Die Royal Tennenbaums aus Düsterwald in Reinkultur. Andererseits war das mit der Tür schon wieder verständlich. Wer rechnet schon damit, dass die wutschnaubende Angetraute nicht mal die Schlafzimmertür abschließt? Der Elb ist ein Elb der Tat, da wird eben nicht lange gefackelt.

Und Aristil war eben wieder nüchtern und hat sich vielleicht gar nicht getraut, mal für Haldir zu schwärmen. Versteh ich irgendwie nicht….+wandert grübelnd von dannen+

**iary**+Zita legt erstmal fröhliche Punktlandung auf dem Talanrand hin mit ihrem magischen Fliegerteppich.+ Cele! Methos! Lasst mich mitfeiern. Iary gibt einen aus, hat das Gröbste hinter sich.

Ich dacht mir so, ich hol den Methos II mal sofort selber ab, dann kann ich ihn ausgiebig in Onkel Celes Talan prüfen und bei Fehlern sofort an Ort und Stelle umtauschen. Und noch ein bisschen shoppen gehen. Einen Ereinion bitte, ja und den Elrond da hinten pack mir auch ein.

Und um eine Frage mal zu beantworten: figwit macht trolle kaputt. +grins+

**Erunya**: Mein Mitleid schleicht dir nach. Umzug und Arbeitswechsel ist ja nun nicht gerade die pure Entspannung. Hast du schon alles wiedergefunden oder gibt es immer noch Kisten, die ihre Geheimnisse für sich bewahren?

Haldir und Forlos brauchte ich mal etwas ernsthafter. Die beiden sind zwar meistens recht trocken und durch nichts zu erschüttern, aber andererseits sind sie ja auch nicht umsonst in solche Positionen aufgerückt. Etwas mehr ist von ihnen hier schon zu lesen. Sie bilden ja immerhin die dritte Angriffsreihe. Auch wenn sie sich gerade wie die Weihnachtsmänner aufgeführt haben. Ich glaub, mit dem Kapitel ist auch deine Frage beantwortet, was der Troll macht und wohin es die beiden Hauptmänner zieht.

Tja, der Plan der Großen Vier. Bis auf den kleinen Schönheitsfehler mit dem Troll wird er bestimmt funktionieren. Es ist ja nicht so, dass Elrond bösen Zungen zufolge in seiner frühen Zeit so wie Elladan war.

**Queen of Angmar**: Och, Figwit richtet auch schon genug Unheil an, wenn er einfach nur in Bruchtal bleibt und aufräumt. Der Junge macht das schon. Frag Elrond. Andererseits könnte er natürlich Denethor über die Klippe treiben, während Borzo versehentlich die Leuchtfeuer von Gondor entzündet, weil er sich ein paar Ratten braten will. Ja, man könnte wirklich so weiter machen.

Armer Thranduil? Armer Legolas? Haben dich die beiden Charmebolzen aus Düsterwald auch schon um den Finger gewickelt? Der eine als unglücklicher Ehemann und der andere mit seiner schrecklichen Kindheit +hüstel,räusper+. Und Aristil ist viel zu romantisch veranlagt, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, warum ein König in einem Gartenstapel-Stuhl Marke Valinor 2002 im Freien pennt.

**MoJa** Hast mich mal wieder erwischt. Das Haus Oropher genießt allerdings einen recht hohen Stellenwert und so schnell wird sich auch nix daran ändern. Deswegen verteidige ich hier jetzt mal den guten König. Wer konnte denn damit rechnen, dass sie nicht abgeschlossen hat? Erst sperrt sie ihn aus und dann lässt sie die Tür offen? Thranduil, dem alten Strategen, muss das absolut unverständlich sein.

Riskant und mutig – ja, das dürfte Elrond auch klar werden, wenn er erfährt, was da so alles mit dem Troll war. Aber der Elb hat Vertrauen in die nächste Generation. Er gibt ihnen eben eine Chance. Kinder sind die Zukunft…hm, vielleicht erklärt das, warum er später dann nach Valinor flüchtet.

Hestia braucht wohl Zeit. So schnell ändert man seine Meinung eher nicht, besonders, wenn man nix anderes gelernt hat. Sie kennt es eben nur so und ist ja auch bislang eher gut damit gefahren. Ob sie noch mehr Einsicht zeigen wird, bleibt abzuwarten. Aber einfach davonkommen lass ich sie auch nicht. Wer Elben angreift, muss auch das Echo vertragen können.


	24. Sie haben einen Troll!

**Disclaimer**Wie bereits erwähnt, liegen sämtliche Urheberrechte bei Tolkien oder seinen Erben. Ich habe nichts geklaut! Eigentlich eher geliehen, ohne zu fragen.

**o**

**A/N:** +räusper+ Aufgrund kurzfristiger Änderung in der Struktur, Teilung des Kapitels wegen eindeutiger Überlänge und Arbeitsüberlastung hat sich der Post etwas verzögert. Sorry.

**o**

**24. Kapitel: Sie haben einen Troll!**

o

Selbst hier im Wald war die Sommernacht warm und drückend. Trotzdem hing in diesen Mauern Kälte. Sie schien zwischen den großen, grauen Steinen zu leben, aus denen die Burg errichtet war. Fröstelnd zog Marsden die Schultern hoch und atmete sofort leise zischend ein, als sich die Verletzung in seiner Schulter meldete. Er hakte den Daumen im Gürtel ein, um den Arm zu entlasten und ließ weiter seinen Blick durch das schmale Fenster über den Burghof wandern.

Das also war seine Streitmacht – ein halb betrunkene Ansammlung gescheiterter Existenzen, die weder Vergangenheit noch Zukunft hatten. Sie hatten nicht einmal einen Glauben, außer den, den er ihnen gegeben hatte, als er sie um sich scharte. Schwächlinge waren sie allesamt, selbst die stärksten Kämpfer unter ihnen. Sie waren die Gedanken nicht wert, die er an sie verschwendete und dennoch verbrachte er nun schon Jahre mit ihnen. Hatte die meisten von ihnen selbst eingesammelt, sorgfältig ausgesucht nach dem Grad ihrer Verlorenheit. Marsden fragte sich, wann das alles ein Ende haben und er endlich in seine Heimat zurückkehren konnte, um die Belohnung zu erhalten, für die er das alles auf sich genommen hatte.

Ohne Anzuklopfen wurde die Tür aufgedrückt und Evlyn schob sich mit einem Tablett herein. „Dein Tee."

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie sie zögerte, einfach nur das Tablett abzustellen und sich wieder abzuwenden. „Was ist noch?"

„Das frage ich dich", brach es aus ihr heraus. „Worauf wartest du? Wir sollten längst nicht mehr hier sein. Die Elben werden kommen und-„

„Und was?" fragte er scharf und wandte sich ihr vollends zu. „Hast du etwa Angst vor ihnen? Du warst dabei, als sie durch meine Hand starben, hast sie genauso ausgeplündert wie alle anderen. Sie sind nichts Besonderes."

„Es werden diesmal Krieger kommen", flüsterte sie eingeschüchtert und fummelte mit den Bändern herum, die ihr Hemd hielten. Es gab kaum einen Mann in der Burg, der nicht schon einmal diese Bänder aufgezogen hatte.

Marsden verzog angewidert die Lippen. „Sie sind _alle_ Krieger."

Langsam schlenderte er zu dem Tisch, auf dem sie das Tablett abgesetzt hatte und nahm sich den Becher mit Tee. Es würde grauenhaft schmecken, wie alles, was diese Trampel zusammenmischten. Keiner von ihnen hatte eine Ahnung davon, wie man die Sinne berührte. Sie waren Abschaum.

„Warum können wir nicht einfach weiterziehen?"

Die Hand mit dem Becher verharrte mitten in der Luft. „Möchtest du das?"

„Wir alle wollen das", sagte sie kaum noch hörbar.

Der Schlag mit dem Handrücken traf sie unvorbereitet. Sie wurde zurückgeworfen fast bis zur Tür. Marsden musste dem Drang widerstehen, ihr nachzusetzen und ihr sein Messer über die Kehle zu ziehen. Stattdessen sah er nur zu, wie sie wimmernd zur Tür kroch und vor ihm flüchtete. Den Schmerz in seiner Schulter ignorierte er.

„Eure Meinung zählt nicht", zischte er in den leeren Raum, der vor langer Zeit wohl das Gemach des Burgherrn gewesen war. Noch immer zeugten die Überreste einst farbenprächtiger Wandteppiche vom Stolz seines Vorgängers, genau wie das große steinerne Wappen über dem Kamin, das einer längst in Vergessenheit geratenen Familie gehörte.

Die Ironie hob seine Laune und mit dem Becher in der Hand trat er wieder ans Fenster, um die Schar der Verlorenen zu betrachten, die im Schein der Feuer ihre unbedeutenden kleinen Leben feierten. Keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur die geringste Ahnung, was die Ehre einer Familie war. Und keiner von ihnen konnte sich auch nur ausmalen, was es hieß, diese Ehre zu verlieren. Dabeizustehen, wenn das Wappen zerbrochen, die Banner verbrannt und der Name geächtet wird.

_Feigheit vor dem Feind!_ Ecthelions Stimme klang wie ein Donnergrollen in Marsdens Ohren.

Er war noch jung gewesen, als die Schande über seine Familie kam. Sein Vater war ein Waldläufer des Südens, hoch angesehen und seine Familie fast so alt wie Gondor selbst. Marsden hatte sich nie vorstellen können, etwas anderes als ebenfalls ein Waldläufer zu werden. Gondor zu verteidigen, wie es seit Generationen Tradition war. Bis zu diesem Tag, an dem der Sohn des Statthalters nicht nur die Nachricht vom Tod des Vaters überbracht, sondern auch das Ende ihrer Ehre verkündet hatte. Marsden hatte nie wirklich erfahren können, was genau geschehen war und so hatte er sich aufgemacht nach Ithilien, wo angeblich die Ehre der Familie von seinem eigenen Vater angesichts einer Horde Orks verraten worden war.

Er war seinem Schicksal begegnet und er bereute nichts.

Marsden seufzte und die Linien in seinem Gesicht glätteten sich, um das strenge Gleichmaß edelsten Dunedain-Blutes wieder hervortreten zu lassen. _Nicht mehr lange. _Er hatte die Boten nach Süden geschickt. In einigen Wochen würde er die Antwort erhalten. Was konnte er noch mehr wollen, als das Leben Elronds, der jetzt bereits dem Tod näher als dem Leben sein musste und die Gewissheit, dass viele der Erstgeborenen den Weg in Mandos' Hallen gegangen waren? Was konnte sein dunkler Mentor sich noch wünschen?

Marsden hatte seinen Teil des Handels eingelöst und bald würde der winzige Teil Gondors, der Marsdens Familie gehörte, auch wieder in die Hände des rechtmäßigen Erben zurückfallen.

„Feigheit vor dem Feind", murmelte Marsden sinnend. „Ecthelion, du Narr, ich habe diesem Feind gegenüber gestanden und lebe immer noch. Er hat mich nicht angerührt."

Unruhe auf der Wehrmauer riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Er beugte sich weiter vor, um erkennen zu können, was da vorging. Über dem großen Holztor liefen einige der Wachen zusammen und gestikulierten aufgeregt nach unten. Andere im Hof rannten herbei und lösten den schweren Querriegel, der das Tor gegen Angreifer verschloss. Marsden holte sein Schwert und befestigte es an seinem Gürtel, während er darauf wartete, dass der Grund dieses Aufruhrs erschien. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, dann liefen drei seiner Männer in den Burghof.

„Angriff!" erklang es. „Wir werden angegriffen. Die Elben marschieren auf die Burg zu."

Einen Moment wollte Marsden es einfach nicht glauben. Es konnte nicht sein. Die Erstgeborenen konnten nicht wissen, wo ihr Unterschlupf war und für eine zufällige Suche war zuwenig Zeit vergangen. Verräter, es musste einen Verräter in ihrer Mitte geben. Marsden unterdrückte einen Wutschrei. Damit konnte er sich später beschäftigen.

Er beugte sich aus dem Fenster. „Schließt das Tor!" schrie er in den Hof herunter. „Alle zu den Waffen."

Die beiden schweren Holzflügel bewegten sich bereits wieder, als erneut Unruhe auf der Wehrmauer aufkam.

„Wartet!" brüllte eine der Wachen zu den Männern am Tor herunter. „Es kommen noch welche."

Marsden fühlte, wie sich ein ungutes Gefühl in seinem Brustkorb bildete. Irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches ging vor. Er hatte zu viel Erfahrung und zu gute Instinkte, um sich jetzt zu täuschen. Zwei weitere Männer rannten durch den Torbogen, kreideweiß vor Angst.

„Sie haben einen Troll!"

o

* * *

o

Elladan war beinahe dankbar, als sie auf die ersten Sterblichen trafen, die die Nähe von Marsdens Räubernest ankündigten. Zumindest bedeutete es, dass Hestia ihnen keine Lügen erzählt hatte, was andererseits dank der freundlichen Unterstützung der allzeit hilfsbereiten Tränkemischer aus Rhûnar ja auch unwahrscheinlich gewesen war.

Inzwischen hatte sich eine gewisse Routine eingestellt. Sie rannten vor dem Troll weg, er rannte ihnen hinterher. Man musste schon so beschränkt an Geistesgaben wie Raff sein, der dabei noch der schlaueste des Trolltrios gewesen war, um sich nicht Gedanken darüber zu machen, warum die Elben immer schön zusammen blieben und nicht einfach in den Tiefen des Waldes verschwanden, um der Jagd ein Ende zu machen. Elladan jedenfalls wünschte sich dringend ein wenig Abwechslung in diesem Spiel und die drei Burschen, die über dem Lagerfeuer ihr Abendessen brieten, als die Elben aus dem Dickicht trabten, kamen ihm gerade recht.

„Überlasst sie mir", verlangte er und zückte sein Schwert.

„Wenn du unbedingt willst", nickte Elrohir und lehnte sich an einen Baum. „Aber denk an Raff. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit."

„Wir könnten sie eine Weile entkommen lassen", schlug Legolas mit diesem irrwitzigen Lächeln vor, um das Elladan ihn wirklich beneidete. Offenbar wurde es in seiner Familie als besondere Methode der Einschüchterung harmloser Gemüter vererbt.

Auf die drei Räuber jedenfalls wirkte es. Sie waren zwar aufgesprungen, standen aber jetzt wie angewurzelt da und wussten wohl nicht so recht, was sie machen sollten.

„Jaja", meinte Elladan und ging langsam auf sie zu. „Das ist doch etwas ganz anderes, als harmlose Reisende auf dem Weg in den Westen zu überfallen. Einer gegen drei, das dürfte euch gefallen."

„Ihr seid auch drei", krächzte einer von ihnen und die Panik in seinen Augen verschaffte Elladan tiefe Genugtuung. „Einer ist doppelt."

„Wir sind nur Zuschauer", kam es von Elrohir.

Wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen zückten die Räuber ihre Schwerter und stürzten unter lautem Gebrüll vor. Es war beinahe lächerlich. Elladan stieß dem Mann zu seiner Linken das Schwert in die Brust, zog dem mittleren mit einer schwungvollen Fußbewegung die Beine unter dem Körper weg und sprang dann einfach über den Dritten hinweg. In der Luft machte er eine Rolle und kam sicher in Rücken des Angreifers wieder zum Stehen. Der Räuber machte noch einige Schritte, völlig verwirrt, wo sein Ziel abgeblieben sein mochte.

„Hier bin ich", half ihm Elladan auf die Sprünge.

„Hinter dir", bestätigte Elrohir und zeigte über die Schulter des Mannes. „Ich würde mich umdrehen."

„Darauf fall ich nicht rein", knurrte der Räuber und ging mit erhobenem Schwert auf Elrohir los. „Zauberei! Ihr seid Elben!"

„Dann eben nicht", meinte Elrohir achselzuckend. „Wir hatten dich gewarnt."

Es war der Gedanke an all die Toten, die nie ihren Weg zu den Grauen Anfurten gefunden hatten, die mehr Kraft in den Hieb legten, als Elladan eigentlich geplant hatte. Fast bis zum Heft fuhr das Schwert in den Rücken des Mannes und tötete ihn, bevor er auf die Knie sank und dann ganz zu Boden fiel.

Der Dritte! Elladan verdrängte mit langen Jahrhunderten der Übung die Rachgelüste, die ihn schon seit dem Unglück seiner Mutter immer wieder begleiteten. Er hätte sich wirklich keine Gedanken um den letzten Räuber machen sollen. Sein Sturz hatte ihn mitten in das Lagerfeuer befördert und er wälzte sich jetzt verzweifelt auf dem Rücken, um die Flammen zu ersticken, die seine Haare und seine Kleidung erfasst hatten. Elladan gab ihm einen Tritt, um ihn aus der Glut zu stoßen und beugte sich dann über ihn. „Wie viele meines Volkes hast du getötet?"

„Keinen", stieß der Verletzte schmerzverzerrt hervor. „Gnade."

Elladan zögerte. Es war nicht seine Art, einen am Boden liegenden Gegner abzuschlachten. „Von mir?"

„Raff kommt", verkündete Elrohir und nahm ihm damit die Entscheidung ab. „Wir sollten gehen."

Etwas unschlüssig machte Elladan zwei Schritte. Seine Begleiter kannten solches Zögern jedenfalls nicht. Sie fassten ihn an den Armen und zogen ihn mit sich. Gerade noch rechtzeitig verließen sie den Ort, bevor Raff in der ihm eigenen, lautstarken Art auf die Lichtung polterte.

„Essen", hörten sie ihn hinter sich grölen. „Frisches Essen."

Das nächste, was zu hören war, stammte aus der Kehle des überlebenden Räubers und war ein gellender Entsetzensschrei. Elladan wandte sich um und bereute es gleich darauf wieder. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Trolle genau wie Katzen mit ihrem Futter erst etwas spielten.

o

* * *

o

„Wie weit noch?"

Hestia duckte sich etwas unter Erestors kalter Stimme. „Eine Stunde, vielleicht weniger."

Glorfindel stimmte ihr im Stillen zu. Es entsprach der Beschreibung, die sie vom Standort der Burg gegeben hatte und der Wegstrecke, die bereits hinter ihnen lag. Wenn alles gut gegangen war, befanden sich die beiden Hauptmänner jetzt bereits in der Burg und versuchten zu finden, was Elrond zu ihrer aller Entsetzen dort vermutete. Raff sollte ebenfalls nicht mehr weit entfernt sein.

Etwas weiter vor ihnen tropfte wie ein grün-brauner Schatten einer von Thranduils Gardisten aus einem Baum. Er zupfte sich gelassen ein Blatt aus den Haaren und deutete vor seinem König eine leichte Verbeugung an. „Drei Wachen, vielleicht zweihundert Meter voraus."

„Haben sie uns bemerkt?" fragte Thranduil.

„Natürlich nicht, Hoheit. Sie sind nicht mehr sehr nüchtern, scheint mir."

Gildor räusperte sich leicht. „Ich denke, es wird langsam Zeit, dass unsere Ankunft gemeldet wird."

„Ah", machte Glorfindel mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Wir sind wahre Könner im lauten Anschleichen. Thranduil, schick doch Gaellas mit einer Handvoll Kekse voraus."

„Du nimmst mir die Worte aus dem Mund", bestätigte Thranduil in dem Überschwang, der einem Kampf zumeist voraus ging.

„Hauptsache, niemand nimmt Gaellas die Kekse weg."

Glorfindel drehte sich um, aber der Sprecher war nicht zu identifizieren. Alle Krieger hinter ihm zeigten völlig harmlose Mienen. Ausgenommen Gaellas natürlich, der hastig etwas in seine Gürteltasche zurückstopfte. Seine leicht aufgeplusterten Wangen verrieten ihn trotzdem.

„Gaellas!" Thranduil war völlig ungerührt. „Runterschlucken und dann rückt Ihr mit fünf weiteren Kriegern vor. Zeigt diesem Abschaum, dass wir da sind."

Fünf Krieger in direkter Nähe des Angesprochenen setzten sich ohne weitere Absprache in Bewegung. Die Waldelben harmonierten so gut miteinander, wie man es auch von Kriegern ihres Ranges erwarten konnte.

„Ich hoffe nur, die anderen sind schon da", murmelte Galen zweifelnd.

„Das werden wir merken", kommentierte Erestor und brachte Mornen mit einem Zungenschnalzen dazu, aus seinem leichten Dösen zu erwachen und weiterzugehen.

„Und wenn nicht?" fragte Estel.

„Dann sollten wir unsere Strategie überdenken."

Galen hustete überrascht. „Es gibt also keinen Plan B?"

„Plan B?" Erestor runzelte die Stirn und Glorfindel amüsierte sich prächtig.

„Ihr wisst schon: Plan B eben", rief der Rhûnar-Heiler und fuchtelte etwas nervös mit seinem Kampfstab herum. „Es gibt immer einen Plan B oder sogar einen Plan C."

„In Eurer Heimat womöglich", sagte Erestor noch immer scheinbar völlig verständnislos. „Bei uns hier gelingt bereits der erste Plan."

„So wie die von Elladan?"

Noch etwas hektischer und Galen hätte Thranduil seinen Kampfstab in die Seite gerammt. Legolas' Vater wich leicht aus und packte die Waffe dann an ihrem oberen Ende, kurz unterhalb der Silberhülse, die sich so schnell in die tödlichen Segmente teilen konnte. „Meister Galen, beruhigt Euch. Natürlich gibt es einen Plan B, wie Ihr es nennt."

„Tatsächlich?" Erestor wölbte die dunklen Brauen.

„Ja?" meinte Galen hoffnungsvoll.

Glorfindel wusste genau, was das seltsame Glimmen in Thranduils dunkelblauen Augen für eine Bedeutung hatte. Andererseits gönnte er ihm das kleine Vergnügen, Varyas besten Freund etwas aus der Fassung zu bringen. Die Ithildrim zeigten allesamt eine übergroße und außerdem unerklärliche Anhänglichkeit an den Sinda, die ihn schon in genug Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte und außerdem Thranduils Nerven und üblicherweise gut verborgene Gutmütigkeit arg strapazierte.

„Plan B", begann Thranduil mit sehr großer Ernsthaftigkeit und klopfte dem Heiler freundlich auf die Schulter. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, besteht Plan B darin, dass wir angreifen."

„Und?" drängte Galen, als nichts weiter kam. „Wir greifen doch sowieso an."

„Seht Ihr", lächelte Thranduil. „Plan B ist wie Plan A nur ohne Troll. Genial in seiner Schlichtheit."

„Ja, genial", murmelte Estel kopfschüttelnd.

„Jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder", behauptete Erestor mit einem nachdenklichen Nicken. „Und dann war da noch Plan C."

„Wie A – nur ohne Troll _und_ ohne Hauptmänner", grinste Glorfindel. „Mir fällt es auch gerade wieder ein."

Es dauerte leider nicht sehr lang und Galens Unruhe legte sich urplötzlich. Ein äußerst sadistisches Lächeln hob seine Mundwinkel. „Ich hoffe nur, keiner von Euch fängt sich eine Verletzung ein, die den Einsatz des einzigen, hier mitreitenden Heilers erforderlich macht."

„Ich bin überzeugt, Ihr werdet Euer Bestes geben", warnte ihn Erestor stirnrunzelnd.

Galen nickte. „Aber natürlich, Lord Erestor. Wie immer."

„Autsch", machte Estel. „Jetzt wird er gemein."

Reiter lenkten sie ab. Es war die Gruppe um Gaellas, die sich ihnen schnell näherte. Thranduils Krieger kaute nicht auf irgendetwas herum und das war wohl das deutlichste Zeichen, dass es nun mit der Ruhe vorbei war.

„Die Burg ist näher als erwartet, Hoheit", meldete er. „Wir haben die Wachen aufgescheucht und sie rennen bereits zurück. Einer unserer Späher meldete, dass aus Osten ebenfalls Unruhe aufkommt. Wenn wir dieses Tempo beibehalten, kommen wir kurz nach dem Troll dort an."

So war es geplant. Glorfindel wusste nicht warum, aber plötzlich überkam ihn das Gefühl, dass er etwas übersehen hatte, was wirklich wichtig war. Etwas, das über den Ausgang dieser Attacke entscheiden würde. Er behielt seine Bedenken für sich, so ungenau wie sie waren. Stattdessen bildete er mit Erestor und Thranduil zusammen die erste Reihe Reiter, die sich über den Weg hoch zur Burg bewegten. Wenn Hestias Angaben richtig waren, würde der Weg auf einem freien Gelände vor der Burganlage enden und den Elben ermöglichen, in breiter Front anzugreifen.

Wachsam prüften seine Augen immer wieder das Dickicht am Wegrand und die Baumkronen, ob von dort vielleicht doch ein Hinterhalt erfolgen würde. Eigentlich war es unwahrscheinlich, denn die Späher hätten jeden Sterblichen entdeckt und dennoch war es Glorfindels Ahnung, die ihn mit grimmiger Unruhe erfüllte.

Er war beinahe enttäuscht, als nichts passierte, was seine Befürchtungen bestätigte. Aber das war dann nur ein kurzer Moment, denn zuviel bot sich den staunenden Blicken der Neuankömmlinge dar, als sie den Punkt erreichten, von dem aus sie erstmals die alte, verwitterte Burganlage erkennen konnten.

o

* * *

o

Forlos wusste in dem Moment, in dem er den Fuß in den eigentlichen Wehrturm setzte, dass Elrond mit seinen Befürchtungen recht gehabt hatte. Er spürte die tiefe Verzweiflung, die sich in diesem Gebäude gefangen hatte, als würde er sie selber empfinden.

In den Schatten eines Durchgangs geduckt, rang er etwas nach Atem. Eigentlich wollte er nicht mehr weitergehen. Er hatte eine zu genaue Vorstellung davon, was die Zukunft für ihn und Haldir bereithielt.

„Sie sagte, es gäbe Keller", überlegte Haldir scheinbar ungerührt. „Habt Ihr Gilníns _Waffe_?"

Forlos nestelte an der größeren seiner Gürteltaschen herum. Die beiden Schließen daran waren zwar zuverlässig, aber bei weitem nicht so kompliziert, wie es ihm jetzt vorkam. Als ob seine Finger ihm nicht wirklich gehorchen wollten, versuchten sie, die Lederschlaufe über die kugelförmigen Silberknöpfe zu ziehen.

„Forlos", sagte Haldir leise und umfasste sein Handgelenk.

Der Tawarwaith hob den Kopf. Er wusste, dass er ihre kostbare Zeit verschwendete. Ausgerechnet jetzt zu versagen drohte, wo es wichtig war, dass ihr Vorhaben gelang.

„Wir können es nicht ungeschehen machen." Haldirs Worte bewiesen, dass auch er die Botschaft nicht überhört hatte. „Aber wir können es wenigstens beenden."

Der Galadhrim hatte Recht. Es brachte nichts, über Versäumnisse und Vergangenheit zu lamentieren. Das zumindest hatte er in Rhûnar gelernt. Mit neuer Entschlossenheit zückte er Gilníns exzentrischen Messingapparat. „Schicken wir sie zu Lorien."

„Hm?" machte Haldir irritiert und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich sagte ‚_zu'_ – nicht ‚_nach'_."

„Euer Glück. Ich dachte schon, Ihr hegt einen Groll gegen mich."

Vorsichtig und lautlos bewegten sie sich weiter durch die unterste Etage dieses Wehrturms. Ein angenehmer Ort war es nun wahrlich nicht, wie Forlos ohne große Überraschung feststellte. Wenn alle Mutmaßungen stimmten, hielten sich Marsden und seine Spießgesellen bereits eine ganze Zeit hier auf und man hätte erwarten können, dass sie sich entsprechend eingerichtet hätten. Ein Elb hätte es jedenfalls getan. Doch davon war nur wenig zu merken.

Zentraler Raum war der Eingangsbereich, von dem einige Durchgänge abgingen. Alles war mit einer dicken Dreckschicht bedeckt, Feuchtigkeit im Laufe der Jahre durch die unverschlossenen wenigen Fenster gekrochen. Auf den wahllos herumstehenden Überresten von schweren Holzmöbeln lag deutlicher Verfall. An der Rückwand der Halle hingen vor der grauen Bruchsteinwand noch die Fetzen eines großen Banners, die Farben ausgeblichen und mit einer Schicht Schimmel besetzt, der den Stoff nach und nach zersetzte. Forlos wunderte sich etwas, dass die Sterblichen das zuließen. Selbst sie mussten bei jedem Atemzug spüren, wie sich der Schimmel in der Lunge ausbreitete und Schaden anrichtete. Es war nicht gut, sich längere Zeit hier aufzuhalten.

Aber vielleicht war es genau das, was zu dieser Verlassenheit führte. Die Sterblichen benutzten diese Ebene wohl nur, um schnell den Treppenaufgang zu erreichen, der gegenüber der Position der beiden Elben hinaus in den nächsten Stock führte. Es knirschte leicht aus dieser Richtung und dann eilte die lebenslustige Köchin die Treppe herab. Sie hatte eine Hand auf ihre Wange gelegt, Tränen verschmierten ihr Gesicht und aus ihrem Mund kamen Beschimpfungen, die sogar Forlos noch sprachlos machten. Es schien, dass Marsden handgreiflich geworden war. Sicher nicht, weil sie ihn zurückgewiesen hatte. Forlos konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass diese Person überhaupt jemanden zurückwies.

Zielstrebig durchquerte sie die Halle und ging dabei an den beiden im Schatten wartenden Elben vorbei. Sie war so nah, dass sie sie hätten berühren können. Etwas, das nur im absoluten Notfall geschehen wäre. Ihr Weg führte sie hinaus durch die große Eingangstür, hinter der die Lagerfeuer und Silhouetten der übrigen Bewohner der Burganlage zu erkennen waren. Es schienen überhaupt nicht sehr viele Menschen das Gebäude selber zu bewohnen. Wenn Forlos die Geräusche ausgrenzte, die von draußen hereindrangen, war es im Turm selber sehr still.

„Ich denke, die Keller finden wir dort", verkündete Haldir gedämpft und zeigte an der Treppe vorbei auf einen dunklen Gang. Als Forlos fragend die Stirn runzelte, deutete er wortlos auf den Boden. In der dicken Dreckschicht waren Fußspuren deutlich zu erkennen. Drei Pfade hatten sich mehr oder weniger gebildet. Ein sehr breiter kam von der Eingangstür und führte beinahe direkt zu Treppe. Ein zweiter kam aus der Richtung, aus der auch die beiden Hauptmänner gekommen waren und ein dritter reichte von der Treppe in eben den Durchgang, den Haldir meinte. Im restlichen Dreck waren nur vereinzelt Spuren zu entdecken, die meisten davon eindeutig von Ratten und nicht von Menschen, obwohl sich Forlos nicht sicher war, ob es zwischen den beiden hier beheimateten Spezies überhaupt große Unterschiede gab.

Ein letzter Blick zur Eingangstür und dann glitten die beiden schnell und geräuschlos hinüber in den dunklen Bogen, der sie zu ihrem Ziel führen sollte. Niemand kam ihnen in die Quere und sie erreichten einen ebenso dunklen Gang, der bis vor eine schmale Holztür führte, die weit genug offen stand, dass die beiden Elben sich durch die Öffnung schieben konnten, ohne sie weiter bewegen zu müssen. Forlos war sich sicher, dass dieses Gebilde sonst entweder erbärmlich in den Angeln quietschen oder womöglich sogar ganz mit riesigem Getöse zusammenfallen würde.

Der Gang dahinter war eine Überraschung. Nicht der Gang selbst eigentlich, sondern eher der Geruch, der das Dunkel durchzog. Beide Elben hatten wohl damit gerechnet, dass es hier noch sehr viel stärker nach Schimmel und Unrat stinken würde, stattdessen empfing sie jedoch eine unverkennbare Mischung verschiedener Kräuter, die jeden anderen Geruch überdeckten. Wenn Forlos noch irgendeinen Zweifel gehabt hatte, dass sie finden würden, was sie befürchtete, so war dieser nun ausgelöscht.

Kalte Ruhe überkam ihm, während er langsam neben Haldir den nur spärlich beleuchteten Gang entlang ging, dann eine steile, schmale Steintreppe hinunterstieg und einen recht großzügigen Raum erreichte, in dem drei lange Tische voller Kräuterbündel, Tiegel, Flaschen und Ölbrenner herumstanden. Der Raum selber war leer und die Elben schritten schweigend an den Tischen entlang in dem Versuch herauszufinden, was genau dort zusammengebraut wurde.

Haldir zischelte leise und zog so Forlos' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Der Galadhrim hielt ein Stück Pergament hoch, das auf einem kleinen Stapel gelegen hatte. Teures Pergament, leicht angeknickt in der Mitte und bereits mit Löchern versehen, wo es später mit anderen zusammengenäht werden sollte.

„Vorsicht", flüsterte Forlos unwillkürlich und schüttelte dann sofort den Kopf. Haldir trug Handschuhe. Mit was auch immer dieses Pergament getränkt war, es würde ihm wohl wenig anhaben. „Wir sollten alles hier verbrennen."

„Aber nicht jetzt, sonst schneiden wir uns den Rückzug ab", sagte Haldir und zeigte auf eine schmale Holztür, die ebenfalls geöffnet war. „Da lang. Er kann nicht mehr weit sein."

Wenn das überhaupt möglich war, bewegten sie sich noch vorsichtiger. Eine gute Idee, wie sich gleich darauf herausstellte. Eine Weile ging es an leeren Kammern vorbei, die vom Verlies bis zum Vorratsraum alles sein konnten. Zu verfallen war ihr Zustand, um es jetzt noch erkennen zu können. Dann machte der Gang einen scharfen Knick und sie hörten Stimmen, leises Gemurmel und Gelächter.

„Zwei", befand Haldir und musterte zweifelnd Gilníns Messingspritze. „Sollen wir wirklich…?"

Forlos war erleichtert, dass der Galadhrim nicht auf diesem Ding beharrte. „Nein, ich bin dafür, sie umzubringen."

„Ganz meine Meinung", atmete Haldir auf und steckte die Spritze in seine Tasche zurück. „Verdient haben sie es sowieso. Also, leise und heimlich oder lieber anders?"

Die Wahl fiel eindeutig auf ‚lieber anders'. Ohne weiteres Wort nahmen die beiden ihre Bögen vom Rücken, legten Pfeile ein und bauten sich dann so schnell im Gang auf, dass die zwei Wachen an seinem hinteren Ende nur etwas verwundert guckten, dann die Münder öffneten und tot umfielen. Fast vor Schreck, aber die Pfeile in ihren Herzen waren wohl auch dafür verantwortlich.

Die beiden hatten eine schmale Holztür bewacht, die von außen mit einem Riegel und einer Eisenkette versehen war. Es gab nicht einmal eine Sichtluke in der Tür, soviel Angst hatten die Räuber wohl vor dem, der dahinter gefangen war. Forlos musterte etwas betrübt sein Schwert.

„Nur zu", erklärte Haldir und schob seine eigene Waffe betont lautstark in die Scheide zurück. „Ich bin sicher, Stahl aus Düsterwald hält das aus."

„Wieso? Befürchtet Ihr, Stahl aus Lothlorien taugt nur zum Brotschneiden und könnte zerbrechen?"

„Ihr wollt doch wohl nicht in dieser Lage über die Qualität unserer Waffenschmiede diskutieren?"

„Ich versuche nur, mein Schwert zu schützen. Es ist neu!"

„Ein Geschenk?"

„Ja." Forlos holte aus und hieb die Klinge auf die Eisenkette. Funken schlugen und eines der Kettenglieder zersprang in zwei Teile. „Meines Königs."

„Wie schön für Euch." Haldir atmete einmal tief durch, zerrte die Kette aus ihrem Ring und zog dann die Tür auf.

Dunkelheit erwartete sie, grauenhaft genug für den Gefangenen. Hastig holte Forlos eine der rußenden Wandfackeln und hielt sie in die enge Zelle, die sich hinter der Tür befand. Erst schien sie verlassen, doch dann entdeckte er die zusammengesunkene Gestalt ganz in eine Ecke gedrückt.

„Elbereth steh uns bei", murmelte Haldir und rang sichtlich um Fassung. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und betrat vorsichtig den Raum.

Forlos blieb an der Tür stehen, seine Aufmerksamkeit wechselte zwischen dem Gang und dem Verlies. Haldir war zwei Schritte vor dem Gefangenen stehen geblieben und dann langsam in die Hocke gegangen. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und strich ehemals dunkle, lange Haare zurück, die jetzt in verdreckten, glanzlosen Strähnen in das Gesicht des Elben hingen, der geblendet den Unterarm vor die Augen gehoben hatte.

„Herr", hörte man den Galadhrim-Hauptmann mit ungewohnter Sanftheit sagen. „Es ist vorbei und Zeit für Euch, nun zu gehen."

Zögernd senkte der andere den Arm und Forlos hatte das Gefühl, das Spiegelbild seiner eigenen Hoffnungslosigkeit lange Jahrhunderte zurück zu sehen. Es war nur ganz kurz, dann keimte so etwas wie Erkennen und damit verbunden auch neue Hoffnung auf.

„Haldir o Lorien." Wie ein leiser Windhauch füllten die Worte den Raum.

Celeborns Hauptmann nickte. Immer noch behutsam umfasste er die erbärmlich dünnen Schultern des Elben und zog ihn auf die Füße. Er hielt ihn fest, da er wohl der Standfestigkeit des Anderen nicht zu trauen schien. Aus gutem Grund, befand Forlos. Der Elb war geschwächt, Hunger, Dunkelheit und Kummer hatten ihn zu einem bleichen Schatten des Geschöpfes gemacht, das er einst gewesen sein musste.

„Wir bringen Euch nach Hause, Meister Ardalos. Lord Elrond wartet bereits voller Sorge auf Eure sichere Heimkehr."

Bruchtals Heiler, der schon seit Jahren die Passage in den Westen angetreten haben sollte, seufzte irgendwie erleichtert. „Er lebt?"

„Sicher. Es bedarf schon mehr als eines Buches, um ihn zu gefährden."

Forlos verbiss sich die Bemerkung, dass es allerdings nicht _sehr_ viel mehr bedurfte. Dieses Buch hatte Lord Elrond niedergestreckt und mehr Glück als alles andere war der Grund, dass er noch unter ihnen weilte. Aber Ardalos wäre wahrscheinlich in einzelne Teile zerfallen, wenn man ihm das jetzt mitgeteilt hätte. Auch so war der Elb nicht gerade in einem Zustand, der den Rückweg aus der Burg zu einem Spaziergang machen würde.

„Wir müssen noch etwas warten, bis wir endgültig die Burg verlassen können", erklärte Haldir, bevor er sich mit dem geschwächten Heiler in Bewegung setzte. „Das ist übrigens Hauptmann Forlos von der Leibgarde König Thranduils."

„Mein König war gerade zufällig da", beantwortete Forlos freundlich den verwunderten Blick von Ardalos. „Er lässt es sich ungern entgehen, Räuberpack auszuradieren. Es war also keine Mühe. Könnt Ihr laufen? Wir werden vielleicht etwas schneller unterwegs sein."

Ardalos verharrte mitten in der Bewegung und seine knochigen Hände klammerten sich mit unerwarteter Kraft in Haldirs Arm. „Wir können noch nicht gehen", hauchte er und wurde so bleich wie ein Laken. „Eru mag mir vergeben, dass es mir auch nur einen Atemzug nicht gegenwärtig war. Es ist die Erleichterung über eine Rettung, die mir schon nicht mehr möglich schien und auch die Freude, dass es meinen alten Freund Elrond gut geht…"

„Ich will nicht drängen", unterbrach Haldir den Heiler stirnrunzelnd. „Aber Ihr solltet wirklich zur Sache kommen."

„Ach verzeiht mir. Ich habe solange nicht mehr ohne Angst sprechen können."

„Meister Ardalos…" Auf Haldirs Wange zuckte ein Muskel. „Zur Sache!"

„Meliara, meine Gefährtin", stieß Ardalos hervor und Tränen füllten seine Augen. „Er hält sie gefangen."

„Wo?" blaffte Forlos. Er hatte es gewusst! Hatte es einfach gewusst, dass sie nicht hier reinspazieren, diesen unseligen Heiler einsammeln und wieder verschwinden würden. „Weiter oben im Turm?"

„Genau", nickte Ardalos müde. „Denkt Ihr denn, ich hätte ihm sonst das Geheimnis gegeben, das meinen alten Freund Elrond so gefährden würde?"

o

* * *

o

Das Auftauchen der Burgsilhouette im Licht des Vollmondes war das vereinbarte Zeichen, mit dem die Hetzjagd durch den Wald beendet wurde. Gleichzeitig tauchten die drei Elben zwischen den Stämmen der letzten Baumreihen vor dem freien Gelände ab. Raff, von seinem schnellen Imbiss mit neuem Tatendrang beflügelt, donnerte ungebremst an ihnen vorbei. Außerdem schien er Appetit bekommen zu haben, denn es interessierte ihn wohl überhaupt nicht mehr, wo die Elben abgeblieben waren, wenn sozusagen der Tisch beziehungsweise eine ganze Burg wie ein Festmahl auf ihn wartete.

Er grölte freudig auf und stürmte dann auf das Burgtor zu. Irgendwann war es sicher einmal stabil und fast uneinnehmbar gewesen, aber die Zeiten waren wohl schon etwas länger vorbei. Der Zahn der Zeit und Raffs beachtliche Körpermasse waren etwas, das auch das wehrhafteste Tor nicht wirklich lange aushielt.

„Ich gebe einem Troll Deckung", knurrte Legolas etwas irritiert. Er stand mittlerweile nicht mehr hinter einem Baum, sondern am Rand des offenen Geländes, den Bogen in den Händen und durchlöcherte all diejenigen, die Raff durch Pfeile oder auch kurzerhand mit aus der Wehrmauer entfernten Steinen bei seinem durchaus lobenswerten Tun behinderten, den Elben den Zugang zur Burg etwas zu erleichtern. Der Troll wusste zwar nicht, welchen unschätzbaren Dienst er den Kriegern Bruchtals und Düsterwalds erwies, aber irgendwo würde es irgendwann irgendjemand zur Kenntnis nehmen und die Verdammnis dieser Kreatur war vielleicht eintausend Jahre kürzer als ursprünglich geplant. Eine gute Tat jagte in dieser Nacht förmlich die nächste.

„Eigentlich könnten sie jetzt langsam auftauchen", nörgelte Elladan herum, der auch nicht mehr wirklich viele Pfeile in seinem Köcher hatte.

„Stell dich nicht so an", wies ihn Elrohir mit einem boshaften Lächeln zurecht. „Dann greifen wir eben alleine an. Bis wir drin sind, hat Raff sowieso die Hälfte der Räuber verspeist."

„Die andere Hälfte sind immer noch zu viele." Elladan stieß einen triumphierenden Laut aus. „Hah, hast du das gesehen, Bruder? Das waren zwei mit einem Pfeil."

„Sie standen hintereinander."

„Und? Mach mir das erstmal nach."

Auf der Mauer stolperte einer der Räuber schreiend zwischen seinen Kumpanen herum. Elladans Pfeil hatte ihm regelrecht die Leiche eines anderen Verteidigers an die Brust geheftet. Der Mann hatte wahrscheinlich nicht nur Schmerzen, sondern auch noch Panik. Jedenfalls war er nicht mehr fähig, zwischen vorne und hinten zu unterscheiden. Er stolperte voran, der Tote vor ihm verfing sich an einer Zinne und beide fielen über die Burgmauer.

„Der andere zählt nicht", behauptete Elrohir. „Er ist runtergefallen und nicht richtig getroffen worden."

„Natürlich zählt er!" protestierte Elladan gekränkt. „Ohne meinen Schuss wäre es schließlich nicht passiert."

„Ihr zählt doch wohl nicht im Ernst die toten Gegner?" erkundigte sich Legolas. „Das ist unglaublich."

„Stell dich nicht so an", grinsten die Zwillinge.

Das alte Tor gab auf. Und sofort darauf gab es auch nach. Splitter flogen regelrecht durch die Luft und selbst Raff war überrascht, mit welcher Wucht es nach innen aufflog. Er stolperte durch den Torweg und landete erst einmal auf dem Bauch.

„Unser Troll ist hingefallen", stöhnte Elladan. „Das ist so peinlich."

„Dann solltest du ihm wieder aufhelfen", ertönte eine vertraute Stimme voller Sarkasmus ein Stück hinter ihnen.

Die drei fuhren herum und sahen sich einer Phalanx aus berittenen Elben gegenüber, die zwischen der letzten Baumreihe erschienen war. Glorfindel, Thranduil und auch Erestor, von dem der Kommentar gekommen war, standen beinahe direkt vor ihnen. Ein Stück dahinter winkte Galen ihnen zu, den Halbarad und Estel in die Mitte genommen hatten.

„Wir haben schon überlegt, ohne euch anzufangen", meinte Elladan, der sich schnell wieder gefangen hatte. „War es nett unterwegs?"

„Sehr nett", meinte Glorfindel und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die Burg. „Und bei euch?"

„Höchst erfrischend", erzählte Elronds Erbe mit einem falschen Lächeln. „Es sind die Kleinigkeiten, die die ganze Sache doch mit Aufregung füllen."

„Wie ein Troll, der Sonnenlicht verträgt", ergänzte sein Bruder.

Legolas fing einen fragenden Blick seines Vaters auf und zuckte nur die Achseln. Das Objekt des Gesprächs hatte sich wenigstens wieder aufgerappelt und stampfte unversehrt und hungrig in den Burghof.

„Ein Bergtroll", vermutete Erestor nachdenklich. „So weit hier oben im Norden findet man sie gewöhnlich nicht. Sie stehen dem dunklen Herrscher sehr nah. Sie dienen ihm und er gibt ihnen Kraft."

„Ein nettes Rätsel für die Winterabende am Kamin", bemerkte Thranduil mit einem leicht ätzenden Unterton in der Stimme. „Wir sollten langsam angreifen, sonst ist der Troll wieder auf dem Rückweg nach Süden, bis wir zu einem Ergebnis gekommen sind."

„Die Ungeduld der Jugend", spottete Erestor, hielt aber gleichwohl Elladan die Hand hin, um ihn hinter sich auf sein Pferd zu ziehen.

Elrohir stieg hinter Glorfindel auf und Legolas fand seinen Platz hinter Thranduil, der ihm zuvor kurz und mit deutlicher Erleichterung über die Unversehrtheit seines Sprösslings zunickte. Aus dem Burghof war panische Schreie zu hören und auch die Verteidiger auf der Wehrmauer schienen völlig orientierungslos, gegen wen sie die Burg denn nun verteidigen sollten: den Troll oder die Elben. Die meisten entschieden sich für den Troll und so waren es nur wenige Pfeile, die den Angreifern entgegen schwirrten. Den meisten davon konnten sie problemlos ausweichen, kaum einer traf ins Ziel und wenn, richtete er nicht wirklich Schaden an. Die Rüstungen der Krieger waren ganz andere Herausforderungen gewöhnt, als die eher schwache Gegenwehr völlig verwirrter Strauchdiebe.

Gildor preschte mit dem Großteil der Krieger voran auf das Tor zu. Niemand machte ihm die Angriffsspitze streitig. Nicht nach dem, was ihm diese Sterblichen angetan hatten. Die anderen folgten etwas langsamer, umgeben von Leibwachen, die wohl gerade begriffen, in was ihre Fürsten sich stürzen wollten. Für Bedenken war es allerdings zu spät. Aus dem Sattel heraus deckten sie die verbliebenen Männer auf der Wehrmauer mit Pfeilen ein. Es war beinahe erbärmlich, wie die sich sofort duckten und dann versuchten, dem tödlichen Hagel zu entkommen.

Als die Elben den Burghof stürmten, hielt Raff schon blutige Ernte unter denen, die sich dort aufgehalten haben.

„Wo hat er eigentlich seine Keule?" wunderte sich Elladan.

Der riesige Troll wütete zwischen den Lagerfeuern und primitiven Unterkünften und es interessierte ihn nicht im Geringsten, wen er unter seinen Füßen zerquetschte oder förmlich mit bloßen Händen in Stücke riss. Raff brauchte keine Keule, denn Raff war in einem Blutrausch. Wer ihm gerade noch entkommen konnte, geriet in die Reichweite der Elbenschwerter. Gildor schien nicht bereit, Gnade walten zu lassen. Wann immer ihm oder einem seiner Krieger ein Sterblicher zu nahe kam, war das dessen Ende. Einzig die Frauen und einige der noch sehr jungen Wegelagerer, die eher noch Kinder waren, behielten ihr Leben.

Legolas stutzte bei dieser Beobachtung und sah sich dann um. „Wo ist eigentlich Hestia?"

„Irgendwo bei Erestor", knurrte Thranduil vor ihm. Düsterwalds König hatte zwar sein Schwert gezückt, beschränkte sich im Moment allerdings darauf, einem Halbwüchsigen, der mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung auf ihn losging, mit einem Tritt ins Gesicht die Nase zu brechen und ihn gleichzeitig ins Land der Träume zu schicken.

Hestia war eindeutig nicht bei Erestor. Elronds Seneschall hatte sein Pferd bereits bis vor zur Treppe des Wehrturms getrieben. Der Grund dafür war der Mann, der im Eingang des Turms erschienen war. Marsden schien die Lage im Burghof mit einem Blick zu erfassen. Er wirkte nur einen Moment noch unschlüssig, dann wich er wieder langsam in den Turm zurück. Allerdings nicht ohne vorher noch etwas zu unternehmen, das alle völlig unvorbereitet traf.

„Raff!" brüllte er aus voller Kehle und der Troll hielt inne. „Greif die Elben an, du schwachsinniger Trampel. Halt sie mir vom Leib!"

Nicht nur die Angreifer hielten völlig überrascht inne, auch die sterblichen Verteidiger, unter denen der Troll so gewütet hatte, erstarrten und wandten sich ihrem Anführer zu, der kurz den Blick aus seinen kalten Augen über sie schweifen ließ.

„Töten kannst du die Menschen nachher", ergänzte er dann und verschwand wieder im Turm.

o

* * *

o

**chris**: Langsam denke ich, dass sich Elrond nach diesem Abenteuer einen längeren Urlaub verdient hab. Die Entspannungsgeschichte hab ich schon fertig. Da kann er dann mal so richtig die Seele baumeln lassen und nur an sein Vergnügen denken.

Die Verwandtschaftverhältnisse kommen noch. Allerdings jetzt ein Kapitel später, weil ich das hier wegen Überlänge geteilt habe, was auch wiederum erklärt, warum es zu so nachtschlafender Zeit gepostet wurde.

**Abendsternchen**: Eigentlich hast du Recht. Figwit mag ja etwas schusselig sein, aber das tut seiner Entschlossenheit keinen Abbruch. Wenn der Chef den Troll raus haben will, dann kriegt der Chef den Troll eben raus. Egal, was es kostet. Super Sekretär. Auch haben will.

Das mit dem Schmetterling fand ich auch etwas äh sehr verspielt, um mal ganz ehrlich zu sein. Aber es hätte ja noch schlimmer kommen können: Bärchenstickerei auf der Robe oder so. Oder sie hätten ihm wirklich diese Henkelfrisur gegeben.

**Amicahelena**: Ach, im Grunde weiß Erestor den Burschen wohl ganz gut zu schätzen. Aber der Geheimelb kann das eben nicht richtig zeigen, sein goldenes Herz, seine innere Wärme…okay, ich hör auf, sonst taucht er hier auf und sticht mich ab.

Die beiden Hauptmänner sind echte Helden. Gehen meilenweit und stehen stundenlang, wenn es die Chefs wollen. Im Feuer, mein ich, im Feuer…

**Moony**** Tatze:** Ja, sie haben es geschafft. Sie schaffen es immer. Sie haben schließlich einen Plan. Einen von Elladan gelegentlich, aber das macht ja nix. Am Ende kommt was Gutes dabei raus. Ich schätze, Eru hat Mitleid und lässt sie überleben. Ohne gebrochene Handknochen und den ausufernden Einsatz sämtlicher später wieder anwesender Heiler.

Moony, bleib bei deinem Elb. Den anderen bring ich schon unter, keine Sorge +grinszufrieden+

**Annchen**: Fragen über Fragen, und ich hab hier keine einzige beantwortet. Sorry, so war das gar nicht geplant. Eigentlich war das hier das vorletzte Kapitel mit schon einigen Lösungen, aber diese Elben brauchen echt lange, um eine Burg zu erobern.

**Luna**: Eher Hauptmänner, die neue Stiefel brauchen. Gut, dass Elbenschuhwerk so gute Qualität hat. Hoffe ich jedenfalls inständig. Figwit ist wirklich ein recht Süßer, stell ich fest. Dabei sollte er eigentlich gar nicht so groß ins Spiel kommen. Naja, so kann man sich irren.

**Donnfindel**: Ich schätze, die Peepshow ist wirklich nix für Elben. Verzeihung, werter Krieger. Raff ist doch nur ein Bergtroll. Die vertragen wirklich Sonnenlicht, natürlich mit freundlicher Unterstützung des Sonnenschutzfaktors aus Mordor. Der hat ein Herz für Trolle und schenkt ihnen ein Leben an der Sonne. Gegenleistung wird erwartet +ggg+

**Aida**: Ich kenn ja das Verhältnis zwischen Gilnín und Erestor, ich bastel nur noch daran rum, wie ich das wohl beschreiben soll. Dabei erschien es mir am Anfang noch recht einfach, aber so langsam bekomm ich Schweißausbrüche. Aber gerade eben, wo ich das hier schreibe, ist mir wieder was eingefallen. Danke für das Review, mit der Antwort kam die Erleuchtung. Danke +rutsch auf Knien rum+

Weißt du, solange du nicht Haldir oder Forlos mit dieser Küchenschlampe verkuppeln willst, bin ich für alle Mutmaßungen offen. Andererseits hab ich für Forlos gerade eine Heiratsannonce in der Imladris Times aufgegeben und wollte erstmal abwarten, wer sich da so meldet. Und Haldir hat die Hoffnung auf Aristil wohl noch nicht ganz aufgegeben.

**Turamarth**: Das hab ich letztens auch festgestellt. Der Ernstheitsgrad steigert sich zusehends. Eigentlich ist es jetzt mal wieder Zeit für eine kürzere Heiler-Story, die aber fröhlicher ist. Das Kapitel hier ist ja auch nicht gerade eine rosa Wolke mit Elben drauf.

Naja, ich dachte, Elrond meinte, der Troll stürmt rein, sorgt für Unruhe unter den Sterblichen und löst sich dann in Luft auf. Oder so ähnlich zumindest. Man kann als großartiger Stratege nicht jede Einzelheit bedenken. Wer kommt schon darauf, dass es ein Bergtroll ist.

**Iary**: So, jetzt ist endgültig Schicht im Schacht. Methos wird umgetauscht gegen einen hm…hm…eine Celeborn bitte. Ich nehme im Notfall natürlich auch das Original. Dann kannst du deinen Unsterblichen Reiter wieder mit Bier abfüllen und ich ziehe mich mit dem Strohwitwer aus Lorien in einen lauschigen Talan zurück, um mal die Garantiebedingungen auszuhandeln und die Ware zu testen. Nur eine 8,0 – so was aber auch.

**Shelley**: Nix verhauen rute wegnimmt. Weißt du eigentlich, dass du meine ALLERERSTE Reviewerin warst, damals in längst vergangener Zeit. Hach sag und mal drückt.

Stümmt, wird oft und gern genommen. Auslöser war hier aber eigentlich mein Handspiegel im Badezimmer und mein bekloppter Kater, den ich mit dem Lichtfleck durch die Gegend gejagt habe. Der kleine Spinner kann sich stundenlang dranhalten.

Hestia ist jetzt erstmal weg. Kommt aber im nächsten wieder vor, die Arme. Gut geht es ihr da nicht und ich würd im Leben nicht mit ihr tauschen wollen.

**Queen of Angmar:** Na komm, der Überelb hat doch seine Stärken. Wenn er nicht die Ruhe behalte würde, wer dann? Stell dir nur mal die Nervenbelastung vor, unter der der ständig lebt. Die Zwillinge, Erestor auf Abwegen im Umland, Glorfindel auf Abwegen in Schlafzimmern, Figwit überhaupt nicht geistig anwesend und dann noch die Gäste aus Rhûnar. Konnte doch keiner ahnen, was die anrichten.

Varya übt wahrscheinlich, königlich zu sein. Dürfte erfahrungsgemäß schief gehen, schätze ich mal so. Das Chaos folgt ihr – wie du treffend bemerktest – wie ein Schatten.

**Amélie**: Findel, mein Herz. Das war eine schöne Story mit Elrond, gelle? Ich war ja hin und weg und hab den Elb mal in einem ganz anderen Lichte erblickt. Ja, da fing es an und wohin führte es wohl?

Du hättest ‚ehemals' idyllisches Tal schreiben sollen. Das hörte schon auf, als er den kleinen Dunadan von Arathorn aufgenommen hat und seine Bengels endlich etwas zum Spielen hatten. Sägeschwingender Figwit mag ja noch angehen, aber wirklich sägend? Die Vorstellung macht mich schaudern.

**feanen**: Hallo, Isländerin. Geht es dir endlich richtig gut? Schon den nächsten Urlaub geplant? Ich hab in den letzten Wochen ein paar tolle Krimis von einem Isländer gelesen. Die Beschreibung von Land und Leuten macht einen sehr neugierig.


	25. Plan D

**Disclaimer**Wie auch zuvor liegen sämtliche Urheberrechte bei Tolkien oder seinen Erben. Mir gehört herzlich wenig, aber Spaß macht es trotzdem, mit den Sachen anderer Leute zu spielen. Ich gebe es ja wieder ab!

**o**

**A/N:** Amélie hatte den Stress mit dem Findeln und ich danke ihr auf Knien. Und was Hestias Schicksal angeht, kam mir die Idee bei einer Bemerkung von Sarah. Danke an meine Helfer.

o

**25. Kapitel: Plan D**

o

Chaos war ein Wort, das in sehr milder Form beschrieb, was sich nach Marsdens Ankündigung im Burghof abspielte. Zu Beginn hatte es ja noch zwei recht genau definierte Fronten gegeben, die sich gebildet hatten. Zum einen war da der Troll, der gegen alle war, aber wohl die Sterblichen bevorzugte, weil sie einfacher zu erwischen waren und zum anderen die Elben, die sich vom Troll fernhielten und Marsdens Räuber attackierten. Mit Marsdens etwas überraschender Bekanntmachung, dass er auf gar keiner Seite stand und außerdem noch gemeinsame Sache mit Raff machte, verwischten sich die Linien doch ein wenig.

Galen machte erst einmal das für ihn Naheliegende – er stieg von seinem Pferd und schickte das Tier hinaus. Im Burghof war es nur gefährdet und er mochte sein Reittier wirklich sehr. Außerdem war es eines von Thranduils Pferden und er hatte damals bei seiner ersten Reise nach Imladris bereits eines verloren. So langsam würde Varyas König sonst den Eindruck bekommen, dass Rhûna mit Leihgaben nicht sehr sorgfältig umgingen und das wollte Galen nun wahrlich nicht.

Galens Füße hatten kaum den Boden berührt, da kesselten ihn drei hünenhafte Sterbliche ein. Wahrscheinlich versprachen sie sich bei ihm leichte Beute. Der Rhûnar-Heiler lächelte scheinheilig und stützte sich auf seinen Stab. „Drei gegen einen? Ist das nicht etwas unverschämt?"

Sie lachten. Galen unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Natürlich lachten sie. Er war kleiner als die anderen Elben, eindeutig kein Krieger und Sterbliche ihrer Kategorie gewöhnlich so intelligent wie ein leerer Putzeimer.

„Galen, brauchst du Hilfe?" rief ihm Estel zu, der genau wie die meisten anderen ebenfalls sein Reittier aus dem Getümmel geschickt hatte und einen kleinen Jungen am Kragen gepackt hatte, der wohl mit einem Knüppel auf ihn losgehen wollte. „Verzieh dich, du Bengel, bevor ich wirklich beleidigt bin."

„Nein, geht schon", wehrte Galen ab. „Und du?"

„Ha-ha!" machte Estel. Der Junge trat ihn heftig vors Schienbein und fing sich dafür eine schallende Ohrfeige ein. Der ganze Heldenmut fiel daraufhin in sich zusammen und der Bengel machte, dass er davon kam.

„Also dann", lächelte Galen strahlender als zuvor und wandte sich wieder seinen Angreifern zu, die kein Wort Sindarin verstanden hatten. „Wem soll ich denn nun als erstem das Genick brechen?"

Mangelnde Absprache war schon immer ein Hauptproblem der Sterblichen gewesen, stellte Galen nicht zum ersten Mal fest. Entweder hätten sie sich einzeln auf ihn stürzen sollen – was er nicht wirklich für empfehlenswert hielt – oder alle gemeinsam auf den vermeintlich kleineren Gegner losgehen müssen, was er eigentlich auch nicht für eine gute Idee hielt, aber kämpfende Menschen sollte man bekanntlich nicht aufhalten. Seine speziellen Gegner entschieden sich für den krummen Kompromiss, dass sich erst einmal zwei den zierlichen, zerbrechlichen Elb vornehmen würden, während der Dritte gemütlich am Rand herumstand und den Troll im Auge behielt. Besagter zierlicher und ach so zerbrechlicher Elb drehte wie zur Warnung den Kampfstab in der Hand und brachte ihn vor sich waagerecht in der Luft zum Halt.

„Willst du uns mit deinem verzierten Stöckchen hauen?" prustete einer, der sich durch eine von bläulichen Adern durchzogene Knollennase auszeichnete.

„Das hatte ich vor", erklärte Galen auf Westron. Zeitgleich schnellte die eine Spitze des Stabes vor und traf den Sprecher vor den Kehlkopf. Röchelnd brach er in die Knie, die Hände fuhren hoch zu seiner Kehle.

Galen konnte solche Schläge kontrollieren. Sie vermochten seine Gegner sofort ins Reich der Träume schicken oder ersticken lassen, so wie diesen hier. Caranir, von dem er die Fähigkeiten durch einen eher dunklen Tausch Enachs erhalten hatte, war ein wahrer Meister mit dieser Waffe gewesen.

„Uah", machte der zweite Held, der sich gleich seiner eigenen Sterblichkeit kurz aber deutlich bewusst werden würde und stürzte mit einem recht schmuddeligen Schwert in der Hand auf den Ithildrim zu.

„Bitte?" erkundigte sich Galen höflich.

Eine Antwort bekam er nicht. Es mochte daran liegen, dass der Stab wieder in Bewegung gesetzt wurde, immer noch ohne Klingen, und in schneller Folge die Gliedmaßen des Angreifers zertrümmerte, bevor er den Schädel brach.

„Galen, hör auf, hier rumzuspielen." Estel spießte den Dritten, der sich eigentlich eher davonmachen wollte, mit seinem Schwert auf, packte Galen an der Schulter und zerrte ihn mit sich. „Glorfindel will, dass wir Erestor Rückendeckung geben. Der Seneschall ist alleine in den Wehrturm gestürmt."

Überrascht war Galen nicht unbedingt davon, eher von der Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet er und Estel Gilníns Ebenbild als Eskorte dienen sollten. Da hätte er doch schon mehr damit gerechnet, dass man die Zwillinge oder Legolas für diese Aufgabe auswählen würde.

Die drei gesellten sich an der Treppe zu ihnen und Galen seufzte. Soviel dazu, was man Estel und ihm zutraute. Er ließ noch einen Blick über den Burghof schweifen. Verletzte, die seiner Hilfe bedurften, waren keine zu erspähen. Vielen der Räuber ging es zwar nicht gerade sehr gut, aber Galen war noch nicht in der Stimmung, auch nur eine Messerspitze seiner guten Mordor-Paste oder geschweige denn seine eigenen Kräfte an sie zu verschwenden.

„Verriegelt", erklärte Elladan, der an dem großen Eisenring an der Holztür des Wehrturms gedreht hatte. „Der Mistkerl hat sich eingeschlossen."

Sie waren nicht die einzigen, die in den Turm hineinwollten. Einige Frauen und auch sehr junge Sterbliche drängten sich an der Wand neben dem Eingang, Todesangst spiegelte sich auf ihren Gesichtern. Galen lächelte einem Mädchen aufmunternd zu, aber das halbe Kind starrte ihn erschrocken an und drückte sich an die Frau neben sich.

„Dann eben nicht", murmelte Galen finster und machte sich mit den vier anderen daran, die Tür einzutreten. Es war überhaupt nicht das, was er unter einer angenehmen Beschäftigung verstand. Die Burg mochte ja etwas marode sein, aber die Tür keinesfalls. Ein solides Bollwerk aus dicken Eichenplanken, dem der Zahn der Zeit so rein gar nichts angehabt hatte.

„Wir sollten deinen Vater rufen, Legolas", ächzte Elladan, während er sich zur Abwechslung mal mit der Schulter dagegen warf. „Ich habe gehört, er kennt sich damit aus, Türen einzutreten."

„Noch ein Wort und ich benutze dich als Rammbock!" zischelte Legolas.

Jedenfalls gab ihnen die Stichelei neuen Schwung. Beim nächsten Anlauf knirschte es verdächtig und ein paar weitere Tritte brachen zumindest das Schloss aus dem Rahmen. Gemeinsam stürmten sie in eine reichlich verlassene Eingangshalle und standen einen Moment unschlüssig da.

„Eine Frage beschäftigt mich allerdings", kam es von Estel. „Warum hat Erestor die Tür hinter sich verschlossen?"

„Das war er nicht." Mit diesen Worten spurtete Elrohir los, genau auf einen Durchgang zu, der von modrigen, schweren Vorhängen umrahmt war. Es staubte, als der Elb sich hineinstürzte, dann ertönte ein schriller Schrei und Elrohir tauchte wieder auf. Er hatte eine sehr vertraute Gestalt bei den Haaren gefasst und zerrte sie unsanft neben sich her.

„Das verlorene Schaf ist wieder aufgetaucht", meinte Elladan grimmig. „Und noch genauso dumm wie vorher."

„Ich könnte sie töten", schlug Galen nur halb im Scherz vor. „Dann lässt sie ihre Finger von den Schlössern."

„Dafür reicht es, wenn du ihr die Hände brichst", schränkte Legolas ein.

„Ihr macht alles kaputt!" schrie Hestia mit überschlagender Stimme. „Alles wird zerstört. Warum lasst ihr uns nicht in Ruhe?"

Galen verzichtete darauf, ihr gewisse logische Brüche in diesen Vorwürfen deutlich zu machen. Er hatte eigentlich wirklich Lust, ihr weh zu tun. Und zwar richtig! Andererseits sollte man das vielleicht besser Erestor überlassen. Vorausgesetzt, sie fanden ihn auch.

„Führ uns zu Marsden", befahl Elladan gerade sehr unfreundlich und sein Bruder unterstrich die elbische Bitte mit einem erneuten Zerren an ihren Haaren.

Es wurde ohnehin Zeit, diese Halle zu verlassen. Offenbar waren hinter ihnen die Burgbewohner zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es im Wehrturm wohl noch am sichersten für sie war. Mehr und mehr Menschen drängten hinein. Noch waren die meisten von ihnen Frauen und Halbwüchsige, aber es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis auch die Männer nachkamen, die jetzt noch draußen gegen den Troll und die Elben anrannten.

o

* * *

o

Das erste Stockwerk des Wehrturms ignorierte er. Erestor war sich sicher, dass Marsden sich nicht hier verschanzen würde. Schnell nahm er die ausgetretenen, staubigen Stufen in diesem recht großzügigen Treppenhaus, bis er den letzten Absatz unterhalb des zweiten Stockwerks erreicht hatte. Dann blieb er stehen und lauschte. Wirkliche Stille existierte nicht. Jedenfalls war sie Erestor noch niemals begegnet und er lebte wahrlich schon lange.

Es mochte vielleicht hier ruhig erscheinen, aber noch immer drangen von draußen die Geräusche eines zunehmend hektischeren Kampfes gegen Raff herein. Dazu kam noch der Schlag seines eigenen Herzens, das Geräusch, mit dem er die Luft in seine Lungen sog und all die anderen leisen Zeichen, dass Bewegung in diesem Gemäuer war.

Erestor blendete diese Geräusche aus, wie er es immer machte, wenn er etwas ganz Bestimmtes zu erfassen suchte. Ruhe senkte sich um ihn, bis er die Schritte vernahm, die sich sehr leise durch dieses Stockwerk bewegten. Naurcrist lag locker in seiner Hand, die Spitze zeigte zum Boden, als sich Erestor langsam nach links wandte und auf die Quelle der Schritte zuging. Dieser Ort war eine seltsam unwirkliche Mischung aus bewohnten Bereichen und dem Verfall langer Jahrhunderte. Licht brannte in einigen Wandfackeln, andere waren schon vor ewigen Zeiten aus ihren Halterungen gebrochen. Manche der Türen standen offen und enthüllten den Blick in verlassene Räume. Es gab Kisten und Körbe, aus denen Stoffe oder auch nur einfache Gebrauchsgegenstände heraus quollen.

Erestors kontrollierter Zorn regte sich jedes Mal, wenn seine Augen auf elbische Muster und Farben fielen, die trotz der Düsterkeit dieses Ortes soviel Licht in sich trugen. Sie gehörten nicht hierher. Die Seelen der Toten schienen in ihrer Nähe darauf zu warten, dass ihnen endlich Gerechtigkeit widerfuhr. Rache, würde Elrond es mit leichter Missbilligung nennen. Erestor empfand es als reine Konsequenz.

Der Gang führte zu einer Tür, die halb aufstand. Der helle Schein mehrerer Fackeln warf lebhafte Schatten auf den Steinboden. Erestor verlangsamte seine Schritte. Wachsam ging er nahe der linken Wand weiter auf sein Ziel zu. Die Geräusche hatten sich verändert. Marsden schien hastig etwas zusammenzuraffen, es klirrte gelegentlich und die Schatten tanzten, wenn er an den Fackeln vorbeilief. Marsden machte sich bereit, diesen Ort zu verlassen. Nun, dagegen hatte Erestor nicht einmal etwas einzuwenden. Marsden würde die Burg verlassen, seine Seele zumindest, nachdem Erestor sein erbärmliches Leben beendet hatte.

Es wurde Zeit. Erestor drückte langsam mit der Schwertspitze die Tür auf. Wenn er noch länger wartete, würde hier sonst ein Trupp wohlmeinender Helfer auftauchen, die ihm das Vergnügen nahmen, Marsdens Tod zu einer ganz persönlichen Angelegenheit zu machen.

Marsden stand auf der türabgewandten Seite eines breiten Bettes und war gerade dabei, einen dunklen Mantel wie ihn die Waldläufer trugen, zu einer Rolle zusammenzubinden. Aus den Augenwinkeln musste er die Bewegung der Tür bemerkt haben, denn er erstarrte für einen Augenblick, hob den Kopf und kurz verzerrten sich seine Gesichtszüge in einem Anflug von Furcht. Dann deckte sich unverhohlene Abneigung über dieses Gefühl, das dennoch tief in Marsdens Innern noch vorhanden sein musste.

„Erestor!" stieß er hervor. „Hat es dir nicht gereicht?"

Erestor blieb auf der Türschwelle stehen, Naurcrists Spitze war diesmal auf Marsden gerichtet. „Es reichte vollkommen", sagte er leise. „Eigentlich war es schon zuviel. Ich denke sogar, dass wir es beenden sollten."

„Hier? In einem Kampf?" Marsden schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich werde nicht gegen dich antreten. So verrückt bin ich nicht."

„Und ich glaube nicht, dass du eine andere Wahl hast." Erestor unterdrückte ein Stirnrunzeln. Marsden strömte noch immer genug Zuversicht aus, dass er diesen Raum lebend verlassen würde. „Denkst du, dein Troll wird dir helfen?"

„MEIN Troll", meinte der Dúnadan betont. „wird mir allerdings helfen. Es ist seine Aufgabe, mich wieder heil zu seinem Herrn zu bringen, damit ich ihm erzählen kann, dass ich Erfolg hatte."

Erestor machte einen weiteren Schritt in den Raum hinein. Eher am Rande registrierte er, dass Marsden sich nicht mit den Schätzen seiner Raubzüge umgeben hatte. Es passte nicht zu dem Bild, das er sich von ihm gemacht hatte. „Erfolg womit?"

„Tote Elben", erklärte Marsden und legte sich ungerührt die Packrolle über die Schulter. „Ein Elb hat ihn ganz besonders interessiert. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, ich müsste selbst auf Elrond losgehen. Kein sehr angenehmer Gedanke, aber dann kam mir doch der pure Zufall zu Hilfe."

„Das Buch", nickte Erestor mit der letzten Gewissheit, die ihm noch gefehlt hatte. „Wie…?"

„Ich hatte Hilfe", grinste Marsden. Überraschend beugte er sich nach unten und als er sich wieder aufrichtete, zerrte er etwas mit sich, das Erestor endgültig aus dem Konzept brachte. „Mein Abschiedsgeschenk!"

Der leblose Körper einer Elbin, durch den Raum geschleudert wie eine gewichtslose Puppe, kam auf Erestor zu. In einem Reflex griff er zu und fing sie auf, Naurcrist polterte zu Boden, Marsden lachte laut auf und Erestor fluchte, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, die Elbin an sich zu drücken und sie vor dem Angriff zu schützen, der nun eigentlich folgen musste.

Als er nach kurzem Zögern den Kopf wieder hob, sah er nur noch, wie Marsden durch eines der Fenster verschwand. Erestor wollte ihm schon nachsetzen, als sich eine Hand fest in das Wildleder seines Hemdes krallte und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das vorher so leblose Geschöpf in seinen Armen zog.

„Erestor." Vertraute Züge spiegelten eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und tiefer Trauer wieder. „Wir haben Schreckliches getan."

„Ich weiß", knurrte er nur und brachte sie zum Bett. „Macht Euch keine Sorgen, es ist nichts geschehen."

„Ich wollte sterben", flüsterte Ardalos' Gefährtin. Sie schien Erestors Worte überhaupt nicht wirklich zu hören. „Aber er hat gedroht, Ardalos fürchterliche Qualen zuzufügen."

„Was er auch getan hätte." Erestor versuchte, ihre Hand von seiner Kleidung zu lösen. Er wollte Marsden nachsetzen. Meliaras Verzweiflung schmerzte ihn, aber Marsden zu stellen war jetzt wichtiger. „Beruhigt Euch, Meliara. Elrond ist unversehrt. Ich bitte Euch,…"

Sie hörte ihm wirklich nicht zu. Zwei Jahre in Marsdens Gewalt hatten ihrem Körper und ihrem Geist zugesetzt. Erestor kämpfte mit sich. Meliara einfach hier schutzlos zurückzulassen, widerstrebte ihm. Aber es widerstrebte ihm auch, dass Marsden entkommen sollte. Zornig bemerkte er, wie sich der Knoten eines Elbenseils an der Mittelstrebe des Fensters löste. Marsden hatte bereits sicheren Boden erreicht. Mit jedem Atemzug schwand die Chance, dass er ihn noch zu fassen bekam.

„Ich übernehme das."

Erestor hätte sich nicht träumen lassen, einmal so erleichtert über das Auftauchen des Rhûnar-Heilers zu sein. Galen glitt an seine Seite, beugte sich über die Elbin und umfasste sanft ihr Handgelenk. Beinahe sofort löste sich der Griff an Erestors Kleidung.

„Es geht ihr gut", erklärte der Heiler und reagierte auf Erestors zweifelndes Stirnrunzeln mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Glaubt mir. Sie braucht nur etwas Ruhe und die Gewissheit, dass es ihrem Gefährten gut geht."

Mehr wollte Erestor gar nicht hören. Er fing sein Schwert auf, das Elladan ihm zuwarf und rannte zum Fenster. Weit vorgebeugt versuchte er zu erfassen, wohin Marsden von hier aus verschwunden war. Der Sterbliche hatte sich nicht bis zum Burghof abgeseilt, das war nicht nötig gewesen. Ganz in der Nähe verlief die Wehrmauer, etwa in Höhe des ersten Stockwerkes. Erestors Blick folgte ihrem Verlauf und er zischelte leise, als er Marsden entdeckte, der leicht geduckt im Schatten der Mauerkrone auf den Troll zulief. Raff wütete immer noch im Hof, in dem sich fast nur noch Elben aufhielten und versuchten, ihm den Garaus zu machen.

„Müsste gelingen", meinte Legolas, der sich neben ihm aus dem Fenster lehnte. „Die Entfernung ist nicht so groß."

„Ich bin kein Waldelb, der von Baum zu Baum hüpft."

„Nein, das wohl nicht. Andererseits haben wir nun mal kein Seil, Euch bleibt also sowieso keine andere Wahl", lächelte Thranduils Sohn. „Gebt mir Eure Hand, ich schwinge Euch hinüber."

Erestor hatte nicht die Zeit, mit Legolas zu diskutieren. Außerdem sollte ein Elb, der mit großer Leidenschaft in Bäumen herumkletterte, einen gewissen Erfahrungsvorsprung haben. Er verstaute Naurcrist in seiner Hülle, sprang auf den Fenstersims und Legolas packte seinen rechten Unterarm. Dann ließ sich Erestor aus dem Fenster hinaus. Sofort begann der Tawarwaith, ihn mit immer stärkerem Schwung Richtung Wehrmauer zu pendeln. Erestor stieß sich mit den Füßen an der Außenmauer des Turms ab.

„Springt!" befahl Legolas dann.

Der Griff löste sich, Erestor segelte durch die Luft und sah die Wehrmauer auf sich zukommen. Er landete unmittelbar vor einer zerbröckelten Zinne, über die er fast hinweg gestolpert wäre, wenn er nicht die Arme zu den Seiten ausgestreckt und sich an den noch intakten Zinnen daneben abgestützt hätte. Ein Sturz über die Wehrmauer an dieser Stelle hätte sämtliche Rachepläne bis auf die Zeit nach seinem Aufenthalt in Mandos' Hallen verschoben. Es ging wirklich tief nach unten.

Erestor fuhr herum und rannte los, um Marsden noch rechtzeitig zu erwischen.

o

* * *

o

„Was willst du?" donnerte Thranduil einen Angreifer an, der mit einem Schwert in der Hand auf ihn zukam. „Kümmere dich lieber um den Troll!"

Verblüfft starrte ihn der Mann an, ließ seinen Blick über die beeindruckende Gestalt des Elbenkönigs gleiten, das blutbefleckte Schwert in dessen Hand und den Ausdruck unendlicher Überheblichkeit auf diesem perfekten Gesicht. Schließlich kam er wohl zu dem einzig richtigen Ergebnis: ein Kampf mit einem Troll war immer noch aussichtsreicher als einer mit diesem Elb.

„Man sollte es nicht für möglich halten", schimpfte Thranduil und gesellte sich wieder zu Glorfindel, der an einem großen Weinfass lehnte, das Schwert zwar in der Hand, aber nicht wirklich im Kampf verstrickt. „Ich frage mich, wie dieser Haufen Schwachsinniger es überhaupt geschafft hat, Gildor fast zu töten."

„Überzahl und Überraschung", vermutete Glorfindel und untersuchte den Inhalt des Fasses neben seinem Standplatz. _Bier_, stellte er fest und furchte die Stirn. „Bei Überraschung fällt mir ein – hast du schon mal richtiges Bier getrunken?"

Thranduils rechte Augenbraue wanderte spöttisch nach oben. „Haben Zwerge Bärte?"

Glorfindel kam nicht zu einer Antwort. An ihm vorbei stürmte mit heftigem Geschrei ein Junge. Der Halbwüchsige war offenbar bereit, sich nur mit einem Stück Feuerholz in der Hand in den Kampf und insbesondere auf den Troll zu stürzen, der an der Wehrmauer gegenüber gerade einen Holzschuppen auseinander nahm. Glorfindel fing den Jungen am Kragen ein und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Und wo wollen wir hin?"

„Da", stammelte der magere Bursche und deutete leicht hysterisch auf Raff.

„Nein", widersprach Glorfindel wieder in schön langsamem Westron. „Da gehen nur richtige Krieger hin. Du gehst in den Wehrturm. Verstanden?"

Gehorsam nickte der Junge und Glorfindel ließ ihn mit einem kleinen Seufzer wieder los.

„Irgendetwas läuft nicht so, wie es eigentlich sollte", philosophierte Thranduil und klaubte einen Zinnbecher vom Boden auf. Er wischte ihn mit einem Zipfel seiner Jacke aus, betrachtete ihn nochmals prüfend und tauchte ihn dann in das Bierfass, dessen Deckel bereits bei Raffs erstem Rundgang durch den Burghof verrutscht war.

Glorfindel sagte dazu nichts, sondern suchte sich lieber einen eigenen Becher. Thranduil hatte schließlich Recht. Sie waren hergekommen, um diesem Räubernest den Garaus zu machen. Das würde zwar auch das Endergebnis sein, aber seitdem Glorfindel von der Bekanntschaft zwischen Marsden und Raff wusste, fehlte ihm der nötige Antrieb, wie ein Rachegeist unter den Gefolgsleuten dieses Mannes zu wüten. Die Überraschung dieser Menschen, als ihr eigener Anführer sie einfach so fallen ließ, hatte seinen Drang nach Vergeltung sehr plötzlich gedämpft.

Außerdem kam Gildor mit seinen Kriegern auch ohne ihn zurecht. Prüfend ließ er den Blick wieder über den Burghof schweifen. Es hatte sich eine Art Flüchtlingsstrom Richtung Wehrturm gebildet. Vor gar nicht allzu vielen Minuten hatten die hoffnungsvollen Abkömmlinge großer Fürstenhäuser der Elben und Menschen einschließlich des immer für den Notfall anwesenden Heilers endlich die Tür aufgebrochen und waren in dem Gemäuer verschwunden. Direkt nach ihnen hatten die Sterblichen begonnen, sich ebenfalls zurückzuziehen. Zuerst nur die Frauen und Kinder, von denen es deprimierend viele unter Marsdens Trupp gab. Kein Ziel für die elbischen Krieger, auch wenn gerade die Halbwüchsigen sich noch mit mehr Elan in den Kampf stürzen wollten als die gestandenen Männer.

Von denen waren allerdings auch nicht mehr wirklich viele übrig. Einige hatten sich tatsächlich in die Wälder davon gemacht, andere mit mehr Mut waren auf die Elben losgegangen und lagen nun in ihrem eigenen Blut auf dem Burghof. Dann war noch ein Teil übrig geblieben, der sich mit fast schon bewundernswerter Verzweiflung an Raff versuchte. Nur noch eine Handvoll versuchte, die Elben selber anzugreifen.

Keine wirklich gute Idee, wie Thranduil gerade wieder bewies. Er war es offenbar auch müde, diese elenden Gestalten abzustechen. „Halt das mal", meinte er zu Glorfindel und drückte ihm seinen Bierkrug in die Hand. Dann packte er zwei anstürmende Räuber an den Haaren und stieß sie mit den Köpfen zusammen.

„Soviel Nachsicht", spottete Glorfindel.

„Bist du dir sicher?" Thranduil nahm seinen Bierkrug wieder in Empfang und lächelte böse.

Das wiederum veranlasste Glorfindel, noch mal einen genaueren Blick auf die beiden schlaffen Gestalten vor ihnen auf dem Boden zu werfen. Ihre Augen waren blicklos. „Sehr zerbrechlich, ihre Schädel."

„Sehr zerbrechlich", bestätigte Thranduil.

Glorfindels Antwort blieb ungesagt. Wie gebannt hingen seine Augen an der Gestalt, die sich gerade an einem schimmernden Seil elbischer Machart aus dem Wehrturm herunterließ, dann in Richtung der Mauer pendelte und dort landete. Marsden flüchtete und sein Ziel musste Raff sein, wenn man die richtigen Schlüsse aus seinen Worten von vorhin zog. Er war dabei kaltblütig genug, das Seil wieder an sich zu nehmen.

Wo war Erestor? Er musste einfach in der Nähe sein, daran zweifelte Glorfindel keinen Atemzug. Marsden war es jedenfalls nicht gelungen, den Noldo zu töten, um diese Flucht antreten zu können. Glorfindel kannte Erestors Kampfkunst zur Genüge. Es war pures Glück gewesen, dass der Sterbliche diesen Elb einmal hatte verletzen können. Ein kampfbereiter Erestor – und das war er hier mit Sicherheit – hatte von kaum einem anderen Krieger etwas zu befürchten. Nicht einmal Glorfindel war sich sicher, ob er in einer ernstlichen Auseinandersetzung wirklich gegen Erestor gewinnen könnte.

Thranduil musste ähnliche Überlegungen haben, denn er nahm zwar seinen Bogen wieder vom Rücken und legte bedächtig einen Pfeil ein, wartete aber noch damit, auf den Fliehenden wirklich anzulegen.

Prompt war Erestor zu erkennen, der aus einer Fensteröffnung im zweiten Stock des Turms herausblickte. Dann erschien daneben Legolas und Erestor kletterte plötzlich auf den Fenstersims.

„Was hat er vor?" wunderte sich Glorfindel. „Er hat kein Seil."

„Er braucht keines", war Thranduils Antwort. „Ich schätze, ich weiß, was als nächstes passieren wird."

Unten im Burghof hatten die Elben den Troll noch immer nicht richtig eingekesselt. Raff war von Pfeilen gespickt, aber sie alle reichten nicht aus, ihm eine tödliche Verletzung zuzufügen. Seine Haut war so dick, dass die Spitzen ohne großen Schaden anzurichten, darin stecken blieben und es gelang ihm, seinen Kopf immer wieder zu schützen. Gildor versuchte zwar, mit einigen Kriegern näher an ihn heranzukommen, um ihm die langen Schneiden ihrer Schwerter in den Leib zu rammen. Doch Raff blieb instinktiv in Bewegung. Mittlerweile hing beißender Rauch über einem Teil der Burg und erschwerte den Kriegern ihr Handwerk zusätzlich. Bei der Zerstörung einiger Holzschuppen hatten diese Feuer an den Kochstellen gefangen, die überall im Hof verteilt gewesen waren.

„Das ist verrückt. Wenn Eldar fliegen sollten, hätte Eru uns ein paar schöne, weiße Flügel dafür gegeben", kommentierte Glorfindel doch mit leichter Unruhe das Manöver, das Erestor und Legolas am Fenster des Wehrturms ausführten. „Er rauscht bis in den Wald hinein, wenn dein Sohn ihn loslässt oder prallt unterhalb des Wehrgangs gegen die Mauer."

„Wenn er nicht aufpasst", bestätigte Thranduil ungerührt. „Man braucht einige Übung, um eine Distanz so zu überwinden."

Einen Moment sah es dann auch so aus, als würde Erestor den Beweis antreten, dass Eru es wirklich nicht gern sah, wenn seine Erstgeborenen sich in die Lüfte erhoben. Erestor schaffte es aber zumindest, noch auf der Wehrmauer aufzukommen. Eine elegante Landung hätte es wohl keiner genannt und Glorfindel fühlte sich doch an eine große Fledermaus erinnert, die unglücklich gegen eine Wand geklatscht war, als Erestor sich mit ausgestreckten Armen zwischen den Zinnen wieder fing.

„Noldor sollten wirklich auf dem Boden der Tatsachen bleiben", murmelte Thranduil kopfschüttelnd.

„Schönheit in der Ausführung ist nicht alles", sagte Glorfindel. Er stieß einen lauten Pfiff aus und Gildor sah sich kurz zu ihm um. „Lenk den Troll ab, Gildor! Erestor braucht Rückendeckung."

Der Elbenfürst hob kurz zum Zeichen des Verstehens die Hand und bellte dann ein paar Befehle in Richtung seiner Krieger. Der Großteil, sogar verstärkt durch die letzten überlebenden Räuber, sammelte sich vor dem Troll und deckte ihn mit haarsträubenden Attacken ein, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu fesseln. In der Zwischenzeit schleppten sechs andere ein dickes Seil heran und entrollten es einige Schritte hinter dem Troll. Je drei packten es an den Enden und zogen es dann dicht über dem Boden straff.

„Interessant", meinte Thranduil. Er leerte seinen Becher, stellte ihn auf dem Bierfass ab und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. „Kommst du?"

Glorfindel seufzte theatralisch. „Gönn auch mal anderen den Ruhm. Hier braucht uns irgendwie keiner. Gildor kommt sehr gut zurecht."

„Um Gildor mache ich mir auch keine Sorgen."

Nein, Gildor hatte die Lage so langsam im Griff. Raff wich vor den neu motivierten Angreifern langsam zurück und war viel zu sehr mit dem beschäftigt, was vor ihm passierte, als auf seinen Rücken zu achten. Er kam mit dem Fuß gegen das straff gespannte Seil, stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus und landete auf dem Rücken. Glorfindel glaubte zwar nicht, dass dies ausreichen würde, ihn endgültig überwältigen zu können, aber es verschaffte Erestor die nötige Zeit, Marsden einzuholen.

Es war schwierig, den Kampf, der sich auf der Wehrmauer anbahnte, zu verfolgen. Marsden tobte beinahe wie von Sinnen oberhalb der Stelle, an der Raff noch auf dem Rücken lag und versuchte, seinen massigen Körper wieder aufzurichten. Erestor hingegen näherte sich mit gezogenem Schwert und tauchte ein in die dicken Rauchschwaden, die ein unglücklich von Süden kommender Windhauch wirklich genau über den Schauplatz des Geschehens trieb.

Glorfindel und Thranduil standen zwar nah, aber immer noch weit genug entfernt, um Gildor und seinem Trupp nicht in die Quere zu kommen und mussten sich darauf beschränken, das Ganze vom Grund des Burghofs aus zu beobachten. Es war jetzt zu spät, noch einen Aufgang auf die Wehrmauer zu suchen, der Raffs Wüterei heil überstanden hatte.

„Er muss sich Erestor stellen", verkündete Thranduil angespannt. Den Bogen hielt er noch immer so, dass er ihn jederzeit einsetzen konnte.

Als ob Marsden ihn gehört hatte, straffte er sich etwas und drehte sich dann seinem Verfolger zu. Er nahm die Packrolle von der Schulter und zog sein Schwert. _Gondor_, erkannte Glorfindel mit geübtem Blick. Das passte und auch wieder nicht. Beinahe wünschte er sich, Erestor würde diesen Gondorianer lebend erwischen, damit sie von ihm die Fragen auf Antworten bekamen, die wohl in jedem brannten.

Erestor schien von anderen Überlegungen getragen zu werden. Langsam, wie ein Raubtier, das sich seiner Beute nähert, verkürzte er die Distanz zwischen sich und dem Anführer der Räuber. Immer wieder verschwamm seine dunkle Erscheinung mit den Rauchschwaden zur bloßen Ahnung von Bewegung, um dann aus dem Qualm erneut zu erscheinen. Näher und bedrohlicher als noch zuvor. Marsden erwartete den Angriff, wie man es von einem gut ausgebildeten Krieger erwarten konnte. Er war in eine übliche Grundstellung gegangen, die Knie leicht gebeugt, die Beine für einen sicheren Stand leicht gespreizt aufgestellt und das Schwert folgte jeder Bewegung seines Gegners.

Nur wenige Schritte vor ihm blieb Erestor stehen. Ein ahnungsloser Betrachter mochte gar nicht merken, dass der Elb bereits vor Spannung fast vibrierte. Erestor stand aufrecht da, Naurcrists Spitze zeigte noch immer zu Boden. Aber seine Augen waren ausschließlich auf den Mann vor ihm gerichtet. Für die Zuschauer am Boden war zu erkennen, dass sich seine Lippen bewegten, doch er sprach so leise, dass selbst die Erstgeborenen nichts verstehen konnten.

Die erste Attacke kam schnell und mitten in einer neuen Rauchschwade, die Glorfindel den Blick verdeckte. Er sah nur, wie der Rauch verwirbelt wurde, Schatten schienen sich darin zu bewegen. Als sich die Sicht wieder klärte, löste sich Marsden von der Zinne, gegen die ihn der Angriff geworfen hatte. Erestor stand an der gleichen Stelle wie zuvor und wenn sich der Sterbliche nicht die Hand gegen die linke Wange gepresst hätte, wäre sogar der Eindruck entstanden, der Angriff sei abgewehrt worden. Als Marsden die Hand herunter nahm, zeigte sich ein tiefer Schnitt, der von seinem Augenwinkel bis zum Nasenflügel führte. Blut quoll hervor und bedeckte bald die gesamte Gesichtshälfte.

„Immerhin hat er es überlebt", meinte Thranduil mit widerwilliger Anerkennung.

„Weil er es sollte", belehrte ihn Glorfindel.

Es war so, wie er es befürchtet hatte. Erestor war gewöhnlich ein sehr effektiver Kämpfer. In allen Schlachten, die sie zusammen geschlagen hatten, war es seine Taktik, schnell und endgültig vorzugehen. Aber irgendwo in ihm glomm immer ein Funke, den es nach etwas anderem verlangte. Er wurde nur selten entfacht. Einmal bislang, wenn sich Glorfindel richtig erinnerte und dann war es ein grausiges Schauspiel. Marsden hatte es geschafft, diesem Funken Nahrung zu geben. Und er zahlte nun den Tribut dafür. Der Gondorianer überlebte auch drei weitere Angriffe des schwarz gekleideten Elben und blutete am Ende aus ebenso vielen Schwertwunden.

„Er muss zum Ende kommen", sagte Thranduil mit einem Blick auf Raff, der langsam wieder auf die Beine kam, dabei zwei Elben abschüttelte, die einfach auf ihn drauf geklettert waren und sich mit einer fast schon lässigen Bewegung die Pfeile abstreifte, die in seinen Armen und Brust steckten.

Erestor stand jedoch noch nicht der Sinn danach, von Marsden abzulassen. Naurcrist war diesmal auf das Knie Marsdens gerichtet. Der Sterbliche stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus und knickte weg. Das war nicht nur eine Fleischwunde. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Klinge eine Sehne durchtrennt und ihn so zu Boden gezwungen. Beinahe außer Sicht der Beobachter lag er halb aufgerichtet auf der Wehrmauer, über sich diesen gnadenlosen Elb, dessen kalter Zorn bis auf den Burghof zu spüren war.

„Oh verdammt!" kam es von Thranduil, gefolgt von einem heftigen Fluch.

„Erestor!" schrie Glorfindel zeitgleich zur Warnung.

Raff war endgültig aufgestanden und nach einem kurzen Moment der Verwirrung erfasste der Bergtroll offenbar ganz genau, was zwischenzeitlich passiert war. Eine überraschend schnelle Bewegung und er hatte den viel zu sehr auf den knienden Mann vor ihm konzentrierten Elb mit einer Hand gepackt und riss ihn von der Mauer weg. Gildor und seine Krieger taten ihr Möglichstes, um den Troll davon abzulenken, Elronds Seneschall einfach den Kopf abzubeißen und es gelang ihnen sogar. Am Rande seiner Geduld schleuderte Raff den sich windenden Elb hinter sich.

„Ach du Schande!" rief Thranduil, ließ seinen Bogen einfach fallen und rannte los.

Glorfindel war mit ihm auf einer Höhe. Sie spurteten über den Burghof, die Augen auf Erestor gerichtet, der völlig unkontrolliert von oben heran schoss. Es war mehr ein glückliches Geschick, dass sie nicht beide unterwegs über Trümmer oder Tote stolperten. Im letzten Moment erreichten sie die Stelle, an der sich Erestor zu allem Übel auch noch Kopf voran wieder der Erde näherte. Beide streckten sie die Arme aus, erwischten irgendeinen Teil des Noldo und bremsten ihn ab so gut es ging. Sie gingen alle drei zu Boden. Glorfindel hatte die Hauptwucht des Aufpralls mitbekommen, weil Erestor fast genau auf ihm gelandet war. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er überhaupt wieder Luft bekam. Etwas besser wurde es, als Thranduil Erestor von ihm herunterzog und leicht schüttelte.

„Diese verdammte Noldo-Arroganz!" schimpfte Düsterwalds König dabei aufgebracht. „Aus allem müsst ihr ein großes Schauspiel machen. Konntest du ihn nicht einfach abstechen? Musste es sofort wieder diese Übertreibung sein?"

„Ohne den Troll…" Erestor musste sich unterbrechen und erst einmal richtig durchatmen. Raffs Griff war mit Sicherheit nicht gerade sanft gewesen.

„Ohne den Troll", imitierte ihn Thranduil mit ätzendem Spott. „Der Troll war aber da und das wusstest du."

Hinter ihnen polterten Steine zu Boden. Raff machte das, weshalb er wohl hergekommen war, auch wenn sie das nicht gewusst hatten, als sie noch glaubten, es wäre ihre List gewesen, ihn in die Burg zu locken. Er hatte Marsden ungleich vorsichtiger als Erestor zuvor gepackt, schützte ihn mit seinem Körper vor Gildors Kriegern und stürmte nun aus der Burg heraus. Allerdings nicht, ohne dabei das Tor endgültig zum Einsturz zu bringen und wenigstens seine Angreifer für einen Moment aufzuhalten.

„Ich muss ihm nach", stieß Erestor hervor und ließ sich von Glorfindel auf die Beine helfen.

„Musst du nicht", widersprach sein Freund energisch. „Überlass es Gildor. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass sie ihn wirklich einholen werden."

„Vielleicht stirbt Marsden ja auch so an den Verletzungen", ergänzte Thranduil etwas versöhnlicher.

„Das wird er nicht", wehrte Erestor aufgebracht ab. „Sie sind nicht tödlich. Ich muss es schließlich wissen. Dann wird mir eben Hestia verraten, wo er hin will. Sie ist mit Sicherheit im Wehrturm."

Sprach's und stürmte Richtung besagtes Gemäuer davon. Glorfindel und Thranduil sahen sich einen Moment kopfschüttelnd an und folgten ihm dann langsamer.

„Er war schon immer so verbissen", überlegte Thranduil und klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung. „Man sollte meinen, dass sogar ein Noldo im Laufe der Jahrtausende etwas entspannter wird."

„Nicht Erestor", erklärte Glorfindel entschieden. „Der nicht."

An der Treppe blieben sie stehen und betrachteten den Burghof. Die gesamte Anlage verdiente endgültig die Bezeichnung Ruine. Gildor stand noch auf den Überresten des Tores und winkte ihnen kurz zu, bevor er sich mit einem Teil seiner Krieger an die Verfolgung des Trolls machte. Halbarad war bei ihm, unversehrt und offenbar noch mit genug Energie, die Verfolgung mitzumachen.

Glorfindel ließ nochmals die letzten Minuten vor seinem inneren Augen ablaufen. „Die Flugbahn war eigentlich nicht schlecht."

„Bis auf die Landung", grinste Thranduil.

„Keine Flügel", erinnerte ihn Glorfindel.

„Eindeutig ein Nachteil."

o

* * *

o

Als Raff aus dem Tor stürmte, wandte sich Haldir vom Fenster ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Geschehen hinter ihm im Raum. Ardalos und Meliara hockten sehr unglücklich und noch mit allen Zeichen ihrer Gefangenschaft am Fußende des Bettes. Sie hielten sich an den Händen wie zwei verschüchterte Kinder und vielleicht fühlten sie sich auch genau so in diesem Moment. Noch immer gelang es den beiden nicht, den anderen lange ins Gesicht zu sehen. Insbesondere den Blicken der Zwillinge wichen sie angestrengt aus.

„Elrond mag Fabeln nicht besonders", erzählte Ardalos gerade. „Ich hatte gehofft, er würde das Buch niemals wirklich beenden. Es vielleicht gar nicht erst lesen."

„Was für eine überzeugende Taktik", höhnte Elladan, der von allen am wenigsten bereit war, in seinem Urteil Milde walten zu lassen. „Ihr hättet auch einfach eine der Zutaten weglassen können. Ist Euch der Gedanke nicht wenigstens mal am Rande gekommen?"

„Marsden hat es ausprobiert", erklärte der erschöpfte Heiler leise. „An einem Reisenden, den er eines Tages hier anschleppte. Als der Mann nicht starb, hat er wieder gedroht, Meliara seinen Männern zu überlassen."

„Bruder", machte sich nun Elrohir leise bemerkbar, der sich bislang sehr zurückgehalten hatte. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir Elrond dieses Gespräch überlassen. Er allein sollte darüber entscheiden."

„Gute Idee", verkündete Galen mit einem besorgten Blick auf die beiden Imladris-Elben, die langsam aber sicher den Eindruck machten, als wollten sie auf der Stelle dahinschwinden. „Immerhin hat es _ihn_ fast umgebracht und nicht dich, Elladan."

Ardalos krümmte sich bei dieser Bemerkung schuldbewusst zusammen und Meliara fing wieder mit ihrem stillen Weinen an, das einem wirklich das Herz brechen konnte. Galen hatte offenbar ein Händchen dafür, den Finger genau in die Wunde zu stecken, auch wenn er das sicher nicht in dieser Form beabsichtigt hatte.

„Äh, wirklich nur fast", beeilte sich der Heiler zu versichern. „Wir hatten rechtzeitig ein Gegenmittel zur Hand."

„Es gibt aber eigentlich keines", widersprach Ardalos impulsiv.

„Jetzt doch", schnappte Galen etwas beleidigt. „Nicht nur in Imladris werden Tränke gefunden, die große Kräfte besitzen."

An der Tür räusperte sich Forlos vernehmlich. „Auch das Gespräch, wer die besseren Heiler hat, sollten wir doch an einem angenehmeren Ort führen."

„Ich bin sicher, Ardalos hat es nicht so gemeint", sagte auch Legolas, der nur mühsam ein Grinsen unterdrückte.

„Gehen wir", beendete Haldir diese fruchtlose Unterhaltung. Im Vorbeigehen packte er Hestia am Handgelenk, die sich in einer Ecke des Raumes herumdrückte. Irgendwie schien sie zu hoffen, dass man sie einfach hier vergessen würde. Haldir war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob nicht am Ende alle von diesen Wegelagerern einfach zurückgelassen würden. Jetzt wo Marsden geflohen war, schien ihm keine große Gefahr mehr von ihnen auszugehen.

_Wie soll man sie auch bestrafen?_ überlegte er auf dem Weg durch den Wehrturm. Die meisten von ihnen waren erschreckend jung. Nur einige wenige schienen sich aus reiner Verderbtheit Marsden angeschlossen haben. Dieser Mann war ein Verführer gewesen, der wohl sehr genau darauf geachtet hatte, wen er da um sich scharrte. Wenn Ardalos' Beobachtungen stimmten, hatte es außer dem Angriff auf ihn vor zwei Jahren und dem auf Gildor und die Lossidil keine weiteren Attacken auf Elben gegeben. Das waren sicher immer noch zuviel, aber es war eine gewisse Erleichterung, dass die anderen Reisenden sicher ihren Weg zu Círdan gefunden hatten in der Zeit, die dazwischen lag. Marsden hatte allerdings andere Karawanen überfallen, sich dabei jedoch auf Gebiete abseits der Oststraße gehalten und sich auf Sterbliche beschränkt.

Schon von weitem war das Stimmengewirr und Wehklagen aus der Eingangshalle des Wehrturms zu vernehmen. Als die Gruppe der Befreier und Befreiten den Treppenabsatz erreichte, blieben sie alle wie angewurzelt stehen und betrachteten die Menschenmenge, die sich in der Halle versammelt hatte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Menschen sie entdeckten, dann senkte sich Stille über sie.

Haldirs Wachsamkeit, die ein wenig nachgelassen hatte, stieg sprunghaft wieder an. Neben der Verwirrung las er Gefühle in den Gesichtern der Überlebenden, die wirklich nichts Gutes verhießen. Es wunderte ihn nicht einmal, dass sie so reagierten, aber es war lästig, überflüssig und ihm fehlte wirklich die Geduld, hier irgendeine Erklärung abzugeben. Eigentlich sollten diese Menschen froh sein, dass sie überhaupt noch lebten. Ob sie es verdient hatten, war eine Frage, die höhere Wesen beantworten würden.

Einige der Männer, immer noch bewaffnet, rückten etwas vor und bildeten einen dichten Pulk am Fuß der Treppe. Sie versperrten den Weg hinaus in den Hof, wo genug Krieger wären, jeden verzweifelten letzten Versuch dieser Menschen allein durch ihre Präsenz zu ersticken.

„Sie werden euch alle töten", kreischte Hestia auch noch zu allem Überfluss.

„Werden sie nicht!" schrie Estel sie verärgert an. „Hier wird keiner mehr sterben, wenn du endlich dein großes Maul hältst."

Haldir fragte sich, wie sie dieses vollmundige Versprechen halten sollten. Hestias Anwesenheit sorgte für weitere Unruhe. Es wäre natürlich möglich gewesen, sich einfach den Weg durch diese Menge freizukämpfen, aber das widerstrebte ihm nun außerordentlich. Er war ein Krieger, kein Schlächter von Frauen und Kindern.

„Wie wäre es mit ein bisschen Elbenmagie?" raunte ihm Forlos zu. Thranduils Hauptmann war an seine Seite getreten und spielte scheinbar selbstvergessen mit dem Verschluss seiner Gürteltasche.

„Was habt Ihr vor?" erkundigte sich Galen neugierig.

„Flapsi", sagte Haldir kurzangebunden. Es war wirklich schmerzhaft, diesen Namen auszusprechen. Die Rhûnar-Heiler mochten großartige Begabungen besitzen, Namensgebung gehörte wohl eher nicht dazu.

„Sie werden es für Zauberei halten", ergänzte Forlos.

Es entsprach wohl dem Sinn aller Rhûnar für das Ungewöhnliche, dass Galen regelrecht erstrahlte. „Braucht Ihr noch etwas Dekoration für diesen Zauber?"

„Sie haben Marsden verzaubert!" ereiferte sich jetzt irgendjemand unten in der Halle. „Und sie haben den Troll mitgebracht."

„Wir haben mit dem Verrat eures Anführers nichts zu tun", bemühte sich Estel immer noch auf diplomatischem Weg. „Er hat euch betrogen und das wisst ihr. Es war nicht recht, was er hier gemacht hat, das wisst ihr auch. Gebt jetzt nicht den Eldar die Schuld für eure Taten."

„Meister Galen?" Haldir deutete mit einer freundlichen Geste auf den Platz vor sich am Treppenabsatz. „Ein wenig Ablenkung dürfte in der Tat nicht schaden."

Man musste den Ithildrim nicht zweimal bitten. Forlos schmunzelte beinahe, als sich Galen vor ihnen aufbaute. In der einen Hand den kunstvollen Kampfstab, die andere noch zu einer Faust geschlossen. Es lenkte bereits jetzt die Aufmerksamkeit der Sterblichen von Estels wohlmeinenden Beschwörungen ihrer offenkundig nicht vorhandenen Vernunft auf den Elb, der sich so deutlich von seinen Begleitern unterschied. Wahrscheinlich lag es an seiner scheinbaren Zartheit, die die Schönheit seiner Erscheinung auch unter den Erstgeborenen zu etwas Besonderem machte. Wenn man ihn erst kannte, verflog der Eindruck von Zartheit allerdings recht schnell, wie Haldir zugeben musste. Aber diese Sterblichen sahen nur das Äußere und das war wahrlich fesselnd.

Außerdem besaß Galen überraschendes Geschick für einen großen Auftritt als Zauberer. Er stampfte einmal mit dem Stab auf und riss dann die Arme hoch. In der Halle gab es jetzt wohl niemanden mehr, der sich nicht auf ihn konzentrierte. Da sowieso alle diese Sterblichen wohl der Meinung waren, dass Elben mit Zauberei nur so um sich schmissen und sie offenkundig kein Wort Sindarin verstanden, kauften sie dem jungen Rhûnar auch sofort ab, dass er einen Zauberspruch murmelte.

Galen sprach leise und nuschelte auch eindeutig, aber der Klang alleine reichte den Menschen wohl. Seine elbischen Begleiter hingegen tauschten etwas verblüffte Blicke, als die Worte an ihre Ohren drangen.

„_Gib Acht, mein Kind, die Nacht beginnt_?" Legolas wölbte fragend die Brauen.

„Kinderlied", brummte Forlos. „In Rhûnar."

_„Sie kommen bald, um dich zu holen."_

Galen öffnete die Faust und drei kleine Kegel auf seiner Handfläche flammten in unterschiedlichen Farben auf. Ein Seufzer ging durch die Menge, halb erschrocken, aber auch halb beeindruckt. Die Lichter stiegen auf und schwirrten einen Moment über dem Heiler in einem Kreis herum.

„Die Dinger sind gut", war es von Elladan zu vernehmen. „Aber sie halten nicht lange."

„_Orks__ sah ich draußen mit Axt und Speer_."

Haldir hüstelte. „Das ist ein _Kinderlied_ bei euch?"

„Was willst du?" brummte Forlos und nahm endgültig die Messingspritze zur Hand. „Rhûnar ist eben gefährlich."

„_Fürchte dich, Kind, fürchte dich sehr."_

Die Irrlichter schossen jetzt davon. Sie tanzten über den Köpfen der Sterblichen, die sich wohl nicht entscheiden konnten, ob sie lieber in Deckung gehen sollten oder wie einige der Kinder unter ihnen nach den hüpfenden Flämmchen greifen sollten. Ablenkung war jedenfalls genug vorhanden.

„_Sie schleichen ums Haus, sie schleichen heran_."

Forlos und Haldir schlichen auch und zwar schon im Haus. In der Halle, um genau zu sein. Unauffällig waren sie die Treppe herab geglitten und bewegten sich nun zwischen den Menschen, die völlig mit dem zauberhaften Geschehen über sich beschäftigt waren. Haldir rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass Gilnín sie eindringlich davor gewarnt hatte, mit dem Pulver in Kontakt zu kommen. Also war er sehr sorgfältig darauf bedacht, den feinen Staubwolken auszuweichen, die aus der Spritze getrieben wurden, wann immer er den Kolben tiefer hereindrückte. Die Wirkung war wirklich verblüffend. Wie welke Blumenstängel sanken die Sterblichen zu Boden, wenn sie einen Hauch des Pulvers einatmeten. Es reichte sogar, wenn sie nur damit in Berührung kamen.

„_Sie können nur töten, denk immer dran_."

Kinderlied! Haldir wunderte sich über nichts mehr. Wer seinen Kindern solche Gesänge beibrachte, legte es schließlich richtig darauf an, dass sie als Erwachsene härter als Diamanten sein konnten. Er arbeitete sich von links nach rechts durch die Eingangshalle, Forlos nahm die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Das ganze Unternehmen war doch einfacher, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte. Einmal versuchte Hestia zwar, ihre Kumpane zu warnen, aber der Schrei verunglückte zu einem kurzen Gurgeln, weil Legolas ihr die Hand auf den Mund presste und zur Sicherheit gleich noch einen Dolch an die Kehle hielt.

_„Doch schlaf nun, mein Kind, denn ich halte Wacht."_

Als ob sie die Worte doch verstehen würden, sank so nach und nach jeder der Sterblichen in einen tiefen Schlaf, der doch einige Stunden anhalten sollte. Haldir drückte den Rest des Pulvers einem Häuflein der letzten Aufrechten mitten in die Gesichter und zog sich dann einige Schritte von der Pulverwolke zurück. Die Irrlichter kreisten um diese kleine Gruppe der Sterblichen, bis die Wirkung einsetzte.

_„Träum von Frieden und Ruhe in dieser Nacht."_

Die Lichter gingen aus. Eigentlich verloschen sie langsam und zerfielen zu krümeligen Staub, der von oben auf die Schlafenden rieselte. Elladan hatte Recht, lange hielten Galens Spielereien wirklich nicht. Aber irgendwie nett, befand Haldir und beschloss, den Ithildrim um ein paar dieser Kegel zu bitten. Sie würden für Erheiterung sorgen, wenn sie durch Caras Galadhon flackerten. Galadriel liebte solche kleinen Abwechslungen insgeheim sehr. Es hatte schließlich seine Gründe, warum sie den Grauen so gerne im Goldenen Wald beherbergte. Seine Feuerwerke waren ihre große Leidenschaft.

„HESTIA!"

Alle zuckten zusammen und blickten zur Tür, die ohnehin schief in den Angeln gehangen hatte und nun endgültig zu Boden krachte. Erestor stand wie der Schatten des Todes im Eingang, kein Zeichen mehr, dass er von einem Troll über den Burghof geschleudert worden war. Abgesehen von seinem unverhohlenen Zorn natürlich, der Haldir bewegte, erst einmal zur Seite zu treten, um Elronds Seneschall jetzt nicht in die Quere zu kommen.

Erestor ignorierte völlig, dass er von lauter Schlafenden umgeben war, sondern setzte sofort mit großen Schritten quer durch die Halle, um die Sterbliche zu fassen zu kriegen. Hestia hingegen war wenigstens ein einziges Mal mit einem ausgeprägten Überlebensinstinkt gesegnet. Anstatt sich wieder in Schimpfwörtern oder Ausflüchten zu verzetteln, trat sie Legolas heftig auf den Fuß. Der Waldelb ließ sie verblüfft los und die Sterbliche rannte zurück ins Treppenhaus, dicht gefolgt von Erestor, der gleich mehrere Stufen auf einmal nahm.

Nach kurzem Blickwechsel stopften Haldir und Forlos die Messingspritzen in ihre Taschen zurück und nahmen die Verfolgung auf.

„Wir kümmern uns darum", rief Forlos seinem Prinzen zu, als sie die etwas ratlose Gruppe auf der Treppe passierten.

„Und wir helfen Euch", verkündete Elladan. „Estel, bring Ardalos und Meliara hinaus."

„Träum weiter", fauchte sein sterblicher Bruder und trabte ebenfalls los. „Diesmal lass ich mir das nicht entgehen."

„Wir finden den Weg schon alleine", war Ardalos' ergebener Kommentar hinter ihnen zu vernehmen.

Hestia war gar nicht erst weiter die Treppe hinauf gelaufen, sondern sofort im ersten Stockwerk geblieben. Irgendwie schien sie wohl gehofft zu haben, ein Versteck zu finden. Der Plan hatte nicht wirklich funktioniert, wie Haldir feststellte, als sie um eine Ecke bogen und feststellten, dass der Gang eine Sackgasse war mit verschlossenen Türen an den Seiten und einem aufgebrachten Erestor auf halber Höhe. Weiter hinten, einen zerbrochenen Stuhl wie ein Schild vor sich, stolperte Hestia rückwärts auf das Gangende zu, an dem eine sehr schmale Tür zu erkennen war.

„Wo ist er hin?" wollte Erestor gerade mit eisiger Stimme wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht!" schrie sie und warf den Stuhl nach ihm.

Erestor wich aus und machte zwei weitere Schritte auf sie zu. Er hatte keine Waffe in der Hand, was wenigstens etwas beruhigend war. „Du lügst. Du lügst immer, Hestia. Und du belügst sogar dich selbst. Er hat euch alle verraten und wenn ich dich jetzt töte, wird er dir keine Träne nachweinen. Also, wo ist er hin?"

„Selbst wenn ich es wüsste…"

Den Satz beendete sie jedenfalls nicht. Erestors Geduldsfaden riss beinahe hörbar. Mit der ihm eigenen Schnelligkeit war er bei ihr und versetzte ihr einen wuchtigen Schlag vor die Brust. Die Sterbliche flog gegen die Holztür, die unter ihren Anprall zerbrach und landete in einem winzigen Kämmerchen, aus dem ein bestialischer Geruch drang.

„Oh Elbereth!" stöhnte Elrohir. „Das musste jetzt nicht sein."

Wenn Haldir vorher nur eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon hatte, wie in einem Gebäude der Sterblichen die Überreste menschlicher Bedürfnisse entsorgt wurden, erhielt er nun einen Einblick in die Methode, auf den er liebend gern verzichtet hätte. In der Kammer war nur eine Art gemauerter Sitz mit einer Holzplatte darauf. Die Platte war lose aufgelegt und unter Hestias Aufprall bereits etwas verrutscht. Die ganze Konstruktion verströmte auch noch einen fürchterlichen Gestank und ein Schwarm großer, schwarzer Fliegen bevölkerte die Kammer.

Geradezu bewundernswert unbeeindruckt verstellte Erestor der Sterblichen den Ausweg durch die einzige Tür. „Marsden ist Gondorianer und ein Troll gehorcht seinen Befehlen. Was denkst du wohl, wem er dient?"

„Ithilien", schrie sie mit überschlagender Stimme und kletterte auf den Abort, um ihm weiter auszuweichen. „Er hat einmal Ithilien erwähnt."

Das letzte Wort wurde von einem Knacken begleitet. Erestor streckte zwar noch die Hand aus, um Hestia zu packen, aber sie hatte inzwischen viel zu viel Angst vor ihm, um die Hilfe in dieser Geste zu erkennen. Mit einem lauten Schrei verschwand sie in dem gemauerten Sitz. Kurz darauf ertönte ein erneuter Schrei, als sie wohl in der Jauchegrube gelandet war, mit der die ganze Konstruktion verbunden war. Die empörten Flüche, die folgten, zeigten zumindest an, dass sie den Sturz überlebt hatte.

Mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln wandte sich Erestor wieder ab. „Da, wo sie hingehört", meinte er nur, als er an seinen Zuschauern vorbei schritt. „Steht hier nicht rum. Es wird Zeit, dass wir diesen gastlichen Ort hinter uns lassen."

o

* * *

o

tbc

**MoonyTatze** Ja, es gibt noch einige Probleme mit Hestia, aber irgendwie löst sich ja alles dann doch unter Getöse, um es mal so zu formulieren.

Und ich hab sie am Ende alle wieder zusammen gebracht. Auch wenn es eine Weile gedauert hat. Aber mein PC liebt mich nicht mehr. Genauer gesagt liebt mich mein Norton-Virenschutz nicht mehr.

**Aida**: Eigentlich sollte es auch das letzte sein, aber nachdem das vorherige irgendwie an Umfang immer mehr zunahm und ich es teilte, hab ich jetzt noch eines drangehangen. Das hier ist also NICHT das Ende, das kommt nächste Woche, vorausgesetzt, ich werde nicht wieder sabotiert von blöden Computerprogrammen.

Es wäre ja auch romantisch, aber Erestor ist nun nicht gerade der Typ mit Rosen und Pralinen. Nee, lieber nicht. Aber dafür hab ich jemanden für Forlos aufgetrieben. Nur nicht mehr in dieser Story.

**Turamarth**: Aber die kleinen Überraschungen machen das Leben doch so interessant. Besonders wenn man unsterblich ist, sollte man sich über jede Abwechslung mal freuen, find ich ja immer und schreib es deswegen auch noch rein. +fg+

Die überlebenden Menschen hab ich etwas unterschiedlich reagieren lassen. Ist ja ziemlich viel von ihnen verlangt, was ihnen da so alles geboten wird. Marsden, na ja, Marsdens Schicksal hängt von vielem ab und glaub mir, mit Hestia will ich zum Schluss auch nicht tauschen. Iiieeeh!

**Serena**: Hallo, wie geht's? viel Stress mit dem jugendlichen Volk+ggg+. Naja, Marsden hat nicht unbedingt Macht. Jemand anders eher schon und der will endlich von Marsden wissen, ob er seinen Job auch erledigt hat. Marsden hat sich eindeutig die falschen Verbündeten ausgesucht.

**Chris**: Naja, eigentlich hab ich noch was ergänzt, weil ich das Ende zu kurz fand und dann wurde es halt mehr und mehr und überhaupt.

Marsden ist eben nur mit sich beschäftigt. Die anderen interessieren ihn einfach nicht und die dulle Hestia begreift es einfach nicht. Aber vielleicht hilft ihr ja die Erestor-Therapie, die ich etwas radikal finde. +schüttel+

Nächste Woche ist die Geschichte leider wirklich aus +seufz+ Fürs erste jedenfalls.

**Shelley**: Ich kann nur noch den Laserpointer empfehlen, verdammt genau die Dinger. Man kann einfach sitzen bleiben und die Viecher schön durch die Wohnung scheuchen. Schön ist, wenn sie meinen, sie hätten den Punkt gefangen und dann immer unter ihrer Pfote nachsehen. Aber so langsam werden meine Miezis zu alt dafür und wenn die Hunde mitmischen, brauch ich eine neue Einrichtung.

Naja, so schlecht war Plan A ja wirklich nicht. Es hätte so toll funktionieren können. Aber die letzte Variante hatte jetzt auch so ihre Höhen, wenn man von dem Schluss mit der Flugshow mal absieht. Marsden macht eigentlich nur seinen Job und wartet auf die Belohnung.

**feanen**: Hm, wenn ich mir diese Reisepläne so ansehe, dürfte die Con in Fulda noch recht leicht zu schaffen sein, vorausgesetzt, du bist gerade hier im Lande. Ist wahrscheinlich auch am billigsten im Vergleich zu der Kreuzfahrt und Australien.

Abschlussfahrt hatte ich nach Wien. Das Spektakulärste war der dauerhaft besoffene Busfahrer, der Jagd auf harmlose Fußgänger machte und die Rückwärtsfahrt auf der Autobahn, nachdem wir ein frischverliebtes Pärchen auf der Raststätte vergessen hatten.

**MoJa** Nun, eigentlich war der Zeitplan schon passend. So hatten die Jungs das Vergnügen, dauernd in großen Umwegen herumzurennen und die Zeit dabei totzuschlagen, bis zum passenden Moment. So hatte ich mir das zumindest gedacht. Jaja, der Autor denkt und Eru lenkt sowieso woanders hin. Sorry, wenn das nicht richtig rüber gekommen ist.

Die Gefangennahme von Ardalos war mehr Zufall und hat ihm das richtige Handwerkszeug an die Hand gegeben. Was die Zahl der Überfälle auf Elben angeht (siehe oben im Kap, mehr sag ich hier nicht)

Kinder wieder fit? Doch bestimmt, ist ja doch einige Zeit her. Jetzt bist du wahrscheinlich reif für den Heiler.

**Iary**: ja, jetzt geht endlich alles glatt. Der Celeborn-Klon ist herrlich und ein Quell großer Inspiration, was eine Story angeht. Ich will einen knallharten Celeborn – rein charakterlich natürlich. Denk jetzt nicht an was anderes.

Traumatisiert! Genau, der Begriff schwirrte mir im Kopf herum wie eine Gewehrkugel in einem leeren Raum +räusper+. So könnte man es wohl am besten nennen. Danke. Auch wenn ich den Begriff hier in der Story wohl nicht nehmen kann, zu modern für unsere Elben.

**Mi-Ethirn**: Manchmal überkommt es mich mit diesen Anspielungen. Hat vielleicht damit zu tun, dass nie richtig die Quelle erklärt wird. Andererseits sollte man dem großen Meister ja wirklich dankbar sein, dass er uns so eine feine Spielwiese überlassen hat.

Katzenbesitzer. Ich kann nix dafür. Da macht man auch vor den Essgewohnheiten von Trollen nicht halt.

**Erunya**: Hm, mal die Liste durchgehen. Ja, die meisten Fragen dürften jetzt beantwortet sein. Marsden ist noch immer ….aber auch das wird irgendwann geklärt. Nicht in diesem Leben, äh, jedenfalls nicht jetzt, nicht ganz. Aber Hestia ist sichtbar und Erestor nicht wirklich erfreut.

**IchbinderTod**: Hallo!Hallo! Ich würde ja jetzt gerne sagen, dass ich wirklich immer freitags gepostet habe und für die anderen Storys gilt das sogar, aber +Asche über mein Haupt+ hier hab ich so meine Ausreißer. Und ich kann nicht mal immer was dafür +plärr+. Das macht einem Gewohnheitsmenschen wie mir doch stark zu schaffen. Aber nächste Woche +Drohung ausstößt+ nächste Woche müsste alles klar gehen.

**QueenofAngmar** +Blutdruckmessgerät wegsteckt, lange Besprechung mit Elrond hat+ Du brauchst unbedingt einen Heiler, der sich um deine Nerven kümmert. Wir hätten da Galen oder auch Gilnín im Angebot, Elrond hat sich auch beworben, aber der probt schon für seine eigene Story und hat nicht allzu viel Zeit.

Ich schätze, die schlechten Angewohnheiten der Truppe sind ohnehin ansteckend. Haldir hat ja auch behauptet, er wettet nicht und macht das jetzt mit Forlos mal ganz gern. Und die Szene, die Tolkien verschwiegen hat, weil er mehr Klasse hat als ich, dürfte die sein, in der Legolas dem Zwerg mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen vorschlägt, mal die toten Gegner zu zählen und auf den Sieger zu wetten.

Sind alle Dunedain gut? Wer weiß das schon, vielleicht ist er ja auch nur ein Verführter würg. Oder es war die schlechte Kindheit oder er hat zuviel Fastfood gegessen.


	26. Fürchte dich, Kind, fürchte dich sehr!

**Disclaimer: **Und noch immer konnte ich den Tolkien-Estate nicht überreden, mir für ein Butterbrot (im wörtlichen Sinne) seine Rechte an den Werken des großen Meisters zu überlassen. Also borg ich es mir weiter aus, spiel damit rum und hoffe, er nimmt es mir nicht übel.

**O**

**A/N:** Dies ist wirklich das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte, auch wenn mein Fehlerfindel das nach dem Lesen gar nicht glauben wollte. Hab ich etwa versprochen, alle Fragen zu beantworten? Nö, sonst bleibt ja nix. Und nur mal angenommen, es käme noch eine vierte Story – was soll denn dann da passieren? Legolas wird beim Blumenpflücken von Bienen überfallen? Figwit bricht sich einen Fingernagel ab? Elrond findet den genialen Trank, der strumpelig macht, ohne beim Alko-Test was anzuzeigen? Also, steinigt mich nicht, wenn nach diesem kurzen Abschlusskapitel noch ein paar Fragen offen sind +unschuldiglächel+

O

**Mi-Ethirn:** Ich sehe, du hast eine ähnliche Fantasie wie ich. Als ich die Szene geschrieben hab, überkamen mich ähnliche Erinnerungen. Ich hab mir allerdings erspart (eigentlich hab ich es den beiden erspart), dass sie auch noch einen Teller Bohnen mit Tomatensoße finden. Und naja, das Kinderlied, so idyllisch sind die nicht. Meine Oma hat mir folgendes beigebracht: Maikäfer flieg, der Vater ist im Krieg, die Mutter ist in Pommernland, Pommernland ist abgebrannt, Maikäfer flieg. – Das ist auch nicht gerade die heile Welt schlechthin, gelle?

**Tanja**: Hihi, bald weiterschreiben? Ich bemüh mich. Solange musst du ein oder zwei Lückenfüllern ertragen. Mit Elrond fängt es an.

**Serena**: Hauptsache, es gefällt noch und macht Spaß. Hm, den Spruch kenn ich aber anders: Kleine Kinder, große Sorgen, große Kinder, noch größere Sorgen. Nicht, dass ich hier den Schwarzseher raushängen lassen will +fg+

**Shelley**: Aber erst muss ich mal dieses Norton-Abo abarbeiten bzw. die Norton-Leuten müssen das. Bis Oktober sind sie mir noch was schuldig. Den anderen seh ich mir dann an. Nee,nee, bezahlt ist bezahlt – Geizhals raushängen lass.

Wieso bäx? Die hat ja nun wirklich Ärger verdient, hetzt alle auf und bringt die netten Elben in Schwierigkeiten. Genau! Ich hätte sie ja auch von Erestor oben vom Turm schubsen lassen können. Zuviel Elben verderben den Kampf, sag ich immer. Wenn das Fußvolk die Sache im Griff hat, können die Fürsten und Könige ruhig mal Pause machen.

**Feanen**: Na, und? Ist gut gelaufen, gelle? Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Immerhin hast du große Reisepläne und die dürfen durch Verzögerungen in der Prüfung nicht aufgehalten werden. Jetzt nur noch mündliches und du hast es geschafft. Abgesehen davon, dass an der Uni die Prüfungen wieder von vorne losgehen. Vergiss den letzten Satz, ich will dir nicht die gute Laune verderben.

**Amicahelena**: England? Hm, ist eine Weile her, dass ich dort war und dann war es auch noch ein absoluter Kurztripp, weil wir Konzertkarten hatten. Aber war schön, auch wenn mein Begleiter den Orientierungssinn eines Hundehaufens hatte.

Tja, die Nummer vier ist wohl sehr wahrscheinlich. Dabei fand ich die Bezeichnung ‚Trilogie' so nett. Was sind vier Storys eigentlich?

**Aida**: Umzug? Ich hasse Umzüge, am Ende findet man nur noch die Hälfte wieder, wochenlang stehen noch Kartons rum, in denen nicht wirklich was nützliches sein kann, sonst hätte man sie längst ausgepackt und die Helfer sind noch unorganisierter als man selbst. Umzüge, bäh!

Ein bisschen Romantik hab ich hoffentlich noch rein gebracht, aber nicht mit Bat-Erestor auf seinem Bat-Pferd und der bösen Kloaken-Hestia +kicher+

**MoonyTatze:** Hi, Moony. Ich dachte mir, die beiden müssen nicht auch noch mitmischen, sind schon genug da, die aus dem Troll versuchen, einen Käse-Igel zu machen. Außerdem hätten mir sonst die gefehlt, die den Flying Erestor auffangen. Wäre doch zu peinlich gewesen, wenn er kopfüber im Burghof stecken geblieben wäre.

**Vypox**: _Hausmeister Borzo schlurft herein_: Ej, Schreiberling, hier hat ein Zwerg ganz viel Reviews für dich abgegeben. Sie war die dreihhundert.

_Zita_: hab ich gelesen. Ich arbeite dran. Gibt einen Dankes-Keks, selbstgebacken, unter Ausschluss der Gewährleistung. Ringe noch um Fassung.

_H.B.:_ Ratte zur Stärkung?

_Zita_: äh, nein danke. Also, um mal das Hauptthema aufzugreifen – du willst also Beschreibungen von nackten Elben, was? Erestor, Thranduil, tststs. Nicht in Heiler, das sind ordentliche Geschichten, vom Legendenbilder Elrond eigenhändig abgesegnet. Obwohl er ja noch an den Kanten der Charaktere feilt, weil sie ihm doch zu (wie sagt er immer?) menschlich sind.

_H.B.:_ Echt keine Ratte?

_Zita_: Ruhe im Untergeschoss! Elrond, gerade von einer schweren Krankheit genesen, von der sich zu seiner Erleichterung rausstellte, dass es ein heimtückischer Anschlag war (zitat: wo kämen wir denn da hin, wenn Elben krank werden), wird mehrere Kapitel streichen, in denen Elben verfressen, unbeherrscht, rachsüchtig, drastisch in der Wahl der Mittel und natürlich nicht frisch frisiert sind. Sobald er versteht, wie Schreiberlings PC funktioniert, legt er los.

o

**26. Kapitel: Fürchte dich, Kind, fürchte dich sehr**

o

Auch noch lange, nachdem die Reiter den großen Innenhof des Hauses verlassen hatte, blieb Elrond auf der Treppe stehen und genoss die letzte Wärme, mit der die Herbstsonne das Tal wärmte. Nur noch wenige Wochen und der Winter kam über das Land. Schnee würde alles überdecken und die Zeichen löschen, die dieses Jahr in die Landschaft gegraben hatte. Die Spuren, die dieser Sommer in den Herzen der Lebenden hinterlassen hatte, würden nicht so einfach auszulöschen sein.

Elronds Gedanken folgten den Reitern eine Weile. Ardalos und Meliara würden dieses Mal die Grauen Anfurten unbehelligt erreichen. Gildor und eine starke Abteilung der Bruchtalgarde bewachten ihren Weg nach Westen. Außerdem gab es die Gefahr von den Trollhöhen nicht mehr. Keine Räuber und so war es ein sehr stiller Moment gewesen, als sie die Überreste der Toten geborgen hatten, die Marsden auf dem Gewissen hatte. Keiner hätte den Gedanken ertragen, dass sie weiter wie Abfall zwischen den Felsen lagen – dort, wo auch Gildor beinahe gestorben wäre.

Elrond seufzte leicht. Es hatte ihn viel Mühe gekostet, Ardalos und Meliara davon abzuhalten, sich einfach zum Sterben niederzulegen, als sie erfahren mussten, wie nahe er davor gestanden hatte, durch dieses unselige Buch zu sterben. Elrond fragte sich, wie er an Stelle von Ardalos gehandelt hätte, wenn Celebrians Leben in dieser Weise bedroht worden wäre. Tiefe Liebe vermochte die größten, aber auch die schrecklichsten Taten hervorzubringen. Elrond wollte einfach nicht über Ardalos urteilen, auch wenn sein Ältester immer noch gegrollt hatte und jetzt doch recht froh war, dass der Imladris-Heiler und seine Gefährtin abgereist waren. Elladan hatte noch nie gut verzeihen können.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Tor drehte sich Elrond um und schlenderte zurück ins Haus. Er durchquerte die Eingangshalle und lautes Gelächter aus der Kaminhalle ließ ihn wieder anhalten. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis sich alle soweit von den Ereignissen des Sommers erholt hatten, dass sie wieder unbeschwert die freundliche Atmosphäre des Gastlichen Hauses genießen konnten, aber es war gelungen. Seine Gäste und seine Söhne saßen jetzt dort zusammen und amüsierten sich über das Lied, das Lindir am Vorabend als sein neuestes Werk präsentiert hatte. Sogar Figwit war bei ihnen und nahm recht gutmütig hin, dass er und sein Aufenthalt unter dem Troll darin vorkamen. Es war nicht einmal verwunderlich, denn Lindirs elegante Verse hatten durchaus voller Respekt, wenn auch mit dem ihm manchmal eigenen, sanften Spott die Taten des jungen Noldo gerühmt.

Elrond überlegte einen Moment, ob er sich zu ihnen gesellen sollte, entschied sich jedoch dann dagegen. Einer fehlte ganz besonders in dieser Runde und das war derjenige, mit dem er reden musste. Entschlossen lenkte er seine Schritte dorthin, wo ihm ein unangenehmes Gespräch bevorstand.

Auf sein leises Klopfen hin ertönte eine leicht gereizte Antwort. Das fing nicht wirklich gut an, dachte Elrond bei sich, zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und öffnete dann die Tür mit der geschnitzten Ansicht von Imladris.

Erestor stand mitten im Raum und starrte auf etwas vor dem Kamin, das durch einen der beiden Sessel verdeckt war. Erst als Elrond neben ihn trat, konnte er den Auslöser von Erestors Stirnrunzeln entdecken. Auf einer rosafarbenen Decke, die mit silbernen Hasen und gelben Butterblumen bestickt war und wirklich überhaupt nicht in das Arbeitszimmer des Seneschalls passte, lag Sûlhin auf dem Bauch und schlummerte selig.

„Sie behaupten, dieses Geschöpf fühlt sich wohl in meiner Nähe", erklärte Erestor mit gedämpfter, aber anklagender Stimme. „Sie würde besser schlafen. Und jetzt schleppt mir dauernd jemand das Kind hinterher."

„Tatsächlich?" Elrond schaffte es zu seiner eigenen Genugtuung, ein wirklich ernstes Gesicht zu machen.

„Gib nicht vor, dass es dich nicht freut", grollte sein Freund und deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf die Sessel. „Die beiden sind abgereist?"

„Gerade eben", bestätigte der Herr von Imladris und ließ sich nieder.

„Er hat falsch gehandelt", meinte Erestor nach kurzem Schweigen.

„Ardalos wollte seine Gefährtin schützen."

„Ihnen blieb immer noch ein anderer Ausweg."

„Du urteilst zu hart, Erestor."

„Wie immer", bestätigte der Freund in einem Anflug von Selbstironie.

„Und du bist auch zu dir zu hart."

Erestor warf ihm einen unergründlichen Blick zu. „Ich denke nicht. Marsden ist entkommen, weil ich meine persönliche Rache wollte. Thranduil hatte ganz Recht – es hätte vollauf genügt, ihn sofort zu töten. Jetzt ist er unterwegs und kann neue Ränke schmieden."

Darauf wollte Elrond zwar nicht hinaus, aber er machte dennoch eine abwehrende Geste. „Er ist gescheitert. Wahrscheinlich wird ihn sein dunkler Meister dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen."

„Wer immer er auch ist."

„Es gibt Gerüchte, dass die Festung im Düsterwald wieder bevölkert wurde." Elrond seufzte. „Ich muss noch mit Thranduil darüber reden, auch mit Celeborn. Es ist nicht gut, wenn sich dort wieder Dunkelheit weiter ausbreitet. Haldir wird die Nachricht mit sich nehmen, wenn er im Frühling wieder abreist und Thranduil ebenso. Die Zeit der Ruhe war viel zu kurz."

„Einige Wochen werden wir sie jedenfalls noch genießen können", korrigierte Erestor und beugte sich vor, um den vorbereiteten Holzstoß im Kamin anzuzünden. Sorgfältig schloss er das Schutzgitter wieder und zog dann auch noch die Decke mit dem schlafenden Kind ein Stück zurück. Er bemerkte Elronds amüsiertes Lächeln und erwiderte es etwas schief. „Wenn auch nur ein Brandfleck auf der Decke ist, bringt mich Hanne um. Sie überschüttet mich ohnehin immer mit Ermahnungen, was gut für diesen kleinen Schreihals ist und was nicht. Warum konnte Halbarad sie nicht einfach mitnehmen?"

„Weil er mit seinen Männern eine Horde Räuber nach Bree bringen muss, damit sie dort der Gerechtigkeit der Menschen überlassen werden", antwortete Elrond geduldig.

„Gerechtigkeit der Menschen", echote Erestor sarkastisch. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass es das gibt?"

„Erestor…"

„Jaja", winkte sein Seneschall ab. „Jetzt bin ich derjenige, der ungerecht ist."

„So in etwa." Elrond lächelte unwillkürlich, als Sûlhin im Schlaf genüsslich schmatzte. Für dieses Kind war die Welt noch sehr einfach. Es gab nur Wohlbefinden oder Unbehagen. Sie erlebte noch eine Klarheit, die sich bald verlieren würde. „Warst du gerecht oder ungerecht, als du Hestia hast laufen lassen?"

„Ah", machte Erestor und griff sich in scheinbarem Schmerz ans Herz. „Dieser Schlag musste kommen, nicht wahr?" Dann wurde er wieder ernst, beinahe nachdenklich. „Ich weiß nicht, was mich bewogen hat, sie entwischen zu lassen, obwohl es ein Leichtes gewesen wäre, sie aufzuhalten."

„Mitleid?"

„Mitleid?"

„Schon gut, also kein Mitleid."

„Nein, wohl nicht. Vielleicht war ich nur etwas müde und mir fehlte die Kraft, weiter ihren kindischen Tiraden zu lauschen. Außerdem trägt sie ihre eigene Strafe in sich. Sie wird sie begleiten. Hestia ist nicht dumm und sie wird erkennen, was Marsden getan hat."

„Selbsterkenntnis", sagte Elrond gedehnt, denn sie näherten sich langsam dem Punkt der Unterhaltung, der ihn eigentlich hergeführt hatte. „Nicht immer ohne Schmerzen…"

Erestor versteifte sich etwas und warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu. „Worauf genau willst du hinaus?"

„Rede mit ihm." Elrond hatte eigentlich gedacht, es würde ihn erleichtern, diese Worte auszusprechen, aber dem war nicht so. Nicht, als er den plötzlichen Schmerz in Erestors Miene bemerkte, bevor sein Freund und Seneschall wieder seine übliche Maske völliger Beherrschung über seine Züge deckte.

„Nein." Keine Erklärung, nichts, nur dieses eine Wort.

„Du musst", beharrte Elrond. „Du bist es ihm schuldig."

„Und du weißt nicht, wovon du redest."

Soviel Ärger und Trauer, Elrond brach fast das Herz. „Ich denke doch. Und ich denke auch, dass er nur aus diesem Grund hierher gekommen ist. Einiges habe ich mir sicher zusammengereimt, aber es dürfte der Wahrheit sehr nahe kommen. Wenn man ihn genau betrachtet, erkennt man sie in ihm. Nur als einen sehr fernen Schatten, aber so leicht vergisst man eine gute Freundin nicht."

„Dann hat er eine bittere Enttäuschung erlebt", sagte Erestor mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Es dürfte nicht die erste für ihn sein."

Das war schwerer, als er gedacht hatte, aber Elrond war nicht bereit, schon aufzugeben. „Du schuldest es ihm."

„Tu ich das wirklich?"

„Und du weißt es."

„Es ist ein Frevel gegen alles, was uns die Valar mit auf den Weg gegeben haben. Gilnín und ich stehen mittendrin."

„Dann lass ihn nicht im Stich."

In der nachfolgenden Stille war nur das Knacken eines Holzscheites und ein leises Wimmern von Sûlhin zu hören, die selbst im Schlaf die angespannte Stimmung zu spüren schien. Abwesend beugte sich Erestor zu ihr herunter und strich ihr leicht über die zur Faust geballte Hand, bis sie wieder zur Ruhe kam. Dann erhob er sich und stand eine Weile mit dem Rücken zu Elrond vor dem Kamin. Schließlich trat Elrond zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die angespannte Schulter.

„Reist er im Frühling ab – und das wird er, wenn du nicht mit ihm sprichst – wirst du dir noch weniger verzeihen und diesmal zu Recht, denke ich", redete er auf ihn ein. „Du hast nie eine Herausforderung gescheut, fang jetzt nicht damit an. Es ist zu wichtig."

Eine weitere Zeit verging, bis Erestor endlich eine Art leises Knurren ausstieß. „Ich verfluche deine goldene Zunge, Elrond."

Der Herr von Imladris lächelte und deutete auf die Tür. „Er ist im Birkenhain. Ich habe ihn auf Kräutersuche geschickt. Nicht, dass unsere Vorräte es dringend benötigen, aber ich dachte mir, dass ein solcher Ort euch beiden entgegenkommt."

Elrond war sich beinahe sicher, dass Erestor das Wort ‚Ränkeschmied' murmelte, als er den Raum verließ. Kaum fiel die Tür hinter ihm zu, erwachte Halbarads Tochter, blinzelte einen Moment verwirrt und brüllte dann ohne Vorwarnung los. Elrond stand in fasziniertem Schrecken da und widerstand nur mühsam dem Drang, die Finger in die Ohren zu stecken. Es war schließlich nur eine Frage der Selbstbeherrschung, wenigstens solange Haltung zu bewahren, bis Hilfe kam und das Kind mit sich nahm.

Er hoffte jedenfalls, dass bald jemand auftauchte.

o

* * *

o

Die Haltung war perfekt, ohne Frage. Außer dem flachen Atem störte auch keine Bewegung das Bild eines formvollendeten Bogenschützen. Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass der Bogen selbst im gespannten Zustand fast größer war als der Schütze, nahm diesem Anblick den Zauber.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie ihn überhaupt spannen kann", gestand Forlos mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Jedenfalls nicht so lange", nickte Haldir, der der Eigentümer des Galadhrim-Bogens war, den Leiloss so konzentriert auf die Zielscheibe weit am Ende des Übungsfeldes richtete.

Forlos warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. Er konnte Haldir mittlerweile gut genug einschätzen, um doch etwas überrascht zu sein, dass Leiloss diese wirklich einzigartig schöne Waffe überhaupt hatte anfassen dürfen. „Du hast ihr eine große Ehre erwiesen, dass sie den Bogen nutzen darf."

„Hm", machte der andere nur.

„Eine sehr große Ehre", beharrte Forlos.

In eindeutiger Abwehrhaltung verschränkte Haldir die Arme vor der Brust. „Und was sollen mir diese Worte sagen?"

„Das frage ich dich", drängte Forlos seinen so unerwartet gewonnenen Freund aus Lothlórien.

„Vielleicht überlege ich, ob sie den Ansprüchen meiner Wächter genügt", erklärte Haldir etwas widerstrebend.

Leiloss entließ den Pfeil. Für das geübte Auge ihrer elbischen Zuschauer war sofort zu erkennen, dass dieser Schuss nur ein Treffer sein konnte. Zielgenau fand der weiße Pfeil seinen Weg in den rot gepinselten, recht kleinen Mittelpunkt der Scheibe. Sofort rannte von der Seite Hinner heran, begutachtete den Treffer und brüllte dann das Ergebnis quer über das Feld. Leiloss sprang einmal in die Luft, schwenkte den Bogen und drehte sich zu den beiden Hauptmännern um. Ein breites Grinsen lag auf ihren Zügen und sie hüpfte ein paar Mal auf und ab vor Begeisterung, um dann zu ihnen zu laufen.

„Ahja", machte Forlos in Haldirs Richtung. „Du solltest allerdings sehr genau überlegen."

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde Leiloss den Galadhrim vor Begeisterung fast anspringen. Irgendetwas in seinem Gesichtsausdruck warnte sie dann aber wohl doch, nicht das Schicksal herauszufordern.

„Habt Ihr das gesehen?" rief sie atemlos und wedelte mit dem Bogen herum. „Ich habe es geschafft. Auch wenn Euer Bogen wirklich wie aus Eisen ist."

„Ist er das?" Haldir hob eine Augenbraue. „Dann solltet Ihr vielleicht noch etwas üben."

Für einen Moment erinnerte sie Forlos in ihrer Hingerissenheit für Celeborns obersten Wächter an Ionnin, wenn er mal wieder von Legolas auf den Kopf getätschelt wurde. Es fehlte nur noch, dass sie die Zunge heraushängen ließ und anfing, zu schielen.

„Danke", hauchte sie, bevor sie wieder zurückrannte.

„Es muss eine Belastung sein, wenn man für einen Valar gehalten wird", spottete Forlos boshaft. „Stört dich diese grenzenlose Verehrung nicht?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", grinste Haldir und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Bist du etwa neidisch, mein Freund?"

Forlos brauchte nicht einmal Bedenkzeit für die Antwort. „Nicht im Geringsten. Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass du den Tag verfluchen wirst, an dem dir diese verrückte Idee gekommen ist und mit dir ganz Lothlórien. Um nichts in der Welt würde ich sie bei Thranduils Garde aufnehmen. Mein König würde mich sowieso mit Schimpf und Schande aus dem Amt entfernen, wenn er noch eine Ithildrim beherbergen müsste."

„Eine pro Elbenreich ist genug", nickte Haldir. „Lothlórien hat noch keine. Wir werden sie verkraften. Wobei mir auffällt, dass Imladris auch noch keinen Ithildrim hat."

„Aber einen Ork. Das ist Strafe genug." Forlos seufzte. „Ich denke, ich bin ganz froh, wenn wir im Frühling alle wieder in unsere Heimat zurückkehren. Ich vermisse den Wald."

„Und die Spinnen?"

„Meinetwegen sogar die Spinnen. Bei denen weiß man wenigstens, woran man ist."

Haldir bedeutete Leiloss mit einer Handbewegung, dass er auch den nächsten Schuss gesehen hatte, der schon etwas zittriger ausgefallen war und suchte sich dann einen Sitzplatz auf der Rückenlehne einer Holzbank ein Stück hinter ihnen am Rande des Feldes. Forlos gesellte sich zu ihm und beide genossen sie eine Weile das Schauspiel, wie Leiloss mit der Sturheit aller Ithildrim den zunehmend schwereren Kampf mit dem Langbogen aufnahm. Die Waffe war vollständig auf Haldirs Größe und Körperkraft ausgerichtet, die beide weit über denen von Leiloss lagen. Selbst mit jahrelanger Übung würde sie diesen Bogen niemals als ständige Waffe führen können. Anderseits waren Rhûna nicht nur stur, sondern auch sehr ehrgeizig, was diese Art von Herausforderungen anging. Unmögliches beflügelte sie zu den exzentrischsten Unternehmungen.

„Wie kommst du eigentlich auf den Gedanken, sie mit nach Lothlórien zu nehmen?" erkundigte sich Forlos, von einer dunklen Ahnung getrieben.

„Sie ist mir in den letzten Tagen nachgerannt und hat alles über die Wächter wissen wollen", erzählte Haldir, dahintreibend wie der Korken einer Weinflasche in einem Meer von Naivität, was die Schliche durchschnittlicher Rhûnar-Elben und unter Hundert Jahre alter Ithildrim im Speziellen anging. „Es schien mir eine ganz annehmbare Lösung dafür zu sein, dass sie sich so davor fürchtet, wieder unter die Augen der Rhûnar-Ältesten zu treten. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

„Kann ich." Eru, Haldir konnte nicht wissen, das kontrollierte Tränenströme sozusagen eine natürliche Waffe aller Ithildrim waren.

„Natürlich habe ich ihr klar gemacht, dass ich es mir noch überlegen muss und auch Lord Celeborn und Lady Galadriel ihr Einverständnis geben müssen."

„Sicher", lächelte Forlos. Haldir, der große Hauptmann der lorischen Wächter, manipuliert von einer nicht einmal wirklich erwachsenen Elbin. Thranduil würde sich freuen.

Leiloss war inzwischen am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach war sie fast bereit, einen Fuß gegen den Bogen zu stemmen und mit zwei Händen an der Sehne zu zerren, nur um sie noch einmal gespannt zu bekommen.

„Geht es?" erkundigte sich Haldir scheinheilig.

„Kein Problem", ächzte die junge Elbin mit hochrotem Kopf. „Ich überlege nur gerade."

„Ganz was Neues", spottete Forlos gedämpft.

„Thranduil hat jedenfalls nichts dagegen", erzählte Haldir. „Er schien recht erfreut und auch Galen meinte nur, dass sein Rückweg nach Rhûnar damit wohl sehr viel ruhiger wird."

„Und das gibt dir nicht zu denken?" Die Frage hätte er sich sparen können. Haldir ó Lorien hatte ein Selbstbewusstsein, das wahrscheinlich die Abmessungen eines seiner geliebten Mellyrn aufwies. Vielleicht sogar zu Recht, wenn Forlos näher darüber nachdachte. Möglicherweise war Celeborns Hauptmann ihr strahlender Held mit dem fantastischen Bogen und dem unbestreitbar überragenden Können in dieser Disziplin, der Leiloss endlich genug Respekt einflösste. Mehr jedenfalls als ihr eigener Bruder, der Apfelbäume anpflanzte und für seine Obstkuchen berühmt war. „Form sie, Haldir, aber breche sie nicht."

„Kann man das bei einer Ithildrim?" fragte Haldir nachdenklich.

„Sie formen? Ein wenig, wenn man Geduld hat." Forlos beobachtete, wie Leiloss zwar ihre Versuche aufgab, den Bogen nochmals zu spannen, die Waffe aber dennoch finster anstarrte. Eine kleine Falte war über ihrer Stirn erschienen. Die Sache zwischen ihr und Haldirs Bogen war noch nicht ausgestanden, es herrschte wohl erst einmal eine Art Waffenstillstand. Mit zögernden Schritten verließ sie das Feld. „Sie brechen? Vielleicht, auch wenn ich das Resultat einer solchen Vernichtung nicht ertragen könnte."

„Ich sollte für heute besser aufhören." Leiloss baute sich vor ihnen auf und streckte den Bogen Haldir entgegen. „Es tut mir leid."

„Was?" wollte Haldir scheinbar erstaunt wissen.

Leiloss' Augen schwammen vor lauter Wut in Tränen, diesmal wohl ganz ehrlich. „Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr spannen."

Haldir nahm ihr den Bogen ab und drückte mit fast schon boshafter Leichtigkeit das grüngolden schimmernde Holz zusammen, um die Sehne auszuhaken. _Erste Lektion_, erkannte Forlos mit heimlicher Belustigung. _Und sie sind noch nicht einmal im Goldenen Wald angekommen. Leiloss ist wirklich in guten Händen_.

„Wundert Euch das?" fragte der Galadhrim dabei. „Er passt nicht zu Euch. Damit würdet Ihr nie ein guter Wächter. Wir werden einen anderen finden, der Eurer Größe und Eurer Kraft entspricht."

„Irgendwann kann ich damit umgehen", hörten sie sie leise schimpfen, während sie nach einem kurzen Abschiedsgruß den Weg in den Garten hinunter stürmte, dicht gefolgt von Hinner.

„Du hast dir viel vorgenommen", kommentierte Forlos voller gutmütigem Spott.

„Ich habe meine Brüder verkraftet, ich werde auch sie überleben."

Langsam schlenderten sie vom Übungsplatz weg und bewegten sich auf den verschlungenen Pfaden der Imladris-Gärten auf das Haus zu. Erestor kreuzte ihren Weg, so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht einmal ihren Gruß erwiderte.

o

* * *

o

Der helle Leinenbeutel an seinem Gürtel war noch immer sehr leicht. Er hatte nur wenige Pflanzen gesammelt, als er die Elben bemerkt hatte, die auf der Lichtung am Werk waren. Still war er näher getreten und hatte sie beobachtet, wie sie die kleine Skulptur auf dem vorbereiteten Sockel am Grab der Sterblichen ausrichteten. Die drei Steinmetze hatten ihm einen fragenden Blick zugeworfen.

„Sie ist wunderschön", war seine schüchterne Antwort gewesen, die ein Lächeln auf ihre Gesichter brachte.

Mehr war nicht gesprochen worden. Die Elben hatten ihr Werk vollendet, mit einem breiten Pinsel die letzten Überreste von Staub und Splittern von dem sandfarbenen Stein entfernt und dann hatten sie ihn hier alleine gelassen. Vielleicht nahmen sie an, es gäbe eine Verbindung zwischen ihm und der Sterblichen, die dort am Fuße der Statue ruhte. Dabei hatte Gilnín die Frau nicht einmal gekannt. Zögerlich trat er näher an den flachen Grabhügel heran, auf dem eine andere freundliche Seele einen Birkenschössling gepflanzt hatte. In einigen Jahren würde der Hügel verschwunden sein, aber dieser Baum und auch die steinerne Figur der knienden Frau mit dem Kind in ihren Armen blieb noch lange als Erinnerung an ein längst verloschenes Leben.

Plötzlich bereute es Gilnín, hierher gekommen zu sein, er bereute es sogar, überhaupt nach Imladris gereist zu sein. Es war ein Fehler und er schätzte, sie würde es ebenso sehen. Man konnte ein ganzes Zeitalter nicht ungeschehen machen. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Wahrscheinlich war es der nagende Zweifel gewesen, der ihn seit zwei Jahren quälte. Seit die Besucher aus dem fernen Westen so erstaunt über die Ähnlichkeit gewesen waren. Gilnín gestand sich ein, dass man es nur als eine irrationale Hoffnung bezeichnen konnte, vielleicht doch den Weg zurück in ein Leben zu finden, das sich ihm vor langer Zeit verschlossen hatte. Das _sie_ ihm verschlossen hatte!

Es war besser, diese seltsame Hoffnung endgültig zu begraben und sich bald wieder auf den Rückweg nach Rhûnar zu machen. Dort war der Platz, an den er gehörte. Er überlegte, ob Elrond ihn aus diesem Grund hierher geschickt hatte. Das Sammeln von Kräutern war es bestimmt nicht gewesen. Schon allein, um einer unangenehmen Begegnung mit seiner Vergangenheit aus dem Weg zu gehen, hatte er sehr viel Zeit in der Apotheke verbracht. Bruchtals Bestände an Kräutern waren mehr als ausreichend. Sein Ausflug in diesen Birkenhain auf Bitten Elronds hin war überflüssig.

So musste es wohl sein und er hätte Elrond dafür gedankt, wenn er dann nicht zuviel der Wahrheit enthüllen müsste. Gilnín seufzte. Die Geheimniskrämerei zehrte an seinen Nerven. Das war alles nicht seine Art, schon lange nicht mehr. Müde drehte er sich um und erstarrte beinahe zu Stein, als er das Zentrum seiner Überlegungen am Rande der Lichtung erblickte.

Gilnín atmete einmal tief durch und setzte sich dann in Bewegung, um einfach an Erestor vorbeizugehen. Einen kurzen Gruß vielleicht, das dürfte genügen. Die Begegnungen ließen sich nicht immer hier in Imladris vermeiden, aber man konnte sie immerhin verkürzen. Zu mehr hatte er kein Recht, das war ihm inzwischen klar.

„Bleibt!"

Der kurze Befehl ließ ihn erneut erstarren. „Ich will Euch nicht stören, Lord Erestor. Ihr seid sicher hier, um das Werk der Steinmetze zu begutachten."

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so", sagte Elronds Seneschall mit einem freudlosen Lächeln. Beinahe zögerlich überquerte er die Lichtung und blieb auf der anderen Seite des Grabes stehen. Er strich leicht mit den Fingern über den gesenkten Kopf der Statue. „Es ist gut, einen Platz zum Trauern zu haben. Sagt mir, Gilnín, hat sie ein Grab wie dieses oder wurden ihre Überreste von unseren Feinden in alle Winde zerstreut?"

Gilnín hatte das Gefühl, in einen tiefen, dunklen Abgrund zu stürzen. Also kein Zufall, der Erestor hier an diesen Ort geführt hatte. Elrond musste die Begegnung arrangiert haben, um endlich wieder die Klarheit zu schaffen, die wohl alle Beteiligten brauchten. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf bei dem Gedanken, was ihm nun bevorstand. Er wollte es nicht, wollte nicht auch den letzten Funken von dem preisgeben müssen, was ihm von einem anderen Leben geblieben war. Es war wenig genug, wenn er sich selber betrachtete.

„Damals hatte sie ein Grab", sagte er mit unsicherer Stimme, die Augen auf die Statue geheftet, um sein Gegenüber, sein Spiegelbild nicht ansehen zu müssen. _Spiegelbild_ traf nicht einmal den wahren Kern. Eher war er selber das Spiegelbild, ein verzerrtes noch dazu. „Es ist lange her."

„Wie starb sie?" Auch diese Frage war wohl unvermeidlich.

„Ein Überfall von Orks." Hoffentlich genügte ihm das, denn Gilnín war sich nicht sicher, wie lange seine Selbstbeherrschung noch reichen würde. Er war schwach geworden seit damals. Jämmerlich, wenn er wirklich ehrlich war.

„Begleitet mich ein Stück", sagte Erestor überraschend. „Ich glaube, dies ist nicht der richtige Ort für dieses Gespräch. Für keinen von uns beiden."

Erst als sie den Birkenhain hinter sich gelassen hatten und auf eine kleine Holzbrücke zusteuerten, die sich über einen der vielen Bäche erstreckte, wurde die erwartungsvolle Stille zwischen ihnen wieder gebrochen.

„Ich dachte, sie wäre gefallen", erzählte Erestor und es klang eher so, als rede er mit sich selbst. „Es war eine grauenhafte Schlacht zu Füßen Barad-Dûrs. So viele starben an diesem Tag, so viele wurden niemals gefunden. Mirimarnis war am östlichen Flügel eingesetzt, weit entfernt von mir. Die Truppen dort wurden beinahe ganz aufgerieben."

Dabei hatte sie diesen letzten Ansturm gegen den Dunklen Turm gar nicht erlebt. Gilnín kannte die Geschichte, die er immer wieder aus dem Mund seiner Mutter gehört und später auch noch in einer etwas anderen, für ihn beinahe vernichtenden Version in ihrem Tagebuch gelesen hatte. Schweigend stand er jetzt da und starrte hinunter auf das kristallklare, sehr träge dahinfließende Wasser.

„Ich verlor viele gute Freunde innerhalb weniger Stunden", kam es von Erestor und seine Stimme verriet ein wenig von dem Schmerz, den er empfunden haben musste. „Ereinion starb und wir waren alle untröstlich. Erst spät am nächsten Morgen bemerkte ich ihr Fehlen und jemand berichtete, dass sie wohl gefallen ist. Das ist nur eines, das ich mir nicht vergeben werde."

Gilnín schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „So war das alles nicht. Glaubt mir."

Er bereute seinen Ausbruch, denn Erestor musterte ihn scharf und es gab keine Möglichkeit mehr, den vielen Fragen weiter zu entkommen. Mühsam drängte er das erneute Gefühl von Übelkeit zurück und grollte zum ersten Mal im Leben seiner eigenen Mutter, dass er dies alles erklären musste. Um seine Unsicherheit wenigstens etwas zu verbergen, legte er die zitternden Hände übereinander und schob sie in die weiten Ärmel seiner fleckigen Robe, für die er sich jetzt angesichts des makellosen Äußeren seines eigenen Vaters wirklich schämte. Er war nicht wirklich das, was sich ein so ungewöhnlicher Elb wie Erestor zum Nachfahren wünschen konnte. Früher einmal wäre Erestor vielleicht sogar stolz auf ihn gewesen, bevor…Gilnín wollte nicht weiterdenken.

Zu seiner Überraschung hob ein beinahe sanftes Lächeln Erestors Mundwinkel. „Wie wäre es, wenn Ihr mir dann verratet, was damals geschah, denn ich kann mich nicht wirklich an etwas erinnern."

„Sie hat Euch etwas in den Wein gemischt", verriet Gilnín und lief rot an. Was seine eigene Mutter da getan hatte, konnte er bis heute noch nicht richtig fassen. „Den Namen nannte sie nicht, aber heute weiß ich, dass es wohl der Saft von Elei-Beeren gewesen sein muss. Er nimmt nicht nur die Erinnerung, er verändert die Wahrnehmung…"

„Er berauscht", verdeutlichte Erestor trocken, weil Gilnín verstummte.

„Ja, so könnte man es auch nennen", bestätigte Gilnín etwas lahm.

„Gilnín." Erestor stützte sich auf das glatte Geländer auf der einen Seite der Brücke und atmete tief durch. „Warum erzählt Ihr mir nicht einfach die ganze Geschichte? Eure Mutter kann ich schließlich nicht mehr fragen, obwohl ich das wirklich gerne tun würde. Das könnt Ihr mir glauben. Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass man ein ganzes Zeitalter um einen Sohn gebracht wird!"

Die leise Drohung in diesen Worten verunsicherte Gilnín noch mehr. Jetzt wurde ihm auch noch die Kehle trocken und kalter Schweiß brach aus. Erestor schien verärgert, aus welchem Grund auch immer. „Alles?"

„Für den Anfang."

„Wir könnten es auch einfach vergessen", schlug Gilnín vor.

Überraschend packte ihn sein Vater am Arm und zog ihn neben sich. Dann deutete er auf die spiegelnde Wasserfläche zu ihren Füßen. „Und wie soll das gehen? Ihr ähnelt mir so sehr, wie es wirklich nur ein eigenes Kind kann. Von Mirimarnis erkenne ich zwar auch manches in Euch, aber das macht es umso eindringlicher."

„Es macht es so viel schwieriger."

„Und davor fürchtet Ihr Euch? Glaubt mir, ich mich auch. Andererseits habt Ihr Euch dennoch auf den Weg hierher gemacht. Das wäre wohl kaum geschehen, wenn Ihr nicht ebenfalls den Wunsch gehabt hättet, ein loses Ende zu verknüpfen, das meine gute Freundin Miri in ihrer rätselhaften Weisheit zerschnitten hat."

Die Erkenntnis, dass dies und genau dies die Wahrheit war, verschaffte Gilnín nach dem ersten Schock dann doch erstaunliche Ruhe. Seinem eigenen Vater ging es eigentlich nicht besser als ihm selbst. Er verstand die Elbin nicht, die ihr gesamtes Leben, das sie von Valinor bis an die Hänge des Oroduin geführt hatte, in einer einzigen Nacht aufgegeben und gegen die Empfängnis eines Kindes getauscht hatte. Noch dazu einer Empfängnis, von der der eigentliche Erzeuger nicht einmal die blasseste Ahnung hatte. Das ganze Verhalten war sehr unelbisch, fand er.

„Vielleicht sollte ich damit anfangen, an was _ich_ mich erinnere", schlug Erestor mit leichtem Spott vor. „Viel ist es nicht, wir werden also kaum Zeit verlieren."

Wieder krümmte sich Gilnín innerlich zusammen, wünschte sich, noch der Elb zu sein, der er in seinem ersten Leben gewesen war. „Gute Idee."

„Danke", schmunzelte sein Vater – es fiel Gilnín schwer, selbst nur so von ihm zu denken - und neigte leicht den Kopf. „Ihr wisst, dass Mirimarnis und ich bereits zusammen von Valinor herkamen? Gut, das macht es einfacher. Wir waren Freunde durch ganze Zeitalter. Eure Mutter war nicht gerade eine zarte Blume, eher ein Dornbusch. Sie hatte nicht vor vielen Respekt und ich gehörte wohl auch nicht dazu."

Diesmal beherrschte Gilnín seine Mimik. Erestor irrte sich gewaltig. Mirimarnis hatte ihn geliebt, als Freund und auch als etwas mehr, respektiert und bewundert. Es sprach für ihre Kunst der Täuschung, dass er es nie gemerkt hatte.

„Am Abend vor dem entscheidenden Angriff auf Barad-Dûr haben wir beide zusammen unsere Ängste mit Wein bekämpft. Nicht zum ersten Mal, um ehrlich zu sein. Mit Eurer Mutter konnte man herrlich trinken." Etwas mutwillig grinste Erestor ihn kurz an. „Keine gesitteten Zusammenkünfte mit etwas gutem Wein, sondern wirkliche Besäufnisse."

„Solange ich sie kannte, hat sie keinen Tropfen Wein angerührt", überlegte Gilnín.

„Hm", machte Erestor. „Jedenfalls endete der Abend damit, dass ich irgendwo in einem Traum versank und erst am nächsten Morgen beim Hornzeichen wieder hochschreckte. Ich war in meinem eigenen Zelt und ich nahm an, dass Mirimarnis mich dorthin geschafft hatte. Das war es, auch wenn manchmal seltsame Bilder auftauchten, in denen…nunja, denkt Euch den Rest."

„Ich kenne den Rest", rang sich Gilnín die Wahrheit ab. „Aus dem Tagebuch. Ich las es, nachdem sie gestorben war. Mir hat sie immer erzählt, mein Vater sei ein Krieger gewesen, der Wochen vor der letzten Schlacht gefallen sei. Sie hat auch gesagt, er sei ihr Gemahl gewesen."

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste", kommentierte Erestor. „Wobei das hier ja nicht wirklich viel bedeutet. Aber es hätten ja dann auch alle bemerkt."

„Naneth floh noch in der Nacht Richtung Norden, weil sie sich dort Sicherheit erhoffte. Für mich, nicht für sich allein. Sie war kein Feigling."

„Das braucht Ihr nicht zu betonen. Ich habe sie kämpfen sehen."

„Ich auch."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Unterbrecht mich doch nicht dauernd!" flehte Gilnín und befürchtete fast, gleich in Tränen auszubrechen.

„So beruhigt Euch doch." Erestor betrachtete ihn prüfend, kein wirklich angenehmer Zustand. „Ihr seid sehr schreckhaft und unsicher. Eigentlich verwunderlich."

„Ich war nicht immer so", fauchte Gilnín in einem Anflug von Verletztheit. „Aber ich habe meinen ganzen Mut verbraucht, den Hexenkönig von Angmar zu überleben. Was denkt Ihr denn, bleibt einem, wenn man bis zu den Knöcheln im Blut seiner Mitgefangenen steht und um sein Leben kämpft? Ich habe mit meinen eigenen Händen meinen besten Freund getötet, weil er mich darum angebettelt hat. Tagelang hab ich seine Qualen mitansehen müssen und seine Verzweiflung. Angmar hat alles zerbrochen, was ich einst war und was Ihr hier vor Euch seht, ist sicher nicht der Sohn, den Ihr Euch irgendwann einmal erhofft habt. Ich weiß das, ich weiß es wirklich. - Wir hätten gar nicht mit dieser Aussprache beginnen sollen."

Gilnín wollte sich wegdrehen, um regelrecht von diesem Ort zu fliehen, aber Erestor hielt ihn fest. Der Griff um sein Handgelenk war eisern und die Miene des anderen kalt wie Eis. Nur in Erestors Augen glomm ein Funke, der von Tod und Zorn kündete. Unwillkürlich duckte Gilnín sich.

„Lass das!" befahl Erestor scharf. „Du brauchst dich weder zu ducken, noch vor irgendjemandem zu verstecken. Wenn ich es könnte, würde ich diesen Nazgûl töten für das, was er dir angetan hat. Ich würde sogar gerne deine Mutter verprügeln, weil sie dich nicht in die Sicherheit von Imladris brachte. Dafür ist es zu spät und das ist das Schlimmste von allen. Vergangenheit, Gilnín, für uns beide. Mich interessiert die Zukunft und in der habe ich nun mal einen Sohn. Wenn er ein verschrobener Elb mit beeindruckenden Kenntnissen in der Arzneikunde ist und nebenbei bemerkt einem meiner besten Freunde das Leben gerettet hat, werde ich mich sicherlich nicht beschweren."

„Ihr-„

Erestor hob warnend eine Braue.

„_Du_ bist sehr rücksichtsvoll", hauchte Gilnín erschöpft.

Zu seinem Leidwesen lachte Erestor laut auf. „Rücksichtsvoll? Diesmal weißt du wirklich nicht, wovon du sprichst. Aber wie solltest du auch? Lassen wir das vorerst. Mich interessiert immer noch, wie ich zu einem Sohn gekommen bin, davon nichts wusste und warum deine starrsinnige Mutter mich nicht wenigstens später aufgesucht hat. Sie wird wohl nicht angenommen haben, dass ich ihr die Tür weise, wenn sie mit dir im Arm hier auftaucht. Miri kannte mich."

„Ja", grollte Gilnín, dem diese Fragen nun wahrlich nicht fremd waren. „Es steht fast alles in ihrem Tagebuch und das solltest du besser lesen."

„Es existiert noch?" fragte Erestor fasziniert.

„Ich konnte es bewahren, die ganze Zeit." Gilnín zuckte die Achseln. „Mehr hatte ich ja auch nicht."

Erestors Brauen zogen sich zu einer dunklen Linie zusammen. „Erklär mir dann jetzt in ein paar schlichten Sätzen, warum DU nicht wenigstens hierher gekommen bist."

„Sie hat niemals deinen Namen erwähnt. Ich wusste es nicht, bis Elronds Söhne nach Rhûnar kamen und sich über unsere Ähnlichkeit wunderten." Das nächste hätte er sich lieber erspart. Irgendwie fand er seinen eigenen Vater doch recht Furcht einflößend in seiner Verärgerung. Ein Zustand, der sich wohl auch nicht bei den kommenden Worten ändern würde. „Außerdem hat sie nie zugegeben, dass du noch lebst."

„Nie?" echote Erestor mit schmalen Augen. „Niemals?"

„Anfangs dachte sie wohl wirklich, du seiest in der Schlacht gefallen, so wie sie befürchtet hatte. Es gingen viele Gerüchte um. Und später…"

„Ja, was war später?"

„Das steht nicht im Tagebuch."

„Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Spekulation? Ich bin für jede Mutmaßung offen."

„Sie hat dich immerhin betrogen, unter Drogen gesetzt und…" Gilnín fehlten ein wenig die Worte, den eher körperlichen Aspekt der Sache zu beschreiben.

„Verführt?" schlug sein neuerworbener Vater mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton vor. „Nur keine Hemmungen, deine Mutter hatte auch keine. Warum sollten wir beide uns dann benehmen?"

„Sie war gut zu mir."

„Natürlich", sagte Erestor einfach. Sein Blick richtete sich auf Forlos und Haldir, die sich über einen der Weg der Brücke näherten. Kaum nahmen die beiden sie wahr, drehten sie ab und verschwanden wieder in den Tiefen der Gärten.

Gilnín fühlte sich müde. Das war alles ganz anders, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. So langsam beschlich ihn auch die ungute Ahnung, dass sich sein Leben schon wieder von Grund auf ändern würde.

„Du warst kein Kind mehr, als du diesem Nazgûl in die Hände gefallen bist", überlegte Erestor gerade.

„Nein, es war um das Jahr 1300." Die nächste Frage war Gilnín klar, auch wenn er die irrwitzige Hoffnung hatte, dass Erestor ihm etwas Erholung gönnen würde.

„Wie lange warst du dort?"

„Ein halbes Jahrhundert."

„Das ist lang."

„Ja."

„Und dann bist du nach Rhûn?"

„Ja."

„Du willst nicht darüber reden." Erestor nickte, als würde er sich diese Frage selbst beantworten. „Ich verstehe. Gut, wir haben Zeit."

Gilnín musterte ihn misstrauisch. „Den ganzen Winter."

„Länger", lautete die knappe Antwort. „Du reist nicht mit den anderen ab."

„Aber…" Nervös zupfte Gilnín an den Verschlüssen seiner Robe, was Erestor sofort veranlasste, mit leicht hochgezogenen Brauen das schmuddelige Kleidungsstück zu betrachten. „Was?"

„Nichts", lächelte Erestor ein wenig bedrohlich. „Wie gesagt, wir haben Zeit."

„Trotzdem können wir die vergangenen Jahre nicht aufholen", erinnerte ihn Gilnín zunehmend besorgter. „Du brauchst es auch nicht zu versuchen. Ich erwarte das nicht."

„Das ist mir klar." Erestor schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter und setzte sich endlich wieder in Bewegung. „Ich habe gehört, du kannst kein Blut sehen?"

Auch das noch! Eine richtige Schwäche breitete sich in Gilnín aus. „Ein paar Tropfen ertrage ich."

„Und du fasst keine Waffen an?" forschte Erestor weiter.

„Nicht mehr."

„Aber du hast?"

„Natürlich!" schnappte Gilnín impulsiv. „Ich war ein Krieger. Nach Naneths Tod war es meine Aufgabe, unsere Siedlung zu verteidigen. Ich war gut."

„Zweifellos."

Das zufriedene Schimmern in den Augen des anderen machte Gilnín klar, dass er sein Schicksal endgültig besiegelt hatte. So war das alles nicht geplant gewesen. Auf einmal fühlte er sich, als sei er wieder ein junger Elb, der gar nicht wusste, wo sein Platz in dieser Welt war. Die Vorstellung machte ihm Angst.

Unvermittelt legte ihm Erestor eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du bist unter Freunden, Gilnín. An diesen Ort gehörst du, auch wenn es sehr lange gedauert hat, bis du ihn gefunden hast."

o

* * *

o

Tisvien stand im Schatten einer der Säulengänge und winkte hektisch. Dabei sah sie sich immer wieder verstohlen um und markierte gleichzeitig die harmlos Wartende, sobald einer der anderen Anwesenden in ihre Nähe kam oder zu ihr sah. Wer sie allerdings kannte und Legolas kannte die Dienerin wirklich gut, bemerkte die eindeutigen Anzeichen von Panik, die in ihr tobte.

Mit einem Neigen des Kopfes entschuldigte sich Legolas bei dem Elb, mit dem er sich gerade unterhalten hatte und schlenderte zu Tisvien hinüber. Es dauerte eine Weile, denn die große Halle des Palastes war zum Bersten gefüllt mit den Bewohnern des Waldelbenreichs. Und wer hier nicht mehr hineinpasste und aufgrund seines Ranges das auch nicht erwartete, wartete in den Palastgärten darauf, dass das große Fest endlich beginnen würde.

Die Tawarwaith feierten gerne und dieses Fest versprach, wirklich großartig zu werden. Nicht nur, dass ihr König heil wieder aus dem Westen zurückgekehrt war, er hatte auch gleichzeitig eine neue Königin mitgebracht, als er vor zwei Wochen die Grenzen des Reiches überschritten hatte. Wirklich überrascht war keiner davon, dafür war die Rhûnar-Heilerin bereits zu lange an der Seite ihres Königs, aber alle waren erleichtert, dass Thranduil endlich diesen Schwebezustand beendet hatte, der sicher noch weniger Gnade in den Augen der Valar fand, als eine gelegentlich lila verfärbte Gefährtin und deswegen nur Unheil anziehen konnte.

Kaum hatte Legolas Tisvien erreicht, fasste sie nach seiner Hand und zerrte ihn neben sich her durch eine Seitentür.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" erkundigte sich der Prinz mit der Gelassenheit, die er sich bei dem Chaos der Festvorbereitungen als Dauerzustand zugelegt hatte.

„Sie hat sich eingeschlossen", flüsterte Tisvien atemlos.

Mit ‚sie' konnte eigentlich nur eine gemeint sein. Legolas seufzte leicht.

„Und sie macht nicht auf." Tisvien schien den Tränen nahe. „Keinem. Sie hat gesagt, so wäre es nicht abgesprochen gewesen und sie würde nicht auf das Fest kommen."

Der Weg zu Varyas Gemach war zum Glück nicht weit. Der zu Thranduils Gemach wäre zwar noch kürzer gewesen, aber irgendein äußerst protokollfester Berater hatte verkündet, dass die beiden eigentlich erst dann zusammenleben durften, wenn die höchst offizielle Krönungszeremonie durchgeführt war. Wo genau das geschrieben stand, wusste zwar keiner, aber zumindest in dem Punkt wollten alle alles richtig machen.

Das hatte den übrigen Bewohnern dieses Palastteils, von denen es Elbereth sei Dank nur wenige gab, einige äußerst spaßige Momente beschert, wenn wahlweise Thranduil oder Varya des nächtens durch die Gänge schlichen, um das Bett des jeweils anderen zu erreichen.

Legolas und Galen saßen spät abends dann immer zusammen und wetteten, ob Thranduil oder Varya sich auf Wanderschaft begeben würde. Gelegentlich gesellte sich noch Forlos dazu oder zur Abwechslung auch mal Berelion, der zumeist vorgab, nichts zu hören. Die beiden nächtlichen Wanderer selber bewegten sich auch wirklich völlig lautlos. Bei Thranduil, dem Jäger, war das zu erwarten gewesen, Varya hatte alle bis auf Galen schon mehr überrascht. _Nächtliche Ausflüge in eine der Vorratskammern der Quellstadt,_ hatte Galen schließlich verraten.

Man hörte sie allerdings trotzdem und das lag an dem rätselhaften Knarren oder Quietschen der Türscharniere, das sich eingestellt hatte. Egal, wie oft Thranduil einen Diener beauftragte, mit einer Ölkanne oder sonstigem Werkzeug die Geräusche auszumerzen, sie waren pünktlich wieder da. Und Legolas musste zugeben, dass es tagsüber gar nicht so einfach war, unbemerkt die Türen zu manipulieren. Erst am vergangenen Tag hätte Thranduil seinen Sohn und Galen beinahe dabei erwischt. Vielleicht war es ganz gut so, dass es mit diesem Abend damit vorbei war.

Die kleine Wettgemeinschaft war es dann auch, die sich im ansonsten leeren Gang vor Varyas Zimmertür versammelt hatte. Alle waren schon fertig für das Fest umgezogen, sogar Galen hatte man eine neue grauschwarze Robe verpasst, die wahrscheinlich dafür sorgen würde, dass ihm die jüngeren Elbinnen zu Füßen lagen und jeder andere ungebundene Elb ihn hasste.

„Abgeschlossen", eröffnete Galen und wirkte nicht unbedingt betrübt, sondern belustigt.

„Wirklich?" Legolas rüttelte vorsichtshalber an der Klinke. Nach Thranduils Erzählung neigte Varya dazu, kleine Details wie das Herumdrehen eines Schlüssels oder Vorschieben eines Riegels auch mal außer Acht zu lassen.

„Wirklich", bestätigte Hauptmann Forlos und bewegte etwas unbehaglich den Kopf. Die prachtvolle Uniform, in die er sich für diesen Anlass gequält hatte, schien ihn fast zu ersticken.

Berelion nickte betrübt. „Versucht Euer Glück, Legolas. Ich mache mich lieber auf die Suche nach Eurem Vater und halte ihn noch etwas hin."

„Und ich begleite Euch", kam es hastig von Forlos. „Zu zweit haben wir größere Aussichten, ihn zurückzuhalten, wenn er hierher stürmen will."

„Und ich bin durstig." Galen blinzelte Legolas zu, legte Tisvien einen Arm um die Schultern und zog die aufgeregte Dienerin mit sich.

Legolas wartete, bis sich der Gang vollständig geleert hatte, dann klopfte er laut an die Tür. „Varya, ich bin es. Mach schon auf."

Nicht das kleinste Geräusch war aus dem Raum hinter dem Eichentürblatt zu hören. „Ich zähle bis zehn und werde dann die Tür eintreten", verkündete er und bemühte sich, seine Erheiterung nicht mitklingen zu lassen. „Solche Angewohnheiten werden vererbt, musst du wissen."

Er zählte langsam, aber laut und öffnete dabei die Verschlüsse seiner äußeren Robe, um auch richtig ausholen zu können. Legolas hatte nicht vor, sich mit dem Fuß in dem Gemisch aus Samt und Seide zu verfangen. Zu einer Königin im Belagerungszustand musste nicht noch ein Erbprinz mit verrenkten Knochen kommen. Zum Glück waren selbst die festlichsten Kleidungsstücke der Waldelben immer noch praktisch genug, um notfalls sofort ein Pferd besteigen und in den Kampf ziehen zu können. Seine Stiefel waren zwar kostbar und aufwändig, aber robust und würden den Zusammenstoß mit der Tür wohl verkraften.

Als er bei neun angekommen war, wurde der Riegel der Tür zurückgeschoben. Zumindest war sie noch da. Er hätte ihr nämlich auch zugetraut, sich an der Außenseite des Palastes abzuseilen und die Flucht zu ergreifen. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und drückte sie ein Stück auf. Zuviel Schwung erschien ihm nicht ratsam nach dem, was seinem Vater damit in Bruchtal passiert war. Eine Königin mit einem Veilchen würde für den falschen Gesprächsstoff sorgen.

Der große Raum hinter der Tür war hell erleuchtet und eindeutig leer. Legolas drückte leise hinter sich die Tür wieder zu und schlenderte auf die Tür des kleinen Balkons zu. Wenn Varya dort nicht war, dann konnte sie nur noch im Bad sein, aber das hielt er eher für unwahrscheinlich. Jedenfalls war sie nicht damit beschäftigt, sich anzukleiden. Mitten auf dem polierten Steinboden lag ein unordentlicher Haufen aus silberweißem Brokat. Er nahm ihn vom Boden auf und legte ihn über die Lehne eines Stuhles.

Diese Robe beschäftigte die Gemüter des Hofstaates schon seit Tagen. Bislang wusste keiner, wie die Robe aussah und gerade die Elbinnen des Palastes schnatterten über nichts anderes mehr. Bedeckt mit Knitterfalten würde der Eindruck wohl leicht getrübt werden.

„Du wirst mich nicht überreden", erklang es wie vermutet vom Balkon.

„Ich wollte nur sehen, ob du dich noch nicht in die Tiefe gestürzt hast", amüsierte er sich und trat neben sie auf den schmalen Balkon, der einen Ausblick über einen Teil des Gartens und die Baumkronen des Waldes gab. Die Windlichter auf der Brüstung waren zum Glück nicht entzündet und die Dunkelheit schützte sie vor allzu neugierigen Blick der Gäste weit unten im Garten.

„Warum muss das sein?" erkundigte sie sich anklagend. Mit einer ausgreifenden Handbewegung deutete sie auf die von Lichtern und Fackeln erleuchtete Gartenanlage, in der sich unzählige Waldelben tummelten. „Was wollen die alle hier?"

Legolas' Belustigung schwand unter einer Welle von Mitleid. Er legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und zog sie an sich. Kein Wunder, dass sie in Panik geraten war. Der ganze Aufwand, der hier getrieben wurde, musste sie ja erschlagen. Er selbst war in dieses Leben hineingeboren worden, Thranduil ebenfalls, aber Varya war die Unkompliziertheit der Quellstadt gewöhnt. Das schlichte Zeremoniell von Elben, denen Äußerlichkeiten nicht mehr wirklich etwas bedeuteten.

„Gönn ihnen doch einfach die Freude", erklärte er leise. „Es ist so lange her, dass es ein Fest wie dieses gab. Niemand weiß, ob es noch ein weiteres geben wird in Zeiten wie diesen."

„Ich gönn ihnen das Fest doch", korrigierte sie ihn verärgert. „Ich weiß nur nicht, warum ich mittendrin sein muss."

„Irgendeiner muss immer dran glauben."

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mich etwas ernster nimmst?"

„Ich versuche nur, dich aufzumuntern."

Sie sah zu ihm hoch, die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten gelegt. „Du könntest mich aufmuntern, indem du mir einen Geheimgang zeigst, durch den ich mich davonschleichen kann, bis alles vorbei ist."

„Könnte ich", nickte er. „Aber ich schätze, dein Gemahl würde mich dafür umbringen."

„Das würde er niemals. Er liebt dich viel zu sehr."

„Ich weiß. Also gut, er würde mich nur eine Weile verbannen?"

„Wir könnten zusammen nach Rhûnar fliehen, bis er sich beruhigt hat."

„Und du meinst, Thranduil bleibt solange hier und wartet tatenlos?"

Sie beendete die folgende Schweigeminute mit einem abgrundtiefen Seufzer. „Nein, würde er wohl nicht."

„Wir sollten reingehen und versuchen, dich in diese atemberaubende Robe einzupacken", schlug Legolas vor. „Nicht, dass ich etwas gegen dieses leicht durchscheinende Stück Tunika habe, das du am Leib trägst, aber langsam wird es Zeit."

„Ich habe befürchtet, dass du das sagst", murmelte sie finster, bevor sie sich umdrehte und mit neuer Entschlossenheit in den Wohnraum marschierte.

Die ganze Unternehmung erlitt einen kleinen Rückschlag, als sowohl Varya als auch Legolas versuchten, die Geheimnisse verborgener Verschlüsse, Bänder und sonstigen Zierrats an ihrer Robe zu entschlüsseln. Legolas hätte nie gedacht, dass es so viel schwerer sein würde, eine Elbin anzuziehen, als den umgekehrten Weg zu gehen. Nach einigen Fehlschlägen, in denen das kostbare Stück ein gewisses Eigenleben entwickelte, stand Varya schließlich mitten im Raum und sah ihn fragend an. „Wie sehe ich aus?"

Legolas räusperte sich. Ihm fielen auf Anhieb ein ganze Anzahl von Worten ein, die bei ‚großartig' begannen und irgendwo weit darüber aufhörten. Er beherrschte sich. Varya wollte keine Komplimente, auch wenn sie alle zutrafen, sondern Manöverkritik. „Gut. Der Ausschnitt ist recht, hm, luftig."

Prompt zerrte sie erfolglos an den beiden Seiten von Tunika und Robe herum, die sich beharrlich weigerten, sich schon weiter oben zu treffen. „Das war dein Vater! Er hat dauernd mit der Schneiderin getuschelt. Anfangs war es ein hochgeschlossener Stehkragen."

Das war er jetzt eindeutig nicht mehr. Tiefes Verständnis für Thranduil erfüllte Düsterwalds Erbe. Beinahe genauso tief wie dieser Ausschnitt, von dem man sich wirklich nur schwer losreißen konnte. So anstrengend wie dieser Abend werden würde, wollte sein Vater wahrscheinlich wenigstens seinen Augen etwas Frohsinn gönnen.

Varya strich sich die langen, ungeflochtenen Haare hinter die Ohren und zum ersten Mal wirkte sie etwas entspannter. „Wenigstens ist Thranduil nicht auf die Idee gekommen, mir auch noch eine Krone aufzusetzen. Tisvien murmelte zwar dauernd etwas davon rum und wollte wieder diese komplizierten Sachen mit meinen Haaren machen, aber ich hab ihr gesagt, dass es keine Krone geben wird."

„Langsam wird es wirklich Zeit", wich Legolas aus und reichte ihr den Arm.

Er bezweifelte, dass Varya noch einen Schritt in Richtung Thronsaal machen würde, wenn sie die Wahrheit erfuhr. Dabei war die Krone ein außergewöhnlich schönes Stück, wie er sich erst am Morgen überzeugt hatte. Ein Geschenk der Kaufmannschaft Esgaroths, überreicht durch den mittlerweile kugelrunden Bürgermeister und eindeutig von Noloin vorgeschlagen, weil sie nämlich wie ein feines Spitzennetz mit Blütenbesatz gearbeitet war und genau zu Varyas Armband passte, das ihr der Juwelenhändler in einem unzwergischen Anflug von Großzügigkeit vor zwei Jahren verehrt hatte.

Der Weg zum Thronsaal war wohltuend verlassen. So spät, wie sie beide dran waren, wartete jetzt wohl auch schon der Letzte darauf, dass die Hauptperson eintraf. Der einzige Zwischenfall war der Moment, als beide Elben zusammenschraken, weil sich Ionnin lautstark von der Decke fallen ließ, kaum näherten sie sich dem Vorraum des Saales.

„Vielleicht sollte ich auf seinem Rücken hineinreiten", überlegte Varya mit einem bösen Grinsen. „Dann wissen alle sofort, wen sie da als Königin bekommen."

„Thranduil wäre nicht sehr begeistert." Thranduil war möglicherweise sowieso nicht begeistert, weil Ionnin es sich einfach nicht nehmen ließ, den beiden fröhlich schaukelnd zu folgen.

„Warum soll es ihm besser gehen als mir?"

„Varya…"

„Schon gut, schon gut." Mit wirklich sehr langsamen Schritten ging sie auf die noch geschlossene Doppeltür zu, vor der zwei Mitglieder der Garde standen, die Hände bereits auf die Klinken gelegt und begierig darauf, die Türflügel endlich aufreißen zu können. „Noch sind wir nicht drin, Legolas. Ich könnte immer noch…"

„Nein!" unterbrach er sie am Ende seiner Geduld und zog sie mit sich. „Du bist doch sonst kein Feigling. Stell dir einfach vor, dort drinnen ist eine Horde Spinnen, gerade findet ein blutiger Kampf statt und jede Menge Schwerverletzte liegen herum und brauchen dich."

„Und das soll mich aufmuntern?"

Auf sein Nicken hin walteten die beiden Wachen ihres Amtes. Langsam öffneten sich die Türflügel, begleitet zuerst vom Gemurmel der Anwesenden, die bis auf einen freien Streifen in der Mitte des hell erleuchteten Saales den Raum bis zum letzten Platz füllten. Einen Moment verstand Legolas sogar Varyas Ängste. Die Menge der prachtvoll gekleideten Elben, die vielen Lichter, das Glitzern von Juwelen. Unendlich weit entfernt stand sein Vater und sah ihnen entgegen.

Stille umgab sie, während sie den freien Gang herunter schritten. Nur das Rascheln der Roben, wenn sich die Elben entlang des Weges verneigten, unterbrach diese Ruhe. Selbst Legolas verspürte nun einen Anflug von Nervosität. Zu seiner Überraschung schien mit jedem Schritt Varyas Sicherheit zu steigen. Ein Seitenblick bestätigte das. Sie hatte nur noch Augen für Thranduil und er für sie. Der Saal hätte sich durch einen Zauber plötzlich leeren können und die beiden hätten es nicht bemerkt.

Kurz bevor sie die drei Stufen erreichten, die hinauf zu dem erhöhten Teil des Saales führten, auf dem der Platz des Königs war, machte sich Legolas vorsichtig von Varya los, scheuchte Ionnin zur Seite und gesellte sich zu Berelion und Galen. Varya brauchte seine Unterstützung nicht mehr.

Furcht und Freude gleichermaßen erfüllten ihn, als Thranduils Königin die Stufen herauf stieg. Die Zeichen mochten noch schwach sein, aber neue Dunkelheit zog herauf. Wie viele gemeinsame Jahre auch immer den beiden noch gegönnt waren, sollte eines Tages einer von ihnen seinen Lebensweg beenden, würde der andere das nicht überstehen.

Legolas' rechte Hand schloss sich unwillkürlich um den Griff des Schmuckdolches an seinem Gürtel. Er würde seine Familie schützen, mit allem, was ihm zur Verfügung stand und wenn er bis nach Mordor dafür gehen musste.

o

* * *

o

finis

o

Ich bedanke mich bei allen, die mir durch ihre Reviews geholfen haben, diese Geschichte erst zu schreiben und dann auch zu beenden. Die Fehler aufgespürt haben (über die Pistole komm ich echt nicht hinweg, Sarah), durch ihre Aufmerksamkeit dafür gesorgt haben, dass ich immer wieder kontrolliert habe, ob es auch halbwegs logisch ist, mir Ideen geschenkt haben, wenn ich ratlos war und…ich danke euch.

O

Sollte es eine neue Heiler-Story geben und irgendwie glaub ich auch dran +smile, wird es aber noch etwas dauern. Wie wahrscheinlich die meisten Schreiberlinge, quillt meine virtuelle Schublade noch von anderen Storys über. Eine davon, die für jemanden geschrieben wurde, der gewöhnlich meine Fehler ausmerzt und sich durch einen wirklich enormen Respekt vor Elrond auszeichnet, werde ich übernächste Woche posten. Es ist eine kurze Geschichte (wirklich kurz, winzig sozusagen), völlig AU und pure Romanze (a la Zita). Das Rating erhöht sich für meine Verhältnisse sprunghaft im letzten Kapitel +rotanlauf+.

O

Leseprobe gefällig von _Treibsand in Imladris_?

O

_„Allerdings", grollte Elrond und dachte an die in letzter Zeit immer unzweideutigeren Avancen, die ihm gemacht wurden. „Letztens lag eine in meinem Bett, als ich in mein Schlafzimmer kam. Sehe ich eigentlich aus, als hätte ich es so nötig?" _

_  
„Sie halten dich für einen gramgebeugten Ehemann, der Aufmunterung sucht." _

_  
„Die beste Aufmunterung war, als Celebrian durch dieses Tor da geritten ist und endlich weg war." Elrond schüttelte sich leicht. „Ich frage mich wirklich, wie Celeborn das aushält. Celebrian ist die Kopie ihrer Mutter, nur dümmer. Warum habe ich sie eigentlich geheiratet?" _

_  
„Sie ist schön?" schlug Erestor scheinheilig vor. _

_  
„Wer ist das nicht?" Elrond verfolgte abwesend, wie Ameryne beinahe verzweifelt die Körbe aus den Händen der Zwillinge riss, um endlich die Flucht antreten zu können. Das ganze hatte schon beinahe Ähnlichkeit mit einem Ringkampf. Seine Söhne waren echte Halunken und er liebte sie sehr. „Hätte ich geahnt, dass meine Gattin den Verstand einer Efeuranke und das Gefühlsleben eines Kieselsteins hat, wäre ich bis nach Mordor getürmt, um dieser Ehe zu entgehen." _

_  
„Was ihr Gefühlsleben angeht, kommt sie eindeutig nach ihrer Mutter, wenn man Celeborn Glauben schenken darf", nickte Erestor weise. „Er hat noch versucht, dich zu warnen, aber du hast zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben ausschließlich nach dem Äußeren geurteilt. Tja, Fehler fordern ihren Preis." _

_  
„Ich hab ihn schließlich bezahlt", knurrte Elrond und schüttelte sich erneut. „Wenigstens unsere Kinder kommen nach mir." _


End file.
